Oneiros
by Morrodes
Summary: Meg, Sally und ihre Freunde versuchen nach ihrer Mission im Nebel zurück in ein normales Leben zu finden, doch unbemerkte Kräfte strecken ihre Pranken nach ihnen aus. [Fortsetzung zu Aurora, hauptsächlich eine Dead by Daylight Geschichte, enthält jedoch auch Charaktere von Life is Strange und Rainbow Six Siege]
1. Der Waldgeist

_Willkommen zur Fortsetzung zu Aurora. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht, mir eine Review da zu lassen. Jede Meinung ist mir wichtig!_

 _Vielen Dank an Adina Barth für das Cover!_

 **Der Waldgeist**

„Was für eine Show", rief Feng begeistert und drehte sich zu Sally: „Wie hat´s dir gefallen?"  
„Es war verdammt, verdammt laut", antwortete die Krankenschwester und rieb sich die Ohren: „Aber ich habe selten einen solchen Spaß gehabt. Wirklich… beeindruckend."  
„Habt ihr das Drumsolo gesehen?", wollte Meg aufgeregt wissen: „Habt ihr gesehen wie schnell der war?"  
„Wir waren dabei", antwortete Nea und lachte: „Eure Gesichter waren Gold wert, als sie den ersten Song rausgehämmert haben. Ihr seid wirklich noch nie auf so einem Konzert gewesen."  
„Ich dachte immer, das würde halt so ähnlich klingen wie auf den CDs", sagte Meg: „Aber die Show, die die da abziehen... die hat mich wirklich umgehauen."  
Nea nickte und wechselte einen Blick mit David, der zustimmend brummte. Dann schaute sie sich nach Claudette und Dwight um. Die beiden waren etwas zurückgeblieben und befanden sich noch am Ausgang, eingeklemmt zwischen einer Traube lachender Fans und zwei Sicherheitsbeamten.  
„He, ihr beiden Turteltäubchen, beeilt euch mal ein wenig", rief die Schwedin und wandte sich dann wieder an ihre Gruppe: „So, ich bin sicher nicht die Einzige hier, mit einem Mordshunger, oder? Wer kommt mit etwas zu essen suchen?"  
Alle außer Sally nickten hungrig und machten sich sogleich auf den Weg in Richtung einer nahegelegenen Würstchenbude. Die Krankenschwester blieb zurück und wartete auf Dwight und Claudette, die sich allerdings trotz Neas Aufforderung nicht wirklich beeilten. Die beiden hatten die Show auf ihre eigene Art und Weiße genossen und der Anblick, den das Pärchen bot, zauberte Sally ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
Sie hob den Kopf zu den Sternen, schloss die Augen und ging in Gedanken das eben gesehen Konzert durch. Zuerst das Intro, ein Feuerwerk an Spezialeffekten, Nebel und Lichtern. Dann das erste Lied. Kraftvoll und laut hatte es Sally von Anfang an mitgerissen und die jubelnde Menge um sie herum hatte sie mit einer Euphorie aufgeladen, die selbst jetzt noch ihre Glieder zittern ließ.  
Der Sänger hatte zwischen jedem Song ein paar Worte gesagt, einen herrlich vulgären Witz gemacht oder einfach die Stimmung etwas aufgeheizt. Er war dabei mit einer Lässigkeit vorgegangen, die nur langjährige Erfahrung und Professionalität mit sich brachten. Die Gitarristen hatten natürlich auch ihren Teil zur Darbietung beigetragen und waren auf der Bühne hin und her gestürmt, doch am meisten war Sally vom Drummer fasziniert gewesen.  
Wie ein König hatte er hinter seinen Trommeln und Becken gethront, platziert auf einem hohen Podest. Er war mit einer Kraft und Geschwindigkeit ans Werk gegangen, die sich Sally kaum erklären konnte und jeder Schlag hatte perfekt gesessen.  
Damals im Nebel hatte sie nicht daran geglaubt, jemals wieder in die echte Welt zurück zu gelangen. Als das geschehen war, hatte sie nicht daran geglaubt sich jemals wieder normal unter Menschen aufhalten zu können. Doch die Überlebenden hatten sie aufgenommen, wie eine der ihren. Trotz der bitteren Vergangenheit, die sie verband.  
Irgendwo brachen einige Fans in hemmungslosen Jubel aus und Sally öffnete die Augen wieder. Neugierig schaute sie sich um. Dwight und Claudette waren kurz davor, sich aus dem Eingangsbereich freizukämpfen, während sich etwas abseits eine kleine Menschenmenge gebildet hatte. Offenbar war irgendetwas aufregendes passiert, doch Sally hielt lieber etwas Abstand. So aufregend und spannend es auch war, so verunsichernd und einschüchternd waren doch die Bräuche und Gepflogenheiten eines anderen Jahrhunderts und einer Gesellschaft, die sie kaum kannte. Aufmerksam verfolgte sie die Ereignisse und erblickte einen Moment später die auffallende Frisur des Sängers, der sich gerade eben noch von der Bühne verabschiedet hatte. Offenbar fand dort drüben ein überraschendes Treffen zwischen Fans und Band statt.  
Sally schaute sich kurz um und sah in die Richtung, in die Nea und die anderen verschwunden waren. Sollte sie der Schwedin Bescheid sagen? Nea war ja eine glühende Verehrerin der Gruppe und hatte schon auf einigen Konzerten versucht, an ein Autogramm zu kommen, allerdings war es ihr bisher noch nie gelungen. Nun bot sich eine weitere Gelegenheit, doch Sally konnte ihre Freundin nirgendwo entdecken. Unsicher, ob sie sich auf die Suche begeben sollte, machte sie einen Schritt nach hinten und stieß im nächsten Moment unsanft mit jemandem zusammen. Sie wurde nach vorne gestoßen und wäre wohl zu Boden gefallen, hätte sie nicht jemand an der Taille festgehalten.  
Erschrocken befreite sich Sally aus dem Griff. Ihr Körper war eiskalt und gerade mal halb so schwer wie der einer normalen Frau. Niemand durfte sie entdecken. Hastig fuhr sie herum und suchte nach der Person, die sie angerempelt hatte, bereits halb bereit, sich zu verteidigen.  
„Oh, Entschuldigung, tut mir furchtbar leid", sagte ein hochgewachsener, junger Mann in schwarzem Tanktop und mit verschwitzten Haaren. Mit einem starken skandinavischen Akzent fuhr er fort: „Ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen. Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
„Ja, ja… nichts passiert", murmelte Sally und schaute sich kurz nach Dwight und Claudette um. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich unwohl dabei, ganz allein mit einem fremden Menschen konfrontiert zu werden. Dann richtete sie wieder den Blick auf den jungen Mann und plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf. „Hey, warst du nicht gerade auf der Bühne?"  
„Jep, hinter den Drums", entgegnete der Schlagzeuger: „Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gehofft, mich heute an den Fans vorbeischleichen zu können. Das Autogrammeschreiben überlasse ich lieber Joakim." Sally antwortete nichts und der Musiker erläuterte: „Unserem Sänger."  
„Ach so", nickte Sally: „Ich muss zugeben, ich sehe euch heute zum ersten Mal."  
„Daran ist nichts auszusetzen", erwiderte der Mann fröhlich und Sally fügte schüchtern hinzu: „Das war heute sogar das erste Rockkonzert meines Lebens."  
„Oh, dann hatten wir ja eine besondere Ehre", rief der Musiker: „Ich hoffe, wir haben dir eine würdige Initiation verpasst. Hat es dir gefallen?"  
Sally nickte: „Ihr habt wirklich wundervoll gespielt. Ehrlich, ich habe noch nie so viel Energie in einem Musikstück erlebt."  
„Eine interessante Ausdrucksweise", lachte der Schlagzeuger, bevor er zwei Stöcke aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche hervorzog und mit einem schwarzen Stift schwungvoll signierte. Dann drückte er sie Sally in die Hand und sagte: „Hier. Ein Willkommensgeschenk für unseren neuesten Fan."  
„Danke", murmelte die Krankenschwester und der Musiker schüttelte ihr die Hand: „Gern geschehen. Jetzt muss ich aber los, sonst fliege ich noch auf. Bis zum nächsten Mal."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand eilig in der Menge, während Sally etwas verdutzt zurückblieb. Sie fühlte das Gewicht der Stöcke in ihren Händen, gerade als Claudette an ihrer Seite auftauchte und stöhnte: „So, jetzt sind wir da. Wir hatten da hinten einen kleinen Stau."  
„Hm… Was?"  
„Ich sagte, wir hatten einen kleinen Stau", wiederholte Claudette: „Wo sind denn die anderen hin?"  
„Die sind sich etwas zu essen holen gegangen", antwortete Sally: „Aber sie müssten jeden Moment zurückkommen."  
„Verdammt, ich könnte auch etwas vertragen", murmelte Dwight: „Bringen sie mir etwas mit?"  
„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Sally und Dwight knurrte etwas Unverständliches.  
„Was ist denn da drüben los?", wollte Claudette wissen und zeigte auf die Menschenansammlung. Sally folgte ihrem Blick und antwortete: „Ich glaube ein paar der Musiker schreiben Autogramme."  
„Wirklich? Da fehlt aber einer, oder habe ich den nur übersehen?"  
„Der Drummer", murmelte Sally, während David zur Gruppe stieß, die Arme vollbepackt mit Fastfoodtüten und Getränkedosen.  
„Du willst das doch nicht etwa alles alleine essen?", fragte Dwight entgeistert, angesichts der schieren Menge, die David dahergebracht hatte: „Das sind ja vier Portionen."  
„Die Mädels haben die Band entdeckt", brummte David: „Essen war dann zweitrangig. Shit, könnt ihr mir ein paar dieser Tüten abnehmen?"  
Claudette und Dwight eilten sofort herbei und befreiten David von einem Teil seiner Last. Dwight schaute kurz über die Schulter und sagte dann: „Wenn ich das schon tragen muss, kostets auch was."  
Salopp griff er in eine der Tüten, zog ein Pommes hervor und steckte es sich genüsslich in den Mund. Claudette beobachtete ihn grinsend und folgte anschließend seinem Beispiel. Die Speisen waren ohnehin so üppig, dass Feng oder Meg wohl kaum eine ganze Tüte allein verschlingen würden.  
David öffnete unterdessen eine Dose und trank einen großen Schluck Bier. Sally hatte bereits festgestellt, dass das alkoholische Getränk auf solchen Veranstaltungen wohl so fix dazugehörte wie die Band selbst. Der Geruch war allgegenwärtig.  
„Wie findest du eigentlich New York, Sally?", wollte Claudette nach einem Moment wissen und die Krankenschwester schrak aus ihren Gedanken: „New York? Ähm… groß?"  
„Das ist richtig", lachte Claudette: „Ist ja auch eine der größten Städte der Welt."  
Sally nickte und schaute hinüber zu einer Gruppe von Wolkenkratzern.  
„Zu meiner Zeit habe ich Bilder von der Stadt gesehen, aber damals waren die Gebäude viel kleiner. Und es ist natürlich etwas anderes selbst hier zu ein. Und all die Autos. Wirklich beeindruckend."  
„Bei euch gab es ja fast keine Autos, oder?", fragte Dwight mit vollem Mund. Sally schüttelte den Kopf: „Doch, das schon. Aber sie waren lauter, langsamer und haben gestunken. Heute ist alles so… perfekt."  
„Perfekt ist vielleicht etwas viel gesagt", lachte Claudette: „Aber in den letzten Jahrzehnten hat die Menschheit wahnsinnig viel erreicht, das ist wahr."  
Dwight stimmte ihr zu und die vier unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen, bevor Meg, Feng und Nea wieder zur Gruppe dazukamen. Die Schwedin hatte sich ein T-Shirt der Band ergattert und das goldene Logo prange direkt auf ihrer Brust.  
„Erfolgreich?", fragte Claudette, doch Nea schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Nope, zu viele Leute. Da kommen wir in einer Stunde nicht durch und so lange haben wir nicht Zeit."  
„Wenigstens konntest du dir ein T-Shirt besorgen", meinte Dwight und die Miene der Schwedin hellte sich etwas auf: „Immerhin ein Andenken. Und das Logo sieht wahnsinnig geil aus, oder?"  
„Das tut es", bestätigte Claudette und wandte sich dann an Meg: „Habt ihr auch etwas?"  
Die Athletin hob den Arm und zeigte ein schwarzes, mit dem Bandlogo verziertes Schweißband, das sie sich ums Handgelenkt geschlungen hatte. Feng hingegen knurrte verärgert und rief: „Ich hasse es so klein zu ein. Zuerst kann ich die Band kaum sehen und jetzt sind schon alle T-Shirts in meiner Größe weg."  
Doch im nächsten Moment fuhr ihr bereits ein Lächeln über die Lippen.  
„Uns beiden bleibt nur unsere Erinnerung als Andenken", sagte Claudette tröstend: „Aber vielleicht ist das letztendlich das schönste Andenken, das es gibt."  
„Wie poetisch", kommentierte Nea und sagte: „Ein Autogramm wäre schon was gewesen, aber macht nichts. Was hast du da eigentlich in der Hand, Sally?"  
Die Krankenschwester hob die beiden Schlagzeugstöcke nach vorne und alle schauten neugierig auf die länglichen Objekte, bevor Dwight fragte: „Warte… Ist das eine Signatur?"  
„Der Schlagzeuger ist vorhin hier vorbeigekommen, gleich nachdem ihr gegangen seid", sagte Sally: „Er hat mich ausversehen angerempelt und dann haben wir kurz gesprochen, bevor er mir die hier gegeben hat."  
„Du hast signierte Drumsticks von Hannes van Dahl?", fragte Nea mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen und schnappte sich einen der Stöcke, als Sally sie ihr hinhielt. Neugierig besah sie sich die Unterschrift und fuhr dann mit dem Finger am Schaft entlang.  
„Fuck, wie lange ist er schon weg?", wollte die Schwedin wissen und schaute suchend über Schulter.  
„Schon eine Weile", antwortete Sally: „Wir haben nur kurz miteinander gesprochen."  
„Was hat er dir gesagt?", fragte Meg begeistert und Sally entgegnete: „Nicht viel. Er hat sich nur entschuldigt und gefragt, wie mir die Show gefallen hat."  
„Wie war er so?", hakte Feng nach.  
„Ich weiß nicht… freundlich?"  
„Wie kann man nur so ein Glück haben", murmelte Nea und gab Sally den Stock zurück: „Erstes Konzert und gleich ein Date mit dem Drummer."  
„Du kannst ihn behalten", sagte Sally, aber die Schwedin schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Er hat sie dir gegeben und ich habe schon ein Souvenir."  
„Und was mach ich jetzt damit?", fragte die Krankenschwester nach kurzem Überlegen und Nea lachte: „Einrahmen und übers Bett hängen. Wie ein Poster, nur cooler."  
„Oder du könntest dir ein Schlagzeug dazukaufen", fügte Claudette schmunzelnd hinzu.

Meg schlug panisch die Augen auf und schreckte hoch. Schwer atmend schaute sie sich um, bevor sie in der Dunkelheit die Konturen ihres Zimmers erkannte. Sie war zuhause auf der Coldwind Farm.  
Müde ließ sich die Athletin zurück ins schweißgebadete Bett fallen und versuchte die Augen zu schließen. Sie hatte wohl einen Alptraum gehabt, was nun schon seit über zwei Jahren leider keine Seltenheit mehr darstellte. Die Zeit ihrer ruhigen Nächte war lange vorbei und würde es wohl für immer sein, doch es gab Aussicht auf Besserung.  
War sie früher noch regelmäßig schreiend und um sich schlagend aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden, so war es mittlerweile selten mehr als ein leichtes Aufschrecken. Meg wusste, dass sie nicht im Schlaf geschrien oder sonstigen Lärm verursacht hatte, da in diesem Fall Sally bereits in ihrem Zimmer stehen würde. Die Krankenschwester kümmerte sich wie eine Mutter um sie, wofür Meg dankbar war. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, so verlieh ihr Sally doch Halt. Sie war jemand, an den Meg sich wenden und mit der sie sprechen konnte. Und sie hatte einen unsagbar leichten Schlaf, der in der Regel nicht länger als zwei Stunden pro Nacht dauerte.  
Meg musste schmunzeln als ihre Gedanken zu den Schlafgewohnheiten der ehemaligen Killer wanderten. Während Sally mit unmenschlich wenig Erholung auskam, schienen Max und Anna keineswegs durch den Entitus von ihren humanen Bedürfnissen befreit worden zu sein. Anna war zwar sehr nachtaktiv und trieb sich oft noch Stunden nach Mitternacht in den Wäldern herum, allerdings holte sie all den Schlaf am folgenden Vormittag nach. Ihr Zimmer glich einer Raubtierhöhle und war ausgeschmückt mit einer Reihe an Dingen, die die Jägerin von ihren Streifzügen mitgebracht hatte. Eine bunte Feder, eine seltsam geformte Wurzel oder ein glitzernder Stein, alles Schöne oder Wundersame erhielt einen Platz in ihrer Sammlung. Ihre Ruhestätte war ein Haufen aus Kissen und Federbetten, in die sie sich des Nachts hineinkuschelte.  
Max hingegen war ein Frühaufsteher, der allerdings auch zeitig zu Bett ging. Sobald die Sonne unterging suchte er sich etwas zu essen und verschwand anschließend in seinem Zimmer, nur um mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wieder zu erscheinen. Am Anfang war er noch um fünf Uhr in der Früh mit seiner Kettensäge durch die Felder gesprintet, doch glücklicherweise hatten Sally und Meg ihm das schnell abgewöhnt.  
Sein Zimmer folgte ähnlich wie Annas auch einem ganz eigenen Stil und erinnerte an eine Werkstatt, allerdings an eine sehr unordentliche. Der Boden war mit Schrauben und Metallteilen übersäht, auf zwei Werkbänken lagen haufenweise Materialien und die Wände waren übersäht mit Nägeln, an denen die verschiedensten Werkzeuge hingegen.  
Sally hatte erfolglos versucht ihn zum Aufräumen zu bewegen, doch es hatte nichts genützt. Am Ende hatte die Krankenschwester aufgegeben mit der Aussage, dass es doch ohnehin keinen Unterschied mache, solange er sich wohlfühle. Sein Bett glich im Gegensatz zu Annas eher dem menschlichen Standard, allerdings handelte es sich nur um eine simple Matratze, ohne Kissen oder Decken. Max warf sich einfach auf die weiche Oberfläche und fiel umgehend in einen tiefen Schlaf, wobei er stets laut schnarchte.  
Meg lehnte sich zur Seite und legte ein Ohr an die Wand. Leise konnte sie das regemäßige Sägen vernehmen, obwohl Annas Zimmer zwischen dem des Hinterwäldlers und ihrem eigenen befand. Glücklicherweise schien es der Jägerin nichts auszumachen.  
Gähnend legte sich Meg wieder zurück und versuchte erneut zurück in den Schlaf zu finden. Sie hatte ihr einziges Fenster, das nach Osten ausgerichtet über die Felder blickte, weit geöffnet und leise drang das nächtliche Zirpen von Grillen herein. Gedankenverloren erinnerte sich die Athletin in der Schule gelernt zu haben, dass es sich bei den Geräuschen um Signale der Paarungsbereitschaft handelte und bei der Anzahl an Signalen, die dort draußen fabriziert wurden, musste es sich wohl um eine regelrecht Orgie handeln.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Dwight und Claudette, die letzte Woche in New York so glücklich ausgesehen hatten. Es war nicht so, dass Sally, Anna oder Max unangenehme Zeitgenossen waren - ganz im Gegenteil - aber seit beinahe einem Jahr lebte Meg nun schon als einziger echter Mensch auf der Coldwind Farm. Einmal in der Woche ging sie in die nahegelegene Stadt, doch die Einwohner begegneten ihr mit Reservation. Sie misstrauten der Farm und all ihren Bewohnern.  
Als Meg sich bereiterklärt hatte, mit den seltsamen Wesen, die Sally, Max und Anna nun mal waren, auf die Farm zu ziehen, war sie sich bewusst gewesen, dass es eine einsame Angelegenheit werden würde. Sie hatte gehofft, dass das zurückgezogenen Leben ihre Panikattacken etwas besänftigen und die ständige Gegenwart der Monster ihre Ängste und Traumata therapieren würde. Sie hatte recht gehabt. Es hatte so gut funktioniert, dass ihre Erinnerungen an den Nebel zu lauernden Schatten verkümmert waren, die hin und wieder nach ihren Gedanken griffen, sie jedoch nie mehr wirklich zu fassen bekamen.  
Das Leben auf der Farm war wirklich schön. Es war angenehm ruhig und seltsamerweise fühlte Meg eine tiefe Zufriedenheit, wenn sie an das Haus und die Felder dachte, die nun ihr gehörten. Trotzdem sehnte sie sich nach anderer Gesellschaft. Nach jemandem, der nicht irgendwann in der Vergangenheit versucht hatte, sie umzubringen.  
Der Trip nach New York hatte ihr Riesenspaß gemacht. Es war ein solcher Genuss gewesen, sich in eine Menge zu mischen, in der man vollkommen anonym und unauffällig war, in der man nicht misstrauisch angeschaut wurde und in der niemand wusste, wer man war oder wo man wohnte. Das Land hatte seine Vorteile, die Stadt hatte andere und Meg liebte die Fülle an Menschen und Gesichtern, die letztere bot.  
Ihre Finger bewegte sich langsam, beinahe unwillkürlich unter die Bettdecke und in ihre Pyjamahose. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sich ihr Körper kurz anspannte und sie anschließend ihre Hand mit einem Seufzen wieder hervorzog. Feucht glitzerten die Finger im Mondlicht und Meg stellte fest, dass sie wirklich verdammt einsam war.  
Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob sie sich nach einem Partner sehnte, doch dann tat sie den Gedanken mit einem innerlichen Kopfschütteln ab. Leicht beschämt erinnerte sie sich zurück an die beiden Idioten, mit denen sie damals auf der Hochschule etwas gehabt hatte.  
Dem einen hatte sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit geopfert, nachdem sie sich auf einer Sportlerfete zu sehr angetrunken hatte. Es war innerhalb einer halben Minute auf einer schmutzigen Klokabine geschehen und noch Wochen später wäre sie beim Gedanken daran am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
Aus diesem Grund hatte sie sich beim Zweiten dazu entschlossen, nichts zu überstürzen und dabei wohl dermaßen übertrieben, dass der Kerl sich irgendwann eine Nebengespielin zugelegt hatte. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war für Meg das Thema beendet gewesen und erst der scheinbar überglückliche Anblick, den Claudette und Dwight boten, ließ kleine Risse in ihrer Entschlossenheit entstehen.  
Mach die Augen zu, Meg und schlaf endlich, ermahnte sie sich. Vergiss diese Hirngespinste, morgen sieht alles anders aus.

Sie waren blitzeblank, weiß und makellos, genauso wie Dwight es mochte. Zufrieden schloss er den Mund und legte die Zahnseide zur Seite. Er hatte soeben eine viertel Stunde damit zu gebracht auch noch den letzten Essensrest zwischen seinen Zähnen herauszufischen und der Spinat, den Claudette ihm heute vorgesetzt hatte, war ein harter Gegner gewesen. Doch am Ende war Dwight siegreich aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen. Außerdem war die Mahlzeit köstlich gewesen, eine Eigenschaft, die man bei weitem nicht jedem Gericht der Kanadierin zuschreiben konnte.  
Dwight nickte voller Genugtuung seinem Spiegelbild zu, drehte sich um und verließ das kleine Badezimmer. Eigentlich wohnte er immer noch bei seinen Eltern, doch mittlerweile verbracht er über die Hälfte aller Nächte in Claudettes winzigem Apartment im Stadtinneren, sodass er sich nicht mehr ganz sicher war, welcher Ort sein wahres Zuhause darstellte. Natürlich wollte er die Kanadierin nicht ausnutzen und so manch ein Mädchen hätte ihm wohl gesagt, er solle sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Aber nicht Claudette.  
Genau wie Dwight gehörte sie zum Typ Mensch, der sich an seinen Partner klammerte wie ein Äffchen an seinen Ast und sie hatten bereits von mehreren Seiten gehört, dass eine Beziehung dadurch schnell in die Brüche gehen konnte. Allerdings hatten die beiden bisher noch nichts davon gemerkt. Dwight klammerte sich gern an Claudette und Claudette klammerte sich gern an Dwight. Sie waren glücklich damit.  
Er ließ sich auf das schmale Bett fallen, das sie miteinander teilten und drehte den Kopf hinüber zu seiner Freundin. Sie war in einen Bademantel gekleidet und die nassen Haare fielen ihr in einem dunklen Zopf den Rücken hinunter. Nachdem sie aus der Dusche gekommen war, hatte sie sich sofort an ihren Computer gesetzt und mehrere Webseiten aufgerufen, allesamt mit Bezug zur Universität. Der Grund: ab heute konnte man mit einer Nachricht rechnen, ob man zu einem Auslandssemester zugelassen worden war oder nicht.  
Dwight hatte ihr wiederholt erklärt, dass es auch gut möglich war erst in einer Woche eine Benachrichtigung zu erhalten und dass es kaum Sinn machte, sich die nächsten Tage vor den Bildschirm zu fesseln. Sie würde es schon noch erfahren. Claudette wusste das natürlich so gut wie er selbst und trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht beirren.  
Aufgeregt öffnete die Kanadierin ein Chatfenster und tippte eine schnelle Nachricht ein. Es handelte sich um ein Forum all jener, die um ein Auslandssemester angesucht und den Test absolviert hatten. Ging es vor einem Monat noch um Lerntipps oder Studiengruppen, so galt die Aufmerksamkeit heute nur einer einzigen Frage: Hat schon jemand ein Ergebnis erhalten?  
„Gibt's was Neues?", fragte Dwight bemüht beiläufig und schnappte sich eines der Bücher, die auf der linken Seite des Bettes lagen.  
„Nein", murmelte Claudette ohne den Kopf zu drehen. Dwight schlug derweil eine beliebige Seite auf und überflog einen zufälligen Absatz. Es ging um einen… Pilz? Oder so etwas in der Art. Er verstand gerade mal die Hälfte aller Wörter und schmunzelnd legte er die Lektüre zur Seite. Es war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel, wie Claudette es schaffte, innerhalb einer Woche drei dieser Schwarten durchzulesen und nicht nur zu verstehen, sondern sich auch noch den Inhalt zu merken. Mit hochgezogenen Auenbrauen schaute er zu ihr hinüber.  
„Hat schon jemand was gehört?"  
„Nein"  
„Sag ich doch", murmelte Dwight: „Ab heute heißt wahrscheinlich in drei Tagen. Das sind Akademiker, die lassen sich gern Zeit."  
„Hey!"  
„Stimmt doch, oder? Als ich das eine Mal mit dir in eine Vorlesung gegangen bin, ist der Professor eine halbe Stunde zu spät gekommen."  
„Ja, aber… na gut, da ist was dran."  
„Wenn ich eine halbe Stunde zu spät kommen würde mit der Begründung, dass mir mein Kaffee zu heiß war und ich ihn erst später trinken konnte, würde mich mein Boss in hohem Bogen rauswerfen und meinen Dad gleich dazu."  
„Dein Boss ist auch ein Arschloch."  
„Aber er versteht was von Pünktlichkeit."  
„Lieber einen netten Kerl fünf Minuten zu spät als einen Idioten genau pünktlich."  
Dwight schmunzelte und Claudette warf ebenfalls belustigt einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Dann schaute sie wieder nach vorne auf den Bildschirm und wechselte zu Gmail. Ein leises Klicken verriet Dwight, dass sie F5 gedrückt hatte. Offenbar gab es keine neuen Mails, denn sie wechselte sofort wieder hinüber ins Forum, wo sie schnell nach unten scrollte und die letzten Nachrichten durchlas.  
„Mitchell hat´s nicht geschafft", murmelte sie: „Der Arme."  
„Er hat sein Ergebnis bereits erhalten?", fragte Dwight und ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen.  
„Anscheinend", antwortete Claudette: „Ja, da ist ein Screenshot. Verdammt, er hat´s auch wirklich vermasselt. Zehn Punkte von vierzig."  
„Wahrscheinlich verschicken sie zuerst die Mails an die Leute, die knallhart durchgerasselt sind", bemerkte Dwight: „Da müssen sie nicht viel korrigieren."  
„Du hast wohl recht", murmelte die Kanadierin: „Sarah ist auch raus. Dreizehn von Vierzig."  
„Jetzt mal im Ernst, lernt ihr überhaupt auf eure Tests?"  
„Die sind schwierig… Fuck."  
„Was ist los?", fragte Dwight und sah besorgt auf. Claudette antwortete nicht. Wortlos starrte sie auf ihren Bildschirm. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schwang Dwight die Beine vom Bett, stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.  
Bei seiner Freundin angekommen bückte er sich nach unten, um besser auf den Bildschirm sehen zu können, der Claudettes Postfach zeigte. Ganz oben befand sich eine neue Nachricht, fett markiert und ungelesen. Absender war das „Naturwissenschaftliche Institut der Universität Waltonfield", als Betreff war einfach „Auslandssemester Prüfungsergebnisse", angegeben worden.  
„Worauf wartest du? Mach auf", sagte Dwight und versetzte Claudette einen freundlichen Stoß. Ihre Hand lag auf der Maus, doch sie rührte sich nicht und einen Moment später antwortete sie: „Nein, ich kann nicht. Mach du."  
„Warum?"  
„Ich bin zu aufgeregt", murmelte Claudette hysterisch und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. Sie dreht sich um und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, während sich Dwight vor den Bildschirm setzte. Schmunzelnd langte er nach der Maus und klickte anschließend auf die Mail, während Claudette zitternd hinter ihm stand. Sie wagte es nicht einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu werfen und fragte flüsternd: „Ich bin durchgefallen oder?"  
„So weit bin ich noch nicht", antwortete Dwight extra beiläufig und heizte damit ihre Nervosität nur noch an.  
„Oh mein Gott, ich bin so sicher durchgefallen", murmelte Claudette derweil: „Sonst hätte ich noch keine Mail bekommen. Warum habe ich nicht mehr gelernt?"  
„Sieh´s mal so, wenn du durchgefallen bist, kannst du hier bei mir bleiben."  
„Was ist jetzt?"  
„Warte… Ah, hier stets. Jep, durchgerasselt. Fünf von Vierzig Punkten. Gratuliere."  
„Was?", rief Claudette und fuhr mit fliegendem Bademantel herum. Eilig übersprang sie die Einleitung und suchte nach dem Prüfungsergebnis, das ganz am Ende der Mail stand. Ihre Augen wanderten langsam von links nach rechts, als sie schweigend die Zeilen überflog.  
„Ich hasse dich", schrie Claudette hysterisch und boxte Dwight, der sich lachend verteidigte, mehrmals auf den Arm. Dann umarmte sie ihn, drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf und sprang anschließend vor Freude in die Luft.  
„Ich fliege nach Paris!"  
„Und du dachtest, du wärst durchgefallen", kommentierte Dwight kopfschüttelnd: „Achtunddreißig von Vierzig Punkten. Streberin."  
„Jawoll!", rief Claudette: „Jawoll, Jawoll, Jawoll!"  
„Ich werde dich vermissen", murmelte Dwight im selben Moment, in dem einer der Nachbarn an die Wand klopfe und eine dumpfe Stimme ertönte: „Habt ihr eine Ahnung wie spät es ist? Ruhe jetzt!"  
Claudette schenkte dem Kerl keine Beachtung und setzte sich stattdessen auf Dwights Knie, der einen gekünstelten Schmollmund zog.  
„Nicht traurig sein", tröstete sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, während sie mit der anderen versuchte, seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen.  
„Ich will aber traurig sein", antwortete Dwight bemüht kindisch: „In zwei Monaten fliegst du nach Europa und dann bin ich ein halbes Jahr lang von dir getrennt."  
„Ich weiß", flüsterte Claudette und gab ihm einen langen Kuss: „Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Hier…"  
Sie küsste ihn erneut.  
„Und hier"  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand, führte sie unter ihren Bademantel und legte sie direkt and die Stelle über ihrem Herzen. Dann küsste sie ihn zum dritten Mal, dieses Mal am längsten. Dwight fühlte einen immer schneller schlagenden Puls unter seiner Handfläche und als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, schoss ein messerscharfes Lächeln über Claudettes Lippen.  
„Zwei Monate sind eine lange Zeit", sagte sie hinterlistig und erhob sich, Dwight an der Hand mit sich ziehend: „Aber ich werde sie brauchen."  
„Zum Lernen?", fragte er sarkastisch, doch sie schüttelte verstohlen den Kopf. Dann schubste sie ihn kraftvoll von sich weg, sodass er mit dem Rücken nach hinten fiel und auf einer weichen Matratze landete.  
Bevor er sich orientieren konnte, hatte sich bereits ein feuchter Bademantel über seine Augen gelegt und verdeckte ihm die Sicht. Schemenhaft konnte Dwight Claudettes Schatten erkennen, während sich seine Nase mit ihrem einzigartigen Duft füllte und sein Körper von ihrem Gewicht ins Bett gedrückt wurde.  
„Zum Liebe tanken", flüsterte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr, während sich behutsame Finger an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machten.

Sally warf einen Blick zur Seite und spitzte die Ohren. Sie hatte Schritte im Obergeschoss gehört, die zu leicht gewesen waren, um zu Max zu gehören. Außerdem war der Bursche schon vor einer halben Stunde an ihr vorbei hinaus auf die Felder gestürmt.  
Es musste sich wohl um Meg handeln, die heute ungewohnt früh aufgestanden zu sein schien. Normalerweise schlief die Athletin bis ungefähr halb neun. Sally schaue auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war gerade mal kurz vor sieben.  
Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sie sich wieder der Zeitschrift in ihrer rechten Hand zu, während ihre Linke nach dem Henkel einer dampfenden Teetasse griff. Aufmerksam las sie die Zeilen, die ein ihrer Meinung nach außerordentlich begabter Journalist über die erste Mondlandung geschrieben hatte. Sally schaute sich die Bilder der drei Astronauten an und las die Namen der Männer, die als erste einen Fuß auf den Mond gesetzt hatten. Es war höchstinteressant.  
Im Regal hinter ihr befand sich eine ganze Reihe an Zeitschriften zu verschiedenen Bereichen, die sie von ihrem Ausflug nach New York mitgebracht hatte. Manche behandelten naturwissenschaftliche Themen, andere berichteten über Kunst, Technik oder Politik. Oder eben Geschichte, wie die, die sie gerade in den Händen hielt.  
Jemand polterte die Treppe herunter und Sally wusste, dass es sich nicht um Anna handeln konnte, da die Jägerin zum einen weitaus stampfendere Schritte machte und zum anderen mit Sicherheit noch in den Federn lag.  
„Guten Morgen, Meg", grüßte Sally, als der Rotschopf verschlafen ins Zimmer kam und sich an den Tisch setzte.  
„Morgn", murmelte Meg müde  
„Gut geschlafen?"  
„Nein"  
Sally sah von ihrer Zeitschrift auf.  
„Alptraum?  
Die Athletin nickte und antwortete: „Aber kein schlimmer. Ich kann mich nicht mal an etwas erinnern, bin nur aufgewacht und konnte dann nicht mehr einschlafen."  
„Bis jetzt?"  
„Jep"  
„Willst du dich nicht noch etwas hinlegen? Du siehst müde aus."  
„Kann sowieso nicht schlafen", nuschelte Meg und fragte dann: „Hast du noch etwas von dem Tee übrig?"  
Sally zeigte auf eine rostrote Teekanne, die in der Küche stand, woraufhin sich die Athletin erhob, eine Tasse aus einer Schublade zog und sie anschließend mit dem Getränk auffüllte. Dann griff sie nach einem Stück Brot, holte sich ein Glas Marmelade aus einem Schrank und kehrte zu Sally zurück. Gähnend ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Orange Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch das Fenster herein und verleiteten Megs zerzauste Haare zu einem roten Leuchten.  
„Was liest du da?", wollte die Athletin wissen, während sie das Marmeladenglas öffnete und Sally antwortete: „Einen Bericht über die erste Mondlandung."  
„Apollo 11?"  
„Genau"  
„Wir hatten damals in der Schule eine Lehrerin, die war ganz besessen von dem Thema", murmelte Meg und strich sich gemütlich eine dicke Schicht Marmelade auf ihr Brot: „Zum Glück hat sie jedes Jahr dieselben Fragen gestellt, wir mussten also kaum was lernen."  
„Schade", antwortete Sally und schaute Meg kurz beim Essen zu, bevor sie sich wieder dem Artikel zuwandte. Die beiden saßen sich stumm gegenüber, doch die Stille war keineswegs unfreundlich oder bedrückend. Es handelte sich ganz einfach um einen angenehmen Samstagmorgen, zu dem nichts weiter gesagt werden musste.  
„Ich glaube, ich gehe nachher in die Stadt", bemerkte Meg, nachdem sie fertig gefrühstückt hatte. Ein Blick in den Kühlschrank verriet ihr, dass sie ihre Lebensmittel beinahe aufgebraucht hatten.  
„Vergiss nicht diese Fleischwurst, die Anna so gerne isst", erinnerte Sally ohne von ihrer Lektüre aufzusehen. Dann fügte sie mehr an sich selbst gerichtet hinzu: „Verdammt, sind die Buchstaben klein."  
„Brauchst du eine Brille?", wollte Meg wissen, aber die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nein, das geht schon."  
„Wie du meinst." Die Athletin zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich breche am besten gleich auf. Dann bin ich zum Mittagessen hoffentlich wieder hier."  
„Bis später"  
Meg rannte nach oben in ihre Zimmer, schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und kam dann wieder nach unten in den Wohnbereich. Von dort lief sie schnurstracks hinaus auf die Frontterrasse, setzte sich auf den Boden und legte ihre Joggingschuhe an. Kurz verharrte Meg in der sitzenden Position und ließ den Blick über die Felder gleiten, die sich abgesehen von der Waldgrenze im Süden, scheinbar bis ins unendliche erstreckten. Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen schräg durch das Gewirr an Pflanzen und eine Fülle an Insekten summte geschäftig durch das hohe Gras. Die Natur war bereits erwacht, genau wie Max, der irgendwo seine Kettensäge anwarf und durch die Felder sprintete. Der Ton jagte Meg von Zeit zu Zeit einen Schauer über den Rücken, eine kleine Angststörung, die sie wohl niemals wieder loswerden würde. Aber es beeinträchtigte sie kaum in ihrem Alltag und so zuckte sie mit den Schultern, stand auf, rückte sich ihre Schildkappe zurecht und joggte schlussendlich gemütlich den Weg hinab.

Weeks war ein kleines Städtchen, ganz so wie man es sich von den ländlichen USA erwartete. Es gab vier breite Hauptstraßen, die im rechten Winkel zueinanderstanden und ein nahezu perfektes Quadrat bildeten. Rundherum drängte sich eine Mischung aus traditionellen Häuschen, wahrscheinlich noch aus Bürgerkriegszeiten, und modernen Betonbauten, die die Gemeinde während des letzten wirtschaftlichen Aufschwungs errichtet hatte.  
In der gesamten Stadt gab es nur einen einzigen Supermarkt, der den Bedarf der Bewohner kaum abzudecken vermochte. Allerdings war dies ein Glück für all die Ladenbesitzer, die sich in ihren kleinen Boutiquen auf gewisse Waren spezialisiert hatten. Es gab einen Metzger, einen Bäcker, einen Schneider und so weiter.  
Meg verlangsamte ihren Schritt, als sie von einer kleinen Nebengasse auf eine der Hauptstraßen einbog. Der Lauf hatte sie etwas schwitzen lassen, doch es war ein gutes Training, um in Form zu bleiben. Überdies bescherte es Meg eine beinahe therapeutische Wirkung, wenn sie sich einfach nur aufs Laufen konzentrieren und somit alle anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannen konnte. Keuchend versuchte sie ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Der Tag war bereits fortgeschritten und viele der Bewohner von Weeks waren bereits auf den Beinen, auch wenn es sich um einen Samstag handelte. In dem kleinen Städtchen kannte wahrhaft jeder jeden, sodass es sofort auffiel, wenn jemand Unbekanntes durch die Straßen lief. Es war nicht so, dass die Bewohner des Städtchens Meg noch nie gesehen hatte, aber die meisten hatte noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und warfen ihr daher jedes Mal misstrauische Blicke zu, wenn sie sich blicken ließ.  
Glücklicherweise hatte sich die Athletin mittlerweile daran gewöhnt und spazierte nun gemütlich die Straße entlang. Ihr Ziel war der Supermarkt an der südlichen Ecke, der ihr alles bieten würde, was sie brauchte. Im Vorbeigehen warf sie einen Blick auf das Internetcafé auf der anderen Straßenseite und überlegte kurz, ob sie mit irgendjemandem Kontakt aufnehmen oder irgendetwas nachschauen wollte.  
Der Betreiber des kleinen, heruntergekommenen Lokals war einer der wenigen Leute hier, die Meg mit ehrlicher Freundlichkeit begegneten, was wahrscheinlich auch an der Tatsache lag, dass er selbst nicht gerade zu den beliebtesten Mitbürgern zählte. Er war ein hochgewachsener, dünner Mann mittleren Alters, kleidete sich stets in schmuddelige T-Shirts und hatte eine amüsante Lockenfrisur. Eine Brille mit dicken Bügeln perfektionierte das Bild des klassischen Nerds. Er hieß Adam und hatte Meg einmal erzählt, dass er längst von hier verschwunden wäre, müsste er sich nicht um seine kranken Eltern kümmern.  
Die Athletin zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie zum Schluss kam, dass sie heute auf einen Besuch verzichten würde. Sie hatte Claudette und die anderen vor gerade einmal einer Woche das letzte Mal gesehen, da würde es wohl noch nichts Neues zu berichten geben. Mit federnden Schritten ging sie weiter und verschwand im nächsten Moment im Supermarkt.  
Gemütlich schlenderte sie durch die Regale und klaubte Ware um Ware in einen Plastikkorb, stets unter misstrauischer Beobachtung der rundlichen Kassiererin. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie sichergehen, dass Meg nichts mitgehen ließ.  
Sobald sie alles hatte, was sie wollte, ging sie hinüber zu der dicklichen Dame, die die Waren einscannte, schnell etwas in die Kasse tippte und ihr anschließend die Rechnung reichte. Meg gab ihr ein paar grüne Scheine, nahm das Wechselgeld entgegen und packte alles in ihren Rucksack, bevor sie den Laden verließ. Wieder einmal hatte sie kein einziges Wort mit der Frau gewechselt und gedankenverloren trat sie hinaus auf die Straße.  
Zurück im Freien wandte sie sich nach rechts, bremste jedoch gleich darauf wieder ab und lief nach links in Richtung Metzgerei. Sie durfte Annas Fleischwurst nicht vergessen.  
Während sie so dahinschlenderte, warf sie einen kurzen Blick nach oben und bemerkte, dass die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand. Sie sollte sich wohl am besten beeilen. Ohne Anstrengung beschleunigte Meg ihren Schritt und bog in eine Gasse ein, von der sie mittlerweile wusste, dass sie eine Abkürzung bot. Aus einem Hinterhof heraus bellte ein Hund nach ihr. Sie schenkte dem Köter keine Beachtung. Meg hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass Stille weitaus gefährlicher war als Lärm.  
Im nächsten Moment erreichte sie auch schon wieder eine der Hauptstraßen und lenkte ihre Schritte erneut nach links. Aber wenige Meter weiter blieb sie auch schon wieder stehen, als ihr Blick von einem grellen Plakat angezogen wurde, das an einer kahlen Ziegelmauer befestigt worden war. Mit neugierigem Blick ging Meg auf das blaue Poster zu und versuchte die hellgelbe Schrift zu entziffern, während sie im Stillen den Designer für seine Farbwahl verfluchte.  
„Großer Marathon", erkannte die Athletin nach einem Moment und zog interessiert die Augenbrauen nach oben. Darunter war das typische Sportstrichmännchen in einer laufenden Haltung abgebildet, ein Symbol, das Meg bereits unzählige Male gesehen hatte. Am unteren Ende des Plakates standen der Veranstalter, bei dem es sich um den Sportverein von Burlington handelte, sowie der Start, die Stadt Burlington und das Ziel, die Stadt Weeks.  
„Sportlerin?", fragte eine Stimme und Meg drehte sich etwas erschrocken herum. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine junge Frau, etwa im selben Alter, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem freundlichen Lächeln. Sie schaute Meg kurz an, bevor sie erneut mit einem leichten spanischen Akzent fragte: „Und? Machst du mit?  
Die Latina deutete auf das Plakat und Meg bemerkte, dass sie einen ganzen Vorrat an Flyern unter ihrem linken Arm trug.  
„Ich, ähm…", stammelte Meg: „Ich weiß nicht… Ich glaube nicht."  
„Schade", antwortete das schwarzhaarige Mädchen: „Die Statur einer Sportlerin hättest du ja, wenn ich das so unverschämt sagen darf." Sie lächelte erneut und streckte Meg dann ihre freie Hand hin: „Hi. Ich bin Eleonora."  
„Meg"  
„Freut mich", sagte das Mädchen und drückte ihr einen der Flyer in die Hände: „Da du ja noch unentschlossen zu sein scheinst, hier, nimm einen von denen."  
Meg nahm den Zettel entgegen, während am unteren Straßenende ein Junge auftauchte, ebenfalls einen Stapel an Plakaten unter dem Arm tragend und rief: „Hey, Ellie, wo bleibst du denn?"  
„Ich komme", antwortete die Gerufene und flüsterte dann mit einem fröhlichen Kichern: „Mein Bruder ist wohl etwas ungeduldig. War schön, dich kennengelernt zu haben, Meg. Bye."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und lief die Straße nach unten. Meg schaute ihr kurz nach, bevor sie ihren Blick auf den Flyer senkte, der immer noch in ihrer Hand ruhte. Kurz überlegte sich die ehemalige Athletin, ob sie nicht an der Veranstaltung teilnehmen wollte, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und knüllte das Flugblatt zu einem Klumpen zusammen. Es war besser, wenn niemand auf die Einsiedlerin der Coldwind Farm aufmerksam wurde. Eilig setzte sie ihren Weg fort und steuerte auf die Metzgerei am Ende der Straße zu.

Der Wald war ihr Freund. Er sprach zu ihr, er flüsterte ihr Geheimisse ins Ohr und er machte ihr Geschenke. Der Wald ernährte sie und er bot ihr Schutz. Der Wald gehörte so fest zu ihr, wie die Tiere und Pflanzen zu ihm und wie alles im Wald, hatte auch sie ihren fixen Platz. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe, eine Rolle, die sie zu erfüllen hatte und ohne die das gesamte System, die gesamte Ordnung gestört werden würde: sie war die Jägerin.  
Anna duckte sich unter einem Ast hindurch und setzte behutsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Kleine Zweige und Blätter vereinten sich auf dem Boden zu einem Minenfeld der Geräusche, das alle ihre Anstrengungen mit einem einzigen Fehltritt zunichtemachen konnte. Doch Anna hatte bereits genug Erfahrung gesammelt, um sich sicher zu sein, dass ihr ein solcher Fehltritt nicht unterlaufen würde. Sie wusste, wohin sie ihre Füße setzen durfte und sie wusste es, weil der Wald es ihr sagte. Annas nackte Fußsohlen analysierten den Untergrund mit jedem Schritt und ihre Augen hielten zu jeder Zeit wachsam Ausschau nach Fallen und Geräuschquellen.  
Gleichzeitig beobachtete sie die Kaninchenfamilie, die dort auf der Lichtung zwischen den Büschen saß und sich die saftige Wiese schmecken ließ. Aufmerksam drehten sie ihre langen Ohren in alle Richtungen und schnupperten nach möglichen Angreifern. Ihre Augen deckten ein breites Feld ab und trotzdem waren sie völlig blind gegenüber der unmittelbaren Bedrohung, die sich an sie heranpirschte. Im Halbdunkel verborgen fuhr ein Lächeln über Annas Lippen und lautlos löste sie eine der Wurfäxte von ihrem Gürtel.  
Im selben Moment krachte das Geräusch eines brechenden Astes durch den Wald und die Kaninchen hoben alle gleichzeitig den Kopf. Annas Lächeln gefror und kurz verharrten Beute und Räuber in ihren jeweiligen Haltungen, bevor sich die Kaninchenfamilie blitzschnell in ihren Bau zurückzog.  
Enttäuscht legte de Jägerin den Kopf schief, stand auf und hängte die Axt zurück an ihren Gürtel. Für heute würde sie wohl leer ausgehen, aber das war nicht so schlimm. Die Kaninchen würden ihr morgen wieder entkommen müssen.  
Anna drehte den Kopf und schaute in die Richtung, aus der das störende Geräusch gekommen war. Es gab nur eine Art an Lebewesen, die so rücksichtslos und blindlinks durch den Wald stolperte: Menschen. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich wieder um die Kinder, die sie bereits so oft die Wälder durchstreifen gesehen hatte.  
Gemächlich schaute Anna noch einmal über die Schulter und prägte sich die Stelle ein, an der sich der Kaninchenbau befand, bevor sie, ohne einen Ton zu verursachen, davonschlich. Neugierig wie sie nun mal war, wollte sie einen Blick auf die Eindringlinge werfen und eilig bewegte sie sich an einem kleinen Bach entlang, erklomm eine Hügelkuppe und ging zwischen den Ästen eines kleinen Bäumchens in die Hocke.  
Ihr Blick wanderte von links nach rechts und blieb an einer Bewegung hängen, weit in der Ferne zwischen zwei Baumstämmen. Aufmerksam spähte Anna in die Richtung und erkannte eine Gruppe von Kindern, die gerade eines nach dem anderen über eine entwurzelte Kiefer sprangen. Wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. Dann bewegte sich die Jägerin rückwärts den Hügel nach unten und schlich in einem weiten Bogen nach rechts, stets nach den verräterischen Geräuschen und Stimmen der Kinder lauschend.  
„Wenn wir sie finden, berührst du sie als erste", befahl eines der Kinder und ein anderes fragte ängstlich: „Warum ich?"  
Bei beiden schien es sich um Mädchen zu handeln.  
„Weil du heute das erste Mal dabei bist", meldete sich ein Junge und das erste Mädchen fügte hinzu: „Du musst dich erst beweisen."  
„Sonst kannst du gleich wieder nach Hause gehen", sagte ein Vierter und ein Fünfter wollte wissen: „Hast du etwa Angst?"  
„Ich… Nein!", verteidigte sich das zweite Mädchen kleinlaut und mit vor Angst zitternder Stimme.  
„Na also", meinte das andere, während Anna hinter einem Busch vorbeischlich und einen kurzen Blick auf die Gruppe erhaschte: „Dann gibt's ja kein Problem."  
„Aber erst mal müssen wir sie finden", sagte einer der Jungen und das ängstliche Mädchen fragte: „Habt ihr sie schon mal gefunden?"  
„Schon viele Male", antwortete das erste Mädchen.  
„Berührt auch?"  
„Nein, sie ist uns immer entwischt."  
Anna legte den Kopf etwas schief, während sie dem Gespräch lauschte und versuche sich zu erinnern, bei welcher Gelegenheit sie vor den Kindern geflohen war und nicht umgekehrt. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass das vorlaute Mädchen wohl eine Lügnerin war. Anna mochte keine Lügnerinnen.  
„Aber wenn ihr sie noch nie berührt habt", fragte das ängstliche Mädchen weiter: „Warum muss ich dann die erste sein?"  
Anna sah, wie das andere Mädchen, bei der es sich offenbar um die Anführerin handelte, stehenblieb und sich umdrehte. „Was ist jetzt? Machst du mit oder nicht?"  
„Ja schon… Aber warum muss ich…"  
„Weil du die Neue bist", rief die Anführerin hysterisch: „Mein Dad hat gleich gesagt, dass man euch Niggern nicht trauen kann, als ihr letzten Monat in die Stadt gezogen seid. Du musst uns das Gegenteil beweisen."  
„Wir sollen dieses Wort nicht sagen", bemerkte einer der Jungen, doch die Anführerin ließ sich nicht beirren und entgegnete: „Mein Dad sagt, wir leben in einem freien Land und dürfen sagen was wir wollen."  
Anna hatte mittlerweile entschieden, dass sie die Anführerin ganz und gar nicht leiden konnte. Hinter einem Felsen verborgen überlegte sie, was nun zu tun war. Einerseits hatten Sally und Meg ihr eingeschärft, dass es wichtig war im Verborgenen zu bleiben, doch andererseits war sie auch neugierig darauf, wie die Kinder reagieren würden, wenn sie sich zeigte.  
Nein, das durfte sie nicht. Sie hatte es Sally und Meg versprochen und Versprechen musste man halten.  
„Ich glaube, ich will das nicht tun", sagte nun das ängstliche Mädchen, woraufhin sie die Anführerin für einen kurzen Moment anschaute und anschließend sagte: „Dann kannst du nicht bei uns mitmachen. Hau ab."  
„Aber ich…"  
„Hau ab!", rief die vorlaute Anführerin und schubste das ängstliche Mädchen grob nach hinten. Mit einem piepsigen Schrei stolperte sie über einen Stein und fiel rückwärts zu Boden.  
„Gehen wir", sagte die Anführerin gebieterisch und zog von dannen, während ihr die anderen Jungen zögerlich folgten. Offenbar schienen sie mit ihrer Aktion nicht ganz einverstanden zu sein, aber keiner wagte es zu widersprechen. Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen blieb derweil liegen und sah der Gruppe erschrocken nach. Anna, die die ganze Szene von ihrem Versteck aus beobachtet hatte, knurrte leise und wünschte sich, sie könnte Personen wie diese Anführerin aus ihrem Wald entfernen.  
Aber sie hatte Meg versprochen, keinem der Kinder etwas anzutun. Und Versprechen musste man halten.  
Das zurückgelassene Mädchen rappelte sich derweil auf und versuchte den Schmutz von ihren Kleidern zu klopfen. Anschließen schniefte sie und hob die Hand, um eine Träne wegzuwischen, während sie sich ganz offensichtlich verzweifelt umschaute. Anna beobachtete die Kleine und fragte sich, ob sie Hilfe brauchte. Aber was konnte sie tun? Sie durfte sich ja nicht zeigen.  
Das Mädchen schaute ihrer alten Gruppe nach, aus der sie nun wohl ausgestoßen war und schickte sich bereits an ihnen zu folgen. Dann überlegte sie es sich jedoch anders und wanderte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.  
Irgendwo brach ein kleines Tier durchs Unterholz, von dem Anna wusste, dass es keine Gefahr darstellte. Trotzdem fuhr das kleine Mädchen ängstlich herum und schaute in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Anna schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss dem armen Ding zu folgen, bis sie sich sicher war, dass es den Heimweg finden würde.  
Lautlos schlich sie ihr hinterher und vermied sorgfältig jeden Kontakt. Das Mädchen sollte nicht wissen, dass sie verfolgt wurde, Anna hatte es versprochen. Unsicher beschrieb die Kleine einen weiten Bogen, als sie sich zögerlich durch den Wald bewegte und immer wieder ängstliche Blicke in alle Richtungen warf. Es war klar zu erkennen, dass sie kaum wusste, in welche Richtung sie gehen musste.  
Ihre scharfen Ohren verrieten Anna, dass das Mädchen immer schneller atmete. Ein klares Zeichen für wachsende Panik. Wenig später beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und nun vernahm die Jägerin auch den ein oder anderen Schluchzer. Das Mädchen stand offenbar kurz vor der absoluten Verzweiflung, weinend rannte es durch den Wald und suchte panisch nach einem Rückweg, während sich ihre dunklen Zöpfe in den Büschen verfingen. Mehrere Male stolperte sie, bis sie sich schlussendlich das Hemd an einem Ast aufriss und erschrocken stehenblieb.  
„Hilfe!", rief sie in den Wald hinein.  
Nur das Echo antwortete.  
„Hilfe!", schrie sie erneut: „Bitte!"  
Aufgeschreckt durch die Hilferufe flog ein mittelgroßer Vogel völlig harmlos, jedoch mit lautem Flügelschlagen aus einem nahen Gebüsch davon und jagte dem Mädchen einen solchen Schrecken ein, dass es laut schreiend nach zusammenzuckte. Ängstlich wich sie zurück und stolperte erneut, dieses Mal über eine Wurzel.  
Wieder lag sie der Länge nach auf dem Boden, während Anna einen Entschluss fasste. Bewusst unachtsam trat sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor und blieb mehrere Meter entfern stehen. Trotzdem dauerte es einen Moment, bis das Mädchen sie entdeckte.  
Zitternd hielt die Kleine inne in ihrem Versuch aufzustehen und starrte Anna wortlos an. Die Jägerin hatte sich dazu entschieden, nicht sofort zu ihr hinzugehen, um ihr nicht noch mehr Angst einzujagen. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, das Mädchen sollte nicht versuchen vor ihr davonzulaufen. Also stand sie nur da, mit schief gelegtem Kopf und ließ ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen gleiten, während das dunkelhäutige Mädchen wie zu Eis erstarrt dastand.  
Nach einem Moment ging Anna in die Hocke und verringerte auf diese Weise ihre Höhe, von der sie wusste, dass sie bedrohlich wirken konnte. Die ganze Zeit über versuchte die Jägerin ein vertrauenerweckendes Lächeln zu zeigen und langsam legte sie ihre Axt auf den Boden. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Behutsam hob sie die rechte Hand und begann freundlich zu winken. Das schien dem Mädchen etwas Sicherheit zu geben, denn sie löste sich aus ihrer Schockstarre und stand nun vollends auf, die verweinten Augen nach wie vor auf die Jägerin geheftet.  
„Willst… Willst du mir wehtun?"  
Anna schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Das wollte sie ganz und gar nicht.  
„Kannst du… du mir helfen?", fragte das Mädchen und schniefte heftig.  
Anna nickte. Die Miene der Kleinen hellte sich sofort auf und zeigte ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln. Erleichtert streckte Anna die Hand aus und hielt sie dem Mädchen entgegen, das nun zögerlich auf sie zuging. Nach einem Moment berührten die sanften Finger des Mädchens die raue Pranke der Jägerin und sie machte große Augen.  
„Whoa, du bist ja gar nicht aus Luft."  
Anna schüttelte den Kopf und fragte dann: „Wie heißen du?"  
Offenbar überrascht, dass sie sprechen konnte, wich das Mädchen wieder einen Schritt zurück und stammelte anschließend: „Ma… Marie"  
„Ich Anna", antwortete die Jägerin und stand anschließend auf, was der Kleinen wohl wieder etwas Angst einjagte, denn sie machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Freundlich lächelnd schaute Anna zu ihr hinunter und fragte: „Du dich verirrt?"  
Das Mädchen nickte ängstlich.  
„Komm, ich bringe raus", sagte Anna, ging hinüber und hob das Mädchen in den Arm. Anschließend nahm sie mit der anderen Hand ihre Axt vom Boden auf, bevor sie sich zielstrebig auf den Rückweg machte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht in die Stadt gehen durfte, deshalb würde sie das Mädchen einfach zu Sally bringen. Sally würde wissen, was zu tun war. Sie wusste schließlich immer, was zu tun war.

Etwas außer Atem joggte Meg die letzten Meter zur Coldwind Farm und lief dann mit federnden Schritten die drei Stufen nach oben zur Eingangstür, wo sie keuchend stehenblieb. Sie holte zwei Mal tief Luft und beruhigte ihren Kreislauf, bevor sie rufend das Haus betrat.  
„Hallo, ich bin wieder da."  
„Hervorragend", kam es aus der Küche zurück: „Bring mir die Sachen herein, dann gibt's gleich Mittagessen."  
Meg lief hinüber in die Küche und reichte Sally ihren Rucksack. Die Krankenschwester verfrachtete ihn sofort auf die Arbeitsfläche neben dem Kühlschrank und begann die Lebensmittel in die verschiedenen Regale zu räumen. Dann griff sie nach einem metallenen Topf und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Meg setzte sich unterdessen zu Max an den Tisch, der gerade dabei war die Wörter und Sätze in Claudettes Dinosaurierbuch zu entziffern.  
„Hi, Max", grüßte sie und warf einen Blick in die Seiten, wo sie die Abbildung eines Tyrannosaurus Rex erkannte.  
„Meg hallo", murmelte Max, konzentrierte sich jedoch weiterhin auf den Text im Buch. Die Athletin überflog schnell die Informationen in einem der Textkästchen, bevor sie fragte: „Wie kommst du voran?"  
„Schwierig", stammelte Max: „Viele Wörter, lange Wörter"  
„Tyrannosaurus", murmelte Meg und nickte: „Die haben alle so lange Namen, ist aber eine gute Übung für dich und Anna."  
Max nickt vergnügt und gluckste leise, während Sally neugierig etwas aus Megs Rucksack fischte. Eilig entfaltete sie das zusammengeknüllte Papier und überflog schnell die Zeilen auf dem offenbar für einen Marathon werbenden Flyer.  
„Hey, Meg", fragte sie über die Schulter: „Machst du da mit?"  
Meg schaute überrascht zu ihr hinüber und Sally hielt erklärend das Flugblatt in die Luft.  
„Nein", antwortete die Athletin: „Den hat mir so eine Sportlerin in die Hand gedrückt, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte. Aber ich sollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen, sonst lauft ihr noch Gefahr entdeckt zu werden."  
Die Krankenschwester schaute kurz zu Meg, auf den Flyer und dann wieder zu Meg, bevor sie schnell den Topf kontrollierte und sich anschließend zu der Athletin an den Tisch setzte.  
„Würdest du gerne mitmachen?"  
Meg sah auf und schaute kurz auf den Zettel in Sallys Hand, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr bei so einer Veranstaltung dabei gewesen."  
„Ich sehe doch, dass es dich reizt."  
Meg zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ein wenig. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass…"  
„Dann lauf doch mit", fuhr ihr Sally dazwischen: „Im Ernst, wir drei sind die letzten, um die du dich Sorgen machen musst."  
„Was, wenn ich jemanden kennenlerne und der dann irgendwann hier aufkreuzt?", fragte Meg unsicher: „Wenn die in der Stadt von euch erfahren, kommen die hier raus und lynchen euch, da bin ich mir sicher."  
„Erstens", Sally hob einen Finger: „Sobald die aus der Stadt Max sehen, hauen sie ab. Zweitens", sie hob den nächsten Finger: „Wird das nicht passieren, nur weil du bei einem Marathon mitläufst."  
„Ich dachte, es wäre besser kein Risiko einzugehen."  
„Das ist doch kein Risiko", erwiderte Sally: „Bitte, Meg, ich sehe doch, dass es dich nach Gesellschaft sehnt, seit wir wieder aus New York zurück sind."  
„Ich…"  
„Das ist auch ganz normal. Wenn du noch länger hier mit uns herumsitzt, verpasst du noch dein halbes Leben. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du da mitmachst."  
Sally hielt ihr den Flyer entgegen. Meg schaute sie kurz an, nickte dann und nahm den Zettel in die Hand. Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Anna kam mit stampfenden Schritten hereingepoltert, offenbar etwas auf dem Arm tragend.  
„Hallo Anna, hast du uns wieder etwas mitge…", sagte Sally, brach jedoch mitten im Satz ab, als die Jägerin ein kleines Mädchen auf den Boden setzte, das sich sofort ängstlich hinter ihr versteckte. Anna schaute der Kleinen kurz nach, bevor sie sich Sally zuwandte.  
„Oh mein Gott, Anna, darüber haben wir doch gesprochen", rief Sally und stand auf: „Du solltest die Kinder doch in Ruhe lassen. Bitte sag mir, dass du keinem etwas getan hast."  
„Ich nichts gemacht habe", antwortete die Jägerin: „Andere Kinder mich nicht gesehen"  
„Warum hast du sie den mitgenommen?"  
„Sie sich in Wald verirrt", erklärte die Jägerin: „Ich sie rausgeholt"  
„Du hast dich im Wald verirrt?", fragte Sally, dieses Mal an das kleine Mädchen gerichtet. Die Kleine nickte hinter Annas Knie hervor und Sally ging in die Hocke. Die Jägerin fragte derweil: „Ich falsch gemacht?"  
„Nein", rief Meg vom Tisch herüber und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf: „Aber ich glaube, jetzt haben wir ein Problem.  
Sally hatte unterdessen eine Hand nach dem Kind ausgestreckt und fragte freundlich: „Wie heißt du denn, meine Liebe?"  
„Marie"  
„Marie", nickte die Krankenschwester: „Ich hoffe, Anna hat dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt."  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Komm, du brauchts keine Angst vor uns zu haben", sagte Sally behutsam und die Kleine kam langsam hinter Anna hervor. Ihren Blick hatte sie stets auf Sallys oranges Auge gerichtet, bis sie Max am Tisch sitzen sah. Ängstlich blieb sie wieder stehen.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", wiederholte Sally und stand auf: „Mein Name ist Sally, das ist Max. Er schaut vielleicht böse aus, aber er ist ganz lieb. Wirklich."  
Max versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.  
„Und das ist Meg", fuhr Sally fort, woraufhin die Athletin grüßend die Hand hob. Anschließend wollte die Krankenschwester wissen: „Du kommst aus Weeks, oder?"  
Da Mädchen nickte.  
„Gut, Meg kann dich dorthin zurückbringen", sagte Sally: „Aber vorher gibt's Mittagessen. Hast du Hunger?"  
Das Mädchen zögerte kurz, bevor sie erneut nickte.  
„Dann komm und setz dich zu uns", lud Sally sie ein, während Anna an ihr vorbeiging, die Axt an die Wand lehnte und sich anschließend an den Tisch setzte. Das Mädchen folgte ihr zögerlich und wurde plötzlich von der Jägerin in ihren Schoß gehoben. Dort saß sie nun und starrte einen Moment lang erschrocken zu Max, bevor sie von Meg angesprochen wurde.  
„Wie alt bist du?"  
„A… acht"  
„Dann kannst du sicher schon ganz toll lesen, oder?"  
Marie nickte und Meg sagte: „Anna und Max sind gerade beim Üben. Sie können´s auch schon richtig gut, aber sicher nicht so gut wie du."  
Das Mädchen schien verunsichert und Meg schob ihr das Dinosaurierbuch hinüber: „Hier, hilf Max doch mal mit diesen Sätzen."  
Sally hatte sich derweil wieder an den Herd gestellt und schätzte nun die Menge Reis ab, die sie für vier Personen brauchen würde. Sie selbst würde nichts essen, da sie wie beim Schlaf, mit nur sehr wenig auskam. Für Meg würde sie etwas Gemüse hinzugeben, Anna hingegen brauchte Fleisch. Max war ein wahrerer Allesfresser und würde von allem ein Bisschen erhalten. Ein Bisschen bedeutete in seinem Fall eine ganze Menge, der Hinterwäldler aß nämlich für drei Männer. Hoffentlich würde er etwas für Marie übriglassen.  
Geschickt band sich Sally eine Kochschürze um die Taille und begann anschließend damit, Schnitzel in einer Pfanne anzubraten. Nicht zu viel, Anna mochte ihr Fleisch möglichst roh und blutig. Aber heute war Marie dabei, da sollte man sich vielleicht etwas mehr an die Norm halten, dachte die Krankenschwester und schaute über die Schulter.  
Marie und Meg waren gerade dabei zusammen mit Max einen Satz durchzugehen und erfreut bemerket Sally, dass das Mädchen schon beinahe alle Scheu verloren hatte. Belustigt brach sie zusammen mit Max in Gelächter aus, als er wiederholt ein Wort falsch ausgesprochen hatte.  
Wenig später servierte Sally bereits das Essen, wobei Meg ihr beim Decken half und anschließend das Dinosaurierbuch auf einen nahen Schrank legte. Da alle einen Heißhunger hatten, erstarb das Gespräch für eine Weile, bis sie ihre Teller leergeputzt hatten. Danach ging es weiter mit dem Lesen, bevor Sally auf die Uhr schaute und sagte: „Was sagst du, Marie, soll Meg dich langsam nach Hause bringen? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich deine Eltern Sorgen um dich machen."  
Das kleine Mädchen nickte, woraufhin die Athletin aufstand und sich die Schuhe anzog. Marie verabschiedete sich derweil von Max und Anna, sprang dann von ihrem Stuhl und lief ebenfalls zur Tür. Die Jägerin winkte ihr noch lächelnd hinterher, als sie gefolgt von Meg das Haus verließ.  
„Dann bringen wir dich mal nach Hause", sagte die Athletin und gemeinsam traten die beiden den Weg in die Stadt an.

Der Tag näherte sich bereits seinem Ende und die Sonne würde bald den Horizont berühren, als Meg und Marie endlich Weeks erreichten. Fröhlich plaudernd liefen sie durch die Gassen. Die Kleine war gar nicht zu bremsen.  
„Du bist also neu hier?", fragte Meg und Marie nickte. „Mhm, wir sind vor einem Monat hierhergezogen. Ich und meine Familie."  
„Hast du Geschwister?"  
„Ich habe einen Bruder", antwortete Marie: „Aber der ist schon viel älter als ich und wohnt in einer großen Stadt weit weg. Meine Mutter und er verstehen sich nicht so gut."  
„Warum denn das?"  
„Mein Dad hat gesagt, das würde er mir später mal erklären", sagte Marie und balancierte auf der Bordsteinkante: „Er hat auch gesagt, er sei nicht mein echter Bruder. Nur halb oder so."  
„Ich verstehe", murmelte Meg.  
„Oh, kannst du es mir erklären? Ich hab´s nämlich nicht ganz verstanden."  
„Ich glaube, das sollte lieber dein Vater tun", antwortete Meg und wechselte dann das Thema: „Wusstest du, dass ich auch erst vor kurzem nach Weeks gezogen bin?"  
„Wirklich?"  
„Ja, vor einem guten Jahr erst."  
„Das ist aber schon lange", meinte Marie lachend, woraufhin Meg entgegnete: „Für dich vielleicht schon. Warte nur, bis du so alt bist wie ich, dann wirst du schon sehen wie schnell die Zeit vergehen kann."  
„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte Marie und zog Meg an der Hand nach rechts.  
„In ein paar Wochen zweiundzwanzig", antwortete die Athletin und die Kleine schlug aufgeregt die Hände vor den Mund: „Das ist ja nicht mehr lange! Darf ich zu deiner Geburtstagsfeier kommen?"  
„Meiner Geburtstagsfeier?", fragte Meg schmunzelnd: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine machen werde."  
„Warum nicht?", wollte Marie wissen, doch Meg zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Weißt du was, wenn ich eine mache, dann schick ich dir eine Einladung. In Ordnung?"  
„In Ordnung", nickte Marie.  
„Ist es noch weit?", fragte die Athletin und die Kleine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, gleich hier um die Ecke. Wir haben kein großes Haus, eigentlich nur eine Wohnung. Mein Dad sagt, das ist alles, was er sich leisten kann. Er verdient nicht viel Geld, glaube ich. Nicht so wie du."  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich viel Geld verdiene?"  
„Weil du so ein großes Haus hast!"  
„Das gehört aber eigentlich gar nicht mir", antwortete Meg: „Das gehört Max. Er hat es von seiner Familie bekommen und er lässt uns darin wohnen."  
„Dann verdient Max also viel Geld?"  
„Nein", sagte Meg lachend: „Seine Familie hat vielleicht einmal viel Geld verdient und das Haus ist alles, was übriggeblieben ist."  
„Das ist aber schade", antwortete Marie und zeigte dann auf einen heruntergekommenen Plattenbau: „Wir sind da."  
Meg brauchte nur einen schnellen Blick, um zu erkennen, dass Maries Vater wahrhaftig nicht viel Geld verdienen musste. Soweit sie wusste, diente das Gebäude als Unterkunft für die Gelegenheitsarbeiter, die von den reichen Landbesitzern von Weeks auf den Feldern beschäftigt wurden. Die Mieten waren wahrscheinlich nicht allzu hoch, doch bei dem Zustand des Gebäudes konnte man wohl jede Summe als Wucherpreis bezeichnen. In Meg keimte Mitleid auf, für Marie, die ihre Kindheit in einer so trostlosen Umgebung verbringen musste. Sie drehte sich zu der Kleinen um und ging in die Hocke.  
„Okay, Marie, bevor wir dich deinen Eltern zurückbringen, muss ich dich um etwas bitten."  
Das Mädchen schaute Meg fragend an.  
„Es geht um Max, Anna und Sally", erklärte Meg: „Wie du gesehen hast, sind sie wirklich nette Leute. Genau wie du und ich wollen sie nur ein ungestörtes und friedliches Leben führen. Aber sie haben ein Problem. Du hast es selbst gesehen, sie sind nicht wie alle anderen und auch wenn sie eigentlich unfassbar liebe Personen sind, könnten die Menschen trotzdem Angst vor ihnen haben. Verstehst du mich?"  
Marie nickte.  
„Und wenn die Menschen Angst haben, dann können sie schlimme Dinge tun. Furchtbare Dinge. Deshalb musst du mir versprechen, dass du niemandem erzählst, dass es sie gibt, okay? Das ist sehr wichtig."  
Marie nickte erneut und fragte dann: „Auch nicht meinen Eltern?"  
„Auch nicht deinen Eltern", bestätigte Meg: „Nicht ihnen, nicht deinen Freunden, niemandem."  
„Ich habe gar keine Freunde", sagte das Mädchen und schaute traurig zu Boden. Meg zog kurz die Augenbrauen nach oben, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich bin sicher, dass du unter den Dorfkindern bald Freunde finden wirst."  
„Die mögen mich nicht", murmelte Marie und sah auf: „Darf ich euch manchmal besuchen kommen?"  
„Marie, ich… Ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut wäre."  
Enttäuscht sah sie wieder zu Boden.  
„Na gut"  
Meg hielt kurz inne und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, der ihr Herz befiel, als sie der Kleinen eine Absage erteilen musste. Aber es war besser so. Entschlossen stand sie wieder auf und öffnete die Eingangstür. Zuerst ließ Meg Marie hindurch, bevor sie selbst eintrat und der Kleinen anschließend die Treppen nach oben folgte.  
Im zweiten Stock blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen und Meg klopfte zweimal kräftig dagegen. Als sie Schritte im Inneren der Wohnung hörte, schaute sie hinunter zu Marie und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das die Kleine jedoch nicht erwiderte. Dann öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und Meg fand sich einem besorgt aussehendem Afroamerikaner gegenüber.  
„Ja, wie kann ich Ihnen… Marie!"  
Der Mann kniete sich sofort nach unten und zog seine Tochter zu sich hin.  
„Wo bist du denn gewesen? Wir waren drauf und dran, dich suchen zu gehen."  
„Sie hat sich im Wald verirrt", erklärte Meg und der Mann schaute zu ihr auf. „Sie war ganz aufgelöst. Ich habe ihr etwas zu essen geben und sie dann zurückgebracht."  
Fragend wandte sich der Arbeiter seiner Tochter zu: „Warst du nicht mit den anderen Kindern unterwegs? Ich dachte, die kennen sich aus."  
„Ja, aber die mögen mich nicht", murmelte die Kleine: „Sie haben gesagt, ich soll abhauen."  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf, während der Vater seiner Tochter tröstend in den Arm nahm. Dann wandte er sich der Athletin zu und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen."  
„Keine Ursache"  
„Ich würde Ihnen ja gern etwas geben, aber ich habe leider selbst nicht viel."  
„Das ist auch nicht nötig", antwortete Meg: „Sie haben eine wundervolle Tochter."  
„Ich weiß", antwortete der Mann: „Nochmals vielen Dank. Ich könnte mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde. Übrigens, mein Name ist Leonard."  
„Meg", antwortete die Athletin und die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände, bevor Meg sich verabschiedete und der Mann seine Tochter in die Wohnung bugsierte. Über die Schulter tauschten Marie und Meg einen letzten Blick aus, bevor die Tür quietschend ins Schloss fiel. Mit dumpfer Wut im Magen wandte sich die Athletin zum Gehen.

„Wie sieht´s aus?", wollte Sally wissen: „Sind wir aufgeflogen?"  
Meg zog sich zuerst die Schuhe aus und setzte sich an den Tisch, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich glaube nicht. Marie hat mir versprochen, niemandem etwas zu sagen. Außerdem ist ihre Familie nicht gerade beliebt in Weeks."  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
„Naja, ihr Vater ist einer der farbigen Feldarbeiter", seufzte Meg und rieb sich müde die Augen: „Und Marie hat sich offenbar nicht im Wald verirrt, sie wurde von den anderen Kindern da zurückgelassen."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Sally entgeistert: „Das ist ja furchtbar. Anna hat mir vorhin so etwas Ähnliches erzählt, ich hab´s ihr aber nicht wirklich geglaubt. Die Arme."  
„Jedenfalls wird sie niemandem etwas sagen wollen und wenn, dann wird man ihr nur schwer glauben", schloss Meg, woraufhin Sally entgegnete: „Vergiss nicht, du bist auch nicht gerade gern gesehen unter den Landleuten."  
Die Athletin schaute verdrießlich in ihre Hände, bevor sie antwortete: „Im Moment können wir ohnehin nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten."


	2. Das Ablenkungsmanöver

**Das Ablenkungsmanöver**

„Wusstet ihr, dass es in Paris fünf Freiheitsstatuen gibt?"  
„Freiheitsstatuen?", fragte Dwight: „Also… New York Freiheitsstatuen? Die mit der Fackel?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Claudette: „Allerdings ist keine davon so riesig, wie die hier bei uns."  
„Das glaube ich gern", murmelte Dwight und hob in Erinnerungen schwelgend den Kopf. In Gedanken beschwor er Bilder von ihrem Ausflug nach New York herauf und wie er zusammen mit Claudette den Sonnenuntergang hinter dem Wahrzeichen der Stadt genossen hatte.  
„Die wurden ja während des Unabhängigkeitskrieges aufgestellt, oder nicht?", fragte Nea: „Da hat Frankreich auf Seiten der Staaten gekämpft."  
Claudette nickte und Dwight murmelte: „Ihr beide kennt auch ja aus."  
„Natürlich", entgegnete Claudette: „Wenn ich nach Paris fliege, muss ich auch über die Stadt und seine Geschichte Bescheid wissen, oder nicht?"  
Nea verdrehte die Augen.  
„Oh Gott, ich bin so aufgeregt.", rief Claudette: „Heute in einer Woche fliege ich schon über den Atlantik."  
Dwight murrte etwas Unverständliches, während Nea sagte: „Ich würde so gerne mit dir mitkommen. Dann wäre ich endlich mal wieder unter normalen Leuten."  
„Normale Leute?", fragte Dwight etwas aufgebracht: „Sind wir etwa keine normalen Leute?"  
„In Europa ticken die Menschen einfach anders", antwortete Nea schulterzuckend und zeigte dann an Dwight vorbei: „Schaut, da drüben kommt sie."  
Dwight und Claudette wandten sich um und erblickten eine kleine Asiatin, die mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck über die Straße gelaufen kam. Sichtlich schlecht gelaunt gesellte sich Feng zu ihren Freunden und knurrte: „Diese Scharade ist sogar einmal im Jahr schon zu viel."  
„Sind sie wirklich so schlimm?", wollte Claudette mitfühlen wissen. Anstatt zu antworten, zog Feng eine hässliche Grimasse und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kehle, bevor sie frustriert ausrief: „Sie können es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass ich glücklich mit meinem Leben bin."  
„Wir haben eine Menge Autos gesehen", sagte Dwight: „Gehören die alle zu deiner Familie?"  
„Jep"  
„Das müssen ja über fünfzig Leute sein", staunte Dwight und Nea fügte hinzu: „Chinesen gibt's halt viele."  
Sie schenkte Feng ein Lächeln, das jedoch die gewünschte Wirkung verfehlte. Stattdessen schaltete sich Claudette ein: „Komm, gehen wir lieber, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kommt, dich zurückzupfeifen."  
„Liebend gern", sagte Feng und würdigte das Restaurant hinter ihr, das heute Abend von einer asiatischen Großfamilie komplett ausgebucht worden war, keines weiteren Blickes. Immer noch verärgert ließ sie es im Dunkel der Nacht zurück und begann über ihre Verwandten herzuziehen.  
„Stellt euch vor, die haben schon wieder die Sache mit dem Cello ausgegraben", rief Feng und warf die Hände in die Luft: „Ich wollte niemals Cello spielen, ich konnte niemals Cello spielen und ich werde auch niemals Cello spielen. Niemals!"  
„Wir glauben dir ja", versuchte Nea zu beschwichtigen.  
„Ihr schon, aber nicht meine Eltern. Oh nein!", knurrte Feng: „Nein, die müssen ja vor der versammelten Tafel eine Rede halten und dabei ungefähr hundert Stunden lang in Selbstmitleid über ihre ach so missratene Tochter baden."  
„Sie haben eine Rede über dich gehalten?", fragte Dwight.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Feng: „Eigentlich wollte sie ja Tante Lei zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Ihr wisst schon, der eigentliche Grund, warum alle da sind. Aber dann gings wieder los: Und sie hätten ja alles versucht, und ihre kleine Feng hat ja nie gehört, und dann hat sie mit diesen Computern angefangen, und dann wollte sie nicht einmal Cello lernen und jetzt arbeitet sie als Aufräumerin für den Amerikaner."  
„Aufräumerin für den Amerikaner?", wunderte sich Claudette, doch Feng schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „In Mandarin klingts schlimmer."  
„Aber du bist doch weit mehr als nur eine Aufräumerin", warf Dwight ein: „Ohne dich würde der ganze Laden nur halb so schnell laufen."  
„Sag das meinen Eltern" murmelte Feng, freute sich jedoch über das Kompliment. Etwas aufgeheitert erzählte sie: „Wenigsten war Cousin Chao auch da."  
„Chao?", fragte Claudette: „Von dem hast du uns ja noch nie erzählt."  
„Ich habe ihn auch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen", antwortete Feng: „Er lebt drüben in China, in Shenzhen."  
„Cousin Chao… klingt nach einem scharfen Typ", sagte Nea, aber Feng schüttelte lachend den Kopf: „Glaub mir, Chao ist das perfekte Gegenteil eines scharfen Typen. Er lebt in virtuellen Räumen, ist mehr breit als hoch und hat bei WoW eine Spielzeit, auf die man wirklich nicht mehr stolz sein kann. Wir beide teilen uns den Titel des schwarzen Schafs. Ich blamiere unsere Ahnen hier in den USA und er zerstört die Familienehre auf der anderen Seite des Pazifik. Natürlich haben sie uns bei der Platzzuweisung auf gegenüberliegende Seiten des Tisches verbannt. Aber genug von meiner Familie. Ihr sagtet, ihr hättet etwas vor?"  
„Das haben wir", bestätigte Nea und zauberte vier kleine Kärtchen aus einer ihrer Hosentaschen. Feng zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und sagte: „Ähm… wow… Was sind das?"  
„Das sind Kinokarten, Dummchen", erklärte Nea: „Habe ich heute Vormittag bei so einer Verlosung an der Theaterschule gewonnen."  
„Du machst bei Verlosungen mit?"  
„Es war für einen guten Zweck. Mit dem Geld wird so ein Projekt unterstützt, das Kindern im Kongo zu Musikunterricht verhelfen soll. Und irgendwie gings auch um Weltfrieden und so weiter."  
„Du kennst dich ja hervorragend aus", meine Claudette, doch Nea winkte ab und entgegnete: „Ist doch egal. Ich habe vier Karten gewonnen."  
„Und welchen Film schauen wir uns an?", wollte Feng wissen.  
„Shape of Water", antwortete Dwight und Nea fügte hinzu: „Wäre ja nicht unbedingt meine Filmwahl gewesen, aber einem geschenkten Gaul…"  
„Ich habe gehört, der soll gut sein", überlegte Feng: „Hat vier Oskars, oder? Und David hat sich nicht dafür interessiert?"  
„Eigentlich schon", grinste Nea: „Leider findet in seiner Schule so ein Campingausflug statt und die Hälfte der Kinder wollte ihn als Betreuer dabeihaben. Da kann er halt schlecht nein sagen."  
„Beliebtheit ist eben ein zweischneidiges Schwert", meinte Claudette, gerade als die Gruppe die letzte Ecke umrundete und am unteren Ende der Straße das Kino in Sicht kam.  
„Hast du eigentlich wieder einmal mit Meg gesprochen?", wollte Feng wissen und die Kanadierin antwortete: „Ja, das habe ich und sie hat mir ein paar interessante Sachen erzählt. Offenbar hat Anna im Wald ein verirrtes Mädchen gefunden."  
„Sie wurden entdeckt?", fragte Nea erschrocken, doch Claudette schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, die Kleine hat dichtgehalten. Also bis jetzt. Und sonst hat niemand Anna gesehen. Übrigens nimmt sie demnächst an einem Marathon teil."  
„Wird auch Zeit", murmelte Dwight: „Einer Sportskanone wie ihr tut das ganze Herumgesitze ja nicht gut. Wisst ihr noch wie niedergeschlagen sie war, als wir uns nach New York von ihr verabschiedet haben"  
„Ja", antwortete Feng: „Sie hat wohl geglaubt, niemand würde es bemerken."  
„Als ich zuletzt mit ihr gesprochen habe, war sie ganz gut drauf", warf Claudette ein: „Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut."

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Bus zum Stehen, zischend öffneten sich die Türen und Meg sprang hinaus auf den Gehsteig. Gemütlich rückte sie einen Riemen ihres Rucksacks zurecht und ließ den Blick die Straße hinabgleiten.  
Burlington war größer als Weeks, das wusste Meg bereits, doch es besaß dieselbe verschlafene Atmosphäre wie seine Nachbarstadt. Die Leute schlenderten gelassen ihrer Wege, blieben immer wieder stehen, um Bekannte zu grüßen und kauften in Geschäften ein, deren Besitzer sie später am Stammtisch wieder treffen würden.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Straße verließ gerade ein Polizist das örtliche Präsidium und ging auf seinen Streifenwagen zu. Er schien nicht in Eile zu sein, sodass Meg schnell hinüberrannte und rief: „Entschuldigung?"  
Der Polizist hob den Kopf und schaute sich um. Als er Meg entdeckte nahm er die Sonnenbrille von der Nase und fragte: „Ja? Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
„Könnten sie mir den Weg zum Sportverein zeigen?"  
„Aber natürlich", nickte der Polizist und hob weisend den Arm: „Gehen sie einfach die Straße nach unten, bis sie an die große Kreuzung gelangen. Dort wenden sie sich dann nach Rechts und gehen in das vierte Gebäude auf der linken Straßenseite."  
„Dankeschön"  
„Keine Ursache"  
Meg wandte sich um und folgte den Richtungsanweisungen, sodass sie wenig später vor einer großen Glastür stand. Sie gehörte zu einem hohen Gebäude mit mehreren Stockwerken und verschiedene Plaketten zeigten an, dass mehrere Büros in dem Bauwerk untergebracht waren. Di gesuchte Institution hatte eine Niederlassung im zweiten Stock.  
Meg drückte die Tür auf und trat in ein dunkles Treppenhaus, das sie geradewegs nach oben vor das Büro des Sportvereins brachte. Nach einem kurzen Anklopfen, gefolgt von der dumpfen Eintrittsaufforderung, betrat sie den Raum.  
Es handelte sich um ein kleines Arbeitszimmer, möbliert mit zwei Schreibtischen und einem Schrank, sowie einer hohen, mit Pokalen und Medaillen gefüllten Vitrine. Eine der Wände war verziert mit einer Reihe an Wimpeln und Flaggen, während eine Glastür in einen zweiten Raum hinüberführte. Rechts von Meg öffnete sich ein Fenster hinaus auf die Straße.  
„Guten Morgen, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
Megs Kopf schoss nach vorne und landete auf einem dunkelhaarigen, jungen Mann, der hinter einem Schreibtisch saß und sie angrinste.  
„Hallo", sagte Meg und ordnete kurz ihre Gedanken: „Ich bin hier, um mich für den Marathon nächste Woche anzumelden. Habt ihr noch Startnummern?"  
„Die haben wir noch", antwortete der junge Mann und legte die Hände auf die Tastatur seines Computers. Nachdem er schnell etwas eingetippt hatte, flog seine Rechte hinüber auf die Maus und führte drei schnelle Klicks aus, während er sagte: „Leider muss ich zugeben, dass wir noch mehr haben, als uns Lieb ist." Er schenkte Meg ein freundliches Lächeln. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir einen Marathon veranstalten und die lokale Bevölkerung hat sich als recht unmotiviert erwiesen. Daher danke ich ihnen, dass sie sich zum Mitmachen entschieden haben."  
Meg nicke und trat etwas näher an den Schreibtisch. Ihr Blick glitt kurz hinüber zu den Pokalen und sie bemerkte, dass eine Menge davon aus Sportarten wie Sprint, Hürden- oder Staffellauf stammten. Disziplinen, mit denen sie selbst bereits einige Erfahrung gemacht hatte.  
„So weit, so gut", sagte der junge Mann und betätigte entschlossen die Eingabetaste: „Dann brauche ich noch ihren Namen und die Anmeldegebühr."  
„Meg Thomas", sagte Meg und legte einen grünen Schein auf den Tisch. Der junge Mann nickte, nahm sich das Geld und ließ es in einer Kasse verschwinden. Anschließend ging er hinüber zu dem großen Wandschrank, öffnete ihn und zog ein weißes Blatt hervor, das er Meg übergab, bevor er ihren Namen in den Computer eingab. Die Athletin warf einen Blick auf ihre Startnummer: 547.  
„Der Marathon startet drüben vor dem alten Rathaus", erklärte der junge Mann und zeigte aus dem Fenster: „Einfach die Straße hinunter bis zum Hauptplatz. Um halb zehn geht's los."  
Meg nickte: „Alles klar"  
„Wissen sie, mir kommt es so vor, als hätte ich sie schon mal irgendwo gesehen", sagte der junge Mann und musterte Meg eindringlich. Dann schnippte er mit dem Finger und fragte: „Wurden sie nicht von meiner Schwester vor dem Supermarkt in Weeks angesprochen?"  
„Ja, das war ich", antwortete Meg, erfreut, dass man sich an sie erinnerte.  
„Ich weiß noch, wie Ellie mir gesagt hat, dass sie ein gutes Gefühl bei dir hat", erzählte der junge Mann: „Offensichtlich hat sie sich nicht getäuscht. Übrigens, mein Name ist Chris." Er streckt Meg die Hand hin.  
„Freut mich"; antwortete Meg und schlug ein. Chris hatte einen kräftigen Händedruck, ganz so, wie man es sich von einem Sportler erwartete.  
„Also dann…", sagte er: „Wir sehen uns an der Startlinie."  
„Das werden wir", bestätigte Meg. Anschließend verabschiedete sie sich und saß wenig später bereits wieder im Bus zurück nach Weeks. In ihren Händen hielt sie immer noch die weiße Startnummer aus reißfesten Papier, während ihr Blick gedankenverloren auf der dahingleitenden Landschaft ruhte. Nächste Woche würde sie dieselbe Strecke zu Fuß zurücklegen, ausgestattet mit nichts weiter als der Kraft ihres eigenen Körpers. Was für ein Genuss!  
Meg hatte sofort bemerkt, dass Chris gut durchtrainiert und auf der Höhe seiner physischen Kräfte war. Sie selbst hingegen war seit Jahren in keinem Wettrennen mehr dabei gewesen und würde wohl erst lange Zeit nach ihm und seinen Kollegen ins Ziel kommen. Natürlich nur im Falle, dass sie es überhaupt so weit schaffte.  
Nach einiger Zeit machte der Bus in Weeks halt und entließ die Athletin auf den rauen Bordstein. Endlich steckte sie die Startnummer in ihren Rucksack und wollte bereits den Rückweg zur Coldwind Farm antreten, hielt jedoch inne, als jemand ihren Namen rief. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und erblickte Leonard, der über die Straße auf sie zu gelaufen kam.  
„Meg", rief er und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Die Athletin reagierte indem sie stehen blieb und ebenfalls die Hand hob. Einen Moment später stand der Afroamerikaner auch schon direkt vor ihr.  
„Hallo, Leonard", sagte Meg und schüttelte dem Mann die Hand: „Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
„Weißt du, Meg", antwortete Leonard: „Ich habe mich nie richtig dafür bedankt, dass du mir Marie zurückgebracht hast."  
„Ich bitte dich, das habe ich doch gern getan", entgegnete Meg. Sie erinnerte sich an das niedliche Mädchen und fragte sich, wo sich die Kleine gerade befand. Hoffentlich stromerte sie nicht schon wieder in der Nähe der Farm umher.  
„Darf ich dich auf einen Kaffee einladen?", fragte Leonard und hob die Augenbrauen: „Es ist zwar nur eine kleine Geste, aber… Ich habe sonst nicht viel."  
Meg überlegte kurz und ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass sie früh dran war. Die Athletin nickte Leonard zu, was diesem ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.  
„Großartig", rief er und wies die Straße nach unten: „Ich schlage vor wir gehen zu Kelly, sie macht den besten Kaffee in der ganzen Stadt. Schon mal bei ihr gewesen?"  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie hat italienische Wurzeln", erzählte Leonard: „Und das schlägt sich in ihrem Kaffee nieder. Ihr Vater stammt aus der Toskana, soviel ich weiß."  
„Was hat ihn denn nach Weeks verschlagen?", wollte Meg mit einem ungläubigen Grinsen wissen. Leonard zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Keine Ahnung. Aber es waren entweder massive Schwierigkeiten oder eine wunderschöne Frau. Warum sonst sollte man eine Heimat wie die Toskana verlassen?"  
Meg lachte kurz und erblickte im nächsten Augenblick das kleine Lokal, auf das Leonard sie zuführte. Sie hatte es bereits einige Male im Vorbeigehen bemerkt, sich aber nie sonderlich Gedanken dazu gemacht, geschweige denn einen Besuch in Erwägung gezogen. Vor der gläsernen Eingangstür standen drei runde Tische, ausgestattet mit Blumentöpfen und Stühlen. Darüber konnte man einen Schriftzug erkennen: „Kelly´s"  
„Sie haben die Bar nach ihrer Tochter benannt?", fragte Meg und Leonard nickte. „Sie wurde im selben Jahr geboren, in dem sie die Bar gegründet haben. Das war vor gut dreißig Jahren und mittlerweile hat sie die Leitung übernommen."  
„Woher weißt du das eigentlich alles?", wollte Meg wissen, als Leonard ihr die Tür aufhielt: „Du bist doch erst seit ein paar Monaten hier."  
„Kelly ist eine gesprächige Frau", grinste der Afroamerikaner: „Und ich bin schnell Stammkunde bei ihr geworden."  
Meg nickte und schaute sich um, nachdem sie die Bar betreten hatte. Ihr Blick viel auf einen hölzernen Tresen, ein paar niedrige Tische mit gemütlich gepolsterten Bänken und eine große Topfpflanze in einer der Ecken des Raums. Mehrere Köpfe drehten sich den Neuankömmlingen zu, doch Leonards Aufmerksamkeit galt nur der Person hinter der Bar. „Hey, Kelly."  
„Leonard", rief eine kurvenreiche Blondine, die gerade zwei Tassen ausspülte: „Ich bin gleich bei dir. Setz dich schon mal hin, dein Stammplatz ist frei."  
„Wunderbar", murmelte Leonard und zog Meg hinüber zu einem runden Tisch direkt neben einem Fenster, das eine gute Sicht hinaus auf die Straße gewährte. Die beiden ließen sich auf die Bank fallen und Meg sagte: „Sie hat dich ja sofort erkannt. Du scheinst wirklich oft hier zu sein."  
„Oft", bestätigte Leonard: „Und meistens spät abends, wenn nicht mehr viele Leute unterwegs sind. Da kommt man gern ins Gespräch."  
„Ich bin jetzt seit bald zwei Jahren in Weeks", bemerkte Meg: „Und ich habe diesen Ort noch nie von innen gesehen."  
„Dann wurde es doch höchste Zeit", entgegnete Leonard und wollte nach einem kurzen Zögern wissen: „Du wohnst auf der Coldwind Farm, richtig?"  
„Genau"  
„Ich hoffe, ich bin jetzt nicht zu neugierig", sagte der Afroamerikaner: „Aber wie kommt jemand wie du an ein solches Anwesen?"  
„Jemand wie ich?", fragte Meg und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Freundlich, hübsch, jung", antwortete Leonard: „Mit den Toren der Welt weit geöffnet. Warum Weeks?"  
„Nun ja", murmelte Meg und rief sich die Geschichte in Erinnerung, die sie mit Sally vereinbart hatte, sollte sie jemals eine solche Frage beantworten müssen. „Meine Mutter leidet an einer schweren Krankheit und die Ruhe auf dem Land tut ihr gut. Daher bin ich mit ihr nach Weeks gezogen, um sie zu pflegen und ihr ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. Sie kann sehr empfindlich auf Unbekanntes oder Unerwartetes reagieren, weshalb es besser wäre, wenn uns niemand auf der Farm besuchen würde."  
„Das tut mir leid", sagte Leonard und schlug beschämt die Augen nieder: „Ich wusste nicht…"  
„Keine Sorge", antwortete Meg und freute sich innerlich, dass sie die Lüge perfekt über die Bühne gebracht hatte: „Wir führen ein schönes Leben. Mein Vater arbeitet in New York und schickt uns alles Geld, das wir benötigen. Es geht uns wirklich gut."  
„Das freut mich", sagte Leonard und wandte sich dann Kelly zu, die eben an ihren Tisch gekommen war. Die beiden begrüßten sich herzhaft, Leonard machte einen schnellen Witz, den Kelly offenbar höchst amüsant fand und dessen genauere Bedeutung wohl nur den beiden bekannt war, bevor die Kellnerin ihren Blick auf Meg richtete.  
„Dann schaust du endlich auch mal bei mir rein", rief sie und lächelte. Meg machte eine überraschte Miene und fragte: „Kennen wir uns?"  
„Nein", Kelly schüttelte den Kopf: „Also nicht direkt. Aber ich weiß wer du bist. Du bist die, die vor einem Jahr die Coldwind Farm gekauft hat, oder wie lange ist es jetzt her?"  
„Fast schon zwei Jahre", antwortete Meg und schüttelte der Kellnerin die Hand: „Meg Thomas"  
„Kelly Marconi", stellte sich Kelly vor. Anschließend wandte sie sich wieder an Leonard und fragte: „Wie habt ihr zwei euch eigentlich kennen gelernt? Ich dachte du arbeitest für den alten Baxter."  
„Tu ich auch", antwortete Leonard: „Ich kenne Meg auch nicht von der Arbeit her, sondern durch Marie."  
„Marie? Deine Tochter?"  
„Ja. Sie hat sich vor einer Woche im Wald verirrt. Meg hat sie gefunden und zu mir zurückgebracht."  
„Im Wald verirrt?", lachte Kelly: „Na so was. Ist aber verständlich für ein Mädchen, das gerade erst hergezogen ist." Sie warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und sagte dann: „Ich würde ja noch liebend gern mit euch beiden plaudern, aber da kommt schon neue Kundschaft rein. Also, was darf ich euch bringen?"  
Meg und Leonard gaben ihre Bestellungen auf und sogleich wuselte Kelly davon. Ihre Kundschaft wollte bedient werden. Meg sah ihr kurz nach und wandte sich dann an Leonard: „Wo wir gerade von Marie sprechen, wie geht es ihr eigentlich? Ist sie wohlauf?"  
„Es geht ihr gut", antwortete Leonard und winkte ab: „Der Umzug macht ihr ein wenig zu schaffen. Aber es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir unseren Wohnsitz ändern. Ich wünschte nur, die anderen Kinder würden sie etwas besser integrieren."  
„Hat sie noch keine Freunde gefunden?"  
Leonard schüttelte den Kopf: „Es gibt zwei oder drei mit denen sie sich ein wenig versteht, aber wirkliche Freunde… nein, leider nicht."  
„Das verstehe ich nicht", erwiderte Meg: „Marie ist doch so ein nettes Mädchen."  
„Wem sagst du das?", seufzte Leonard: „Aber du hast es ja selbst gehört. Sie hat sich nicht einfach so im Wald verirrt. Sie wurde dort zurückgelassen, als sie versucht hat, sich in einer Gruppe einzufinden."  
„Ich weiß", nickte die Athletin: „Ich hoffe, du bist bei den Eltern der Kinder vorstellig geworden."  
„Das bin ich", antwortete der Afroamerikaner: „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die mir wirklich zugehört haben. Hier in den ländlichen USA sind die Leute etwas… anders. Nicht so tolerant."  
„Da hast du leider recht", bestätigte Meg: „Einige schauen mir immer noch misstrauisch nach, sogar nach zwei Jahren."  
„Ich wünschte mein Bruder wäre hier gewesen", antwortete Leonard: „Der hätte ihnen ganz anders die Meinung gesagt."  
„Dein Bruder?"  
„Arbeitet fürs FBI", erzählte Leonard: „Darf aber nichts darüber erzählen. Ist anscheinend streng geheim."  
„Das FBI hat einen Hang zu Geheimnissen", nickte Meg.  
„Hast du euch bekannt im Bureau?"  
„Bekannte ist vielleicht der falsche Begriff", lachte Meg: „Ich war mal in einen Entführungsfall verwickelt. Ist aber schon lange her."  
„Du meine Güte", staunte Leonard: „Das muss ja furchtbar aufregend gewesen sein."  
In Megs Kopf tauchten Bilder auf, von der dunklen Leere des Nebels, den Tentakeln des Entitus und den Grimassen des Fallenstellers und des Doktors. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, doch sie schaffte es, ihr Unbehagen zu verbergen. „Es war aufregend, ja. Und nachher ein Haufen Papierkram."  
Leonard lachte und sagte: „Das FBI ist eine staatliche Behörde. Ohne Papierkram geht da gar nichts. Du glaubst gar nicht, was meine Frau gerade für einen Aufwand betreibt, um ihren Eltern endlich die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft zu verschaffen."  
„Ist sie aus dem Ausland?"  
„Nein, sie wurde hier geboren. Aber ihre Eltern sind aus Ruanda geflüchtet. Vor einem Bürgerkrieg."  
„Manchmal vergisst man wirklich, wie gut es einem eigentlich geht", murmelte Meg und Leonard nickte: „Leider kommen nicht alle Teile der Welt in den Genuss des Friedens."  
Das Gespräch wurde kurz unterbrochen, als Kelly ihre Getränke vorbeibrachte. Anschließend wechselten sie noch ein paar Worte zu verschiedenen Themen, hauptsächliche belanglose Alltagsangelegenheiten. Leonard erzählt Meg ein wenig über die Arbeit, doch schon bald schaute die Athletin auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie bereits von Sally erwartet wurde. Nachdem sie ihren Kaffee leergetrunken hatte, beendete sie daher das Gespräch, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Coldwind Farm.

Shuhrat Kessikbayev holte tief Luft, festigte den Griff um seine AK und beruhigte seinen Herzschlag. Er hatte bereits vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass die wichtigste Fähigkeit eines Operators weder im Bereich der Waffenhandhabung, noch der Ausdauer oder körperlichen Kraft lagen.  
Natürlich waren exzellente Leistungen in diesen beiden Feldern essentiell, wenn man eine militärische Karriere einschlagen wollte, vor allem bei einer, die einen in die Ränge von Team Rainbow bringen sollte, dem internationalen, aus Operatoren von der ganzen Welt zusammengestellten Einsatzkommando. Nur die Besten der Besten wurden aufgenommen und alle Mitglieder waren hervorragende Schützen und ausgezeichnete Nahkämpfer. Doch die wichtigste Fähigkeit eines Operators war es, in Situationen, in denen das eigene Leben auf dem Spiel stand, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.  
„Also gut", sagte Thatcher, der sich direkt hinter ihm befand und der soeben auf seine Armbanduhr geblickt hatte. „Zeit loszuschlagen. Haltet euch einfach an den Plan."  
Keiner der vier Operatoren gab eine Antwort, doch alle hatten den Befehl ihres Squadleaders verstanden. Mike „Thatcher" Baker war der älteste und erfahrenste Soldat innerhalb Team Rainbows, was sich in seinen Methoden wiederspiegelte. Anstatt auf hochmoderne Technologie zu setzen, war der S.A.S. Operator zu einem Experten darin geworden, diese auszuhebeln und zu entschärfen.  
Vor ihm stand Gilles Touré, jener Mann, den alle unter dem Namen Montagne kannten; den Berg. Kennzeichen des hünenhaften GIGN Operators war der schwere Einsatzschild, den er in brenzligen Situationen ausklappen und in eine undurchdringliche Wand verwandeln konnte. Montagne war in Shuhrats Augen einer der wertvollsten Operatoren in Team Rainbow, seine stählernen Nerven und seine Erfahrung als aktiver Soldat machten ihn zu einem zuverlässigen Kameraden, dem Shurat mit seinem Leben vertraute.  
Links von Montagne befand sich der Kanadier Sebastien „Buck" Coté. Seine Unterlaufschrotflinte war ein wahres Biest, wenn es darum ging, Verteidigungsanlagen, Fenster und sogar Wände zu durchbrechen. Er war ein unfassbar pragmatischer Mann, der niemals ein Wort zu viel verlor. Eine Qualität, die Shuhrat sehr schätzte.  
Er selbst war ein Angehöriger der russischen Spetznaz und einer der ersten, die Team Rainbow beigetreten waren. Mit seinen selbstentwickelten Matryoshka-Ladungen war es ihm ein leichtes, Innenräume von Gegner zu räumen, ohne sich selbst dabei in Gefahr zu bringen. Die explosiven, kleinen Werkzeuge hatten ihm den Beinamen Fuze eingebracht.  
Und dann war da noch Grace Nam, die hinter Fuze hockte und nervös auf den Beginn der Mission gewartet hatte. Ihr Spitzname war Dokkaebi, sie war eine junge Soldatin aus Südkorea und das neueste Mitglied von Team Rainbow. Fuze wusste nicht, wie sie es ins Team geschafft hatte, doch irgendwie war sie wohl durch all die Tests gekommen und von Six an die Front geschickt worden. Nun war es an der Zeit, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellte.  
„Montagne, Buck, ihr kommt mit mir", sagte Thatcher mit einem tiefen, britischen Akzent: „Fuze, Dokkaebi, ihr geht hinten rein." An die Südkoreanerin gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Augen auf, Rookie, jetzt wird's ernst."  
Dokkaebi nickte, strich sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und steckte sie zurück unter ihre schwarze Kappe. Thatcher, dessen Gesicht hinter einer Gasmaske verborgen war, gab ein schnelles Handzeichen und in der finsteren Nacht bewegte sich alle auf die ihnen zugewiesenen Positionen zu. Dokkaebi blieb Fuze dabei dich auf den Fersen, dessen Blick durch das Visier seiner AK hindurch und über die Straße auf die Fenster des großen Gebäudes geheftet war, das ihr Einsatzziel darstellte. Allesamt waren sie verbarrikadiert worden, die Verteidiger hatten sich vorbereitet.  
Im Schutz der Dunkelheit stahlen sich Fuze und Dokkaebi an der Wand des klotzigen Plattenbaus entlang und erreichten schließlich eine ebenfalls verbarrikadierte Tür. Dokkaebi warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter, offenbar nach ihren Teamkollegen ausschauhalten, doch Thatcher, Montagne und Buck befanden sich längst auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes.  
„Konzentration", knurrte Fuze und die Südkoreanerin richtete ihren Blick sofort wieder nach vorne. Die beiden gingen in die Hocke und sicherten alle möglichen Angriffsrichtungen, während sie auf weitere Befehle warteten. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Thatchers Stimme meldete sich über ihre Headsets: „Wir machen jetzt auf unserer Seite ein bisschen Krach. Sobald ihr Schüsse hört, geht ihr rein."  
„Verstanden", antwortete Fuze und warf einen Seitenblick auf Dokkaebi. Es war so still, dass er ihren Atem hören konnte und erleichtert stellte der Russe fest, dass seine Kameradin ebenfalls ihre Ruhe wahren konnte. Vielleicht war ja doch mehr an ihr dran, als zunächst angenommen. Die Südkoreaner hatten sie sicherlich nicht ohne Grund geschickt, doch es war eine Frage, die nur die Zukunft beantworten konnte.  
Der Knall einer Explosion hallte durch die Nacht und ließ die Straßenlaternen erzittern. Kurz darauf waren knatternde Schüsse zu vernehmen, die hörbar gegen Montagnes schweren Schild krachten. Jemand schrie.  
„Das ist unser Signal", flüsterte Dokkaebi, doch Fuze schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Stattdessen rammte er den Schaft seiner Waffe gegen die Barrikade, die nach drei entschlossenen Hieben zusammenbrach. In der Hoffnung, dass der Lärm des laufenden Gefechts sein Eindringen übertönt hatte, machte Fuze einen Schritt in das dunkle Gebäude.  
Im Inneren ließ der Spetsnaz seinen Blick an den Wänden entlang gleiten. Aufmerksam suchte er nach Fallen, Sprengladungen oder Stolperdrähten, während seine Waffe auf eine der beiden Türen zielte, die von dem kleinen Raum wegführten. Dokkaebi befand sich dicht hinter ihm und sicherte ihrerseits die andere Tür - eine Handlung, die bereits ganz automatisch ablief.  
Nachdem er nichts entdeckt hatte, warf Fuze kurz einen Blick über die Schulter und nickte seiner Kameradin zu. Langsam drangen die beiden tiefer in das Gebäude ein, stets auf der Hut vor möglichen Hinterhalten oder Angreifern. Der Russe wusste, dass es sich bei ihren Feinden um erfahrene und exzellent ausgebildete Kämpfer handelte. Ein falscher Schritt würde hier unweigerlich das Aus bedeuten.  
Während ein dumpfes Krachen, gefolgt vom Kreischen einer Maschinenpistole die Betonmauern erzittern ließ, folgte Fuze dem vereinbarten Plan und lenkte seine Schritte nach rechts. Er hatte die Baupläne des Gebäudes studiert und wusste, dass sie dort in ein Treppenhaus gelangen würden. Dieses würde ihn und Dokkaebi in das Obergeschoss bringen, von wo aus sie einen Überraschungsangriff auf die Verteidiger starten sollten, die sich mit einer Geisel im Erdgeschoss verbarrikadiert hatten. Hoffentlich hatte das Ablenkungsmanöver der anderen Operatoren die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Gegner vom restlichen Komplex abgelenkt.  
Vorsichtig lehnte sich Fuze um eine Ecke und schaute einen langen Gang hinab, sein Sturmgewehr im Anschlag. Hinter ihm trat Dokkaebi hinaus in den Korridor und drehte sich in die andere Richtung, wo sie wie erwartet eine Treppe entdeckte. Lautlos schlich sie auf die Stufen zu und hob ihre Waffe dabei immer weiter nach oben, um jedem Feind, den sie womöglich überraschen würde, sofort im Visier zu haben. Glücklicherweise war das Stiegenhaus wie der Rest des Gebäudes vollkommen verlassen.  
Ohne den langen Gang aus den Augen zu lassen, folgte Fuze der jungen Koreanerin und bewegte sich hinter ihr die Treppe nach oben. Der erste Stock besaß dieselbe Gliederung wie das Erdgeschoss, entlang eines langen Korridors führten links und rechts Türen in verschiedene Räume. Einige verstaubte Möbel zeugten davon, dass es sich wohl um ein Wohnhaus gehandelt haben musste, bevor es zu einer Festung gemacht worden war.  
„Die Geisel ist jetzt direkt unter uns", flüsterte Fuze und zeigte auf den Boden des Raumes in dem sich die beiden Operatoren befanden: „Ich bringe hier eine Sprengladung an und dort eine Matryoshka. Gib mir Rückendeckung."  
„Warte kurz", antwortete Dokkaebi leise: „Ich bereite eine Logic Bomb vor"  
„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit", erwiderte Fuze, als eine weitere Explosion das Haus erschütterte, doch die Koreanerin hatte bereits ihr experimentelles Tablet gezückt und bearbeitete mit ihren Fingern den Touchscreen. Fuze schaute ihr kurz zu, hin und her gerissen zwischen Einsatzprotokoll und dem Bedürfnis, so schnell wie möglich seinen Kameraden beizustehen.  
Als ein dumpfer Schrei durch den Boden drang, entschied er sich für letzteres und nahm eilig eine der Sprengladungen von seinem Gürtel. Geschickt rollte er die Matte auf dem Boden aus und schlich dann hinüber in ein Nebenzimmer, wo er eine seiner Matryoshkas platzierte. Wie gewohnt saugte sich das Gerät am Untergrund fest und signalisierte einen Moment später mit einem blinkenden Lämpchen, dass es bereit war, seine Sprengladungen in den darunterliegenden Raum zu entlassen.  
Fuze nickte zufrieden und wollte sich wieder zu Dokkaebi umdrehen, als ein lauter Knall in seine Ohren zischte. Ein heller Lichtblitz erleuchtete den Raum. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ging die Koreanerin zu Boden und ließ ihre Waffe fallen, die mehrere Meter entfernt auf den Boden aufschlug.  
Sofort legte Fuze seine AK an und suchte den Raum energisch nach dem Angreifer ab, doch er konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen. Adrenalin strömte durch seine Adern und mit eiserner Willenskraft brachte er seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Dokkaebi stöhnte gequält auf und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, brach jedoch bald wieder zusammen. Dumpf schlug ihr Körper auf den Holzboden auf, während sie beide Arme krampfartig um den Oberkörper schlang.  
Fluchend drehte sich Fuze hin und her und bewegte sich langsam auf seine Kameradin zu, mit der Waffe in alle Richtung zielend. Sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt und seine Augen suchten panisch nach dem Feind, der die Kontaktgranate geworfen hatte. Fuze wusste, dass er die Situation nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und das war ein Umstand, der ihn jeden Augenblick das Leben kosten konnte.  
Plötzlich näherten sich polternde Schritte in seinem Rücken und der Spetsnaz fuhr blitzschnell herum, bereit, mit seiner AK vier Angreifer gleichzeitig niederzumähen. Doch er war zu langsam. Ein Fuß rauschte auf seinen Oberkörper zu und drückte sein Sturmgewehr zur Seite. Krachend lösten sich drei Schüsse, während der Russe kraftvoll nach hinten gestoßen wurde und auf den Rücken fiel.  
Der Tritt hatte ihn seines Atems beraubt, doch noch bevor der Operator Luft holen konnte, wurde er bereits brutal gepackt und herumgedreht. Das Gewicht des Angreifers drückte ihn zu Boden, als dieser sich mit seinem Knie auf seinem Oberkörper postierte und den Russen damit vollkommen bewegungsunfähig machte. Im nächsten Moment konnte er bereits die Kälte einer stählernen Klinge an seinem Hals spüren, während eine Stimme in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Jetzt gehörst du mir."  
Eine Sirene ertönte und im ganze Haus gingen die Lichter an. Augenblicklich verschwand das Gewicht von Fuzes Oberkörper und fluchend rappelte er sich auf. Sein Blick glitt kurz über Dokkaebi, die sich schwer atmend auf allen vieren befand und verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte, bevor er sich Caveira zuwandte. Die Brasilianerin, die wie immer ihre totenkopfartige Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht hatte, begrüßte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Grinsen, und ließ verspielt ihr Messer durch die Finger kreisen. Anschließend steckte sie es in die Halterung an ihrem Munitionsgürtel.  
Taina Pereira war eine unberechenbare Kämpferin der brasilianischen Spezialeinheit BOPE und erst vor gut zwei Jahren als vollwertiges Mitglied in Team Rainbow aufgenommen worden. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Fuze in einem Übungsszenario überrumpelt und ihm ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten hatte und doch gelang es ihr immer wieder, ihn im richtigen Moment zu erwischen.  
Mit einem gemurmelten russischen Fluch schüttelte er den Kopf und schleppte sich hinüber zu seiner Matryoshka, die er anschließend vom Boden löste und an seinem Gürtel befestigte. Caveira lachte derweil leise in sich hinein, warf ihren schwarzen Zopf zurück und verließ den Raum, während Dokkaebi zitternd auf die Beine kam. Unter Schmerzen verzog sie das Gesicht und griff nach der Sprengladung, die Fuze zuvor ausgelegt hatte. Anschließend folgte sie Caveira zum Treppenhaus, um sich mit den anderen Teilnehmern der Übung zu einer Nachbesprechung zu treffen.  
Sowohl sie als auch Fuze wussten, dass die Angreifer hoffnungslos versagt hatten und der Russe hätte die junge Koreanerin am liebsten angehalten, um ihr seine Meinung zu sagen. Wenn sie die Umgebung gesichert hätte, so wie er sie angewiesen hatte, hätte sich Caveira niemals ungesehen heranschleichen können. Allerdings war das Belehren der Rekruten nicht seine Aufgabe.  
Immer noch fluchend verließ er als letzter das Obergeschoss, stieg die Treppe nach unten und lief anschließend auf den Vordereingang des Gebäudes zu. Im Vorbeigehen warf er einen Blick in den Raum, in dem sich die Geisel befunden hatte. Die Rolle der hilflosen Zivilistin hatte eine Soldatin des französischen Militärs übernommen, die sich gerade auf demselben Stützpunkt befunden und deren langweiliger Dienst durch die Übung wohl erheblich an Spannung gewonnen hatte.  
Nun klopfte sich die junge Dame gemütlich den Staub von ihrer Uniform und schenkte Fuze ein mitleidiges Lächeln. Natürlich wusste sie, dass die Angreifer ihre Mission vermasselt hatten, schließlich war niemand zu ihrer Rettung erschienen.  
Verdrießlich knurrend trat Fuze aus dem Gebäude und gesellte sich zu seinen Kameraden, die sich bereits zusammen mit ihren Gegnern in einem Halbkreis vor Seamus „Sledge" Cowden aufgestellt hatten. Der hochgewachsene Schotte mit der kahlen Glatze war wie Fuze eines der ersten Mitglieder Team Rainbows gewesen und hatte die Aufsicht über diese Übung übernommen. Mittels Kameras, die sowohl im Haus als auch an den Operatoren angebracht worden waren, hatte er jede Bewegung, Taktik und Aktion mitverfolgen können. Nun folgte seine Auswertung.  
Schweigend stellte sich Fuze neben Dokkaebi, die immer noch eine Hand auf die Stelle presste, an der sie Caveiras Übungsgranate getroffen hatte. Mit einem düsteren Blick gab er der Koreanerin zu verstehen, dass er ihr die Schuld für das Scheitern der Mission zuschrieb und sich in keiner Weise für sie einsetzen würde. Dann schaute er hinüber zu Caveira, die neben den anderen Verteidigern stand und immer noch selbstzufrieden grinste.  
Neben ihr befanden sich der GSG9 Operator Dominik „Bandit" Brunsmeier, der FBI Spezialist Miles „Castle" Campbell, die polnische GROM Kämpferin Elzbieta „Ela" Bosak und Fuzes Landsmann Alexandr „Tachanka" Senaviev.  
Letzterer hatte während der Übung das Kommando über die Verteidiger übernommen und wie so oft hatte sich seine langjährige Erfahrung bezahlt gemacht. Das Ablenkungsmanöver war nicht genug gewesen, um den alten Russen aus der Fassung zu bringen und so hatte er Caveira angewiesen, sich im verlassenen Teil des Gebäudes auf die Lauer zu legen. Eine Strategie, die sich ganz offensichtlich bewährt hatte.  
Als Sledge erkannte, dass alle Übungsteilnehmer eingetroffen waren, schickte er sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen dazu an, das Wort zu ergreifen und Fuze bereitete sich auf die bevorstehende Standpauke vor. Aber zuerst wandte sich der Schotte an den GSG9 Verteidiger.  
„Dominik", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: „Was war das für eine Aktion gegen Gilles? Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass solche Unternehmungen in echten Kampfsituationen unüberschaubare Risiken mit sich bringen."  
Bandit nickte, doch er schien die Kritik des Lehrers kaum wahrzunehmen. Was auch immer er getan hatte, es hatte wohl funktioniert. Fuze öffnete den Verschluss seines Helms, zog die schwere Panzerung von seinem Kopf und warf anschließend einen fragenden Blick zu Montagne.  
„Er ist aus einem Fenster gesprungen, um mich zu flankieren", flüsterte der große Franzose und Fuze nickte. In einer echten Situation wäre so eine Vorgehensweise höchstwahrscheinlich unmöglich, da die Außenseite des Gebäudes von Scharfschützen gesichert worden wäre. Jeder Verteidiger, der auch nur einen beiläufigen Blick auf das Wetter werfen wollte, würde sofort seinen Kopf verlieren.  
Als nächstes wandte sich Sledge an Thatcher, der gerade seine Gasmaske abnahm. Das Gesicht eines alten Mannes, der bereits im Falklandkonflikt ein erfahrener Soldat gewesen war, kam zum Vorschein und erwartete Seelenruhig Sledges Urteil.  
„Interessante Vorgehensweise", sagte der Schotte und nickte anerkennend: „Aber etwas offensichtlich. Ein Angriff, bei dem sich nur drei der fünf bekannten Gegner zeigen lässt schnell auf ein Ablenkungsmanöver schließen. Außerdem haben du und Gilles den armen Sebastien ein paar Mal etwas zurückgelassen. Passt auf euren Kameraden auf, schließlich deckt er nicht nur seinen, sondern auch eure Ärsche."  
Ein raunendes Lachen ging durch die Runde, dem allerdings weder Fuze noch Dokkaebi beitraten, denn nun waren sie an der Reihe. Mit vielsagendem Blick drehte Sledge seinen klobigen Kopf in ihre Richtung, legte eine kurze Pause ein und murmelte dann: „Aber der Grund, dass der Angriff heute gescheitert ist, liegt anderswo."  
Dokkaebi schaute betreten zu Boden, während Fuze seinen Blick schweigend auf Sledge gerichtet hatte.  
„Ihr beiden wart der verdeckte Teil der Operation", fuhr der Schotte fort: „Ihr seid zu zweit in ein Gebäude eingedrungen, von dem ihr wusstet, dass es unter feindlicher Kontrolle stand. Zugegeben, zu Beginn habt ihr euch ganz nach Lehrbuch fortbewegt und vorbildlich alle Richtung abgedeckt, seid vorsichtig vorgegangen und habt euch gegenseitig unterstützt. Später jedoch…  
Die Mitglieder von Team Rainbow sind die Besten der Besten und zwar in allen Bereichen, Teamwork eingeschlossen. Die Stärke eines Soldaten kommt von seinen Kameraden und oft genug ist die Tatsache, dass man sich auf seine Teammitglieder verlassen kann, der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod. Grace, ich weiß, dass dich dein selbstständiges und energisches Handeln im koreanischen Militär weit gebracht hat und ich schätze diese Qualitäten, aber in Team Rainbow spielst du ein Spiel, das du allein nicht gewinnen kannst. Shuhrat hat dich angewiesen, die Umgebung zu sichern, während er den Überraschungsangriff vorbereitet und ich schlage vor, dass du dich als das jüngste Mitglied an die Anweisungen der erfahreneren Operatoren hältst. Verstanden?"  
Dokkaebi, die mittlerweile Haltung angenommen hatte, nickte militärisch und rief „Jawohl"  
Sledge wandte sich nun an Fuze und sagte: „Du weißt selbst gut genug, was du falsch gemacht hast. Wenn es deine Teamkollegen nicht tun, musst du für Sicherheit sorgen."  
Fuze nickte und als Sledge den Kopf zur Seite drehte, warf er Dokkaebi einen weiteren düsteren Blick zu.  
„Alexandr, Taina, Elzbieta und Miles, gute Arbeit", sagte Sledge in der Zwischenzeit und schaute anschließend auf die Uhr: „Damit beenden wir das heutige Training. Es war eine lange und anstrengende Woche, ihr habt euch eine Auszeit verdient. Morgen habt ihr Freigang und wenn ihr euch antrinken wollt, bitte. Aber übermorgen geht's um sechs in der Früh wieder los. Behaltet das in eueren hässlichen Köpfen."  
Ein weiteres Lachen ging durch die Runde und Fuze schaute hinüber zur der Spitze des Eiffelturms, die neben der untergehenden Sonne in die Höhe ragte. Er war bereits seit zwei Monaten auf dem Stützpunkt nahe der französischen Hauptstadt stationiert, doch er hatte noch nie einen Fuß in Paris gesetzt. Vielleicht war es morgen endlich an der Zeit mit Alexandr den Lokalen der Metropole einen Besuch abzustatten.  
„Und ihr wisst", schloss Sledge, bevor er sie entließ: „Das Verliererteam kriegt die kalten Duschen."  
Zum dritten Mal brachen die Verteidiger in Gelächter aus, während die erfolglosen Angreifer murrend davonschlurften. Sie alle waren Elitesoldaten und als solche natürlich weit schlimmere Qualen als kalte Duschen gewöhnt, allerdings gab es nach einem harten Trainingstag nichts Schöneres, als sich unter einen Strom lauwarmen Wassers zu stellen und einfach zu entspannen.  
Im Duschraum, der ihnen vom französischen Militär zugeteilt und den sich die männlichen mit den weiblichen Operatoren teilten, gab es zwei gegenüberliegende Reihen an Duschen. Die linke Seite funktionierte einwandfrei, wohingegen die Rechte aufgrund beschädigter Rohre nur kaltes Wasser lieferte. Und kalt bedeutete in diesem Fall eiswürfelkalt. Selbst die von den Inuit abstammende Kanadierin Tina „Frost" Lin Tsang, die eigentlich jeder Temperatur unter dem Nullpunkt ins Gesicht lachte, war bei dem Gefühl des kühlen Wassers erschaudert.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte eine fröhlich Stimme und Meg drehte sich um. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen, sich die Startnummer an die Vorderseite ihres Shirts zu heften und noch während sie an den Stecknadeln herumfummelte, entdeckte sie bereits das Mädchen, das ihr damals in Weeks den Flyer in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
„Hey Ellie", grüßte Meg und senkte ihren Blick wieder nach unten zu ihrer Startnummer. Gerade als sie es geschafft hatte, die Nummer zu befestigten, kam die muntere Sportlerin neben ihr zum Stehen und sagte: „Chris hat mir erzählt, dass du mitmachst. Freut mich, dass ich dich motivieren konnte."  
„Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr gelaufen", antwortete Meg: „Ich hoffe ich kann einigermaßen mithalten."  
„Hast du dir keine Konkurrenz angesehen?", lachte Ellie: „Na gut, ich, Chris und unsere Kollegen sind einigermaßen durchtrainiert, aber der ganze Rest… Ich glaube nicht, dass du viel zu befürchten hast."  
Meg ließ den Blick über die Menge der anderen Läufer schweifen, die sich gerade am Hauptplatz von Burlington versammelte und nickte. Ellie hatte recht, die Konkurrenz war wirklich nicht groß und nur bei den wenigsten schien es sich um wirkliche Sportler zu handeln.  
„Du könntest vielleicht recht haben", lachte Meg und Ellie stimmte mit ein: „Sag ich doch. Jedenfalls geht´s gleich los. Wir sehen uns an der Ziellinie."  
„Hoffentlich", murmelte Meg sarkastisch.  
„Bestimmt", sagte Ellie aufmunternd und verschwand anschließend wieder zwischen all den Läufern. Meg schaute ihr einen Moment nach und wurde von ihrer fröhlichen und unbeirrbaren Art zu einem leichten Schmunzeln verleitet.  
Es tat gut, wieder unter Leuten zu sein, die keine Geschichte des Mordens und Tötens hinter sich hatten und deren größte Sorgen Abschlussarbeiten oder Deadlines auf der Arbeit waren. Leute, die in ihren Träumen nicht von Albtraumkreaturen heimgesucht und tagsüber von Panikattacken geplagt wurden. Leute, die einfach fröhliche und liebenswürdige Menschen waren.  
Ein Ansager setzte Megs Gedankengängen ein abruptes Ende und kündigte den baldigen Beginn des Marathons an, gefolgt von der Aufforderung an die Läufer, sich an den Start zu begeben. Irgendwo spielte eine Musikkapelle einen Marsch zur Feier des Tages und als sie den Kopf drehte, konnte Meg die Spitze eines Zeltes sehen, von dem sie wusste, dass sie zu einem Würstchenstand gehörte. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass es keine gute Idee war, direkt vor einem Marathon eine größere Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen. Vor allem schwere Gerichte, wie eben fettige Würstchen, mussten unbedingt vermieden werden.  
Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Meg einen Mann, der auf die Ansage hin eilig einen Pappteller seiner Frau reichte und sich anschließend nach der Startlinie umsah. Dem Kerl würde mit Sicherheit lange vor der Ziellinie die Puste ausgehen, dachte Meg und wandte sich leise lachend ab. Gemütlich zog sie sich ihre alte Schildkappe, die sie bereits bei so vielen Läufen getragen hatte, in die Stirn, sodass ihre Augen vor der Sonne geschützt waren.  
Dann schlängelte sie sich durch die Menge nach vorne und stellte sich direkt an die Startlinie. Sie wollte so lange wie möglich mit der Spitze mithalten, ihr persönlicher Stolz ließ gar nichts anderes zu. Als Meg den Kopf nach links drehte, entdeckte sie Chris, der ihr freundlich zulächelte. Schüchtern erwiderte sie das Lächeln und richtete dann den Blick auf einen älteren Herrn, der rechts neben der Linie stand und eine Pistole in der Hand hielt. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes galt einem Kollegen, der etwas abseits auf einer erhöhten Position stand und einen guten Überblick über die Menge hatte. Wenig später nickte dieser und der ältere Herr hob die Pistole über den Kopf.  
„Auf die Plätze!", erging das Kommando und urplötzlich kehrte eine Atmosphäre der gespannten Ruhe ein. Meg schloss die Augen und fühlte ihren Körper. Ihre Beine waren locker, entspannt und kraftvoll, bereit, lange Strapazen auf sich zu nehmen. Ihr Kopf war leer, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt der Strecke.  
„Fertig!"  
Meg öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute die Straße entlang. Sie spürte den Atem in ihren Lungen und konzentrierte sich auf einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, während eine Gänsehaut ihre Arme entlangfuhr. Es war schon so lange her, dass sie an einem Sportereignis teilgenommen hatte und schon allein die Erfahrung, endlich wieder an einer Startlinie zu stehen, erfüllte sie mit plötzlicher Freude und Euphorie.  
Krachend löste sich ein Schuss und tausende Füße trampelten über den Asphalt. Sofort wurde Meg von mehreren Läufern überholt, die in zügigem Tempo der Masse davonrannte. Doch die rothaarige Athletin machte sich keine Sorgen zurückzufallen, obwohl sie in gemäßigter Geschwindigkeit losgelaufen war.  
Der Strecke war knapp über vierzig Kilometer lang. Jene, die jetzt glaubten davonziehen zu müssen, würden wenig später hinter allen zurückfallen. Geschwindigkeit war schön und gut, doch ein guter Läufer wusste seine Kraft gleichmäßig über die gesamte Distanz zu verteilen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Meg Chris und erfreut stellte sie fest, dass er exakt dasselbe Tempo wie sie gewählt hatte. Hochentschlossen richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Straße, kontrollierte ihren Atem und lief der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen.

Als das schrille Leuten der Glocke durch die Gänge der Backwell Academy hallte, war Maxine Caulfield die erste, die sich erhob, sich eilig von der Physikprofessorin Ms. Grant verabschiedete und hinaus auf den Korridor stürmte. Dort angekommen lief sie schnurstracks zu ihrem Spind, riss die Tür auf und verstaute ihre Bücher und Mappen, bevor sie sich den Rucksack, den sie bereits den gesamten Tag mitgeschleppt hatte, über die Schultern hängte und anschließend den Weg zum Vordereingang einschlug.  
Wie immer um diese Zeit waren die Hallen Blackwells mit Schülern gefüllt, die sich vergnügt plaudernd in die Mittagspause begaben, um Kraft für den Nachmittagsunterricht zu sammeln. Normalerweise wäre Max eine von ihnen gewesen, hätte sich vielleicht mit Warren auf den Rasen vor dem Hauptgebäude gesetzt, wäre vielleicht mit Kate hinüber ins Two Whales geflitzt oder hätte einfach nur versucht, Victoria und ihrer Clique aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch heute nicht. Heute war der Unterricht für sie beendet und um genau zu sein, würde sie für eine ganze Weile keinen Fuß mehr in die Academy setzen.  
Beinahe wäre sie mit Direktor Wells zusammengestoßen, der gerade das Hauptgebäude seiner Schule betrat und ihr einen strengen Blick zuwarf. Im Vorbeigehen rief sie ihm eine halbherzige Entschuldigung zu und eilte hinaus auf den Campus. Ihr Weg führte sie an der großen Statue Jeremiah Blackwells vorbei, der seinerzeit die erste Bildungseinrichtung in Arcadia Bay gegründet hatte und dessen Abbild heute über eine der besten Hochschulen der Region wachte.  
Beiläufig schaute sie an der verklemmt dreinblickenden Figur vorbei auf die Ruinen des Wohnheims, jenes Gebäude, in dem sie in ihrem ersten Semester geschlafen hatte. Der Sturm, der letztes Jahr Arcadia Bay getroffen und die halbe Stadt verwüstet hatte, hatte auch vor den Bildungseinrichtungen des Ortes keinen Halt gemacht. Das Hauptgebäude, das die Klassenräume und Labore beherbergte, hatte erhebliche Schäden an Dach und Westseite davongetragen, die allerdings dank fokussierter Reparaturarbeiten mittlerweile behoben worden waren. Die Schlafräume hingegen waren vollkommen dahin gewesen und man konnte weniger von einer Reparatur, als von einem kompletten Neubau sprechen.  
Max hatte das große Glück gehabt, bei Chloes Familie ein temporäres Heim zu finden. Ihre beste Freundin und deren Mutter hatten sie mit offenen Armen aufgenommen, während David, Chloes Stiefvater, zu dem die blauhaarige Rebellin eine etwas zwiespältige Beziehung pflegte, immerhin nicht das Wort gegen sie erhoben hatte. Allerdings gab es noch einen anderen Grund für Chloes Bereitwilligkeit, Max in ihr Heim einzuladen.  
Niemand außer sie beide wusste, dass der Sturm, der Arcadia Bay beinahe ausradiert hätte, kein zufälliges Naturereignis gewesen war, sondern ganz spezifisch mit Max´s Anstrengungen Chloe das Leben zu retten zusammenhing. Es war ihr erst ganz am Ende klar geworden, doch als sie endlich vor die Entscheidung gestellt worden war, Chloe oder die Stadt zu retten, hatte Max keine Sekunde gezögert. Und Chloe war ihr unendlich dankbar dafür gewesen.  
Ihre Entscheidung hatte einige Todesopfer gefordert und der Schaden an der Stadt war in die Millionen gegangen. Aber Chloe hatte überlebt und Max hatte seitdem nie mehr zurückgeblickt. Sie verspürte Schuld, doch keine Reue.  
Max wischte die Gedanken beiseite, als ihr Blick auf den verrosteten Truck fiel, den Chloe vor Jahren auf einem Schrottplatz gefunden und repariert hatte. Rachel hatte damals noch gelebt und Max wusste, dass viele Erinnerungen an dem Fahrzeug hingen. Andernfalls hätte sie Chloe längst geraten, sich von der Schrotkarre zu trennen und sich ein richtiges Auto zu besorgen.  
Vor dem Vehikel stand mit dem gewohnt verschmitzten Grinsen die schlaksige Besitzerin. Die blauen Haare halb unter einer Kappe verborgen und wie üblich in schmuddelige Jeans und weißes Tanktop gekleidet, warf Chloe die Zigarette zu Boden, die sie beim Warten geraucht hatte und trat sie mit dem Fuß aus. Dann lief sie Max, die gerade die letzten Stufen vom Campus hinunter auf die Straße nahm, ein Stück entgegen und rief in frechem Tonfall: „Jetzt weiß ich wieder wie langsam die Zeit vergeht, wenn man auf die Schulglocke wartet."  
„Werden da etwa Erinnerungen wach?", fragte Max kess zurück und Chloe tat so, als ob es sie frösteln würde: „Buahhh, und wie. Ich habe jede Stunde Kunstgeschichte damit verbracht, auf die Uhr zu starren und die Sekunden herunterzuzählen."  
„Du meinst, wenn du ausnahmsweise mal da warst."  
„Touché", sagte Chloe und öffnete die rechte Tür des rostigen Trucks: „Die Chauffeurin bittet einzusteigen."  
„Da kommt ja bereits das Französische daher", lachte Max und leistete der Aufforderung folge.  
„Natürlich", antwortete Chloe, schloss die Tür und ging lässig um die Motorhaube ihres Wagens herum. Auf der anderen Seite kletterte sie sich in den Fahrersitz und bemerkte: „Da wo wir hinfahren werden wir´s brauchen."  
„Chloe, wir können beide kein einziges Wort Französisch", entgegnete Max: „Mit Englisch werden wir uns schon irgendwie durchschlagen. Und versuch ja nicht irgendwelche Wörter zu gebrauchen, von denen du nicht weißt, was sie bedeuten. Am Ende beleidigst du noch jemanden."  
„Um Himmelswillen", rief Chloe und machte einen absichtlich erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. Max lacht kurz und sagte dann: „Ich meins ernst. Die Franzosen sind stolze Leute. Vor allem die Pariser. Andere Frage: Hast du die Tickets?"  
„Oui", sagte Chloe und Max verdrehte die Augen, während ihre Freundin zwei Zettel hervorzog, die sie wie Heiligtümer in ihrer Jackentasche verwahrt hatte. „Flugtickets sind hier, Koffer sind hinten auf der Ladefläche. Wir sind so bereit wie wir nur sein können, Käpt´n Maximus."  
„Und wir haben auch sicherlich nichts vergessen?"  
„Nope, und die letzten zehn Mal, die du diese Frage gestellt, haben wir auch schon alles gehabt."  
„Ich will nur sichergehen."  
„Wenn du Tampons brauchst, kannst du meine haben."  
Max boxte Chloe bei der letzten Bemerkung in empörter Belustigung auf den Arm, bevor sie rief: „Okay, wenn wir alles haben, sind wir bereit zum Losfahren. Setz Kurs auf den Flughafen, Steuerfrau Chloe."  
„Aye-Aye Käpt´n", antwortete Chloe, salutierte und drehte den Zündschlüssel. Brummend erwachte der Truck zu schrottreifem Leben und knallte zweimal auf, bevor Chloe die Kupplung losließ, das Gaspedal nach unten trat und in die Straße einscherte. Natürlich ohne zu blinken.  
„Eigentlich sollte ich zum alten Wells gehen und ihm danken", sagte die Fahrerin nach einer Weile und Max dreht sich überrascht zu ihr hin: „Warum denn das?"  
„Immerhin war er es, der dein Auslandssemester bewilligt hat", erklärte Chloe: „Hätte er das nicht getan, würden wir nicht nach Paris fliegen. Andererseits… Vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch nicht danken. Ich muss ja nach einer Woche wieder zurück und dann sehe ich dich ein halbes Jahr lang nicht mehr."  
„Vier Monate", korrigierte Max: „Und ich werde dir jeden Tag schreiben."  
„So wie letztes Mal?", fragte Chloe und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich mach nur Witze. Hast du dich eigentlich von Warren und Kate verabschiedet?"  
„Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich?", antwortete Max schockiert: „Von Kate heute nach der vierten stunde und von Warren schon gestern."  
„Wie geht's dem Tunichtgut eigentlich?", wollte Chloe unverschämt wissen: „Immer noch Blue Balls?"  
„Er hat mittlerweile akzeptiert, dass er bei mir nicht ankommt", entgegnetet Max salopp: „Gegen dich hat er keine Chance. Aber ich glaube immer noch, dass er unheimlich gut mit Kate zusammenpassen würde."  
„Das hatten wir doch schon", sagte Chloe entnervt: „Religion und Wissenschaft sind entgegengesetzte Kräfte. Das funktioniert nicht."  
„Das muss nicht sein", antwortete Max: „Ich glaube, sie würden sich hervorragend ergänzen. Und Kate könnte wirklich einen Mann in ihrem Leben vertragen."  
„Einen wahren Mann wie Warren", kommentierte Choe spöttisch und kassierte einen weiteren Boxer auf den Arm.

Keuchend lief Meg die Landstraße entlang, den Kopf gesenkt und ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Körper fokussiert. Es musste jetzt gute vier Stunden her sein, dass sie Burlington verlassen hatte und vor guten drei Stunden hatte sie zum letzten Mal Chris Rücken gesehen, bevor er endgültig davongezogen war.  
Allerdings schlug sie sich besser als erwartet. Ellie lief immer noch in ihrer Nähe und zwei weitere Athleten rannten zwischen ihr und Chris, der die Spitze darstellte. Alle anderen waren weit zurückgefallen. Als Meg das letzte Mal über die Schulter geblickt hatte, hatte sie nur zwei andere Läufer gesehen, die beide mehrere hundert Meter entfernt gewesen waren.  
Sie schlug sich wirklich gut, aber ihre Kraft näherte sich dem Ende. In Sachen Ausdauer war sie zwar immer gut, aber niemals exzellent gewesen. Megs Spezialgebiet war schon immer beim Sprint gelegen und nach vier Stunden durchgehendem Laufen hatte jede Faser in ihrem Körper schmerzhaft zu protestieren begonnen. Jeder Atemzug brachte einen qualvollen Stich mit sich und von der Lockerheit, die sie zu Beginn des Marathons verspürt hatte, fehlte nun jede Spur. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie das Ziel bald erreichen würde.  
Kurz hob die Athletin den Kopf und lugte unter ihrer Schildkappe hervor, auf der Suche nach Landschaftsmerkmalen, an denen sie sich orientieren konnte. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass in der Ferne bereits die Dächer von Weeks aufgetaucht waren und die Entdeckung verlieh ihr neue Kraft. Es war nicht mehr weit. Zwar brannte die Sonne gnadenlos auf ihrer Haut und ihr gesamter Körper war von Schweiß bedeckt, doch in Kürze würde sie das Ziel erreicht haben. Sie würde es geschafft haben, ohne auch nur einmal das Tempo zu drosseln und was noch wichtiger war, sie würde den Lauf als eine der Ersten beendet haben.  
Ellie war ihr mittlerweile etwas weiter voraus, knappe hundert Meter, doch dafür war ein anderer Läufer hinter sie zurückgefallen und lief nun Gefahr, auch von Meg überholt zu werden. Warum sollte sie es nicht versuchen, dachte Meg und pumpte den letzten Rest an Energie, den sie durch pure Willenskraft zusammenkratzen konnte, in ihre brennenden Oberschenkel. In regelmäßigen Intervallen spannten sich ihre Muskeln und abwechselnd trafen ihre Beine auf den staubigen Boden, mit jedem Schritt näher zu ihrem Vordermann aufschließend.  
Es dauerte etwa fünf Minuten, dann hatte sie ihn eingeholt. Kopf an Kopf liefen sie nebeneinander her und Meg war sich sicher, dass er sie bemerkt hatte. Allerdings war es dem jungen Mann, der offenbar ebenfalls am Ende seiner Kräfte war, völlig egal. Schwer keuchend schleppte er sich vorwärts und bei einem schnellen Seitenblick bemerkte Meg, dass seine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr im optimalen Rhythmus zueinander schwangen.  
Ihre Beine brannten wie die Hölle, doch Meg rannte weiter. Wenig später passierte sie bereits das erste Haus von Weeks und bog kurz darauf in eine der vier Hauptstraßen ein. Am unteren Ende der Geraden erkannte sie ein großes Banner, das quer über die Straße gespannt worden war und in großen Lettern das Wort „Ziel" verkündete.  
Fast wäre sie vor Erleichterung in euphorisches Gelächter ausgebrochen, doch der Marathon war erst zu Ende, wenn sie die Ziellinie passiert hatte und bis es so weit war, konnte sie sich keine andere Aktivität erlauben, die sie vielleicht aus ihrem Laufrhythmus gerissen hätte. Sobald sie stehen blieb, würde sie nicht mehr weiterlaufen, sie würde ganz einfach den Willen nicht mehr aufbringen können. Die letzten Meter waren eine reine Kopfsache, das wusste Meg und sie wusste auch, dass ausnahmslose Konzentration die beste und einzige Methode war, die eigene Psyche zu besiegen.  
Schwungvoll rannte sie über die Ziellinie und bremste langsam ab. Endlich erlaubte sie ihren Beinen, vor Erschöpfung nachzugeben, sodass sie kraftlos zu Boden fiel. Schwer keuchend blieb sie liegen, ihren schmerzenden Leib auf den Rücken gedreht und die Sonne mitten im Gesicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen stieß Meg eine Faust in die Luft.  
„YES!"  
„Gratuliere", keuchte jemand über ihr und als sie die Augen öffnete, erkannte Meg Ellie, der ein euphorisches Grinsen auf den Lippen lag. Ihr Gesicht war vor Anstrengung gerötet, ihr Hemd völlig durchnässt und sie keuchte immer noch in schweren Atemzügen. „Ich dachte schon, du holst mich noch ein."  
„Ich dich… einholen… niemals", keuchte Meg und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ellie streckte ihr hilfsbereit eine Hand entgegen, gerade als Chris neben ihr auftauchte. Zwar keuchte auch er und machte einen erschöpften Eindruck, allerdings war er längst nicht dermaßen ausgelaugt wie Meg und so beeilte sie sich auf die Beine zu kommen.  
„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Chris: „Nur wenige können mit mir und meiner Schwester mithalten."  
Meg hätte am liebsten etwas geantwortet, doch Puls und Seitenstechen erstickten all ihre Bemühungen im Keim. Als Chris erkannte, was los war, lachte er kurz auf und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Zum Glück war Meg bereits errötet vor Anstrengung.  
„Hey, da drüben kommt Eric", bemerkte Ellie und schaute auf die Zielgerade, wo sich in einiger Entfernung bereits ein weiterer Sportler näherte. Keuchend rannte der blonde, junge Mann über die Ziellinie und ging anschließend erschöpft in die Knie. Chris lachte kurz und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus einer Plastikflasche, bevor er Meg das Getränk anbot. Dankend nahm sie an und die kühle Flüssigkeit rann wohltuend ihren Hals nach unten.  
„Eric", rief Ellie und winkte: „Hier drüben"  
Der Junge sah auf und sobald er nach einem kurzen Moment seine Kollegen entdeckte hatte, erhob er sich und stolperte auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Ellie warf ihm eine Wasserflasche entgegen, die er dankend auffing. Anschließend schüttete er sich den halben Inhalt über den Rücken hinunter und stöhnte: „Diese… verdammte… Hitze…"  
Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche, während Ellie auf Meg wies und sagte: „Eric, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Meg."  
Der Blick des blonden Athleten fiel auf die entkräftete Rothaarige, die müde die Hand hob und verlegen grinste.  
„Sie war schneller als du", lachte Ellie und stieß Eric provokant in die Seite: „Und sie hat schon seit Jahren bei keinem Marathon mehr mitgemacht."  
„Hi", stammelte Eric und schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Immer noch troff Schweiß von seinem Gesicht. Dann zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben und fragte: „Kenne ich… dich nicht… irgendwo her?"  
„Sie wohnt hier in Weeks", kommentierte Ellie: „Genau wie du. Wahrscheinlich seid ihr euch schon mal über den Weg gelaufen."  
Eric grübelte kurz, doch dann ging ihm scheinbar ein Licht auf und neugierig wollte er wissen: „Du bist doch die, die vor zwei Jahren die Coldwind Farm gekauft hat, oder nicht?"  
Meg war etwas überrascht und nickte vorsichtig. Sie hatte gehofft unter all den Leuten nicht als die Verrückte von der Coldwind Farm bemerkt zu werden, doch glücklicherweise fielen die Reaktionen ganz anders aus, als erwartet.  
„Dir gehört die Coldwind Farm?", fragte Ellie staunend und machte große Augen: „Wirklich?"  
„Ich bin die eingetragene Besitzerin", antwortete Meg und die Latina lachte: „Wie abgefahren ist das denn bitte?"  
„Ist auch einiges an Arbeit", murmelte Meg verlegen und war erleichtert, dass ihre Identität so positiv aufgenommen wurde. Wahrscheinlich waren die Jungen ganz einfach aufgeschlossener als die Alten. Eric trank einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche, bevor er kommentierte: „Da draußen habt ihr sicher eine Menge Platz. Hey, Ellie, wäre das nicht der ideale Ort um die Party zu schmeißen?"  
„Welche Party?", wollte Meg wissen, wurde jedoch komplett überhört, als Ellie rief: „Die Party! Die habe ich ja ganz vergessen! Im Büro hatten wir ja nicht genug Platz für all die Zusagen." Sie wandte sich an Meg und setzte eine bettelnde Miene auf: „Meg, hör zu. Als gebührenden Abschluss für den Marathon wollten wir eine Feier organisieren, aber die Stadt hat uns keinen Raum geben können und in unserem Büro haben wir auch keinen Platz. Wir haben bei verschiedenen Farmen nachgefragt, aber niemand wollte uns auf sein Land lassen."  
„Verklemmte Hinterwäldler allesamt", kommentierte Eric beiläufig und Chris lachte in sich hinein.  
„Jedenfalls", setzte Ellie fort und belagerte die etwas überforderte Meg: „wussten wir damals noch nicht, dass du selbst eine ganze Menge Land besitzt. Für Getränke, Musik und so weiter können wir sorgen, kein Problem. Wir brauchen nur einen Ort and dem wir niemanden stören."  
„Ich…", stammelte Meg: „Warte mal…"  
„Das wäre so cool", sprach Ellie weiter: „Bitte, Meg, du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung."  
Mit halb geöffnetem Mund suchte Meg nach Ausflüchten und wollte bereits etwas erwidern, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Überrascht drehte sie sich um.  
„Du bist wirklich toll gelaufen", sagte eine ältere Dame in weißem Kleid und mit schwarzen, zurückgebundenen Haar. Auf ihrer Nase trug sie eine schwarze Sonnenbrille, von der Meg wusste, dass sie ein orange leuchtendes Auge verbergen sollte.  
„Sa…", setzte sie bereits ein, brach dann jedoch ab und erinnerte sich an die vereinbarte Geschichte: „Mutter? Was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch im Haus bleiben." Dabei warf sie der Krankenschwester einen Blick zu, der in etwa bedeuten sollte: Spinnst du?  
„Ich wollte dich laufen sehen", antwortete Sally und setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf.  
„Was, wenn der Doktor dich hier entdeckt?", fragte Meg und wies unmerklich auf die umstehenden Leute.  
„Hör mir doch mit dem Doktor auf", entgegnete Sally: „Ein einziges Mal wir er mir schon verzeihen."  
Dann wandte sie sich den anderen Athleten zu, die bisher etwas verlegen danebengestanden hatten. „Wie ich sehe hast du endlich Bekanntschaften gemacht. Ihr müsst wissen, sie kümmert sich so fürsorglich um mich, dass sie sich darüber selbst ganz vergisst."  
Meg sah betreten zu Boden und hätte Sally am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, als sie das Theater hörte, das die Krankenschwester da aufführte.  
„Aber ich wollte eure Unterhaltung nicht unterbrechen", sprach Sally weiter und Ellie setzte sofort nach: „Nein, das haben sie überhaupt nicht. Es ist eine Ehre, sie zu treffen, Frau Thomas. Mein Name ist Ellie, das sind Chris und Eric."  
„Nennen sie mich Sally", sagte die Krankenschwester.  
„Ich war gerade dabei ihre Tochter zu fragen, ob wir bei ihnen auf der Coldwind Farm eine Feier veranstalten dürften.", sagte Ellie: „Wir wollten dem Marathon einen angemessenen Ausklang anhängen, konnten allerdings für heute Abend keinen Standort organisieren."  
„Ich wollte ihnen gerade sagen, dass…", setzte Meg an, doch Sally kam ihr zuvor: „Das klingt nach einer wunderbaren Idee. Wir haben genug Platz vor und im Haus."  
„Wirklich?", freute sich Ellie: „Das ist ja großartig. Eric, sag Nina und Tobi Bescheid. Sie sollen alle wieder zusammentrommeln, wir haben eine Location. Vielen, vielen Dank, Frau Thomas, ehrlich."  
„Bitte, nenn mich Sally."  
Meg unterbrach das Gespräch mit einem entschiedenen Räuspern und sagte dann: „Mutter, könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?"  
Die beiden gingen etwas zur Seite und als Meg sicher war, dass sie sich außer Hörweite befanden, fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Sally, was zur Hölle?"  
„Ich wollte dich laufen sehen."  
„Nicht das", rief Meg energisch: „Du hast gerade einen ganzen Haufen Teenager auf die Farm eingeladen. Wir wollten den Leuten doch aus dem Weg gehen. Wir haben Max und Anna auf der Farm, verdammt noch mal."  
„Meg, du bist jetzt bald seit zwei Jahren mit uns drei allein", antwortete Sally ruhig: „Ich weiß deine Fürsorge zu schätzen, aber ich glaube, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, dass du dich wieder etwas unter die Leute begibst. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um Max oder Anna, ich sag ihnen sie sollen eine Nacht lang in den Wald gehen, oder so. Anna wollte Max schon immer mal mit auf die Jagd nehmen."  
Meg war nicht überzeugt.  
„Du wirst Spaß haben", fuhr Sally fort: „Das hast du dir verdient."  
De Athletin drehte den Blick zur Seite, hinüber zu Chris, Eric und Ellie. Ersterer schaute beiläufig in ihre Richtung und eilig wandte Meg sich wieder ab. „Ich will nur nicht, dass wir auffliegen und alles den Bach runtergeht."  
„Das wird es nicht", entgegnete die Krankenschwester bestimmt: „Überleg doch mal. Der Marathon war doch auch eine gute Idee, oder nicht? Man sieht dir doch an, dass es dir gefehlt hat."  
Megs Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf und sie antwortete: „Da hast du recht."  
Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und rief: „Aber wir brauchen keine Party auf der Farm."  
„Vertraust du mir?"  
„Was?"  
„Ob du mir vertraust?"  
Meg suchte kurz nach Worten, bevor sie stammelte: „Ja, natürlich… ich… aber wir sollten…"  
„Dann ist doch alles erledigt", sagte Sally und nickte: „Du wirst Spaß haben, du wirst schon sehen. Vertrau mir."  
Meg seufzte, richtete ihren Blick kopfschüttelnd zu Boden und rückte anschließend ihre Schildkappe zurecht. Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg sie. Dann sah sie wieder auf und murmelte: „Na gut. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust."  
Sally erwiderte nichts, doch ein Lächeln stahl sich über ihre Lippen. Sie wandte sich bereits wieder den anderen zu, doch Meg wollte ihr noch etwas sagen.  
„Sally?"  
„Hm?"  
„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."

„Hast du auch ja alle Sturmgewehre, Handgranaten und Messer aus deinem Koffer genommen?", fragte Nea und warf Claudette einen ernsten Blick zu: „Ich höre, die verstehen da gar keinen Spaß."  
Die Kanadierin senkte verzweifelt seufzend den Blick, während sie auf die Sicherheitskontrolle am Flughafen zumarschierte und einen großen Rollkoffer hinter sich herzog. Neben ihr ging Dwight, der ihr Handgepäck, bei dem es sich um einen rosaroten Rucksack handelte, auf dem Rücken trug und seine linke Hand fest mit ihrer Rechten verschränkt hatte.  
„Ach, komm schon, das war witzig", heulte Nea, woraufhin Dwight ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zuwarf. Die Schwedin zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute fragend über die Schulter zu Philip, in der Hoffnung wenigstens von ihm einen Lacher zu erhalten.  
„Ich bin hier", flüsterte eine Stimme zu ihrer Linken, was ihr einen kleinen Schrecken einjagte.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst hinter uns", keuchte Nea und schaute sich um. Trotz all der Menschen, die sich am Flughafen zu einer zähen Masse vereinten, gelang es Philip ungesehen und ungehört durch die Menge zu schleichen. Seine Schritte waren aufgrund des Lärms nicht zu hören und der schwache Glimmer, der seine Silhouette umschloss, war kaum zu sehen.  
„Da sind wir", stellte Claudette fest und blieb zögerlich stehen. Dwight machte ebenfalls halt und überreichte ihr den Rucksack, den er für sie ans Terminal getragen hatte. Claudette schaute die rosafarbene Tasche einen Moment lang an, stellte sie dann neben ihren Koffer und fiel Dwight anschließend um den Hals. Fast wäre er hintenüber gestolpert und hingefallen, doch zum Glück war die Kanadierin ein gutes Stück kleiner als er, sodass ihr Schwung ihn nur schwer aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen vermochte.  
„Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterte Claudette.  
„Ich dich auch", kam die Antwort.  
„Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich drüben bin."  
„Ich werde warten."  
Auf Zehenspitzen gestellt, versank Claudette in einem innigen Kuss und die beiden übermittelten all jene Dinge, die mit Worten nicht ausgedrückt werden konnten. Dann, nach einem viel zu kurzen Moment, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und die Kanadierin ging hinüber zum Sicherheitscheck. Ihr Gepäck war von Nea bereits auf das Förderband des Röntgenapparats gehievt worden und im Vorbeigehen rief die Schwedin: „Grüß den Eiffelturm von mir."  
„Auf jeden Fall", lachte Claudette und bewegte sich anschließend schüchtern durch den großen Metalldetektor, stets unter dem grimmigen Blick eines muskulösen Beamten, der beinahe aus seinem Hemd zu platzen schien. Mit einem gelangweilten Nicken winkte er sie durch und auf der anderen Seite nahm sie Koffer und Rucksack, bei denen offensichtlich alles in Ordnung war, wieder entgegen. Claudette schaute noch einmal über die Schulter, winkte Nea zu, blies Dwight einen Kuss entgegen und verschwand schlussendlich aus dessen Blickfeld. Seufzend schaute Dwight zu Boden und Nea versuchte umgehend, ihn aufzumuntern  
„Jetzt komm, du siehst sie ja in ein paar Monaten wieder", sagte die Schwedin und stieß Dwight mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite: „Und Angst zu haben, dass sie sich einen scharfen Franzosen anlacht, brauchst du auch nicht zu haben. Claudette ist der ehrlichste Mensch, den ich kenne."  
Dwight spürte Philips Hand auf seiner Schulter, was unendlich viel besser wirkte als Neas unbeholfene Aufmunterungsversuche.  
„Irgendwie kommt es mir vor, als hätte ich sie gerade zum letzten Mal gesehen", seufzte Dwight: „In Europa hat es erst letzte Woche wieder einen Anschlag gegeben."  
„Jetzt werde nicht gleich paranoid", entgegnete Nea: „Du hast doch sicherlich gehört, dass sie diese Spezialeinheit da gegründet haben. Wie hieß die noch gleich?"  
„Team Rainbow"  
„Genau. Und außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass Europa zum rechtsfreien Raum geworden ist", Nea nickte leicht mit dem Kopf: „Mit unseren Waffengesetzen ist es drüben wahrscheinlich sicherer, als hier in den Staaten. Claudette ist ein schlaues Mädchen, der passiert schon nichts."  
„Du hast wohl recht", sagte Dwight, als er spürte, wie sich Philips Griff auf seiner Schulter leicht verstärkte. Trotzdem konnte er sich seiner Sorgen nicht vollends entledigen.


	3. Undercover

**Undercover**

„Dafür, dass sie in Frankreich so gutes Essen haben", kommentierte Tachanka: „verköstigen sie ihre Soldaten wirklich abscheulich."  
Fuze, der sich gerade sein Frühstück auf ein Tablett lud, antwortet in gemurmeltem Russisch: „Du weißt doch: Je schlechter das Essen, umso besser die Armee."  
„Ich wusste immer schon, dass wir die beste Armee haben", lachte Tachanka: „Aber die Franzosen scheinen auch nicht schlecht zu sein."  
„Nicht so gut wie die Engländer", kommentiere Fuze und nahm anschließend sein Tablett auf. Tachanka nickte und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Wir sind weit herumgekommen, wir zwei."  
„Seitdem wir in Team Rainbow sind", bestätigte Fuze und trat den Weg in den Speisesaal an: „Aber ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Schließlich bin ich früher nur in irgendwelchen Kasernen in Sibirien herumgesessen. Jetzt geht's für uns alle paar Monate auf einen anderen Stützpunkt."  
„Ich glaube, dieses Mal werden wir etwas länger hierbleiben", schmunzelte Tachanka: „Diese Basis liegt im Zentrum Westeuropas, wir können überall sofort eingreifen. Außerdem ist sie ideal für Übungsszenarios. Nicht wahr?"  
„Hör mir bloß mit der Übung auf.", fluchte Fuze murrend und der alte Spetsnaz lachte laut auf. Gleich darauf betraten die beiden den Speisesaal der Basis, die in Friedenszeiten weit unter Kapazität arbeitete. Der Raum war gerade Mal zu einem Viertel gefüllt. Etwa zwanzig französische Soldaten saßen über den gesamten Saal verstreut an verschiedenen Tischen. Dazu gesellten sich einige Rainbow Operatoren, unter anderem Caveira, die vollkommen allein in einer Ecke saß und den Blick auf ihr Frühstuck gerichtet hielt. Die Brasilianerin war eine Einzelgängerin, eine hervorragende Soldatin und ein verschlossener Mensch.  
Schräg auf der anderen Seite erblickte Fuze Dokkaebi und Siu „Ying" Mei Lin, eine Kämpferin aus Hong Kong. Ying und Fuze hatten vor einiger Zeit eine heftigere Auseinandersetzung gehabt, die nur durch das Einschreiten von Eliza „Ash" Cohen gelöst werden konnte. Thema des Streits war Fuzes angebliche Missachtung von zivilen Verlusten gewesen und Six hatte seither stets darauf geachtet, die beiden Operatoren in verschiedenen Teams unterzubringen.  
Fuze sah sich selbst als ehrenhaften Mann, mit strengen moralischen Überzeugungen zu denen unter anderem auch gehörte, dass er alles tun würde, um sein Land, seine Kameraden und seine Mitbürger zu verteidigen. Selbst wenn dies zivile Opfer forderte. Ying war offensichtlich etwas anderer Meinung gewesen und seitdem hatte Fuze kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt.  
Gerade als sich der Spetsnaz nach links wandte und auf einen freien Tisch zusteuerte, wurde ihm von Tachanka der Weg abgeschnitten. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken signalisierte der alte Russe, der schon in der Roten Armee ein Veteran gewesen war, an welchen Tisch die beiden sich setzen würden und seufzend drehte sich Fuze wieder um.  
Tachanka hatte ja recht. Team Rainbow basierte auf dem Zusammenhalt seiner Operatoren. Ohne Kameradschaft konnte es keinen Sieg geben. Etwas widerwillig ließ sich Fuze auf die Bank gegenüber von Dokkaebi fallen, während sich Tachanka weit fröhlicher vor Ying platzierte.  
„Guten Morgen, die Damen", grüßte der alte Soldat und die beiden Asiatinnen sahen überrascht auf. Sie hatten wohl nicht erwartet, dass sich die Russen zu ihnen setzen würden. Ying nickte gastfreundlich und antwortete: „Auch dir einen guten Morgen, Alexandr."  
Sie schaute hinüber zu Fuze.  
„Shuhrat"  
Fuze nickte ihr zu, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Dokkaebi hatte den Blick derweil auf ihr Essen gesenkt, während sich Ying wieder an Tachanka wandte: „Ich habe gerade gehört, dass du gestern bei der Übung ordentlich ausgeteilt hast. Cowden hat dir das Kommando übertragen?"  
„Richtig", lachte Tachanka und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dokkaebi: „Und wie ich sehe hast du die Informationen aus erster Hand. Aber es war eine knappe Angelegenheit und wir hatten Glück bei der Verteidigung."  
„Ich hab´s gehört", antwortete Ying: „War es wirklich so ein Desaster wie Grace behauptet?"  
„Ach was", winkte Tachanka ab: „Sie und Shuhrat wurden von Taina überrumpelt. Man hätte es besser machen können, aber darin liegt noch lange keine Schande. Taina ist schließlich die Beste der Welt in dem was sie tut."  
Ying schaute über Tachankas Schulter hinüber zu der brasilianischen Operatorin, die sich nichts anderem als ihrem Frühstück widmete und ihrer Umgebung offenbar keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Ying wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Caveira war als Straßenkind in den Slums von Rio de Janeiro aufgewachsen und vor allem für junge Mädchen waren die Armenviertel der Stadt mehr als nur ein raues Pflaster. Entweder wurde man verschlungen oder man entwickelte ein paranoides Misstrauen gegenüber allem und jedem. Bei Caveira war letzteres der Fall gewesen.  
„Du hast recht", antwortete Ying und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Dokkaebi: „Mach dir nichts draus, wenn du dir bei Team Rainbow eine blutige Nase holst. Wir sind die Besten der Besten und du bist hier, weil du auch dazugehörst."  
Fuze zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, sagte jedoch nichts. Den Blick hielt er weiterhin auf sein Frühstück gesenkt, während Ying weitersprach: „Wie sich herausstellt, kann Caveira selbst erfahrenere Operatoren austricksen."  
Bevor die offensichtlich auf Fuze abzielende Bemerkung einen Streit entfachen konnte, sprang Tachanka schnell dazwischen und wechselte das Thema: „Übrigens: Wie war Hong Kong, Siu? Nach all der Zeit im aktiven Dienst wieder in die Heimat zu dürfen muss herrlich gewesen sein."  
„Ehrlich gesagt", schüttelte Ying den Kopf: „Es war… grauenhaft. Nein war es nicht, aber… Nicht, dass mich meine Familie nicht herzlichst empfangen hätte. Aber sie waren stets so besorgt, vor allem meine Mutter. Und irgendwie zog es mich die ganze Zeit zurück ins Feld. Ich weiß auch nicht… Der Gedanke daran, dass etwas passieren könnte, während ich im Urlaub bin, ließ mir keine Ruhe."  
„Besorgt, dass wir ohne dich nicht auf die Welt aufpassen könnten?", lachte Tachanka: „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Dieser Job frisst einen voll und ganz auf und wenn man Nachhause geht, sei es auch nur für ein paar Tage, dann kommt es einem so vor, als würde man sein Team im Stich lassen."  
Ying nickte.  
„Ich gebe dir den gleichen Rat wie Monika letzte Woche", fuhr Tachanka fort: „Erinnere dich daran, wer du bist. Du bist mehr als eine Soldatin, ein Werkzeug des Krieges. Natürlich hast du Pflichten uns gegenüber und ich bin froh, dass du diese so ernst nimmst. Aber dennoch darfst du dich selbst nicht vernachlässigen. Auch wenn wir unser ganzes Leben in Uniform verbringen, sind wir am Ende immer noch Menschen."  
„Weise Worte", fügte Fuze hinzu, doch Dokkaebi erwiderte: „In Korea haben sie uns immer eingeschärft, dass wir uns ganz und gar auf unser Leben als Soldaten konzentrieren müssen. Alles andere kommt an zweiter Stelle."  
„Und wer hat dir das gesagt?", fragte Tachanka herausfordern: „Die Verteidigungsminister und Generäle, die niemals selbst in den Kampf gezogen sind? Die sehen dich als Werkzeug, nicht als Mensch, Grace. Wir machen diesen Job aus Überzeugung, nicht weil wir irgendwelchen Amtsinhabern dienen wollen. Zumindest ist es bei mir so. Du bist bereit dein Leben für andere zu geben, Grace, also genieße deine Zeit, bevor du das vielleicht irgendwann tun musst."  
„Das hört sich ja schon richtig nach Anstiftung zur Befehlsverweigerung an", kommentierte Ying einigermaßen belustigt, doch Tachanka schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich gebe nur die Erfahrungen eines alten Soldaten an seine zukünftige Nachfolgerin weiter."  
Fuze wollte bereits etwas hinzufügen, als die Tür zum Speisesaal aufgestoßen wurde und Thatcher einmarschierte. Er war in volle Kampfausrüstung gekleidet und nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte, marschierte er auf Caveira zu. „Taina! In fünfzehn Minuten brauch ich dich einsatzbereit am Helipad!"  
Die Brasilianerin stand sofort auf und verließ eilig den Speisesaal, ihr halb gegessenes Frühstück auf dem Tisch zurücklassen.  
„Was ist passiert?", rief Tachanka und war bereits im Aufstehen begriffen, doch Thatcher winkte in wieder nach unten.  
„Kein Anschlag. Capitao hat aus Brasilien Bescheid gegeben. Offenbar hat BOPE eine Basis der White Masks aufgespürt. Six hat ein Team zusammengestellt, das sich die Situation anschauen soll."  
Sofort erhoben sich alle vier Operatoren am Tisch, doch Thatcher schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr bleibt hier in Bereitschaft. Ich weiß noch nichts Genaues, aber ich glaube unsere Ruhepause ist vorbei. Irgendetwas scheint sich zusammenzubrauen. Alle inaktiven Operatoren wurden alarmiert und in den aktiven Dienst zurückgerufen."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Brite um und folgte Caveira aus dem Speisesaal. Fuze, Tachanka und Dokkaebi setzten sich wieder hin, während Ying noch einen Augenblick stehen blieb. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu der jungen Koreanerin und sagte: „Wie es scheint, bin ich gerade im rechten Moment aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen."

„Endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen", keuchte Chloe, als sie die steile Metalltreppe nach unten stieg und auf den harten Asphalt am Charles de Gaulle Flughafen in Paris sprang. Max folgte ihr weitaus entspannter und antwortete: „Vergiss nicht, du musst auch wieder zurück."  
„Ich weiß", entgegnete Chloe: „Fuck!"  
„Du bist ein Angsthase", stichelte Max und folgte einem Touristenpaar, das bereits den Weg zu den Terminals eingeschlagen hatte. Chloe warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf das Flugzeug, bevor sie zu Max aufschloss und sagte: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sich das anfühlt, wäre ich niemals geflogen."  
„Das ist nicht wahr", entgegnete Max und schaute Chloe argwöhnisch an.  
„Stimmt, aber ich hätte es mir vermutlich länger überlegt", murmelte das blauhaarige Mädchen: „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst."  
„Glaub mir, ich habe das erste Mal auch ein bisschen Flugangst gehabt", sagte Max: „Aber beim zweiten Mal geht's schon viel leichter. Und wenn nicht, dann musst du dir halt jemand anderen suchen, dem du beim Start die Hand zu Matsch drücken kannst."  
„Sehr witzig", rief Chloe beleidigt: „Also, irgendeine Idee wo wir hinmüssen?"  
„Zur Passportkontrolle", antwortete Max: „Und dann unsere Koffer abholen."  
„Verdammt, echt? Ich glaube, ich habe meinen Ausweis jetzt im Koffer gelassen."  
„Aber nicht wirklich…", murmelte Max mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während Chloe ihre Jacken- und Hosentaschen abtastete: „fuck… warte… Ah, nein, hier ist er."  
Grinsend zog sie das Dokument hervor, auf dem sie noch mit braunen Haaren abgebildet war. „Ich hoffe, die erkennen mich überhaupt."  
„Schönheit lässt sich auch mit blauen Haaren nicht verstecken."  
„Danke", antwortete Chloe, runzelte dann jedoch die Stirn: „Warte, war das jetzt ein Kompliment?"  
„Das musst du entscheiden", erwiderte Max schelmisch und zog die Tür zum riesigen Hauptgebäude des Flughafens auf. Zu ihrer Rechten konnte sie bereits ein mit Koffern beladenes Fahrzeug vorbeifahren sehen. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht lange auf ihr eigenes Gepäck warten müssen, dachte sie und betrat den zentralen Gebäudekomplex.  
„Max!", rief Chloe und die Gerufene drehte sich alarmiert um. Ihre Freundin stand immer noch auf dem Rollfeld vor der Tür und starrte entgeistert auf die Türschwelle.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Max. Chloe schaute sie kurz an und antwortete euphorisch: „Wir sind in Paris!"  
„Ich weiß", sagte Max, doch Chloe schien sich erst in diesem Moment darüber klar geworden zu sein, an welchem Punkt auf der Erdoberfläche sie sich gerade befand. Das breiteste Grinsen, das Max je gesehen hatte, legte sich über das Gesicht des blauhaarigen Mädchens und Max konnte sich ihrerseits eines Lächelns nicht erwehren. Chloes Freude war einfach zu ansteckend.  
„Das ist so sick", rief sie und sprang über die Türschwelle: „Dass wir jetzt wirklich hier sind. Weißt du noch, das Glas in unserer Küche? Das mit dem Geld?"  
„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"  
„Ich wünschte, wir hätten Mom mitnehmen können."  
„Dafür hättet ihr wohl noch ein weiteres Jahrzehnt sparen müssen", lachte Max: „Auch mit David als Mitverdiener. Hättest du ihn eigentlich auf dieser Reise geduldet?"  
„Vielleicht" überlegte Chloe und winkte ab: „Aber nur weil er Mom glücklich gemacht hätte."  
„Es freut mich, dass ihr in letzter Zeit immer besser miteinander auskommt", bemerkte Max, was ihr einen überraschten Blick einbrachte. „Wir kommen besser miteinander aus?"  
„Du hast ihn schon seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr Stiefführer genannt", erklärte Max.  
„Stimmt", gab Chloe zu: „Ich schätze, all das, was du mir über ihn erzählt hast, wie er dich gerettet hat und so… kann sein, dass das mein Bild von ihm ein wenig verändert hat." Sie ging nun gemächlich, fast nachdenklich neben Max her. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich früher immer die Konfrontation gesucht habe, weil ich… du weißt schon… alleine war."  
„Wir sind keine zehn Minuten in Paris und du wirst schon sentimental", lachte Max, wurde dann aber wieder ernst: „Ich verstehe dich, mehr als du glaubst. Im ersten Jahr in Seattle, nachdem ich von dir weggezogen bin, habe ich auch mehr rebelliert als sonst. Aber das habe ich dir ja schon erzählt."  
„Als ob du jemals rebelliert hättest."  
„Zu deiner Meisterschaft hab ich´s natürlich nie gebracht."  
Die beiden erreichten nun die Grenzkontrolle und würden in kurze offiziell französischen Boden betreten. Eilig zückten sie ihre Ausweise und stellten sich in die schnell voranschreitenden Reihen, die auf zwei kleine Wachhäuschen inmitten eines langen Korridors zuführten. Als Max sich dem Kontrollposten näherte, erblickte sie mehrere grimmig dreinblickende Polizisten in voller Kampfmontur, die Körper von kugelsicheren Westen geschützt und die Gesichter hinter schwarzen Sturmhauben verborgen. Auf den Uniformen stand in weißen Lettern GIGN, es handelte sich also um Angehörige der französischen Antiterroreinheit.  
„Die scheinen ja richtig Angst zu haben", kommentierte Chloe unverschämt, als ihr Blick auf die Beamten fiel: „Ist etwas passiert?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Max: „Hoffentlich nicht."  
Einer der Polizisten bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick, als sie sich an ihm vorbei an den Schalter bewegte. Die Franzosen hielten allesamt schwarze Maschinenpistolen in den Händen, die sie wohl innerhalb von Sekundbruchteilen auf jedes Ziel anlegen konnten.  
„Ausweis", forderte der Grenzbeamte gelangweilt und in starkem französischem Akzent. Max reichte ihm das Dokument, woraufhin er es kurz überflog, anschließend einen Stempel hineindrückte und es ihr anschließend wieder zurückgab. Chloe erging es nicht anders und beiden war unter den strengen Blicken der Polizisten reichlich unwohl zumute. Doch nun hatten sie es geschafft, sie waren in Paris. Fehlten nur noch ihre Koffer.  
„Sieh mal", rief Chloe, als sich Max nach der Gepäckausgabe umsah. Eilig wandte sie den Kopf und folgte dem Blick ihrer Freundin aus einem großen Fenster hinaus auf die Hauptstadt Frankreichs. Dort in der Ferne konnte sie die Spitze einer großen Metallkonstruktion erkennen, die sich scharf gegen die aufgehende Sonne abhob.  
„Der Eiffelturm", rief Chloe entzückt: „Max, da drüben ist der Eiffelturm."  
„Ich seh´s", antwortete Max und freute sich, ihre beste Freundin so glücklich zu sehen. Chloe hatte in ihrem Leben bereits einiges mitgemacht, der Tod ihres Vaters, der Umzug von Max, der Rauswurf aus Blackwell und die Entführung und Ermordung von Rachel hatten ihr einen schweren Schlag nach dem anderen versetzt. Hoffentlich waren diese Zeiten nun endgültig vorbei. Beinahe wünschte sich Max, dass Joyce hier wäre. Es hätte ihr so gutgetan, ihre Tochter in diesem Zustand zu sehen.  
Aber das konnte sie ja!  
Eilig kramte Max in ihrer Tasche, die sie als Handgepäck im Flieger dabeigehabt hatte und fand nach einem Moment den gesuchten Gegenstand. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung zog sie ihre gute alte Polaroidkamera hervor, zielte mit der gewohnten Präzision und drückte wenig später auf den Auslöser. Als Chloe den Blitz bemerkte, drehte sie sich überrascht um, doch das Foto war bereits geschossen. Max zog das Bild aus der Kamera und wedelte es ein paar Mal durch die Luft, bevor sie einen Blick darauf warf.  
Chloe stand rechts im Bild, die Hände begeistert gegen die Scheibe gelegt und den Blick über die Stadt auf die Spitze des Eiffelturms gerichtet. Die aufgehende Sonne warf orange Strahlen durch den leicht nebelverhangenen Morgen über der französischen Hauptstadt, was dem Foto einen Hauch an Mystik verlieh.  
„Hast du mich gut erwischt?", fragte Chloe und kam geschwind zu Max herüber. Als sie sich das Foto anschaute, stieß sie eine Hand in die Luft und sagte: „Maxter top am Start, wie immer. Im Verlauf der Woche wirst du noch einige Fotos zu schießen haben, das sage ich dir."  
Ohne zu fragen riss sie Max die Kamera aus der Hand.  
„Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du dich aus der Schusslinie halten kannst."  
Lachend hob Chloe das Gerät in die Höhe und richtete die Linse auf sich selbst und Max, die nur betreten in die Kamera grinsen konnte. Ein Blitz blendete die beiden Mädchen für einen Moment, bevor sie ein mittelmäßiges Selfie in den Händen hielten.  
„Wunderbar", staunte Chloe.  
„Durchschnittlich", erwiderte Max und schaute sich anschließend wieder nach der Gepäckausgabe um. Chloe war dabei keine große Hilfe. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Paris, der Stadt ihrer Träume. Endlich gelang es Max dann trotzdem ihren und Chloes Koffer zu finden und gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Bevor sie sich allerdings in Paris bewegen konnten, brauchten sie Geld, denn mit ihren amerikanischen Banknoten würden sie in der Eurozone nicht weit kommen. An einem der vielen Geldwechselstände tauschte Max mehrere grüne Dollar gegen bunte Euroscheine ein, die von Chloe sofort als Spielgeld bezeichnet wurden.  
„Schau dir doch mal die Teile an", lachte sie begeistert: „Sind die in einem Kindergarten gemalt worden, oder was? Gib mal her."  
„Ich finde sie schön", entgegnete Max und reichte ihr einen orangen Fünfziger: „Architektur gefällt mir irgendwie besser als die Hakennase von Washington."  
„Wie viel ist so einer wert?"  
„Etwa sechzig Dollar"  
„Die sind mehr wert als unser Geld?", fragte Chloe entgeistert: „Ich dachte Europa wäre in so was wie ner Wirtschaftskrise."  
„Ist schon ein paar Jährchen her", erklärte Max: „Außerdem haben sich die USA in letzter Zeit ein paar wirtschaftliche Schnitzer geleistet. Darüber hinaus ist die EU immer noch der größte Wirtschaftsraum der Welt."  
„Pfff. Wie auch immer", entgegnete Chloe und gab Max den Fünfziger zurück, die ihn in ihrer Brieftasche verschwinden ließ. Anschließend setzten die beiden ihren Weg fort und verließen wenig später das Flughafengelände. Die Straße vor dem gigantischen Komplex wimmelte nur so von Bussen, Autos und glücklicherweise auch einer ganzen Menge an Taxis, die nur auf Passagiere warteten.  
„Wo wollen wir als erstes hin?", fragte Chloe übermutig und Max antwortete beschwichtigend, während sie auf eines der Fahrzeuge zuging: „Als erstes fahren wir in meine WG und laden unser Gepäck ab. Bist du nicht müde von der Reise?"  
„Saumüde", entgegnete Chloe: „Aber wir sind in Paris, Baby. Da habe ich keine Zeit, müde zu sein."  
„Deine Energie möchte ich haben", murmelte Max und zog die Tür zu einem der Taxis auf. Der Fahrer drehte sich etwas überrascht um, schien sich jedoch über die Kundschaft zu freuen. Mit breitem Grinsen bat der Schwarzafrikaner seine Passagiere herein und stellte eine schnelle Frage auf Französisch.  
„Tut mir leid, ich spreche nur Englisch", antwortete Max unsicher, woraufhin der Fahrer die Frage wiederholte.  
„Guten Tag. Wo soll´s hingehen?", wollte er mit starkem Akzent wissen. Max gab ihm die Adresse der WG, die sie sich für dieses Semester mit einem anderen Studenten teilen würde und setzte sich auf die Rückbank. Chloe folgte ihr und richtete sich beim Einsteigen an den dunkelhäutigen Fahrer: „Hey, was geht ab?"  
Der Franzose schaute kurz in den Rückspiegel und setzte ein belustigtes Grinsen auf.  
Ihr seid Amerikaner, oder?", wollte er wissen, während er den Motor anließ und in den Verkehr einscherte. Chloe gab ihm über den Rückspiegel einen Daumen nach oben und rief: „Bingo"  
„Ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte Max und der Fahrer antwortete: „Ja. Aber als Taxifahrer erkennt man bald jede Nationalität innerhalb von Sekunden."  
„Hey, sind wir Amerikaner wirklich so schlimm wie alle sagen?", fragte Chloe und klammerte sich mit den Händen an den Vordersitz.  
„Oh non, Mademoiselle"; antwortete der Franzose: „Die schlimmsten sind die Italiener. Die sind immer so laut und bedanken sich niemals. Ihr Amerikaner seid schon in Ordnung."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Chloe und klang beinahe enttäuscht darüber, dass die Touristen der Vereinigten Staaten ihrem Ruf offenbar nicht gerecht wurden.  
„Oui", lachte der Fahrer, während Max ob Chloes unverschämter Frage die Augen verdrehte: „Wie lange werdet ihr in Paris bleiben?"  
„Eine Woche", antwortete Chloe: „Ich zumindest. Sie wird noch den Rest des Jahres hier bei euch zubringen."  
„Ich mache ein Auslandssemester", erklärte Max dem Fahrer, der anerkennend nickte und sagte: „Keine Touristen also. Ihr seid zum Studieren hier, das finde ich sehr gut. Es freut mich immer, wenn sich junge Menschen bilden und gleichzeitig die Welt kennen lernen. Das hilft dem Frieden, wenn ihr mich fragt."  
„Dem Frieden? Wie denn das?", wunderte sich Choe.  
„Ganz einfach", lachte der Fahrer: „Wie kann man eine Abneigung gegenüber Menschen haben, unter denen man ein halbes Jahr lang gelebt hat? Glauben sie mir, wenn jeder Mensch für ein Jahr völlig allein in einem anderen Land leben müsste, würde es weit weniger Rassismus und Hass auf der Welt geben."  
„So einfach ist das nicht", antwortete Max, während Chloe interessiert die Augenbrauen nach oben zog: „Aber ich verstehe ihre Gedankengänge."  
„Was studieren sie denn?", wollte der Taxifahrer als nächstes wissen und Max entgegnete: „Fotographie"  
„Eine Künstlerin", sagte der Franzose: „Dann sind sie genau in die richtige Stadt gekommen."  
Das Gespräch zog sich noch eine Weile hin, während das Taxi immer tiefer ins Zentrum von Paris vordrang. Die morgendliche Rushhour war noch nicht ganz abgeflaut und so kam es immer wieder zu kleineren Verzögerungen. Chloe unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Mann und fragte ihn aus über all die Sehenswürdigkeiten, aber auch die Lokale und Clubs, die Paris so zu bieten hatte. Der Mann war erfreut all ihre Fragen zu beantworten, bis er sie schließlich am Ziel absetzte. Max drückte ihm ein paar Euroscheine in die Hand, sagte ihm er solle den Rest behalten und drehte sich dann zu Chloe um, die bereits das große Haus betrachtete, das Max für das nächste Semester als Zuhause dienen würde.  
„Du hast dir ja eine richtige Luxusbude ausgesucht", spöttelte Chloe. Das Gebäude, von dem sie sprach, gehörte wohl zu den heruntergekommensten Bruchbuden in ganz Paris. Die schmutzigen Wände zeigten kaum noch die Farbe, in der sie einst angestrichen worden waren und die metallene Regenrinne am Hauseck schien jeden Moment aus ihren Halterungen zu brechen. Die Eingangstür machte zwar einen alten, dennoch soliden Eindruck.  
Max ging hinüber, zog die Tür auf und marschierte geradewegs auf die Rezeption des baufälligen Studentenwohnheims zu. Begrüßt wurde sie von einer alten Französin mit schneeweisen Haaren, die kaum ein Wort Englisch verstand. Mit Händen und Füßen gab Max zu verstehen, wer sie war und was sie wollte, woraufhin ihr die Frau einen Schlüssel aushändigte und auf ein halb verschimmeltes Treppenhaus zeigte.  
„Zweiter Stock, WG Nummer dreiundzwanzig", krächzte das alte Weib. Max bedankte sich und folgte Chloe, die sich bereits auf den Weg in den ersten Stock befand. Aufzug gab es keinen, sie musste ihren Koffer als selbst nach oben schleppen. Erst auf halb Weg kam Cloe ihr zu Hilfe und nahm ihr einen Teil ihrer Last ab.  
„Hör zu", sagte Max: „Ich glaube, die Dame unten hat mir gesagt, dass mein Mitbewohner schon da ist. Wir müssen ihn höflich fragen, ob es für ihn in Ordnung geht, dass du für die Woche bei mir im Zimmer schläfst. Wenn nicht, dann musst du dir ein Hotel suchen. Mach bitte kein Theater."  
„Mach ich doch nie", beschwerte sich Chloe und hievte den schweren Koffer eigenhändig in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Oben angekommen wandte sie sich zuerst nach links, während Max nach rechts schaute und ihre Zimmertür am Ende des Ganges entdeckte.  
„Dort", sagte sie und Chloe drehte sich um. Gemeinsam schritten sie zur Tür, Max zog den Schlüssel hervor und steckte ihn mit einiger Mühe ins Schloss, wo er sich kaum drehen ließ. Einen Augenblick später gelang es ihr trotzdem und mit einem unerträglichen Quietschen schwang die Tür nach innen auf.  
Max trat neugierig ein und erkannt mit Freuden, dass die Wohnung selbst nicht unbedingt das Äußere des Hauses widerspiegelte. Zwar handelte es sich noch lange nicht um eine fünf Sterne Suite, aber es war sauber, aufgeräumt und ordentlich. Die Wände waren relativ frisch gestrichen, die Möbel nicht zu alt und der Fußboden frei von Staub und sonstigem Unrat. In der Mitte des Raumes, der offenbar gleichzeitig als Wohnzimmer und Küche diente, befand sich ein runder Tisch und auf einem von vier Stühlen saß eine junge Frau mit dunkler Haut und schwarzen Dreadlocks. Als Max und Chloe eintraten, sah sie überrascht auf und legte ihr Telefon zur Seite.  
„Hallo", grüßte Max: „Ich bin deine Mitbewohnerin für dieses Semester. Mein Name ist Max. Das ist Chloe." Chloe hob lässig die Hand und das dunkelhäutige Mädchen stand schüchtern auf.  
„Hi", sagte sie: „Ich bin Claudette"

„Capitao"  
„Thatcher"  
Die beiden Operatoren schüttelten sich die Hände, während der Rest des Teams hinter dem Briten aus dem Transportflugzeug stieg. Der Mann, den Thatcher soeben Capitao genannt hatte, war Vicente Souza, ein hochrangiges Mitglied der brasilianischen Antiterroreinheit BOPE und seit einiger Zeit auch Team Rainbows. Er war ein zuverlässiger und aufrichtiger Mann, ein harter Kämpfer und intelligenter Stratege. Im Gegensatz zur heißblütigen Caveira war Capitao weitaus bedachter, erfahrener und umsichtiger, was allerdings nicht bedeuten sollte, dass es ihm an Initiative fehlte.  
„Ihr habt ein Nest der White Masks entdeckt?", fragte Thatcher und kam damit gleich zur Sache. Eine Vorgehensweise, die sowohl er als auch Capitao bevorzugten.  
„Genau", bestätigte der Brasilianer: „BOPE hat in letzter Zeit wieder vermehrt auf Undercoveragenten in den Favelas gesetzt und ist dabei auf ein Rekrutierungsprogramm aufmerksam geworden."  
„Ein Rekrutierungsprogramm?"  
„Die lokalen Kartelle vermitteln offenbar Leute an eine paramilitärische Organisation, die sie Mascara Branca nennt."  
„Weiße Maske"  
„Exakt. Sie werben damit, dass sie die ungerechte Weltordnung in einem großen Krieg umwerfen und ein neues System aufbauen wollen. In den Favelas finden sie mit so einer Agenda natürlich haufenweise Anhänger. Außerdem verfügen sie über schwere Waffen. Ich spreche von Panzern."  
„Panzer?", fragte Thatcher überrascht: „Woher wisst ihr das?"  
„Es sind die Posten, für die sie Leute suchen. Panzerfahrer, Scharfschützen, Sturmtruppen… Die brauchen alles Mögliche. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie nach solchen Leuten suchen würden, wenn sie nicht auch das entsprechende Equipment parat hätten."  
„Unwahrscheinlich", bestätigte Thatcher: „Mascara Branca deutet natürlich auf die White Masks hin, aber vergiss nicht, es ist ein Name, den sie von der Presse erhalten haben. Wir wissen nicht, wie sie sich selbst nennen."  
„Es ist der Name, unter dem potentielle Rekruten sie kennen", erwiderte Capitao: „Selbst wenn es sich nur um eine Partisanengruppe handeln sollte, die einen Putsch in Bolivien oder sonst einem Staat plant, ist das immer noch ein triftiger Grund für Team Rainbow auszurücken. BOPE kann unsere Unterstützung gut gebrauchen."  
„Du hast recht", erwiderte Thatcher: „Ich habe Caveira mitgebracht. Ihre Erfahrung in den Favelas könnte sich als nützlich erweisen."  
„Natürlich"  
„Außerdem habe ich Blitz, Glaz, Buck und Ela."  
„Eine schlagkräftige Truppe", nickte Capitao: „Die White Masks wissen nicht, dass wir kommen. Ich hoffe auf eine schnelle und saubere Operation."  
„Diese Sachen sind vielleicht schnell", erwiderte Thatcher: „Aber niemals sauber."  
Die beiden verließen das Flugfeld und befanden sich wenig später in einem nur unzureichend klimatisierten Besprechungsraum im Zentrum Rio de Janeiros. Der GSG9 Operator Elias „Blitz" Kötz lehnte an der Wand, direkt neben Ela, die gemütlich, jedoch aufmerksam auf einem Kaugummi herumkaute. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Tisch, auf den sich Buck abgestützt hatte. Neben ihm stand mit verschränkten Armen Timur „Glaz" Glazkov, der beste Scharfschütze der Spetsnaz, Team Rainbows und wahrscheinlich der ganzen Welt. Beide hatten den Blick auf die Tischplatte gesenkt, wo sich eine Fülle an Gebäudeplänen und Luftbildern befand, allesamt von einem bestimmten Bereich in den Favelas.  
„Das ist zweifellos das Hauptquartier", erklärte Capitao und zeigte auf einen großen Komplex: „Von hier aus agieren sie, hier bringen sie ihre Rekruten hin. Das ist unser Ziel."  
„Was ist der Plan?", wollte Glaz wissen und schaute zwischen den Bildern und Capitao hin und her. Der alte Brasilianer kratzte sich am Bart und antwortete: „BOPE will heute Nacht die Vordertür eintreten und alles kurz und klein schlagen."  
Caveira, die scheinbar teilnahmslos auf einem Sessel in einer Ecke hockte, lacht leise in sich hinein, während Thatcher die Stirn runzelte und sagte: „Hab schon bessere Pläne gehört. Irgendwelche Alternativen?"  
„Ich konnte sie davon überzeugen, bis zu eurem Eintreffen nichts zu unternehmen. Sie erwarten von uns, dass wir einen besseren Plan zusammenstellen. Tun wir´s nicht, wird's die übliche Prozedur."  
Thatcher schüttelte den Kopf und Glaz murmelte etwas Unverständliches auf Russisch. Ihnen allen war klar, dass dieser Einsatz eine Gelegenheit darstellte. Vielleicht konnten Dokumente, Namen oder Personen sichergestellt werden, die in weiterer Folge Team Rainbow dabei helfen würden, das gesamte Netzwerk der White Masks auszuheben. Unbedachtes Vorgehen gefährdete diese Ziele, konnte wichtigen Personen die Flucht oder den Selbstmord erlauben, ganz zu schweigen von dem Risiko geradewegs in einen Hinterhalt zu laufen.  
„Diese Dächer sind zu verwinkelt", murmelte Glaz: „Es wird schwierig werden auf hohe Distanz eine klare Schusslinie zu bekommen. Ich muss nahe ran."  
„Die meisten Wände in den Favelas sind dünn und brüchig", bemerkte Buck: „Das könnten wir zu unserem Vorteil nutzen."  
„Mir gefällt die BOPE-Idee gar nicht schlecht", meine Ela: „Wenn wir vorher gut aufklären, könnten wir damit einen schnellen Erfolg erzielen."  
„Aufklärung kann man hier vergessen", warf Blitz ein: „Die halbe Bevölkerung steckt mit denen unter einer Decke. Es gibt keine fixen Grundrisse, die Gebäude sehen jedes Jahr anders aus."  
„Wenn wir nur jemanden im Inneren hätten…", überlegte Thatcher und beinahe gleichzeitig drehten sich alle Köpfe in Richtung Caveira.

„Dieser Jetlag ist brutal", beschwerte sich Chloe und lehnte sich gähnend nach hinten. Sie saß auf einem klapprigen Stuhl vor einem Pariser Café, gegenüber von Max und links von Claudette, die sich für ein Semester die Wohnung mit Chloes bester Freundin teilen würde.  
Die Kanadierin war ein stilles Persönchen, sagte nicht viel, hörte jedoch aufmerksam zu. Chloe mochte sie und nicht nur, weil sie heute früh nichts dagegen gehabt hatte, sie für eine Woche in der Wohnung zu akzeptieren. Nachdem sie am Vormittag in der WG angekommen waren, hatte Chloe natürlich darauf gebrannt, zusammen mit Max die Stadt zu besichtigen. Claudette, die ebenfalls erst vor kurzem nach Paris gekommen war, hatte von der Stadt auch noch nichts gesehen, hatte jedoch auch darauf beharrt, dass sie Max und Chloe nicht stören wolle. Erst nach einigem guten Zureden hatten die beiden Claudette überreden können, sie zu belgeiten. Und sie hatte sich als eine unfassbar liebenswürdige Zeitgenossin herausgestellt.  
„Du hättest im Flieger schlafen sollen", antwortete Max schulterzuckend und nippte an ihrem Kakao: „Wow, die schmecken in Europa wirklich besser."  
„Echt? Gib mal her."  
Chloe nahm Max das Getränk aus der Hand und nahm einen Schluck, bevor sie kurz überlegte und dann sagte: „Ein wenig vielleicht."  
Sie richtete den Blick auf den Eiffelturm, der wenige hundert Meter entfernt aus dem Boden ragte und den sie gerade erst erklommen hatten. Zum Glück hatte es einen Aufzug gegeben, dachte sie, doch selbst wenn nicht, dann wäre die Aussicht einen Aufstieg zu Fuß allemal wert gewesen.  
„Jetzt, wo wir den gesehen haben", fragte Chloe: „Was schauen wir uns als nächstes an?"  
„Gott, du bist ja gar nicht zu bremsen", entgegnete Max: „Ich dachte, du wärst müde."  
„Ja und? Ich habe nur eine Woche. Die Stadt ist groß." Chloe klopfte mir ihren Händen ein paar Mal auf den Tisch und wandte sich dann Claudette zu: „Was sagst du?"  
„Ich?"  
„Ja"  
„Ich richte mich ganz nach euch", entgegnete die Kanadierin schüchtern  
„Glaubst du ein Besuch im Louvre geht sich noch aus?", fragte Chloe und schaute über die Schulter, als würde sie bereits Ausschau nach der hohen Glaspyramide halten. Claudette warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und murmelte: „Vielleicht. Ich kenn die Öffnungszeiten nicht auswendig."  
„Den Louvre können wir uns auch für morgen aufheben", sagte Max und stellte ihre nunmehr geleerte Tasse auf den runden Tisch. Die untergehende Sonne schien ihr direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Ah, ich verstehe", antwortete Chloe verstohlen: „Genug Kultur für heute. Party ist angesagt."  
„Party?", fragte Max mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch Chloe war schon wieder voll in Fahrt: „Nightlife, baby. Girlsnight. Heute Abend machen wir drei die Clubs der Stadt unsicher. Alles was wir dafür brauchen ist eine Menge Alkohol und…"  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mein Auslandssemester mit einem Absturz einleiten will", fuhr ihr Max ins Wort.  
„Warum nicht?", entgegnete Chloe: „Dann zumindest eine Bar. Nur ein paar kleine Drinks. Vielleicht auch einen scharfen Franzosen. Stimmt´s Claudette?"  
„Sorry", murmelte die Kanadierin betreten schmunzelnd: „Ich habe da schon jemanden Zuhause"  
„Oho", machte Chloe und stütze sich mit den Ellbogen am Tisch ab: „Du Glückliche. Aber begleiten wirst du uns schon, oder?"  
Claudette schaute verunsichert zu Max, die ihren Blick sofort deutete und sich wiederum an Chloe wandte: „Ich glaube, wir beide würden den Tag lieber etwas ruhiger ausklingen lassen."  
Chloe schaute einen Moment von Max zu Claudette und wieder zurück, bevor sie sich endlich geschlagen gab und die Hände in die Luft warf. „Na gut. Dann überlasse ich euch das Ruder."  
„Warum machen wir´s uns nicht in der Wohnung gemütlich", schlug Max vor: „Kaufen vorher etwas ein und bereiten uns ein schönes Abendessen zu?"  
„Das finde ich eine großartige Idee", sagte Claudette: „Aber ich warne euch. Meine Kochkünste sind… überschaubar."  
„Keine Sorge", lachte Chloe und warf Max einen vielsagenden Blick zu: „Ich kenne ein paar gute Rezepte von meiner Mutter."

Wachsam bewegte sich Caveira durch die verschnörkelten Gassen der Favelas, schlängelte sich zwischen provisorischen Behausungen hindurch und stieg über unsauber zusammengezimmerte Treppen. Die Sonne senkte sich bereits gegen den Horizont und tauchte die Metropole in ein oranges Licht. Selbst hier konnte man noch den Lärm der reichen Elite hören, die mit ihren noblen Sportwägen durch die Stadt raste oder sich an der Copacabana von einem anstrengenden Tag im Büro erholte.  
Die Favelas waren kaum in der Lage die Geräusche der Stadt zu übertönen, verhielten sich allerdings alles andere als still. Das Kreischen weinender Kinder tönte aus den dunklen Hütten, irgendwo fand ein Fußballspiel statt und auf einem baufälligen Balkon stand ein billiges Radio, das durch einen Schleier statischen Rauschens hindurch eine träge Melodie spielte  
Caveira war vertraut mit dieser Umgebung, schließlich war sie genau hier aufgewachsen. Sie hatte ihre Kindheit in diesen Dreckslöchern verbracht, hatte jeden Tag darum gekämpft wenigstens eine Mahlzeit in ihren Bauch zu bekommen und hatte gleichzeitig versucht den Kriminellen und Verbrechern nicht in die Quere zu kommen.  
Die unbestrittenen Herrscher der Favelas waren die Kartelle, die mit dem Handel von Drogen und Waffen Millionen verdienten. Man möchte doch meinen, dass sie zumindest einen kleinen Teil des Geldes in die Entwicklung jener Stadtviertel steckten, denen sie ihren Reichtum und Einfluss zu verdanken hatte. Aber nichts da. Die Kartelle waren genau so gnadenlos, korrupt, undankbar und gleichgültig wie die westliche Konsumgesellschaft.  
Caveira schaute eine schmale Gasse entlang und entdeckte zwei Kinder, die zusammen einen schweren Wassereimer trugen. Das eine war gerade mal fünf Jahre alt.  
Kopfschüttelnd ging die Rainbow Operatorin weiter. In schmutzigen Klamotten, ohne die BOPE Abzeichen und ihre Kriegsbemalung unterschied sie sich kaum von den wahren Bewohnern der Favelas.  
Caveiras Ziel war jener unübersichtliche Gebäudekomplex, der von BOPE als Hauptquartier der Mascara Branca identifiziert worden war. Sie sollte sich einschleichen, unter falschem Namen als Rekrutin anheuern, Informationen sammeln und bei Gelegenheit wichtige Dokumente sichern. In einigen Tagen würde sie dann ihren Kameraden berichten wie und wo sie am besten zuschlagen sollten, doch für den Moment befand sich Team Rainbow auf Stand-by.  
Mit betonter Nervosität erreichte Caveira eine dicke Metalltür, die in ihrer Stärke und Undurchdringlichkeit kaum zu den restlichen Strukturen der Favelas passte. Zweimal hämmerte sie gegen die Tür und wartete dann mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen auf eine Antwort. Sie war bereits in die Rolle geschlüpft, die sie wie eine Schauspielerin für die Dauer der Mission annehmen würde. Es war die Rolle einer vierten Tochter, die mehrere Brüder und Schwestern an gewaltsame Übergriffe durch BOPE verloren hatte, deren Familie sie nicht mehr länger ernähren konnte und die nun ihr Schicksal in die Hände jener Männer legen wollte, die versprachen, etwas an der Situation zu ändern: Mascara Branca. Sie würde nicht die einzige sein, die den Anwerbern eine solche Geschichte auftischte. Daher würden sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen.  
In der Tür wurde ein kleiner Sehschlitz aufgezogen, hinter dem ein Paar stechender Augen erschien. Kurz musterten sie die Frau, die sich fordernd auf der schmutzigen Straße aufgebaut hatte, bevor eine Stimme in schnellem Portugiesisch fragte: „Was willst du?"  
„Rein", antwortete Caveira nervös. Sie hätte einen Haufen schlauere Antworten geben konnten, doch ihre Rolle war die einer jungen Frau, die in ihrem Leben noch keinen Klassenraum von innen gesehen hatte.  
„Und wer glaubst du, dass du bist?", wollte die Stimme wissen.  
„Raquel Alves", antwortete Taina Pereira: „Ich habe gehört ihr rüstet Kämpfer aus. Ich will kämpfen."  
„Du willst kämpfen?", rief die Stimme ungläubig. Der Mann hinter der Tür brach kurz in Gelächter aus und entgegnete dann: „Verrückt bist du, sonst nichts. Geh nach Hause, Mädchen."  
„Mauricio hat mich geschickt", erwiderte Caveira ohne sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Es war der Name eines Kartellbosses, von dem sie wusste, dass er bis heute aktiv war. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, ob die Mascara Branca mit ihm kooperierte. Es war ein Risiko, seinen Namen zu nennen, doch Caveira schreckte nicht zurück.  
„Er hat gesagt, ihr würdet Kämpfer suchen. Stimmt das?", fragte sie mit fordernder Stimme und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: „Ich will kämpfen. Er hat gesagt ich soll zu euch kommen. Lass mich rein."  
Die Augen hinter dem Sehschlitz beobachteten sie für einen kurzen Moment. Caveira hielt ihren Blickkontakt aufrecht und setzte eine Miene gespielter Selbstsicherheit auf. Sie wollte den Eindruck erwecken, als wüsste sie nicht wirklich was sie tat, als würde sie in einer Kurzschlussreaktion handeln. Genau diese Menschen waren es, nach denen solche Organisationen fischten und Caveira würde ihnen geben, was sie suchten.  
Einen Moment später wurde die Klappe des Sehschlitzes krachend zugeschlagen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Caveira das metallene Klicken des Schlosses hörte. Ihre List hatte funktioniert und bevor sich die Tür öffnete, erlaubte sich die BOPE Agentin ein leichtes Lächeln. Mauricio war ein bekannter Name und niemand wollte ihm in die Quere kommen. Selbst nicht die White Masks, wenn es sich denn wirklich um die Terrororganisation handelte.  
Ein dreckiger, nach Alkohol stinkender Mann von etwa vierzig Jahren machte ihr die Tür auf und trat anschließend zur Seite. Sein brennender Blick folgte ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, während sie das stickige Gebäude betrat. Es roch nach Zigaretten, nach Schweiß und nach Schießpulver, die maroden Wände waren aus brüchigen Ziegeln errichtet worden und die einzige Lichtquelle war eine flackernde Glühbirne an der Decke. Caveira befand sich an einem Ort der Gewalt, das wusste sie. Doch es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal.  
„Wer ist dein Boss?", fragte Caveira herausfordern. Der Mann, der ihr soeben die Tür aufgemacht hatte, antwortete nicht, sondern rief einen der Gänge entlang: „Pedro. Komm her."  
Einen Moment später erschien ein Junge von etwa siebzehn Jahren mit schwarzen Haaren und der dunklen Haut eines Latinos. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine verdreckte Mütze, seine Füße steckten in löchrigen Schuhen und sein Körper war in eine lange Trainerhose und ein Trikot des FC Barcelona gekleidet. Caveira erkannte sofort, dass sie hier ein Opfer der Favelas vor sich hatte. Es war ein Junge, der keine Zukunft hatte, der auf der Straße aufgewachsen und sein Leben lang als Abschaum behandelt worden war.  
„Wo ist deine Waffe?", bellte der Türsteher und fluchte in unverständlichem Portugiesisch: „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst sie niemals allein lassen. Du bist zu nichts zu gebrauchen."  
Der Junge machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht und eilte den Weg zurück, den er eben gekommen war. Wenig später tauchte er mit einer AK-47 in den Händen wieder auf.  
„Gut so, du Missgeburt", knurrte der Mann: „Bring das Weib zu Jorge. Mauricio hat sie geschickt."  
„Ja, Papa", murmelte der Junge, der wohl Pedro hieß und bedeutete Caveira ihm zu folgen. Als ehemaliges Straßenkind wusste sie natürlich um die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Lage und Caveira erlebte einen der wenigen Moment ihn ihrem Leben, in dem sie aufrichtiges Mitgefühl verspürte.  
Doch sie ließ es sich nicht ansehen. Kalt und abweisen folgte sie dem Jungen durch das labyrinthartige Gebäude, marschierte schmale Gänge entlang und ging an verrauchten Zimmern vorbei. In einem der Räume entdeckte sie einen grob gezimmerten, mit Fesseln versehenen Holzstuhl. Getrocknetes Blut zeugte von den Grausamkeiten, die in diesem Raum begangen worden waren.  
„Hier" murmelte der Junge und zeigte auf eine hölzerne Tür. Offenbar wollte er sie nicht weiterführen, weshalb Caveira vermutete, dass Jorge ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse war. Aber sie würde sich schon mit ihm arrangieren. Mit einem Zischen bedeutete sie dem Jungen, dass er nicht mehr benötigt wurde und pochte anschließend drei Mal gegen die Tür.  
„Herein" ertönte eine dumpfe Stimme und sicheren Schrittes trat Caveira in den dahinterliegenden Raum. Es war noch stickiger als im Rest des Gebäudes, der Qualm von Zigarren hing in der Luft und hinter einem breiten Schreibtisch entdeckte Caveira einen dicken Mann. Er war in eine grüne Militärjacke gekleidet, trug einen grauen Schnurrbart und war gerade dabei, sich einige Dokumente durchzulesen, bevor er beiläufig aufblickte.  
„Wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte er, als er Caveira in der Tür stehen sah. Ein Lächeln fuhr über seine wulstigen Lippen, während der Blick der Agentin zu den beiden muskelbepackten Bodyguards fuhr, die sich hinter ihm an der Wand aufgebaut hatten.  
„Bist du Jorge?", fragte Caveira und der Mann entgegnete: „Für wen hältst du dich, hier so unverschämte Fragen zu stellen?"  
„Mein Name ist Raquel Alves", log Caveira: „Ich suche die Mascara Branca."  
„Die Mascara Branca", fragte der dicke Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: „Warum?"  
„Ich will kämpfen", sagte Caveira. Der Kerl, bei dem es sich offenbar tatsächlich um Jorge handelte, stand auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch.  
„Du willst kämpfen?", wiederholte er langsam und schaute an ihr herab. Sein Blick suchte nach Anzeichen für ihre physische Verfassung und er versuchte offenbar bereits zu entscheiden, ob er sie aufnehmen sollte, oder nicht.  
„Ja", antwortete Caveira: „Die Schweine von BOPE haben vor vier Tagen meine halbe Familie umgelegt. Mauricio hat mir gesagt, ihr könnt mir eine Waffe geben und mich gegen dein Feind richten. Könnt ihr das?"  
„Das können wir", entgegnete Jorge: „Ein kräftiges Mädchen bist du ja."  
Seine Hand landete patschend auf Caveiras Hinterteil, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, ihn davon abzuhalten. Stattdessen schoss sie ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und zischte: „Finger weg"  
Jorge brach in wildes Gelächter aus und strich sich die verschwitzen Haare zurück, während er rief: „Du gehörst mir, Mädchen, ich kann mit dir machen was ich will."  
„Noch nicht"  
„Oh, ich glaube doch", sagte der dicke Mann selbstsicher: „Schau her, im Moment, in dem du durch diese Tür gekommen bist, bist du zu meinem Eigentum geworden. Wenn ich will, kann ich dich eine Stunde lang durchnehmen, bevor ich dich meinen Männern hinwerfe. Ich glaube du hast dich etwas verschätzt, Namorada."  
Caveira wusste genau, dass er versuchte, ihr Angst zu machen. Wenn es die Aufgabe des Mannes war, Rekruten anzuwerben, so wollte er natürlich sicher gehen, dass sie gewissen Standards entsprachen. Trotzdem hatte sie keine Lust auf das Theater und entgegnete unbeeindruckt: „Wenn du eine Hure brauchst, geh in die Favelas. Ich bin sicher, dort findest du genug Schlampen, die dir deinen mickrigen Schwanz lutschen."  
Jorge schaute sie entgeistert an und Caveira erwiderte seinen Blick. Herausforderung spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor der dicke Mann erneut in Gelächter ausbrach: „Verdammt, Mädchen, du gefällst mir. Hast mehr Eier in der Hose als die Hälfte aller Waschlappen, die sonst so hier auftauchen. Zu schade nur…"  
Er lehnte sich an die Vorderseite seines Schreibtisches und langte in seine Jacke.  
„Was ist zu schade?", wollte Caveira wissen und Jorge zog gelassen eine Pistole hervor: „Zu schade nur, dass wir keine BOPE Agenten aufnehmen."  
Der Lauf der Waffe richtete sich direkt zwischen Caveiras Augen und bevor sie etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte bereits jemand einen dicken Stoffsack über ihren Kopf gestülpt.

Meg stand neben Sally auf der Terrasse vor der Coldwind Farm und schaute die Straße hinab. Die Sonne war bereits im Untergehen begriffen und warmes Licht bedeckte die Landschaft um das Anwesen. Die Kornpflanzen auf den Feldern wiegten sanft im warmen Wind und folgten gelegentlich einer Böe, während hin und wieder ein paar Vögel aus dem nahen Wald aufflogen.  
Meg fragte sich, ob Anna die Tiere aufgescheucht hatte, doch sie bezweifelte es. Wahrscheinlich war es Max gewesen, der, tollpatschig wie er nun mal war, durchs Unterholz stolperte und seine Anwesenheit in einem Umkreis von hundert Metern verkündigte. Anna hingegen war eine Jägerin, sie ging leise vor und bewegte sich ungesehen, ungehört.  
Sally hatte die beiden vor einer guten Stunde in den Wald geschickt, mit der Anweisung nicht vor Sonnenaufgang zurückzukehren. Sie hatte Max eingeschärft, dass er seine Kettensäge nicht benutzen durfte und Anna, dass sie aufmerksam auf ihn aufpassen sollte.  
„Geht auf die Jagd", hatte Sally gesagt: „Zeig Max, wie man mit diesen Äxten umgeht."  
Anna war natürlich Feuer und Flamme für die Idee gewesen, hatte sich den Hinterwäldler geschnappt und ihn hinaus in den Wald gezerrt. Sie hatte ihn schon immer mal auf einen ihrer Streifzüge mitnehmen wollen, doch ihre unterschiedlichen Tagesabläufe hatten das bisher verhindert. Max war ganz einfach kein nachtaktives Geschöpf. Heute musste er trotzdem raus.  
„Ich hoffe, sie haben dich verstanden", murmelte Meg und hielt ihren Blick auf den Wald gerichtet. Die Schatten der Bäume waren bereits lang und krochen wie gierige Finger auf die Farm zu.  
„Natürlich haben sie das", entgegnete Sally gelassen: „Wenn man Anna etwas aufträgt, dann tut sie das auch und zwar so gut sie kann. Oder etwa nicht?"  
„Das tut sie", nickte Meg. Anna war wahrhaftig eine der zuverlässigsten Personen, die sie kannte: „Ich hoffe nur, dass alles gut geht und sie niemandem über den Weg laufen."  
„Wem denn?"  
„Partygästen zum Beispiel, die sich in den Wald verirren, um… du weißt schon."  
Sally lachte auf. Die Sorge war vielleicht berechtigt, doch die befürchtete Situation auch sehr komisch.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe", mahnte sie: „Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Konzentrier dich darauf, Spaß zu haben. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest."  
„Du könntest auch auffliegen, weißt du", entgegnete Meg, doch Sally winkte ab: „Ich bin unentdeckt durch New York gekommen. Das hier ist nicht anders."  
„In New York waren nur Menschen, mit denen du nicht gesprochen hast und die dich nie mehr sehen werden", erwiderte Meg: „Ich will nur vorsichtig sein."  
„Du bist vorsichtig genug", sagte Sally: „Das wird schon funktionieren."  
„Sally"  
„Hm?"  
„Danke"  
Die Krankenschwester schaute zu Meg und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Sie nickte wohlwollend und im selben Moment tauchte ein brummender Truck zwischen den Bäumen auf. Ratternd rauschte er die Straße zur Farm herauf und zog dabei eine dichte Staubwolke hinter sich her.  
„Da sind sie", murmelte Sally und schmunzelte Meg zu, die ein klein wenig Aufregung verspürte. Seitdem sie in den Nebel entführt worden war, war sie auf keiner Party mehr gewesen und hatte nie mehr sonderlich mit fremden Menschen zu tun gehabt. Ob sie wohl noch wusste, wie man sich richtig verhielt?  
Kopfschüttelnd wischte Meg den absurden Gedanken beiseite, als das Fahrzeug direkt vor der Farm zum Stehen kam. Die Seitentür wurde schwungvoll aufgestoßen und hocherfreut sprang Ellie auf den trockenen Boden. Winkend lief sie zur Terrasse herauf.  
„Schönen Abend", wünschte sie und ließ ihrer Freude in einem breiten Grinsen freien Lauf: „Danke nochmals, dass wir das hier machen dürfen. Ihr habt uns wirklich aus der Patsche geholfen."  
„Gern geschehen", sagte Sally: „Meg wird euch alles zeigen. Fühlt euch ganz wie Zuhause, aber folgt ihren Anweisungen, in Ordnung?"  
„Natürlich" antwortete Ellie und Sally nickte ihr zu: „Gut. Ich bin im Haus, falls ihr etwas braucht. Viel Spaß."  
Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Farm, allerdings nicht ohne Meg vorher einen ermutigenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Hervorragend", sagte Ellie und klatschte unternehmungsfreudig in die Hände: „Wir haben alles im Wagen, Meg, Getränke, Soundanlage und ein Zelt. Sag uns einfach, was wir wo aufstellen sollen."  
„Ähm… okay", stammelte Meg: „folgt mir."  
Sie ging die Terrasse hinunter und zeigte zuerst auf den Stall im Süden der Farm. „Wir haben dort an paar Tiere drin, daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir die Aktivitäten auf der anderen Seite des Hauses konzentrieren."  
„Macht Sinn", kommentierte Ellie und bedeutete ihrem Bruder, der nun ebenfalls ausgestiegen war, ihr zu folgen.  
„Hi", grüßte er Meg lässig und die drei begaben sich auf die Nordseite des Hauses, wo sich eine große, freie Fläche befand. Das Gras war kurz und der Boden weder zu feucht noch zu trocken. Es war eine gute Stelle.  
„Hier können wir uns austoben", erklärte Meg und zeigte auf den Platz: „Wir haben einen Generator auf der Rückseite der Farm, mit dem können wir die Soundanlage betreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein paar Kabel mitgebracht."  
„Haben wir", sagte Ellie: „Dann stellen wir dort unser Zelt auf. Oder besser gesagt, Chris tut das."  
„Wollen wir ihm nicht helfen?", fragte Meg, doch Ellie winkte ab: „Das macht er schon. Wir kümmern uns um die Getränke."  
„Wie viel habt ihr denn mitgebracht?"  
Die Latina zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein. Eric hat den Truck beladen. Aber ich bin sicher, er hat für alle genug eingerechnet."  
„Wie viele kommen überhaupt?", wollte Meg wissen und Ellie antwortete: „Garantiert weiß ich es von zwanzig Leuten, aber dass wir hier eine Party veranstalten hat sich hoffentlich herumgesprochen. Es kommen sicher mehr."  
Meg nickte anerkennend. Es war eine große, aber überschaubare Menge.  
„Dann lasst mich euch ein paar Sachen erklären", sagte sie und schaute Ellie eingehend in die Augen: „Ich vertraue auf euch beide, dass ihr mir helft auf der Party nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich will keine Eskalation hier."  
„Natürlich nicht", sagte Ellie.  
„Das Grundstück sollte halbwegs sauber zurückgelassen werden", fuhr Meg fort: „Ich kann ein paar große Eimer bereitstellen, die wir als Abfallcontainer verwenden können, für Plastikbecher und Glasflaschen. Und sagt bitte allen, dass sie etwas auf ihr Verhalten achten sollen. Trinken ist schön und gut, gegen das Haus kotzen nicht."  
„Selbstverständlich"  
„Der Stall ist tabu"  
„Auf jeden Fall"  
„Toiletten sind im Haus. Ansonsten bitte ich alle, sich hier draußen aufzuhalten. Meine Mutter ist schwer krank, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugibt. Sie braucht ihre Ruhe, daher sollten wir sie im Haus nicht stören."  
„Wow", sagte Ellie: „Sie ist wirklich eine großzügige Frau. Wir werden es natürlich allen einschärfen. Auf uns hören sie."  
„Gut", nickte Meg: „Ansonsten können wir tun und lassen, was wir wollen."  
„Großartig", rief Ellie: „Dürfen wir ein Lagerfeuer machen?"  
„Ein Lagerfeuer?"  
„Tim ist bei der Feuerwehr, der kennt sich aus mit solchen Dingen."  
„Ähm… Na gut", erwiderte Meg: „Solange ihr nichts in Brand steckt. Am besten machen wir es weit weg vom Haus und den Feldern. Das Wetter war trocken in letzter Zeit, wir sollten vorsichtig sein."  
„Das sollten wir. Hey, da kommt Simon", rief Ellie und schoss Meg ein scharfes Lächeln zu: „Unser DJ"  
Tatsächlich fuhr soeben ein weiters Fahrzeug die Straße herauf und machte vor der Coldwind Farm halt. Im Gegensatz zu Ellies schwarzem, makellosem Truck, war dieses Auto bunt angemalt und mit zahllosen Stickern und Bannern übersäht. Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete bereits ein schräg aussehender Typ die Fahrertür und schüttelte Chris herzhaft die Hand. Er trug die typische Kombination aus Hoodie und Schildkappe, die unter DJs so verbreitet war und schien ein recht entspannter Kerl zu sein.  
„Geile Location", sagte er und warf einen Blick auf das Haus: „Ich war noch nie hier draußen. Wusste gar nicht, dass es hier so schön ist."  
„Da musst du Meg danken", sagte Ellie und zeigte auf ihre Gastgeberin. Meg hob grüßend die Hand und Simon zog kurz seine Kappe vom Kopf.  
„Geile Aktion", sagte er: „dass du uns deine Hütte leihst. Wirklich korrekt von dir."  
„Es gibt ein paar Regeln, die wir zu befolgen haben", warf Ellie sofort ein: „Chris erklärt sie dir. Ihr beide startet am besten gleich mit dem Zelt und baut anschließend die Anlage auf. Ich und Meg kümmern uns um die Getränke und die Bar. In Ordnung?"  
„Geht klar", antwortete der DJ und machte sich mit Chris zusammen an die Arbeit. Das Zelt war mehr ein Unterstand, der aus einer von mehreren Metallstangen in die Höhe gehaltene Plane bestand. Meg schaute Chris einen Moment lang dabei zu, wie seine kräftigen Arme drei Streben gleichzeitig in die Höhe hoben, bevor sie sich losriss und Ellie zum Wagen folgte. Der Kofferraum des Trucks war bis obenhin mit Getränken gefüllt, verpackt in Paletten, Kisten oder einfach nur losen Flaschen. Des Weiteren befand sich ein langer Klapptisch in dem Fahrzeug.  
„Denn stellen wir zuerst auf", sagte Ellie: „Das wird unsere Bar. Auf dem Tisch bauen wir ein Buffet auf und die Nachschubgetränke verstauen wir einfach darunter, sodass wir immer etwas griffbereit haben."  
„Klingt gut", sagte Meg und Ellie packte an: „Hilf mir mal"  
Gemeinsam zogen sie den Tisch aus dem Wagen und trugen ihn an die gewünschte Stelle, wo sie ihn geschwind aufbauen. Es war ein leichtes, doch robustes Teil. Chris hatte sich derweil schon dran gemacht, die Metallstangen in die weiche Erde zu rammen, um anschließend das Dach daran hochzuziehen. Simon hingegen lud eine Reihe an Lautsprechern und Kabeln aus dem Auto, die er anschließend gegenüber der provisorischen Bar zu einem Soundsystem aufbaute. Beim Anblick der Anlage fragte sich Meg, ob sich Sally mit ihrem geschärften Gehör nicht vielleicht doch zu viel zugemutet hatte.  
Wenig später tauchte ein drittes Fahrzeug vor der Coldwind Farm auf. Im Inneren befanden sich Eric, zwei hübsche Mädchen, sowie weitere Getränke und einiges an Nahrungsmitteln. Der Sportverein hatte wirklich nicht gespart.  
„Hi, Meg", grüßte Eric noch beim Aussteigen: „Hey Ellie, Tim hat gesagt, er würde einen Feuerlöscher mitbringen, für das Lagerfeuer. Nur für den Fall."  
„Super", antwortete Ellie und deutete anschließend auf den Tisch: „Getränke und Snacks kommen hier hin."  
„Selbstbedienungsbar?", fragte Eric.  
„Jep"  
„Genug für alle haben wir ja", murmelte Meg und nickte mit dem Kopf auf Erics Wagen. Der blonde Junge folgte ihrem Blick und lachte: „Hoffentlich"  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis weitere Partygäste auftauchten. In immer kürzeren Abständen trafen Fahrzeuge auf der Coldwind Farm ein, während die Sonne langsam hinter den Horizont sank. Tim der Feuerwehrmann war nun ebenfalls eingetroffen und machte sich sogleich daran, das Lagerfeuer in Gang zu bringen. Zusätzlich zu den Autoscheinwerfern würde es als Lichtquelle dienen und außerdem der ganzen Feier eine spannende Atmosphäre verleihen.  
Simon hatte mittlerweile sein gesamtes Equipment aufgestellt und leitete den Abend mit mäßig lauter und entspannter Musik ein. Später, so versicherte er Ellie, würde er schon noch die Gangart wechseln. Einige der Gäste hatten ihrerseits Bierbänke, Tische und Stühle mitgebracht, sodass es genügend Sitzgelegenheiten gab und hier und da wurden auch Getränke und Nahrungsmittel beigesteuert. Langsam, aber sicher kam die Party ins Rollen.

Einige Stunden später lehnte Meg etwas abseits an einer der Metallstangen und verfolgte gelassen die fortschreitende Feier. Das Lagerfeuer war mittlerweile zu einer beachtlichen Größe angewachsen und vor dem DJ-Pult hatte sich von selbst eine kleine Tanzfläche gebildet. Wie erwartet waren etwa fünfzig Leute aufgetaucht, vielleicht ein paar mehr. Meg wusste es nicht genau zu sagen.  
Zufrieden nippte sie an ihrem Getränk, einem kleinen, mit Bier gefüllten Plastikbecher. Die Party war nicht eskaliert, sie verlief in geregelten und ordentlichen Bahnen. Alle waren gut gelaunt, niemand war über den Maßen betrunken und die Getränke würden noch eine Weile reichen.  
Sie drehte den Kopf nach links und beobachtete ein Paar, das sich kichernd und taumelnd ins Kornfeld davonstahl. Im Stillen wünschte sie den beiden viel Spaß. Dann schaute sie über die Schulter zurück zum Haus und dachte an Sally. Hoffentlich machte ihr der Lärm nicht zu viel aus. Andererseits war die ganze Party auf ihrem Mist gewachsen. Wenn, dann hatte sie sich selbst die Schuld zuzuschreiben.  
Aber sie hatte auch recht gehabt. Meg hatte sich schon lange nach zwischenmenschlichem Kontakt gesehnt und ihre Befürchtungen, die sie so lange vom sozialen Leben auf dem Land abgehalten hatten, hatten sich als übertrieben und unnötig erwiesen. Alles war in Ordnung. Sally war im Haus und niemand schöpfte Verdacht. Max und Anna amüsierten sich im Wald und hatten wahrscheinlich einen ebenso großen Spaß miteinander wie die Feiernden auf der Farm. Und sie selbst war schon seit langem nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.  
Meg fühlte sich etwas beschwipst, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise. Sie hatte bereits einiges getrunken, es war jedoch bei weitem nicht der schlimmste Rausch ihres Lebens, sondern handelte sich vielmehr um jenen perfekten Pegel zwischen beeinträchtigender Besoffenheit und erheiterndem Schwindel.  
Zuerst hatte sie noch auf Alkohol verzichtet und sich eher darauf konzentriert, auf der Party nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Irgendwann hatte sie dann gemerkt, dass dies nicht nötig war, und sich daher bald selbst unter die Menge der Feiernden gemischt. Einige verrückte Trinkspiele später und sie war für eine gute Stunde mit Ellie auf die Tanzfläche geraten, bevor sie sich erschöpft etwas zu essen besorgt hatte. Nun stand sie hier, mit vollem Magen und geröteten Wangen.  
„Nette Party", sagte eine Stimme und als Meg den Kopf drehte, erblickte sie Chris, der gemütlich auf sie zu schlenderte. „Ein schöner Abend."  
Meg nickte: „Es hätte kaum besser laufen können."  
„Simon weiß eben, wie man die Menge unterhält."  
„Das weiß er", bestätigte Meg: „Aber ich meine auch, dass niemand abgestürzt ist. Und dass das Haus noch steht."  
„Der Abend ist noch nicht vorbei", bemerkte Chris trocken und nach einem kurzen Moment verfielen beide in verhaltenes Lachen. Die Getränke waren ihnen zu Kopfe gestiegen und selbst schwache Witze entfalteten erstaunliche Wirkung.  
„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Chris mit gespieltem Ernst: „Ich und Ellie haben alles im Griff."  
„Das sehe ich", erwiderte Meg und schaute hinüber zur Latina, die immer noch auf der Tanzfläche ihr Bestes gab. Schmunzelnd drehte sie sich wieder zu Chris.  
„Im Ernst jetzt", sagte Meg: „Danke"  
„Wofür?", fragte Chris: „Das ist deine Farm. Wenn, dann müssen wir dir danken."  
„Ich meine, dafür dass ihr das alles veranstaltet habt", erklärte Meg: „Nicht nur die Party, auch den Marathon. Das war wirklich eine schöne Zeit."  
„Haben wir gern getan. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat"  
„Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr unter Leuten gewesen, weißt du", fuhr Meg fort: „Ich schätze das hat mir mehr gefehlt als ich dachte."  
Sie drehte sich kurz zu Chris, der sie nur anstarrte.  
„Oh Gott, ich muss dir wie eine gestörte Einsiedlerin vorkommen", murmelte Meg beschämt.  
„Nein, keineswegs", erwiderte der Sportler: „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich finde es beeindruckend, wie fürsorglich du dich um deine Mutter kümmerst. Sowas ist nicht selbstverständlich."  
„Nun ja…"  
„Das ist es nicht", beharrte Chris: „Wenn du mich fragst, dann würden die halben Töchter der Farmbesitzer in Weeks ihre Eltern eher verrecken lassen und das Erbe einstreichen."  
„Du redest Unsinn, Chris."  
„Vielleicht. Alles was ich sagen will, ist, dass deine Mutter stolz sein kann, eine Tochter wie dich zu haben."  
Meg schaute in kurz an, bevor sie sich wieder dem Feuer zuwandte, das in einiger Entfernung munter vor sich hin knisterte. Irgendwie tat es ihr leid, dass seine ganze Anerkennung für sie auf einer Lüge basierte. Andererseits war sie ja wirklich diejenige, die Sally, Max und Anna ein ungestörtes Leben auf der Farm ermöglichte. Was für einen Unterschied machte es da schon, ob Sally nun wirklich ihre Mutter war oder nicht.  
„Entschuldige", brummte Chris: „Wenn ich betrunken bin, werde ich immer ernst und ehrlich."  
„Dann sind wir schon zu zweit."  
Sie schauten sich kurz an.  
„Ich habe Hunger" bemerkte Meg: „Gehen wir uns etwas zu essen holen."  
„Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden", sagte Chris und die beiden begaben sich hinüber zum Buffet. Ein Großteil der Teller war bereits leer, doch einer der Nachzügler hatte eine selbstgebackene Torte mitgebracht, die bisher kaum jemand angerührt hatte.  
„Glaubst du, die ist gut?", fragte Meg und zeigte mit argwöhnischem Blick auf das gute Stück. Chris kratze sich kurz am Kinn und beugte sich dann inspizierend nach unten: „Hm, sieht doch nicht schlecht aus. Du bist doch nicht allergisch gegen Erdbeeren, oder?"  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann würde ich sagen, wir kosten ein Stück."  
„Nach dir", sagte Meg und reichte Chris einen Tortenheber. Der Athlet hatte sich unterdessen zwei Pappteller gegriffen und machte sich nun daran, sorgfältig zwei gleich große Stücke aus der Torte zu schneiden. Meg wusste gar nicht wie lange es her war, dass sie das letzte Mal etwas Derartiges gegessen hatte.  
„Einmal für dich…", sagte Chris und reichte ihr einen Teller: „Und einmal für mich. Guten Appetit."  
„Gleichfalls"  
Meg warf Chris ein Lächeln zu, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Torte lenkte. Sie sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Nur die Tatsache, dass in all der Zeit niemand einen Bissen gekostet hatte, weckte Misstrauen in ihr. Zögernd schnappte sie sich eine Plastikgabel und trennte ein kleines, mundgerechtes Stück ab, bevor sie es sich vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne schob.  
„Und?", fragte Chris, doch Meg war noch damit beschäftigt, den Geschmack der Torte zu erfassen. Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, bis sie sich entschieden hatte.  
„Verdammt"  
„So schlimm?"  
„Nein", schüttelte Meg den Kopf: „Im Gegenteil. Wer auch immer diese Torte gebacken hat, ist ein Genie."  
Chris, der ihre Aussage selbst auf die Probe stellen wollte, aß nun ebenfalls ein Stück und konnte ihre Feststellung wenig später bestätigen.  
„Mann, die ist wirklich gut."  
„Nicht wahr?"  
„Absolut" Er nahm einen weiteren, großen Bissen und ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen: „Ich frage mich nur, warum die noch niemand angerührt hat."  
„Keine Ahnung" Meg zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ebenfalls den Gästen beim Feiern zu. Ellie amüsierte sich immer noch auf der Tanzfläche, Simon gab einen Hit nach dem anderen zum besten und Eric nahm gerade an einer Partie Bier Pong teil. Sein Gegenüber war eines der Mädchen, mit denen er auf der Farm angekommen war und ganz offensichtlich machte sie ihn gerade zur Schnecke. Gekonnt landete sie einen Schuss nach dem anderen, während Eric, der wohl schon etwas mehr als nur angetrunken war, Mühe hatte, überhaupt den Tisch zu treffen.  
„Das Feuer ist schon ziemlich groß, oder?", murmelte Chris und lenkte Megs Aufmerksamkeit auf die Flammen, die mittlerweile wirklich weit in die Höhe züngelten. Sie schaute sich nach Tim um und entdeckte ihn einige Meter entfernt, amüsiert, jedoch voll und ganz Herr seiner Sinne. Verantwortungsbewusst hielt er seinen wachsamen Blick auf dem Lagerfeuer. Alles war unter Kontrolle.  
„Das geht schon", sagte Meg: „Immerhin ist es eine große Feier. Da braucht es auch ein großes Feuer."  
„Ich wette, das sieht man bis in die Stadt", kommentierte Chris und Meg überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Das könnte sein. Ich hoffe, da ruft niemand die Feuerwehr."  
„Tim hat seine Kollegen sicher informiert", beruhigte Chris: „Wenn jemand anruft, wissen sie schon bescheid, dass kein Notfall besteht."  
„Und was, wenn es doch zu einem Notfall kommt?"  
„Dann laufe ich ins Haus und rette deine Mutter, bevor die ganze Farm niederbrennt." Chris warf sich in die Brust, während Meg mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragte: „Das würdest du tun?"  
„Für so ein hübsches Mädchen wie dich allemal."  
Der Athlet hatte seinen mittlerweile leeren Teller abgestellt und sich vor Meg, die sich gegen den Tisch gelehnt hatte, aufgebaut. Der Abstand zwischen den beiden war definitiv kleiner als es die guten Sitten verlangten. Belustigt legte Meg eine Hand gegen seine Brust und verhinderte ein weiteres Vordringen, allerdings ohne ihn wegzuschieben.  
„Ellie hat mich gewarnt, weißt du."  
„Gewarnt", fragte Chris mit gespielter Unschuld: „Wovor?"  
„Vor dir" Meg stellte nun ebenfalls ihren Teller ab: „Sie hat gesagt, ich soll mich vor dir und deinem charmanten Lächeln in Acht nehmen."  
„Mein charmantes Lächeln? Habe ich denn sowas?"  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Aber sie hat auch gesagt, dass du es gern bei verwundbaren Zielen einsetzt."  
„Bist du denn ein verwundbares Ziel?"  
„Auf jeden Fall"  
Meg musste mittlerweile den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um Chris, der sie um einiges überragte, weiterhin in die Augen schauen zu können. Sein Duft hatte bereits alle anderen Gerüche übertönt und Meg konnte seine tiefen Atemzüge hören, so nah war er ihr. Ein berauschendes Gefühl hatte sich eingestellt, zunehmender Kontrollverlust bemächtigte sich ihrer Glieder und eine seltsame Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus, mit dem Herzen als Zentrum.  
Meg hatte die längst ihre Hand von Chris Brust genommen, während sich die seinen bereits an ihrer Hüfte befanden und von dort in zunehmend gewagtere Regionen vordrangen. Sie konnte sich kaum des Kusses erwehren, während er vollends die Führung übernahm. Eigentlich war es ein Gefühl, das Meg zutiefst wiederstrebte, doch jetzt gefiel es ihr. Es gefiel ihr, erobert zu werden, ihm ausgeliefert zu sein und sich seinen zarten doch fordernden Berührungen auszusetzen. Es gefiel ihr, begehrt zu werden und sich dem Begehrenden hinzugeben.


	4. Der letzte Anruf

**Der letzte Anruf**

Monika Weiß saß zuhause in Leipzig am Tisch ihrer Eltern und machte sich hungrig über eine Portion dampfender Nudel her. Tomatensoße und Mozzarella, so mochte sie es am liebsten und ihre Mutter hatte alles darangesetzt, sie während ihres kurzen Besuchs nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verwöhnen. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bevor sie wieder in den aktiven Dienst zurückkehren musste.  
„Schmeckts?", fragte Sara, Monikas Schwester, lachend, erwartete jedoch nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Sie war zwei Jahre jünger als Monika und seit fünf Jahren als vollwertige Deutschlehrerin tätig. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer älteren Schwester übte Sara also einen relativ langweiligen Beruf aus, doch es hatte bereits eine Fülle an Gelegenheiten gegeben, an denen Monika sich genau eine solche Arbeit gewünscht hatte. Vor allem wenn sie den Kopf drehte und hinüberschaute zu Lukas, ihrem siebenjährigen Sohn.  
Monika selbst war der Frage nach Kindern stets ausgewichen, ihre Beschäftigung bei der GSG9 hatte ihr eine Fülle an Ablenkungen bereitgestellt. Manchmal hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass sie gar keine Kinder wollte, manchmal hatte sie auch einfach die Gedanken daran beiseite gewischt und sich anderen Aufgaben gewidmet. Doch nun, da sie Lukas in einer glücklichen Familie aufwachsen sah, wurde ihr langsam klar, welche Dinge sie in ihrem Leben noch nicht erreicht hatte und vermutlich auch niemals erreichen würde.  
Zwar war es den Rainbow Operatoren nicht untersagt, zu heiraten und Kinder zu zeugen, doch sie wurden auf der ganzen Welt eingesetzt, blieben selten länger als einen Monat am selben Ort und hatten für alltägliche Belange, wie Beziehungen, ohnehin kaum Zeit. Es war nicht unmöglich, doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem hatte Monika schon immer Probleme damit gehabt, engere Beziehungen einzugehen.  
„Sehr gut", sagte Monika und schaute kurz hinüber zu Claudia, ihrer Mutter, die sich immer noch in der Küche aufhielt.  
„Mama", rief sie: „Jetzt komm doch her, das Essen wird kalt."  
„Ich komme ja schon", schallte es zurück: „Ich spül nur noch diese drei Teller hier ab."  
„Das übernehme ich danach", rief Sara: „Setz dich zu uns."  
Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen legte Monikas Mutter die Teller in das Waschbecken und kam herüber ins Wohnzimmer. Bevor sie sich hinsetzte, knüpfte sie noch ihre Kochschürze auf und hängte sie an die Rückenlehne ihres Sessels. Monika griff derweil nach der Nudelkelle und gab ihr eine große Portion heraus.  
„Nicht so viel", protestierte Claudia, während Sara einen schnellen Blick zu Lukas hinüberwarf. Der Junge spielte immer noch vergnügt mit seinen Spielzeugautos, die er auf einem Teppich, der das Luftbild einer Stadt nachbildete, hin und her schob.  
„Hast du ihr schon von deiner Idee erzählt?", fragte Claudia und zog damit Monikas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Frage war jedoch an Sara gerichtet gewesen, die antwortete: „Nein, noch nicht. Aber gut, dass du mich erinnerst."  
Die Lehrerin schaute zu ihrer Schwester.  
„Neulich in der Schule hatten wir einen speziellen Tag, an dem Angehörige der Feuerwehr in der Aula einen Vortrag gehalten haben. Unter anderem wurde den Schülern vermittelt, worauf sie im Falle eines Feuers oder eines anderen Notfalls zu achten haben. Außerdem wurde ihnen der Beruf des Feuerwehrmannes nähergebracht. Du weißt schon, der Großteil von denen hat noch keine Ahnung, was sie später mal werden wollen und so eine Berufsvorstellung kommt da genau richtig. Nicht nur, um die Möglichkeit aufzuzeigen, sondern auch, um den Gedanken in ihre Köpfe zu pflanzen, dass sie sich langsam nach einer Berufung umsehen sollten."  
„Ok", fragte Monika zögerlich: „Was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun?"  
„Der Tag war ein großer Erfolg", erklärte Sara: „Wir haben nur positive Rückmeldung erhalten, die Schüler waren wirklich interessiert an dem, was da vorgetragen wurde. Glaub mir, das ist eher die Ausnahme als die Regel. Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, warum sollten wir es nicht wiederholen?"  
Monika konnte sich bereits denken, worauf Sara zusteuerte, doch sie hörte weiterhin aufmerksam zu.  
„Bei den Rettungsdiensten habe ich leider keine Bekannte", fuhr Sara fort: „Aber bei der Polizei, da kenne ich jemanden."  
Sie lächelte Monika herausfordernd zu, die sich vorerst eine Antwort enthielt.  
„Wäre es nicht großartig, wenn du in meine Schule kommen würdest, um deinen Beruf vorzustellen?", fragte Sara: „Wir könnten zumindest einen Tag lang gemeinsam arbeiten und für die Schüler würde es wohl kaum etwas Spannenderes geben, als eine Polizistin der GSG9. Oder gleich mehrere, wenn du einige deiner Kollegen mitbringen willst."  
Monika erlaubte sich ein Schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, wie Tachanka in einem Klassenraum die Vorzüge sowjetischer Maschinengewehre über moderne Modelle lobte oder wie Caveira vor einer Gruppe schockierter Schüler eine ihrer Horrorgeschichten aus den Favelas zum Besten gab.  
Allerdings wusste in Monikas Familie niemand, dass sie zu der internationalen Antiterroreinheit gehörte. Sie wussten noch nicht einmal, was genau Monika bei der GSG9 machte. All diese Dinge waren streng geheim.  
„Sara", begann Monika: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist."  
„Warum denn nicht?"  
„Die GSG9 ist eine spezielle Elitetruppe innerhalb der Bundespolizei. Die werden mir niemals gestatten an einer Schule unsere Taktiken und Strategien zu erzählen. Diese Dinge sind… vertraulich."  
„Aber davon spreche ich doch gar nicht", sagte Sara: „Du könntest den Schülern erzählen, wie du zur Polizistin geworden bist. Die Ausbildung, die du durchgemacht hast und die Erfahrungen, die du auf deinem Weg gesammelt hast. Außerdem würde es sicherlich nicht schaden, wenn du ihnen sagen würdest, wie sie sich in einer Ernstsituation zu verhalten haben und wie sie Erste Hilfe leisten können."  
„Ich finde das eine hervorragende Idee", fügte Claudia hinzu und leistete Sara damit Schützenhilfe. Monika schaute von ihrer Mutter zu ihrer Schwester und wieder zurück. Dann sagte sie: „Ich kann meinen Vorgesetzten den Vorschlag unterbreiten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn gutheißen werden."  
„Versuchen kannst du´s ja", sagte Sara hoffnungsvoll: „Ich würde dich wirklich gerne meinen Schülern vorstellen. Die sind alle ganz begeistert von dir."  
„Deine Schüler kennen mich doch gar nicht."  
„Nicht direkt", gab Sara zu: „Aber ich habe bei der einen oder anderen Gelegenheit erwähnt, dass du bei der GSG9 bist. Du kannst mir glauben, dass es nichts Cooleres für die gibt, als eine Antiterrorspezialistin. Was ist noch gleich dein Spezialgebiet?"  
„Netter Versuch", lachte Monika: „Du weißt genau, dass ich dir nichts sagen darf."  
„Wie auch immer." Sara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vor allem die Mädchen waren ganz begeistert, als sie gehört haben, dass du bei der Truppe bist. Ich schwöre dir, ein paar von denen haben eine Frau in einer Antiterroreinheit gar nicht für möglich gehalten."  
„Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal in der Schule vorbeischauen", überlegte Monika: „und ihnen etwas den Horizont erweitern."  
„Ganz meine Meinung", rief Sara. Dann warf sie einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand und sagte: „Du, Mama, wollte Papa nicht schon längst daheim sein?"  
„Du hast recht", antwortete Claudia: „Wahrscheinlich hat er sich mal wieder in der Arbeit verloren. Ihr kennt ihn doch."  
Monika nickte zustimmend, als im selben Moment ihr Handy laut zu piepsen und vibrieren begann.  
„Sorry, ich muss da ran", sagte sie, stand eilig auf und ging in die Küche. Es war wohl besser, wenn niemand das folgende Gespräch mitanhörte, denn es handelte sich um keinen normalen Anruf. Der Bildschirm von Monikas speziellem Mobiltelefon hatte nämlich angezeigt, dass eine abhörsichere Verbindung aufgebaut wurde. Das konnte nur eines Bedeute.  
„Ja?"  
„Hallo, IQ", sagte eine Stimme: „Hier ist Jäger. Six hat alle inaktiven Operatoren in den Dienst zurückberufen. Urlaub ist gestrichen. In einer halben Stunde hole ich dich ab."  
„In Ordnung, bis später"  
„Wir sehen uns"  
Ein kurzer Piepton signalisierte, dass der Anruf beendet worden war und nachdenklich steckte Monika das Handy zurück in ihre Tasche. Nach einem kurzen Moment ging sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer, wo Sara sie bereits fragend anblickte.  
„Etwas Wichtiges?"  
„Kann man so sagen", antwortete Monika: „Ich muss zurück in die Basis."  
„Wann?"  
„In einer halben Stunde."  
„Monika", rief Claudia überrascht: „Was heißt das? Ich dachte du hättest Urlaub."  
„Der wurde gestrichen."  
„Aber du bist doch gerade erst angekommen", beschwerte sich Sara: „Wir wollten doch morgen mit Lukas zum See hinausfahren."  
„Tut mir leid", antwortete Monika: „Wirklich. Aber das geht leider nicht mehr."  
Claudia und Sara tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, während Monika ihr Geschirr aufnahm und in die Küche trug. Dann fragte ihre Schwester: „Monika? Ist etwas passiert? Warum brauchen sie dich auf einmal?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete die GSG9 Agentin. Eine Antwort, die keinem der drei wirklich gefiel. Für einen Augenblick kehrte Schweigen ein, dann sagte Sara langsam: „Monika?"  
„Ja?"  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
„Natürlich"  
Die beiden Schwestern schauten sich für einen Moment in die Augen, bevor Sara fortfuhr: „Ich habe neulich diesen Bericht gesehen, über diese neue Spezialeinheit. Eine internationale Elitetruppe, der auch vier Deutsche angehören. Sie kämpfen in der ersten Reihe bei den gefährlichsten Missionen auf der ganzen Welt. Die Einheit wird Team Rainbow genannt."  
Sara legte eine kurze Pause ein.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts sagen darfst… Aber bist du da dabei?"  
„Aber nein", warf Claudia ein: „Sie ist bei der GSG9."  
Sara sagte nichts und schaute nur Monika in die Augen. Diese kam nach kurzem Überlegen zum Schluss, dass es keinen Sinn machte zu lügen, auch wenn sie ihrer Familie dadurch vielleicht einiges an Sorgen erspart hätte.  
„Ja"  
Sara nickte leicht und holte tief Lust, während sie die soeben erlangte Gewissheit verarbeitete. Claudia hingegen schaute zwischen ihren beiden Töchtern hin und her, bevor sie sich schlussendlich an Monika wandte.  
„Aber warum hast du uns nie etwas davon gesagt? Wie lange bist du schon bei diesen Leuten?"  
Monika seufzte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Seit der Gründung vor fünf Jahren."  
„Das ist ja furchtbar", rief Claudia: „Ich dachte, du wärst immer hier in Deutschland gewesen. Sind diese Einsätze denn gefährlicher als… als das was du früher getan hast?"  
Monika versuchte eine möglichst schonende Antwort zu finden, doch Sara nahm ihr diese Bürde glücklicherweise ab.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie wird ja für jene Funktion rekrutiert worden sein, die sie schon früher ausgeübt hat. Ist es nicht so?"  
Monika nickte, auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Die Rainbow Operatoren mussten in der Regel weit gefährlichere Missionen erledigen, als der durchschnittliche GSG9 Soldat. Allerdings zählten ihre Kameraden zu den besten Soldaten der gesamten Welt.  
„Hört zu", sagte sie: „Ich muss mich fertig machen. Jäger holt mich in einer halben Stunde hier ab."  
„Jäger", fragte Sara: „Wer ist das?"  
„Einer meiner Kameraden", antwortete Monika. Sie hatte bereits den halben Weg zur Treppe zurückgelegt und stieg bald nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Dort unter dem Bett befand sich ein schwerer, schwarzer Koffer mit einem dicken und sicheren Schloss. Im Inneren befanden sich ihre Waffen, Geräte und Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die sie für einen Notfalleinsatz benötigte. Die Doktrin von Team Rainbow verlangte, dass jeder Operator sein Equipment stets griffbereit hielt.  
Eilig schnappte sie sich den schwarzen Behälter, entledigte sich ihrer Abendkleidung und schlüpfte in ihre Uniform. Dann ging sie zurück nach unten, gerade als es an der Tür läutete. Monika hoffte, dass ihr Vater endlich von der Arbeit zurückgekehrt war, sodass sie sich noch von ihm verabschieden konnte. Erst als sie das Wohnzimmer erreichte, wurden ihre Hoffnungen enttäuscht.  
„Monika", sagte Jäger, der mit bürgerlichem Namen Marius Streicher hieß. Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände und der Operator nahm sofort den Koffer seiner Kameradin entgegen. Monika wandte sich derweil an ihre Familie. Lukas hatte beim Eintreten des fremden Mannes sein Spiel unterbrochen und seine Mutter, sowie deren Mutter waren vom Tisch aufgestanden. Es gab einen Moment betretener Stille, bevor Sara ihre Schwester umarmte und sagte: „Viel Glück, wo auch immer du bist."  
„Dir auch"  
Sie lachte und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen: „Ich bin Deutschlehrerin, Monika, du wirst es dringender brauchen, denke ich. Bitte, pass auf dich auf."  
„Mach ich"  
Sie schniefte und machte dann Claudie Platz, die ihre Tochter ebenfalls in eine Umarmung schloss. Monika bemerkte, dass sie ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen hatte und sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter nicht nahe am Wasser gebaut war.  
„Du kommst zu mir zurück", flüsterte Claudia: „Versprich mir das."  
Monika schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und antwortete ebenfalls flüstern: „Ich verspreche es."  
„Ich liebe dich."  
„Ich dich auch. Und sag es auch Papa."  
„Oh, dem wird ich schon noch was anderes sagen", rief Claudia und die beiden lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung: „Er und seine ständigen Überstunden. Jetzt ist er nicht einmal hier um sich von seiner Tochter zu verabschieden."  
„Er wusste ja nicht, dass ich so schnell wieder wegmuss", stellte sich Monika auf die Seite ihres Vaters.  
„Kannst du nicht noch kurz auf ihn warten?"  
„Ich glaube, das geht nicht", antwortete Monika schweren Herzens: „Bitte sagt ihm, dass ich ihn liebe. Und er soll sich keine Sorgen machen."  
„Du bist gut", sagte Sara kopfschüttelnd: „Keine Sorgen machen."  
„Dann so wenig Sorgen wie möglich", beharrte Monika: „Und glaubt nicht alles was ihr in den Medien hört. Und es kann gut sein, dass ich mich für längere Zeit nicht melde. Ihr müsste keine Angst um mich haben, in Ordnung?"  
„Wir werden es versuchen", sagte Claudia und umarmte ihre Tochter erneut, bevor sie sich endgültig voneinander verabschiedeten. Die ersten Schritte aus dem Urlaub zurück in den aktiven Dienst kamen Monika immer unfassbar surreal vor. Es war, als würde man von einer Welt in die andere treten, seine Identität, ja sogar seine Persönlichkeit austauschen. Je weiter sie sich von ihrer Haustür entfernte, umso weniger war sie Monika Weiß und je näher sie ihrem wartenden Kollegen kam, umso mehr wurde sie zu der Rainbow Operatorin IQ.

Caveira spürte, wie sie brutal einen Gang entlang gezerrt wurde. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der Sack über ihren Kopf nahm ihr jede Sicht und ihre Peiniger waren starke Männer. Kurz blieben sie stehen. Caveira hörte wie eine Tür aufgezogen wurde, bevor es weiterging und sie wenig später auf einen harten Stuhl gezwungen wurde. Sofort legten sich enge Fesseln um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke, während die Soldaten ein paar Worte wechselten. Caveira konnte sie nicht verstehen. Dann hörte sie Schritte und wenig später fiel die Tür wieder zu. Das Klicken eines Schlüssels signalisierte Caveira, dass sie eingeschlossen worden war.  
Adrenalin rauschte durch ihre Glieder, doch dank ihres Trainings und ihrer Erfahrung, schaffte sie es, einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben. Soweit sie feststellen konnte, war sie allein im Raum, war sich allerdings jeden Moment wieder ändern konnte. Wenn sie einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen wollte, dann musste sie es jetzt tun. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr viel tun konnte, sobald die Folterknechte mit ihr fertig waren.  
Verzweifelt zerrte sie an den Fesseln um ihre Arme, dann an denen um ihre Füße. In kompletter Finsternis spürte sie nur schmerzhafte Einschnitte, doch keine Bewegung. Die Fesseln waren stark und fest.  
Was zur Hölle war passiert? Jorge, oder wie auch immer der Bastard hieß, musste gewarnt worden sein. Er hatte gewusst, dass BOPE eine Agentin in seine Basis schicken würde und er hatte gewusst, wann sie ankommen würde. Wie sonst hätte er sie erkenne sollen. Gab es einen Maulwurf in BOPE? Verdammt, war sie vielleicht sogar enttarnt worden? Wusste der Mann, wer sie war und in welcher Einheit sie diente?  
Sie musste hier raus, entschied Caveira und versuchte sich erneut an den Fesseln. Es brachte nichts. Diese Männer waren Meister in dem was sie taten und sie war mit Sicherheit nicht das erste Opfer, dass versucht hatte diesem Stuhl zu entfliehen.  
Sie wollte frustriert aufschreien, doch Caveira besann sich und hielt ihren Mund. Wenn sie schon gefoltert werden würde, dann würde sie ihren Peinigern wenigstens die Genugtuung vorenthalten, ihre Verzweiflung zu sehen. Sie konnten sie schlagen, treten, ihre Finger abtrennen, sie vergewaltigen und ihr die Kehle durchschneiden, doch sie würden sie nicht brechen. Caveira war hochentschlossen das Spiel zu gewinnen. Tot war sie sowieso.  
Ein Quietschen ertönte, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass die Tür wieder geöffnet worden war. Caveira konnte drei Personen den Raum betreten hören, bevor sich die Tür wieder schloss. Vollkommen blind beruhigte sie ihren Atem und sammelte Kraft für die bevorstehende Prozedur. Jetzt geht´s los, dachte sie, dann wurde ihr der Sack grob vom Kopf gerissen.  
Grelles Licht blendete ihre Augen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Silhouetten hinter der Lampe, die direkt auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet war, erkannte. Es waren in der Tat drei Personen, Jorge und seine beiden Wachmänner. Sorge spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht des Anführers wieder und mit ernstem Blick musterte er Caveira. Diese hielt stand und starrte provokant grinsend zurück.  
„Wie arrogant muss man eigentlich sein?", fragte Jorge nach einer Weile und drehte sich zu einem hässlichen Tisch um: „Zu glauben, dass man einfach in die Höhle des Löwen wandern und unversehrt wieder herauskommen kann."  
Er hob ein stählernes Instrument auf und drehte es in den Händen. Spielerisch ließ er es im Halbdunkel aufblitzen. Es handelte sich um eine messerartige Konstruktion, von der Caveira wusste, dass sie sich hervorragend zum Häuten eignete.  
Stufe eins, dachte sie. Das Vorzeigen der Instrumente.  
„Bei euch Idioten hat das oft genug funktioniert", antwortete Caveira gespielt beiläufig, ganz so als würden sie über das Wetter sprechen. Jorge drehte sich zu ihr um und starrte sie hasserfüllt an.  
„Ihr glaubt was Besseres zu sein", sagte er gefährlich ruhig: „Ihr glaubt auf die Millionen, die in den Favelas aus der Mülltonne der Oberschicht leben, herabschauen zu können. Eure Arroganz wird euer Niedergang sein."  
„Shit happens, man", sagte Caveira und brachte Jorge damit offenbar noch weiter auf die Palme. Der Brasilianer konnte seine Wut kaum noch zügeln.  
„Immer noch zu Späßen aufgelegt?", knurrte er: „Aber das werde ich dir schon noch austreiben. In diesem Moment verlegen wir zwar unsere Basis, da wir offensichtlich aufgeflogen sind…" Es war eine Information, die Caveira auch selbst erahnt hätte. „…aber wir beide haben trotzdem noch ein paar Stunden Zeit füreinander. Zeit, die ich nutzen werde, um ein Exempel zu statuieren."  
Jorge nahm ein weiteres Gerät in die Hand, dieses Mal ein Werkzeug, das verwendet wurde, um Fingerknöchel zu durchtrennen. Kurz betrachtete er es, dann legte er das Teil wieder zurück. Caveira hätte am liebsten vor Erleichterung ausgeatmet, da sie bereits gedacht hatte, das Gespräch sei beendet gewesen, doch offensichtlich wollte Jorge noch etwas weiter plaudern. Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen drehte er sich zu ihr, trat auf sie zu und rammte seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine.  
„Aber vielleicht sollten wir drei dich vorher einmal gut durchnehmen, was sagst du dazu?"  
Den Jungs fiel auch nie etwas Neues ein, dachte Caveira und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Äußerlich bemühte sie sich jedoch um eine gleichgültige Miene und antwortete: „Könntet ihr ein paar Kerzen anzünden? Ich hab's gern romantisch beim Ficken."  
Krachend traf sie Jorges Rückhandschlag im Gesicht und sie wäre wohl mitsamt Stuhl umgefallen, hätten die beiden Wächter sie nicht aufrechtgehalten. Caveira spürte, wie warmes Blut aus ihrer geplatzten Lippe auf ihr Kinn floss und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie ihren trotzigen Blick wieder auf den Anführer richtete. Wut zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und nachdem sie sich ein kurzes Blickduell geliefert hatten, drehte sich der Mann um und schnappte sich eine rostige Zange vom Tisch.  
„Du hast ein loses Mundwerk, du Hure", brüllte er: „Aber das lässt sich beheben."  
Er gab einem der Wächter einen Wink, der sofort zu ihr hintrat und einen eisernen Griff um ihren Unterkiefer legte. Brutal drückte er zusammen, zwang ihren Mund auf und entblößte ihre Zunge zur gewaltsamen Amputation.  
Stufe zwei, dachte Caveira. Das Anwenden der Instrumente.  
Mental bereitete sich auf die bevorstehende Verstümmelung vor. Sie versuchte es zu verhindern, doch je näher ihr Jorge mit seiner Zange kam umso schneller schlug ihr Herz. Ein neuer Adrenalinschub rauschte durch ihre Körper und brachte ihre Glieder zum unkontrollierten Zittern. Verzweifelt warf sie sich hin und her, versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung und den Fesseln zu befreien. Doch es war hoffnungslos. Jorge war nur noch einen Meter entfernt und hob sadistisch grinsend sein Folterwerkzeug, seine Hände näherten sich ihrem Gesicht und nichts konnte ihm mehr aufhalten.  
Caveira unterdrückte einen Angstschrei und schloss stattdessen ihre Augen, während sie sich auf den Schmerz vorbereitete. Sie durfte nicht brechen, wiederholte sie in Gedanken. Niemals!  
Ein ohrenzerfetzendes Krachen barst durch den kleinen Raum. Schutt und Staub wurden umher geschleudert, während sich der Griff von Caveiras Kiefer löste und Jorge zurückschreckte. Eilig griff er nach der Waffe an seinem Gürte, doch es war zu spät.  
Caveira hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, als Elias „Blitz" Kötz in die Kammer stürmte und gleichzeitig die Blendvorrichtung an seinem Schild zündete. Ein heller Lichtblitz blendete Jorge und seine Kameraden, die blind und orientierungslos ins Loch an der Wand feuerten. Es dauert keine Sekunde, dann wurde das Feuer mit unvergleichlicher Präzision erwidert. Die beiden Wächter fielen beinahe gleichzeitig um, ihre Körper durchlöchert von chirurgischen Schüssen. Jorge hingegen kassierte einen Treffer ins linke Knie und ging schreiend zu Boden. Augenblicklich stürmten mehrere bewaffnete Männer in den Raum und sicherten alle Ecken.  
„Ich dachte schon, ihr verspätet euch", beschwerte sich Caveira als Buck zu ihr hinlief und ihre Fesseln löste. Jorge, der wimmerndem auf dem Boden lag, wurde derweil von Ela auf die Beine gezogen. Brutal zerrte sie ihn hinüber zu eben jenem Stuhl, vom dem Caveira sofort aufgestanden war. Schnappend schlossen sich die Fesseln.  
„Buck, Blitz", rief Thatcher durch die Bruchstelle in der Wand, während ferne Schüsse durch den Gebäudekomplex hallten: „Stoßt zu Capitao und sichert den Südflügel."  
Die beiden Operatoren machten sich sofort auf den Weg und übernahmen die Führung über drei schwarz gekleidete BOPE Agenten, die schwer bewaffnet an dem Angriff teilgenommen hatten. Thatcher trat derweil in den Raum und schaute zu Caveira, die sich keuchend die Handgelenkte rieb.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen. Sie nickte und antwortete: „Nächstes Mal könnt ihr ruhig etwas früher reinkommen."  
Der Brite erlaubte sich ein Lachen, trat an Jorge vorbei, der halb ohnmächtig in den Fesseln hing, und stellte sich zu ihr. Zwei weitere BOPE Soldaten kamen unterdessen in den Raum. In der Ferne waren immer noch Schüsse zu hören, während das Gebäude gesäubert wurde. Der Plan der brasilianischen Spezialeinheit, einfach die Tür einzutreten, schien also doch zu funktionieren.  
„Irgendwelche Informationen?", fragte Thatcher.  
„Nichts, was ihr nicht gesehen hättet", antwortete Caveira und deutete auf die in ihrem Hemdknopf versteckte Kamera. Thatcher nickte und murmelte: „Ich hoffe, wir können alles Wichtige sicherstellen."  
„Den hier haben wir schon mal", rief Ela und patschte Jorge gelassen mit der Hand auf den Kopf. Im selben Moment rauschte das Funkgerät an Thatchers Schulter und Bucks Stimme meldete sich: „Der Südflügel ist sicher, aber einige Tangos haben sich hinter einer schweren Panzertür verbarrikadiert. Ist mit einem Code gesichert, so schnell kommen wir da nicht durch."  
„Verstanden", antwortete Thatcher: „Haltet die Stellung und durchsucht die Umgebung nach Hinweisen. Ich kümmere mich um den Code. Wenn ihr Gefangene habt, bringt sie zu mir in die Folterkammer."  
Buck bestätigte und Thatcher wandte sich gemütlich Jorge zu. Der Anführer wimmerte vor Schmerzen, doch er war noch Herr seiner Sinne. Er konnte sie hören und konnte Fragen beantworten. Mehr brauchte es nicht.  
„Hey, du", rief Thatcher und riss seinen Kopf nach oben: „Im Keller ist eine Panzertür. Wir brauchen den Code."  
Jorge starrte Thatcher, dessen Gesicht hinter einer Gasmaske verborgen war, hasserfüllt an. Bei seinem Sturz hatte sich der Anführer der Mascara Branca eine Kopfverletzung zugezogen und Blut rann über seine rechte Gesichtshälfte nach unten. Schwer atmend knurrte er: „Leck mich am Arsch!"  
„Nicht was ich gerne gehört hätte", stellte Thatcher in seinem tiefen britischen Akzent fest: „Aber ich bin sicher, ich kenne jemanden, der sich über deine Antwort freut."  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Caveira.  
„Ich überlass ihn dir. Hol den Code aus ihm raus, aber bring ihn nicht um. Ela, du hilfst ihr."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ die Kammer. Im Vorbeigehen bedeutet er den beiden BOPE Soldaten ihm zu folgen, sodass Caveira und Ela mit Jorge allein waren. Schelmisch grinsend bewegte sich die Brasilianerin in das Blickfeld des Anführers und stellte sich neben Ela, die mit verschränkten Armen dastand. Jorge hielt den Blicken der beiden nicht stand und senkte unter Schmerzen den Kopf.  
„Hey", rief Caveira: „Hier spielt die Musik!"  
Dabei beugte sie sich zu dem dicken Mann hinunter und stütze sich absichtlich auf seinem verletzten Knie ab, was ihm einen lauten Schmerzensschrei entlockte. Anschließend richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die beiden Operatorinnen.  
„Also", fuhr Caveira fort, während Ela an die Wand gelehnt zuschaute: „Ich versuch dir die Lage möglichst simpel zu erklären, damit dein beschränktes Scheißhirn auch alles mitkriegt."  
Ela lachte leise in sich hinein. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Folter gemäß der Genfer Konvention und anderer Abkommen strengstens verboten war. Sie wusste auch, dass Caveira das wusste. Und zu guter Letzt wusste sie auch, dass es niemanden kümmerte, weder BOPE, noch Thatcher und am allerwenigsten Six.  
Der Mann, der hier an den Stuhl gefesselt saß, hatte selbst zahllose Leute gefoltert und hielt wichtige Informationen zurück. Alles was er tun musste, war den Code herauszugeben und die Tortur wäre bereits zu ende, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte.  
„Im Südflügel gibt es eine Panzertür", erklärte Caveira: „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es vorhin mitbekommen hast, aber da würden wir gerne durch und das möglichst schnell. Um das zu tun, brauchen wir einen Code, von dem ich weiß, dass er sich da oben drin verbirgt."  
Caveira hatte ein Messer gezogen und drückte es nun mit der Spitze voraus gegen die Stirn des dicken Anführers. Ein blutiges Rinnsal floss über Jorges Gesicht nach unten, doch der Mann knurrte nur wütend.  
„Sobald wir schwereres Gerät hier haben, kommen wir ohnehin hinein", stellte Caveira sachlich fest und nahm das Messer von seiner Stirn: „Du kannst uns lediglich für ein paar Stunden aufhalten. Aber um ehrlich zu sein..." Sie rammte Jorge das Messer in die Verletzung und ein erstickter Schrei hallte durch den Raum. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hoffe ich, dass du durchhältst."  
Caveira zog das Messer wieder heraus und forderte: „Der Code. Wie lautet er?"  
„Fick dich", keuchte Jorge und spuckte vor ihr aus. Die Brasilianerin hob nur eine Augenbraue, drehte sich um und stellte sich an den Tisch mit den aufgereihten Folterwerkzeugen. Wählerisch ließ sie ihre Hand über die Instrumente gleiten, während sie eine sanfte Melodie summte.  
Ela, die immer noch beobachtete, wusste zwar, dass Caveira einiges an Erfahrung mit Verhören hatte, doch die pure Gleichgültigkeit, mit der die Brasilianerin hier Schmerzen zufügte, überraschte sie letzten Endes doch. Die Polin wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen ein Lied anzustimmen, während sie durch eine Folterwerkzeugsammlung stöberte.  
„Hey, Ela. Was hältst du von dem Teil?" fragte Caveira und hielt ein dreckiges Skalpell nach oben. „Was glaubst du, wo würde das am meisten wehtun?"  
Ela zuckte nur mit den Schultern, machte eine Geste in Richtung ihres Schritts und sagte: „Er ist ein Kerl. Da gibt es eine spezielle Stelle, die alle anderen trumpft."  
Caveira setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf und schaute kurz hinüber zu Jorge, dessen Gesicht bereits alle Farbe verloren hatte. Ob es wegen des Blutverlusts oder aus Angst geschah, das wusste Caveira nicht. Sie wette jedoch auf Letzteres. Dabei hatte sie ihn noch gar nicht wirklich angefasst. Wie so oft war die erste Stufe, das Vorzeigen der Instrumente, bereits unglaublich wirksam, wenn man sie richtig ausführte: langsam, detailreich und möglichst sadistisch.  
„Ich weiß nicht", überlegte Caveira laut und legte das Gerät zurück: „Ich glaube, da gibt es bessere Werkzeuge. Hey, schau dir mal das hier an."  
Sie hielt eine seltsame Zange in die Höhe.  
„Wirklich eine beeindruckende Sammlung, Jorge", murmelte Caveira und drehte sich zu dem Anführer um. Sein angsterfüllter Blick war auf das Gerät in ihrer Hand fixiert und zufrieden bemerkte die Operatorin, dass er bereits am ganzen Körper zitterte. Vielleicht würde sie ihn gar nicht weiter behandeln müssen.  
„Ich frage nochmal", rief sie und ging langsam auf den gefesselten Mann zu. Dabei ließ sie die Zange ein paar Mal auf und zu schnappen. „Wie lautete der Code?"  
Jorge schien wirklich hin und hergerissen zwischen Durchhalten und Auspacken. Am Ende war seine Wahl jedoch immer noch die Alte.  
„Leck mich am Arsch, du Hure."  
Ela schüttelte im Hintergrund leicht den Kopf und senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden. Nicht, dass sie keine Gewalt ertragen konnte, doch es erschien ihr unnötig, Grausamkeiten mitanzusehen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.  
„Hure", murmelte Caveira in einem gefährlich ruhigen Ton: „Schon wieder dieses Wort. Das hast du mich jetzt schon - wie oft - zwei, dreimal genannt?"  
Sie stellte einen Fuß auf Jorges Knie, natürlich das Verletzte, und beugte sich wieder zu ihm hinunter. Grob packte sie ihn and den Haaren und riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Vor Frauen scheinst du wirklich keinen Respekt zu haben", sagte Caveira: „Selbst, wenn sie für dich kämpfen wollen, grabscht du sie noch mit deinen schmierigen, kleinen Drecksfingern an. Aber ich werde dich schon lehren…"  
Sie zückte ihr Messer mit der linken Hand und ließ es nach unten fahren, direkt zwischen Jorges Beine. Zielgenau krachte die Klinge in die hölzerne Sitzfläche, nagelte den Stoff der Hose an den Stuhl, verfehlte jedoch seine Genitalien um wenige Millimeter.  
„Der Code?", fragte Caveira erneut, als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass der Anführer einen Moment lang zögerte, riss sie ihr Messer sofort nach hinten und schlitzte seine Hose auf. Brutal riss sie am Stoff, sodass der Mann wenig später mit entblößtem Unterleib dasaß.  
„DU HURE!", brüllte Jorge mit zitternder Stimme: „ICH MACH DICH FERTIG! HÖRST DU? ICH…"  
„Halt die Schnauze", rief Caveira und rammte ihm den Knauf des Messers gegen den Hals, sodass er keuchend nach Luft schnappte. „Du sprichst nur, wenn du gefragt wirst. Und wenn ich dir jetzt gleich deine dreckigen, kleinen Eier amputiere, machst du keinen Mucks. Verstanden?"  
Jorge holte immer noch schwer atmend Luft, doch sein hasserfüllter Blick war inzwischen einem ängstlichen Starren gewichen. Wimmernd riss er an den Fesseln, als Caveira mit ihrer Zange nach unten zwischen seine Beine langte.  
„Nein", hustete er: „Bitte, ich…"  
„Hast du mich nicht verstanden?", rief Caveira, legte eine Hand um seine Hals und drückte zu. Kurz bevor er ohnmächtig wurde ließ sie wieder los, sodass Jorge schlaff zusammensackte. Hustend holte er tief Luft, bevor ihm im nächsten Moment der Kopf nach oben gerissen wurde. Caveiras Gesicht war nun wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und sie flüsterte: „Letzte Chance für deinen Schwanz, Amigo." Sie betonte das letzte Wort mit besonderer Gehässigkeit. „Der Code!"  
Jorge krächzte etwas Unverständliches und Caveira schlug ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.  
„Lauter" brüllte sie ihn an und machte bereits Anstalten, wieder nach unten zwischen seine Beine zu langen. Doch Jorge schüttelte sich hin und her und rief mit gebrochener Stimme: „Fünf, Drei, Acht, Vier, Zwei, Neun, Eins."  
„Na also, geht doch", sagte Caveira sachlich und griff nach ihrem Funkgerät: „Aber ich muss wirklich sagen, ich bin enttäuscht. Wenigstens eine halbe Stunde hätte ich mir schon erwartet. Schade."

„Verstanden", bestätigte Capitao und signalisierte seinen Männern, sich bereitzuhalten. Blitz und Buck waren ganz vorne mit dabei, zusammen mit sechs BOPE Kämpfern, die sich links und rechts neben der dicken Stahltür postiert hatten  
„Wir haben den Code", sagte Capitao und entsicherte sein Sturmgewehr: „Haltet euch bereit. Blitz führt an, ich und Buck folgen. BOPE übernimmt die Sicherung. Alles klar?"  
Die Männer nickten angespannt und Capitao wandte sich dem Eingabefeld zu. Es bestand aus zwölf Knöpfen unter einem schmalen Bildschirm, der die eingegebenen Zahlen anzeigte. Hastig tippte der Operator den Code ein, hielt jedoch inne, bevor er auf die Bestätigungstaste drückte.  
„Wir wissen nicht, wie viele noch da drin sind", sagte er: „Also seid vorsichtig und gebt euch gegenseitig Rückendeckung."  
Dann presste er kräftig gegen den grünen Schalter und ein lautes Piepen ertönte, gefolgt vom hörbaren Zurückweichen der schweren Metallriegel, die die Tür verschlossen hielten. Einen Moment später schwang die schwere Vorrichtung auf und gab den Weg frei. Blitz sprang sofort in die Bresche und noch bevor er den dahinterliegenden Raum vollständig betreten hatte, prallten bereits Schüsse gegen seinen Schild.  
Ein greller Blitz zuckte durch die Dunkelheit, als der Operator erneut die Blendvorrichtung einsetzte und Capitao wagte einen Blick in den Raum hinein. Mit angelegter Waffe zählte er zwei Feinde, einer der beiden blind in die Gegen schießend, der andere mit hochgehobenem und schützend vor die Augen gelegtem Arm. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis die beiden maskierten Männer den präzisen Schüssen aus den Waffen der Angreifer zum Opfer fielen. Krachend explodierten ihre Köpfe und die leblosen Leiber wurden zu Boden geschleudert.  
„Vorwärts", kommandierte Capitao und Blitz bewegte sich eilig, doch vorsichtig nach vorne. Hinter ihm drängten sofort die anderen Teammitglieder in den Raum und deckten mit erhobenen Gewehren jeden möglichen Angriffswinkel ab. Capitao sicherte die linke Seite, Buck übernahm die Rechte.  
Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, schien so etwas wie eine Werkstatt zu sein. Auf mehreren Tischen lag eine Vielzahl an Werkzeugen, in einer Ecke stand ein Server mitsamt drei Computern und ein paar dicke Kabel führten einen langen Gang entlang. Blitz drehte sich in Richtung des Korridors, während seine Kameraden den Bereich durchsuchten.  
„Sauber" rief Buck und Capitao stellte sich hinter Blitz. Mit einem schnellen Schulterklopfen signalisierte er, dass das Team bereit war, vorzurücken und Blitz setzte sich in Bewegung. Langsam setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen, den Blick stets auf die Biegung am Ende des Ganges gerichtet. Keine einzige Tür führte nach links oder rechts, es gab also keinen anderen Weg den weitere Feine hätten einschlagen können.  
Gerade als Blitz kurz auf die Kabel hinunterschaute und sich fragte, zu welcher Maschine sie wohl gehörten, sprang ein maskierte Mann am Ende des Ganges hervor und richtete eine Pistole auf die anrückenden Angreifer. Krachend schlug der erste Schuss gegen den Einsatzschild des deutschen Kämpfers, der zweite und dritte gingen daneben, doch niemand wurde getroffen. Buck und Capitao erwiderten gleichzeitig das Feuer, aber der Feind war bereits in Deckung gehastet.  
„Augen auf", rief Capitao: „Es ist noch nicht vorbei."  
Blitz bewegte sich nun etwas schneller und aggressiver nach vorne. Er wollte Druck auf den Feind ausüben, sein Feuer auf sich ziehen und ihn zu einem Fehler verleiten. Buck würde nur eine halbe Sekunde lang ein klares Schussfeld benötigen, um den Kampf zu beenden.  
Energisch drängt Blitz vorwärts und bewegte sich angriffslustig um eine Ecke, doch der dahinterliegende Gang war leer. Am Ende befand sich eine schmale Tür und der Deutsche konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sie ins Schloss geworfen wurde. Aber das war kein Problem. Dieses Mal handelte es sich nicht um eine schwere Pforte vom Kaliber der Eingangstür, es war lediglich eine schwache Holzkonstruktion. Bucks Unterlaufschrotflinte würde kurzen Prozess mit dem Schloss machen.  
Eilig lief Blitz nach vorne, hielt gleichzeitig Ausschau nach Fallen und Stolperdrähten und stellte sich letztendlich geradewegs vor den verschlossenen Eingang. Er tauschte zuerst einen Blick mit Buck aus, der seine Waffe bereits auf die Tür angelegt hatte. Dann schaute er zu Capitao, der den Finger im Auslöser einer Blendgranate hatte.  
Der Brasilianer nickte seinen beiden Kameraden bestätigend zu und beinahe sofort knallte der Schuss aus Bucks Schrotflinte durch den Gang. Holzsplitter prallten gegen Blitz´s Schild und mit einem kräftigen Stoß rammte er das schwere Teil gegen die Tür, die sofort aufflog. Capitao zog den Stift aus der Blendgranate und warf sie in einer flüssigen Bewegung durch den entstandenen Spalt. Blitz wandte sich kurz ab, hörte einen lauten Knall und stürmte dann als erster durch die Tür.  
„Geisel", rief Blitz, als sein Blick auf einen gefesselten Zivilisten fiel, der mitten im Raum in eine seltsame Vorrichtung geschnallt war. Er hatte schwarze Haare, trug ein zerrissenes Hemd und schien seine Umgebung kaum wahrzunehmen. Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf hängen. Das Geräusch bedeutete jedoch, dass er noch am Leben war.  
Er saß auf einer, an einen elektrischen Stuhl erinnernden Maschine. Kopf, Arme und Beine waren von Elektroden übersäht und die Kabel aus dem vorherigen Raum schienen an die Vorrichtung angeschlossen zu sein. Von ihr aus liefen weitere Kabel zu einer silbernen Kugel, die auf drei langen Beinen etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden gehalten wurd.  
„Was zur Hölle", murmelte Buck, der hinter Blitz durch den Türspalt gekommen war. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum und auf der rechten Seite entdeckte er den letzten Feind, der geblendet einen Arm vor das Gesicht gerissen hatte. Seine Pistole zielte in etwa in Richtung der Angreifer, hätte jedoch selbst dann niemanden getroffen, wenn sie geladen gewesen wäre. Ein leises Klicken ertönte jedes Mal, wenn er in Verzweiflung den Abzug betätigte.  
Capitao kam nun ebenfalls in den Raum und sicherte die andere Seite, während Buck schnell zu dem Kerl hinüberlief und ihm den Schaft seines Sturmgewehrs ins Gesicht rammte. Mit einem Schrei fiel der Junge zu Boden und Buck riss ihm sofort die Waffe aus der Hand, bevor er ein Knie auf seiner Brust platzierte.  
„Sicher", rief Capitao, woraufhin zwei BOPE Kämpfer zu dem entwaffneten Feind hinüberliefen, ihn an den Armen packten und auf die Knie zwangen. Buck riss ihm die weiße Maske vom Kopf und das Gesicht eines siebzehnjährigen Jungen kam zum Vorschein. Blitz bemerke, dass er abgesehen von der Maske nicht die übliche Kampfausrüstung trug. Stattdessen steckte sein Oberkörper in einem Trikot des FC Barcelona. Kopfschüttend wandte er sich ab und ging auf die gefesselte Geisel zu, während Capitao zu seinem Funkgerät griff.  
„Hier Capitao", sagte er: „Wir sind durch. Der Südflügel ist sicher. Wir haben eine Geisel sichergestellt und einen Tango lebend erwischt."  
„Verstanden", meldete sich Thatchers Stimme rauschend durch das Gerät: „Gute Arbeit. Bringt euren Gefangenen zu Caveira und die Geisel nach draußen."  
„Jawohl", sagte Capitao und drehte sich zu dem gefesselten Mann um. Buck hatte dem Jungen, der mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Boden kniete, mittlerweile Handfesseln angelegt und riss ihn nun grob auf die Beine. Zusammen mit einem der BOPE Kämpfer brachte er ihn davon.  
Blitz hatte sich unterdessen der Geisel genähert und stellte seinen Einsatzschild ab. Er zog sich den Handschuh von seiner rechten Hand und fragte laut: „Können sie mich hören?"  
Der Mann versuchte den Kopf zu heben, schien jedoch zu schwach zu sein.  
„Hallo?", sagte Blitz laut und deutlich: „Verstehen sie mich?"  
„Ja", krächzte der gefesselte Mann entkräftet und mit rauer, fast unhörbarer Stimme.  
„Wir holen sie hier raus", erklärte Blitz und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes auf sich zu halten. Sein Körper war übersäht mit Wunden und Blutergüssen, die zweifellos von Misshandlung und Gewalt stammten. Er war gefährlich schwach. Es war wichtig, dass er bei Bewusstsein blieb.  
„Wie heißen sie?", fragte Blitz und zog sich nun auch den anderen Handschuh aus. Der junge Mann versuchte erneut den Kopf zu heben, was ihm dieses Mal auch gelang. Blutunterlaufenen Augen starrten den deutschen Operator an und schwach antwortete er: „Jake Park"  
„Alles klar, Jake, bleiben sie bei mir", sagte Blitz und legte eine Hand an den linken Arm des Gefangenen. Gerade als er die Fesseln lösen wollte, bemerkte er einen dunklen Nebel, der sich rasch ausbreitete und von der silbernen Kugel zu kommen schien.  
„Verdammte…", fluchte Blitz, bevor er sich umdrehte und brüllte: „GAS, GAS, GAS!"  
Das restliche Team reagierte sofort und zog sich aus dem Raum zurück. Capitao befahl Blitz noch ihm zu folgen, doch der Deutsche hatte sich anders entschieden. Der schwarze Dunst bedeckte bereits den Boden, doch er würde die Geisel nicht zurücklassen. Eilig öffnete er die Fesseln, zuerst an den Füßen, dann an den Händen, bevor er sich den Jungen über die Schulter warf und auf die Tür zu stolperte. Auf halb weg blieb er jedoch stecken, ganz so, als ob sein linker Fuß in einer Falle gefangen wäre.  
„Was geht hier vor?", knurrte Blitz und schaute nach unten. Im dunklen Gas konnte er nichts erkennen, doch sein linkes Bein rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Immer weiter stiegen die finsteren Schwaden nach oben und drangen bereits aus dem Raum hinaus in den Gang. Capitao, der an der Tür kehrt gemacht hatte, stellte sich dem Gas entgegen und rief: „Komm raus da, Blitz!"  
„Ich kann nicht", antwortete der Operator: „Ich stecke fest."  
Panisch schaute er nach unten und versuchte zu erkennen, was sein Bein festhielt. Dann ließ er seinen Schild fallen und fuhr mit der Hand hinunter in den schwarzen Dunst, wo er hastig an seinem Bein entlangtastete. Doch gerade die Finger auf seinen Stiefel trafen, schienen sie taub zu werden und er konnte nichts mehr fühlen. Unterdessen stieg das Gas immer weiter an.  
Capitao wich nun einen Schritt zurück, als der in den Gang hinausflutende Nebel seine Hüften erreichte. In der Kammer war es mittlerweile auf Brusthöhe angestiegen und mit wachsender Panik fühlte Blitz, wie sich seine Glieder zunehmend seiner Kontrolle entzogen. Was war das für eine verdamme Substanz?  
„BLITZ", rief Capitao und wich noch einen Schritt zurück, doch er konnte nichts anders tun als zuzusehen, wie sein Kamerad und die Geisel immer weiter in dem schwarzen Gas versanken. Innerhalb von Sekunden stieg der Dunst auf Schulterhöhe, dann reichte er Blitz bis an die Augen und schließlich verschwand der Soldat vollends in der undurchdringlichen Substanz. Capitao blieb allein zurück.

„Mmmm, die sind wirklich hervorragend", sagte Claudette: „Und das hast du von deiner Mutter gelernt?  
„Sie steht hinter der Theke im Two Whales", antwortete Chloe schulterzuckend und wendete gekonnt einen weiteren Pancake in der Pfanne: „Das ist ihr Job. Und da hat sie mir eben ein paar ihrer Tricks gezeigt."  
„Offenbar fällt der Apfel wirklich nicht weit vom Stamm", bemerkte Claudette: „Ich habe auch die Kochkünste meiner Mutter geerbt. Nämlich gar keine."  
„So schlimm wird's nichts sein", warf Max ein, doch die Kanadierin schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, glaub mir. Es ist so schlimm."  
„So" sagte Chloe und platzierte den letzten Pancake auf einem Teller, den sie umgehend aufnahm und zum Tisch herüberging. Gemütlich setzte sie sich und begann ihre Kreation zu verspeisen, während sie sich an Claudette wandte: „Jetzt erzähl uns doch mal ein bisschen über dich. Nach dem heutigen Tag kommst du mir richtig korrekt vor. Aber du sagst nicht viel."  
„Chloe!", rief Max und versetzte ihrer unverschämten Freundin einen Tritt unter dem Tisch.  
„Au! Ich will sie doch nur etwas besser kennenlernen."  
„Dann geh das nächste Mal ein bisschen galanter vor", mahnte Max, doch Claudette mischte sich vorsichtig ein: „Schon gut. Ich schätze, ich bin wirklich nicht von der gesprächigen Truppe. Was willst du wissen?"  
„Du kommst aus Kanada?"  
„Aus Montreal", betätigte Claudette: „Ich bin dort aufgewachsen und zum Studieren in die USA gezogen."  
„Was studierst du denn?"  
„Master in Botanik"  
„Du meine Güte", sagte Max und schenkte Claudette ein Lächeln: „Naturwissenschaften waren nie meine Stärke. Ich kann mir vorstellen das Studium ist schwierig genug."  
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Claudette unsicher: „Eigentlich komme ich ganz gut zurecht."  
„Was ist schon schwierig, wenn man es kann?", fragte Chloe grinsend und Max fügte hinzu: „Chloe hier war früher einmal eine Topschülerin. Klassenbeste ins fast allen Fächern."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Jep", bestätigte das blauhaarige Mädchen.  
„Und jetzt?", wollte Claudette vorsichtig wissen.  
„Jetzt bin ich suspendiert wegen ungebührlichem Verhalten oder so was", antwortete Chloe achselzuckend.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte die Kanadierin. Max und Chloe wechselten einen schnellen Blick, bevor letztere antwortete: „Mein Vater ist gestorben. Das hat mich für einige Zeit etwas aus der Bahn geworfen."  
„Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich… Ich wusste nicht…"  
„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Chloe: „Aber wir schweifen vom Thema ab. Eigentlich wollte ich etwas über dich erfahren. Kanadierin aus Montreal also und zum Studieren in die USA gezogen. Ich schätze Max kann froh sein, dass sie dich hier hat."  
„Warum das?"  
„Na, für den Fall, dass ihr irgendjemanden trefft, der kein Englisch spricht"; erklärte Choe: „Oder dass sie mal irgendein französisches Dokument ausfüllen muss. Du bist doch perfekt zweisprachig."  
„Das ist wahr", sagte Max und Claudette nickte. Chloe fragte sofort weiter: „Also. Du hast einen Freund erwähnt. Wie heißt er? Scharfer Typ?"  
„Ähm, sein Name ist Dwight Fairfield", murmelte die Kanadierin zögerlich: „Ob er scharf ist? Ich… Ich finde ihn ganz süß."  
„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"  
„Zwei Jahre"  
„Zwei Jahre?", rief Chloe anerkennend: „Nicht schlecht. Ich glaube das ist länger als jede Beziehung, die ich jemals hatte."  
„Bestimmt" sagte Max und lachte in sich hinein. Chloe schenkte ihr keine Beachtung, sondern hakte weiter nach: „Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?"  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", lachte Claudette und schwelgte kurz in Erinnerungen. Chloe erwiderte: „Macht nichts, wir haben Zeit."  
„Ihr würdet mir ohnehin nicht glauben."  
„Warum nicht?", fragte Chloe: „Verdammt, ich wittere eine richtig gute Story. Los, raus damit."  
„Ich weiß nicht", stammelte Claudette unsicher und bevor Chloe weiterfragen konnte, sprang Max schützend ein: „Wenn sie es für sich behalten will, dann ist das in Ordnung."  
„Ja, natürlich", sagte Chloe sichtlich enttäuscht: „Aber das klingt nach einer romantischen Geschichte."  
„Nicht wirklich", murmelte Claudette.  
„Nein. Eine dreckige also?"  
„Chloe!"  
„Ich hör ja schon auf."  
Bevor das Gespräch weitergehen konnte, pochte es an der Tür. Drei laute Schläge hallten durch die WG und die drei Mädchen wandten ihre Köpfe. Überrascht wechselten sie einige Blicke, bevor Chloe fragte: „Wer ist das?"  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte Max: „Die Vermieterin vielleicht. Mach doch auf."  
„Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte Chloe: „Das klang nicht nach ihr."  
Nichtsdestotrotz erhob sie sich und ging zur Tür hinüber.

„Bringt euren Gefangenen zu Caveira und die Geisel nach draußen", kommandierte Thatcher und wenig später rauschte Capitaos Stimme durch das Funkgerät: „Jawohl"  
Der alte Brite nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Schreibtisch vor ihm zu. Anhand der Übertragung von Caveiras versteckter Kamera hatte er den Raum als Büro des Anführers identifizieren können und nun ging er nacheinander die Dateien und Dokumente durch, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Sein Auge suchte nach wertvollen Informationen, nach Plänen zu zukünftigen Attentaten und Standorten anderer Stützpunkte. Alles, was Rainbow irgendwie dabei helfen konnte den White Masks das Handwerk zu legen.  
BOPE würde zweifellos alle gefundenen Objekte für sich beanspruchen, weshalb Thatcher jedes wichtige Detail vorher sicherstellen wollte. Es war nicht so, dass er BOPE nicht vertraute, aber aus langjähriger Erfahrung wusste der alte Soldat, dass Wissen besser war. Sein Blick hob sich kurz, als Caveira und Ela in den Raum traten.  
„Ich habe gerade einen Gefangenen zu euch geschickt", sagte Thatcher: „Naja, sie werden uns hier schon finden."  
Caveira zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Jorge hat alles herausgegeben, was wir wissen wollten", sagte sie: „Benötigen wir noch andere Informationen?"  
„Keine von denen wir wüssten", antwortete Thatcher und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf die Dokumente. Der Reihe nach untersuchte er die Beschriftungen und überflog die Namen und Zahlen.  
„Aber unsere Aufklärung war schlampig. Es könnte also gut sein, dass irgendeiner von denen etwas weiß, was uns vielleicht interessieren könnte. Zum Beispiel eine weitere Geisel."  
„Wir haben eine Geisel sichergestellt?", fragte Ela und Thatcher nickte. Beiläufig antwortete er: „Ich will, dass ihr Jorge und den anderen Gefangenen noch einmal aushorcht. Sie sollen euch alles sagen, was sie wissen. Mach ihnen ein bisschen Druck, Caveira, aber keine allzu schweren Verletzungen."  
„Hast du Angst, dass Amnesty International um die Ecke kommt und schlechte Presse macht?", spottete die Brasilianerin. Thatcher sah etwas genervt auf und sagte: „Nein, aber trotzdem müssen wir keine Leute foltern, wenn´s sich vermeiden lässt. Hast du verstanden?"  
„Klar und deutlich", sagte Caveira, machte kehrt und verließ den Raum. Ela wollte ihr bereits folgen, wurde jedoch von Thatcher zurückgehalten.  
„Ela, meine Gute", sagte er: „Ich glaube, Caveira schafft das auch allein. Hilf mir doch hier mit diesen Ordnern." Murmelnd fügte der alte Brite hinzu: „Verdammt, ich hätte meine Lesebrille mitbringen sollen."  
Die Polin nickte, ging wieder zurück in den Raum und umrundete den massigen Schreibtisch. Dem Briten gegenüber ließ sie sich in Jorges bequemen Sessel fallen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
„Sieht so Arbeit aus?", wollte Thatcher wissen. Ela legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und antwortete mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen: „Wenn´s sich arrangieren lässt. Warum haben wir in unseren Basen eigentlich keine solchen Sessel?"  
„Weil wir keine Kartellbosse sind", entgegnete Thatcher kühl: „schau mal, was du in den Schubladen findest."  
Ela langte nach unten und legte die Hand um den Griff einer der Schubladen. Sie musste einmal kräftig ziehen, doch das Fach war glücklicherweise nicht verschlossen. Auch hier befand sich eine Reihe an Dokumenten, Plänen und Unterlagen.  
„Der Kerl muss wohl wichtig gewesen sein", murmelte Ela und Thatcher nickte: „Aye, wir haben einen guten Fang gemacht. Wenn wir hier nichts Wichtiges finden, geh ich für ein Jahr auf Alkoholentzug."  
„Ich nehme dich beim Wort", lachte Ela und durchsuchte die Schublade. Zwar glaubte auch sie an das Vorhandensein wertvoller Informationen, doch bisher handelte es sich eher um Verträge, Listen, Briefe und Abkommen mit örtlichen Verbrecherorganisationen. Interessant für BOPE, weniger interessant für Team Rainbow.  
„Also hier ist nichts", stellte Ela fest und schob die Schublade wieder zu. Dann griff sie einen viertel Meter tiefer und öffnete die nächste: „Vielleicht haben wir hier unten mehr…"  
Sei brach mitten im Satz ab und Thatcher sah überrascht auf.  
„Etwas gefunden?"  
Zur Antwort zog Ela nur einen hellbraunen Umschlag aus der Schublade und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Thatcher warf einen schnellen Blick auf das Dokument, bevor einen überraschten Blick mit der Polin wechselte.  
Warum befand sich das Wappen des FBI auf einem Umschlag in einem Schreibtisch eines brasilianischen Paramilitärs?  
Ela schaute nach unten und zog weitere Umschläge hervor, allesamt mit demselben Adlersymbol gekennzeichnet. Auf jedem einzelnen prangte in roten Lettern die Aufschrift: „Top Secret"  
„Was zur Hölle?", murmelte Thatcher und hob eines der Dokumente auf. Er schaute kurz zu Ela und dann wieder auf den Umschlag. Dann riss er das Papier von oben nach unten auf und fischte die enthaltenen Zettel heraus. Anschließend schwieg er für eine Weile.  
„Und?", fragte Ela: „Was steht da?"  
„Das ist eine Personalakte", sagte Thatcher: „Ihr Name ist Anna, der Nachname ist unbekannt. Sie ist Russin, aber hier steht, dass sie über keine Staatsbürgerschaft verfügt."  
Thatcher zeigte Ela den Zettel und das Foto einer jungen Frau mit markanten Gesichtszügen.  
„Als Anmerkung steht hier außerdem, dass sie häufig eine Hasenmaske trägt", sagte Thatcher: „Was zum…"  
„Ist sie eine wichtige Person?"  
„Nein. Keine Soldatin, Politikerin, Managerin oder sonst was. Zumindest steht hier nichts."  
Ela schnappte sich nun eine weitere Datei und zog rasch die Zettel hervor. Schnell überflog sie die Akte einer weiteren Frau.  
„Sally Smithson", las sie vor: „Amerikanerin. Augenfarbe… Orange?"  
Sie betrachtete verwirrt das Bild einer Frau mit einer hässlichen Narbe quer über das Gesicht. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick zu Thatcher, der eine weitere Datei geöffnet hatte.  
„Meg Thomas. Ebenfalls Amerikanerin." Der Brite hob den Kopf. „Kennst du eine dieser Personen?"  
Ela schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete eine vierte Akte.  
„Max Thompson", las sie vor: „Auch ein Ameri… Was zum Teufel ist das?"  
Schockiert drehte sie das Papier um und zeigte Thatcher das Bild eines Monsters, das mit kalten Augen in die Kamera starrte.

Blitz ließ eilig die Geisel von seiner Schulter gleiten und griff hastig nach seiner Pistole. Er befand sich im Dunkeln. Der Nebel hatte ihn zwar umschlossen, doch nun war er mit einem Mal verschwunden. Blitz war blind, beinahe taub, ohne sein Schild so gut wie schutzlos und ein schmerzhafter Tinnitus hatte sich seiner Ohren bemächtig. Er wusste nur eines: Dies war kein Ort in den Favelas.  
Er spürte feuchtes Gras unter seinen Füßen und als er nach links wich, stieß er mit der Schulter gegen etwas, das sich wie ein Baum anfühlte. Doch er konnte nichts sehen. Selbst, als er die an seiner Pistole befestigte Taschenlampe anmachte. Das Gas musste ihn geblendet haben. Oder…  
War er tot?  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte immer noch die Geisel auf seiner Schulter gehabt, er steckt immer noch in seiner Kampfausrüstung und dies war ganz sicher nicht das Jenseits. Verdammt, was ging hier vor? Gequält legte er eine Hand an den Kopf, als das Surren immer lauter wurde.  
„CAPITAO", rief Blitz und drehte sich um.  
Niemand antwortete.  
Gerade als er fluchend die Waffe senken wollte, hörte er tappsende Schritte und das Knacken eines brechenden Zweigs. Sofort legte er die Pistole wieder an.  
„Wer ist da?"  
„Ich" gackerte eine krächzende Stimme und jemand schien auf einen Baum zu klettern. Blitz versuchte den Geräuschen mit seiner Waffe zu folgen, doch er wäre beinahe über die Geisel gestolpert, die bewusstlos neben ihm im Gras lag.  
„Sie haben´s also geschafft", grummelte die Stimme nun etwas über ihm: „Verfluchte Rotzlöffel."  
„Wer bist du?", rief Blitz: „Warum bin ich blind?"  
„Weil du hier nicht willkommen bist", antwortete die Stimme und lachte gackernd: „Du musst fort von hier."  
„Was zum Teufel…", fluchte Blitz: „Wo bin ich überhaupt?"  
„Im Nebel", krächzte die Stimme: „Hier, nimm."  
Fast hätte sich ein Schuss gelöst, als plötzlich das Gewicht der Geisel auf Blitz´s Schulter landete und ihn aus dem Gelichgewicht brachte. In einer Schrecksekunde fuhr er herum und hielt nach der Person Ausschau, die ihm den Mann aufgeladen hatte. Doch es half nichts, er konnte nichts erkennen. Seine Augen waren vollkommen blind, während das Surren in seinen Ohren ins Unerträgliche gewachsen war.  
„Komm", gackerte die Stimme und Blitz suchte erfolglos nach der Sprecherin. Für einen Moment hörte er ein Geräusch, das klang, als würde jemand etwas in den harten Boden kratzen. Dann schnappte jemand seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Hier geht's raus", erklärte die Stimme: „Wenn du wieder draußen bist, geh zu Benedict Baker vom FBI und sag dem netten Herrn, dass er ein Problem hat."  
„Was?"  
„Und schöne Grüße von Lisa."  
Plötzlich löste sich der Griff an seinem Arm und Blitz stolperte rückwärts. Hart prallte er auf den Boden auf und als er die Augen aufschlug erkannte er eine steinerne Decke über sich.  
„Blitz!", rief jemand und augenblicklich tauchte Capitao über ihm auf: „Blitz, alles in Ordnung?"  
„Wer war das?", fragte Blitz panisch, doch Capitao schien ihn nicht zu verstehen.  
„Von wem sprichst du?"  
Der Deutsche setzte sich auf und richtete den Blick auf die Kammer, aus der er soeben eine Geisel befreit hatte. Jake lag rechts neben der Tür, die seltsame Vorrichtung im Inneren stand nutzlos und verlassen da. Der schwarze Nebel hingegen hatte sich beinahe verflüchtig.  
„Was zur…"  
„Blitz, was ist passiert?", wollte Capitao besorgt wissen. Der Deutsche schüttelte kurz den Kopf um seine Erinnerungen zu ordnen, doch es half nichts. Er konnte keinen Sinn in den Ereignissen finden. Unsicher schaute er zu Capitao.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Er riss sich unbeholfen den Helm vom Kopf. „Kennst du einen Benedict Baker?"

Meg lehnte sich nach vorne und entschwebte in Chris Umarmung. Sie umfasste seinen kräftigen Oberkörper, fühlte seine tiefen Atemzüge und spürte das Herz unter seiner Brust schlagen. Mit jedem Kuss pulsierte es schneller und drückte sein hemmungsloses Verlangen nach ihr aus. Ungestüm folgte der Athlet seinen Trieben. Schmerzhaft drückte er Meg gegen den Tisch, der gefährlich wackelte, doch es war ihr egal. Es war schon zu lange her, dass sie jemanden geküsst hatte und dass sie von jemandem begehrt worden war.  
Ein Schrei gellte durch die Nacht.  
„Chris", flüsterte Meg erschrocken und versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen. Er bemerkte sie gar nicht, sondern drängte weiter auf sie ein.  
„Chris", rief sie energisch und drückte ihn von sich weg: „Hör auf."  
„Was ist los?", fragte der Athlet, doch im selben Moment zuckte er erschrocken zusammen als ein lauter Knall die Luft zerriss. Meg schaute sich ängstlich um. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, Schreie brachen durch die Finsternis und die Gäste flohen ängstlich von der Tanzfläche. Im nächsten Moment entdeckte Meg eine vermummte Gestalt, die auf einem der Autos stand und eine Pistole in den Händen hielt. Sie hatte die Waffe gegen den Himmel gerichtet und offenbar soeben einen Schuss abgegeben.  
„Hey, wer…", setzte Chris an, doch er brach mitten im Satz ab und fiel zu Boden, als er einen schweren Schlag auf den Hinterkopf kassierte. Schockiert fuhr Meg herum und erblickte einen Mann, der ein Sturmgewehr in Händen hielt und direkt auf sie zielte. Sein Gesicht war hinter einer weißen Maske versteckt und er hatte die Kapuze seiner grünen Jacke über den Kopf gezogen.  
„Beweg dich", rief er und packte Meg hart an der Schulter. Grob stieß er sie in Richtung des Lagerfeuers, bevor er sich nach unten beugte, Chris auf die Beine zog und mit sich zerrte. Meg schaute sich panisch um und versuchte die Situation zu ergreifen, während sie mit erhobenen Händen über den trockenen Boden stolperte. Rundherum entdeckte sie weitere vermummte Männer, allesamt bewaffnet und dabei, die Partygäste am Lagerfeuer zusammenzutreiben. Mit Sturmgewehren und Schrotflinten zielten sie auf die Menge und schreckten auch nicht vor Handgreiflichkeiten zurück, wenn jemand nicht sofort gehorchte.  
Ein weiterer Schuss ertönte und löste eine Reihe an Schreien aus, doch es war niemand verletzt worden. Stattdessen verstummte die Musikanlage, die nun ein rauchendes Loch aufwies und eine surreale Stille bemächtigte sich der Nacht. Nur noch das Knistern des Feuers, die gebrüllten Befehle der Bewaffneten und das Wimmern der Opfer waren zu hören. Wer waren diese Männer?  
„Weiter" brüllte der Maskierte hinter Meg und rammte den Schaft seiner Waffe gegen ihren Hinterkopf. Der Schmerz raubte ihr kurz die Sicht und mit einem Schrei stürzte sie zu Boden. Sofort griff jemand nach ihrem Kragen und zerrte sie ein paar Meter weiter, bevor sie schlussendlich erneut nach unten gestoßen wurde. Auf ihrem Gesicht konnte Meg die Hitze des nahen Lagerfeuers spüren. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie eine warme Flüssigkeit über ihren Hals rinnen, offenbar war sie am Hinterkopf verletzt worden.  
Jemand griff unter ihre Arme und hob sie sanft hoch. Als Meg aufblickte erkannte sie Ellie, die Tränen der Angst in den Augen hatte. Kurz darauf landete Chris neben ihr im Dreck und geriet mit seinem Gesicht gefährlich nah an die Flammen. Meg kämpfte sich auf die Knie und wollte aufstehen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen, als sie plötzlich in den Lauf einer Schrotflinte schaute.  
„Unten bleiben", knurrte einer der vermummten Männer und Meg beeilte sich seinem Kommando folge zu leisen. Ihre Glieder zitterten vor Panik und sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Vom Adrenalin geschüttelt schaute sie nach links und erblickte zwei der Männer, die ein paar Worte wechselten. Der eine zeigte auf die Farm, woraufhin der andere drei seiner Kameraden zusammentrommelte und in das Haus eindrang. Krachend trat er die Tür auf.  
Währenddessen kam derjenige, der offenbar einen Befehl erteilt hatte, auf die zusammengepferchten Partygäste zu und zückte seine Pistole. Zweimal schoss er in die Luft, einige der Gefangenen schrien erschrocken, dann kehrte Ruhe ein. Langsam griff der Mann nach oben und zog sich die weiße Maske vom Kopf. Ein kahler Schädel kam zum Vorschein, das Gesicht wurde von einer hässlichen Narbe, kalten Augen und scharfen Konturen dominiert. Ein dunkler Bart rahmte seinen Mund ein und sobald er sich sicher war, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Opfer hatte begann der Mann, bei dem es sich um den Kommandanten handeln musste, zu sprechen.  
„Ist eine Person namens Anna hier?"  
Niemand antwortete. Ein Paar der Gäste schauten sich kurz um, doch keiner meldete sich. Meg versuchte derweil die Lage zu begreifen und fragte sich, ob der Mann nach jener gewissen Anna suchte.  
„Nein?", fragte er: „Max Thompson?"  
Meg schaute kurz auf, wandte jedoch den Blick sofort wieder ab. Sie wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken als wüsste sie, von wem der Mistkerl sprach. Diese Männer konnten nur Böses im Schilde führen.  
„Sally Smithson?"  
Das Knistern des Lagerfeuers schien ohrenbetäubend in der angespannten Stille. Niemand wusste, was der Mann wollte, niemand kannte die genannten Personen und niemand wollte sich vorstellen, was passieren würde, sollte er sein Ziel nicht erreichte.  
„Meg Thomas?"  
Meg fühlte sich, als würde Strom durch ihren Körper gejagt. Der Mann hatte soeben ihren Namen genannt. Er suchte nach ihr. Er war ihretwegen hier. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum.  
Er durfte sie nicht finden.  
Ängstlich wechselte sie einen Blick mit Ellie und die Latina nickte leicht. Sie würde sie nicht verraten. Währenddessen holten zwei der maskierten Männer zufällig irgendwelche Mädchen aus der Menge und verglichen sie mit Bildern, die sie in ihren Händen hielten. Grob zogen sie sie nach draußen, rissen die Gesichert der wimmernden Frauen nach oben und stießen sie wieder zurück, als sie erkannten, dass es sich nicht um die Gesuchte handelte.  
„Na schön", rief der Anführer: „Na schön, kein Problem. Ihr wollt Helden spielen, bitte."  
Er machte eine beiläufige Geste in Richtung eines Gasts und sofort schnellten zwei seiner Männer nach vorne, packten die Unglückliche an den Armen und zerrten sie aus der Menge heraus. Brutal zwangen sie sie vor dem Anführer auf die Knie, den Kopf dem Lagerfeuer zugewandt, sodass alle die blanke Angst in ihrem Gesicht sehen konnten.  
„Ich habe euch vier Namen genannt", rief der Anführer und zückte ein Messer: „Ich will, dass diese Personen aufstehen und hier zu mir kommen. Und ich weiß, dass sie hier sind, also keine Spielchen. Verarscht mich und ihr zahlt den Preis."  
Er langte nach unten und packte das Mädchen an den Haaren. Sie schrie als er ihren Kopf nach hinten riss und die Klinge an ihre Kehle legte. Ein Tropfen Blut rann ihren Hals nach unten, als der kalte Stahl in ihre Haut schnitt, doch der Mann hielt inne. Sein starrender Blick musterte die Menge und glitt knapp an Meg vorbei.  
„Ich sage euch, wie das läuft", rief er: „Klassisches Abzählen. Bis drei."  
Wieder schaute er in die Menge.  
„EINS"  
Meg wandte sich verzweifelt ab. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf das Haus und bemerkte, dass die Eindringlinge aus der Farm zurückgekehrt waren. So wie es aussah, war ihre Suche erfolglos gewesen, was bedeuten musste, dass Sally den Lärm gehört und sich versteckt hatte. Hoffentlich holte sie Hilfe.  
„ZWEI"  
Aber sie würde kaum hier ankommen, bevor der Mann fertig gezählt hatte. In wenigen Sekunden würde dieser Psychopath einem unschuldigen Mädchen die Kehle durchtrennen, nur weil er nach Meg und ihren Freunden suchte. Was wollte er überhaupt von ihr?  
„DREI"  
„Halt!"  
Meg stand auf. Der Mann, der schon die Muskeln angespannt hatte, hielt inne und richtete seinen Blick auf sie. Einen Augenblick später wurde Meg am Genick gepackt und nach vorne gezerrt. Als sie beim Anführer angekommen war, rammte einer der Soldaten seine Faust in ihren Magen und zwang sie auf die Knie. Dann packte er sie am Kinn, riss ihren Kopf nach oben und verglich ihr Gesicht mit einem Foto. Anschließend nickte er dem Anführer zu.  
„Meg Thomas, nehme ich an?", sagte der Mann und stieß das andere Mädchen zurück in die Menge. Weinend suchte sie Schutz zwischen ihren Freundinnen.  
„Was willst du?", fragte Meg angriffslustiger, als sie sich fühlte.  
„Was ich will?" Der Mann lachte kurz auf, bevor er sie an den Haaren packte: „Du bist, was ich will. Aber noch sind wir nicht fertig, Meg. Wo sind die anderen?"  
„Welche anderen?"  
„Verarsch mich nicht", brüllte der Mann und zog sie an den Haaren auf die Beine. Meg verkniff sich einen Schrei, diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben. „Wo sind sie?"  
„Sie sind nicht hier", entgegnete Meg hasserfüllt. Der Mann schaute sie kurz entgeistert an, ihre Widerspenstigkeit schien er nicht zu erwarten. Gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, ertönte ein knackendes Geräusch, ganz so als ob jemand einen dicken Ast zerbrochen hätte. Ein paar Mädchen schrien auf, irgendjemand gurgelte und als er sich umdrehte, gab der Anführer Meg den Blick auf einen seiner Soldaten frei.  
Der Mann stand noch aufrecht, doch ein dunkler Fleck breitete sich rasend schnell auf seiner Jacke aus, als immer mehr Blut nach unten sickerte. Sein Kopf wippte leicht hin und her unter dem Gewicht einer schweren Wurfaxt, die direkt in seiner Stirn steckte. Langsam kam er ins Stolpern und wie in Zeitlupe fiel er zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.  
Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Zwei weitere Soldaten wurden von Wurfäxten getroffen, der eine ins Gesicht, der andere in die Brust. Schüsse lösten sich aus ihren Gewehren und waren so laut, dass sie beinahe das Kreischen der Kettensäge überdeckten, die sich durch das Kornfeld näherte. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte bereits Max zwischen den Pflanzen auf, sprintete an der niedergehaltenen Menge vorbei und ließ seine Kettensäge auf einen der Geiselnehmer niederfahren. Blut spritzte umher, ein Arm flog davon und Schreie durchschnitten die Nacht.  
Einer der maskierten Männer legte auf das kettensägenschwingende Ungetüm an. Bevor er jedoch abdrücken konnte, krachte eine Axt in seinen Rücken. Gurgelnd wurde er zu Boden geschleudert und Anna stemmte einen Fuß gegen seinen Oberkörper, um ihre Waffe loszureißen. Ein paar der Gefangenen waren bereits losgerannt, während sich andere schützend auf dem Boden zusammenkauerten. Alle schrien und fürchteten um ihr Leben.  
Ein Schuss krachte neben Meg und Max brüllte unter Schmerzen auf. Keine Sekunde später schnellte er jedoch herum und packte den Angreifer am Hals. Von der Schusswunde nahezu unbeeindruckt hob er den Mann, der seine Schrotflinte fallengelassen hatte, nach oben und hielt ihn zwischen sich und einen weiteren Angreifer.  
Zwei weiter Schüsse knallten durch die Luft und fuhren in den Unterleib des als Schild missbrauchten Kämpfers. Jedes Mal wurde Max mit Blut bespritzt, doch es war ihm egal. Knurrend warf er den Toten zur Seite und schlug mit seiner Kettensäge nach dem Schützen. Der Mann wich panisch aus, stolperte und versuchte davonzukriechen. Aber er kam nicht weit. Einen Augenblick später stellte Max einen Fuß auf seinen Körper, umfasste seinen Kopf und riss ihn nach einem Moment glatt ab.  
Anna hatte derweil einen weiteren Kämpfer erledigt und holte sich nun eine ihrer Wurfäxte zurück. Die am Boden kauernden Partygäste versuchten Abstand von ihr zuhalten und fürchteten sie wahrscheinlich mehr als die Angreifer.  
Der Anführer selbst hatte für ein paar Sekunden fassungslos zugeschaut und erst als Meg ihren Fuß zwischen seine Beine rammte und sich losriss, schrie er auf. Verzweifelt versuchte sich Meg von ihm zu entfernen, doch der Mann gab nicht nach und packte sie im Genick. Brutal zerrte er sie zu sich herüber und legte sein Messer an ihre Kehle. Dann schaute er sich um.  
Anna stand wenige Meter entfernt, eine Wurfaxt hoch über den Kopf erhoben und die Augen direkt auf den Anführer gerichtet. Aber sie hatte kein freies Schussfeld. Meg war im Weg. Max erhob sich derweil und wischte sich unbeholfen das Blut aus dem Gesicht.  
Überall lagen Leichen herum, die Angreifer waren innerhalb von Sekunden bis auf den letzten Mann niedergemetzelt worden. Die Geiseln hatten sich Großteils aus dem Staub gemacht und nur wenige hielten sich noch schützend um das Lagerfeuer herum auf dem Boden zusammengekauert. Wimmernden versuchten sie die Lage einzuschätzen, sie wagten jedoch auch jetzt noch nicht, davonzulaufen. Meg konnte Ellie sehen, die ihren Blick fassungslos auf Anna fixiert hatte.  
„Nimm die Waffe runter", brüllte der Anführer und begann bereits an Megs Kehle herumzuschneiden. Warmes Blut floss ihren Hals nach unten und sie wagte es kaum sich zu rühren. Sie litt Todesängste, doch Anna gab nicht klein bei. Knurrend hielt sie immer noch die Axt nach oben und war bereit, jede Gelegenheit auszunutzen.  
„Ich sagte Waffe runter!", brüllte der Mann erneut und übertönte damit ein einen leisen Windstoß. Meg konnte einen orangen Schein aus den Augenwinkeln ausmachen. Der Anführer schien es nicht zu bemerken und rief: „Ich warne dich, ich schneide ihr…"  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn kalte Hände hatten sich um seinen Arm und Hals gelegt. Mit übermenschlicher Kraft drückte die eine zu und raubten ihm jeden Atem, während die andere langsam die Klinge von Megs Hals wegzogen. Einen Moment später konnte sie sich bereits befreien und stolperte keuchend davon, während Sally den Anführer zu sich herumdrehte.  
Sie hatte eine Hand um seinen Hals geklammert und hob ihn in die Höhe, gnadenlos zudrückend. Ihre Füße schwebten einen halben Meter über den Boden und eine orange Aura umhüllte ihre Silhouette. Der Anführer versuchte keuchend Luft zu holen. Gurgelnd riss er an ihrer Hand, bevor er wenig später die Augen verdrehte und schlussendlich erschlaffte. Sally warf ihn zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Dann sank sie langsam wieder nach unten, bis ihre nackten Füße schließlich den staubigen Untergrund berührten. Besorgt drehte sie sich um.  
„Meg, alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie eilte herbei und stützte die Athletin, die sich nur schwer auf den Beinen halten konnte. Die Panik der letzten Viertelstunde hatte alle Kraft aus ihren Beinen gezogen, doch rein physisch war sie okay. Schwach nickte sie und schaute dann hinüber zu Max, der sich knurrend seine Schulter rieb. Dunkles Blut rann hervor und tropfte hinab ins feuchte Gras, direkt neben den leblosen Körper eines der Terroristen. Dumpf legte er seine Kettensäge auf den Boden ab.  
„Sa… Sally?", stammelte Meg: „Wer waren diese Typen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Meg", antwortete Sally besorgt: „Aber ich glaube, wir haben sie alle erwischt."  
Sie ließ den Blick über die Überreste des Massakers gleiten. Die ehemalige Tanzfläche glich einem Schlachtfeld, Blut troff von der Soundanlage und das Zelt stand in Flammen. Die Krankenschwester nahm vorsichtig die Hand von Megs Schulter und als sie sah, dass das Mädchen selbst stehen konnte, schwebte sie hinüber zu Max und kümmerte sich um seine Schulter.  
Meg schaute derweil verloren in die Gegend. Das Ganze kam ihr vor wie einer der Alpträume, die sie so lange geplagt hatten. Es war surreal, unwirklich und Meg konnte die Situation kaum begreifen. In einiger Entfernung entdeckte sie Anna, die gerade das Blut von ihrer Axt wischte und sich dann einer der Geiseln zuwandte. Hilfsbereit streckte sie Ellie die Hand hin, doch die Sportlerin kroch panisch nach hinten, weg von der Jägerin.  
„Nicht Angst haben", sagte Anna, doch es half nichts. Ellie stand unter Schock und krabbelte immer weiter zurück, bis sie schließlich ans Lagerfeuer gelangte. Benommen ging Meg zu ihr hinüber und berührte Anna am Arm. Mit einem Nicken signalisierte sie der Jägerin, dass sie sich selbst um Ellie kümmern würde und die große Frau drehte sich um. Schweigend begann sie ihre Wurfäxte aufzusammeln, während Meg auf Ellie zuging.  
„Alles ist gut", sagte Meg und streckte ihr die Hand hin: „Sie sind tot. Wir sind in Sicherheit."  
Ellie packte Megs Hand, kam unbeholfen auf die Beine und wich gleich ein paar Schritte zurück. Offenbar galt ihr Misstrauen nicht nur der Jägerin, sondern auch ihr.  
„Wer war das?", fragte sie mit brechender Stimme und Tränen rannen ihre Augen nach unten. „Was… Was ist passiert?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Meg: „Aber hör mir zu, Ellie." Sie packte die Latina an der Schulter. „Es ist vorbei. Was auch immer die wollten, sie haben es nicht bekommen. Wir sind in Sicherheit, hörst du?"  
Ellie schaute Meg zwar an, doch ihr Blick schien ins Leere zu gehen. Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut. Es war der eines Menschen, der soeben Todesängste durchstanden hatte und sich noch nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich überlebt hatte. Ellie hatte ein Ereignis erlebt, dass sie nie mehr vergessen würde.  
„Wa… Warum schwebt deine Mutter?", flüsterte sie, als ihr Blick an Meg vorbei auf die Krankenschwester fiel. Die Athletin seufzte und entschied, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, die Lüge weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten.  
„Sie ist nicht meine Mutter", murmelte Meg und suchte Ellies Körper nach Verletzungen ab.  
„Was?", stammelte die Latina und schien das Gehörte kaum zu verarbeiten. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Szenerie und blieb schließlich an der Jägerin hängen, die ratlos in der Gegend herumstand. Offenbar wusste sie nicht was sie tun sollte.  
„Das ist Anna", murmelte Meg: „Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihr zu haben. Und auch nicht vor Max."  
„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Ellie erneut mit zitternder Stimme. Dann schaute sie an Meg vorbei und murmelte: „Meg… die Farm…"  
Meg drehte sich um und als ihr Blick auf das Haus fiel, setzte ihr Herz für einen Moment aus. Orange Flammen züngelten an der Nordwand hinauf.  
Sie waren vom brennenden Zelt aus übergesprungen und fanden in der trockenen Holzkonstruktion reichlich Nahrung. Rasant breitete sich das Feuer nach oben aus und wenige Sekunden später hatten es bereits das Dach erreicht. Meg spürte die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht und auch Sally und Max hielten inne und wandten sich dem wachsenden Brand zu.  
Wie ein Leuchtfeuer tauchten die Flammen die umliegenden Felder in warmes Licht und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Balken unter der Hitze zusammenbrachen. Mit ihnen fiel Megs letzte Zuversicht in sich zusammen.

Summend meldete sich das Handy in Dwights Hosentasche und eilig erhob er sich vom Tisch. Sowohl er als auch seine Eltern wussten, dass es sich hier nur um eine Person handeln konnte und so nahm es ihm niemand übel, dass er den Esstisch frühzeitig verließ. Mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch ging Dwight hinüber in die Küche und drückte dann auf den grünen Knopf.  
„Hi, Clau…"  
„Dwight!"  
Claudette flüsterte, in ihrer Stimme lagen jedoch Hast, Verzweiflung, sogar Panik. Sofort krallte sich eine eiskalte Hand um Dwights Eingeweide und drückte zu.  
„Claudette, ist alles in…"  
„Dwight, hör mir zu", rief sie mit unterdrückter Stimme. Dwight glaubte sogar einen Schluchzer hören zu können: „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich… Ich weiß nicht was los ist."  
„Claudette, beruhige dich", sagte Dwight, doch die Kanadierin tat eher das Gegenteil. Er hörte schwere Schritte im Hintergrund und dann einen dumpfen Schlag, als ob jemand hingefallen wäre, gefolgt von einem ängstlichen Piepsen von Claudette.  
„Dwight, ich habe Angst", schluchzte sie: „Ich glaube, er… er ist hier."  
Dwight konnte selbst kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen."  
„Wer?"  
„Der Entitus!"  
Er erstarrte und gnadenlose Ohnmacht ergriff seine Glieder. Das konnte nicht sein. Der Entitus war fort, er war zerstört. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich?  
„Claudette, wo bist du?"  
„In meiner Wohnung", flüsterte sie: „Unter dem Bett."  
„Bleib dort, ich… ich ruf die Polizei."  
„Dwight, ich glaube er hat Chloe."  
„Was?"  
„Dwight, bitte…"  
Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und ein lautes Brüllen war zu hören. Es klang mehr wie der Ruf eines Tieres, denn eines Menschen und vereinte sich mit Claudettes spitzem Schrei zu einer Horrorsymphonie. Gleich darauf hörte Dwight einen weiteren dumpfen Knall, ein Bett schien umgeworfen worden zu sein. Dann klapperte es kurz, als das Telefon zu Boden fiel. Claudette schrie um Hilfe. Jemand keuchte angestrengt. Schließlich brach die Verbindung ab und alles was blieb, war ein leiser Piepton.  
„Und, wie geht es ihr?", fragte Dwights Vater, der nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Dwight antwortete nicht. Langsam ließ er die Hand mit dem Handy nach unten sinken.


	5. Ein Flug ins Ungewisse

**Ein Flug ins Ungewisse**

Wie eine blaue Decke erstreckte sich der Atlantik bis an den Horizont, die Sonne glitzerte im Wasser und wurde nur hin und wieder durch eine kleine Wolke verdeckt. Gelangweilt erspähte Caveira eine kleine Insel, die einsam und verlassen unter dem hoch am Himmel vorbeiziehenden Flugzeug lag. Vielleicht war es ja St. Helena, das winzige Eiland, auf die man vor gut zweihundert Jahren Kaiser Napoleon verbannt hatte. Caveira wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, wo im Atlantik die Insel lag und wo sie sich selbst gerade befand.  
Schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte sie das Gesicht gegen das Fenster gelegt und schaute müde nach draußen. Caveira hätte einiges dafür gegeben, einfach einschlafen zu können, doch egal ob in Zug, Auto oder Flugzeug, sie konnte nur dann wirklich Ruhe finden, wenn sie sich nicht bewegte. Ein großer Nachteil für eine Soldatin.  
Langsam drehte die Brasilianerin den Kopf und schaute neidisch hinüber zu Ela und Glaz, die auf der anderen Seite des Fliegers in ihren Stühlen hingen und schlummernd vor sich hin schnarchten. Als sie etwas nach vorne schaute, entdeckte sie Buck und noch etwas weiter vorne Blitz, der eine mit Kopfhörern in den Ohren, der andere in eine Zeitschrift vertieft.  
„Hey, Taina"  
Caveira drehte den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf Thatcher, der sich neben sie hinsetzte. Sorgen standen in den Augen des alten Mannes und er sah noch erschöpfter aus, als Caveira sich fühlte.  
„Wir müssen reden"  
Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Dort im Hauptquartier", begann Thatcher: „Dort hat Jorge dich erkannt, oder nicht? Als Rainbow Agentin?"  
„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Caveira und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster: „Ich glaube, er dachte ich gehöre zu BOPE. Team Rainbow hat er nie erwähnt."  
„Aber er wusste, dass du zu BOPE gehörst", beharrte Thatcher, doch Caveira antwortete nicht. Nachdem er einen Moment gewartet hatte, fuhr er fort: „Hast du dich irgendwie verraten? Hast du irgendetwas gesagt oder getan?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Brasilianerin wusste bereits, worauf der alte Brite hinauswollte.  
„Dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit", sagte er: „Jemand muss ihn gewarnt haben."  
„Ja", bestätigte Caveira, die keine Lust auf das Gespräch hatte: „Und BOPE wurde bereits informiert."  
Sie beide wussten, dass die brasilianische Spezialeinheit schärfste Maßnahmen gegen Maulwürfe getroffen hatte, doch absolute Sicherheit gab es nie. In diesem Moment wurden wahrscheinlich ganze Abteilungen umgekrempelt und auf den Kopf gestellt, auf der Suche nach einem Doppelagenten. Die gesetzlich festgeschriebene Strafe dafür war Gefängnis, doch Caveira wusste, dass es die BOPE Agenten wenig kümmerte. Für Verräter wurde gern mal eine Ausnahme gemacht.  
„Taina", sagte Thatcher und lenkte ihren Blick damit wieder auf sich: „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Maulwurf in BOPE sitzt."  
Caveira schaute Thatcher kurz an, dann seufzte sie müde und schaute hinüber zu Ela und Glaz, bevor sich ihr Blick wieder aus dem Fenster richtete. Der Gedanke war ihr auch bereits gekommen, doch sie hatte ihn nie wirklich zu Ende denken wollen. Ein Verräter in Team Rainbow? Niemals!  
„Die White Masks besaßen streng geheime FBI Dateien", erklärte Thatcher: „An die kommt BOPE gar nicht ran."  
„Ich weiß."  
„Wir müssen alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen." Thatcher schaute in die Runde: „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es jemand aus dem Team war. Zumindest keiner der Operatoren."  
„Natürlich nicht", gab Caveira zurück: „Wir sind alle loyale Soldaten. Wenn es jemand war, dann einer irgendwo oben in einer wichtigen Schreibtischposition, der nie einen Fuß auf ein Schlachtfeld gesetzt hat. Von uns würde niemand seine Kameraden gegen Geld eintauschen."  
Es war die ehemalige Slumbewohnerin, die aus Caveira sprach und Thatcher wusste das. Trotzdem konnte er ihre Vermutung nicht ganz abtun.  
„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, Taina", murmelte Thatcher: „Diese Akten im Schreibtisch… die White Masks hecken etwas aus. Sie planen was. Irgendetwas großes kommt auf uns zu und wir müssen vorbereitet sein."  
„Ich weiß", entgegnete Caveira. Ihr Blick hing kurz an einer Wolk, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Briten zu: „Du kannst auf mich zählen."  
Thatcher nickte. Caveira war zwar eine verschlossene Einzelgängerin, doch ihre Treue suchte seinesgleichen und wenn es darauf ankam, deckte sie einem den Rücken, komme was da wolle. Thatcher schätzte diese Eigenschaft an ihr.  
„Kennst du eigentlich diesen Baker, von dem Elias erzählt hat?", fragte er und schaute kurz zu dem Deutschen hinüber.  
„Nie gehört", knurrte Taina: „Mit dir verwandt ist er auch nicht, oder?"  
Thatcher schüttelte den Kopf. Er kam aus einer kleinen Familie, von der immerhin einige in militärischen oder polizeilichen Positionen tätig waren. Doch sie arbeiteten alle für das Vereinigte Königreich, niemand für das FBI. Und Benedict hieß auch keiner von ihnen.  
„Was hältst du überhaupt von der Geschichte?", fragte Thatcher und deutete auf Blitz.  
„Elias ist ein ehrlicher Mann", sagte Caveira: „Und ich vertraue darauf, dass er uns erzählt, was er gesehen hat. Das muss aber nicht bedeuten, dass es wirklich passiert ist."  
„Wahrnehmungsverändernde Substanzen?"  
„Keine Ahnung", murmelte Caveira: „Aber was sonst?"  
„BOPE hat die Kammer untersucht und bisher noch keine Spuren von ungewöhnlichen chemischen Stoffen gefunden", sagte Thatcher und kratzte sich an seinem Stoppelbart: „Wenn es ein Gas war, dann war es eines, das wir noch nicht kennen und das keine Spuren hinterlässt. Das wären schlechte Nachrichten."  
„Sehr schlecht", bestätigte Caveira.  
„Und was diese Maschine angeht… Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Keine Ahnung, wofür das Teil gut ist, aber es schien diesen Arschlöchern wichtig zu sein."  
Caveira zuckte mit den Schultern. Die besten Experten machten sich gerade an dem Gerät zu schaffen und wenn sich tatsächlich um etwas Gefährliches handelte, würde Team Rainbow in Windeseile davon erfahren und Gegenmaßnahmen entwickeln. Die übliche Prozedur.  
„Ich bin ja gespannt, ob es diesen Agent Baker beim FBI wirklich gibt", murmelte Thatcher und Caveira schaute ihn abschätzig an: „Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht."  
„Ich habe in meinem Leben schon viele merkwürdige Dinge erlebt, Taina", sagte der alte Brite: „Und ich bin vorsichtig damit geworden, was ich glaube und was nicht."  
Caveira zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Jedenfalls müssen wir so schnell wie möglich die Personen in den Akten ausfindig machen. Wenn die White Masks nach ihnen suchen, sind sie in höchster Gefahr."

Fuze krümmte den Zeigefinger und betätigte den Abzug. Kontrolliert lösten sich drei Schüsse aus seiner AK, zischten durch die Luft und landeten präzise auf der Zielscheibe, die in der Mitte einer menschenförmigen Holzplatte angebracht worden waren. Sein Ziel befand sich in einer Entfernung von etwa hundert Metern, doch jede Patrone traf genau in die Mitte. Krachend splitterte das Holz und die Kugeln fuhren in den dahinterliegenden Sandhügel.  
Hätte es sich um einen echten Menschen gehandelt, so wäre dieser jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich tot und mit Sicherheit außer Gefecht gesetzt, selbst wenn er eine kugelsichere Weste getragen hätte. Das erste, was man in jeder militärischen Ausbildung lernte, war, dass die Körpermitte das Ziel darstellte und nicht der Kopf. Die Brust war der größte Bereich und ein Treffer war hier genauso fatal, wie in die meisten anderen Körperteile. Auch bei einer Spezialeinheit wie Team Rainbow änderte sich diese einfache Regel nicht.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken presste Fuze eine Hand gegen den Boden und stand auf. Endlich erlaubte er sich wieder schnelle, tiefe Luftzüge, die er für die Dauer seines Schusses unterdrückt hatte. Der Spetsnaz hatte einen halben Marathon in voller Ausrüstung hinter sich und seine Glieder zitterten vor Erschöpfung. Doch er hatte es geschafft sie lange genug ruhig zu halten, sodass er seine Schussübung fehlerlos hatte absolvieren können.  
Langsam wanderte er zurück zur Basis und ließ den staubigen Schießstand hinter sich. Zwei französische Soldaten, die ebenfalls geübt hatten, schauten ihm nach, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Sein Training war für heute beendet. Zeit, die Ausrüstung in die Waffenkammer zur tragen, die Matryoshkas zu überprüfen und anschließend eine warme Dusche zu nehmen.  
Die Waffe in der Linken tragend hob Fuze die rechte Hand zu seinem Kinn und löste den Riemen seines schweren Einsatzhelms. Mit einem Stöhnen zog er ihn vom Kopf und entlastete seinen Rücken und Nacken, bevor er das schwere Teil an der Vorderseite seiner Weste befestigte. Als er den Kopf schieflegte, um sich zu entspannen, fiel sein Blick nach links auf das Eingangstor der französischen Militärbasis.  
Dort in der Ferne erkannte Fuze den Eiffelturm zwischen den Wolken, während weit näher am Tor des Stützpunktes ein Wachsoldat einen schwarz lackierten Wagen hereinwinkte. Es war ein Mercedes, makellos und mit blitzendem Stern an der Motorhaube. Als er näherkam und schlussendlich stehenblieb entdeckte Fuze ein deutsches Kennzeichen. Einen Moment später öffneten sich bereits die Türen auf beiden Seiten.  
„Marius", grüßte Fuze als er den deutschen GSG9 Operator Marius „Jäger" Streicher auf der linken Seite aussteigen sah. Rechts setzten Dominik „Bandit" Brunsmeier und Monika „IQ" Weiß ihre Füße auf französischen Boden. Jäger und Fuze schüttelten sich herzhaft die Hände, die beiden verstanden sich hervorragend. Der Deutsche war ein gesprächiger Mann, der immer einen Scherz auf Lager hatte. Bandit hingegen war etwas seltsam, verschlossen und heimtückisch. Fuze respektierte ihn als Kameraden, doch er wäre nicht seine erste Wahl für einen Trinkkumpanen. Und zu guter Letzt IQ, die niemandem recht nahezustehen schien, die ihren Job machte und sich offenbar für nichts anderes interessierte. Ebenfalls eine respektable Person, doch auch unnahbar und introvertiert.  
„Shuhrat", sagte Jäger mit seinem herrlichen deutschen Akzent: „Schön dich zu sehen. Hält Six euch auf Trab?"  
„Six?", fragte Fuze und lachte, während er IQ und Bandit zunickte: „Нет, Seamus übernimmt das gut genug."  
„Ach, wenn kümmerts, solange das Team auf Vordermann bleibt."  
„Wie war dein Urlaub?", fragte Fuze und die beiden begannen auf die Basis zuzugehen. IQ und Bandit waren ihnen bereits etwas voraus. Jäger grinste kurz und antwortete dann: „Langweilig. Aber das ist ja gerade die Idee dahinter, oder nicht?"  
„Да", nickte Fuze: „Aber ich glaube, damit ist jetzt Schluss."  
„Kann sein", sagte Jäger: „Erzähl mir doch mal, was los ist. Wir drei wissen überhaupt nichts, außer, dass wir wieder gebraucht werden. Was ist passiert?"  
„Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau", entgegnete der Russe: „Jedenfalls haben wir gestern Abend eine Basis der White Masks in Rio de Janeiro ausgehoben. Offenbar haben wir wertvolle Informationen gesammelt. Unser Team ist bereits auf dem Rückweg."  
„Wer war alles dabei?"  
„Vicente und Taina, natürlich."  
„Natürlich. Wer noch?"  
„Mike, Elzbieta, Sebastien, Timur und Elias."  
„Haben sie sich gut geschlagen?"  
„Да", bestätigte Fuze und hielt seinem Kameraden die Tür zur Basis auf: „Taina wurde gefangen genommen soweit ich weiß, aber wieder befreit, bevor man ihr etwas antun konnte."  
„Die White Masks haben Taina geschnappt?", fragte Jäger rund blieb kurz stehen: „Wie das?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau", entgegnete Fuze: „Aber Mike hat etwas von einem Maulwurf durchgegeben. Könnte sein, dass BOPE infiltriert wurde."  
„Das sind schlechte Nachrichten", bemerkte Jäger und ging weiter. Fuze zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Damit werden wir schon fertig. Sollen sie halt wissen, dass wir kommen. Das wird ihnen auch nicht helfen."  
„Vielleicht nicht", sagte Jäger nachdenklich. Dann kamen sie an eine Abzweigung und der Deutsche verabschiedete sich in Richtung der Quartiere. Fuze hingegen wandte sich nach rechts und ging auf die Waffenkammer zu. Der schnellste Weg dorthin führte durch die Werkstatt und mit dem Fuß trat der Russe die schwere Tür auf.  
„Verdammt", hörte er eine erschrockene Stimme und sein Blick fiel auf Dokkaebi, die dort an einer Werkbank saß: „Nimm doch gleich eine Sprengladung, dann ist die Tür sicher offen."  
Mit verzerrtem Gesicht leckte sie an einem ihrer Finger. Allem Anschein hatte sich die Koreanerin mit einem ihrer Werkzeuge vor Schreck in die Hand gestochen, als der Russe lärmend die Werkstatt betreten hatte.  
Fuze ging an ihr vorbei und lachte leise in sich hinein, doch gerade noch laut genug, dass sie es hören konnte. Eiligen Schrittes bewegte er sich auf die Waffenkammer zu, entsicherte die Tür mit seiner Schlüsselkarte und deponierte seine Ausrüstung in dem Raum. Sorgfältig legte er alles an seinen Platz, vergewisserte sich, dass seine AK ungeladen und gesichert war und kontrollierte dann mit geschickten Fingern seine Matryoshkas. Sie waren in einwandfreiem Zustand.  
Zufrieden nickte Fuze, machte kehrt und verließ die Waffenkammer wieder. Es war ein Genuss, endlich das Gewicht seiner Einsatzweste loszuwerden. Entspannt schlenderte er zurück in die Werkstatt, wo er Dokkaebi unterdrückt fluchen hörte. In beinahe besessener Haltung hatte sie sich über ihr experimentelles Tablet gebeugt, das mit geöffneter Hinterseite vor ihr lag. Irgendetwas schien mit den Kabeln nicht in Ordnung zu sein und offenbar entzog sich die Lösung des Problems ihren Fähigkeiten. Sie betätigte den Knopf auf der Seite und der Bildschirm flackerte kurz auf, bevor er wieder erstarb. Frustriert schlug die Soldatin auf den Tisch.  
„Nimm doch gleich eine Sprengladung, dann ist der Tisch sicher dahin", bemerkte Fuze und ging langsam an ihr vorbei. Dokkaebi warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, doch anstatt etwas zu erwidern, legte sie den Kopf in die Hände und stöhnte auf. Fuze, der eine andere, bissigere Reaktion erwartet hatte, blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Wortlos schaute er sie an, während sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Erst nach einer kurzen Weile bemerkte Dokkaebi, dass er immer noch da war.  
„Was ist los?", fragte sie und funkelte ihn griesgrämig an: „Hast du nichts zu tun?"  
„Нет", antwortete Fuze und Dokkaebi drehte sich knurrend zu ihrem Gerät zurück. Sie versuchte zwei Drähte zusammenzulöten, wurde von einem Funken an der Hand erwischt und zischte genervt auf.  
„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, musst du es nur sagen", bemerkte Fuze gelassen und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Dokkaebi sah in kurz an, wandte sich dann wieder ab und murmelte: „Ich schaffe das schon."  
Fuze hörte nicht auf sie, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Mit dem geübten Blick eines ausgebildeten Militärelektronikers musterte er das Innenleben des Tablets, das Dokkaebi scheinbar schweres Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er die Problemstelle gefunden.  
„Was ist dein Spezialgebiet?", fragte Fuze und musterte die Koreanerin, die nur kurz aufsah und spöttisch erwiderte „Als ob ihr nicht alle meine Akte gelesen hättet."  
Fuze schaute sie weiterhin schweigend an, während sie arbeitete und sich erneut die Finger verbrannte.  
„Software", bemerkte der Russe und Dokkaebi schaute erneut auf. Sachlich fuhr er fort: „Grace Nam, Spezialistin für Softwaresicherheit und digitale Kriegsführung. Elitesoldatin des 707ten Spezialbataillons, besser bekannt als die weißen Tiger."  
„Und?", fragte die Koreanerin genervt und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Mit der linken Hand schob sie sich eine ihrer schwarz-weißen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich will nur sichergehen, dass du weißt wer du bist."  
„Was?"  
„Warum bist du zu Team Rainbow gekommen?"  
„Ist das ein Witz?"  
„Нет" Fuze starrte sie todernst an und Dokkaebi hielt seinem Blick stand. Dann legte sie das Werkzeug beiseite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich wollte mit den Besten der Besten dienen und für den besten Zweck. Dem Schutz des Friedens und der Sicherheit rund um den Globus. Team Rainbow vereint führende Spezialisten aus allen Teilen der Welt in einer Einheit. Es ist eine Ehre und ein Privileg an euerer Seite zu kämpfen."  
„Da hast du´s", sagte Fuze und klatschte in die Hände.  
„Was habe ich?"  
„Team Rainbow besteht aus Spezialisten", erklärte der Russe und griff nach Dokkaebis Werkzeug: „Wir sind keine Ein-Mann-Armeen, von denen jede ihren eigenen Krieg führt. Wir sind ein Team aus Experten in verschiedenen Bereichen."  
Geschwind griff er nach dem Tablet und ging gekonnt an die Arbeit, während Dokkaebi ihn interessiert musterte.  
„Das bedeutet, dass wir zusammenhalten und unsere Stärken ausspielen. Wenn ein Ziel zwei Kilometer entfernt ist, feuert Glaz, nicht Tachanka. Wenn wir schnell irgendwohin müssen, fliegt Jäger und nicht IQ. Wenn etwas mit der Hardware nicht stimmt, macht das Fuze, nicht Dokkaebi."  
Mit flinken Fingern drehte er das Tablet um und betätigte den Einschaltknopf. Beinahe sofort leuchtete das Display auf und zeigte Dokkaebis niedliches Pixelsymbol, vollkommen ohne zu flackern oder abzustürzen.  
„Danke", murmelte die Koreanerin, während Fuze den Verschluss auf das Gerät schraubte. Dann gab er ihr das Tablet in die Hand und stand auf.  
„Nichts zu danken", entgegnete Fuze: „Dafür sind wir hier. Kümmere dich um deine Kameraden, dann kümmern sie sich um dich."  
Dokkaebi nickte.  
„Ich werd´s mir merken."

Meg saß im Gras vor der Coldwind Farm und schaute mit müden Augen hinauf zu den verkohlten Ruinen des Hauses. Immer noch rauchte es zwischen den schwarzen Balken hervor, doch die Feuerwehr hatte den Brand längst unter Kontrolle gebracht. Nur die Sonne warf ihr oranges Licht auf die Felder.  
Neben ihr saß Sally und schaute ebenfalls wortlos den Rettungskräften bei der Arbeit zu. Einen Platz weiter hockte Anna und am Ende der Reihe befand sich Max, der rücklings in der Wiese lag. Der Schuss in seine Schulter war glatt durchgegangen und man hatte ihm nur einen notdürftigen Verband angelegt. Es war nichts, was er nicht überstehen würde. Schließlich war er der Hinterwäldler.  
Den Notärzten war der Schreck in die Gesichter geschrieben gewesen, als sie den großen, hässlichen Kerl, der Max nun mal war, auf sie zu stapfen sehen hatten, doch Meg hatte sie davon überzeugen können, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte.  
Trist richtete die Athletin den Blick hinüber zu den Überresten des Lagerfeuers, wo nur noch die Blutlacken von den Leichen der Terroristen zeugten. Die Polizei hatte die Körper längst in schwarze Säcke verpackt und bereits weitgehend abtransportiert, zusammen mit Simon, den man einige Meter entfernt in einem der Felder gefunden hatte. Ein Querschläger war durch seinen Hals geschossen und hatte sein Genick durchtrennt. Er war sofort tot gewesen.  
Seufzend beobachtete Meg Ellie und eine Handvoll anderer Gäste, die vollkommen aufgelöst von einigen Rettungsleuten und mittlerweile auch Psychologen betreut wurden. Meg würde ihnen nicht zur Last fallen. Sie hatte bereits Erfahrung im Umgang mit Todesängsten und daher ihren Schock weit besser verarbeitet als alle anderen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich an der Seite ihrer drei Killerkollegen sicher genug.  
„Sally?", sagte Anna und brach damit eine Stille, die für mehrere Stunden angedauert hatte. Die Krankenschwester drehte sich zu ihr hin und schaute sie ausdruckslos an. Die Jägerin fragte: „Was machen wir jetzt?"  
Sally drehte sich wieder nach vorne und seufzte. Den Blick auf die Überreste ihres ehemaligen Heims gerichtet murmelte sie: „Wir müssen Baker Bescheid geben. Er wird uns schon sagen, was wir tun sollen."  
Anna nickte und für einen Moment war es wieder ruhig. Dann meldete sie sich wieder.  
„Sally?"  
Die Krankenschwester antwortete nicht, doch sie hörte zu.  
„Wer waren die Männer?"  
Meg schaute nun ebenfalls zu Sally, denn es war eine Frage, die sie sich selbst noch nicht beantwortet hatte. Die Krankenschwester schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und antwortete wie erwartet: „Ich weiß es nicht, Anna."  
„Aber sie haben nach uns gesucht", bemerkte Meg: „Nach uns vier. Sie kannten unsere Namen und unseren Standort. Das wissen wir."  
„Was haben sie gewollt von uns?", fragte Anna weiter, doch die Athletin schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung. Sie haben nur nach uns gefragt und gedroht Leute zu erschießen, falls wir uns nicht ergeben."  
„Zum Glück wir da gewesen", murmelte Anna. Sally schaute bei ihrer Bemerkung leicht zur Seite. Offensichtlich war sich die Krankenschwester der Aussage nicht ganz sicher, doch Meg dachte genau wie die Jägerin: „Ja, zum Glück. Sonst wären jetzt noch mehr Menschen tot."  
„Wenn wir uns ausgeliefert hätten, wäre niemand gestorben", entgegnete Sally leise. Weder Anna noch Meg antworteten etwas, doch nun ergriff Max das Wort: „Wir nicht ausliefern. Wir frei sind."  
„Max hat recht", fügte Meg hinzu: „Außerdem wissen wir nicht, was sie mit uns und den anderen noch alles angestellt hätten. Es ist besser so."  
Sally nickte, schien jedoch immer noch nicht überzeugt. Traurig flüsterte sie: „Wir sollten Baker benachrichtigen."  
Die Athletin folgte ihrer Anweisung und stand langsam auf. Mit schweren Schritten ging sie hinüber zu einem der Polizeiautos, die kurz nach der Feuerwehr eingetroffen waren. Einige bewaffnete Polizisten standen umher, ließen ihre Blicke in den Wald schweifen und sicherten die Umgebung. Andere untersuchten den Tatort und befragten jene Zeugen, die halbwegs im Stande waren, über die Ereignisse zu sprechen.  
„Entschuldigung", sagte Meg und einer der Polizisten drehte sich um. „Haben sie ein Telefon, das ich benutzen könnte?"  
Der Beamte schaute sie zuerst fragend an und wollte dann wissen: „Sie gehören aber nicht zu den Opfern des Anschlags, oder?"  
„Doch", entgegnete Meg: „Mir gehört die Farm. Oder besser gesagt, gehörte."  
„Sie waren dabei?"  
Meg nickte.  
„Sie scheinen den Vorfall ja gut verkraftete zu haben", staunte der Beamte: „Haben sie schon eine Aussage gemacht?"  
„Nein", schüttelte Meg den Kopf: „Aber das werde ich sofort tun. Ich muss nur vorher mit jemandem sprechen. Dringend."  
„Oh, natürlich." Der Polizist langte in seine Hosentasche, zog ein Handy hervor, entsperrte es und reichte es anschließend der Athletin: „Hier, bitte."  
Meg bedankte sich nickend und tippte mit tauben Fingern eine Nummer ein. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie diese Nummer wählte und sie hatte gehofft, es niemals tun zu müssen. Der Anruf würde eine direkte Verbindung zu Benedict Baker herstellen, dem Leiter der FBI Abteilung für paranormale Phänomene. Jenem Mann, der ihnen vor all der Zeit aus dem Nebel geholfen und die Killer nachher anstatt in einsamen Lagern hier auf der Coldwind Farm untergebracht hatte  
Damals hatte er Meg die Nummer eingeschärft und sie angewiesen, nur im absoluten Notfall anzurufen. Für ein ruhiges Leben, so hatten sie alle übereingestimmt, war es das Beste, wenn die Involvierung des FBI auf einem Minimum gehalten wurde. Nun ließ es sich allerdings nicht mehr vermeiden.  
„Agent Baker", meldete sich eine Stimme kurz nachdem Meg das Handy an ihr Ohr geführt hatte.  
„Hier ist Meg Thomas", sagte sie: „Wir haben einen Notfall."  
„Meg, ich bin froh, dass du anrufst", antwortete Baker: „Ein Notfall? Was ist passiert. Hoffentlich nichts allzu Ernstes."  
„Leider doch. Ich, Sally, Anna und Max, wir… Wir wurden angegriffen. Auf der Farm."  
„Auf der Farm? Verdammt, dann haben sie bereits begonnen."  
Meg legte eine kurze Pause ein, während der Satz langsam in ihren Gedanken ankam. Wusste Baker etwa, dass nach ihnen gesucht wurde? Wenn ja, warum hatte er sie nicht gewarnt?  
„Wer hat bereits begonnen?", wollte sie wissen: „Was geht hier vor sich?"  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Meg", antwortete Baker hörbar unter Stress: „Ich habe Anweisung zu strengster Geheimhaltung, von ganz oben. In Kürze werden Beamte des FBI bei euch eintreffen, die den Auftrag haben, euch mitzunehmen. Ich will, dass ihr ihnen unverzüglich Folge leistet. Wenn ihr erst Mal hier seid, erfahrt ihr mehr."  
„Was? Wo ist hier?"  
„Das ist geheim", sagte Baker und fügte anschließend hinzu: „Ich muss Schluss machen. Passt auf euch auf."  
Ein Piepen ertönte und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Nachdenklich gab Meg dem Polizisten sein Telefon zurück, bevor sie sich wieder neben Sally setzte.  
„Das war ein kurzes Gespräch", sagte die Krankenschwester und Meg antwortete: „Kann man so sagen."  
Sie rupfte ein Büschel Gras aus der Erde, zerrieb es zwischen den Fingern und warf es anschließend wieder zu Boden.  
„Er wusste bereits, dass jemand nach uns sucht."  
„Was?" Sally fuhr auf: „Warum hat er uns nicht gewarnt?"  
„Wie denn?", fragte Meg: „Wir haben kein Telefon auf der Farm. Wahrscheinlich weiß er es selbst erst seit kurzem. Jedenfalls scheint irgendetwas Beunruhigendes vor sich zu gehen."  
„Was hat er noch gesagt?", wollte Sally wissen, doch Meg schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Gar nichts. Nur irgendetwas von Geheimhaltung und Anweisungen von oben."  
„Das ist alles?"  
„Jemand kommt uns abholen", sagte Meg: „Sie sind bereits auf dem Weg. Glaube ich. Wir sollen tun was sie sagen, dann erfahren wir mehr."  
„Das hoffe ich", grummelte Sally und ließ sich wieder nieder. Für eine Weile kehrte die Stille zurück. Wie verloren schauten die Vier auf die rauchenden Ruinen ihrer Farm, nicht wirklich sehend und in melancholische Gedanken versunken.  
Meg riss hin und wieder einen Grashalm aus der Erde, Max griff sich immer wieder an seine Wunde und Anna hatte leise zu summen begonnen. Nur Sally verharrte vollkommen reglos.  
Nach einiger Zeit stand die Jägerin plötzlich auf und drehte den Kopf. Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich etwas gehört und alle anderen erhoben sich ebenfalls. Kaum einen Augenblick später tauchten bereits drei schwere, schwarz lackierte Transporter auf der Landstraße auf und näherten sich rasend schnell der Farm. Mit ihren Reifen wirbelten sie eine dicke Staubwolke auf.  
„Das müssen sie sein", bemerkte Meg. Sie kannte diese Transporter bereits. Es waren dieselben Fahrzeuge, in denen das FBI vor zwei Jahren all die Ausrüstung und Beamten nach Waltonfield gebracht hatte, um sie bei der Rettungsaktion zu unterstützen.  
Sally beobachtete, wie die Autos in einiger Entfernung stehenblieben. Sofort öffneten sich die Türen und entließen eine Horde an FBI Agenten auf den trockenen Boden, angeführt von einem ernst aussehenden Mann mit Sonnenbrille und Glatze. In den Händen hielt er eine UMP 45 und seine Schritte führten ihn zuerst auf den Polizeichef zu, mit dem er einige Worte wechselte. Was er sagte, schien dem Polizisten nicht zu gefallen. Energisch drehte sich der Mann um und entdeckte kurz drauf Sally, Meg, Max und Anna, die ihn aus der Ferne beobachteten.  
„Er hat uns entdeckt" kommentierte Meg und Sally bestätigte: „Jep"  
„Ich ihn nicht mag", kommentierte Anna und Sally klopften ihr wohlwollend auf die Schulter. „Ganz ruhig. Er ist auf unserer Seite."  
An Meg gewandte fügte sie hinzu: „Ich rede mit ihm, okay?"  
„Nur zu gern", murmelte Meg und überließ Sally den Vortritt, die dem Mann sofort zwei Schritte entgegenging.  
„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie, doch der Agent ging nicht auf sie ein. Stattdessen fragte er: „Sally Smithson?"  
Sally nickte und der Blick des Mannes glitt über die anderen.  
„Meg Tomas, Max Thompson und… Anna?"  
„Ja", bestätigte die Krankenschwester: „Wir…"  
„Folgen sie mir", kommandierte der Mann und machte bereits Anstalten sich umzudrehen. Sally zog jedoch nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und ließ sich sein Kommando in keiner Weise gefallen.  
„Nicht so schnell."  
Der Mann blieb überrascht stehen und schaute sie fragend an.  
„Bevor wir auch nur einen Schritt machen, will ich wissen, wo wir hingebracht werden", forderte Sally und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte: „Wir haben nichts Falsches getan. Das hier, das war… Notwehr."  
Der Mann schaute sich kurz um und ließ den Blick über die verpackten Leichen schweifen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich habe keine Befugnis ihnen unser Ziel zu verraten. Sie werden mehr erfahren, wenn wir dort sind."  
„Nein", widersprach Sally: „Das genügt uns nicht."  
„Ich glaube, sie missverstehen die Lage", antwortete der Mann ruhig, doch bestimmt.  
„Tue ich das?"  
Sally verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust  
„Wenn sie uns in irgendein Lager wegsperren wollen, werden wir uns wehren."  
„Wegsperren?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir werde sie nicht wegsperren. Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe."  
Er stellte sich breitbeinig hin und zwei bewaffnete Beamte näherten sich hinter ihm.  
„Außerdem habe ich strikten Befehl, sie mitzunehmen, zur Not auch unter Einsatz extremerer Maßnahmen."  
Sally schaute ihm trotzig entgegen, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Sie wusste genau was er mit „extremeren Maßnahmen" meinte, doch sie hatte es sich vor zwei Jahren schon nicht gefallen gelassen herumkommandiert zu werden.  
„Sie brauchen unsere Hilfe?", fragte Sally: „Wobei?"  
Der Mann antwortete nicht. Stattdessen trat nun Meg langsam hinter die Krankenschwester und flüsterte: „Wir sollten mit ihm gehen. Baker ist immer noch auf unserer Seite, er wird uns schon helfen."  
Sally überlegte kurz. Die ganze Sache gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, doch letztendlich nickte sie.  
„Na gut" Sie schaute über die Schulter zu Anna und Max: „Gehen wir."  
Der Mann schien zufrieden und drehte sich um, wobei er auf das zweite Fahrzeug wies. Zwei Beamte zogen die schweren Metalltüren auf und gaben anschließend den Weg in den Laderaum frei, der ihnen für die Reise wohl als Abteil dienen würde. Die Transporter waren trostlose Fahrzeuge, mit harten Metallbänken und fensterlosen Seitenwänden. Nur auf dem Dach gab es eine kleine Lucke, die einen Spaltbreit geöffnet war.  
Anna und Max wechselten einen kurzen Blick bevor sie nacheinander in das Vehikel kletterten. Beide mussten sich bücken, um in den Innenraum zu passen. Meg hingegen konnte aufrecht stehen. Sally wartete noch kurz, bevor sie ebenfalls in den Wagen kletterte und fragte den glatzköpfigen Mann: „Wie lange werden wir reisen?"  
„Lange" sagte der Mann.  
„Dürfte ich noch ihren Namen erfahren?"  
„Fürs erste nennen sie mich Pulse. Namen kommen, sobald wir da sind."  
Sally nickte und schaute ihn kurz an. Dann seufzte sie und stieg ebenfalls in das Fahrzeug. Hinter ihr erklommen noch drei Beamten die Ladefläche und setzten sich auf die Stahlbänke, bevor die schweren Panzertüren zufielen. Die Blicke der Soldaten waren nervös auf Max gerichtet, der sie beinahe um das doppelte überragte. ER schenkte den Männern keine Beachtung. Brummend starteten die Motoren.

Ying riss das Steuer herum und lenkte den Wagen nach rechts. Sie war eine hervorragende Fahrerin und der Pariser Verkehr war ihr kein Hindernis. Geschickt schlängelte sie sich durch die Straßen und Gassen, immer wieder überholend und Gas gebend. Neben ihr saß Montagne und auf dem Rücksitz hatte Tachanka Platz genommen.  
Das FBI hatte ihnen vor einer halben Stunde Bescheid gegeben, dass sich eine ihrer Zielpersonen in Paris befand. Den Akten nach zu urteilen, die Thatcher und Caveira in Brasilien sichergestellt hatten, war die Anwesenheit der White Masks nicht auszuschließen. Daher hatte Six die drei Operatoren in voller Kampfausrüstung losgeschickt.  
„Hier vorne nach links", murmelte Montagne und Ying folgte seiner Anweisung. Tachanka schaute nach rechts aus dem Fenster und strich mit der Hand über seine Waffe. Er hatte bisher keinen Fuß in das Stadtzentrum gesetzt und den Eiffelturm stets von weitem beobachtet. Nun ragte er zu seiner rechten auf, in volle Größe majestätisch und prachtvoll. Dann schob sich ein Gebäude in sein Blickfeld und Ying bog nach links ab.  
Der Russe lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schaute nach vorne durch die Windschutzscheibe. Eine mögliche Kampfsituation konnte ihn schon lange nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen, dazu wer er einfach zu erfahren. Nicht, dass es ihn nicht beschäftigen würde, doch Tachanka hatte einfach erkannt, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sich aufzuregen. Ruhe und Gelassenheit waren das Um und Auf einer erfolgreichen Operation.  
„Gleich sind wir da", sagte Montagne und setzte seine Sturmhaube auf. Tachanka tat es ihm gleich und stülpte sich seinen schweren Metallhelm über den Kopf. Das Visier hielt er noch geöffnet. Schwer wog die Rüstung auf seinem Hals und die altbekannte Last ließ seinen Geist zur Ruhe kommen. Konzentration war nun gefragt.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen zog der Militärtruck auf die Zielgerade und lenkte den Blick der drei Operatoren auf eine Ansammlung an Polizeiautos. Die blitzenden Blaulichter warfen ihren Schein auf ein hochaufragendes Wohnhaus und drei Polizisten standen am Eingang des schäbigen Gebäudes. Es schien jedoch keine Gefahr zu bestehen.  
„Sind wir zu spät?", fragte Tachanka von der Rückbank. Er hatte einen Krankenwagen erspäht und Sorgenfalten formen sich auf seiner Stirn. Vielleicht war die Mission bereits vorbei, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte.  
„Ich hoffe nicht", antwortete Ying und trat auf die Bremse. Die Polizisten drehten überrascht die Köpfe und starrten auf den schweren Truck mit dem Militärkennzeichen. Kaum war das Fahrzeug zum Stehen gekommen, stieß Montagne bereits die Tür auf und stapfte hinunter auf die Straße. Seine Ausrüstung war schwerer als die Tachankas und seine Schritte waren weithin hörbar. Der Franzose war einer der wenigen, der stark genug war, um unter all dem Gewicht der kugelsicheren Westen noch sein schweres, ausklappbares Einsatzschild effektiv verwenden zu können.  
„Bon jour", grüßte er seine Landsmänner, während hinter ihm Tachanka und Ying aus dem Wagen stiegen. Die Beamten warfen nervöse Blicke auf die schwer bewaffneten Operatoren. Offenbar versetzte sie das Auftauchen solcher Einsatzkräfte in Unruhe, da sie sich der Gefahrenstufe ihrer Lage nicht mehr sicher waren.  
„GIGN", sagte Montagne und trat auf einen der Polizisten zu. Der Mann blickte kurz auf das Abzeichen an Montagnes Schulter und antwortete dann auf Französisch: „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"  
„Was ist hier passiert?", wollte der Rainbow Operator wissen und der Polizist schaute über die Schulter auf das Gebäude, bevor er sagte: „Mutmaßliche Entführung. Wir haben einen Notruf erhalten, aber als der erste Streifenwagen hier war, war die ganze Sache bereits vorüber."  
„Entführung? Woher wissen sie das?"  
„Wir nehmen es an", erklärte der Polizist: „Es gibt Spuren eines Kampfes in einer Wohnung und die Besitzerin des Wohnheims wurde mit durchgeschnittener Kehle im Erdgeschoss gefunden. Einige der Einwohner haben Geräusche gehört."  
Ying fluchte leise hinter Montagnes Schulter, Tachanka blieb ruhig und der Franzose fragte weiter.  
„Wer wurde entführt?"  
„Zwei Amerikanerinnen, soweit wir wissen. Zumindest werden sie vermisst und wir glauben nicht, dass sie die Wohnung aus freien Stücken verlassen haben."  
„Zwei?", fragte Montagne und der Polizist nickte: „Ja. Und eine Dritte wurde bewusstlos in der Wohnung gefunden."  
„Ist sie noch hier?", wollte Montagne wissen und deutete auf den Krankenwagen. Der Polizist nickte erneut, fügte jedoch hinzu: „Sie ist immer noch bewusstlos, also nicht ansprechbar."  
„Bringen sie uns zu ihr", kommandierte der Operator und der Beamte hob die gelbe Absperrung an. Tachanka und Ying folgten Montagne auf den Tatort, blieben jedoch etwas zurück. Eingehend musterten sie die Umgebung, während Montagne dem Polizisten hinüber zu dem Krankenwagen folgte, wo sich zwei Notärzte um ein Mädchen auf einer Trage kümmerten.  
„Halt", rief Montagne, als sie einer der beiden bereits die Türen zuwerfen wollte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Mädchen und er wandte sich an den Polizisten: „Ist sie das?"  
„Ja"  
„Konnten sie ihre Identität feststellen", wollte er weiter wissen, doch der Beamte schien ratlos. Montagne schaute zu den Ärzten und einer der beiden sagte: „Sie hatte einen Ausweis bei sich. Ihr Name ist Maxine Caulfield, Amerikanerin."  
Montagnes Blick fiel auf ein sommersprossiges Gesicht. Sie war unverletzt, doch sie rührte sich nicht und schien im Koma zu liegen.  
„Wie ist ihr Zustand?"  
„Sie schläft"  
„Sie schläft?"  
„Ja"  
Die Notärzte schauten ihn an und erstaunt erwiderte Montagne ihren Blick. Schlaf war das letzte, was er von einer Zivilistin direkt nach einem Angriff erwarten würde.  
„Wir müssen los", sagte einer der Ärzte energisch und wollte erneut die Tür zuziehen, doch Montagne hielt ihn zurück.  
„Wir brauchen sie", sagte er: „Bringen sie sie nicht ins Krankenhaus, sondern folgen sie unserem Wagen."  
„Das können wir nicht…", setzte einer der Männer an, doch Montagne, der schwer bewaffnet war, brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. „Tun sie es. Wir haben Ärzte, die sich um sie kümmern können."  
Damit drehte er sich um und bedeute Ying und Tachanka, zum Wagen zurückzukehren. Der Russe wartete kurz auf ihn und fragte: „Ist sie es?"  
„Non", antwortete Montagne: „Aber wir bringen sie auf die Basis. Wenn sie in die Sache verwickelt ist, weiß sie vielleicht etwas oder ist in Gefahr."  
„Was ist mit unserer Zielperson?", fragte Tachanka und Montagne wandte sich noch mal an den Polizisten.  
„Wie lauten die Namen der beiden Mädchen, die vermissten werden?"  
„Chloe Price", antwortete der Mann: „Und… ähm… Claudette Morel."

Jake lag unter einem schneeweißen Federbett, Gliedmaßen, Brust und Kopf in Verbände geschlungen und unwillig auch nur die kleinste Bewegung auszuführen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich rührte, schossen Schmerzen in seinen Kopf und stachen ihm qualvoll in den Nacken. Also blieb er einfach ruhig liegen und ließ die Augen durch den Raum gleiten.  
Er konnte sich erinnern aus den Händen der Terroristen befreit zu werden. Danach war es ihm so vorgekommen, als wäre er in ein Flugzeug getragen worden und schlussendlich hatte man ihn hier einquartiert. Er konnte sich erinnern, doch die Bilder waren flüchtig, verschwommen und verzerrt. Er musste wohl unter dem Einfluss starker Schmerzmittel gestanden haben.  
Jetzt befand er sich in einem Krankenhaus, zumindest seiner Umgebung nach zu urteilen. Er lag in einem großen Saal mit acht Betten, vier an jeder Wand. Am Kopfende führte eine Tür nach draußen und gegenüber auf der anderen Seite, befand sich ebenfalls eine Tür, die jedoch verschlossen und mit allerlei Warnhinweisen versehen war. Wusste der Teufel, was sich dahinter verbarg.  
Außerdem war er der einzige Patient auf der Station. Außer ihm war der Saal vollkommen leer.  
Stöhnend ließ sich Jake in die Kissen fallen und bemerkte, dass er an eine Maschine angeschlossen war. Schon wieder. Ein kurzer Schreck fuhr in seine Glieder, doch schon bald kam er wieder zur Ruhe, als er sich vergewisserte, dass der Apparat nur dazu da war, seine Vitalfunktionen zu überwachen. Die übliche Prozedur in Krankenhäusern.  
Er wollte gerade die Augen schließen und zurück in einen dumpfen Schlaf finden, als er eilige Schritte hörte, die sich außerhalb der Eingangstür näherten. Es handelte sich um mehrere Personen. Nach einem Augenblick vernahm Jake auch hastige Gespräche und kurz darauf flog krachend die Tür auf. Ein rollbares Krankenbett brach herein, flankiert von zwei Notärzten, drei schwer bewaffneten Soldaten und einem weiteren Mann, mit mediterranen Gesichtszügen.  
„Hier" kommandierte er: „Legt sie hier hin"  
Die beiden Notärzte leisteten ihm sofort Folge und schoben das Bett, auf dem Jake ein bewusstloses junges Mädchen entdeckte, direkt an die Station neben ihn. Niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung. Sie waren zu beschäftigt damit die Patientin auf das Krankenbett hinüberzuheben und sie anschließend an die Apparaturen anzuschließen, an denen auch Jake hing.  
An einem der Männer, der eine schwere Kampfausrüstung trug, konnte Jake das Abzeichen des französischen GIGN erkennen. Nach einem Moment entdeckte er auf dem Arm eines weiteren Soldaten die Flagge von Hong Kong. Als dieser etwas sagte, stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Der letzte der drei Bewaffneten trug die Abzeichen der russischen Föderation und das Symbol der Spetsnaz.  
„Sie ist stabil", sagte einer der Notärzte und sprach dann kurz in schnellem Französisch mit dem Unbewaffneten. Der andere Franzose, jener mit dem GIGN Abzeichen, drehte sich derweil um und entdeckte endlich Jake, der die Prozedur bisher wortlos beobachtet hatte. Schweigend nickte der Riese und Jake erwiderte die Geste verunsichert. Er konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen, da er es hinter einer schwarzen Sturmhaube versteckt hatte.  
Im nächsten Moment jedoch wandte sich der Kämpfer wieder um und tippte dem Dunkelhäutigen auf die Schulter, während sich die Notärzte zum Gehen wandten. Er deutete auf Jake und der Mann mit den mediterranen Gesichtszügen bedachte ihn sofort mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Eilig zog er einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich neben ihn, mit der rechten Hand bereits Jakes Verbände kontrollierend.  
„Guten Morgen" sagte er und schaute kurz zu dem großen GIGN Soldaten. Dieser hatte sich derweil zusammen mit dem Russen zum Gehen gewandt und verließ nun den Saal. Die weibliche Soldatin hielt sich jedoch im Hintergrund und wartet ab.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Mann, bei dem es sich offensichtlich um einen Arzt handeln musste. Jake hatte mittlerweile auch an ihm die Abzeichen des GIGN entdeckt und mit trockenem Mund antwortete er: „Scheiße"  
„Verständlich" sagte der Franzose und sah ihm direkt in die Augen: „Hast du irgendwo zu starke Schmerzen, für die du Mittel brauchst?"  
Jake schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es geht schon."  
„Bist du sicher?"  
„Ja"  
„Glaubst du, du bist stark genug für ein kurzes Gespräch?"  
Jake spürte einen dicken Hammer gegen seine Schädeldecke krachen, doch er war im Stande den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Mit leicht verzerrtem Gesicht nickte er.  
„Hervorragend", erwiderte der Arzt und lehnte sich etwas zurück: „Dein Name ist Jake Park, richtig?"  
Jake bestätigte.  
„Ich bin Gustave Kateb. Manche hier nennen mich Doc." Der Franzose deutete auf die Soldatin. „Das ist Siu Mei Lin, auch Ying genannt."  
Ying hatte derweil ihre Einsatzbrille abgenommen und ihr Sturmgewehr auf dem Boden abgestellt. Langsam zog sie nun auch einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich hin, wobei sie grüßend die Hand hob.  
„Also, Jake", fuhr Doc fort: „Wir haben ein paar Fragen an dich und du wärst uns eine große Hilfe, wenn du sie uns so schnell wie möglich beantworten könntest. Aber zuerst möchte ich wissen, ob du irgendwelche Fragen an uns hast."  
Jake schaute den Franzosen kurz an, bevor sein Blick zu Ying fuhr und dann wieder zurück zu Doc. Die dunklen Augen des Mannes waren hypnotisierend und geduldig wartete er, bis Jake seine Gedanken geordnet hatte.  
„Wo… Wo bin ich?"  
„Paris", antwortete Doc und deutete auf den Krankensaal: „Genauer gesagt, etwas außerhalb in einem Stützpunkt des französischen Militärs."  
„Paris?", fragte Jake überrascht und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Warum Paris? Ich war doch in Rio de Janeiro, als ihr mich befreit habt, oder? Wer seid ihr überhaupt?"  
Doc lachte kurz in sich hinein.  
„Wir sind Team Rainbow", erklärte er: „Vielleicht hast du schon von uns gehört."  
Das hatte Jake in der Tat, doch es waren nie wirklich mehr als wage Gerüchte und gelegentliche Nachrichten im Fernsehen gewesen. Über die Details der angeblich international agierenden Anti Terror Einheit wusste er überhaupt nichts. Aber immerhin war er auch das letzte halbe Jahr durch den Dschungel und über einsame Bergpässe gewandert. Da war es gut möglich, dass er das eine oder andere ganz einfach verpasst hatte.  
„Meine Kollegen haben dich in Rio de Janeiro bei einer Operation gegen die White Masks befreit", erzählte Doc: „Das ist jetzt gut achtundvierzig Stunden her. In dieser Zeit haben wir dich nach Paris gebracht, da sich hier unser gegenwärtiges Hauptquartier befindet."  
Er lehnte sich etwas näher, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen an seinen Knien ab und sagte mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Außerdem sind die Brasilianer nicht so geschickte Ärzte, wie wir Franzosen, aber das bleibt unter uns."  
„Ich verstehe nicht", entgegnete Jake nach kurzem Überlegen: „Wieso nicht einfach ein normales Krankenaus?"  
„Wie ich schon sagte, wir haben Fragen an dich", antwortete Doc: „Und wir glauben, dass du immer noch in Gefahr bist."  
„Wegen der… diesen Kerlen?"  
„Den White Masks, genau. Wir glauben, dass sie immer noch nach dir und anderen suchen, deshalb brauchen wir deine Hilfe. Willst du sonst noch etwas wissen?"  
„White Masks? Wer sind die?"  
„Eine internationale Terrororganisation", antwortete Doc: „Wir haben es bisher ganz gut geschafft, ihre Existenz nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, daher ist es nicht wunderlich, wenn du noch nie von ihnen gehört hast."  
„Warum habt ihr das getan?"  
„Um eine Massenpanik zu vermeiden", sagte der Franzose und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Mit ihren Aktionen wollen sie Angst schüren. Die Medien wären ihnen nur eine Bühne für ihre kranken Pläne. Erinnerst du dich an die Anschläge auf die Bartlett Universität in Boston?"  
„Ähm… ja"  
„Dafür waren sie verantwortlich. Es war der erste Einsatz von Team Rainbow und seitdem haben wir alles darangesetzt, ihnen das Handwerk zu legen. Leider ist das leichter gesagt, als getan."  
Jake rieb sich knurrend die Stirn. Sein Kopf schien unter all den Informationen zu platzen und er hatte Mühe seinen eigenen Gedanken zu folgen.  
„Verdammte… was wollen die überhaupt von mir?"  
„Wir hatten gehofft, dass du uns das beantworten könntest."  
Doc schaute Jake mit einem ernsten Blick an und für einen Moment kehrte Stille ein, bevor der Arzt behutsam fragte: „Siehst du dich im Stande uns ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?"  
Jake nickte und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Ying nach einem Klemmbrett griff. Sie würde seine Antworten schriftlich festhalten.  
„Ist das ein Verhör?", fragte Jake und deutete auf die Mitschreibende. Doc folgte seinem Blick und lachte: „Oh non. Wir schreiben nur alles mit, sodass uns kein Detail entgeht, wenn wir uns später vielleicht nicht mehr genau erinnern."  
Das klang logisch.  
„Also, bereit für die erste Frage?"  
„Ja"  
„Wie und wo haben dich die White Masks gefangen genommen?"  
„Ähm", Jake versuchte sich zu erinnern: „Ich war mit meinem Team auf dem Weg in den Amazonas. Wir haben in einem kleinen Motel an einer wenig befahrenen Straße übernachtet. Gerade als wir schlafen gehen wollten, stürmten sie das Gebäude und haben uns alle überwältigt. Dann haben sie mich betäubt und ich bin in Rio wieder aufgewacht."  
„Woher wusstest du, dass du in Rio warst?"  
„Er hat´s mir gesagt?"  
„Wer?"  
„So ein Mann" Jake versuchte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu erinnern. „Er hat mir seinen Namen nicht gesagt, aber einmal hat er mir verraten, dass ich mich in einem Slum in Rio befinde."  
„Hat er sonst noch etwas gesagt?"  
„Er hat gesagt, dass sie mich nicht töten wollten", erzählte Jake: „Dass sie mich für eine wichtige Operation benötigen und dass ich an Besten einfach kooperieren sollte."  
„Was war das für eine Operation?"  
„Keine Ahnung"  
„Man hat dich an einen seltsamen Apparat angeschlossen gefunden. Haben sie damit irgendetwas gemacht?"  
„Sie haben es versucht", sagte Jake: „Aber es ist nie was passiert. Ich bin eigentlich nur an all die Kabel angeschlossen gewesen und irgendwelche Mechaniker haben an mir herumgeschraubt. An der Maschine meine ich."  
„Als man dich befreit hat", sagte Doc: „Da hat sich ein schwarzer Nebel ausgebreitet und dich mitsamt einem unserer Operatoren verschluckt. Kannst du dich daran erinnern?"  
Jake schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr seid kurz drauf wiederaufgetaucht und unser Mann hat berichtet, dass er an einem anderen Ort gewesen sei und eine gewisse Lisa getroffen hätte."  
Jake wurde nun hellhörig. Wortlos schaute er von Doc zu Ying, die seinen Blick schweigend erwiderte. Der Franzose deutete seine Reaktionen in Windeseile und sagte. „Der Name ist dir also bekannt?"  
„Was wollt ihr von ihr?"  
Doc musterte Jake für einen Moment, bevor er langsam sagte: „Wir wollen von ihr wissen, was sie in einer Basis der White Masks verloren hat und ob unser Operator wirklich an einem anderen Ort war, wie er behauptet. Wer ist sie?"  
„Sie…" Jake überlegte kurz: „Sie ist eine alte Frau. Sehr alt, soweit ich weiß. Aber ich dachte, sie wäre tot."  
„Offenbar nicht. Bist du froh darüber?"  
Jake antwortet nicht. Erst nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ich glaube, sie sollten sich an das FBI wenden. Dort gibt es eine Abteilung, geleitet von Agent Benedict Baker. Sie…"  
„Das haben wir bereits", sagte Doc: „Lisa hat uns denselben Hinweis gegeben. Und als wir sie dich und die anderen erwähnt haben, hat er uns eure Geschichte erzählt."  
„Ihr wisst also über den Entitus?"  
„Wir wissen alles, was das FBI weiß", sagte Doc: „Aber ich muss zugeben… Ich kann es nicht so recht glauben. Diese ganze Geschichte mit der Entführung in eine andere Dimension, den sogenannten Killern und den Überlebenden.  
„Kein Wunder", murmelte Jake.  
„Du warst einer davon, nicht wahr?"  
Jake nickte.  
„Dann sollten dir die Namen Meg Thomas, Sally Smithson, Max Thompson und Anna etwas sagen."  
„Hat Baker euch die Namen gegeben?"  
„Nein" Doc schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben sie in Unterlagen der White Masks gefunden. In jenem Stützpunkt, aus dem wir dich befreit haben. Wir glauben, dass nach ihnen und den anderen Überlebenden gesucht wird."  
„Dann sind sie in Gefahr", rief Jake, doch Doc versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Das FBI konnte sie sicherstellen. Es hat zwar einen Angriff gegeben, aber meines Wissens nach konnten sie sich erfolgreich verteidigen."  
„Was?" Jake schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Was ist hier los?"  
„Das versuchen wir herauszufinden", antwortete Doc: „Wir kennen nun die Standorte all jener, die damals an dem Vorfall mit dem Entitus beteiligt waren. Bis jetzt vermissen wir zwei Personen."  
„Wen?"  
„Ace Visconti ist laut unseren Informationen mit dir durch Südamerika gereist, hat sich aber irgendwann von dem Team getrennt. Weißt du, wo er sich befinden könnte?"  
„Das letzte Mal habe ich ihn in Montevideo gesehen", antwortete Jake.  
„Hat er irgendwelche Pläne gehabt?", wollte Doc wissen, doch Jake schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er fragte: „Wer ist der andere?"  
Doc seufzte kurz und antwortete: „Claudette Morel wurde letzte Nacht hier in Paris entführt. Bisher gibt es noch keine Spuren, aber das kann sich jederzeit ändern."  
Jake antwortete nicht, sondern sank langsam nach hinten in die Kissen. Er hatte gedacht, mit seiner Rettung wäre die ganze Sache vorbei. Doch allem Anschein nach hatte sie gerade erst begonnen.

Eine ganze Weile lang rauschten die schweren Trucks über lange Landstraßen hinweg. Durch die Luke am Dach konnte Meg erkennen, wie sich die Sonne langsam ihrem Zenit näherte, ihn erreicht und schlussendlich überschritt. Nun sank sie wieder nach unten und die Richtung, die sie einschlug, verriet der Athletin, dass sich die Kolonne auf dem Weg nach Nordosten befand. Die Abstände zwischen einer Kurve und der nächsten waren lang und die meiste Zeit ging es einfach geradeaus.  
Weder Meg, Sally, Max oder Anna, noch die beiden Soldaten, die mit ihnen in dem Fahrzeug saßen, sagten einen Wort. Grimmig starrten die beiden Männern einfach nur geradeaus. Sally hingegen wirkte bedrückt und müde, hatte sich mit den Armen auf ihre Knie gestützt und das Gesicht in die Hände gelegt. Meg selbst saß mit verschränkten Armen da und schaute gelangweilt umher, ähnlich wie Anna.  
Die Jägerin war offenbar immer noch nicht ganz mit dem Konzept von Kraftfahrzeugen vertraut und untersuchte begeistert ihre Umgebung. Allerdings gab es an den kahlen Wänden, den harten Sitzen und den Gurten nicht allzu viel zu entdecken, sodass sich ihr Blick bald auf die Soldaten legte. Max zu guter Letzt, schien die Fahrt überhaupt nicht zu bekommen. Nervös trommelte er mit den Füßen auf den Boden und legte immer wieder die Hände an den Kopf.  
Nach einer Weile war Meg überzeugt, dass er nicht mehr weit von einer Panikattacke entfernt war und sie wusste auch warum. Behutsam lehnte sie sich nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf sein unförmiges Knie. Die Berührung veranlasste den Hinterwäldler nach oben zu schauen, wo sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
„Sie bringen uns nur irgendwo anders hin", sagte Meg leise: „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."  
Max nickte und atmete rasselnd aus. Er beruhigte sich ein wenig, doch es war nicht viel. Immerhin, so dachte Meg, würde er das Fahrzeug nicht auseinandernehmen. Max mochte es überhaupt nicht in enge, dunkle Räume eingesperrt zu werden, vor allem dann nicht, wenn er wusste, dass er sie nicht einfach so verlassen konnte. Ein paar Fenster hätten schon geholfen.  
Meg wusste, dass Max als kleines Kind von seinen Eltern über einen langen Zeitraum in eine Kammer eingeschlossen worden, doch der Hinterwäldler hatte nie wirklich darüber gesprochen. Nur Sally hatte er sich anvertraut und die hatte es eines Tages für angebracht gehalten, ihr Wissen an Meg weiterzugeben. Sie war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass seine Angstzustände in dieser Erfahrung begründet werden konnten.  
„Meg?", fragte nun Anna: „Wo bringen uns hin?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete die Athletin und warf den beiden Soldaten im Raum einen stechenden Blick zu: „Das will man uns ja nicht sagen."  
„Befehle sind Befehle, Mädchen", knurrte einer der Männer gelangweilt und Meg verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Sie klopfte Max ermutigend auf den Oberschenkel und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. Sally schaute der Szene nur wortlos zu.  
Wieder dauerte es eine Weile, in der niemand etwas sagte. Anna hatte nach einiger Zeit leise zu Summen begonnen und Meg, die die gesamte Nacht lang wach gewesen war, konnte nur noch mit Mühe ihre Augen offenhalten. Die sanfte Stimme der Jägerin zusammen mit den konstanten Geräuschen des Motors ließen sie schläfrig werden. Max hatte sich glücklicherweise immer weiter beruhigt und döste nun auch langsam ein.  
Dann wurde plötzlich scharf rechts abgebogen und wenig später trat der Fahrer fest auf die Bremse. Die Insassen des Wagens wurden von dem rapiden Geschwindigkeitsverlust zur Seite gezogen, sodass Anna ihr Lied unterbrach und Max überrascht aufschreckte. Sally und Meg wechselten einen Blick und die Athletin murmelte: „Ich glaube wir sind da."  
Die Bestätigung ihrer Vermutung erhielt sie wenig später, als die beiden Soldaten aufstanden und die große Tür am Heck aufstießen. Eilig sprangen sie nach draußen und im nächsten Moment tauchte bereits Pulse auf, der ihnen bedeutet, auszusteigen.  
„Na dann", murmelte Meg und stand auf. Müde ging sie hinüber und ließ sich vorsichtig hinunter auf den Boden fallen. Nachdem ihre Füße auf dem harten Asphalt gelandet waren, rückte sie ihre Schildkappe zurecht, hob den Kopf und schaute sich um. Überrascht zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben  
Sie befand sich auf einem Flugfeld, nahe der Rollbahn. Mehrere graue Maschinen waren an einem hohen, mit Stacheldraht gesicherten Maschendrahtzaun aufgereiht und standen bereit zum Abflug. Mit breiten Flügeln und vier Triebwerken pro Flieger handelte es sich um ganz schön dicke Brocken. Auf jedem einzelnen konnte sie das Wappen der amerikanischen Luftwaffe erkennen.  
„Wo genau bringen sie uns noch gleich hin?", fragte sie sarkastisch und drehte sich zu Pulse um, während zuerst Max und dann Anna aus dem Truck stiegen. Sally kam als letzte. Pulse hingegen schenkte Megs Frage keine Beachtung und bedeutet den vieren, ihm zu folgen.  
„Ist das ein Flugzeug?", fragte Anna und zeigte auf die großen Transportmaschinen. Mit geweiteten Augen stellte sich Max neben sie, bis er von Sally weitergezogen wurde.  
„Ja, das sind Flugzeuge", sagte Meg und schoss Pulse einen giftigen Blick in den Rücken: „Habt ihr davon in einem eurer Bücher gelesen."  
„Ja", murmelte Anna und starrte weiterhin auf die Maschinen, während sie Pulse folgte. Sie konnte sich kaum von dem Anblick losreißen und selbst Meg musste zugeben, dass die riesigen Militärflugzeuge eine beeindruckende Sache waren.  
„Sie sind groß", sagte Anna und drehte dann kurz den Kopf: „Meg?"  
„Ja?"  
„Fliegen wir mit Flugzeug?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete die Athletin: „Aber sonst wären wir wohl nicht hier, oder?"  
„Nein", schüttelte Anna den Kopf und schaute wieder aufgeregt zu den Flugzeugen hinüber. Erst nach einer Weile richtete sich ihr Blick wieder nach vorne und einige hundert Meter entfernt entdeckte sie eine weitere Maschine, zwar etwas kleiner, jedoch nicht minder beeindruckend. Pulse hielt genau auf sie zu.  
„Wo zum Teufel bringen die uns hin?", flüsterte Meg leise und Sally antwortete wütend: „Wenn das wieder diese Pläne mit den Lagern sind…"  
„Baker hat uns sein Wort gegeben", widersprach Meg: „Ich glaube kaum, dass sie das mit uns vorhaben."  
Sally seufzte nur. Unmut dominierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und wurde auch nicht schwächer, als sie eine halbe Minute später das Flugzeug erreichten. Die Laderampe am hinteren Ende war ganz nach unten gelassen worden und bot somit eine leichte Möglichkeit den Flieger zu betreten. Pulse winkte ihnen zu und wies dann auf das geöffnete Heck: „Hier hinein, bitte."  
Meg schaute ihn kaum an, sondern ging einfach auf die Rampe zu. Etwa zwei Meter stieg sie in die Höhe, bevor sie schlussendlich im Inneren des Flugzeugs verschwand. Es war kühl, weit weniger einladend als eine Passagiermaschine und Fenster gab es kaum welche. Eine Reihe an Stühlen zog sich an der linken Wand entlang, während gegenüber Kisten und Container verstaut waren. Mit Gurten und Seilen hatte man die Ladung sorgsam gesichert.  
„Meg?"  
Die Athletin schaute überrascht auf, als sie die Stimme hörte und entdeckte wenig später die Ruferin etwas tiefer im Bauch des Flugzeugs.  
„Feng?"  
„Hi Meg"  
„Was machst du denn hier? Sag bloß, die haben dich auch abgeholt."  
Die kleine Asiatin nahm sich die Zeit für eine lange Umarmung bevor sie antwortete: „Nicht nur mich. Oh, hi Sally."  
Fengs Blick war an Meg vorbei auf Sally gefallen, während die Athletin hinter ihr Nea, David und Dwight entdeckte. Der Anblick ihrer Freunde erfüllte sie mit Euphorie, doch gleichzeitig wunderte sie sich immer mehr, warum das FBI sie alle hier versammelt hatte. Nea kam sofort zu ihr herüber und umarmte sie ebenfalls.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass wir auf euch warten", sagte die Schwedin besorgt: „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen."  
Meg erwiderte den Gruß und wandte sich dann an David. Dwight hielt sich eher im Hintergrund und schien mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein, während Sally neben Meg auftauchte und ebenfalls die Überlebenden begrüßte.  
„Ist Philip auch mit euch?", fragte Feng beiläufig und schaute sich nach dem Geist um. Meg schüttelte den Kopf und fügte dann hinzu: „Aber so genau weiß man´s ja nie bei ihm."  
„Habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung, was die von uns wollen?", fragte David und schaute von Sally zu Meg. Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, doch bevor sie antworten konnten, fuhr David fort: „Ich meine, das mit Claudette ist schon beunruhigend, aber warum bringen sie uns gleich nach Paris?"  
„Wir fliegen nach Paris?", antwortete Meg erstaunt: „Woher weißt du das?"  
„Baker hat´s uns gesagt." David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber warum oder für wie lange, darüber hat er dichtgehalten."  
Hinter Sally und Meg waren derweil Anna und Max in das Flugzeug gestiegen. Max stellte sich direkt hinter die Krankenschwester und schaute ihr über die Schulter, während der Blick der Jägerin schüchtern zu Nea hinüberglitt.  
Als sie es bemerkte, zwinkerte die Schwedin Anna freundlich zu, was dieser sofort ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Ihr gemeinsame Expedition im Nebel hatte ein tiefes Band zwischen den beiden geformt und für die Zeit zwischen dem Ende des Entitus und Annas Umzug auf die Coldwind Farm, waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen. Offenbar hatte die Jägerin befürchtet, von Nea vergessen worden zu sein, doch die simple Geste hatte jeden Zweifel sofort davongewischt. Sally wandte sich derweil an David.  
„Du hast Claudette erwähnt", sagte sie: „Was ist mit ihr?"  
„Ihr habt es nicht gehört?"  
Sally und Meg schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe. Der Blick der Athletin schoss kurz hinüber zu Dwight, der sich mit sorgenvoller Miene im Hintergrund hielt.  
„David?", fragte Meg beunruhigt: „Was ist los?"  
Der Brite kratzte sich kurz am Bart und seufzte leise, bevor er ihr antwortete.  
„Claudette hat heute Morgen bei Dwight angerufen und gesagt, der Entitus sei in ihrer Wohnung."  
„Was?"  
„Wir wissen nichts Genaues, aber es hat sich wohl so angehört, als wäre sie entführt worden." David schaute kurz zu Dwight, der nun nach vorne trat. Mit zitternder Stimme sagte er: „Es hat sich nicht nur so angehört, sie hat es mit gesagt. Jemand war in der Wohnung."  
„Seitdem hat sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet", fügte Nea hinzu  
„Oh Dwight, das ist ja furchtbar", rief Meg und schloss ihn sofort in eine Umarmung. David kratzte sich erneut am Bart, es schien wohl ein Tick zu sein, bevor er murmelte: „Jedenfalls glauben wir, dass das der Grund dafür ist, warum sie uns alle abholen."  
„Du meinst, um uns zu schützen?", fragte Sally und David nickte: „Genau. Wahrscheinlich denken sie, dass jemand Jagd auf alle macht, die… die damals etwas mit dem Nebel zu tun hatten. Aber wie sie darauf kommen weiß ich auch nicht so genau."  
„Claudette war nicht die einzige, die angegriffen wurde", sagte Sally und Nea, die sich zusehends mit Anna beschäftigt hatte, wurde hellhörig. „Was? Ihr etwa auch?"  
Sally und Meg wechselten einen weiteren Blick, bevor die Krankenschwester erzählte: „Letzte Nacht sind bewaffnete Männer auf die Farm gekommen. Sie haben nach uns vier gesucht und gedroht, Geiseln umzubringen, wenn wir uns nicht ergeben."  
David, Dwight, Feng und Nea schauten Sally wortlos an. Offenbar konnten sie das gehörte kaum glauben.  
„Und?", fragte Feng schließlich: „Hab ihr euch ergeben?"  
„Nein", antwortete Sally: „Wir haben sie getötet. Alle."  
Stille machte sich in dem Flugzeug breit. Niemand beachtete Pulse, der ebenfalls in den Laderaum gestiegen war und energisch in ein Funkgerät sprach. Kurz darauf sagte er: „Alles klar, wir sind bereit zum Abflug. Setzt auch auf die Stühle und schließt die Sicherheitsgurte."  
Dann drückte er einen roten Knopf, woraufhin sich die Laderampe langsam nach oben bewegte. Die Killer und Überlebenden brauchten einen Moment, bevor sie seinem Befehl folge leisteten. Feng, Nea, David und Dwight hatte die Nachricht mit voller Wucht getroffen und so mussten sie das Gehörte erst verarbeiten. Erst als sie alle platzgenommen hatte, brummte David an Meg gewandt: „Dann liegen wir also richtig."  
„Anscheinend" antwortete Meg: „Aber warum Paris? Schützen könnten sie uns doch auch in den Staaten. Da muss noch etwas anderes dahinterstecken. Und Pulse meinte vorhin, man bräuchte unsere Hilfe."  
„So langsam könnte man uns auch etwas sagen", knurrte Nea, die neben Anna saß und ihre Hand hielt. Ihr Blick blitze hinüber zu Pulse, der sich ans untere Ende der Reihe neben Dwight gesetzt hatte. Er gab ihr keine Antwort. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Funkgerät und meldete dem Piloten, dass er starten durfte. Kurz darauf setzte sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung.  
„Fliegen jetzt?", fragte Anna und schaute aufgeregt zwischen Nea und einem schmalen Fenster hin und her. Draußen konnte sie die Landschaft vorbeiziehen sehen, als die Maschine ein Wendemanöver vollführte und auf die Startbahn einbog.  
„Ja", bestätigte Nea: „Jetzt fliegen wir."  
Max war ebenfalls begeistert von dem bevorstehenden Flug, doch nach dem Schließen der Laderampe hatte seine Panik wiedereingesetzt. In Kombination mit dem Sicherheitsgurt, den Sally ihm angelegt hatte und dem Lärm, den die dröhnenden Triebwerke verursachten, setzte ihm der Start des Flugzeugs ordentlich zu.  
Sally griff sofort nach seinem Arm, als die Maschine mit Vollgas die Startbahn nach unten rauschte und die Insassen von ihrer Trägheit zur Seite gezogen wurden. Keine zehn Sekunden später verstummte plötzlich das Geräusch des Fahrwerks, als die Räder den Kontakt zum Boden verloren und Anna jauchzte vergnügt auf, als sie die Bäume und Häuser immer kleiner werden sah.  
„Das gefällt ihr", brummte David und tauschte einen Blick mit Nea aus, die sich an der Freude der Jägerin amüsierte. Selbst in der gegenwärtigen Situation war Annas fröhliches Lachen anstecken und Meg konnte sich ebenfalls ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie sah, wie die Jägerin die Hände gegen die Fensterscheibe presste. Erst als sie sich wieder zu Sally drehte erkannte sie, dass die Krankenschwester eine grimmige Miene zog.  
„Sally?", flüsterte Meg und die Angesprochene schaute auf.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
Sally antwortete nicht, sondern schaute wieder hinunter auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß verschränkt hatte. Die Athletin konnte nachvollziehen, dass Sally sich Sorgen machte. Sie fragte sich ja selbst mit einiger Beunruhigung, wer die maskierten Männer waren und was das FBI mit ihnen vorhatte. Vor allem aber wollte sie wissen, warum man sie und alle anderen nach Paris brachte und vor allem ob es Claudette gut ging. Doch Sally schien noch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen zu liegen.  
„Es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte die Krankenschwester nach einem Moment. Sie sprach leise, sodass nur Meg sie hören konnte.  
„Was denn?", fragte Meg: „Das sie uns abgeholt haben?"  
Sie nickte und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Meg ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Dafür kannst du doch nichts."  
„Meg, ich…"  
„Im Ernst", beharrte die Athletin: „Was redest du dir da denn ein?"  
„Aber es stimmt doch", Sally wandte den Kopf und schaute Meg nun in die Augen: „Du hast es mir die ganze Zeit gesagt. Du warst vorsichtig und wolltest keine Risiken eingehen. Ich auf der anderen Seite dachte, wir könnten ein normales Leben führen. Als ob das jemals möglich wäre. Wie naiv..."  
Meg erahnte bereits, was Sally meinte und wollte bereits etwas einwenden, doch die Krankenschwester ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Du warst dagegen", sagte sie: „Von Anfang an. Aber ich habe dich zu dem Marathon geschickt und all die Leute auf die Farm geholt. Du hast mir gesagt, dass es böse enden würde, aber ich habe nicht auf dich gehört."  
„Sei still jetzt", erwiderte Meg. Sallys Worte erinnerten sie an die Lage vor zwei Jahren, als sich die Krankenschwester ähnlich schuldbewusst gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte damals alles darangesetzt David und Jake aus dem Nebel zu befreien, einzig und allein aus dem schweren Schuldgefühl heraus, das sie gegenüber den Überlebenden verspürt hatte.  
„Das konntest du doch nicht wissen", fuhr Meg fort: „Das konnte niemand wissen. Bitte, Sally, rede dir das doch nicht ein. Du wolltest nur das Beste für mich, Anna und Max."  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass gewisse Leute nicht von unserem Aufenthaltsort erfahren hätten, wenn wir uns etwas bedeckter gehalten hätten?", fragte die Krankenschwester: „So wie du es vorgeschlagen hast?"  
„Nein", entgegnete Meg entschlossen: „Sie haben uns noch am selben Tag angegriffen. Sie wussten schon vorher von uns, damit hast du überhaupt nichts zu tun."  
Sally antwortete nicht.  
„Verstehst du mich?"  
Die Krankenschwester nickte langsam. Ihr Blick war aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster gerichtet und als Meg ebenfalls in die Richtung schaute, erkannte sie eine weiße Wolkendecke, die gemächlich neben dem Flieger vorbeizog. Sie mussten sich wohl schon mehrere Kilometer in der Luft befinden  
„Hoffentlich wird alles gut", murmelte Sally und schaute zu Anna, die ihrerseits vergnügt aus dem Fenster blickte. „Alles andere haben sie nicht verdient."


	6. Die alte Welt

**Die alte Welt**

„Seht mal da", rief Feng und schaute aus dem Fenster: „Das muss es sein."  
Nea, die ihre Ohren vollständig mit Kopfhörern und lauter Musik beansprucht hatte, bemerkte Fengs Aufregung aus den Augenwinkeln und setzte sich hastig auf. Sie war halb eingedöst und hatte sich gegen Annas mächtigen Oberkörper gelehnt. Die Jägerin war bereits zwei Stunden nach ihrem Abflug in Amerika in tiefen Schlaf gefallen und hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr gerührt. Auf diese Weise hatte sie ein hervorragendes Kissen abgegeben.  
Verschlafen zog sich Nea die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und schaute zu Feng. „Was ist los?"  
„Ich glaube, wir sind da", antwortete Sally und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl. Die Krankenschwester war natürlich eine der wenigen, die den gesamten Flug über wach geblieben waren. David und Meg waren beinahe sofort eingenickt, Max war ihnen wenig später gefolgt. Feng und Nea hingegen hatten sich immer nur in Halbschlafphasen befunden, während Dwight, Pulse und Sally stets wach geblieben waren.  
„Wir sind da?", fragte Nea neugierig und drehte sich ebenfalls einem Fenster zu. Feng schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sagte: „In Paris noch nicht. Aber da unten ist eine Küste. Das muss Frankreich sein. Europa."  
„Warst du noch nie in Europa?", fragte Sally und schwebte hinüber zu der kleinen Asiatin. Mit einem Blick hinunter auf das Festland seufzte sie: „Ich frage mich, wie es sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hat."  
„Du warst schon mal hier?", fragte Feng überrascht und Sally legte den Kopf leicht schief. Dann antwortete sie: „Ich bin in England aufgewachsen, genau auf der anderen Seite des Kanals. Frankreich war niemals weit weg. Nur Geld für eine Überfahrt hatten wir damals selten. Ein paarmal bin ich aber schon dort gewesen."  
„Das wusste ich gar nicht", murmelte Feng: „Ich dachte immer du kommst von… von irgendwo in den Staaten."  
„Nein", entgegnete Sally: „Das tun nur Meg, Dwight und Max."  
„Wusstest du, dass es mittlerweile einen Tunnel gibt?", fragte Nea und schaltete sich damit in die Unterhaltung mit ein. Sally drehte ihr den Kopf zu und fragte verwirrt: „einen Tunnel?"  
„Unter dem Kanal" erklärte die Schwedin: „Er führt von Dover in England unter dem Ärmelkanal hindurch bis nach Calais in Frankreich."  
„Erstaunlich" murmelte Sally: „Wenn ich das damals herumerzählt hätte, dass es in Zukunft so etwas geben würde, hätten sich mich wohl eingeliefert."  
Nea, die sich an Annas Schulter abgestützt hatte, bemerkte, wie sich die Jägerin plötzlich unter ihr bewegte und eilig nahm sie ihr Gewicht von ihrem Oberkörper. Anna schaute kurz blinzelnd umher, rieb sich dann unter der Maske den Schlaf aus den Augen und richtete sich schlussendlich auf. Als ihr Blick auf Nea fiel, schoss ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen.  
„Guten Morgen, Anna", grüßte Sally: „Gut geschlafen?"  
Die Jägerin nickte zufrieden und richtete dann ihren Blick aus dem Fenster, wo sie ebenfalls das Land entdeckte.  
„Das ist Frankreich", erklärte Nea und zeigte auf die Küste: „Siehst du das Meer?"  
„Ja", nickte Anna.  
„Das ist der Atlantik", fuhr die Schwedin fort: „Den kennst du doch, oder?"  
„Atlantik", wiederholte Anna langsam und schaute dann nach Osten. In ihrem Kopf schienen die Zahnräder zu rattern, als sie sich angestrengt an die bunten Karten zu erinnern versuchte, die sie in einem Atlas gesehen hatte. Sally hatte ihr einmal erklärt, welche Länder wo lagen, wo sie alle herkamen und wo sie sich jetzt befanden. Frankreich hatte sie damals in der Mitte der Karte gesehen und die USA auf der linken Seite. Das musste also bedeuten…  
„Ist Russland dieser Weg?", fragte Anna und deutete nach Südosten. Nea folgte ihrem Blick und sagte dann: „Weiß nicht. Ich glaube etwas weiter hier nach Norden."  
„Weit weg?"  
Nea antwortete schmunzelnd: „Ziemlich weit, ja."  
„Dort bin Anna Zuhause gewesen"; erklärte die Jägerin stolz, doch Sally unterbrach sie: „Was musst du verwenden, wenn du von dir selbst sprichst, Anna?"  
Die Jägerin nickte, als sie ihren Fehler erkannte und wiederholte: „Dort bin ich Zuhause gewesen."  
„Ich weiß", sagte Nea: „Vielleicht gehen wir es ja einmal besuchen, dein Zuhause. Nur wir beide."  
Anna schüttelte beinahe sofort den Kopf und entgegnete: „Nein. Ich will nicht. Kein schöner Ort mehr."  
Nea wollte gerade nachfragen, warum nicht, doch ihr Blick fiel an der Jägerin vorbei auf Sally, die unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. Also entschied sich die Schwedin, Anna in Ruhe zu lassen.  
„Dann eben nicht", sagte sie: „Aber Frankreich ist schön. Dann sehen wir uns eben das an."  
„Frankreich gut", sagte Anna und schaute nach unten auf das vorbeiziehende Land. Hier und da lagen Dörfer zwischen dichten Wäldern und weiten Feldern. Das eine oder andere Mal zog auch eine größere Stadt vorbei, doch Nea wusste keine zu benennen. Immer wieder fragte Anna, ob es sich denn um Paris handelte und jedes Mal erklärte man ihr, dass die französische Hauptstadt viel größer sei.  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam Pulse, der sich für die meiste Zeit des Fluges im Cockpit aufgehalten hatte, zurück in den Laderaum und verkündete: „Wir beginnen gleich mit dem Sinkflug. Weckt die anderen auf und schnallt euch an."  
„Sind wir schon da?", fragte Nea, während sich Feng und Sally um die Schlafenden kümmerten. Pulse bejahte die Frage der Schwedin.  
„Und wo Paris?", fragte Anna. Der Soldat schaute sie kurz an und wies dann mit dem Daumen über die Schulter, direkt auf die andere Flanke des Flugzeugs. „Diese Richtung."  
„Sieht man Paris schon?", fragte die Jägerin und wollte aufstehen, doch Pulse beharrte: „Schnallen sie sich bitte an. Sie werden die Stadt schon noch früh genug zu Gesicht bekommen."  
„Setz dich", flüsterte Nea und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, als Anna bereits Anzeichen von Entrüstung zeigte. Die Jägerin tat schließlich wie geheißen und schnallte sich an. Dann begann auch schon der Sinkflug und die Nase des Fliegers neigte sich spürbar nach unten. Kurz darauf korrigierte der Pilot seinen Kurs, bevor er ihn wenig später wieder änderte und schlussendlich ein drittes Mal neu ausrichtete.  
Für einen Augenblick erschütterten leichte Turbulenzen die Maschine und Anna schaute erschrocken umher. Nea griff sofort nach ihrer Hand. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, dass der Boden nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt war und sich rasend schnell näherte. Keine halbe Minute später tat es auch schon einen Ruck und der Lärm des Fahrwerks setzte ein, als das Flugzeug auf der Landebahn aufkam.  
„Wir sind da", murmelte Meg und aus dem Fenster konnte sie das Hauptgebäude eines riesigen Flughafens erkennen. Zahllose Maschinen, kleine und große, bunte und graue waren entlang der Terminals aufgereiht und warteten auf Passagiere.  
„Charles de Gaulle Flughafen", erklärte Pulse: „Warten sie bis der Flieger vollständig steht und folgen sie mir dann."  
Niemand antwortete ihm, doch alle hatten verstanden. Sally bedachte den Mann mit einem misstrauischen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder Meg zuwandte und murmelte: „Ich finde es schade."  
„Was?", fragte die Athletin.  
„Das wir unter diesen Umständen nach Frankreich kommen", erklärte die Krankenschwester: „Es ist ein bezauberndes Land und es wäre mir eine Freude gewesen, es mit dir, Anna und Max zu bereisen. Aber nicht als Gefangene des FBI. Wahrscheinlich werden wir sowieso kaum etwas sehen."  
„Wir sind doch keine Gefangenen", widersprach Meg: „Pulse hat gesagt, man benötige unsere Hilfe, was auch immer das bedeutet. Und wir sind ja nicht verurteilt oder sonst was."  
„Aber wir könnten nicht einfach gehen, wenn wir wollten, oder?", entgegnete Sally, als der Flieger eine scharfe Rechtskurve einschlug. Meg ersparte sich eine Antwort. Schließlich hatte Sally ja recht, auf eine gewisse Weise. Trotzdem fühlte sich das rothaarige Mädchen weniger als Gefangene, sondern immer mehr als Beschützte. Letzten Endes waren sie immerhin angegriffen worden, sie sollten dem FBI also dankbar sein, dass es sich um sie kümmerte. Eine Verfrachtung nach Paris konnte man da schon in Kauf nehmen.  
Endlich kam die Maschine zum Stehen, woraufhin alle Insassen sofort ihre Gurte lösten. Pulse erhob sich und presste den roten Knopf am Heck. Langsam schob sich die Laderampe nach unten und gab den Killern und Überlebenden den Weg frei, hinunter auf französischen Boden.  
„Claudette war hier", murmelte Dwight an niemanden bestimmten gerichtet: „Ist noch keine Woche her. Sie ist genau auf diesem Flughafen gelandet."  
„Wir finden sie schon", flüsterte David und klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter. Feng legte derweil auf der anderen Seite eine Hand auf seinen Arm, während Nea als erste die Rampe nach unten marschierte. Dicht hinter ihr kam Anna, die neugierig den Kopf in alle Richtung drehte. Vor allem die Ansammlung an Flugzeugen in der Ferne zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Max schien sich ebenfalls für die Maschinen zu interessieren, doch er vertraute dem Flughafen offenbar nicht. Sein Blick war gefüllt mit Misstrauen und Argwohn.  
„Gehen wir", murmelte Meg Sally zu und die beiden verließen als letzte den Innenraum der Transportmaschine. Durch ihre Laufschuhe hindurch konnte Meg den Asphalt des Flughafens spüren und es erschien ihr wie ein Traum. Die Realisation, dass sie sich in Frankreich befand, war noch nicht ganz bei der Athletin angekommen, hatte sie doch gerade mal vierundzwanzig Stunden früher noch eine Party auf der Coldwind Farm organisiert.  
Pulse führte die ungewöhnliche Gruppe auf zwei schwere Militärtrucks zu, bedeutete ihnen einzusteigen und ließ sich sogar dazu herab, Sally eine Tür aufzuhalten. Die Krankenschwester schoss ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor sie zusammen Meg, Nea und Anna in das vordere Fahrzeug stieg. David, Dwight, Feng und Max wurden dem hinteren zugeteilt. Wortlos zündeten die Fahrer die Motoren und schon bald verließen sie das Flughafengelände.  
„Ich bin ja gespannt, wie lange wir noch unterwegs sind", murmelte Nea und Meg nickte ihr zustimmend zu. Was sie jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, war die Stimme einer jungen Frau vom Fahrersitz zu hören: „Keine halbe Stunde mehr. Der Stützpunkt liegt nur etwas außerhalb der Stadt."  
„Wir fahren auf einen Stützpunkt?", wollte Sally wissen und drehte den Kopf in Richtung Fahrersitz: „Was für ein Stützpunkt?"  
„Eigentlich französisches Militär", antwortete die junge Frau: „Aber gegenwärtig auch Team Rainbow."  
Nea warf Meg einen staunenden Blick zu, den diese allerdings nicht einordnen konnte. Also zog die Athletin fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Von Team Rainbow hast du doch gehört, oder?", flüsterte Nea leise, sodass die Fahrerin sie nicht verstehen konnte. Meg schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Das ist eine Antiterroreinheit", erklärte Nea: „die beste der Welt, zusammengestellt aus internationalen Spezialisten. Ist seit gut zwei Jahren immer wieder in den Nachrichten."  
„Wir hatten kein Fernsehen auf der Farm", murmelte Meg nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sally, die Neas Ausführungen mitverfolgt hatte, wandte sich nun wieder an die Fahrerin: „Wissen sie zufällig, was Team… ähm… Rainbow von uns will?"  
„Wir haben selbst noch keine Ahnung", antwortete die Französin: „Wir müssen auch erst auf das Briefing warten."  
„Sie gehören dazu?", fragte Nea und die Operatorin nickte: „Spezialistin für unbemannte Einsatzfahrzeuge. Mein Name ist Emmanuelle Pichon, aber sie können mich Twitch nennen."  
„Twitch", murmelte Anna und hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, das Wort richtig auszusprechen. Nea lachte ihr kurz zu und sagte dann: „Ihr Partner hat seinen Namen ja nicht so freiwillig preisgeben. Um genau zu sein, wissen wir immer noch nicht wie er heißt."  
Twitch schaute kurz hinüber zu Pulse, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und natürlich alles mitgehört hatte.  
„Warum sagst du ihnen deinen Namen nicht, Jack?", fragte Twitch und ein scharfes Grinsen schoss über ihre Lippen. Pulse ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen und antwortete in formalem Tonfall: „Protokoll. Standartverfahren. Keine Namen, keine Identitäten."  
„Von uns haben sie nichts zu befürchten, Jack", sagte Sally, die froh war, endlich seinen Namen erfahren zu haben. So ließen sich gleich viel angenehmere Unterhaltungen führen. „Wie war noch gleich der Nachname?"  
„Estrada", antwortete Pulse kurzangebunden: „Jack Estrada"  
„Dann haben sie also auch noch keine Ahnung, was hier läuft", fragte die Krankenschwester und musterte Twitchs Gesicht über den Rückspiegel. Die Französin schaute ihr kurz in die Augen und entgegnete dann: „Ich weiß, warum ich aus dem Urlaub zurückgerufen wurde. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ihr mit der ganzen Sache zu tun habt."  
„Und warum wurden sie aus dem Urlaub zurückgerufen?", wollte Sally wissen und fügte dann hinzu: „Vorausgesetzt, das ist nicht geheim."  
„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Twitch: „Aber wenn ich es ihnen sage, sollten sie es trotzdem vertraulich behandeln, in Ordnung?"  
Sally nickte.  
„In der letzten Woche ist die Aktivität der White Masks ruckartig angestiegen. Wir dachten bereits, dass wir sie besiegt hätten, aber offenbar haben sie nur Kräfte für irgendein ein großes Ding gesammelt."  
„White Masks?", fragte Sally und Twitch erklärte: „Terrororganisation. Verantwortlich für Bartlett und andere Anschläge. Sie agieren auf der ganzen Welt und verfügen über weitreichende Mittel. Den Namen haben sie durch ihre charakteristischen weißen Masken erhalten."  
„Weiße Masken", murmelte Sally: „So ist das also. Sind diese Kerle auch in den USA zugange?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Twitch, doch Pulse sprang für sie ein: „Wenn sie auf die Männer anspielen, die ihre Farm angegriffen haben, dann kann ich ihnen sagen, dass es sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit um White Masks gehandelt hat."  
„Woher wissen sie das?", fragte Meg.  
„Später" antwortete Pulse, als der Wagen eine scharfe Rechtskurve hinlegte und Sally blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit der Antwort zufriedenzugeben. Die Fahrt dauerte ab hier nur noch knappe zehn Minuten, bevor die beiden Fahrzeuge durch die Einfahrt einer großen Militärbasis rauschten. Die Fahrer wurden eingehend kontrolliert, mussten Ausweise und Keycards vorlegen, bevor sie von schwer bewaffneten Wachsoldaten durchgewinkt wurden.  
„Ich glaube, hier sind wir sicher", murmelte Meg sarkastisch, was Sally zu einem belustigten Glucksen anregte. Nea musterte genau wie Anna die Umgebung außerhalb des Wagens und schon bald entdeckte sie den hochgewachsenen, breitschultrigen, glatzköpfigen Mann, der dort an den Stufen einer Kaserne auf sie wartete.  
„Endstation", rief Twitch, nachdem die beiden Fahrzeuge angehalten hatten: „Alle Mann aussteigen."  
Sofort taten sie wie geheißen und verließen die schweren Trucks, stets unter dem strengen Blick des Hünen an der Kaserne. Sally half Meg noch aus dem Wagen nach unten, bevor sie sich umdrehte und einen Blick hinüber auf das andere Fahrzeug warf. Sobald sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass mit Max alles in Ordnung war, wandte sie sich schlussendlich ihrem Ein-Mann-Empfangskomitee zu, das bereits ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung gemacht hatte.  
„Seamus Cowden", stellte sich der große Mann vor und steckte Sally die Hand hin. Sein Akzent verriet ihn sofort als Schotte und auf seiner Uniform prangte der stolze Union Jack, den Sally nach all den Jahren noch immer als Symbol ihrer Heimat identifizierte.  
„Willkommen in Paris", sagte der große Mann, als die Krankenschwester seine Hand schüttelte: „Sie müssen Ms. Smithson sein."  
„Nennen sie mich Sally."  
„Wie sie wünschen" Der Schotte ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Reisenden gleiten. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass alle bereit waren, wandte er sich um mit den Worten: „Folgen sie mir. Ich zeige ihnen ihre Unterkünfte."  
Eilig schloss er die Tür zur Kaserne auf und durchmaß den dahinterliegenden Gang mit mehreren langen Schritten. Außer Max und Anna hatten alle Schwierigkeiten, nicht zurückzufallen, während der Tour durch das Gebäude. Es ging ein Treppenhaus nach oben, dann einen Korridor entlang und schlussendlich nach links in den Westflügel.  
„Wie lange werden wir hierbleiben?", fragte Sally, nachdem sie halb schwebend zu dem großen Mann aufgeschlossen hatte. Dieser bedachte sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick und sagte dann: „Das wird sich herausstellen."  
„Was genau ist es, bei dem sie unsere Hilfe brauchen?", wollte Sally wissen, doch Cowden schüttelte den Kopf: „Das werden sie in einer Stunde erfahren. Agent Baker hat ein Briefing angesetzt, sobald sie hier ankommen. Er…"  
„Baker ist hier?" unterbrach Meg: „Gott sei Dank, dann kann er uns endlich verraten was hier überhaupt los ist."  
„Wie schon gesagt", erwiderte der Schotte ruhig: „In einer Stunde sind wir alle schlauer."  
„Dann wissen sie also selbst noch nichts?", fragte Sally und Cowden antwortete: „Ich weiß nur so viel, wie mir meine Vorgesetzten verraten haben. Und das ist nicht viel."  
„Immer diese Geheimniskrämerei", brummte Nea hinter dem Rücken des Schotten, der nicht auf die Bemerkung reagierte. Stattdessen blieb er vor einer Tür stehen, öffnete sie und deutete dann auf die nächste.  
„Diese beiden sind eure. Vier Betten pro Raum. Bäder sind am unteren Ende des Korridors. Irgendwelche Fragen?"  
„Wo findet dieses… Briefing statt?", fragte Sally mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Die Basis ist groß", antwortete Cowden: „Ich schicke jemanden, der euch abholt."  
Sally nickte und sobald sich der Schotte sicher war, dass für den Moment alles geklärt war, drehte er sich um und ging davon. Zurück blieben fünf ehemalige Überlebende und drei Killer, die nun alle nichts rechtes mit sich anzufangen wussten. Wieder einmal war es Anna, die die Stille brach, indem sie neugierig in einen der Räume hineinmarschierte.  
„Haben sie uns gut einquartiert?", rief Nea ihr nach. Feng spähte durch eine der Türen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Verdammt, ich hasse Stockbetten. Ich schlafe auf jeden Fall unten."  
„Geht in Ordnung", antwortete Meg und ging nun ebenfalls in das Zimmer. Es war ein rechteckiger Raum, mit einem Fenster gegenüber der Eingangstür und Stockbetten links und rechts an der Wand. Die vier Bewohner würden sich zwei Schränke teilen müssen, doch da Anna, Meg, Sally und Max nichts als die Kleider an ihrem Körper besaßen würde es dahingehend keine Probleme gehen. Von den anderen hatte jeder nur einen Rucksack oder eine kleine Tasche mitgenommen. Wenigstens waren die Betten frisch bezogen.  
„Warum haben sie uns nicht einfach irgendwo ein Hotel gebucht?", wunderte sich Nea, als sie ebenfalls in den Raum trat. Mit ihr, Meg und Anna wurde es bereits etwas eng. Die Jägerin stand am hinteren Ende des Zimmers und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
„Sicherheit", antwortete Meg auf die Frage der Schwedin und trat hinüber zu Anna. Als sie ihrem Blick folgte, erkannte sie eine hohe, spitz zulaufende Struktur am Horizont.  
„Was ist das?", wollte die Jägerin wissen und Meg antwortete: „Das, meine liebe Anna, ist der Eiffelturm."  
„Man sieht den Eiffelturm von hier aus?", fragte Feng neugierig und versuchte an den beiden vorbeizuschauen. Erst als Meg zur Seite trat, konnte die kleine Asiatin auch einen Blick auf das Bauwerk in der Ferne werfen.  
„Der sieht aber klein aus", murmelte sie: „Ich hoffe, aus der Nähe ist er größer."  
„Wer weiß", kommentierte Nea und warf sich in eines der Betten: „Vielleicht bekommen wir ja eine Gelegenheit, das selbst zu überprüfen."  
„Vielleicht", kommentierte Sally vom Gang herein: „In einer Stunde wissen wir´s hoffentlich."  
„Dann bis in einer Stunde", murmelte die Schwedin und zog sich ihre Mütze über die Augen. Meg beobachtete sie kurz, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Anna folgte ihr und die Athletin begab sich zusammen mit den Killern hinüber in den zweiten Raum. David und Dwight teilten sich das Zimmer mit Nea und Feng, doch die kleine Asiatin war nicht müde. Während alle anderen in ihren Zimmern dahindösten, beschloss sie, die Basis zu erkunden.

Das erste was Max unternahm, als er sein Bett zugeteilt bekommen hatte, war der Rauswurf aller unnötigen Kissen und Decken. Max hatte eine Matratze, mehr braucht er nicht und mehr wollt er auch nicht. Anna hingegen hatte nichts gegen ein paar zusätzliche Federbetten einzuwenden und geschwind baute sie sich ihr gewohntes Nest aus Kissen und Laken gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
Sally schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, als sie die beiden beobachtete und wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Meg. Die Athletin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zeigte dann auf den oberen Platz des linken Stockbetts.  
„Mein Platz"  
„Alles klar", antwortete Sally: „Dann bleib für mich nur die andere Seite."  
Sie machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihr Lager zu beanspruchen, sondern wandte sich vorher einem der Schränke zu. Als sie die Türen aufzog, fand sie wie erwartet eine gähnende Leere. Die Krankenschwester murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Meg und Sally wiederholte: „Wir müssen shoppen gehen."  
„Shoppen?"  
„Wir haben keine Kleider", antwortete Sally und deutete auf den leeren Innenraum des Schranks: „Entweder diese Kerle stellen uns ihre Uniformen zu Verfügung, oder wir gehen in die Stadt und kaufen uns etwas. Auch wenn sie uns um die halbe Welt karren, haben wir doch immer noch einen Anspruch auf saubere Anziehsachen, oder nicht?"  
Meg hatte noch gar nicht daran gedacht, doch jetzt wo Sally das Thema ansprach, konnte sie ihr nur zustimmen.  
„Glaubst du, die lassen uns einfach gehen?", fragte die Athletin von ihrer Matratze aus: „Außerdem haben wir nur…" Meg kramte in ihrer Hosentasche. „Ein Budget von zwei Dollar und achtundfünfzig Cent."  
„Hier in Europa zahlt man ohnehin mit Euro", erwiderte Sally: „Wenn sie unsere Hilfe wollen, müssen sie uns eben finanzieren. Darauf bestehe ich."  
Meg lachte leise in sich hinein und fiel nach hinten in das Kissen. Nach den harten Bänken der Trucks und den unbequemen Sesseln im Flieger, fühlte sich das weiche Bett wie eine Wolke an. Dann überkam sie ein Gedanke und ihre Miene wurde ernst.  
„Was ist mit Claudette?", fragte Meg und Sally sah auf.  
„Was ist mit ihr?"  
„Was machen wir, um sie zu finden?", spezifizierte Meg: „Ich meine, deshalb sind wir doch hier, oder nicht?"  
„Was unsere persönlichen Anliegen angeht, natürlich", antwortete Sally: „Aber diese Rainbow Leute brauchen unsere Hilfe und ich glaube nicht, dass es nur um die Rettung einer Entführten geht. Was ich aber auch glaube ist, dass Claudettes Entführung und die Angelegenheit, wegen der uns Baker hier her verschifft hat, eng miteinander verbunden sind."  
Meg schien nicht zu verstehen.  
„Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ich glaube, dass wir Claudette am ehesten finden, indem wir Baker und damit diesem… Team Rainbow helfen, wobei auch immer sie uns brauchen."  
„Hoffentlich" murmelte Meg und atmete einmal tief durch: „Ich wünschte, man würde uns einfach in Ruhe lassen."  
Sally antwortete nicht, doch die Athletin sprach ihr aus der Seele.

Feng wanderte den langen Korridor nach unten. Unzählige Türen führten in Räume zu beiden Seiten, allesamt für die Soldaten des französischen Militärs gedacht, doch nun bewohnt von acht Zivilisten und einer internationalen Antiterroreinheit. Sie hörte Musik hinter einer der Türen, irgendetwas auf Spanisch. Ansonsten war es still.  
Als sie am Ende des Ganges ankam, erblickte Feng einen Durchgang, der wohl ins Gemeinschaftsbad führte. Sie entschied sich, dass es nicht schaden konnte, einen Blick in die Einrichtung zu werfen und so marschierte die kleine Asiatin schnurstracks nach vorne in die Anlage.  
Es handelte sich um einen großen Raum, mit Toiletten und Waschbecken auf der einen, und den Duschen in einem separaten Raum auf der anderen Seite. Privatsphäre wurde hier nicht gerade großgeschrieben, doch Feng zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
In ihrer Zeit im Nebel hatten die Überlebenden auch keine Bikinis oder Badehosen zu Verfügung gehabt, was auch schon bald kein Problem mehr dargestellt hatte. Eigentlich war die Entwöhnung ein Vorteil, dachte die Asiatin bevor sie plötzlich zusammenzuckte und erschrocken herumfuhr, da jemand schweren Schrittes das Bad betreten hatte.  
„Oh, bonjour", grüßte ein hochgewachsener Mann, mit fein säuberlich gekämmten Haar und mediterran anmutenden Gesichtszügen: „Wer sind sie denn?"  
„Feng Min", antwortete Feng schüchtern. Der Franzose schaute kurz über die Schulter und versuchte sich offenbar zu erklären, wie sie denn hier hereingekommen war. Dann zählte er eins und eins zusammen und sagte: „Ah, sie müssen zu den Amerikanern gehören, oui? Die Leute von Baker?"  
„Ähm, ja", stammelte Feng: „Da gehöre ich dazu."  
„Jetzt erkennen ich sie auch", sagte der Franzose und kam einen Schritt näher. Die Asiatin schaute in misstrauisch und fragend an: „Sie kennen mich?"  
„Ich habe ihre Akte gelesen", erklärte der Soldat, bevor er sich strafte und verkündete: „aber wo sind denn meine Manieren abgeblieben? Mein Name ist Gustave Kateb. Die meisten nennen mich Doc."  
„Wieso das?", wollte Feng wissen: „Sind sie Arzt?"  
„Das bin ich", sagte Doc: „aber meine Fähigkeiten liegen nicht nur im Bereich des Heilens."  
Feng wusste darauf nichts zu antworten, also ergriff der Franzose einen Moment später wieder das Wort: „Haben sie schon ihren Freund besucht?"  
„Meinen Freund?", fragte Feng: „Baker?"  
„Nein. Ich meine Herrn Park."  
„Jake ist hier?"  
„Oui", bestätigte Doc: „Unten in der Krankenstation. Ich habe gerade eben bei ihm vorbeigeschaut."  
„Oh mein Gott, warum ist er denn da unten?", fragte Feng und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund: „Ist ihm etwas passiert?"  
„Passiert", lachte Doc: „Könnte man sagen. Er wurde von den White Masks entführt und nach Rio De Janeiro gebracht. Dort haben wir ihn befreit."  
Feng wollte etwas erwidern, doch es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie ein Wort hervorbrachte: „Ist… Ist er noch in Gefahr?"  
„Ah, nein, keineswegs", erklärte Doc: „Nur schwach und mitgenommen, aber vollständig bei Bewusstsein. Nichts, was die Zeit nicht heilen könnte. Soll ich sie zu ihm bringen?"  
„Wenn das möglich wäre."  
Sollen wir vielleicht auch ihre Freunde benachrichtigen?", wollte der Franzose wissen: „Sie scheinen ja von der Anwesenheit eures Kameraden nicht informiert worden zu sein."  
Feng überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. „Die haben sich etwas hingelegt. Es war eine anstrengende Reise, vor allem für Meg und die anderen."  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Doc: „Er läuft ihnen ja auch nicht davon, nicht wahr? Hier entlang bitte."  
Der charismatische Doktor in der blauen GIGN Uniform führte Feng nun zielstrebig ein paar Gänge entlang, dann ein Treppenhaus nach unten und schlussendlich über eine Verbindung in ein völlig neues Gebäude. Die Basis war wirklich riesig.  
„Wie war ihr Flug?", fragte der Mann auf halb Weg und überrumpelte Feng, die nicht erwartet hatte angesprochen zu werden.  
„Ähm… hart", antwortete sie.  
„Militärtransporter?", lachte Doc: „Ja, das sind nicht die bequemsten Fortbewegungsmittel."  
„Es wäre auch etwas angenehmer gewesen, wenn man uns nicht einfach so mitgenommen hätte", bemerkte Feng: „Ohne uns zu sagen, was man überhaupt von uns will."  
„Wer hat sie noch gleich abgeholt?", fragte Doc: „Pulse war das, oder nicht? Naja, er war ja selbst nicht informiert. Hat nur Befehle bekommen und diese dann ausgeführt. So läuft das."  
„So läuft das", murmelte Feng, bevor sie einen Augenblick später bereits an einer breiten Tür mit französischer Aufschrift ankamen.  
„Da sind wir", sagte Doc: „Er liegt drinnen, in einem Bett auf der linken Seite. Ich lasse euch allein."  
Feng bedankte sich schüchtern und der Franzose nickte ihr ermutigend zu, bevor er schließlich kehrt machte und seiner Wege ging. Seltsamer Kerl, dachte Feng noch. Dann schob sie zögerlich die beachtliche Flügeltür auf. Der Krankensaal war groß, weitläufig und hell erleuchtet. Fein säuberlich waren Betten zu beiden Seiten aufgereiht und nur zwei davon waren belegt.  
„Hi, Jake", flüsterte Feng piepsig, als sie vollends in den Raum trat. Jake, der aufrecht in einem der Betten saß, drehte ihr sein ausgezehrtes Gesicht zu. Zur großen Freude der Asiatin legte sich sofort ein überraschtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Feng?"  
„Ja?"  
„Was machst du denn hier?" Jake schaute sie plötzlich mit Besorgnis an, als sie den Raum durchquerte und auf sein Bett zusteuerte. „Du bist doch nicht etwa auch entführt worden, oder?"  
„Nein, nein", winkte die kleine Asiatin ab und setzte sich auf den Rand seines Betts. Dann zog sie Jake behutsam in eine Umarmung, um ihm ja keine ungewollten Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er konnte spüren, dass Feng vor Aufregung leicht zitterte.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und Jake murmelte: „Den Umständen entsprechend. Aber schon besser, jetzt wo du da bist."  
„Jake, was ist mit dir passiert? Ich dachte du wärst mit Ace in Südamerika." Feng schaute in sorgenvoll an und Jake musste sich unwillkürlich an seine Mutter erinnern. Sie hatte einen ähnlichen Blick auf Lager gehabt, allerdings fehlte Feng ihre herablassende Art. Die Asiatin kümmerte sich wirklich um ihn und gab es nicht nur vor.  
„War ich auch", antwortete Jake: „Ace hat sich aber schon vor Monaten von unserer Reisegruppe verabschiedet. Wenig später wurde ich angegriffen und entführt."  
„Furchtbar", flüsterte Feng entsetzt: „Wer war das? Haben die etwas mit dir angestellt?"  
„Doc sagt, dass sich die Organisation White Masks nennt. Keine Ahnung, was die von mir wollten. Die haben mich an so eine Maschine angeschlossen, aber sie hat nie funktioniert."  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
Feng schien etwas verwirrt.  
„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Jake: „Ich glaube, die wollten irgendetwas testen."  
„Das ist schrecklich", rief Feng: „Das ist jetzt schon der dritte Angriff auf uns!"  
„Eigentlich ja der erste", antwortete Jake grimmig: „Aber ich habe von Claudette und den anderen gehört. Doc hat gesagt, die Sache bei Meg in Amerika sei glücklich ausgegangen. Geht es ihnen gut?"  
„Ja", antwortete Feng.  
„Aber von Claudette noch keine Spur, oder?"  
Die Asiatin schüttelte den Kopf und Jake schaute grimmig auf seine Hände. Einen Moment später hob er seinen Blick wieder und fragte: „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"  
„Rainbow braucht unsere Hilfe", antwortete Feng: „Das behaupten sie zumindest."  
„Eure Hilfe? Wer ist denn noch alles hier?"  
„Alle", schmunzelte Feng: „Meg, Nea, Dwight, David und unsere drei Freunde aus dem Nebel."  
„Ace auch?"  
„Nein", sagte Feng: „Von Ace hat niemand etwas gehört. Weder wir noch Baker oder sonst jemand. Zumindest soweit wir wissen…"  
„Er wird sich schon durchgeschlagen haben", murmelte Jake: „Du kennst doch Ace. Irgendwie hält er ich immer über Wasser."  
„Ich hoffe es", antwortete Feng und drehte sich dann hinüber zu dem anderen belegten Bett: „Wer ist denn das?"  
„Ihr Name ist Maxine Caulfield", antwortete Jake.  
„Und was ist mir ihr los?", wollte Feng wissen, doch Jake zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Weiß ich nicht. Man hat sie so am Tatort aufgefunden. Schlafend und unempfindlich gegen jeden Weckversuch."  
„Am Tatort?"  
„Das ist Claudettes Mitbewohnerin", erklärte Jake: „Sie wurde aus ihrer Wohnung entführt, aber Maxine hier hat man offensichtlich zurückgelassen."  
„Das macht ja auch Sinn", bemerkte Feng.  
„Wie das?"  
„Sie war ja nie mit uns im Nebel", erklärte die Asiatin: „Soweit ich das verstanden habe, machen die White Masks nur Jagd auf uns. Da haben sie sie einfach zurückgelassen."  
„Ich finde es nur irgendwie seltsam", überlegte Jake: „Dass sie sie im Leben gelassen haben. Sie ist ja eine Zeugin."  
„Ach, Jake, lass uns über etwas anderes reden", sagte Feng: „Ich habe einen laaaaangen Flug hinter mir und absolut keine Lust mich mit dir über so dunkle Themen zu unterhalten."  
„Na gut", sagte Jake: „Über was willst du denn sprechen?"  
„Südamerika, zum Beispiel", antwortete die kleine Asiatin: „Erzähl mir etwas darüber."

Verschlafen lag Nea rücklings im Bett und starrte mit müden Augen an die Decke. In Gedanken versunken lauschte sie der lauten Musik, die aus ihren Kopfhörern krachte und döste vor sich hin. Ein paar Mal drehte sie den Kopf und schaute hinüber zu Dwight, der mit trübseliger Miene in seinem eigenen Bett lag.  
Die Schwedin hatte bereits daran gedacht, tröstende Worte an ihn zu richten, doch es waren ihr niemals die richtigen in den Sinn gekommen. Es schien ihr angebrachter, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Im Moment konnte sowieso niemand etwas an der Lage ändern. Außerdem waren weder sie noch David jemals für ihre gekonnte Wortwahl bekannt gewesen.  
Jemand stupste Nea an die Schulter und riss sie damit aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. Als sie den Kopf drehte, entdeckte sie Davids Gesicht und eilig nahm sie die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren.  
„Hm?"  
„Wir müssen los", erklärte David und zeigte auf die geöffnete Tür. Dort stand die französische Operatorin Twitch mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Offenbar war es endlich an der Zeit, dass man ihnen erklärte, warum sie um die halbe Welt geflogen waren.  
Nea kam sofort auf die Beine und hatte bereits binnen weniger Sekunden ihre Schuhe angezogen. Dwight brauchte etwas länger, während David hinüberging und Sally benachrichtigte. Etwa zur selben Zeit trafen sie sich alle draußen auf dem Gang.  
„Hier entlang bitte", sagte Twitch salopp und geleitete die Gruppe anschließend den Korridor nach unten. Meg schaute sich kurz um und sagte dann: „Einen Moment noch, bei uns fehlt noch jemand."  
„Wo ist Feng?", fragte Sally und Twitch antwortete: „Eure Freundin ist unten im Krankensaal. Sie hat…"  
„Im Krankensaal!", rief Meg: „Was ist passiert?"  
„Gar nichts", entgegnete Twitch beruhigend: „Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, hat sie euren Kollegen dort besucht."  
„Einen Kollegen?", fragte Meg: „Aber sie kennt doch nur uns, oder?"  
„Jake Park ist hier", antwortete Twitch und erst als sie eine Reihe an überraschten Gesichtern erblickte, fügte sie hinzu: „Tut mir leid, ich dachte das wusstet ihr bereits. Ihr werdet ihn nach dem Briefing sofort besuchen können."  
„Was ist ihm denn passiert?", wollte Sally wissen, während Twitch sie durch die Basis führte. Die Französin schaute über die Schulter und antwortete: „Wir haben ihn vor ein paar Tagen aus einem Stützpunkt der White Masks befreit, in Rio de Janeiro. Ich selbst war nicht dabei, ich kann euch also nichts Genaues verraten, aber in Kürze werden wir sowieso alles erfahren."  
„Diese Sache wird mir immer ungeheurer", brummte David und Meg nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Sie selbst hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, da sie wusste, dass aktiv auf sie Jagd gemacht wurde. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, doch sie hatte in den zwei Jahren seit sie aus dem Nebel entflohen war, beinahe vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte. Und die White Masks schienen eine wahrhaft gefährliche Organisation zu sein.  
„Emmanuelle, richtig?", wandte sich Sally and die französische Soldatin, die nickend bestätigte: „Emmanuelle Pichon."  
„Macht es ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen nenne?", wollte die Krankenschwester wissen und Twitch schüttelte den Kopf: „Keineswegs."  
„Danke", sagte Sally und fragte dann: „Wie ist Jakes Zustand? Ich hoffe, es geht ihm einigermaßen gut."  
„Zum Zeitpunkt seiner Befreiung war er schwer unterernährt und hatte verschiedene Wunden erlitten", erklärte Twitch: „Aber keine bleibenden oder beeinträchtigenden Schäden, machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Wenn sie Details wissen wollen, wenden sie sich an Doc. Ich kann ihnen aber versichern, dass er sich wieder erholen wird."  
„Endlich eine gute Nachricht", murmelte Sally: „Danke"  
Twitch nickte und bog dann nach rechts in einen kurzen Gang ein, bevor es wieder nach links ging. Hinter einer Ecke stieß sie beinahe mit einem uniformierten Mann zusammen.  
„Hoppla", entfuhr es Twitch, die gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Der Soldat, auf dessen Oberarmen das Abzeichen der russischen Streitkräfte zu sehen war, lachte kurz und sagte dann: „Pass auf, wo du hinläufst, Emma. Hast du Maxim nicht zugehört?"  
„Ja ja", knurrte Twitch: „Ein wahrer Jäger achtet immer auf seine Füße. Und hör mit dem „Emma" auf."  
Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Gruppe um und sagte: „Darf ich vorstellen: Timur „Glaz" Glazkov. Russischer Operator und unser bester Scharfschütze."  
Während sie ihn vorstellte, deutete Glaz eine Verbeugung an, als wäre ein Musiker, der soeben für eines seiner Werke gepriesen wurde.  
„Auf dem Weg zum Briefing?", fragte Twitch und Glaz nickte. Damit hatte er sich der Gruppe angeschlossen und weiter ging es durch die Basis. Nea, die neben Anna ging, stupste die Jägerin mit dem Ellbogen an und flüsterte: „Ein Russe. Willst du nicht mal mit ihm reden? Dann kannst du endlich mit jemand anderem als mir in deiner Muttersprache sprechen."  
Anna schaute kurz hinunter zu Nea und dann wieder hinüber zu Glaz. Sie schien unentschlossen und etwas schüchtern, also beschloss die Schwedin, sie nicht weiter zu drängen. Etwa zwei Minuten später erreichte die Gruppe eine weit geöffnete Flügeltür, die ihnen Durchlass in einen großen Saal gewährte. Es schien sich um einen Aufenthaltsraum für die auf der Basis stationierten Soldaten zu handeln und Meg entdeckte zwei Sofas, drei Tische und sogar einen großen Fernseher am Kopfende des Raumes. Allerdings schien der Bereich für den Moment einem anderen Zweck gewidmet worden zu sein.  
Eine Schar an uniformierten Männern und auch einigen Frauen füllte den Raum. Sie trugen die unterschiedlichsten Abzeichen und Meg erkannte verschiedenste Flaggen auf ihren Hemden. Von den USA über Brasilien bis Japan schien alles vertreten zu sein. In einer Ecke entdeckte sie Pulse, den sie bereits kannte und neben ihm fiel ihr Blick auf einen großen Mann, der die Gruppe grimmig anstarrte.  
Er hatte sie bereits entdeckt, während die restlichen Operatoren noch untereinander plauderten und diskutierten. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Gespräche verstummt und aller Augen auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet worden waren. Vor allem Anna und Max waren wahre Blickfänger.  
„Also gut", rief Twitch und brach die Stille, bevor sie unangenehm werden konnte: „Das ist unsere Verstärkung aus den USA."  
Sally schaute bei ihren Worten kurz hinüber zu der Französin, sagte jedoch nichts. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass sie hier bereits als Verstärkung bezeichnet wurden, bevor sie überhaupt wussten, was man von ihnen erwartete. Ihr Blick fiel auf Cowden, der in einer Ecke stand und sie mit eindringlichem Blick musterte.  
Doch bevor der Schotte oder sonst irgendjemand das Wort ergreifen konnte, öffnete sich eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Zwei Personen kamen herein und den einen erkannte Sally sofort als Benedict Baker. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass er sich höchst unwohl fühlte und wohl am liebsten irgendwo anders gewesen wäre.  
Die zweite Person hingegen war eine kleine, dunkelhäutige Frau, offenbar in ihren Vierzigern und trat mit zielstrebigen Schritten mitten zwischen die Soldaten. Unter all den hochgewachsenen Kämpfern hätte sie wohl wehrlos und ohnmächtig ausgesehen, wäre es schon allein durch ihre Körpersprache nicht sonnenklar gewesen, dass sie hier das Kommando führte.  
„Hey", flüsterte jemand neben Sally und als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie Feng. Sie musste die kleine Asiatin wohl unter all den Soldaten übersehen haben.  
„Hallo", antwortete Sally, ebenfalls flüsternd: „Wie geht es Jake?"  
„Gut" berichtete Feng: „Er wird schon wieder."  
Sally nickte zufrieden und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder dem Geschehen inmitten des Raumes zu. Die dunkelhäutige Frau hatte mittlerweile einen der Operatoren angewiesen, eine Leinwand nach unten zu fahren, während sich Baker an einem mit einem Projektor verbundenen Laptop zu schaffen machte. Einen Moment später ergriff sie das Wort.  
„Für alle hier, die mich noch nicht kennen", sagte die Frau und schaute ruhig, doch dominierend zu Sally herüber: „Ich bin Six. Ich leite Team Rainbow. Ich habe das Kommando. Das ist alles, was ihr über mich wissen müsst."  
Sally zog leicht die Augenbrauen nach oben, doch Six bemerkte es nicht.  
„Es war ruhig in letzter Zeit", fuhr sie fort: „Aber, meine Damen und Herren, das wird sich ändern. Aufgrund kürzlicher Entwicklungen erwarte ich, dass Team Rainbow in den nächsten Monaten wieder alle Hände voll zu tun bekommt. Ich erwarte von jedem einzelnen hier, dass er sein Bestes gibt."  
Sie schaute eindringlich in die Runde und vergewisserte sich, dass man ihr absolut und genau zuhörte. Nicht, dass es nötig gewesen wäre. Die Disziplin ihrer Soldaten war makellos.  
„Vor drei Tagen", sagte Six: „Hat Team Rainbow mit Unterstützung durch BOPE ein Nest der White Masks ausgehoben. Dabei haben wir eine Geißel befreit und eine seltsame Maschine sichergestellt. Außerdem gibt es Berichte über ein seltsames, nebelartiges Gas, mit bewusstseinsverändernder Wirkung."  
Einige der Operatoren tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Chemische Waffen waren immer eine schlechte Nachricht.  
„Des Weiteren", rief Six und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: „Wurden Akten gefunden. Im Schreibtisch eines hochrangigen White Masks Anführers. Akten des FBI mit der Markierung „Top Secret". Wir wissen zurzeit noch nicht, auf welchem Weg diese Akten ihren Weg in die Hände unserer Gegner gefunden haben, aber seien sie versichert, dass mit Hochdruck nach der Sicherheitslücke gefahndet wird."  
„Was waren das für Akten?", fragte eine japanische Operatorin. Six schaute sie kurz an und übergab dann mit einer Handbewegung das Wort an Benedict Baker, der mit verschwitzen Händen am Laptop herumfummelte.  
„Also…", stammelte er, als sich die Blicke einer gesamten Kompanie von Elitesoldaten auf ihn richteten. „Ähm… Genau. Die verlorenen Akten stammen aus meiner Abteilung. Darf ich vorstellen, mein Name ist Benedict Baker und ich leite die Abteilung des FBI für paranormale Phänomene."  
Einige der Operatoren begannen zu murmeln und erneut tauschten sie Blicke aus, dieses Mal jedoch eher erstaunte als besorgte. Six wartete kurz ab und brauchte sich dann nur leise zu räuspern, um wieder absolute und allumfassende Aufmerksamkeit zu erzeugen.  
„Danke", sagte Baker: „Ähm… Wie man ihnen schon sagte, wird in diesem Moment fieberhaft nach jedem Hinweis gesucht und es wird nicht lange dauern bis wir die Sicherheitslücke… ähm… geschlossen haben."  
Baker räusperte sich kurz und schaltete dann den Projektor ein. Die Personalakte eines jungen, rothaarigen Mädchens namens Meg Thomas erschien auf der Leinwand.  
„Die entwendeten Dateien waren allesamt Personalakten", erklärte Baker: „Und sie alle hingen mit einem Fall zusammen, der sich vor zwei Jahren in einer Stadt namens Waltonfield ereignete."  
Als Megs Gesicht aufgetaucht war, hatten sich alle Köpfe zu ihr gedreht. Ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit dem des ernsten Mannes neben Pulse und eilig schaute sie zurück auf die Leinwand.  
„Ich werde ihnen die Details ersparen", sagte Baker, während er nacheinander Sally, Max und schließlich Anna auftauchen ließ. Meg konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass Sally während er Aufnahme des Bildes die Hand der Jägerin gehalten hatte. Es hatte einiges an gutem Zureden und Überzeugungskraft benötigt, doch schlussendlich hatten sie Anna dazu bewegen können, ihre Maske für einen kurzen Moment abzulegen. Es hatte ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen.  
„Der Fall begann mit einer Serie an Entführungen", sagte Baker: „Sechs Monate später tauchten die vermissten Personen plötzlich wieder auf und berichteten von einem übernatürlichen Wesen, das sich in einem nahegelegenen Wald versteckt hielt. Allerdings befand sich dieses Wesen nicht nur in einem Wald, sondern in einer anderen Realität."  
Einige der Operatoren lachten nervös, doch sie wussten, dass Baker keine Witze machte. Dies war ein seriöses Briefing und was hier gesagt wurde, war ernst gemeint.  
„Dieses Wesen – genannt der Entitus – entführte Menschen in diese andere Dimension – die wir den Nebel nennen – und machte sie zu Killern oder Überlebenden. In grausamen Jagden wurden die Killer auf die Überlebenden gehetzt, mit dem interessanten Nebeneffekt, dass ein Tod im Nebel niemals permanent war. Man tauchte immer wieder auf und wurde weitergejagt."  
„Meinen sie das ernst?", warf einer der Operatoren ein. Er trug eine deutsche Flagge auf seinem Oberarm.  
„Todernst", bestätigte Baker: „Der Entitus ernährte sich durch Hoffnung, die er über diese Jagden erzeugte und er hatte uneingeschränkte Gewalt über den Nebel."  
Baker schaut in die Runde, doch niemand sagte etwas.  
„Lange Geschichte, kurzer Sinn. Der Entitus wurde besiegt und vernichtet. Vor zwei Jahren haben wir ein Team in den Nebel geschickt, dass ihm den Garaus gemacht hat. Wie das geschah, wissen wir nicht, da eines der Teammitglieder zurückblieb und sich opferte. Wir wissen nur, dass unsere Tracker von diesem Zeitpunkt an keine Signale mehr empfangen haben."  
Wieder schaut Baker in die Runde und wieder grüßte ihnen todkaltes Schweigen.  
„Wir konnten damals nur in den Nebel gelangen, da wir Unterstützung von einigen der Killer hatten, die vom Entitus verändert und mit… Fähigkeiten ausgestatten wurden. Ein kleiner Haken war dabei auch, dass nur diejenigen, die bereits vorher im Nebel gewesen waren, auch wieder zurückkonnten. Sprich: die Killer und Überlebenden."  
„Entschuldigung", unterbrach nun endlich einer der Operatoren: „Aber ich glaube ich spreche für die meisten von uns, wenn ich sage, dass das alles etwas weit hergeholt klingt."  
Baker nickte.  
„Ich dachte mit bereits, dass sie das sagen würden. Deshalb möchte ich nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die vier Personen im Raum richten, die damals zu Killern gemacht und mit besonderen Kräften ausgestattet wurden."  
Er zeigte auf Sally, Max und Anna, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Die Soldaten schauten nun alle zu den drei Killern hinüber und Meg fragte sich, wo denn der vierte war. Erneut traf sich ihr Blick, mit dem des Mannes neben Pulse und erneut schaute sie hastig weg. Irgendetwas missfiel ihr daran, wie der Kerl sie anstarrte, während sich alle anderen auf die Killer konzentrierten. Was wollte er denn von ihr?  
Glücklicherweise wurde sie wenig später von seinem stechenden Blick erlöst, als plötzlich ein Glockenton durch den Raum schallte und Philip direkt hinter Six auftauchte. Die Befehlshaberin blieb ruhig und gelassen, während der ganze restliche Saal erschrocken herumfuhr.  
„Guten Nachmittag", grüßte die hochaufragende Gestalt des Geistes, der selbst Sledge überragte und Baker fügte hinzu. „Sie sollten ihr Weltbild etwas auflockern, meine Herrschaften. Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen."  
Ein kurzes Luftholen ging die Runde, bevor sich alle Blicke wieder auf den rundlichen FBI Agenten legten. Gebannt erwartete man die weiteren Ausführungen. Offenbar hatte Philips übernatürliches Auftauchen einen großen Teil der Zweifel ausgeräumt.  
„Dieser Fall vor zwei Jahren endete damit, dass wir alle Überlebenden und Killer bis auf eine aus dem Nebel retten konnten. Die Übriggebliebenen wurden erfolgreich zurück in die Bevölkerung eingegliedert. Kommen wir nun zu dem Vorfall in Rio de Janeiro und dem vermeintlichen Giftgas. Es wird sie wohl erleichtern, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass es sich nicht um eine chemische Waffe handelt, sondern lediglich um die Gestalt des Nebels in unserer Realität: eine schwarze, undurchdringliche Suppe."  
Baker legte eine kurze Pause ein und zeigte nun eine fünfte Personalakte auf der Leinwand. Jake Park stand in der Namenszeile.  
„Die Geißel, die in Rio de Janeiro befreit wurde, war ebenfalls einer der Überlebenden in dem Fall vor zwei Jahren. Das Gerät, mit dem er gefunden wurde, konnte mittlerweile als der Nachbau eines FBI Prototypen bestätigt werden. Es handelt sich um eine Vorrichtung, die von meiner Abteilung entwickelt wurde und die dazu dienen soll, eine Verbindung zwischen der echten Welt und dem Nebel herzustellen, sodass jede beliebige Person willentlich hin und hergeschickt werden kann."  
Das Bild einer silbernen Kugel, die von drei Beinen etwa einen Meter über dem Boden gehalten wurde, erschien auf der Leinwand.  
„Wir nennen sie Janusmaschine", fuhr Baker fort: „Die Brücke, die diese Maschine herstellt, sieht aus wie eine schwarze Nebelwolke, die sich von der silbernen Kugel in die Umgebung ausbreitet und wird auch Brunnen genannt. Jeder, der diesen Brunnen betritt soll sich im Nebel wiederfinden."  
Baker legte eine kurze Pause ein.  
„Allerdings ist die Maschine bis heute nicht einsatzfähig und sie benötigt immer noch den lebenden Körper einer bereits im Nebel gewesenen Person zur Aktivierung. Diese Personen werden auch Schlüssel genannt. Als Berührte zweiten oder ersten Grades fungieren sie als Bindeglied, als Funken, der die Janusmaschine zündet und einen Brunnen aufbaut. Ich werde ihnen die wissenschaftlichen Details ersparen, aber seien sie versichert, es ist eine verdammt komplexe Kettenreaktion und wir haben bisher gerade Mal an der Oberfläche gekratzt."  
„Berührte ersten Grades?", fragte nun einer der Operatoren: „Was sind das?"  
„Eine gute Frage", antwortete Baker und schaute kurz hinüber zu Sally: „Berührte ist ein Begriff, den wir in unserer Abteilung für alle jene verwenden, die vor zwei Jahren mit dem Nebel in Kontakt gerieten. Berührte zweiten Grades sind dabei diejenigen, die keine physischen Veränderungen erlebten, während Berührte ersten Grades weithin als solche erkennbar blieben."  
Er deutete kurz auf Philip.  
„Philip hier ist ein Berührter ersten Grades und konnte uns als solcher bei unserem Prototyp als Schlüssel dienen."  
„Das erklärt, warum er vor uns hier war", flüsterte Meg Sally zu, die schweigend nickte. Philip musste wohl gerade mit Baker unterwegs gewesen sein, als ihn die Nachricht von den Angriffen erreicht hatte.  
„Aber nun zurück zu unserer gegenwärtigen Situation", sagte Baker: „Zwei der Individuen, die als Schlüssel in Frage kommen, werden gegenwärtig vermisst, wobei eine als entführt bestätigt wurde. Wir müssen daher davon ausgehen, dass sich die andere auch in Gefangenschaft befindet. Bei den Personen handelt es sich um Ace Visconti, der zuletzt in Montevideo gesehen wurde und Claudette Morel, die kürzlich hier in Paris entführt wurde. Beide Berührte zweiten Grades."  
Nacheinander tauchten die Bilder der beiden Vermissten auf der Leinwand auf.  
„Wie schon gesagt wurde in Rio de Janeiro eine Janusmaschine sichergestellt. Die White Masks müssen uns also irgendwie die Pläne entwendet haben und die Tatsache, dass diese Janusmaschine während des Einsatzes einen unserer Operatoren in den Nebel beförderte – wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit – deutet darauf hin, dass sie uns sogar ein gutes Stück voraus sind."  
Einige Blicke richteten sich auf einen Mann in deutscher Uniform und dann wieder zurück auf Baker.  
„Allerdings ist noch nicht alles verloren. Nachdem sich unser Mann nämlich für kurze Zeit im Nebel befunden hat, berichtete er von lautem Surren, Sichtverlust und unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen. Das sagt uns, dass auch die Maschine der White Masks noch nicht perfekt funktioniert. Außerdem erzählte er uns, dass er von einer gewissen Lisa angesprochen wurde."  
Meg und Sally tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus. Baker betätigte derweil eine Taste auf der Tastatur des Laptops und eine weitere Personalakte erschien. Das Bild fehlte, da man damals keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, die Hexe zu fotografieren.  
„Lisa Sherwood", erklärte Benedict Baker: „war jene Frau, die vom Entitus zum Killer gemacht wurde, uns später geholfen hat zurück in den Nebel zu gelangen und sich schließlich für die Vernichtung ihres alten Meisters geopfert hat. Oder zumindest dachten wir das. Offenbar hat sie überlebt und steckt seit zwei Jahren im Nebel fest. Wir wissen nicht, warum sie es nicht geschafft hat, auszubrechen, da alle Fakten darauf hindeuteten, dass sie willentlich zwischen den beiden Welten hin und her wechseln konnte. Allerdings ist es möglich, dass sie sich aus freien Stücken dazu entschieden hat, im Nebel zu bleiben. Warum, wissen wir nicht."  
„Lisa am Leben?", rief Anna quer durch den Raum und unterbrach die Rede des FBI Agenten. Baker nickte und antwortete: „Sie lebt. Und sie hat Team Rainbow angewiesen, Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen."  
„Benedict", fragte nun Sally: „Warum sind wir hier?"  
„Weil wir eure Hilfe benötigen", erklärte Baker und wandte sich dann wieder den Soldaten zu: „Wir vermuten, dass die White Masks Zivilisten in den Nebel entführen und sie dort festhalten wollen. Zu diesem Zweck machen sie Jagd auf all jene die vor zwei Jahren im Nebel waren. Nicht nur, weil sie die Schlüssel für die Janusmaschine darstellen, sondern auch, weil sie die einzigen sind, die eine Befreiungsaktion starten könnten. Auf uns allein gestellt sind wir dazu nicht in der Lage."  
Die Aufmerksamkeit Team Rainbows richtete sich auf Meg, Sally und die anderen, die nur unsicher zurückschauen konnten. Nach einem Moment brach Sally die Stille und entgegnete: „Sie wollen, dass wir wieder in den Nebel gehen und unseren Hals riskieren?"  
„Ich bitte dich, Sally", sagte Baker und machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung: „Team Rainbow tut alles in seiner Macht Stehende, um euch zu unterstützen. Wenn es überhaupt zu einem Ernstfall kommt, müsstet ihr nur durch eine ihrer Janusmaschine gehen und die Geißeln herausholen. Die White Masks können euch nicht aufhalten, da ihre eigenen Kämpfer unter denselben Beeinträchtigungen leiden würden, wie unsere: Blindheit, Kopfschmerzen, Schwindelgefühle. Was diese Männer wollen, ist unschuldige Zivilisten in den Nebel zu schicken und sie dort zusammen mit dem Stellen von Forderungen verrotten zu lassen. Sie wollen den Nebel als Druckmittel, als Foltermethode und als Waffe einsetzen. Das können wir nicht zulassen und ich hoffe, dass ihr uns unterstützen werdet. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe, Sally."  
Sally schaute zu Philip, der ihr zunickte. Offenbar hatte er seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Sie überlegte kurz und fragte dann: „Für diese eine Frage mussten wir um den halben Erdball reisen?"  
„Das war meine Entscheidung", meldete sich Six aus dem Hintergrund in einem Tonfall, der absoluten Gehorsam gewohnt war: „Ich habe eure gesamte Gruppe hier herbeordert und ihr werdet hierbleiben, bis sich die Sache erledigt hat. Unabhängig davon, ob ihr uns helft oder nicht."  
„Ist das so?", erwiderte Sally angriffslustig und ein Raunen ging durch die Schar der Operatoren. Es war wohl eine Seltenheit, dass Six widersprochen wurde.  
„So ist es", beharrte die Kommandantin in aller Seelenruhe. Sally hielt ihrem eisernen Blick stand und für einen kurzen Moment starrten sich die beiden schweigen an. Die eisige Stimmung war förmlich greifbar und alle atmeten auf, als Meg die Stille brach: „Sie haben kein Recht dazu."  
„Wie war das?"  
„Sie haben kein Recht dazu, uns festzuhalten", wiederholte Meg: „Wir sind Staatsbürger der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Wir haben nichts Unrechtes getan und wir kennen unsere Rechte."  
„Ich kenne eure Rechte", antwortete Six: „Und ich sage euch, dass sie nicht über denen der Welt stehen. Es handelt sich hier um einen Vorfall der internationalen Sicherheit und ich bin die Verantwortliche. Mein Befehl gilt."  
Meg wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Sally legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie hatte bereits erkannt, dass die Autoritätsfrage längst geklärt worden war. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn gegen Six anzurennen, vor allem wenn man von Rainbow Operatoren umzingelt war. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Baker: „Wie gefährlich werden diese… diese Einsätze sein?"  
„Minimal" sagte Baker schnell: „Team Rainbow übernimmt alle Kampfeinsätze und wird euch so weit eskortieren, wie es nur geht. Sobald wir eine der Janusmaschinen ausfindig gemacht und die Umgebung gesichert haben, schicken wir euch durch und auf die andere Seite. Dort werdet ihr alle Geiseln suchen, die eventuell entführt wurden, sowie etwaige Hinweise und Informationen sicherstellen. Und um euch noch einen Anreiz zu bieten: Lisa braucht vielleicht auch unsere Hilfe. Und ich glaube, das schulden wir ihr."  
Sally verfiel kurz in Schweigen, während sie überlegte. Dann sagte sie: „Ich kann in diesem Fall nur für mich sprechen. Diese Entscheidung muss jeder von uns für sich selbst treffen, aber ich werde euch helfen. Auch wenn mir die Art wie man uns behandelt hat, stark missfällt."  
Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Six, deren Miene unergründlich und ausdruckslos blieb. Meg nickte und hob die Hand, als Zeichen, dass sie auch dabei war. Max machte einen Schritt nach vorne grunzte: „Max auch" Dabei hob er seine Kettensäge, die er mitgebracht hatte, ein Stück an. Anna schaute kurz unentschlossen zu Meg, bevor sie ebenfalls nickte.  
Nea sagte: „Wenn es uns braucht, bin ich dabei." David trat sofort unterstützend hinter sie und Feng schloss sich nach kurzem Zögern ebenfalls an. Nur Dwight verharrte in Zweifeln.  
„Ich glaube, schon allein mit uns vier", sagte Sally und deutete auf sich selbst und die drei anderen Killer: „Sind wir mehr als genug. Wir erwarten keinen Widerstand, richtig? Also ist es nicht so wichtig, wie viele von uns gehen."  
„Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch so entschieden habt", sagte Baker: „Natürlich werden wir die Anzahl jener, die wir in den Nebel schicken der Lage anpassen, aber wenn es überhaupt dazu kommt, so werden es wohl nicht mehr als drei oder vier von euch sein. Der Rest von euch ist hier auf der Basis am sichersten. Vergesst nicht, dass die White Masks immer noch Nutzen aus euerer Entführung oder Eliminierung ziehen könnten."  
Sally nickte und sagte: „Darüber sind wir uns im Klaren. Ich danke euch, für euren Schutz."  
Six trat derweil wieder in die Mitte des Raumes und schaltete den Projektor aus. Dann erhob sie ihre Stimme und rief: „Die Geheimdienste dieser Welt halten Augen und Ohren nach den White Masks offen. Team Rainbow wird in Bereitschaft gehalten und auf jeden Hinweis reagieren, bis wir die Angelegenheit unter Kontrolle haben. Unsere Prioritäten liegen im Aufspüren der Janusmaschine, sowie der beiden vermissten Schlüsselpersonen. Das ist fürs erste alles."  
Damit waren die Operatoren entlassen und die Sitzung beendet. Einige der Soldaten entfernten sich sofort, anderen begannen eingehend miteinander zu diskutieren und wieder andere traten zu den Killern und Überlebenden. Darunter auch Twitch und eine junge Operatorin, die ihnen noch nicht vorgestellt worden war.  
„Jetzt wissen wir Bescheid", sagte Twitch und schaute zwischen den Killern hin und her: „Und ich glaube, dass wir gerade die größere Überraschung erlebt haben als ihr. Ist das wirklich wahr? Das alles mit dem Entitus und dem Nebel? Doc hat mir gegenüber ja bereits vorher so etwas erwähnt, aber ich wollte es bisher nicht so recht glauben."  
„Es ist wahr", bestätigte Sally mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.  
„Nun ja", sagte Twitch: „Wahrscheinlich kann ich für das gesamte Team sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass ich vorher noch nie so etwas gehört habe."  
Sie deutete auf ihre asiatische Kameradin: „Das ist Grace Nam. Wir nennen sie Dokkaebi. Sie ist unsere Softwarespezialistin. Wendet euch an sie, wenn ihr mit euren Freunden oder Verwandten telefonieren wollt und sie baut euch eine sichere Verbindung auf."  
Die junge Koreanerin nickte und bemühte sich, nicht zu sehr auf Max zu starren. Der Hinterwäldler machte offenbar einen schweren Eindruck auf sie.  
„Bevor ich´s vergesse", fügte Twitch hinzu: „Euer Aufenthaltsort wurde als geheim eingestuft. Wenn ihr also mit jemandem sprecht, der sich vor fünf Minuten nicht in diesem Raum befunden hat, dürft ihr ihm weder die Stadt, noch das Land, nicht einmal den Kontinent verraten. Dasselbe gilt für den Zweck eures Aufenthalts."  
Die Adressaten der Anweisungen bestätigten mit einem Nicken, dass sie verstanden hatten.  
„Gut", sagte Twitch: „Solltet ihr irgendetwas brauchen, zögert nicht jemanden zu fragen. Thatcher schaut vielleicht etwas grimmig aus, aber er ist nur alt, nicht böse. Ihr werdet euch wohl viel in diesem Raum hier aufhalten, da es ansonsten nicht viel zu sehen gibt. Wir haben auch Trainingsanlagen, falls euch der Sinn danach steht. Ansonsten könnte ich euch jetzt in den Krankensaal zu eurem Freund führen, wenn ihr wollt."  
„Das wäre sehr freundlich", sagte Sally und wieder begab sich die Gruppe auf die Reise durch den Komplex. Meg, die neben Twitch ging, fragte beiläufig: „Wer war eigentlich der Mann neben Pulse?"  
„Großer Kerl, graue Haare und Stoppelbart?"  
„Ja, einer vom FBI."  
„Das ist Jordan „Thermite" Trace", erklärte Twitch: „Einer unserer Hardbreacher. Eigentlich ein netter Kerl, aber auch ein bisschen schräg. Wieso?"  
„Nur so", sagte Meg und zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Blick, mit dem sie der FBI Agent angestarrt hatte, ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, als hätte sie ihn schon irgendwo gesehen.


	7. Shopping in Paris

**Shopping in Paris**

Meg verließ den Krankensaal und folgte Sally, die ihr die Tür aufhielt. Die Nachricht, dass Jake sich ebenfalls auf der Basis befand hatte ihr kurz einen Schreck eingejagt, doch jetzt, da sie sich seines genesenden Zustandes vergewissert hatte, konnte sie wieder aufatmen. Natürlich blieb die Angst um Claudette und Ace, aber dass Jake in Sicherheit war, rollte ihr schlussendlich doch einen Stein vom Herzen.  
Sie schaute hinüber zu Nea, die in schnellem Schwedisch in ein Handy sprach, kurz innehielt und dann wieder antwortete. Dokkaebi hatte ihr vor fünf Minuten eine sichere Verbindung zu ihren Eltern aufgebaut, die sich in den USA unter Polizeischutz befanden. Natürlich wollten sie wissen was los war, doch Nea durfte es ihnen nicht sagen. So waren die Regeln.  
Dwight und Feng waren ebenfalls am Telefonieren, doch die beiden waren viel eher am Zuhören, als am Sprechen. Ersterer schien wohl von seinen Eltern mit aufmunternden Worten überschüttet zu werden und es hatte immerhin einen sichtbaren, wenn auch nur schwachen Effekt. Letztere hingegen wurde wieder einmal an den Rand ihrer Geduld gebracht.  
Feng zog immer wieder eine Grimasse und Meg konnte leise die Stimmen ihrer Eltern hören, die in schrillem Mandarin auf sie einredeten. Die Athletin schaute auf zu Sally und beide konnten ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.  
„Sally"  
„Hm?"  
Die Krankenschwester senkte den Blick auf Meg und schaute sie fragend an.  
„Weißt du… Wenn du nicht hier wärst, würde ich wahrscheinlich auch ein Handy brauchen."  
Ein melancholisches Lächeln legte sich auf Sally Lippen und wortlos schauten die beiden wieder den Telefonierenden zu. Sowohl Meg als auch Sally hatten niemals großes Glück mit ihren Verwandten gehabt und beide hatten grausame Verluste hinnehmen müssen. So war es nur verständlich, dass sie in den letzten beiden Jahren das aufgebaut hatten, was sie niemals wirklich gehabt hatten: eine glückliche Familie.  
Beide drehten den Kopf, als Feng wütend knurrte und ihren Anruf beendete. Mit finsterer Miene gab sie Dokkaebi das Handy zurück.  
„Fröhliche Familiengespräche?", wollte Meg wissen und lächelte Feng aufmunternd an. Die kleine Asiatin legte den Kopf schief und imitierte dann die Stimmen ihrer Eltern: „Was treibst du denn schon wieder? Was ist nur los mit dir? Kannst du nicht einmal Ruhe geben? Hast du nichts gelernt von damals?"  
„Geben sie dir die Schuld, oder was?", fragte Meg ungläubig und Feng nickte: „Sie wissen nur, dass sie unter Polizeischutz gestellt wurden und ich irgendwie darin verwickelt bin. Und für meine Eltern gibt es nichts Wichtigeres als ihr Privatsphäre."  
„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen?", fragte Sally stirnrunzelnd, doch als Antwort kam ein mürrisches: „Nein. Die Familie ist groß, eine Feng mehr oder weniger macht da nichts aus."  
„Jetzt komm", entgegnete Meg: „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Vielleicht können sie es nicht ausdrücken, aber sie machen sich hundertprozentig Sorgen um dich."  
Feng zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Nea und kurz darauf auch Dwight ihr Gespräche beendeten. Beide sahen sie unzufrieden aus. Es war sicherlich keine leichte Sache, ihren fragenden Eltern so viel vorzuenthalten.  
„Was nun?" fragte die Schwedin und schaute zwischen ihren Kameraden hin und her. David zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch mit einem Blick auf Dokkaebi erklärte Sally: „Wir müssen in die Stadt."  
„In die Stadt?", fragte die Koreanerin: „Das geht nicht."  
„Außerdem brauchen wir Geld", fuhr Sally fort, die Einwände der Operatorin ignorierend: „Bei dem Angriff auf unsere Farm ist unser gesamter Besitz niedergebrannt. Wäre vermutlich nicht passiert, wenn man uns etwas früher gewarnt hätte, aber was soll´s. Wenn ihr unsere Hilfe wollt, wollen wir im Gegenzug ein paar anständige Kleider. Wir laufen sicher nicht wochenlang in denselben Klamotten umher."  
„Ihr wollt shoppen gehen?", fragte Twitch und schaute zwischen Meg und Sally hin und her: „Ihr wollt nach Paris, während ihr gejagt werdet?"  
Sally nickte: „Ist doch kein Problem, oder? Gebt uns einfach vier von euren heftigsten Kerlen mit, die auf uns aufpassen, dann kann eigentlich nichts passieren."  
Die Französin überlegte kurz, bevor sie sagte: „Ich kann das nicht autorisieren, aber Sledge kann. Ich rede mit ihm und schau zu, was sich machen lässt. Dokkaebi, trommle ein paar von den Jungs zusammen, die gerade nichts zu tun haben."  
Die Koreanerin war etwas überrascht, dass Twitch so schnell auf die Forderungen eingegangen war, doch sie machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg. Bevor sie sich ebenfalls davonmachte, um von Sledge die benötigte Erlaubnis einzuholen, sagte die Französin: „Wartet am Fronteingang auf mich. Wisst ihr, wo das ist?"  
Meg nickte und Twitch zeigte ihr einen Daumen nach oben. Dann machte sie auf den Absätzen kehrt und marschierte eiligen Schrittes davon. Es war eine Angewohnheit der Operatoren hastig und gründlich zu handeln, das war Sally schon früh aufgefallen. Niemand bewegte sich schwerfällig oder träge. Alles wurde präzise, effizient und mit minimalem Zeitaufwand ausgeführt, selbst so etwas Einfaches wie Gehen.  
„Das ging leichter als erwartet", murmelte Meg und tauschte einen Blick mit der Krankenschwester. Dann schaute sie zu Anna und Max und sagte: „Ihr beiden bleibt am besten hier. Wir wollen keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit."  
Sally stimmte zu und als Anna bereits etwas einwenden wollte, brachte sie Nea behutsam zum Schweigen: „Ich bleibe hier mit dir, in Ordnung? Dann sehen wir uns etwas die Basis an."  
Die Jägerin dachte kurz nach, bevor sie nickte. Damit war die Sache geklärt. Dwight würde ebenfalls bleiben und David war immer noch erschöpft von der Reise. Das Einkaufskomitee würde also aus Sally, Meg und Feng bestehen und mit Neugier auf Paris begaben sie sich zum Vordereingang. Dort stellte sich bald heraus, dass ihre Anfrage gestattet worden war, als Dokkaebi mit drei Operatoren in voller Kampfausrüstung um eine Ecke kam.  
„Wollten wir nicht unauffällig sein?", fragte Sally und musterte die bewaffneten Männer. Dokkaebi schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Wenn die White Masks wissen, dass ihr in Paris seid, werden sie uns ohnehin beobachten und auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen. Und wenn nicht, dann macht es sowieso keinen Unterschied."  
Sally akzeptierte die Erklärung und wandte sich dann den Männern zu. Dokkaebi stellte sie als Tachanka, Montagne und Castle vor. Ein Russe, ein Franzose und ein Afroamerikaner. Wenig später gesellte sich auch Twitch dazu, was ihren Geleitschutz auf vier erhöhte. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht hinter einer Sturmhaube verborgen und wies ihre Schützlinge darauf hin, sie in der Öffentlichkeit nur mit ihrem Kampfnamen anzusprechen. Es war eine Standartsicherheitsmaßnahme. Dann stiegen sie in einen großen Militärtruck, Twitch und Montagne vorne, der Rest hinten und wenig später befanden sie sich bereits auf dem Weg nach Paris.  
„Ihr seid also diese grausamen Killer, richtig?", begann nach einer Weile einer der Operatoren das Gespräch und schaute direkt auf Meg. Es war Tachanka, der Russe. Meg war etwas überrascht und stammelte: „Ähm, nein, eigentlich nur… Sally"  
Der Blick des Russen glitt hinüber zur Krankenschwester, die ihm mühelos standhielt und herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen zuckte. Das verführte den Russen dazu, laut aufzulachen und auch Castle lief ein Grinsen über die Lippen. Feng und Meg tauschten einen perplexen Blick aus.  
„Jetzt müsst ihr mir aber etwas erklären", sagte der Russe, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte: „Wenn du der Killer bist und sie die Überblende… müsstet ihr euch dann nicht eigentlich hassen?"  
Sally und Meg tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor die Krankenschwester antwortete: „Das ist etwas kompliziert, aber nein, wir hassen uns nicht. Im Gegenteil."  
„Wie kommt das?", fragte Tachanka weiter und der Amerikaner mit dem FBI Abzeichen stieß ihm in die Seite: „Sei nicht so neugierig, Alexandr."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung", entgegnete Meg und erklärte dann mit leichter Belustigung über das Interesse des Russen: „Sally hat ihr Leben riskiert um mich und die anderen aus dem Nebel zu retten. Das wiegt all ihre früheren Taten auf, vor allem, da diese unter Zwang geschahen."  
„Ich verstehe", murmelte Tachanka, nun einigermaßen ernst: „Darf ich noch eine Frage stellen?"  
„Natürlich"  
„Die anderen Killer sind alle… groß", erklärte der Russe seine Gedanken: „Und der eine kann sich sogar unsichtbar machen. Hast du auch etwas Spezielles auf Lager?"  
Sally grinste verstohlen und antwortete: „Ja"  
„Etwas Mächtiges?"  
„Ja"  
„Was ist es?"  
„Das…", sagte Sally und legte eine Spannungspause ein: „ist geheim"  
Meg lachte leise in sich hinein, als Sally Team Rainbow seine eigene Medizin zu fressen gab. In den Augen des Russen konnte sie förmlich sehen, dass er vor Neugier brannte. Schließlich erbarmte sich Sally und antwortete: „Ich zeig´s dir auf der Basis."  
„Schaut mal nach rechts", rief Twitch vom Fahrersitz aus und als sie alle den Kopf drehte, entdeckten sie die mächtige Gestalt des Eiffelturms, der hoch über ihnen aufragte. Feng und Meg öffneten staunend ihre Münder und selbst Sally konnte ihre Ehrfurcht nicht unterdrücken. Wenig später hatten sie ihr Ziel auch schon erreicht und alle stiegen sie aus.  
Tachanka stampfte mit schweren Schritten über den Asphalt, ein LMG über die Schulter gelegt, während Montagne ein schweres Einsatzschild zur Schau stellte. Schon die beiden allein veranlassten die gesamte Straße zu besorgten Blicken. Einige Touristen schienen es eilig zu haben, sich anderen Vierteln der Stadt zuzuwenden, doch die Operatoren schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung. Sie hatten ihre abschreckende Wirkung hervorragend erreicht.  
„Wir sind ja mitten im Zentrum", sagte Sally und Twitch antwortete: „Ich dachte, wenn wir euch schon nach Paris bringen, dann richtig."  
Staunend schauten Feng, Meg und Sally die hohen Gebäude hinauf, versuchten die französischen Straßennamen zu entziffern und verhielten sich selbst, als wären sie nur Touristen in diesem Land.  
„Hier lang", erinnerte Twitch, nachdem sie ihnen einen angemessenen Zeitraum gegeben hatte, um sich zu orientieren. Sie wies auf ein großes Kaufhaus, das einzig und allein dem Bekleidungshandel gewidmet worden war. Hier würden sie mit Sicherheit fündig werden.  
Die Verkäuferin an der Kasse schaute überrascht auf, als sie Montagne durch die Drehtür stapfen sah und trat eingeschüchtert einen Schritt zurück. Doch der große Franzose deutete auf das GIGN Abzeichen auf seiner Uniform, was die Dame ein wenig beruhigte. Allerdings wurden seine Bemühungen komplett zunichte gemacht, als Tachanka und sein LMG hinter ihm auftauchte.  
„Wie…", stammelte die Verkäuferin auf Französisch: „Wie kann… ich… ihnen helfen?"  
Zur Antwort trat Twitch zwischen ihren beiden Kameraden durch und schaute die Frau mit freundlichem Blick an: „Wir brauchen Kleider für diese zwei Damen."  
Dabei deutete sie auf Meg und Sally, die soeben seelenruhig in das Geschäft geschlendert kamen. Die Verkäuferin schaute ungläubig zwischen ihren Kunden und Twitch hin und her. Offenbar war sie sich nicht sicher, ob die Anfrage ernst gemeint worden war, doch als die Operatorin nichts weiter sagte, nickte sie und bedeutete der Gruppe ihr zu folgen.  
„Suchen sie etwas bestimmtes?", fragte sie und tapste nervös in die Abteilung für Damenmode. Twitch schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nur Alltagsbekleidung. Von Kopf bis Fuß."  
Die Verkäuferin nickte und bog dann nach links ab. Sally und Meg folgten ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, während Montagne und Tachanka die Blicke der anderen Kunden und Verkäufer im Geschäft auf sich zogen. Manche befürchteten wohl, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelte und machten bereits Anstalten ihren Einkauf zu beenden. Castle erhob daraufhin kurzerhand die Stimme und rief: „Kein Grund zur Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung. Machen sie einfach weiter."  
Mittlerweile gingen Sally und Feng bereits das Sortiment des Kaufhauses durch und suchten nach passenden Kleidungsstücken für Meg. Die Athletin hatte sie damit beauftragt, etwas Angenehmes herauszusuchen, der Fokus sollte auf Komfort liegen.  
„Was hältst du von der hier?", frage Feng und zog eine Jeans hervor. Sally schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, die ist hässlich."  
„Aber bequem" widersprach Feng und die Krankenschwester wandte ein: „Das können wir erst wissen, sobald Meg sie anprobiert."  
Tachanka stand derweil etwas abseits und schaute aufmerksam umher. Sein Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Jungen, etwa drei Meter weit entfernt, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Seine Mutter kümmerte sich gerade um seine Schwester und probierte ihr ein Paar Schuhe an und die gesamte Szene erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Familie zuhause in St. Petersburg. Oder besser gesagt, die Familie seines Bruders. Als der Vollzeitsoldat, der er nun mal war, war Tachanka nie in den Genuss einer Ehe und eigener Kinder gekommen.  
Der Junge formte nun seine rechte Hand zu einer Pistole und zielte auf Tachanka. Dann machte er ein leises Schussgeräusch und simulierte den Rückstoß, indem er seine Hand kurz nach hinten zucken ließ. Natürlich konnte er es nicht sehen, doch der Junge hatte dem alten Russen ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert. Die Unschuld von Kindern faszinierte ihn, sie trieb ihn voran und motivierte ihn, seine Pflicht zu tun. Es war einer der Gründe, warum Tachanka sein Leben dem Schutz der Gesellschaft verschrieben hatte.  
Einige Zeit später hatte man für Meg eine angenehme Jeans, eine Trainerhose und drei nette T-Shirts herausgesucht. Dazu einen dunkelgrünen Hoodie, der hervorragend zu ihrer dunkelblauen Schildkappe passte. Socken und Unterwäsche dazu und Meg war bedient.  
„Nun zu dir", kicherte Meg und schaute zu Sally auf: „Hosen oder Kleid?"  
„ich mag keine Hosen", antwortete Sally und ihr Blick ging hinüber zu der Abteilung mit den Sommerkleidern: „Warum schauen wir uns nicht da drüben um?"  
Castle und Twitch folgten den Einkaufenden durch das Gebäude, während Tachanka und Montagne die weitere Umgebung sicherten. Der große Franzose schlenderte durch die Reihen und Abteilungen und musterte die Kunden des Geschäfts. Es handelte sich Großteiles um Frauen, entweder Mütter mit ihren Kindern oder jungen Damen. Er entdeckte auch einige Frauen, die offenbar ihre Ehemänner zwischen all den Kleiderständern und Schaufensterpuppen hin und herzerrten.  
Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln stellte sich Montagne an eine Kreuzung und schaute in die Runde. Für eine Weile beobachtete er in jener stoischen Haltung, die ihm bereits seinen Spitznamen eingebracht hatte, die Umgebung, bis er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die hier neuerdings auch Militärzeug verkaufen."  
Es handelte sich um eine junge Frau und eine zweite, wahrscheinlich ihre Freundin, antwortete: „Schau, offenbar liefern die an die GIGN. Da ist das Abzeichen."  
Montagne hob kurz die Augenbrauen, bevor er sich unter all seiner Ausrüstung schwerfällig umdrehte. Die beiden Mädchen, die hinter ihm gestanden hatten, stießen einen spitzen Schrei aus. Sie hatten ihn wohl für eine Puppe gehalten.  
„Bon jour", grüßte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und die zwei machten jeweils einen Schritt nach hinten. Überrascht keuchte die eine: „Entschuldigen sie, wir wussten nicht, dass sie… ähm… echt sind."  
Die andere fragte nun: „Ist… Ist irgendetwas passiert?"  
„Nein", antwortete Montagne: „Nur Geleitschutz für VIPs. Ignorieren sie uns einfach."  
Das eine Mädchen wollte ihre Freundin bereits davonziehen, doch diese verharrte einen Moment und fragte dann: „Sind sie nicht Montagne? Der Rainbow Operator?"  
Es war nicht schwer, seinen Kampfnamen zu erraten, stand er doch in weißen Lettern auf der Vorderseite seiner kugelsicheren Weste. Woher das Mädchen allerdings wusste, dass er zu Team Rainbow gehörte, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
„Mein Bruder hat mir von ihnen erzählt", erklärte sie: „Sie haben ihm das Leben gerettet."  
„Habe ich das?"  
„Er war einer der Polizisten, die vor einem Jahr in Bordeaux als Geiseln genommen wurden. Team Rainbow hat alle rausgeholt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er nie wieder vergessen wird, wie sie als Fels in der Brandung alles Feuer auf sich gezogen haben. Ich… Ich danke ihnen für ihren Dienst."  
Montagne nickte und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr das Mädchen fort.  
„Mein Bruder hat es sich seit dem Vorfall zu Ziel gesetzt, ebenfalls in die GIGN und letztendlich in Team Rainbow aufgenommen zu werden."  
„Hat er denn das Zeug dazu?"  
„Ich… ich glaube schon", sagte das Mädchen: „Seit Bordeaux spricht er von nichts anderem mehr."  
„Wie heißt ihr Bruder?"  
„Hugo Fournier"  
„Sagen sie ihm, er soll sich an Gilles Touré wenden", sagte Montagne: „Dann werden wir sehen, ob er aus dem rechten Holz geschnitzt ist."  
Das Mädchen nickte: „Ich danke ihnen. Für alles."  
Feng und Meg hatten ihre Wahl unterdessen auf zwei Kleider beschränkt, beide simpel und in einer einzigen Farbe gehalten. Meg wusste, dass Sally helle Farben bevorzugte, trotzdem war nur eines der Kleider weiß. Das andere war in tiefem Marineblau gehalten, nicht unähnlich der Farbe von Twitchs Uniform.  
„Jetzt heißt´s anprobieren", sagte Feng und reichte Sally die beiden Kleider. Diese musterte die Auswahl, die die beiden Mädchen für sie getroffen hatten, für einen Moment, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und begab sich in eine der Umkleidekabinen. Wenig später erschien sie wieder, zuerst in dem weißen Kleid.  
„Nicht schlecht", kommentierte Feng, doch Meg war nicht überzeugt. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf schaute sie an Sally auf und ab, die sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte: „Probiere das andere."  
Sally tat wie geheißen und wenig später steckte sie in dem dunkelblauen Kleid. Es war etwas enger geschnitten, der Saum des Rocks lag etwas tiefer und ganz allgemein wurde ihre Figur etwas besser betont. Schnell ließ Sally die Schultern kreißen und verbog dann ihren Oberkörper, um ihre Bewegungsfreiheit einschätzen zu können. Offenbar war sie zufrieden, denn sie zeigte einen Daumen nach oben. Meg teilte ihre Gefühle, doch dieses Mal hatte Feng Einwände.  
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte die kleine Asiatin: „Es schaut ein bisschen… verklemmt aus, findet ihr nicht?"  
„Ich bin ja auch keine freizügige Teenagerin", antwortete Sally: „Ich kann es mir leisten, etwas verklemmt zu sein, jetzt wo ich auf die hundert zugehe."  
Twitch hob bei ihrem Kommentar die Augenbrauen. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, aus welcher Zeit Sally stammte, doch sie nahm das Alter der Krankenschwester kommentarlos hin. Die Geschichte über den Entitus hatte ihre Toleranz für seltsame Umstände wohl bereits erhöht. Stattdessen gab sie ihre eigene Meinung zu dem Kleidungsstück ab: „Ich finde es nicht schlecht. Castle, was meinst du?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete der Amerikaner: „Ich bin Soldat und männlich. Von Kleidern verstehe ich nichts."  
„Aber es hat überhaupt keinen Ausschnitt", sagte Feng: „Und wir sind mitten im Sommer."  
„Hitze ist kein Problem", erinnerte Sally, bevor sie schmunzelnd hinzufügte: „und ich lege schon seit langem keinen großen Wert mehr auf meine weiblichen Reize."  
„Wir wissen ja nicht, wie lange wir hierbleiben werden", sagte Meg: „Außerdem zahlt Rainbow. Warum nehmen wir nicht einfach beide."  
„Eine gute Wahl", kommentierte Castle aus dem Hintergrund, dem es offensichtlich langsam langweilig wurde.  
„Ich dachte du verstehst nichts von Kleidung?", fragte Twitch über die Schulter, doch der Operator ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab.  
„Beide sind gut", beschloss Sally. Wenig später steckte sie in ihrem ursprünglichen Outfit, dass immer noch nach dem Rauch der Coldwind Farm roch und schaute zu, wie eine nervöse Kassiererin unter dem Blick von vier schwerbewaffneten Rainbow Operatoren eine Rechnung stellte.

„Nein, der Zug ist verboten", sagte Nea und schob den Bauer wieder zurück nach e5. „Du darfst nur das erste Mal zwei Felder ziehen. Und Schlagen ist nur schräg erlaubt, weißt du noch?"  
Max, der ihr gegenübersaß, schaute mit angestrengtem Blick auf das Schachbrett und versuchte herauszufinden, was er nun tun sollte. Es hatte so gut ausgesehen, die kleine, schwarze Figur nach e3 zu verschieben, doch offensichtlich durfte er das nicht. Aber er durfte schlagen, weil Neas Bauer direkt auf d4 platziert war.  
Max hob kurz den Kopf und schaute sie an. Dann blickte er auf zu Anna, die hinter Nea stand und neugierig das Spiel verfolgte. Schließlich senkte sich sein Blick wieder auf das Brett.  
Die drei befanden sich im Aufenthaltsraum der Militärbasis und Anna, die wie immer sofort alles unter die Lupe genommen hatte, hatte wenig später das Schachspiel entdeckt. Sofort gegen Nea anzutreten hatte sie sich allerdings nicht getraut. Max hingegen war aus anderem Holz geschnitzt und nachdem die Schwedin ihm die Regeln erläutert hatte, hatte er sich sofort an den Tisch gesetzt.  
Nun schob der Hinterwäldler langsam seine Hand nach vorne und hob seinen schwarzen Bauer an. Er schaute auf Neas König, der ihm irgendwie unheimlich war. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf die beiden Türme in den Ecken und er wägte ab, ob von ihnen Gefahr ausging. Aber nein, sie standen ja immer noch hinter den Bauern, wo sie nichts tun durften.  
Oder?  
Nach etlichem Überlegen stellte Max schließlich seinen eigenen Bauer nach d4 und kassierte mit breitem Grinsen Neas tapferen Recken ein. Ein Grinsen, das allerdings sofort hinweggewischt wurde, als Nea mit ihrem Springer von f3 aus intervenierte und ihrerseits den vorstoßenden Bauern eliminierte.  
„Pass auf, welche Figuren gedeckt sind", sagte Nea und Max nickte eifrig. Er war entschlossen zu lernen. David, der neben ihm in einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte, klopfte dem Killer auf die Schulter und sagte: „Komm schon, die beiden Gören packen wir doch mit Links."  
„Nur zu", konterte Nea und deutete auf das Feld. David schaute sich kurz die Figuren an und flüsterte Max dann zu: „Was hältst du davon, den Springer hierhin zu verschieben."  
Er deutete auf das helle c6 Feld und Max leistete der Empfehlung sofort Folge. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er mit der Situation auf dem Brett bereits überfordert war und liebend gern jede Hilfe annahm, die er kriegen konnte.  
„Na gut", murmelte Nea und schaute nach kurzem Überlegen über die Schulter: „Irgendeine Idee, meine Große?"  
Anna hatte den Blick aufmerksam auf das Feld gesenkt, schüttelte nun jedoch energisch den Kopf.  
„Komm schon", drängte Nea: „Gar nichts?"  
Die Jägerin schaute sich weiterhin das Feld an und man konnte ihr wahrhaft ansehen, dass es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. Dann, nach einigem Überlegen, deutete sie schüchtern auf e3 und sagte „Bauer"  
„Bauer nach e3", bestätigte Nea und führte den Zug aus: „Hervorragende Idee. Somit ist unser Springer doppelt gedeckt."  
Anna setzte umgehend ein freudiges Lächeln auf, erleichtert, dass sie einen guten Vorschlag eingebracht hatte. Während die vier über ihrem Spiel brüteten, bemerkten sie kaum die Blicke der Rainbow Operatoren, die immer wieder zu ihnen herüberschossen.  
Es war eine ungewohnte Situation für die Soldaten, dass sich Zivilisten in ihrem Aufenthaltsraum befanden und vor allem an jemanden wie Max mussten sie sich erst einmal gewöhnen. Eine Handvoll an Kämpfern war über den Raum verstreut, Capitao und Thatcher saßen an einem Tisch in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich, Dokkaebi hatte sich neben Ying auf einem Sofa in eine Zeitschrift vertieft und Glaz saß auf der zweiten Couch, einen Zeichenblock in den Händen haltend. Normalerweise würden sich die meisten der Operatoren in den Trainingsanlagen befinden, doch bei erhöhter Alarmstufe durften sie sich nicht zu sehr verausgaben. Jederzeit konnte es zu einem Notfall kommen, der ihnen ihr Bestes abverlangen würde.  
Fuze kam nun in den Raum geschlendert und ließ seinen Blick die Runde gleiten. Kurz blieb er an Ying und Dokkaebi hängen, bevor er Glaz entdeckte und sich zu seinem Spetsnaz-Kameraden setzte. Vor seinem Eintritt in Russlands Streitkräfte, hatte der Scharfschütze zu einer Karriere als Maler tendiert und weder der harte Drill, noch die ständigen Einsätze hatten ihm seine Leidenschaft für darstellende Kunst austreiben können.  
Eher beiläufig als fokussiert kritzelte Glaz nun etwas in seinen Zeichenblock, den er auffallend häufig mit sich herumschleppte. Erst als Fuze sich etwas zur Seite lehnte, konnte er das Motiv erkennen. Es war der Kopf einer Dame, dargestellt im Profil und versteckt unter einer niedlichen Hasenmaske. Kurz schaute der Russe hinüber zu Anna, bevor er wieder Glaz bei seiner gekonnten Ausführung des Schattenwurfs verfolgte.  
„Nicht schlecht", kommentierte Fuze in Russisch, doch Glaz gab keine Antwort. Seine Augen schossen zwischen Anna und seiner Zeichnung hin und her, stets auf der Suche nach weiteren Details, die er seinem Werk hinzufügen konnte.  
„Was denkst du?", fragte Fuze und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Glaz hielt den Blick nun auf seine Zeichnung gesenkt und antwortete: „Worüber?"  
„Über die ganze Sache", antwortete Fuze: „Diese Nebelgeschichte. Was hältst du davon?"  
„Was soll ich davon halten?", fragte Glaz, wiederum nicht von seiner Arbeit aufsehend.  
„Glaubst du es?", wollte Fuze wissen und erst jetzt legte Glaz den Bleistift kurz zur Seite. Er kratzte sich am Kinn, bevor er langsam und überlegt antwortete: „Ich sehe keinen Grund, es nicht zu glauben."  
„Nein?", fragte Fuze: „Kommt dir das nicht alles etwas unnatürlich vor?"  
„Das tut es", bestätigte der Scharfschütze und Fuze legte leicht den Kopf schief. Nach einer Weile erklärte Glaz: „Aber schau sie dir an. Der eine hier… Max…Von selbst ist der sicher nicht so geworden."  
„Da hast du wohl recht", erwiderte Fuze. Schweigen stellte sich zwischen den beiden ein und einigermaßen gelangweilt verfolgte Fuze aus der Ferne das Schachspiel zwischen Max und Nea.  
Glaz hingegen hatte sich wieder seiner Zeichnung gewidmet. Alle paar Sekunden schaute er auf, inspizierte Annas Gesicht und kontrollierte seine eigene Darstellung. Irgendetwas an der Jägerin faszinierte ihn. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, vielleicht der Ausdruck versteckter Wildheit, vielleicht die geschädigte Unschuld in ihrem Blick, vielleicht auch einfach nur das abstruse, kindliche Auftreten. Was immer es auch war, die Inspiration hatte ihn gepackt.  
Er war nun so weit, dass er seiner Zeichnung den letzten Schliff verpassen konnte und immer seltener flogen seine Augen hinauf zu Anna. Die Jägerin wiederum verlor nun langsam, aber sicher das Interesse am laufenden Spiel, da sie den Bewegungen der Figuren und den Gedanken dahinter kaum noch folgen konnte. Ihr neugieriger Blick glitt nun immer wieder quer durch den Raum, aus dem Fenster und zu den Rainbow Operatoren.  
Schlussendlich schaute sie auch zu Glaz herüber, der sofort die Augen senkte. Sie sollte ihn nicht beim Starren erwischen. Glaz wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Leute es nicht mochten, wenn er sie heimlich als Modelle missbrauchte. Ash hatte ihm aus dem Grund schon eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
Glaz beschloss, sich ab jetzt voll und ganz auf seine Zeichnung zu konzentrieren und vermied es tunlichst, zu der Jägerin aufzusehen. Fuze saß wortlos neben ihm, schaute hin und wieder in seinen Zeichenblock und zuckte sogar einmal mit den Schultern. Offenbar hatte er ein Detail entdeckt, das ihm nicht gefiel, doch er würde keine Worte darüber verlieren. Es machte keinen Sinn mit Glaz über Kunst zu streiten.  
Dann zischte Fuze plötzlich, was Glaz dazu veranlasste einen Strich leicht danebenzusetzen. Verärgert korrigierte er seinen Fehler, doch Fuze zischte erneut. Diese Mal stieß er ihm sogar den Ellbogen in die Seite und verärgert hob Glaz den Kopf: „Was ist?"  
Zur Antwort nickte Fuze nur in Richtung der Jägerin, doch als der Scharfschütze dem Blick seines Kameraden folgte, konnte er sein Modell nirgends entdecken. Suchend drehte er den Kopf nach links und rechts, bevor er einen heißen Atem im Nacken spürte. Langsam schaute Glaz über die Schulter und sofort fiel sein Blick auf Anna, die sich hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte und mit schiefgelegtem Kopf in seinen Zeichenblock starrte.  
„Ich glaube, sie hat dich erwischt", flüsterte Fuze seinem Kollegen sarkastisch zu. Glaz gab keine Antwort und wartete stattdessen darauf, dass Anna etwas sagte. Doch das tat sie nicht. Sie stand einfach nur hinter ihm und schaute auf die Zeichnung. Dann, nach einem Moment beugte sie sich etwas herunter und fragte „Anna?"  
„Ähm… ja, das… das sind sie", stammelte Glaz, dem die ganze Angelegenheit höchst unangenehm war. Er kannte die Jägerin nicht und er hatte keinen Schimmer, wie sie reagieren würde. Sie kam ihm generell etwas unberechenbar vor. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen sagte sie nur ein Wort.  
„Schön"  
Glaz und Fuze drehten sich beide zu ihr um. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie nur einen einzigen Begriff von sich gegeben hatte, sondern viel mehr, dass er auf Russisch gesprochen worden war.  
„Sie sprechen Russisch?", fragte Glaz überrascht und Anna schaute ihn nur mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Sie konnte kaum verstehen, warum das für jemanden so überraschend war. Schließlich hatte sie diese Sprache bereits seit ihrer Kindheit gesprochen. Dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht daran lag, dass der Soldat sie erst seit kurzem kannte.  
„Ich aus Russland bin", erklärte Anna und klopfte sich auf die Brust. Fuze und Glaz wechselten einen perplexen Blick. Offenbar hatten sie die Jägerin nicht als Russin eingeschätzt.  
„Und von wo genau kommst du?", fragte Glaz, nun auf die Höflichkeitsanrede verzichtend.  
„Aus Wald", antwortete Anna: „In Russland. Hat Sally mir gesagt."  
„Sally?", fragte Glaz und Fuze warf ein: „Das ist die dritte, glaube ich. Die in dem Kleid."  
„Ah ja", erinnerte sich der Scharfschütze, bevor er sich wieder Anna zuwandte: „Weißt du auch aus welchem Wald?"  
Die Jägerin dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Die beiden Operatoren warteten kurz darauf, ob sie noch etwas sagen würde, doch es kam nichts mehr. Fuze zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte dann: „Aus dem Süden kommst du jedenfalls nicht. Der Akzent stimmt nicht."  
„Nicht Süden", wiederholte Anna.  
„Aus dem Osten auch nicht", murmelte Glaz, der ihn Wladiwostok aufgewachsen war: „Dann wohl von irgendwo aus dem Norden oder Westen"  
„Wir sollten Alexandr fragen", sagte Fuze: „Wenn jemand ihren Akzent einordnen kann, dann er."  
„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du mit den anderen in Amerika warst?", wollte Glaz nun wissen und schaute Anna fragend an. Die Jägerin war sich ihrer Antwort nicht sicher, daher zuckte sie einfach mit den Schultern. Natürlich lag das Problem nicht darin, dass sie sich nicht erinnerte, sondern dass sie den beiden Männern, auch wenn sie ihre Sprache beherrschten, einfach noch nicht weit genug vertraute, um ihnen ihre Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen.  
„Aha", machte Glaz und schaute zu Fuze: „Naja, auch egal. Hey, wir haben eine neue Kameradin. Warum stellen wir sie in der Zwischenzeit nicht Maxim und Lera vor?"  
„Weil das Sofa so bequem ist?", murmelte Fuze, doch der Scharfschütze ließ keine Widerrede zu. Sofort stand er auf, zog den stöhnenden Fuze ebenfalls auf die Beine und schob Anna dann vor sich her. Die Jägerin war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich mit den beiden Männern mitgehen sollte und nervös schaute sie hinüber zu Nea. Die Schwedin war immer noch in ihr Spiel vertieft.  
„Hier entlang", sagte Glaz und bugsierte Anna aus dem Aufenthaltsraum, womit die Entscheidung gefällt war. Anna würde endlich ein paar Russen kennenlernen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Philip und setzte sich auf einen für seine Gestalt viel zu kleinen Stuhl. Die stechenden Augen des Geistes waren direkt auf Jake gerichtet, dem selbst nach all der Zeit immer noch ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Immerhin hatte er die Killer nie wirklich kennengelernt, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Überlebenden, die förmlich unter einem Dach mit ihnen geschlafen hatten, während er selbst noch im Nebel gefangen gewesen war.  
„Geht schon", murmelte Jake und beobachtete Doc, der ein paar Werte an dem Monitor neben seiner Station kontrollierte. Offenbar schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, denn der Arzt macht einen flinken Haken auf ein Klemmbrett und ergriff ansonsten keine weiteren Maßnahmen.  
„Ein paar Tage noch", sagte Doc: „Dann lasse ich sie gehen. Schlafen sie viel, trinken sie viel, dann sind sie im Nu wieder auf den Beinen."  
„Das sind doch gute Nachrichten", sagte Philip fröhlich und schaute Jake aufmunternd an. Dieser nickte nur lustlos. Philip wartete kurz, bis sich Doc entfernt hatte, bevor er fragte: „Was ist los?"  
„Mir kommt nur vor, dass sich Meg und die anderen kaum Sorgen machen", erklärte Jake mit einem Seufzen: „Um Claudette und Ace meine ich."  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte Philip stirnrunzelnd wissen.  
„Sie haben so fröhlich ausgesehen", sagte Jake: „Ich meine, nicht wirklich fröhlich, aber fröhlicher als ich es erwartet hätte."  
„Sie freuen sich, dich wohlauf zu sehen", sagte der Geist.  
„Das verstehe ich ja", erwiderte Jake: „Aber Claudette und Ace sind immer noch da draußen, wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Keller eingekerkert und diesen Wahnsinnigen ausgeliefert. Denken sie etwa nicht daran?"  
„Natürlich tun sie das", antwortete Philip geduldig: „Glaub mir, vor allem Meg macht sich Riesensorgen um Claudette. Aber sie weiß auch, dass sie im Moment nichts tun kann, um ihr zu helfen. Daher schont sie ihre mentalen Kräfte, um bereit zu sein, wenn Claudette sie braucht. Denk am besten nicht zu viel darüber nach."  
„Leichter gesagt als getan", murmelte Jake: „Mit einer weißen Wand vor der Schnauze."  
Tatsächlich gab es in dem Krankensaal nicht viel zu sehen und als Philip den Kopf drehte, erkannte er, dass es wohl schwierig war, sich in einem solchen Raum nicht früher oder später in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren.  
„Wenn du ein Buch brauchst", murmelte Philip: „Oder eine Zeitschrift, musst du nur etwas sagen."  
Doch Jake sagte nichts. Ihm war nicht nach Lesen zu Mute und er interessierte sich weder für Fachtexte, noch Fiktion oder sonst irgendein geschriebenes Werk.

„Verdammt, das…", stammelte Nea: „das ist Matt."  
„Sag ich doch", brummte David, der soeben seine Dame auf Neas Grundlinie gezogen hatte. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er Max am Brett abgelöst, da der Hinterwäldler kaum noch in der Lage gewesen war, mit all den Taktiken, Zusammenhängen und Figuren mitzuhalten. Es war auch keine leichte Aufgabe, vor allem für einen Schachneuling. Während David die Figuren zurück in die Schachtel räumte, schaute sich Nea um und fragte: „Hey, wo ist eigentlich Anna?"  
Die drei waren so in ihr Spiel vertieft gewesen, dass niemand die Abwesenheit der Jägerin bemerkt hatte. Dadurch, dass sie sich immer leise wie auf der Jagd verhielt, war die Stille, die sie hinterlassen hatte, niemandem aufgefallen.  
Max stand nun auf und humpelte durch den Raum. Unter der verwunderten Beobachtung der Rainbow Operatoren ging er um zwei Säulen herum und kontrollierte, ob sich Anna nicht hinter einer der Stützen versteckt hatte. Ratlos zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Was ist bloß in sie gefahren?", rief Nea und fuhr hoch: „Einfach so abzuhauen. Am Ende verläuft sie sich noch oder macht etwas kaputt."  
„So groß ist die Basis nun auch wieder nicht", entgegnete David gelassen: „Und was soll sie hier überhaupt kaputtmachen? Einen Panzer?"  
„Unterschätz niemals Anna", murmelte Nea und setzte sich wieder hin. David schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: „Sie kommt schon zurecht."  
„Das hoffe ich."  
„Ich schlafen gehen", sagte Max plötzlich und stand auf. David schaute kurz auf die Uhr und fragte ihn dann: „Schon? Es doch noch nicht mal sieben."  
„Schlafen gehen immer gut", antwortete Max und marschierte anschließend zielsicher aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. David und Nea tauschten einen verwunderten Blick aus, bevor letztere murmelte: „Meg hat uns ja erzählt, dass er früh ins Bett geht."  
„Aber nicht so früh", brummte David.  
„Es ist halt nicht jeder ans wilde Nachtleben gewöhnt", sagte Nea und machte damit eine Anspielung auf Davids Vergangenheit. Früher war er oft mit einer Gang aus streitlustigen, betrunkenen Männern durch die Nacht gezogen und in verschiedensten Pubs versunken. Erst sein Erlebnis mit dem Entitus hatte einen Wandel in ihm hervorgerufen.  
Natürlich war auch Nea die Sünde des Trinkens nicht fremd, war es doch einmal sogar so weit gekommen, dass sie mit einer Alkoholvergiftung ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war. Damals hatte die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Wenig später hatte sie ihre neuen Freunde im Nebel kennengelernt.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte David wissen. Die Schwedin schaute sich in dem Raum um, wusste jedoch selbst keine Antwort. Die Gerüchte, dass das Soldatenleben ein langweiliges war, schienen allesamt wahr zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Max doch keine so schlechte Wahl getroffen. Aber nach der langen Reise würde sie sich nicht ungewaschen ins Bett legen.  
„Ich glaube, ich geh mich duschen", sagte Nea und stand langsam auf, bevor sie David mit einem schelmischen Blick fragte: „Lust mich zu begleiten?"  
Natürlich hatte der Gefragte Lust und so begaben sich die beiden auf die Reise durch die große Basis zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Im Vorbeigehen schaute Nea einige Gänge entlang in der Hoffnung, vielleicht Anna entdecken zu können, doch die Jägerin blieb spurlos verschwunden.  
„Hier ging es nach links, oder?", fragte David. Nea besah sich kurz die Abzweigung, bevor sie zögerlich antwortete: „Glaub schon."  
Auch Max, der ihnen ja vorrausgelaufen sein musste, konnten sie nirgendwo entdecken, was aber wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sich der Hinterwäldler im Vergleich zu normalen Menschen extrem schnell fortbewegte.  
In der Hoffnung, den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen zu haben, gingen die beiden Überlebenden durch die Gänge und Korridore der Basis, bis sie schließlich vor ihrer Zimmertür angelangten. Schnell schlichen sie hinein, ignorierten den schlafenden Dwight und schnappten sich zwei Handtücher, bevor sie sich in Richtung der Bäder davonmachten.  
Ähnlich wie die gesamte Basis waren auch das Gemeinschaftsbad schmucklos und mit einem Fokus auf Effizienz aufgebaut worden. Die Duschen befanden sich etwas separat hinter einem türlosen Durchgang in einem eigenen Raum. In der Mitte der rechteckigen, mit weißen Fließen ausgekleideten Halle zog sich eine kurze Wand entlang, die man auf beiden Seiten umgehen konnte. In regelmäßigen Abstanden ragten Duschköpfe aus der Wand und der gesamte Boden lief leicht abschüssig auf vier Abflüsse zu.  
„Karger gings wohl nicht", kommentierte David, als er den Raum entdeckte. Nea zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und bemerkte: „Ist doch egal. Für unsere Zwecke reicht es aus."  
Dann hängte sie geschwind ihr Handtuch auf einen grauen Metallhaken, schlüpfte aus ihrem Tanktop und hängte es daneben. David zuckte mit den Schultern und begann ebenfalls sich zu entkleiden. Als er sein T-Shirt auszog, warf Nea einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das Rosentattoo, das auf der Oberseite seines beeindruckenden Rückens prangte. Mit jeder Bewegung verzog es sich unter dem Spiel seiner Muskeln und am liebsten hätte die Schwedin es berührt. Doch sie hielt sich noch zurück.  
Fürst erste.  
Endlich konnte Nea den Klipper ihres BH öffnen, der sie schon den ganzen Tag über genervt hatte. Eilig drehte sie sich um und hängte ihre Unterwäsche an den Haken, doch als sie sich wider David zuwandte, wurde sie bereits gepackt und hochgehoben.  
„Hey, was soll das?", rief sie empört und trommelte David, der sie sich mühelos über die Schulter geworfen hatte, auf den Rücken: „Ich brauch noch mein Handtuch!"  
„Nein", brummte David und trug sie mit eisernen Griff in den Duschraum. Im Innerem ging er halb um die mittlere Wand herum, sodass man sie von außen nicht entdecken konnte und setzte die Schwedin anschließend wieder auf den Boden.  
Sie öffnete bereits wütend ihren Mund, doch David erstickte den Protest mit einem innigen Kuss. Beinahe augenblicklich verwandelte sich ihre Abwehrhaltung in eine verlangende Umarmung, als er die Schwedin mit dem Rücken gegen die Fliesen presste und seine Hände Stück für Stück ihren Körper eroberten.  
Hastig betätigte Nea den Schalter neben ihr und ein schwall eiskalten Wassers ergoss sich über das Paar. Die Schwedin zuckte zusammen und eine Gänsehaut fuhr über ihren Rücken, doch in Davids Armen würde sie niemals frieren.  
Die letzten Wochen hatte er bei seiner Arbeit und sie bei ihrer Ausbildung dermaßen viel zu tun gehabt, dass sie immer weniger Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Ihre Beziehung war fest wie eh und je, doch das Ausleben ihrer Gefühle war mit der Zeit immer weiter in den Schatten getreten. Irgendwann waren ganze Wochen zwischen den Nächten vergangen und ein seltsamer Frust hatte eingesetzt, an dem keiner der beiden schuld gewesen war.  
Doch nun hatten sie Zeit. Nun waren sie nur füreinander da und niemand verlangte nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Niemand wollte etwas von ihnen, sodass sich ihre Welt auf die Ausmaße eines Duschraumes zusammenziehen ließ.  
Gierig, mit dem Verlangen einer Bestie, riss David Nea keuchend herum und es dauerte nur wenige Momente, bevor sie das erste Mal ihrem Genuss in einem langgezogenen Seufzen Ausdruck verlieh. Mittlerweile prasselte warmes Wasser auf ihr Haupt und rann wohltuend ihren nackten Körper hinunter.  
Gerade als sie in lautes Stöhnen ausbrechen wollte, legte sich eine eiserne Hand über ihren Mund und David hielt plötzlich inne. Sie brauchte keine Sekunde, um zu erkennen, was passiert war. Fußschritte hallten durch das Bad, als jemand vor dem Duschraum herumging. Sie konnte den Mann ein leises Liedchen summen hören, in einer Sprache, die nach Deutsch klang. Es musste sich wohl um einen der Rainbow Operatoren handeln. Das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses war zu hören und wenig später das Plätschern einer Toilette.  
David nahm nun die Hand von Neas Mund, die flüsternd einen schwedischen Fluch ausstieß. Die Geräusche der Dusche überdeckten ihre Stimme, doch David hielt sie trotzdem mit einem unterdrückten Zischen zum Schweigen an. Ein paar Sekunden später schien der Mann auch schon mit seinem Geschäft erledigt zu sein und wusch sich an einem Waschbecken die Hände. Nea warf derweil einen besorgten Blick über die Schulter, den David halb belustigt erwiderte.  
Es war die Aufregung des Verbotenen, der Reiz des Unerhörten, der aus seinen Augen sprach. Dann erstarb das Geräusch des Waschbeckens. Schritte hallten durch das Bad und wenig später das Geräusch einer Tür. Sie waren wieder allein. Erleichtert atmete Nea auf und fragte: „Glaubst du, er hat uns gehört?"  
„Wenn, dann dich", murmelte David, was Nea leichte Röte ins Gesicht zauberte: „Aber ich glaube nicht."  
„Zum Glück", antwortete Nea: „Dann hat er uns für nür eine Person gehalten."  
„Draußen hängen immer noch unsere Kleider", erinnerte David und Nea schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Fuck!"  
„Daran lässt sich jetzt nichts mehr ändern", murmelte David und lachte leise.  
„Stimmt", antwortete die Schwedin und straffte die Schultern: „Also, was ist jetzt? Willst du mich ficken oder nicht? Mach weiter!"

„Home, sweet Home", murmelte Castle sarkastisch, während Meg an ihm vorbei zurück in die Kaserne ging. Sie bedankte sich bei dem Operator, dass er ihr die Tür aufgehalten hatte und schloss dann zu Sally auf, die ihr ein paar Schritte voraus war. Die Sonne hatte den Himmel bereits in Flammen gesetzt, bevor sie der Nacht endlich den Weg freimachen würde und als die Athletin auf ihre Armbanduhr schaute, wiesen die Zeiger auf fünf vor acht.  
„Ich bin müde", gähnte Feng, die hinter Meg lief. Sally ließ sich nun etwas zurückfallen und bemerkte: „Am besten geht ihr nach dem Abendessen sofort ins Bett. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, als würden wir unsere Kräfte in den nächsten Tagen brauchen."  
„Glaubst du, dass so schnell etwas passiert?", fragte Meg, doch Sally legte nur den Kopf schief und sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber meine Nase sagt mir, dass diese White Masks eher früher als später etwas anstellen wollen. Keine Ahnung."  
„Warten wir´s ab", murmelte Meg: „Aber je schneller sie etwas tun, umso schneller finden wir wohl Claudette und können wieder weg von hier."  
„Und Ace", fügte Feng hinzu. Meg schaut sie kurz an und meinte dann: „Wir wissen nicht, ob er auch entführt wurde. Vielleicht hält er sich irgendwo versteckt. Du kennst ihn doch. Bei ihm weiß man nie."  
„Vielleicht", warf Sally ein: „Aber ich würde nicht darauf wetten. Sie haben Claudette, sie hatten Jake und beinahe hätten sie auch uns vier gehabt. Ace werden sie wohl auch gefunden haben."  
Sie hatten nun den Korridor erreicht, in dem sich ihre Zimmer befanden und Feng verabschiedete sich für kurze Zeit an ihrer Tür. In einer viertel Stunde, so hatte Twitch ihnen gesagt, sollten sie in die Kantine kommen. Dann würde es etwas zu essen für sie geben. Meg schloss nun ihre eigene Tür auf und fand Max, der verschlafen in seinem Bett lümmelte.  
„Hi Max", grüßte sie: „Gleich gibt es Abendessen. Hast du Hunger?"  
„Nein", sagte der Hinterwäldler, eine Antwort, die die Athletin dann doch überraschte. „Nein? Bist du sicher? Du willst doch nicht auf leeren Magens schlafen gehen."  
„Philip mir Teller Essen vorbeigebracht hat", sagte Max und stand vom Bett auf. Als Meg zu ihm aufsah, wäre sie fast über die Kettensäge am Boden gestolpert.  
„Philip war hier?", fragte Sally: „Wo schläft er überhaupt?"  
Zur Antwort deutete Max auf die Wand hinter sich, was vermutlich bedeuten sollte, dass sich der Geist im nächsten Zimmer einquartiert hatte. Dann sagte er: „Mit ihm war Mann hier. Mann hat dir gesucht, Meg."  
„Es heißt „dich gesucht", Max", antwortete die Athletin und fragte dann: „Welcher Mann? Einer von Team Rainbow?"  
Max nickte.  
„Wie war sein Name?"  
Der Hinterwäldler schien die Antwort zu wissen, doch offenbar war ihm der Name des Operatoren entfallen. Verzweifelt nachdenkend schüttelte er den Kopf, bis ihm schließlich ein Licht aufging: „Von FBI gewesen."  
„Einer vom FBI?", fragte Sally: „Meinst du Pulse?"  
Max schüttelte den Kopf: „Anderer Mann"  
„Dann muss es dieser Thermite gewesen sein", schloss Meg: „Castle war ja bei uns und sonst habe ich keine gesehen."  
„Aber Baker meinst du nicht, oder?", fragte Sally, doch Max schüttelte den Kopf. Meg fragte sich, was der Mann wohl von ihr wollte und beschloss, den Soldaten bei der nächsten Gelegenheit anzusprechen. Vermutlich würde sie ihn in einer Viertelstunde in der Kantine treffen.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Anna?", fragte Sally nun, doch auch darauf wusste Max keine Antwort zu geben. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und sagte: „Wir Schach spielen gewesen, bevor Anna dann verschwunden. Ich glaube, Nea sie suchen gegangen."  
„Typisch Anna", murmelte Meg: „Wahrscheinlich ist sie die Basis erkunden gegangen. Sie wird schon wieder hierherfinden. Ist ja nicht so als ob man sich einfach vom Gelände verirren könnte."  
„Vielleicht hat Nea sie ja gefunden", überlegte Sally, doch Meg war es ehrlich gesagt egal. Anna kam schon zu recht.  
„Ich geh mich schnell duschen", sagte die Athletin: „Dann können wir gemeinsam die Kantine suchen gehen."  
Sally gab ihr einen Daumen nach oben und mit einem Handtuch über der Schulter verließ Meg das Zimmer. Ihr Weg führte sie den Korridor nach unten ins Gemeinschaftsbad, wo sie bereits das Geräusch einer Dusche vernehmen konnte.  
Sie hatte gehofft, allein zu sein, aber halb so schlimm. In der Hoffnung, dass es sich bei dem Duschenden um eine der weiblichen Operatoren handelte, entledigte sich Meg ihrer Kleider und wollte sie an einen der Haken hängen, als sie bemerkte, dass mehr als einer bereits besetzte waren. Und sie kannte dieses Tanktop.  
„Nea?"  
„Meg?", hallte es aus dem Duschraum zurück: „Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon ich müsste mir die Dusche mit Pulse teilen."  
„Nea?", rief Meg erneut und schaute stirnrunzelnd auf das zweite Kleidungsset.  
„Ja?", kam die Antwort.  
„Bist du allein da drin?"  
Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, doch dann tönte es von den Duschen: „Nein"  
„Ist David bei dir?"  
„Ähm… ja?"  
„Dann reißt euch zusammen, ich komm jetzt rein."  
Behutsam tapste Meg mit ihren nackten Füßen über den kalten Fliesenboden und betrat den Duschraum. Langsam ging sie um die zentrale Wand herum, sodass Nea und David genug Zeit hatten, um zu beenden, was immer sie am Laufen gehabt hatten. Als die beiden in ihr Blickfeld kamen, stellte sich David gerade unter seine eigene Dusche, während Nea Meg mit einer Mischung aus Betroffenheit und Reuelosigkeit entgegengrinste.  
„Schämt euch", sagte Meg und stellte sich unter die Dusche direkt neben Nea: „ein öffentliches Bad für solch niedere Triebe zu missbrauchen."  
„Menschen haben Bedürfnisse", antwortete Nea salopp und David grinste nur über ihre Schulter. Als Meg ihren Schalter betätigte, wurde sie kurz von einem Schwall kalten Wassers getroffen, bevor es sich schließlich erhitzte. Seufzend trat die Athletin unter den Duschkopf und ließ sich vollständig in ein wohltuendes Gefühl nasser Wärme entgleiten.  
„Seid ihr wenigstens fertiggeworden?", fragte sie nach einer Weile: „mit eurer… was auch immer."  
„Mit dem Wesentlichen", kicherte die Schwedin schelmisch: „Aber wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätten wir wohl noch ein bisschen weitergemacht."  
David griff sich hinter ihr beschämt an den Kopf. Er hatte seinen Duschgang mittlerweile beendet, während Nea, die sich mit Meg unterhalten hatte, noch etwas brauchen würde. Mit einem entspannten Lächeln auf den Lippen wankte er aus dem Duschraum und sagte Nea, er würde im Zimmer auf sie warten.  
Endlich begann auch die Schwedin, sich ordentlich abzuduschen und fünf Minuten später traten sie und Meg hinaus in den zentralen Raum des Gemeinschaftsbads. Triefend Nass paschten ihre Füße über den flachen Boden und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur.  
„Ihr beiden versteht euch wirklich gut, oder", fragte Meg, während sie sich abtrockneten und Nea sich anzog. Die Athletin machte sich nicht die Mühe, sondern wickelte einfach ein Handtuch um ihren Körper, da sie später ohnehin ihre neuen Kleider anziehen würde.  
„Ja", nickte Nea: „Wir… Wir sind einfach auf einer Wellenlänge, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Wir passen zueinander."  
„Ich freue mich für euch", sagte Meg: „In Weeks habe ich ja kaum etwas mitbekommen. Und ich nehme an, Claudette und Dwight geht es ähnlich gut miteinander."  
„Pfff", machte Nea: „Gar kein Vergleich. Die beiden sind unzertrennlich. Ich und David, wir hatten auch hin und wieder mal einen guten, gesunden Streit, so wie das nun mal ist. Aber Dwight und Claudette… Ich glaube, ich habe sie noch nie wütend auf einander gesehen. Sie sind immer so… so zufrieden gewesen."  
„Klingt schön"  
„Klingt langweilig", meinte die Schwedin und fummelte kurz an ihrem BH herum, bevor sie sich entschied das nervtötende Teil einfach wegzulassen.  
„Genau richtig für sie", sagte Meg: „Schön langweilig und gemütlich. Keine unnötige Aufregung und schon gar keine bösen Überraschungen."  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dir?"  
„Mit mir?" Meg schaute Nea fragend an und die Schwedin erklärte: „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass sich in zwei Jahren niemand an dein durchtrainiertes Hinterteil rangemacht hat?"  
„Ich habe ja auch nicht gerade das Nachtleben gerockt", murmelte Meg deprimiert. Ihre Gedanken waren zu Chris gewandert und der Nacht, in der er sie geküsst hatte. Eine schlechte Erinnerung.  
„Kein einziger?"  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein"  
„Wie hältst du das nur durch?", fragte Nea mitfühlend: „Ich bin ja nicht sexsüchtig, aber von Zeit zu Zeit braucht doch jeder mal eine gute Runde."  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich nie so begeistert von Typen"  
„Warte mal, du bist doch nicht etwa…"  
„Nein", winkte Meg ab: „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht wollte. Ich schätze es hat sich einfach nie etwas ergeben. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass mein Vater nach meiner Geburt abgehauen ist, ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls waren die paar Mal, die ich jemanden gehabt habe, grauenhaft."  
„Aber du willst es doch, oder?", fragte Nea und versuchte sich erfolglos mit dem Handtuch die Haare zu trocknen.  
Meg überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Ja"  
„Willst du das nächste Mal mitmachen?"  
Nea und Meg schauten sich direkt in die Augen, und die Athletin erkannte sofort, dass es eine ehrliche, ernst gemeinte Frage war.  
„Was?"  
„Ich würd´s vor ihm ja nie zugeben", sagte die Schwedin: „Aber David ist richtig gut. Wenn er seine Kräfte etwas einteilt, kriegt er uns locker beide unter."  
„Bietest du mir gerade einen Dreier an?", fragte Meg ungläubig: „Mit David?"  
„Wenn du willst", sagte Nea: „Ich hätte kein Problem damit. Und David ist selbst auf dieser Militärbasis noch einer der triebgesteuertsten Kerle weit und breit. Der macht das schon. Du bist eine meiner besten, wenn nicht die beste Freundin, Meg. Wenn du einen Mann brauchst, dann teile ich meinen mit dir."  
Meg erwiderte nichts, sondern schaute überlegend in einen der Spiegel. So absurd es auch klang, irgendwie zögerte sie das Angebot einfach so zurückzuweisen. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, als Chris sie letzte Nacht umarmt, geküsst und begehrt hatte. Und wenn es für Nea in Ordnung ging, warum nicht? Auf der anderen Seite…"  
„Danke, aber… Ich glaube nicht, dass das gut wäre", sagte Meg: „David gehört dir und ich will da nicht nur wegen meiner ärmlichen Wehwehchen dazwischenfunken."  
„Wie du willst", nickte Nea und als Meg ihr Handtuch neu richtete, gab sie kurz den Blick auf ihren nackten Körper frei.  
„Jetzt schau dich doch mal an", rief die Schwedin: „Das kann doch nicht sein, dass man so ein Geschoss nicht unter die Haube bringt. Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, Meg Thomas, suche ich dir einen echten Kerl heraus, so wahr ich Nea Karlsson heiße."  
„Danke", murmelte Meg etwas verlegen. Ihr war die ganze Sache etwas unangenehm, doch es gab nur wenige, denen sie mehr vertraut hätte als Nea. Sally vielleicht und ganz sicher Claudette. Hoffentlich würden man ihre vermisste Freundin bald finden.  
„Gehen wir", rief Nea und legte einen Arm um Megs Schulter: „Essen fassen."

Glaz ging eilig einen Korridor entlang und blieb vor einer der unzähligen, identischen Zimmertüren stehen. Leise könnte Anna russische Volksmusik aus dem dahinterliegenden Zimmer hören, die plötzlich lauter wurde, als der Scharfschütze die Tür aufzog. Eine russische Sängerin gab aus einem kleinen Radio heraus ihre hohe Stimme zum Besten und als Glaz eintrat, konnte die Jägerin eine freudige Begrüßung vernehmen. Es befand sich wohl bereits jemand in dem Raum, und vorsichtig folgte Anna Fuze, der hinter ihr die Tür schloss.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf ein leicht größeres Zimmer, wie das, in dem sie selbst einquartiert worden war. Drei Stockbetten befanden sich in dem Raum, doch nur fünf Matratzen schienen belegt zu sein. In der Mitte gab es außerdem einen kleinen Tisch, an dem zwei Soldaten saßen, ein Mann und eine Frau. Sie hatten jeweils ihren rechten Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte abgestützt und die Hände in einer angestrengten Partie Armdrücken verschränkt.  
„Schon wieder?", fragt Fuze und trat an den Tisch: „War dir das letzte Mal nicht genug?"  
Der männliche der beiden Kontrahenten schüttelte den Kopf und verzog anschließend erschöpft das Gesicht. Doch noch gab er nicht auf.  
„Sie wird dich wieder fertigmachen", spöttelte Glaz und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Gibs einfach auf und schau dir lieber unsere neue Kollegin an."  
„Was?", fragte der Mann und in einem kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit verstärkte die Frau ihren Druck, wodurch sie die Partie innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils für sich entschied. Der Mann fluchte lautstark, bevor er sich frustriert Anna zuwandte.  
„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er ungestüm, doch Glaz ermahnte ihn: „Sie ist Russin. Pass auf, was du sagst, sie versteht jedes Wort." An Anna gewandt erklärte er: „Das ist Maxim Basuda, wir nennen ihn Kapkan. Und hier drüben sitzt Lera „Finka" Melnikova."  
Schlussendlich drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Kameraden hin: „Das ist Anna."  
„Russin?", fragte Finka: „Was für ein Glück, dann bin ich endlich nicht mehr alleine mit diesen Kerlen. Von wo genau kommst du?"  
Anna schaute sie kurz an, doch bevor sie mit „Wald" antworten konnte, sprang Glaz für sie ein: „Das weiß sie nicht so genau. Aber anhand ihres Akzentes glauben wir, dass sie aus dem Westen oder Norden kommt."  
„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte Kapkan streitlustig: „Wie denn das? Wo wurdest du denn geboren?"  
„Wald", sagte Anna nur. Kapkan wartete kurz, ob sie noch etwas anderes von sich geben würde, doch da kam nichts mehr. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen lehnte er sich zurück.  
„Aha"  
„Sei freundlich, Maxim", sagte Fuze und warf sich lässig auf eines der Betten. Kapkan quittierte die Anweisung mit einer Geste und sagte von da an nichts mehr. Anna sparte sich das Kommentar, aber sie vermutete, dass er wütend war, weil er gegen die Frau verloren hatte. Die Jägerin wusste nicht warum, doch instinktiv mochte sie Finka.  
„Setz dich", sagte Glaz und bot Anna einen Stuhl an. Zögerlich tat sie wie geheißen und nahm mit den anderen Russen Platz. Sie vertraute den Soldaten immer noch nicht wirklich, aber sie war einfach zu neugierig und wollte mehr über diese Männer erfahren, die in ihrer Sprache sprachen. Trotzdem würde sie fürs erste auf der Hut bleiben.  
Glaz hatte unterdessen eine halbleere Wodkaflasche auf dem Tisch entdeckt und fragte empört: „Ihr seid doch nicht etwa an Alexandrs geheimen Vorrat gegangen?"  
„Warum nicht?", fragte Kapkan und man konnte die Wahrheit förmlich riechen: „Ist ja nicht so, als ob er sich irgendwo beschweren könnte. Alkohol ist ja verboten."  
„Pass auf, Maxim", warnte Fuze aus dem Hintergrund: „Sei vorsichtig mit Alexandr."  
„Lass das nur meine Sorge sein", antwortete Kapkan gelassen: „Außerdem müsst ihr nicht nur auf mir herumhacken, sie hat schließlich auch getrunken."  
„Aber vor Lera hat er Respekt", warf Glaz ein, wofür er einen scharfen Blick kassierte. Der Scharfschütze ignorierte seinen Kameraden jedoch und griff stattdessen selbst nach der Flasche.  
„Jetzt ist die Flasche ohnehin schon offen", sagte Glaz und stürzte einen respektablen Schluck hinunter. Keuchend nickte er und sagte: „Nicht schlecht. Fuze?"  
Der Soldat auf dem Bett griff nach der ihm angebotenen Flasche und trank selbst ein wenig des hochprozentigen Alkohols. Anna konnte einen stechenden Geruch vernehmen, doch sie verhielt sich lieber ruhig und beobachtete die Russen. Sie schienen eine lustige Truppe zu sein. Etwas schräg, doch Anna mochte sie. Vielleicht waren sie ja doch vertrauenswürdig.  
„Jetzt komm her", rief Kapkan und rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht, bevor er Finka erneut die Hand hinstreckte: „Eine Chance will ich noch."  
„Pfff", machte die Soldatin nur und ließ sich noch zweimal anstacheln, bevor sie sich endlich zur Annahme der Herausforderung herablies.  
„Die Schmach wird nicht weniger, weißt du", bemerkte Glaz beiläufig, als er einen weiteren Schluck Wodka nahm. Finka und Kapkan waren mittlerweile wieder in ihren Wettkampf vertieft und versuchten angestrengt, den Arm ihres jeweiligen Gegenübers zur Seite zu drücken. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Finka die Auseinandersetzung erneut gewann.  
„Verdammt", rief Kapkan und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, während die Siegerin nur hämisch grinste. Glaz schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, bevor er sich an die Stirn schlug und rief: „Aber was sind wir eigentlich für unhöfliche Halunken? Jetzt haben wir schon einen Gast und trinken vor ihr den ganzen Schnaps weg."  
Freundlich streckte er Anna die Flasche hin, die die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit für einen Moment argwöhnisch musterte. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf analysierte sie den Geruch, der ihr überhaupt nicht behagte und legte dann zögerlich die Hand um die Flasche. Eigentlich war sie nicht scharf auf das Gesöff, aber es schien ein zentraler Bestandteil der Gepflogenheiten hier zu sein. Am besten nahm sie einfach einen kleinen Schluck.  
Vorsichtig hob sie die Flasche an den Mund, unter der interessierten Beobachtung der vier Operatoren. Dann spürte sie wie etwas brennend Heißes ihre Kehle nach unten lief und sofort musste Anna lautstark husten. Lachend nahm Glaz die Flasche zurück und klopfte ihr auf den Oberarm. Ihre Schulter konnte er aus seiner gegenwärtigen Haltung und aufgrund ihrer Größe kaum erreichen.  
„Das wird schon", munterte sie der Scharfschütze auf, während Finka abschätzig den Kopf schüttelte. Es war Anna nicht entgangen und ihr war klar, dass sie soeben den Respekt der Frau verloren hatte. Das wollte sie nicht. Es war wie im Wald. Man musste sich beweisen, um von den anderen Lebewesen ernst genommen zu werden. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene streckte Anna Finka die Hand hin. Es war eine Herausforderung.  
„Oho", machte Kapkan leise und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl aufrecht hin. Finka brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie die ihr dargebotenen Hand bemerkte. Kurz schaute sie Anna in die Augen, offenbar zögernd.  
„Was ist?", fragte Kapkan neugierig: „Angst?"  
Finka warf ihm einen feindseligen Blick zu, nickte dann und beugte sich schließlich nach vorne über den Tisch. Mit aufgestütztem Ellbogen gab sie Anna die Hand und auf ein Zeichen von Glaz hin, aktivierten sie beide ihre Muskeln.  
Anna hatte erwartet, dass die Soldatin stark sein und dass sie ihr einigen Widerstand leisten würde. Doch das war nicht der Fall. Die Jägerin musste kaum ihre halbe Kraft aufwenden, um den Wettstreit im Gleichgewicht zu halten, während Finka sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht an ihr abmühte. Langsam legte Anna den Kopf schief und warf Finka einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu.  
Dann legte sie ihr Haupt langsam von einer auf die andere Seite und zog in perfekter Synchronisation Finkas Hand nach unten auf die Tischplatte. Kurz bevor ihr Handrücken das Holz berührte, gab die Soldatin auf.  
„Jawoll", rief Kapkan triumphierend und stieß eine Faust in die Luft, währen Finka ihren rechten Arm lockerte. Anerkennend nickte sie Anna zu, während Glaz ihr erneut auf den Arm klopfte und sagte: „Beeindruckend. Finka ist keine leichte Nuss. Wir müssen dich unbedingt Craig vorstellen, dann kannst du ihn auch zur Schnecke machen."  
Anna gefiel der Vorschlag und sie nickte eifrig. Erfreut darüber, dass man sie so wohlwollend akzeptierte und bereits mit einem mysteriösen Schwindelgefühl geschlagen, griff sie erneut nach der Wodkaflasche.

„Was für ein Genuss", murmelte Nea sarkastisch, als sie zusammen mit Feng, David und Meg die Kantine verließ. Dwight hatte sich ihnen nicht anschließen wollen und nachdem die vier von der Armeekost gegessen hatten, fanden sie seine Entscheidung gar nicht mehr so schlecht.  
„Ich dachte, Frankreich wäre ein Land des guten Essens", rief Feng gerade so laut, dass nur sie es hören konnten. Schließlich wollte sie ihre Gastgeber nicht verärgern.  
„Hoffentlich ist die Sache hier bald vorbei", seufzte Meg: „Mir gefällt der Stützpunkt immer weniger."  
David brummte eine unverständliche Zustimmung und für eine halbe Minute sagte keiner der vier ein Wort. Sie waren alle müde, wegen des miserablen Essens einigermaßen schlecht gelaunt und wollten einfach nur noch schlafen gehen. Vielleicht stellte sich ja heraus, dass es sich bei allem nur um einen bösen Alptraum handelte. Meg würde ihn ihrer kuscheligen Coldwind Farm aufwachen und Dwight in Claudettes warmer Umarmung.  
Kurz bevor sie ihre Zimmer erreichten, bogen die vier um eine Ecke und blieben plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, aufgrund des Anblicks, der sich ihnen im Korridor darbot.  
„Anna?", fragte Nea überrascht: „Ähm… Was machst du da?"  
Die Jägerin blickte auf und nahm sofort die Hand von der Türklinke, die sie erfolglos versucht hatte zu betätigen. Die Besenkammer, in die sie hatte eindringen wollen, war fest verschlossen.  
„Ich Zimmer suche", sagte Anna und ließ dabei ein untypisches Kichern hören. Meg und Feng tauschten einen Blick aus und David zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr.  
„Aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo", fuhr Anna fort: „Aber ich glaube, es nicht hier."  
„Nein", sagte Nea langsam und trat auf die Jägerin zu: „Das ist nicht unser Zimmer."  
„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte David nun und Anna zeigte den Gang nach unten. Dann machte die Jägerin plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch.  
„Anna?", fragte Nea langsam: „Hast du… hast du Schluckauf?"  
Zur Antwort kicherte die Jägerin nur beschämt und legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund, während sich David vorsichtig in ihre Richtung beugte.  
„Verdammt, sie hat getrunken. Ich rieche es bis hier."  
„Anna", rief Nea empört und stemmte die Arme in die Seite: „Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?"  
Die Jägerin zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Komm, bringen wir dich zurück", sagte die Schwedin und nahm sie bei der Hand: „Dann sagst du uns, wo du gewesen bist."  
„Russland", nuschelte Anna und ließ sich von Nea den Korridor entlang ziehen. Meg und Feng folgten ihr verblüfft und die kleine Asiatin verzog das Gesicht, als ihr der Geruch starken Alkohols in die Nase stieg.  
„Russland?", fragte David ratlos und Nea murmelte: „Weißt du was. Du schläfst erst mal ne Runde deinen Rausch aus und dann kannst du uns alles erzählen."  
„Nea, du böse auf mich bist?", wollte Anna erschrocken wissen.  
„Nein, nein", antwortete Nea: „Aber ich bin gespannt was Sally dazu zu sagen hat. Komm, gehen wir."  
„Tut leid", nuschelte Anna und blieb dann bis auf einen gelegentlichen Schluckauf vollkommen still. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich schämte.  
Natürlich war es unsittlich und verantwortungslos von ihr gewesen, doch Meg konnte sich eines Schmunzelns nicht erwehren. Blieb einzig und allein die Frage, wo sie den Alkohol denn gefunden hatte. Aber das war eben Anna, die stets neugierig jede Ecke unter die Lupe nahm und überall etwas Interessantes ans Tageslicht beförderte.  
Sie bogen nun in den Korridor mit ihren Zimmern ein und Anna taumelte kurz nach rechts, als sie von der Fliehkraft beinahe aus der Kurve getragen worden wäre. David konnte sie gerade noch stützen und knurrte: „Wie viel hast du denn getrunken?"  
Anna gab keine Antwort, sondern schaute nur beschämt zu Boden, während sie sich abmühte, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Nea zog sie unterdessen weiter und ging bereits auf das untere der beiden Zimmer zu, als jemand Megs Namen rief. Die Athletin drehte sich um und an der Ecke, mit der Anna solche Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, entdeckte sie den FBI Agenten Thermite, der mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zukam.  
Während Nea und David Anna in ihr Zimmer verfrachteten, trat Feng zu Meg hin und legte ihr unterstützend eine Hand auf die Schulter zum Zeichen, dass sie da war, falls Meg sie brauchte. Der Operator kam immer näher und nach wenigen Schritten stand er bereits vor den beiden Mädchen.  
„Guten Abend", sagte er und kratzte sich hinter dem Kopf: „Könnte ich dich kurz sprechen. Unter vier Augen."  
„Worum geht es?", fragte Meg höflich, doch reserviert. Im Gegensatz zu Twitch vertraute sie dem amerikanischen Operator überhaupt nicht.  
„Wir sollten alleine sprechen", wiederholte Thermite, doch Meg schüttelte den Kopf: „Es macht keinen Unterschied. Ich werde ihr nachher ohnehin alles erzählen."  
Der Soldat schien kurz seine Chancen abzuwägen, Meg doch noch irgendwie von Feng lösen zu können, doch einen Moment später nickte er nervös. Nachdem er kurz seine Gedanken gesammelt hatte, sagte er: „Unter Team Rainbow nennt man mich Thermite, aber mein echter Name lautet Jordan Trace."  
„Ich weiß", sagte Meg und der Operator schein für einen Augenblick nach Worten zu suchen. Dann sagte er langsam: „Wie… Wie geht es deiner Mutter?"  
„Was soll die Frage?", wollte Meg defensiv wissen. Feng machte einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne und signalisierte, dass ihr das harsche Eindringen in die Privatsphäre ihrer Freundin ebenfalls missfiel.  
„Sie heißt Vanessa, richtig?", fragte Thermite schnell und versuchte den aufgeladenen Moment mit einem künstlichen Lächeln zu überbrücken.  
„Ja", antwortete Meg und der Soldat nickte: „Geht es ihr… Ist sie wohlauf?"  
„Sie ist tot", unterbrach die Athletin ungestüm, was ihm sofort das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischte. Er schaute kurz zu Boden, dann wieder Meg in die Augen und sagte: „Das wusste ich nicht. Mein… mein Beileid."  
„Was wollen sie von mir?", fragte Meg, die das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte. Es passte ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass dieser fremde FBI Agent solch persönliche Fragen stellte. Mit verschränkten Armen schaute sie ihn trotzig an und Thermite beschloss nach kurzem Überlegen mit der Sprache herauszurücken.  
„Ich… Ich glaube, ich kannte deine Mutter", sagte er: „Sehr gut sogar, für eine gewisse Zeit lang. Ich wollte nur fragen, wie´s ihr geht."  
Meg antwortete nichts.  
„Ist sie friedlich… entschlafen?", wollte Thermite als nächstes wissen und Meg nickte. Sie war zwar nicht dabei gewesen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass man ihr genügend Schmerzmittel gegeben hatte, um ihr Ableben so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Der Gedanke daran tat der Athletin immer noch weh, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken  
„Hat sie manchmal von mir gesprochen?", fragte Thermite nervös.  
„Nein", antwortete Meg: „Ich habe noch nie von Ihnen gehört."  
Der Soldat nickte, offenbar enttäuscht, und Meg wandte sich bereits zum Gehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, während Feng schnell zwischen ihr und Thermite hin und herschaute. Ihr war etwas aufgefallen, in den Augen des Soldaten.  
„Eine Sache noch", rief Thermite und brachte sie somit wieder zum Stehen.  
„Was ist?", rief Meg ungehalten und drehte sich herum.  
„Dein Geburtstag ist doch am fünften April, oder?"  
„Schau doch in euren Akten nach", schnauzte Meg ungehalten, der die persönliche Fragerei auf die Nerven ging: „Warum?"  
Feng, die sich mittlerweile ihrer Beobachtung sicher war, schlug schockiert eine Hand vor den Mund, während Thermite leise antwortete: „Weil… Weil ich glaube, dass du meine Tochter bist."

Dokkaebi saß auf der Matratze in ihrem Zimmer, das sie sich mit ihrem Landsmann Chul Kyung „Vigil" Hwa, der Hongkongerin Ying, und deren Landsmann Liu „Lesion" Tse Long teilte. Im Moment war sie die einzige im Raum und wie so oft, hing sie nach einer warmen Dusche in Unterwäsche vor ihrem Tablet, um die neusten Nachrichten zu checken.  
Es war eine Angewohnheit, die sie bereits seit Jahren pflegte. Dokkaebi war schon immer neugierig gewesen und hatte sich dafür interessiert, was in der Welt geschah. Nicht zuletzt deshalb hatte sie sich schließlich den Spezialkräften angeschlossen.  
Gekonnt strich sie über den Bildschirm und entsperrte das Gerät mit einer Kombination aus Fingerabdruck- und Passwortverifizierung. Manche würden sie wohl paranoid nennen, doch Dokkaebi wusste, dass man bei hochtechnischen Militärgeräten kaum sicher genug sein konnte. Nicht umsonst war sie für die digitale Sicherheit von Team Rainbow verantwortlich.  
Beiläufig blätterte sie durch die letzten Schlagzeilen auf den Titelseiten der BBC, CNN, Sky News und sogar Al Jazeera. Sie konnte nur unzureichend Arabisch, doch glücklicherweise wurde der Kanal aus dem Nahen Osten auch ins Englische übersetzt.  
Wie immer gab es allerhand schlechte Neuigkeiten und Dokkaebi musste sich jedes Mal darauf besinnen, dass sich solche Nachrichtendienste immer auf die Schlimmsten aller Ereignisse konzentrierten. Das ganze Gute, das in der Welt getan wurde, ging oft unbemerkt von statten. Wenn Team Rainbow beispielsweise ausrückte, um humanitäre Hilfe zu leisten, gab es davon gerade Mal eine Randnotiz. Wenn sie jedoch ein Gebäude stürmten und zwanzig Terroristen abknallten, dann kam das auf die Titelseite.  
Dokkaebis Blick fiel auf eine Nachricht aus ihrer Heimat, die besagte, dass die Verhandlung zwischen Norden und Süden immer weiter fortschritten, dass die Denuklearisierung wirklich eingeleitet worden war und dass sich die Lage so weit entspannt hatte, wie noch nie. Es machte sie überglücklich zu sehen, dass ihr Volk sich zusammenraufte und endlich miteinander gesprochen wurde. Schließlich hatte es Zeiten gegeben, in denen Dokkaebi jederzeit mit einem Einsatz gegen ihre nördlichen Brüder und Schwestern hatte rechnen müssen.  
Gerade als sie das Tablet zur Seite legen wollte, bemerkte sie eine neue Schlagzeile, die auf BBC aufgetaucht war. Sie flog schnell über die vier Worte und rief dann den Artikel auf, der auf einen Link verwies. Eilig öffnete sie die Website, woraufhin ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzte. Dann sprang sie auf, riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus auf den Gang, wo sie beinahe mit Fuze zusammenstieß.  
„Whoa, whoa, pass ein bisschen auf", rief der Russe, schaute an ihr hinab und fügte hinzu: „Nicht, dass es mich stört, aber vielleicht ziehst du dir doch etwas an."  
Dokkaebi verzichtete es auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen. Stattdessen hielt sie ihm ihr Tablet direkt vor die Nase und zeigte ihm den Bericht von BBC.  
„Livestream aus einer Folterzelle", las Fuze laut vor und schaute sie argwöhnisch an: „Was…"  
Dokkaebi zeigte ihm nun die Website, auf die der in dem Bericht erwähnte Link führte. Sprachlos nahm Fuze das Tablet entgegen und blickte auf die Szene, die über das Internet in alle Welt ausgestrahlt wurde.  
Die Videoübertragung zeigte eine dunkle Kammer. In ihr stand ein gusseiserner Stuhl, versehen mit allerlei Zahnrädern und seltsamen Vorrichtungen. Gefesselt und offenbar bewusstlos hing eine junge Frau in dem Sessel, den Kopf mit einem Metallring fixiert und die Handgelenke an die Armlehnen geschnallt. Ein Knebel steckte lose in ihrem Mund, doch ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter leichten Atemzügen. Sie war noch am Leben.  
Fuze wusste genau wen er hier vor sich hatte. Er hatte ihre Akte gelesen und ihr Bild heute Morgen während es Briefings erneut auf der Leinwand gesehen. Als Studentin war sie nach Paris gekommen und kurz darauf entführt worden. Bei der Gefesselten handelte es sich um niemand anderen als Claudette Morel.  
Außer ihr war niemand zu sehen. Es standen keine Terroristen um sie herum, keine Folterknechte oder Wachmänner. Nur graue, massive Wände. Dann fiel der Blick des Russen auf eine digitale Stoppuhr, die in der rechten oberen Ecke neben einem weißen Maskensymbol eingeblendet wurde. Ihre roten Ziffern zählten langsam nach unten, als die Sekunden verrannen. Es blieben noch knapp dreißig Minuten.


	8. Die erste Station

**Die erste Station**

Meg war sprachlos. Ihr Herz hatte für einen Moment ausgesetzt, als sie sich daran erinnert hatte, wo sie den Mann bereits gesehen hatte. Seine Augen war eben jene, die ihr tagtäglich entgegenblickten, wenn sie in der Früh in den Spiegel schaute. Die Form seines Gesichts, die Konturen seiner Nase und die Kurven seiner Lippen ließen keinen Zweifel zu.  
Feng verfolgte die Szene ebenfalls schweigend und traute sich kaum einen Laut von sich zu geben. Langsam ließ sie die Hände, die sie vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, wieder sinken und schaute schnell zwischen Thermite und Meg hin und her.  
„Wenn du Zeit brauchst, dann…", setzte Thermite an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte: „Ja… Ja, ich glaube… Ich brauche etwas Zeit."  
Megs Worte kamen abgehakt hervor. Offenbar schossen zahllose Gedanken durch ihren Kopf, die allesamt ihre Fähigkeit zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden, beeinträchtigten. Feng legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter, während Thermite nickte, kurz verharrte und sich schließlich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds davonmachte. Meg schaute ihm nach bis er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Dann bugsierte Feng sie behutsam in ihr Zimmer.  
Nea und David, die Anna vorhin zurückgebracht hatten, standen auf einer Seite des Raumes und konnten nur verhalten grinsen, während Sally die Jägerin mit strenger Miene ausfragte. Offenbar machten ihre Antworten allesamt keinen Sinn, denn verwirrte Stirnrunzeln dominerten die Stirn der Krankenschwester.  
„Weißt du was, Anna", sagte Sally schließlich: „Vielleicht schläfst du erst Mal eine Nacht und erzählst mir dann, was passiert ist."  
Anna nickte schuldbewusst und kuschelte sich anschließend beschämt in ihr Lager. David und Nea wechselten einen Blick, angestrengt nicht zu lachen, während Sally sich kopfschüttelnd umdrehte. Erst jetzt entdeckte sie Meg, die sich gerade mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sally und lenkte damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden Überlebenden auf die Meg. Als diese nicht sofort antwortete, schauten sie fragend zu Feng, die nur den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Ich glaube, das sollte sie euch besser selbst sagen."  
„Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung", murmelte Meg verloren, die immer noch nicht recht zu wissen schien, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Sollte sie wütend sein? Erfreut? Traurig?  
Nea, Sally und David schauten allesamt zwischen ihr und Feng hin und her, wagten jedoch nicht weitere Fragen zu stellen. Schließlich erklärte Feng vorsichtig: „Jordan Trace, einer der Operatoren von Rainbow…"  
Sie schaute kurz zu Meg, die jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sie zu unterbrechen. Also fuhr Feng langsam fort.  
„Er hat uns soeben angehalten und ihr gesagt, dass… dass er ihr Vater sei."  
Stille machte sich breit. Dann lachte Nea verblüfft auf und David verzog das Gesicht zu einer ungläubigen Miene, während Sally ihren Blick fragend auf Meg gerichtet hielt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis allen wirklich klar wurde, dass es sich nicht um einen Scherz handelte.  
„Was?", fragte Nea: „Im Ernst jetzt?"  
Feng nickte.  
„Und wie kommt er darauf?", wollte die Schwedin wissen und schaute kurz zu David, der hinzufügte: „Ihr habt euch doch noch nie gesehen, oder?"  
„Er kannte ihr Geburtsdatum", sagte Feng: „Ihren Wohnort und offenbar auch ihre Mutter. Laut seiner Aussage waren sie mehr als nur gute Freunde."  
Nea und David schauten sich sprachlos an.  
„Diese Daten stehen doch alle in den Akten", warf Nea ein: „Das bedeutet doch gar nichts."  
„Warum sollte er so etwas erfinden?", entgegnete Feng. Meg hatte sich derweil gegen eine Stütze des Stockbettes gelehnt und schaute mit blinden Augen in die Leere. Für die Diskussion schien sie sich kaum zu interessieren. Sally beobachtete sie für einen Moment, bevor sie sich zögerlich an die anderen wandte und bemerkte: „Es war ein langer Tag, heute. Ich denke wir alle können eine erholsame Nacht gut gebrauchten."  
Nea, die gerade etwas sagen wollte, schloss ihren Mund wieder und schaute kurz zu Meg. David stand schweigend daneben und Feng stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch letztendlich setzten sie sich alle drei in Bewegung, wünschten eine Gute Nacht und verließen anschließend das Zimmer. Finsternis eroberte die Ecken des Raums, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel.  
Die Glühbirne an der Decke war abgeschaltet, doch Sallys Auge durchbrach die Dunkelheit so effektiv wie eh und je. Langsam kniete sie sich vor Meg auf den Boden, hob die linke Faust und öffnete ihre Finger. Oranges Licht quoll hervor, gerade so viel, dass die Gesichter der beiden Damen beleuchtet waren. Ihre Hand war wie eine Laterne.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Sally, nach einer kurzen Pause. Meg riss sich nun endlich zurück in die Gegenwart und schaute der Krankenschwester geradewegs in die Augen.  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte die Athletin wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich… Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Du weißt nicht, ob er wirklich dein Vater ist?"  
„Doch… das ist sicher", sagte Meg langsam: „Ich wusste zunächst nicht, was mir so seltsam an ihm vorgekommen ist. Aber dann habe ich erkannt, dass er…. Er sieht genau so aus, wie ich Sally. Ich meine, er hat genau meine Augen. Und wie Feng schon sagte, warum sollte er… warum sollte er so etwas erfinden? Gerade jetzt?"  
„Hm" Sally überlegt kurz bevor sie fragte: „Willst du darüber sprechen?"  
Meg antwortete nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie reden wollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie einfach vergessen wollte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie denken sollte. Es war ein ungutes Gefühl. Vielleicht war ein bisschen reden da gar nicht so schlecht. Sally dachte offenbar ähnlich, denn sie ließ das schwache Licht in ihrer Hand brennen und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst."  
Im Hintergrund konnte man Anna langsam und gleichmäßig atmen hören. Die Jägerin war bereits eingeschlafen und würde am nächsten Morgen wohl unter schweren Kopfschmerzen leiden. Max schlief ebenfalls und glücklicherweise war sein Schnarchen diese Nacht so schwach, dass man es fast überhörte.  
„Wie kannst du es wissen, wenn ich es selbst nicht weiß?", fragte Meg und Sally legte langsam den Kopf auf die Seite. Sie erinnerte sich zurück an die Zeit vor dem Entitus, vor dem Nebel, selbst vor dem Asylum.  
„Damals, als Andrew gestorben ist", erzählte Sally langsam: „Als der Vorarbeiter mir die traurige Nachricht überbracht hat, da stand ich dermaßen unter Schock, dass ich keine Gefühle mehr spürte. Ich wusste, dass ich traurig und am Boden zerstört sein sollte, doch ich fühlte es nicht."  
Sally legte eine kurze Pause ein und schloss die Augen, bevor sie flüsternd fortfuhr.  
„Natürlich sind mit der Zeit alle Gefühle wieder auf mich eingeprasselt, so hart und unbarmherzig wie nur irgend möglich."  
„Aber was hat das denn mit mir zu tun?", fragte Meg: „Er ist ja nur mein Vater. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob irgendjemand gestorben wäre."  
„Das meine ich auch nicht", erwiderte Sally: „Was ich meine, ist, dass in den letzten Tagen deine Welt dermaßen erschüttert wurde, dass du vielleicht für einen Moment die gesamte Last deiner Gefühle nicht mehr tragen konntest. Das Auftauchen deines Vaters war nur noch der Gipfel des Berges aus Claudettes Entführung, dem Angriff auf die Coldwind Farm und unsere Verfrachtung nach Frankreich."  
Meg schaute sie ratlos an. Angestrengt durchforstete sie ihren Verstand, ob Sally nicht vielleicht recht haben könnte. War die Offenbarung ihres Vaters wirklich so verheerend gewesen, dass es ihr Gefühlszentrum einfach überfordert hatte? Ging das überhaupt?  
Gerade als sie entscheiden wollte, dass sie zu keinem Schluss gekommen war, spürte sie etwas Kaltes auf ihrer Wange. Verwirrt hob Meg die Hand und berührte mit den Fingern die kitzelnde Stelle, wo sie eine einsame Träne wegwischten. Wenig später folgte eine zweite und eine dritte und plötzlich brachen die Gefühle mit voller Wucht auf sie ein. Genau wie Sally vorhergesagt hatte.  
Natürlich war es schlimm, dass ihr Vater auf einmal aufgetaucht war! All die Jahre hatte sie ihn für Ewig verloren geglaubt und nun stand er einfach da. Der Kerl, der sie bei ihrer Geburt verlassen hatte. Was für ein Arschloch musste man überhaupt sein, um so etwas zu tun und sich dann zweiundzwanzig Jahre später einfach so nebenbei wieder zu melden?  
Schluchzend vergrub Meg das Gesicht in den Händen und spürte, wie Sally sie in den Arm nahm. Sie schämte sich ein wenig, da sie sich benahm wie eine Zwölfjährige, doch sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Sie quollen einfach hervor und nichts konnte sie aufhalten.  
„Ent… Entschuldigung", murmelte Meg: „Ich… Ich…"  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", flüsterte Sally einfühlsam: „Niemals. Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht die letzten Tage. Und dann taucht plötzlich dein Vater auf… Ich wäre überrascht, geradezu besorgt, wenn es einfach spurlos an die vorrübergegangen wäre."  
„Das… das Schlimmste ist…", antwortete Meg mit bebender Unterlippe: „dass… dass ich all die Jahre dachte, er… er wäre mir egal."  
Sally löste sich nun wieder von ihr und schaute sie behutsam lächelnd an.  
„Und jetzt ist es nicht so?"  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf und Sally griff nach ihren Händen.  
„Er ist dein Vater, natürlich ist er dir nicht egal", sagte sie: „Auch wenn du es vielleicht gar nicht mitbekommen hast, aber ich bin sicher, dass es tief in deinem Herzen die ganze Zeit über ein Loch gegeben hat. Und jetzt, wo er wieder da ist, hast du auf einmal bemerkt, dass es genau seine Form hat."  
„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?", wollte Meg wissen, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
„Was du jetzt tun sollst?", fragte Sally überrascht: „Wahrscheinlich solltest du mit ihm sprechen. Wenn er wirklich dein Vater ist, dann habt ihr beiden sicherlich einiges nachzuholen."  
Die Krankenschwester schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und fügt anschließend zu: „Vor allem hat er dir für eine ganze Reihe an Medaillen zu gratulieren, die er dich niemals gewinnen sehen hat."  
„So viele sind´s gar nicht", murmelte Meg und schniefte vorsichtig. Schließlich wollte sie Anna oder Max nicht aufwecken.  
„Zumindest mehr als ich habe", entgegnete Sally.  
„Du hast doch gar keine", erwiderte Meg: „oder?"  
„Sag ich doch", witzelte Sally und fuhr dann mit ernsterer Miene fort: „Ich glaube, du solltest dich schlafen legen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und eine erholsame Nacht kann manchmal wahre Wunder wirken."  
„Du hast recht", flüsterte Meg und griff nach unten, um sich die Schuhe von den Füßen zu ziehen: „Warum hast du eigentlich immer recht?"  
„Habe ich das?"  
„Zumindest oft"  
Verschlafen kletterte Meg hinauf in ihr Lager. Sally schaute ihr kurz nach und flüsterte dann bei sich: „Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt."

Fuze und Dokkaebi eilten schnellen Schrittes den langen Korridor entlang, der direkt auf das kleine Büro von Six zuführte. Auch wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit eine gebieterische Schreckschraube sein konnte, so musste man Six doch eines lassen: Sie begnügte sich mit dem Nötigsten und lebte genauso karg und diszipliniert, wie die Männer und Frauen unter ihr.  
Nervös klopfte Fuze an die Tür und nachdem ein dumpfes „Herein", ertönt war, trat er in das kleine Arbeitszimmer. Dokkaebi folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. In der Hand hielt sie ihr Tablet, auf dem nach wie vor der Livestream aus dem Darkweb zu sehen war und auf dem sich Claudette Morel immer noch nicht rührte.  
Six, die sich offenbar gerade mit Baker und Sledge in einer Diskussion befunden hatte, schaute mit müden, doch dominanten Augen auf.  
„Was gibt´s?"  
„Wir haben Claudette Morel gefunden", antwortete Fuze. Sledge und Six tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus, während Baker mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Dokkaebi anstarrte. Diese reichte ihm wortlos ihr Tablet.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Six und schaute über ihren Schreibtisch auf den Bildschirm in Bakers Händen. Sledge hatte die massigen Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt.  
„Ein Livestream", erklärte Dokkaebi: „Wird über das Darkweb in die gesamte Welt ausgestrahlt. Jeder, der sich ein wenig mit dem Internet auskennt, kann darauf zugreifen. BBC hat bereits darüber berichtet."  
Six warf Dokkaebi einen argwöhnischen Blick zu und nahm anschließend das Tablet von Baker entgegen. Ihre Augen zuckten über den Bildschirm, während sich Sledge hinter ihr leicht zur Seite beugte, um ebenfalls etwas sehen zu können.  
„Sind wir sicher, dass sie es ist?", fragte der große Schotte mit einem Blick auf das Symbol der White Masks und Baker nickte: „Ja, das ist sie."  
„Dann müssen wir den Stream sofort unterbinden", beschloss Six und legte das Tablet salopp auf ihren Schreibtisch. Sie schaute zu Dokkaebi, doch die Koreanerin seufzte und antwortete: „Ich kann es versuchen, es wird aber schwierig. Im Darkweb lassen sich die Dinge nicht so einfach kontrollieren."  
Six überlegte einen Moment und erwiderte schließlich: „In Ordnung. Dann müssen wir versuchen, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf den Stream zu lenken. Sledge, rufen sie bei der BBC an und befehlen sie ihnen, alle Reporte über den Stream sofort einzustellen. Sagen sie, dass sie im Namen von Team Rainbow sprechen."  
„Sofort", nickte Sledge und griff nach dem Telefon, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand.  
„Und sie sollen uns alle Informationen geben, die sie haben."  
„Soll ich das Team alarmieren?", fragte Fuze, doch Six schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Die White Masks haben ihren ersten Zug getan, aber noch haben wir kein Ziel. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich diesen Stream zurückverfolgen. Dokkaebi, setzen sie sich mit der GIGN in Verbindung. Wir brauchen jede technische Hilfe, die wir kriegen können."  
„Jawohl", bestätigte die Koreanerin, machte auf der Stelle kehrt und verließ das Büro. Fuze und Baker blieben tatenlos zurück und schauten auf den Stream. Noch immer hing Claudette regungslos in ihren Fesseln, doch man konnte Atembewegungen erkennen. Sie war am Leben.  
„Wir sollten ihre Freunde benachrichtigen", murmelte Baker mit besorgtem Blick. Six schaute ihn an und sagte dann: „Das wäre nur unnötige Aufregung. Wir…"  
„Wir haben versprochen, sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten, sobald wir etwas erfahren", erwiderte Baker: „Immerhin helfen sie auch uns."  
Die dunkelhäutige Kommandantin schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor sie nickte und sagte: „Na gut. Fuze, wecken sie sie auf. Sagen sie ihnen, dass wir Neuigkeiten über Claudette Morel haben."

Meg ging durch eine dunkle Gasse. Verrostete Rohre zogen sich an den roten Ziegelwänden entlang und heißer Dampf brach aus einigen Ventilen hervor. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, doch es interessierte sie auch nicht. Schließlich war es nur ein Traum. Wen scherte es schon, wo man sich im Traum befand?  
Benommen ging sie die Gasse entlang und schaute über die Schulter. Warum träumte sie von diesem Ort? Warum konnte sie nicht von einem Strand oder einer Blumenwiese träumen? Warum nicht von irgendetwas Angenehmeren, etwas Fröhlicherem? Warum musste ihr gesamtes Leben eine einzige Tragödie sein?  
Seufzend bog sie um eine Ecke und plötzlich lief ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Dieser Traum war viel zu real. Er fühlte sich fast wie die Wirklichkeit an. Warum tat er das?  
Meg legte die Hand gegen eines der Rohre und verbrannt sich beinahe sofort die Finger. Zischend zuckte sie zusammen und zog ihre Hand wieder zurück. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie sich in einem Traum wehgetan hatte. Glaubte sie zumindest.  
„Meg"  
Sie fuhr herum. Wer war das? Was war das für eine Stimme? Wer hatte sie gerufen? Hatte sie überhaupt jemand gerufen? Bereits einen Augenblick später war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Meg warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter, doch da war niemand. Nur die Dunkelheit, die bereits nach wenigen Metern den rostroten Stein der Gasse verschluckte.  
„Meg"  
Schon wieder! Dieses Mal gab es keine Zweifel. Irgendjemand verlangte nach ihr, flüsterte ihren Namen in der Finsternis. Es war die Stimme eines Mannes. Krank, ächzend und bösartig hallte sie durch die Nacht und Meg wollte nur noch eines: weg von diesem Ort. Ohne wirklich eine Richtung einzuschlagen drehte sie sich um und lief davon.  
Ein metallisches Kratzen erklang hinter ihr, doch sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Sie wollte nicht sehen, welcher Horror sie verfolgte. Stattdessen beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und sprintete mir aller Kraft die Gassen entlang. Nach zwei Biegungen war das Kratzen bereits bedrohlich nähergekommen und hinter der Dritten fand sich die Athletin plötzlich vor einer kalten Ziegelmauer wieder. Panisch fuhr sie herum und entdeckt eine Silhouette in der Finsternis, die mit klauenartigen Fingern nach ihr langte.  
„MEG!"

Meg schlug die Augen auf. Etwas benommen drehte sie den Kopf und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie gerade eben geträumt hatte. Es musste etwas Grässliches gewesen sein, denn sie lag in einem schweißgebadeten Bett. Ihre Glieder zitterten und ihr Nacken fühlte sich steif an. Die Fenster waren dunkel, wahrscheinlich war es noch immer tiefste Nacht draußen. Erst nach einem Augenblick entdeckte Meg Sallys oranges Auge, das neben ihrem Bett schwebte und sie anschaute.  
„Was ist los?", stammelte Meg verschlafen und mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen. Sally hätte sie nicht aufgeweckt, wenn nicht etwas passiert wäre.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sally und zog besorgte eine Augenbraue nach oben. Meg griff sich an den Kopf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie hatte einen Alptraum gehabt, aber wie so oft konnte sie sich kaum an etwas erinnern.  
„Geht schon", murmelte sie und Sally nickte, bevor sie sagte: „Es gibt Neuigkeiten über Claudette."  
„Haben sie sie gefunden?" Mit einem Schlag war Meg hellwach und saß kerzengerade im Bett.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Sally: „Ich glaube nicht. Aber ich und Dwight gehen hin und hören uns an, was sie zu sagen haben."  
„Und die anderen?", fragte Meg, während sie aus dem Bett kletterte und ihre Schuhe anzog.  
„Schlafen noch", murmelte Sally: „Wir wollten sie nicht wecken. Ich und Dwight, wir waren noch wach und du warst… etwas aufgewühlt."  
„Habe ich geschrien?"  
„Nein", sagte Sally behutsam: „Aber gegen die Bettkante hast du getreten. Schlimmer Traum?"  
„Weiß nicht", nuschelte Meg. Es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, dass diese Alpträume wieder anfingen, gerade als sie bereits gedacht hatte, sie endlich losgeworden zu sein. Außerdem war es ihr auch etwas peinlich, sich jede Nacht wie eine Verrückte zu benehmen.  
„Wir finden schon eine Lösung", flüsterte Sally einfühlsam und schaute dann über die Schulter zur Tür, wo eines der russischen Mitglieder Team Rainbows auf sie wartete. Wenig später führte er sie durch die spärlich beleuchtete Basis bis in ein kleines Büro.  
Baker war da, zusammen mit Six und dem großen Schotten Sledge. Dwight trat als erster ein, mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Hoffnung im Gesicht. Dahinter kamen Sally und schließlich Meg, der immer noch der Schlaf in den Augen hing.  
„Habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte Dwight aufgeregt und stütze sich mit dem Armen auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Baker und Six wechselten einen Blick und sofort wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Jungen.  
„Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen und schaute kurz zu Sledge, dann wieder zu Baker und schlussendlich zu Six, die ihm ein schmales Tablet reichte. Der Timer auf dem Stream war auf fünf Minuten gefallen.  
„Claudette?", fragte Dwight überrascht, als sein Blick auf den Bildschirm fiel. Sally und Meg schauten ihm vorsichtig über die Schulter, bevor er mit hysterischer Stimme rief: „Wo… Wo ist sie? Warum ist sie gefesselt?"  
„Das wissen wir nicht", antwortete Baker vorsichtig: „Bitte, setz dich."  
Dwight tastete nach einem Stuhl, ohne den Blick von Claudette zu nehmen und setzte sich unbeholfen nieder. Meg und Sally, denen bei dem Anblick ebenfalls das Herz in die Hose gerutscht war, blieben hinter ihm stehen und warteten auf eine Erklärung.  
„Das ist ein Livestream", sagte Six: „Wir haben ihn vor zwanzig Minuten entdeckt, es könnte allerdings noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir ihn zurückverfolgen können. Wir…"  
„Was ist das für eine Uhr?", wollte Dwight wissen: „Was passiert, wenn die fertig ist?"  
„Das wissen wir nicht", sagte Six und fügte eilig hinzu: „Aber wir glauben nicht, dass man ihr etwas antun wird. Schließlich brauchen sie sie als Schüssel für ihre Janusmaschine."  
„Ist das so ein Gerät?", fragte Sally: „der Stuhl, in dem sie sitzt?"  
Baker schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wo das herkommt?", fragte Meg.  
„Noch nicht", antwortete Six knapp: „Aber wir…"  
„Sie wacht auf", unterbrach Baker und deutete auf den Bildschirm des Tablets. Gerade als der Timer auf unter vier Minuten gefallen war, hatte Claudette langsam den Kopf gehoben.

Wo war sie? Was war geschehen? Claudette versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch dunkle Wolken umnebelten ihren Verstand und hielten sie davon ab, ihre Umgebung klar wahrzunehmen. Ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich taub und leblos an, ihr Kopf schien in dicke Polster gepackt worden zu sein und ein flaues Gefühl lag in ihrem Magen.  
Dann brachen die Kopfschmerzen über sie herein und mit einem Mal waren da Konturen, Farben, Finsternis. Sie befand sich an einem Ort, den sie nicht kannte, davon war Claudette überzeugt. Irgendetwas Hartes hatte sich um ihre Handgelenke geschlungen und als sie versuchte zur Seite zu blicken, stieß ihre Stirn gegen Widerstand.  
Endlich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und langsam kam ihre Sehkraft zurück. Ihre Brille befand sich immer noch auf ihrer Nase, doch sie lag schief und stand kurz davor abzufallen. Aber sie konnte sie nicht zurechtrücken. Ihre Arme ließen sich nicht bewegen, keinen Zentimeter.  
Claudette blickte nach unten und bemerkte, dass ihre Handgelenkte an einen Stuhl gefesselt waren. Panik schoss durch ihre Adern und schwer atmend schaute sie sich um. Sie befand sich in einem schmutzigen, fensterlosen Raum mit kahlen Wänden und steinernem Boden. Irgendwo hörte sie das dumpfe Brummen einer unbekannten Maschine und direkt vor ihr befand sich eine schwere, gnadenlose Metalltür.  
Claudette spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten, als langsam die Erinnerung zurückkehrte. Sie war Zuhause in ihrer Wohnung gewesen, zusammen mit Max und Chloe, zwei liebenswürdigen Kolleginnen. Dann hatte es plötzlich kräftig geklopft. Wenig später war jemand in ihre Wohnung gestürmt, hatte sie angegriffen, betäubt und verschleppt.  
Sie spuckte einen losen Knebel aus, der in ihrem Mund gesteckt hatte und schluckte anschließend ihre Angst hinunter. Es half nichts, sich verrückt zu machen. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, sie musste sich beruhigen und sie musste vor allem eins: hier raus!  
Zuerst versuchte sich Claudette an den metallenen Fesseln um ihre Handgelenkte. Verzweifelt zog und zerrte sie an den Vorrichtungen, doch sie gaben nicht nach. Dann spannte sie die Muskeln in ihren tauben Füßen an und versuchte sie auszustrecken, doch ihre Beine waren ebenfalls an Ort und Stelle fixiert. Letzten Endes warf sie den Kopf hin und her, doch damit verschlimmerte sie nur ihre eigenen Kopfschmerzen. Einer Flucht kam sie nicht näher.  
Angst griff nun wieder nach ihrem Herzen, drückte auf ihre Brust und schnürte ihr die Atemwege ab. Claudette war hilflos, konnte sich kaum bewegen und war ihrem Peiniger, wer auch immer das war, vollkommen ausgeliefert. Panisch schossen ihre Augen umher und suchten nach irgendeinem Anhalt, einem Indiz für ihren Aufenthaltsort, den Grund für ihre Entführung oder sonst irgendetwas. Doch da war nichts. Nur kalter Stein und eine verschlossene Tür.  
„MAX!"  
Claudette schrie so laut sie konnte. Ihre Fesseln erschwerte ihr das Luftholen und sie war immer noch benommen von dem Mittel, das gegen sie verwendet worden war. Wirkungslos verhallte ihr Ruf in der Dunkelheit.  
„CHLOE!"  
Von Angst geschüttelt versuchte Claudette den Kopf zu drehen, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf einen Gegenstand fiel, der sich bisher in der Finsternis einer Ecke verborgen hatte. Irgendetwas stand dort auf einem Tripod. Etwas das aussah wie…  
War das eine Kamera? Verdammt was ging hier nur vor? Claudette schnappte immer schneller nach Luft, als ihre Panik in einem neuen Höhepunkt gipfelte. Wieder riss sie an den Fesseln und bäumte sich wild auf, doch sie konnte ihren Körper kaum einen Zentimeter bewegen.  
Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihren Lippen, als plötzlich ein krachendes Geräusch von der Tür her erschallte. Es klang, als würde ein Riegel zur Seite geschoben werden. In Kürze würde irgendjemand den Raum betreten und Claudette hoffte inständig, dass es sich um einen Retter handelte.  
Knarrend schwang die Tür nach innen auf und gab den Blick auf zwei seltsame Gestalten frei. Claudette wusste sofort, dass es sich hierbei um keine Freunde handelte. Die Haltung, die Körpersprache und schon allein das Aussehen der Figuren war abstoßend und pervers.  
Die eine war etwa so groß wie ein kleiner Mensch, trug eine lange, blutrote Robe mit Kapuze und hielt das Gesicht hinter einer Schweinemaske verborgen. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Claudette, dass es sich wohl um einen echten Schweinekopf handeln musste und der Körperform nach zu urteilen steckte eine Frau unter der Maskerade.  
Die andere war eine kleine mechanische Puppe, die auf einem Dreirad saß und langsam neben der Schweinefrau in den Raum fuhr. Sie war in einen niedlichen, schwarzen Anzug gekleidet, trug weiße Handschuhe und hatte eine teuflische, bemalte Fratze als Gesicht. Es war vollkommen weiß, mit roten stechenden Augen und spiralenförmigen Markierungen auf den hervorstehenden Wangen. Abgerundet wurde die grässliche Erscheinung von schwarzen, den gesamten Kopf umringenden Haaren.  
Die Schweinefrau kam wortlos in den Raum, würdigte Claudette keines Blickes und ging stattdessen um die Gefangene herum. Bald hatte sie das Sichtfeld der Kanadierin verlassen und Claudette konnte hören, wie sie hinter ihr irgendwelche mechanische Vorkehrungen traf. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch viel mehr der Puppe, die bis kurz vor ihre Füße gefahren war und sie mit kalten, leblosen Augen anstarrte.  
Was ging hier nur vor?  
Die Schweinefrau kam nun auf der anderen Seite wieder in Sicht und ging hinüber zu der Kamera. Gemächlich nahm sie das Gerät von seinem Stativ und hielt es dann in der rechten Hand, während sie sich wieder hinter Claudette bewegte. Offenbar filmte sie nun über ihre Schulter, direkt in Richtung der Puppe, die sich dort vor der Gefangenen befand.  
Claudette zitterte vor Angst und konnte kaum ihre Tränen unterdrücken. Sie wusste nicht, was diese Frau von ihr wollte und warum sie eine Puppe in den Raum geholt hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den Kopf zu drehen und ihre Kidnapperin anzuschauen.  
„Wer bist du?", fragte Claudette, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Gnadenlose Stille erfüllte den Raum und sie konnte nur die kalte Visage der Puppe sehen.  
„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Claudette nun schluchzend: „Ich… Ich habe dir nichts getan. Bitte."  
Die Frau hinter Claudette zischte zum Zeichen, dass sie leise sein sollte. Dann, als ob sie zum Leben erwacht wäre, richtete die unheimliche Puppe ihre Augen direkt auf die Kanadierin. Zahnräder griffen hörbar ineinander, als sie den Mund öffnete und mit tiefer Stimme zu sprechen begann.  
„Hallo Claudette. Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen."

„Was zur Hölle", murmelte Meg schockiert, während sie das Geschehen aus dem Livestream verfolgte. Totenstille herrschte in dem kleinen Büro und aller Augen waren auf den Bildschirm des Tablets fixiert, wo Claudette soeben von einer diabolischen Puppe angesprochen wurde.  
„Hör mir gut zu", sagte das Männchen: „Denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Das Spiel, das ich spielen möchte, wird in Stufen ablaufen. Du wirst an mehrere Stationen gelangen, die es zu gewinnen gilt. Das finale Ziel ist jedoch sehr einfach. Du musst nur den Tunnel hinter mir zurücklegen und lebend ans Tageslicht gelangen. Damit ist das Spiel gewonnen und du bist frei. Auf dem Weg wirst du Mitspieler treffen und ihr werdet eine Gruppe bilden. Wie gut ihr euch bei euren Aufgaben unterstützt, bleibt jedoch euch überlassen."  
Man konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch ein leises Wimmern verriet den Zuschauern, dass Claudette von Panik ergriffen Todesängste durchlitt. Weder sie, noch die Leute in dem Büro konnten einen Sinn aus den Worten der Puppe schließen.  
„Das ist jedoch nicht alles", fuhr die Puppe fort, nachdem sie eine kurze Pause eingelegt hatte: „Das Spiel und die Aufgaben, die euch hier gestellt werden, hängen eng zusammen mit einem anderen Spiel für einen anderen Spieler. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dieser Spieler uns in genau diesem Moment aufmerksam zusieht. Am Ende macht es jedoch keinen Unterschied, sie wird so oder so an unserem Spiel teilnehmen."  
Der Kopf der Puppe drehte sich nun in Richtung der Kamera und Meg lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als die aufgemalten Augen sie direkt anstarrten.  
„Rainbow Six, ich spreche nun direkt an sie. Wenn sie das hier sehen, haben sie Glück gehabt, denn sie werden nun die Regeln unseres Spiels erfahren. Aber kommen wir zuerst zu unserem Spielfeld."  
Sally warf einen schnellen Blick auf Six, die allem Anschein nach von der Puppe direkt angesprochen worden war. Aufmerksam verfolgte die Anführerin den Vortrag des Männchens.  
„Paris ist eine der ältesten Städte Europas. Sie war lange Zeit die Hauptstad einer Nation, die über Jahrhunderte hinweg die Menschen in vielen Teilen der Welt versklavt und mit Krieg überzogen hat. Auch heute noch ist sie ein wichtiges Zentrum für jene, die diese Welt unterdrücken.  
Team Rainbow hat es sich auf die Fahne geschrieben diese Gesellschaft von Schmarotzern und Sklaventreibern zu verteidigen, also bitte. Stellen wir ihren Schwur auf die Probe. Am Ende jeder Station, die Claudette und ihre Kameraden durchlaufen, wird ein Angriff auf das Stadtgebiet von Paris durchgeführt werden. Das Ziel wird zu Beginn jeder Station bekanntgegeben, sie haben also ein kleines Zeitfenster, um ihre Verteidigung vorzubereiten.  
Damit uns zwischen den Stationen nicht langweilig wird, habe ich außerdem meine liebsten Alpträume losgeschickt um die schlafenden Bürger von Paris aus ihren Betten zu zerren und als Mahnmale über der Stadt aufzuhängen. Ich glaube, ein gewisser Herr namens Benedict Baker wird aufhorchen, wenn ich die Namen Myers, Chase und Sawyer nenne."  
Die Puppe legte eine kurze Pause ein und bevor sie sich wieder Claudette zuwandte, fügte sie hinzu: „Am Morgengrauen dürfen sie selbst entscheiden, ob sie das Spiel gewonnen haben."  
Plötzlich wackelte die Kamera und bewegte sich seitwärts um die Szene herum, sodass sich das Blickfeld wieder Claudette richtet. Wenig später fixierte sich das Bild, als die Schweinfrau die Kamera zurück auf den Tripod stellte.  
„Kommen wir zur ersten Station", sagte die Puppe: „Der Stuhl, in dem du dich befindest, Claudette, ist ein spezielles Design meines alten Meisters. Er erlaubt es dir, zu entkommen. Alles was du dazu tun musst, ist die Arme nach außen zu ziehen, bis sich die Fesseln lösen. Der Mechanismus ist einwandfrei. Unsere erste Station kann dadurch gewonnen werden, dass du dich innerhalb einer Minute aus dem Stuhl befreist. Ansonsten schließen sich die Fesseln für immer und das Spiel ist aus."  
Claudette versuchte bereits panisch, sich loszureißen, doch es half nichts. Ihre Arme ließen sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Offenbar musste das Spiel erst beginnen, bevor sie sich befreien durfte.  
„Wie versprochen nun mein erstes Ziel für diesen Abend", sagte die Puppe und ein Fenster wurde eingeblendet, das einen gefüllten Nachtclub zeigte. Jugendliche tummelten sich auf der Tanzfläche und schienen die beste Zeit ihres Lebens zu genießen. In manchen Ecken hatten sich Liebende fest umschlungen und auf einem Podest heizte ein DJ die Stimmung an.  
„Somit ist alles gesagt", murmelte die Puppe und setzte das Dreirad in Bewegung. Langsam vollführte sie eine Wende und steuerte auf die Tür zu, während sie sagte: „Komm, Amanda, gehen wir und lassen wir das Spiel beginnen."  
Kurz nachdem die Puppe und die Schweinefrau, die offenbar Amanda hieß, aus dem Bild verschwunden waren, hallte das Krachen einer zuschlagenden Tür durch den Raum. Dann herrschte wieder Stille.  
„Stellen sie sieben Teams zusammen", kommandierte Six und stand energisch auf, während Sledge aufmerksam seine Befehle entgegennahm. „Verteilt euch gleichmäßig über die Stadt, sodass ihr sofort eingreifen könnt."  
Der große Schotte nickte und rannte sofort aus dem Büro, währen die kurzgewachsene Befehlshaberin auf einen roten Knopf drückte und zum Heulen eines schrillen Alarms über ein Mikrofon eine Durchsage ausgab.  
„Das ist keine Übung", sagte sie: „Alle Operatoren sofort im Innenhof in voller Kampfausrüstung angetreten. Sledge hat das Kommando. Ich wiederhole, das ist keine Übung."  
Trotz all des Lärms, den der Alarm verursachte, hatten Meg, Sally und vor allem Dwight keine Sekunde lang den Blick von dem Tablet genommen, wo in der linken oberen Ecke erneut ein Timer erschienen war. Er stand auf einer Minute.

Claudette schaute panisch auf die kleine, digitale Uhr, die Amanda neben der Kamera aufgestellt hatte. Soeben war eine Sirene ertönt und die rote sechzig hatte einer neunundfünfzig Platz gemacht. Dann achtundfünfzig, siebenundfünfzig, sechsundfünfzig…  
Panisch blickte die Kanadierin hinunter auf ihre gefesselten Handgelenke. Was musste sie tun? Die Arme zur Seite ziehen, hatte die Puppe gesagt. Aber sie waren doch gefesselt und rührten sich nicht. Wie sollte das funktionieren?  
Claudette drückte ihre Arme zur Seite und zu ihrer großen Überraschung konnte sie die Metallringe um ihre Gelenke plötzlich nach außen verschieben. Sie traf zwar auf Wiederstand und musste alle Kraft aufwenden, doch es ging. Sie musste nur immer weiter drücken und sie wäre frei. Zumindest, wenn den Worten der Puppe Glauben geschenkt werden durfte.  
Gerade als ihre Hände über die Armlehnten hinauswanderten und die Drähte an den Fesseln sichtbar wurden, spüre sei ein leichtes Kribbeln an ihrer Schläfe. Nachdem sie die Arme einen weiteren Zentimeter bewegte hatte, wurde es stärker und wuchs plötzlich zu einem zischenden Brennen an. Schreiend ließ Claudette ihre Handgelenke wieder zurückfallen, um den elektrischen Strom im Ring um ihren Kopf zu unterbrechen.  
Die Uhr war nun bei fünfundvierzig Sekunden und langsam wurde Claudette klar, wo der Haken and er Sache lag. Sie saß in einem elektrischen Stuhl. Je weiter sie ihre Arme nach draußen bewegte, umso stärker wurde der Strom, der durch den metallenen Rahmen geleitet und in ihren Kopf geführt wurde. Doch es war der einzige Weg sich zu befreien.  
Claudette schaute hinüber auf die Uhr und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie dachte an die Drohung der Puppe, die Fesseln an ihrem Stuhl für immer zuschnappen zu lassen, sollte sie sich nicht innerhalb einer Minute befreien können.  
Panik schnürte Claudette die Kehle zu, doch sie musste sich beruhigen und zusammenreisen. Sie hatte bereits Erfahrung mit Schmerzen. Sie konnte mit ihnen umgehen. Dieser mechanische Mistkerl hatte sich definitiv die Falsche für seine kranken Spielchen ausgesucht, wenn er glaubte, dass sie einfach so klein beigeben würde.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen spannte Claudette ihre Muskeln an und gerade als die Uhr auf fünfunddreißig Sekunden fiel, spürte sie die Elektrizität zurückkehren. Zuerst nur leicht, doch dann immer stärker. Eindrücke und Gefühle regten sich in ihren Erinnerungen, erwachten und schoben sich vor ihr geistiges Auge. Es waren Erinnerungen an den Doktor und seine grausamen Foltermethoden. Der Unterschied war hier, dass sie sich die Qualen selbst zufügte.  
Mit einem Schrei gab sie nach und erschlaffte, sodass ihre Arme zurück in die Ausgangsposition fielen. Sie war ihrer Befreiung kein Stück nähergekommen. Schwer keuchend und mit wässrigen Augen schaute sie auf die Uhr und erkannte unter Schreck, dass ihr gerade Mal zwanzig Sekunden blieben.  
Knurrend sammelte Claudette ihre Kräfte, versuchte ihr Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen und bereitete sich auf die Tortur vor. Sie atmete tief durch und verharrte für einen Moment. Dann drückte sie ihre Arme wieder nach draußen und spürte, wie brennend heiße Elektrizität an ihrer Schläfe ansetzte. Es tat weh, doch es war auszuhalten.  
Sie musste weitermachen. Sie musste ausbrechen, bevor die Zeit nach unten lief. Fauchend drückte sie immer weiter und ab einem gewissen Punkt wurde ihr zunehmend schwarz vor Augen. Der elektrische Strom ließ ihre Glieder schlottern und verursachte Krämpfe in allen möglichen Körperteilen. Mit einem Schrei versuchte sie ihre Schmerzen zu kanalisieren und drückte immer weiter.  
Noch zehn Sekunden.  
Blasen entstanden auf ihrer Stirn, als der Strom ihre Haut verbrannte und Claudette konnte fühlen, wie sie langsam aber sicher das Bewusstsein verlor. Der Geruch ihres eigenen versengten Fleischs stieg ihr in die Nase, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, Herrin über ihre Muskeln zu bleiben.  
Dann, als sie beinahe hatte aufgeben wollen, öffneten sich die Metallringe einen Spalt breit. Claudette erstarrte in ihrer Haltung und zog verzweifelt an ihren Armen, doch es war zu wenig. Sie musste noch etwas weiter nach außen drücken.  
Knisternde Blitze entluden sich an ihrem Körper und sie konnte ihre Zähne klappern hören. Mittlerweile war ihr ganzer Körper taub und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch etwas fühlte. Nur noch ein kleines Stück…  
Mit einem gequälten Schrei mobilisierte sie ihre letzten Reserven und riss mit aller Kraft die Arme nach draußen. Ein brennender Stromschlag schoss durch ihren Körper, bevor er mit einem Mal erstarb. Wieder ertönte die Sirene und die Fesseln um Claudettes Gelenke sprangen klickend auf.  
Keuchend fiel sie nach vorne und landete schmerzhaft auf allen Vieren. Der Steinboden war schmutzig und kalt und jede Berührung ihrer verbrannten Finger mit irgendeiner Oberfläche löste stechende Qualen aus.  
In Tränen ausbrechend verharrte sie für eine Weile, bevor sie vorsichtig nach ihrer Schläfe tastete und sofort zurückzuckte, als ihre Finger die wunden Verbrennungen berührten. Anschließend hob sie den Kopf und schaute auf die Uhr. Sie war bei drei Sekunden stehen geblieben.  
Claudettes Blick glitt hinüber zu der metallenen Tür, die einen Spalt breit offenstand. Es war der Weg zur nächsten Station. Ihr einziger Weg nach draußen.

Six befand sich in einem angeregten Gespräch mit der GIGN, als Claudette sich endlich aus dem Stuhl befreit hatte und zitternd zu Boden fiel. Sally und Meg atmeten erleichtert auf. Der Athletin waren Zornestränen in die Augen gestiegen, als sie Claudette hatte leiden sehen, doch sie war froh, dass sie es geschafft hatte.  
Die Kanadierin war vielleicht eine schüchterne, zurückhaltende und feinfühlige Person, doch in Extremsituation schreckte sie nicht davor zurück, zu tun was nötig war. Meg vertraute ihr, dass sie durchhielt, bis Team Rainbow sie retten würde.  
Sally hatte derweil Dwight behutsam am Arm berührt und nahm ihm vorsichtig das Tablet aus der Hand. Ein normales, nichtmilitärisches Gerät wäre wohl unter dem Druck seiner Finger, die sich Kraftvoll um das Gehäuse geklammert hatte, eingebrochen. Er machte den Eindruck, als hätte er all die Schmerzen, die Claudette soeben erfahren hatte, doppelt und dreifach selbst durchlebt. In gewisser Weise war dies wohl auch der Fall gewesen.  
„Schau dir das nicht weiter an", mahnte Sally sanft, doch Dwight schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein", rief er: „Ich lasse sie nicht allein."  
„Dwight, du…", murmelte Meg und suchte nach Worten: „Du kannst ihr im Moment nicht helfen. Du machst dich nur selbst fertig."  
„Sie haben recht", fügte Baker hinzu. Claudette schob derweil langsam die Tür auf und der Stream wurde nun von einer anderen Kamera aus fortgeführt, die sich im Gang hinter der Metalltür befand. Vorsichtig trat Claudette hinaus in den kahlen Betonkorridor und ging langsam in die Dunkelheit.  
„Nein", knurrte Dwight und klammer sich wieder um das Tablet. Sally und Meg tauschten einen Blick aus und beschlossen stumm, ihn gewähren zu lassen. Genau so wenig wie Dwight Claudette helfen konnte, konnten sie ihm im Moment beistehen. Dwight musste tatenlos verharren, während seine Freundin gefoltert wurde.  
Live.  
„Baker", sagte Six, während sie das Telefon zurücklegte. Offenbar hatte sie ihr Gespräch mit der GIGN beendet.  
„Diese… Puppe hat ihren Namen erwähnt", rief sie und stütze sich mit den Händen auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab: „Diese Alpträume… Myers, Chase und Sawyer… Können sie sich einen Reim auf die machen?"  
„Ja", nickte Baker grimmig: „Nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Entitus vor zwei Jahren haben wir eine Liste von Massenmördern erstellt, die als mögliche Killer in Frage kommen könnten. Michael Myers, Kenneth Chase und Bubba Sawyer standen ganz oben. Alle drei haben dutzende Leben auf ihrem Gewissen, haben auf grausamste Weise Menschen massakriert und sind danach spurlos verschwunden."  
Baker schaute Six nun eindringlich an.  
„Wenn die auf Paris losgelassen werden, haben wir ein Problem."  
„Wir haben bereits ein Problem", sagte Six, stand auf und marschierte eiligen Schrittes um ihren Schreibtisch herum. Im Vorbeigehen kommandierte sie: „Ich will alle Akten über die drei auf meinem Tisch haben, so schnell es geht. Und sie, Sally, halten sich hier bereit, falls wir sie benötigen."  
Mit diesen Worten lief sie aus dem Büro und den Gang hinunter.

„Aufgepasst", rief Sledge mit erhobener Stimme, nachdem er die im Hof angetretenen Operatoren eilig zu sieben Teams zusammengestellt hatte. „Die White Masks haben vor einer viertel Stunde angekündigt diese Nacht mehrere Anschläge auf Paris durchzuführen. Der Erste zielt auf einen Nachtclub ab und wird wohl jeden Moment beginnen. Jedes Team setzt sich in einen Jeep und rückt aus in die Stadt. Auf dem Weg werde ich die einzelnen Befehle durchgeben. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, los, los!"  
Hastig liefen die Operatoren nun auf die schweren Militärfahrzeuge zu, die keine zehn Sekunde mit dröhnenden Motoren in Richtung Stadt davon preschten. Sledge selbst saß im vordersten der Jeeps und griff zu einem Funkgerät an seine Schulter. Eilig nannte er jedem Team einen Stadtbezirk im Zentrum, sodass an jedem Ort eine Einsatzgruppe postiert sein würde. Dann, während Twitch neben ihm so schnell wie möglich und unter Einsatz der Sirene den Nachtverkehr navigierte, kontaktierte der Schotte Six und fragte: „Hier Sledge. Wissen wir mittlerweile wo sich der Nachtclub befindet?"  
„Noch nicht", gab Six zurück: „Polizei und GIGN geben alle Informationen an uns weiter, sobald sie erste Meldungen hereinbekommen."  
Ein kurzes Piepen beendete die Verbindung und Twitch warf einen besorgten Blick auf ihren Beifahrer. Jeder in Team Rainbow brannte darauf, den Terroristen ordentlich einzuheizen, doch sie konnten nichts unternehmen, solange sie nicht wussten, wo sie hinsollten. Glücklicherweise dauerte es jedoch nicht lange, bis sich erneut eine Stimme über das Funkgerät meldete.  
„Hier Dokkaebi. Die Polizei hat soeben Notrufe aus der Rue Quentin-Bauchart empfangen. Dort befinden sich mehrere Discos."  
„Verstanden", antwortete Sledge: „Team Orange und Gelb sind unterwegs. Alle anderen begeben sich weiter an ihre Positionen."  
Rauschend meldeten sich sechs Stimmen über den Funkverkehr und signalisierten, dass sie verstanden hatten. Twitch trat nun auf das Gaspedal und bog nach links ab. Mit quietschenden Reifen schoss sie an mehreren Taxis vorbei, die erschrocken am Straßenrand anhielten und den Einsatzfahrzeugen Platz machten. Jede Sekunde zählte.  
„Wie weit ist es noch?", fraget Sledge nervös, als Twitch eine rote Ampel ignorierte und wie eine Pistolenkugel über die Kreuzung raste.  
„Drei Minuten", antwortete die Französin, die das Gesicht wie immer unter einer Sturmhaube verborgen hatte. Sledge knurrte frustriert. Der Angriff war bereits in vollem Gange und drei Minuten waren zu viel.  
„Mach zwei draus", kommandierte er und aktivierte anschließend wieder sein Funkgerät: „Sledge an Dokkaebi, halte uns auf dem Laufenden. Wurden bereits Schüsse abgefeuert?"  
Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor die Koreanerin antwortete: „Ja. Es wurden Schüsse und mittlerweile auch ein Feuer gemeldet. Einsatzkräfte und GIGN sind unterwegs."  
„Sag ihnen, sie sollen die Umgebung sichern und sich zurückhalten. Die Feuerwehr soll erst mit den Löscharbeiten beginnen, sobald ich die Lage für sicher erkläre."  
„Verstanden", bestätigte Dokkaebi und Twitch fluchte unterdrückt. So schnell sie konnte nahm sie eine Kurve und schrammte mit dem rechten Vorderreifen kurz am Gehsteig entlang, bevor sie wieder in die Mitte der Fahrbahn zurückfand. Glücklicherweise waren die Straßen im Moment frei und sie konnte alles aus dem Fahrzeug herausholen, ohne auf andere Verkehrsteilnehmer achten zu müssen. Endlich bog sie auf ihre Zielstraße ein.  
Mit aller Kraft trat Twitch auf die Bremse, als ihr plötzlich flüchtende Passanten entgegenkamen. Es waren vorwiegend Jugendliche in Abendbekleidung, die Gesichter mit Angst erfüllt und sich gegenseitig über den Haufen rennend. Knatternde Schüsse halten durch die Nacht und etwa in der Mitte der Straße züngelten Flammen aus einem Gebäude.  
Noch bevor der Wagen vollständig zum Stehen gekommen war, sprangen die Operatoren bereits aus ihren Sitzen und hinunter auf den dunklen Asphalt. Mit angelegten Waffen sicherten Fuze und Capitao die Straße, während Frost den Flüchtenden signalisierte, in welche Richtung sie laufen sollten. Sledge drehte sich derweil zu dem zweiten Einsatzfahrzeug, aus dem soeben Team Gelb ausgestiegen war.  
„Zofia", rief der Schotte: „Ihr geht um das Gebäude herum und stürmt sofort durch den Hintereingang. Wir gehen vorne rein."  
„Jawohl!", bestätigte die Polin mit einem schnellen salutieren und deutete dann auf eine Seitenstraße. Team Gelb, das neben ihr aus Buck, Smoke, Ash und Echo bestand, leistete dem Befehl sofort Folge und lief mit angelegten Waffen um den Block herum. Mit grimmigem Blick wandte sich Sledge wieder seinen eigenen Leuten zu.  
Am unteren Ende der Straße kam nun eine vermummte Gestalt aus dem brennenden Gebäude gelaufen. Sie hielt eine AK in den Händen, hatte das Gesicht hinter einer weißen Kampfmaske versteckt und den Oberkörper in eine militärgrüne Jacke gehüllt.  
Gelassen legte der White Mask auf die Zivilisten an, doch bevor er das Feuer eröffnen konnte, hatte Fuze bereits mehrere Schüsse aus seinem eigenen Gewehr krachen lassen. Zischend pfiffen die Kugeln zwischen den Zivilisten hindurch, die sich schreiend duckten und stolperten, und trafen den Terroristen, der die angerückten Rainbow Operatoren erst im letzten Moment entdeckt hatte, direkt in die Brust. In einem Blutregen wurde er nach hinten geschleudert und ging zu Boden.  
„Vorwärts", rief Sledge und bedeutete seinem Team das Haus zu stürmen. Mit erhobenen Waffen eilten die Operatoren auf die Eingangstür zu, während am unteren Ende der Straße Blaulichter aufleuchteten. Die Polizei war eingetroffen. Die GIGN würde den gesamten Bau in kürze umstellt und den Block abgeriegelt haben, doch es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren. Wahrscheinlich befanden sich immer noch Zivilisten in der Disco und wurden in diesem Moment von amoklaufenden White Masks gejagt.  
Mit einem brutalen Fußtritt öffnete Fuze die Vordertür und sofort stürmten Capitao und Frost durch die Öffnung. Twitch warf ihre Drohne in den Vorraum und ging anschließend neben dem Eingang in die Hocke. Über eine Fernsteuerung an ihrem linken Unterarm konnte sie das Gerät präzise durch das Gebäude lenken. Sledge schaute derweil den fliehenden Zivilisten nach, die bereits von französischen Polizisten in Schutz genommen wurden. Dann wandte er sich um und lief selbst in die Disco.  
„Tango auf Galerie", rief Twitch plötzlich und Capitao riss sofort seine Waffe nach oben. Sein Ziel, ein vermummter Terrorist, hatte gerade eben auf Team Orange angelegt, doch bevor er einen Schuss abgeben konnte, wurde er bereits von mehrere Kugeln in Brust und Hals getroffen. Gurgelnd ging er zu Boden.  
„Ausgeschaltet", rief Capitao, während Fuze und Frost sein Flanken sicherten. Sledge, der sein Gewehr ebenfalls im Anschlag hielt, verschaffte sich eilig einen Überblick über die Lage. Die vier Operatoren befanden sich in einer großzügig ausgestatteten Eingangshallte. Ein roter Teppich führte nach vorne auf eine Tür zu. Dicke Marmorsäulen verliehen dem Raum ein antikes Flair, während links und rechts Treppen auf eine Galerie mit goldenem Geländer führten.  
Mehrere Türen führten von dort weiter in das Gebäude, doch aus allen drangen dunkle Rauchschwaden. Der obere Stock musste komplett in Flammen stehen. Trotzdem signalisierte Sledge, Frost, dass sie das Obergeschoss sichern sollte.  
Leise surrend rollte Twitchs kleine Drohne an den Operatoren vorbei und den roten Teppich entlang, während die Kanadierin auf die Treppen zuging. Fuze und Capitao deckten alle möglichen Angriffswinkel ab und Sledge befahl ihnen flüsternd, weiter in das Gebäude vorzurücken.  
Frost war unterdessen am oberen Ende der Galerie angekommen und schlich mit angelegter Waffe am Geländer entlang. Sie warf einen Blick in den ersten Raum und zuckte kurz zurück, als ihr die Hitze von Flammen entgegenschlug. Dieser Bereich war sicher. Wenn sich Feinde in dem Raum befanden, so waren sie längst gegrillt. Das selbe galt allerdings auch für Zivilisten. Eile war geboten, denn das Feuer drohte das Gebäude zu Einsturz zu bringen.  
Der zweite Raum auf der Galerie war ebenfalls den Flammen anheimgefallen, doch der dritte und letzte, bei dem es sich offensichtlich um eine kleine Bar handelte, war noch begehbar. Dunkle Rauchschwaden zogen über die Decke und vorsichtig drang Frost in das Zimmer vor. Während sie mit ihrer Waffe stets in die Ecken des Raumes zielte, wich sie sorgfältig den zerbrochenen Gläsern am Boden aus. Sie wollte kein Geräusch verursachen und ihre Anwesenheit verraten.  
Immer wieder schaute sie schnell über die Schulter und kontrollierte, ob sich jemand an sie anschlich. Doch allem Anschein nach war sie allein. Blieb nur noch ein Versteck, das sie noch nicht gesichert hatte.  
Langsam schlich Frost hinüber zur Theke und stieg über einen umgefallenen Tisch. Der Teppichboden und die knisternden Flammen nebenan verschluckten das Geräusch ihrer Schritte. Vorsichtig schlich die Kanadierin um den Tresen herum und zielte schlussendlich mit ihrer Waffe die gesamte Länge des Barbereichs hinab. Er war leer. Der Raum war sicher.  
„Oben ist alles klar", meldete Frost über Funk und wollte sich bereits zum Gehen wenden, als ihr eine Bewegung ins Auge fuhr. Sofort schnellte ihre Waffe nach oben und zielte auf die im Halbdunkel liegende Aushöhlung unter dem Waschbecken. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie bereits ein ängstliches Keuchen und nun war sie sich sicher: Jemand verbarg sich in der Dunkelheit.  
Blitzschnell lief Frost hinüber zu dem Versteck, stieß einen Stuhl zur Seite und richtete den Lauf ihrer Waffe auf den Terroristen, der sich dort unter der Theke versteckt hatte. Nur, dass da kein Terrorist war. Mit einem spitzen Aufschrei riss eine Kellnerin schützen die Arme über den Kopf. Weinend begann sie in Todesangst zu flehen.  
„GIGN", rief Frost und nahm sofort die Waffe nach unten. Zwar gehörte sie eigentlich nicht zur französischen Spezialeinheit, doch die Zivilistin würde der Name dieser Truppe viel eher beruhigen, als jener der kanadischen JTF2.  
„Sie sind in Sicherheit", sagte Frost nun eindringlich und griff resolut nach den Armen der unter Schock stehenden Dame. Mit verweinten und in Panik geweiteten Augen, starrte sie der Soldatin entgegen. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus und versuchte stolpernd auf die Beine zu kommen.  
„Kommen sie da raus", befahl Frost eindringlich: „Und folgen sie mir."  
Anschließend packte sie die Frau am Handgelenkt und meldete über ihr Funkgerät: „Hier Frost. Oberer Stock ist sicher. Eskortiere eine Zivilistin nach draußen."  
Gerade als sie ihren kurzen Lagebericht beendet hatte, meldete sich Zofia: „Team Gelb in Stellung. Wir gehen jetzt rein."  
Einen Augenblick später erschütterte eine Explosion das Gebäude und die Französin klammerte sich mit einem panischen Schrei an ihre Retterin. Frost griff sofort nach ihrer Sekundärwaffe und sicherte ihre Fluchtroute, während sie die Dame hinter sich herzog. Sie musste sie so schnell wie möglich nach draußen bringen und sich wieder ihrem Team anschließen.

Mit einem Aufschrei wurde der japanische Operator Echo nach hinten weggeschleudert, als eine Sprengfalle an der Hintertür ausgelöst worden war. Buck und Ash, die nicht direkt vor der Tür gestanden hatten, wandten die verzogenen Gesichter von der Hitze ab, während Zofia und Smoke fluchend ihre Waffen auf die Tür anlegte. Rauchend hing sie noch kurz in den Angeln, bevor sie krachend zu Boden fiel.  
„Stellung halten", schrie Zofia und wandte sich sofort zu Echo um, der unter Schmerzen stöhnend am Boden lag. Während ihre drei Kameraden die Tür sicherten, zog sie den Japaner aus der Schusslinie und kontrollierte ihn umgehend auf Verletzung. Blut beschmierte ihre Hände, als sie über sein Gesicht abtastete. Die Splitterbombe war direkt auf Kopfhöhe angebracht worden, doch glücklicherweise war es keine allzu starke Ladung gewesen. Echo lebte noch.  
„Fuck", murmelte der Japaner und tastete vorsichtig sein Gesicht ab. Als er aufstehen wolle, drückte ihn Zofia zurück zu Boden und kommandierte: „Bleib liegen. Ich fordere MedEvac an."  
„Leck mich", knurrte Echo und schob ihre Hand zur Seite: „Rein da mit euch, ich komm schon klar."  
Zofia nickte grimmig und half Echo, sich aufzusetzen. Vorsichtig lehnte sie ihn an eine Wand, wo er zitternd sitzen blieb. Echo war vielleicht verwundet, doch er war ein harter Brocken. Den White Masks musste schon etwas mehr einfallen, als eine Sprengfalle um ihm den Rest zu geben und sein Wille war ungebrochen. Trotzdem hatten sie ihn für den Moment außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
„Echo ist verwundet", meldete Zofia über Funk: „Team Gelb dringt weiter vor."  
„Zeigts ihnen", knurrte Echo, während sich Zofia wieder ihrem Team anschloss. Einmal schaute sie noch über die Schulter auf den Japaner, bevor sie Smoke zweimal kräftig auf die Schulter klopfte. Sofort stürmte der Engländer durch die Hintertür und ging in die Knie. Seine Schrotflinte zielte einen langen Gang hinab, den er regungslos sicherte, während seine Kameraden hinter ihm ebenfalls durch die Tür kamen.  
Buck und Ash schlichen nun links und rechts von ihm vorbei, während Zofia hinter ihm in Deckung ging. Die Polin war die Anführerin des Stoßtrupps und als solche verlangte die Doktrin von ihr, sich möglichst aus der Schusslinie zu halten. Während Smoke weiterhin auf das untere Ende des Ganges zielte, gingen Buck und Ash in Stellung, um eine Tür auf der linken Seite zu stürmen.  
Der Kanadier zählte kurz mit den Fingern nach unten, bevor die beiden zeitgleich in den Raum stürmten. Keine Sekunde später krachten zwei Schüsse durch die Luft und ein Schrei hallte den Gang entlang. Zofia bedeutete Smoke, weiter vorzudringen und lugte anschließend selbst in den Raum.  
„Sicher", sagte Buck und lud grimmig seine Schrotflinte nach. Auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen lag in mitten einer sich ausbreitenden Blutlacke der leblose Körper eines White Mask. Eine rauchende Schusswunde prangte in seiner Brust.  
Während Zofia sich wieder dem Gang zuwandte streckte Buck Ash, die auf dem Boden lag, die Hand hin. Fluchend kam die rothaarige FBI Operatorin auf die Beine.  
„Hat er dich erwischt?", fragte Buck. Ash schaute schnell an sich hinab und fuhr mit den Fingern über den blutigen Kratzer an ihrer Seite.  
„Nein", schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nur ein Streifschuss."  
Ash gehörte zu jenen Operatoren, die Geschwindigkeit übermäßiger Panzerung vorzogen, weshalb sie kaum mehr als eine leichte Einsatzweste trug. Die Panzerplatten schützten gerade so ihren Brustbereich. Wieder einmal hatte sich ihre Philosophie bewährt und der panische Hechtsprung nach links hatte ihr das Leben gerettet.  
Smoke war derweil weiter den Gang nach unten gerückt und Zofia hatten den zweiten Raum auf der linken Seite gesichert. Es handelte sich um ein Büro, in dem wohl die geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten der Disco geregelt wurden und mit einem polnischen Fluch ließ sie den Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten.  
An der linken Wand lagen die Leichen zwei Bediensteter. Ihre Hemden zeigten den Namen der Disco und mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen waren sie achtlos in der Ecke deponiert worden. Tiefe Schusswunden klafften in ihren Körpern, sie waren also zweifellos tot. Der Schreibtisch war zum Bombenlabor umfunktioniert worden und Zofia konnte sich vorstellen, dass hier die Sprengfalle, die sich an der Hintertür befunden hatte, scharf gemacht worden war.  
Mit professioneller Ruhe kontrollierte die Polin ihre Wut und machte auf den Absätzen kehrt. Wieder im Gang signalisierte sie ihrem Team, dass der Raum sicher war und bedeutete den Operatoren dann, weiter in die Disco vorzudringen.

Während Frost auf die Galerie hinaufstieg, bewegten sich Sledge, Fuze und Capitao langsam auf die große Tür am Ende der Eingangshalle zu. Sie stand sperrangelweit offen und der dahinterliegender Raum lag im Dunkeln. Erst als Capitao mit seinem Taclight in den Durchgang leuchtete, erkannten die Soldaten, dass es sich um ein Treppenhaus handelte. Breite Stufen führten dort nach unten und machten bereits nach wenigen Metern einen Knick nach links. Die Leiche eines Sicherheitsangestellten der Disco lag auf der Stiege.  
„Twitch", funkte Sledge: „Wir brauchen Informationen."  
„Die Treppe führt in die Disco", kam die Antwort der Französin, die mit ihrer Drohne das Gebäude erkundete: „Ihr könnt vorstoßen, das Stiegenhaus ist sicher."  
Ohne einen Befehl abzuwarten, drangen Fuze und Capitao weiter in das Gebäude vor. Vorsichtig stiegen sie über den Leichnam hinweg, ohne ihre Blicke aus den Visieren zu nehmen. Sie vertrauten Twitch, doch das Blickfeld der kleinen Drohne war limitiert. Es war immer möglich, dass einer der White Masks dem kleinen Späher entwischte.  
„Team Gelb in Stellung. Gehen jetzt rein.", tönte es aus ihren Headsets, bevor eine Explosion die Wände erzittern ließ. Die Operatoren hielten inne und gingen in Verteidigungsstellung. Angespannte Stille machte sich breit, bevor wenig später die Meldung durchgegeben wurde: „Echo ist verwundet. Team Gelb dringt weiter vor."  
Capitao fluchte leise, doch Sledge blieb ruhig. Wortlos gab er das Zeichen, vorzurücken und setzte sich in Bewegung. Die schweren Einsatzstiefel der Operatoren quietschten leise auf dem harten Plastikboden der Treppe, die laut Aufklärung nach unten in den eigentlichen Aufenthaltsbereich führte. Fuze hinterließ eine Spur aus roten Fußabdrücken, da er durch das Blut der Leiche weiter oben gelaufen war. Außer den Polizeisirenen von vor der Tür war nichts zu hören. Die Soundanlage schien wohl zerstört oder deaktiviert worden zu sein. Vielleicht wollten die White Masks ihren Gegnern keine Lärmdeckung gewähren.  
„Ich bin jetzt auf der Tanzfläche", ertönte Twitch in ihren Headsets: „Zwei Tangos sind… Nein, drei. Drei Tangos haben sich hinter umgeworfenen Tischen verschanzt, etwa sechs Meter links von eurem Eingang. Sie haben mich nicht entdeckt."  
„Verstanden"; gab Sledge flüsternd zurück, gerade als das untere Ende der Treppe in Sicht kam. Die leblosen Körper von zwei Jugendlichen in Partykleidung lagen im Pfad der Operatoren und dunkles Blut floss in schmalen Rinnsalen die Stufen hinunter.  
Sledge drehte sich zu Capitao und gab ihm das Handzeichen für Flashbang. Der Brasilianer nickte, senkte seine Waffe und zog eine Blendgranate aus einer Halterung an seiner taktischen Weste. Sie wussten zwar, wo sich die White Masks befanden, doch sie konnten keine tödliche Gewalt anwenden, solange sie über keine direkte Sichtlinie verfügten. Es bestand immer noch die Chance von lebenden Zivilisten im Kampfgebiet.  
Fuze stellte sich nah neben der Tür in Kampfhaltung bereit. Capitao kam sofort hinter ihm und steckte einen Finger durch den Ring an der Blendgranate. Sledge holte tief Luft, während er mit seinem Sturmgewehr den Eingang in die Disco sicherte. Der Saal lag im Halbdunkel, die meisten der Scheinwerfer waren zerstört worden und eine Discokugel, die langsam rotierte, reflektierte irgendwo außerhalb des Blickfelds der Operatoren das einfallende Restlicht. Totenstille griff um sich.  
Dann nickte Sledge und Capitao zog den Stift aus der Granate. In einer fließenden Bewegung warf er die Blendgranate durch die Türöffnung und griff gleichzeitig nach seiner Waffe. Fuze, der mit dem Timing der Betäubungsgeräte perfekt vertraut war, wartete die notwendige Zeit ab, bevor er direkt nach dem lauten Lichtblitz in die Disco stürmte.  
Mit der AK im Anschlag verschaffte sich Fuze einen Überblick über die Lage und entdeckte sofort eine vermummte Gestalt, die sich schreiend einen Arm vor Das Gesicht gerissen hatte. In ihren Händen befand sich eine Maschinenpistole und es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis Fuze den Mann mit drei gezielten Schüssen eliminiert hatte. Krachend fiel er zu Boden.  
Zwei Meter neben dem Gefallenen sprang ein weiterer Terrorist hinter einem umgefallenen Tisch hervor und entlud seine AK ziellos in Richtung Tanzfläche. Die Kugeln fuhren in die Leichen, die überall verstreut lagen und verfehlten den russischen Operatoren um mehrere Meter. Zielgenau riss Fuze sein eigenes Gewehr herum und erwiderte das Feuer. Der Kopf des Mannes verschwand in einer Blutwolke, als er von Kugeln durchlöchert wurde.  
Sledge war derweil hinter Fuze in den Raum gestürmt und schaute sich aufmerksam um. Capitao tauchte neben ihm auf und sicherte die rechte Seite, während Fuze nach links zielte. Alle Winkel waren abgedeckt, doch es gab ein Problem.  
„Twitch, wo ist der dritte?", rief Sledge in sein Funkgerät, doch bevor die Französin antworten konnte, kam die Antwort hinter einer Säule hervorgerufen: „Hier, du Schweineficker."  
Das Gesicht hinter einer weißen Maske verborgen trat ein bewaffneter Mann in den Blickwinkel der Rainbow Operatoren. Seine Maschinenpistole, die Fuze als P90 erkannte, hielt der Terrorist in der Rechten, während er mit der Linken ein junges Mädchen mit sich zerrte. Sie war gerade Mal sechzehn Jahre alt und somit eigentlich viel zu jung für diesen Club. Sie musste sich wohl hereingeschmuggelt haben. Ihr Gesicht war verschmiert mit Tränen und Blut, eine Schnittwunde zog sich quer über ihren Arm und ihre Glieder zitterten in Todesängsten.  
Sofort richteten sich die Waffen aller drei Soldaten auf den Geißelnehmer, der sich geschickt hinter seiner Gefangenen versteckte. Er hatte einen Arm um ihren Hals geschlungen und der Lauf der P90 drückte schmerzhaft in ihre Wange.  
„Ihr seid spät dran", spottete der Terrorist und verpasste dem Mädchen dann einen schmerzhaften Stoß mit dem Knie: „Hör auf zu flennen, du Schlampe."  
Sledge senkte nun seine Waffe und trat zwischen Fuze und Capitao, die immer noch auf den Terrorristen zielten, zwei Schritte nach vorne.  
„Lass sie gehen", forderte Sledge mit eiserner Stimme. Es missfiel ihm zutiefst, mit Terroristen zu verhandeln und am liebsten hätte er dem Kerl eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Die Lage war fatal und der Mann kontrollierte die Situation. Die einzige Chance bestand darin, ihn zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. Dazu musste Sledge ihm wohl oder übel sein Leben versprechen.  
Das Mädchen in den Händen des Terroristen schluchzte leise, doch sie unternahm keine Versuche sich zu befreien. In starrer Angst schaute sie Sledge direkt in die Augen und flehte um ihr Leben. Sie wollte nicht sterben.  
„Alles wird gut", sagte Sledge so beruhigend er konnte und wandte sich dann wieder an den White Mask: „Lass sie gehen und du bekommst eine faire Verhandlung."  
„Ein Leben gegen ein Leben", rief der Terrorist und lachte heißer: „Fairer geht's doch gar nicht, oder? Warum sollte ich ihr nicht gleich ein schönes Loch in ihr hübsches Gesicht blasen, dann haben wir´s hinter uns."  
Schüsse knallten durch das Gebäude und Capitao zuckte kurz nach rechts. Sledge, Fuze und der Terrorist blieben vollkommen ruhig und das Mädchen schloss verrückt vor Angst die Augen. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen nach unten und der Schotte spürte, dass ihm die Zeit ausging.  
„Sie ist unschuldig", sagte er: „Lass sie gehen und du bekommst mich."  
Fuze und Capitao schauten beide kurz zu ihrem Gruppenführer, ihre Waffen blieben jedoch zielgenau auf den White Mask gerichtet.  
„Unschuldig soll sie sein?", rief der Terrorist und verfiel in einen heißeren Tonfall, der ihn ein wenig verrückt klingen ließ. „Sag ihnen deinen Namen, Mädchen."  
Die junge Dame versuchte etwas zu sagen, ihre Worte kamen jedoch nur stotternd und abgehakt daher. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
„LOS!", rief der White Mask und rammte ihr das Knie in den Rücken. Nach einem kurzen Schrei holte die Kleine tief Luft und stammelte: „E… Elise M… M… Moreau"  
Frost war mittlerweile ebenfalls in der Disco erschienen und stellte sich mit erhobener Waffe neben Fuze. Sie hatte keine Chance gehabt, sich unbemerkt an den Terroristen anzuschleichen, da sich der Eingang direkt in seinem Blickfeld befunden hatte.  
„Elise, was für ein hässlicher Name", spottet der White Mask kurz und lachte dann hysterisch, bevor er fortfuhr: „Seht ihr die Schuhe an Louises Füßen? Ich bin mir sicher, die wurden in irgendeinem Sklavenloch in Bangladesch gefertigt. Und dieses abscheuliche T-Shirt…"  
Er riss kurz am Kragen des Mädchens und schaute auf den Waschzettel im Inneren.  
„Made in Taiwan", knurrte der Terrorist: „Dacht ich´s mir doch. Wahrscheinlich Kinderarbeit obendrauf. Also erzähl mir nichts von Unschuld."  
„Lass sie gehen", forderte Sledge, dem die Optionen ausgingen: „Oder du wirst diesen Ort nicht lebend verlassen."  
„Dann ist ja alles geklärt", schrie der White Mask wütend und bevor einer der Operatoren reagieren konnte, betätigte er den Abzug seiner Waffe.


	9. Die zweite Station

**Die zweite Station**

Meg ließ sich mit müden Augen neben Dwight auf das Sofa fallen und starrte auf den Laptop, der auf den Oberschenkeln ihres Freundes ruhte. Der Schlaf haftete immer noch an ihren Gliedern, doch diese Nacht würde sie nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Nicht so lange Claudette in diesem makabren Spießrutenlauf steckte.  
Der Bildschirm des Laptops, den man ihnen anstatt Dokkaebis Tablet gegeben hatte, zeigte den Livestream, der über das Darkweb in alle Welt ausgestrahlt wurde und in dem eine ängstliche Kanadierin langsam einen dunklen Gang entlangschlich. Ihre Haltung war gebückt, ihre Schritte vorsichtig, doch ihr Blick zeugte von Durchhaltewillen.  
Immer wieder kam es zu einem Schnitt und einem Wechsel der Kameraposition, während Claudette durch das Gewölbe wanderte. Die White Masks waren aktiv dabei, das Geschehen aufzuzeichnen und Regie zu führen. Kein Moment sollte den stummen Augen entgegen.  
Am der linken, unteren Ecke hatte Meg vor fünf Minuten eine Zahl neben einem kleinen, kopfförmigen Symbol entdeckt, bei der es sich nur um die Zuschauerzahl handeln konnte. Seit dem Beginn des Streams war sie beständig nach oben gestiegen und hatte vor kurzem die fünftausend überschritten.  
„Meg?"  
Die Athletin schaute auf und entdeckte Feng, Nea und David, die gefolgt von Max und einer wankenden Anna in den Aufenthaltsraum traten. Sie mussten wohl von dem Alarm geweckt worden sein. Gähnend näherten sie sich und schauten Meg mit besorgten Blicken an.  
„Meg, was ist passiert?", fragte Nea und schaute kurz zu Dwight, der seinen Blick nicht von dem Bildschirm genommen hatte. Meg atmete kurz durch und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf den Bildschirm. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Situation erklären sollte. Am besten verschafften sie sich einfach selbst ein Bild.  
„Was ist…", stammelte Feng, nachdem sie sich zu Meg heruntergebeugt hatte. Dann schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund. Nea und David wollten natürlich sofort wissen, was die kleine Asiatin dermaßen schockiert hatte und warfen eilig ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Bildschirm.  
„Fuck", fluchte Nea: „Ist das Claudette?"  
Meg nickte.  
„Wo ist sie?", fragte Feng und schaute schnell zwischen Dwight und Meg hin und her. Die Athletin antwortete betrübt: „Das wissen wir nicht. Aber Team Rainbow versucht das Signal zu orten. Die gesamte Truppe ist nach Paris beordert worden."  
„Ich verstehe nicht", stammelte Nea. „Wo habt ihr das Video her?"  
„Das ist ein Livestream" erklärte Meg: „Läuft übers Darkweb und hat schon fünftausend Zuschauer."  
„Fünftausend?!"  
David schüttelte schockiert den Kopf.  
„Was zum Teufel… Was haben die überhaupt vor mit ihr? Was macht sie denn da?"  
„Es ist ein Spiel", erklärte die Athletin und fasste kurz zusammen, was die unheimliche Puppe vor wenigen Minuten gesagt hatte. Nea, David und Feng hörten ihr aufmerksam zu, während Max und Anna um das Sofa herumgingen und ebenfalls auf den Livestream schauten. Sie schienen die Lage nicht wirklich begriffen zu haben, doch sie hatten verstanden, dass Claudette in Gefahr war.  
„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Feng und schaute in der Gruppe umher. Nea schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Wir können nichts machen. Nicht so lange wir nicht wissen, woher das Signal kommt. Und selbst dann sollten wir die Angelegenheit wohl lieber Team Rainbow überlassen."  
David schaute sich kurz um und murmelte dann: „Wo sind eigentlich Philip und Sally?"

„Sind das die Akten?"  
Six, die sich zusammen mit Dokkaebi, Baker, Sally und Philip in einer Kommandozentrale befand, nahm eilig die ihr dargebotenen Unterlagen entgegen und öffnete die Umschläge. Das Licht zahlloser Bildschirme erhellte den ansonsten halbdunklen Raum. Rasch überflog die Kommandantin die erste der beiden Akten, bevor sie sagte: „Kann ein Sechzigjähriger wirklich so gefährlich sein?"  
„Myers mag zwar vor vielen Jahren geboren worden sein", entgegnete Baker: „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er seitdem sonderlich gealtert ist."  
„Was wollen sie damit sagen?"  
„Damit will ich sagen, dass ich glaube, dass er nach seinem Verschwinden im Nebel gefangen war. Genau wie Sally hier. Seit ihrer Geburt sind beinahe hundert Jahre vergangen, aber dieses Alter würde man ihr nie zuschreiben."  
Six schaute kurz hinüber zu Sally, die ihren Blick ausdruckslos erwiderte, bevor sie sich wieder an Baker wandte und fragte: „Myers, Chase und… Sawyer waren also ebenfalls im Nebel?"  
„Ich glaube schon", antwortete Baker: „Sie passen genau in die Kriterien für Killer des Entitus und ihr rätselhaftes Verschwinden lässt sich damit hervorragend erklären."  
„Sind sie einem der drei jemals begegnet, Sally?", fragte die Kommandantin und schaute zur Krankenschwerster.  
„Nein" Sally schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. „Trotzdem könnten sie da gewesen sein. Getrennt von uns, vielleicht in einem anderen Bereich."  
„Angenommen sie waren im Nebel", überlegte Six laut: „Unterbrechen sie mich, wenn ich das falsch verstehe… Aber haben die dann auch spezielle… Fertigkeiten?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Baker: „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Kräfte die von normalen Menschen übersteigen werden. Bei weitem. Es wird ihnen ein leichtes sein, ganze Familien umzubringen."  
„Verdammt", knurrte Six und öffnete die zweite Akte. Ihre Augen flogen schnell über die Zeilen, bevor sie fragte: „Clownkostüm?"  
„Kenneth Chase war ein Wahnsinniger", murmelte Baker: „der mit seinem eigenen Leben nicht zurechtkam. Laut unseren Psychologen hat er sich wahrscheinlich in der Rolle des Clowns wohler gefühlt, vielleicht auch weil er auf diese Weise unbemerkter an seine Opfer rankam."  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Six nach der dritten und letzten Akte griff.  
„Gibt es zu Sawyer kein besseres Bild?"  
„Das ist die einzige bekannte Aufnahme", erklärte Baker: „Und auch hierbei handelt es sich nicht um sein wahres Gesicht. Er hat bei dem Überfall auf die Polizisten wohl eine seiner Menschenhautmasken getragen."  
„Menschenhautmasken?"  
„Bubba Sawyer wird nicht umsonst Leatherface genannt", sagte Baker: „Seine Mordserie ist als Texas Chainsaw Massaker in die Geschichte eingegangen. Wenn er in Paris ist, müssen wir ihn finden und zwar schnell."  
Six nickte und drehte sich dann um.  
„Dokkaebi. Lassen sie die Polizei mit allen Mitteln nach diesen beiden Personen fahnden."  
Sie reichte der Koreanerin die drei Akten.  
„Sagen sie ihnen, dass sie unbedingt gefunden werden müssen. Außerdem will ich über jeden Vorfall informiert werden."  
Dokkaebi nickte und setzte sich sofort ans Telefon. Baker kratzte sich derweil nervös an seiner Glatze, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und sagte dann: „Vielleicht sind sie noch gar nicht in Paris."  
„Woher wollen sie das wissen?"  
„Um die beiden nach Paris zu bringen, müssen sie erst aus dem Nebel geholt werden", erklärte Baker: „Am einfachsten wäre es doch, das direkt hier zu tun. Ich glaube nämlich kaum, dass sich einer der beiden mit den White Masks zusammenschließen und ihren Befehlen gehorchen würde. Wahrscheinlich planen sie, eine Janusmaschine nach Paris zu bringen, eine Brücke in den Nebel zu öffnen und die drei einfach loszulassen."  
„Sagten sie nicht, dass ihre Maschinen nicht funktionieren?", warf Sally ein.  
„Unsere funktioniert nicht", korrigierte Baker: „Ihre kann zwar einen Brunnen herstellen, aber sie konnten die Nebenwirkungen, die beim Übertritt in den Nebel hinein auftreten, noch nicht beseitigen. Jemanden herauszulassen allerdings…"  
„Wie wollen sie das eigentlich anstellen?", fragte Philip: „Ich meine, wenn Myers, Chase und Sawyer wirklich im Nebel waren und wir sie damals nicht getroffen haben… Wie wollen die White Masks sie dann finden?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erklärte Baker: „Ich stelle hier auch nur Vermutungen an, aber anders kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich weiß auch nicht, woher sie von ihnen wissen. Vielleicht hat Lisa es ihnen verraten."  
„Lisa?", fragte Sally: „Warum sollte sie das tun?"  
Baker schüttelte nur den Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass er keine Ahnung hatte.  
„Verdammt, wir wissen viel zu wenig", fluchte Six: „Aber wenn es sich wirklich so verhält, wie sie vermuten, dann müssen wir ihnen unbedingt zuvorkommen. Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit diese Janusmaschinen zu Orten? Eine Signatur oder so?"  
„Sie erzeugen ein starkes elektromagnetisches Feld", erklärte Baker: „Das kann sogar von Satelliten problemlos erkannt werden. Allerdings entsteht es erst, sobald die Maschine aktiviert wird."  
„Und dann ist es schon zu spät", beendete Six den Gedanken: „Trotzdem müssen wir die Augen offenhalten. Ich werde mich mit der ESA in Verbindung setzen und alle Informationen über elektromagnetische Aktivitäten in und um Paris anfordern. Sie, Sally und Philip sollten sich derweil umgehend in die Innenstadt zu unseren Eingreifteams begeben. Wenn wir irgendein Problem mit dem Nebel oder einer Janusmaschine haben, brauchen wir sie vor Ort."  
Baker nickte. Sally und Philip tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. Die Lage schien sich nur weiter zu verschärfen, doch es war vertrauenserwecken, wie souverän Six die Situation handhabte. Sie war ganz eindeutig nicht umsonst zur Anführerin gemacht worden.

Fuze machte einen weiten Schritt und stieg über eine der Leichen hinweg, die in der Disco die gesamte Tanzfläche bedeckten. Seine Stiefel waren blutverschmiert und seine Waffe hing nutzlos in seiner rechten Hand. Hinter dem Russen lag der tote Körper eines Terroristen und daneben ein Mädchen, das Elise geheißen hatte.  
Schweigend schaute der Rainbow Operator den GIGN Soldaten zu, die durch den Raum eilten und nach Überlebenden suchten. Er wusste, dass sie keine finden würden. Feuerwehrleute liefen mit Feuerlöschern und Äxten durch den Nachtclub, während sie versuchten des Brandes in den oberen Stockwerken Herr zu werden. Fuze kümmerte sich nicht großartig um sie.  
„Hey"  
Der Russe sah auf und entdeckte Twitch, die ihm langsam entgegen ging. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Die Botschaft war klar. Sie hatten vielleicht eine Schlacht verloren, doch der Krieg hatte gerade erst begonnen. Wenn die White Masks ihren Drohungen nachkamen, würde Fuze noch genügend Gelegenheiten bekommen, ihnen ihre Grausamkeiten heimzuzahlen. Doppelt und dreifach.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Twitch und schaute ihn immer noch an. Natürlich konnte sie sein Gesicht unter der Kampfmontur nicht sehen, doch es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was in ihm vorging. Frost, Capitao und Sledge erging es zweifellos ähnlich. Es war niemals leicht, der Exekution einer unschuldigen Geißel zuzusehen.  
„Ja", antwortete Fuze mit fester Stimme: „Ich… brauche nur eine kurze Pause."  
Twitch nickte und drehte den Kopf. Ihr Blick ging hinüber zu Zofia, die eben in den Raum kam. Kurz zeichnete sich erstaunte Abscheu in ihrem Blick ab, doch sie fing sich sofort und setzte wieder ihre soldatische Miene der Gleichgültigkeit auf. Eiligen Schrittes kam sie herüber zu den beiden Operatoren.  
„Bei euch alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Mit einem Seufzen signalisierte die Polin, dass sie das Geschehene ebenfalls mitgenommen hatte. Trotzdem hielt sie die Schultern gestrafft und den Kopf gehoben.  
„Team Orange, Team Gelb", rauschte es plötzlich durch die Funkgeräte: „Sammelpunkt vor dem Haupteingang."  
„Verstanden", gab Zofia zurück: „Wir sind unterwegs."  
Schweigend verließen die Elitesoldaten die Disco, in der bereits unzählige Agenten des GIGN und Beamte der Polizei mit dem verpacken der Leichen begonnen hatten. Ihre Schritte wurden von den Löscharbeiten der Feuerwehr übertönt und es dauerte keine Minute, bis sie draußen auf der dunklen Straße standen.  
Sledge wechselte dort gerade ein paar Worte mit einem Polizisten, offenbar einem Offizier und drehte sich dann zu seinem Team um. Er wartete noch kurz bis mit Frost die Letzte eingetroffen war, bevor er sagte. „Ich weiß, wir haben gerade einen herben Schlag versetzt bekommen. Ich weiß auch, dass diese Dinge nicht spurlos an einem vorrübergehen. Aber die Nacht ist noch nicht vorbei und die White Masks haben weitere Anschläge angekündigt, also bleibt wachsam. Wir begeben uns jetzt zurück an unsere Positionen und halten uns bereit. Irgendwelche Fragen?"  
„Ist Echo in Ordnung?", wollte Frost wissen. Zofia nickte und antwortete: „Er ist etwas angeschlagen, aber er kommt mit einem Kratzer davon."

„Max, Nea, David!"  
Alles außer Dwight lösten ihre Blicke von dem Livestream und suchten nach der Ruferin. Sie entdeckten Sally, die gefolgt von Baker und Philip in den Aufenthaltsraum gekommen war und sie nun zum Aufstehen aufforderte.  
„Wir gehen raus", erklärte die Krankenschwester: „Wir müssen jederzeit mit einem Vorfall im Nebel rechnen, daher stoßen wir jetzt zu den Einsatzteams. Seid ihr bereit?"  
Max nickte grimmig, während Nea und David einen besorgten Blick austauschten. Dann gaben auch sie ihr Einverständnis und erhoben sich. Meg wollte ebenfalls aufstehen und auch Anna machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch Sally hielt die beiden zurück.  
„Nein, ihr bleibt hier"  
„Warum?", protestierte die Athletin: „Ich kann…"  
„Die letzten Tage waren rau für dich", widersprach Sally und drückte sie sanft zurück ins Sofa: „Die Farm, Der Flug und nicht zu vergessen dein Vater. Du hast genug zu verarbeiten. Bleib hier und ruh dich aus."  
Meg wollte bereits ihren Mund öffnen, um ein Gegenargument zu liefern, doch Sally brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Die Athletin erkannte, dass sich die Krankenschwester Sorgen um sie machte. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, wenn sie ihrer Anweisung einfach Folge leistete. An Anna gewandt, die entschlossen knurrend nach vorne getreten war, sagte Sally nun bestimmt: „Du bleibst auch hier. Im angetrunkenen Zustand bist du uns keine große Hilfe."  
Anna schaute betreten zu Boden.  
„Außerdem hast du letztes Mal schon genug getan", fügte Sally aufmunternd hinzu: „Wir hätten dich beinahe verloren. Also bleib dieses Mal etwas ruhiger, okay?"  
Anna, die sich noch lebhaft an ihren Kampf gegen den Fallensteller erinnern konnte, nickte leicht und setzte sich zurück neben Meg auf die Couch. Zusammen mit Dwight und Feng blieb sie also zurück, während die fünfköpfige Truppe bestehend aus Philip, Sally, Max, Nea und David nach Paris ausrückte.  
Stille erfüllte den Raum, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und Meg richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den Livestream. Claudette wanderte immer noch durch den Tunnel und Dwight folgte jedem ihrer Schritte. Besorgt und grimmig starrte er auf den Bildschirm.  
„Ich schau mal, ob die Nachrichten schon etwas bringen", murmelte Feng und ging hinüber zum Fernseher. Kurz fummelte sie an der Fernbedienung herum, bevor sie schließlich ein Bild auf die schwarze Fläche zauberte. Es war ein französischer Sender, der das aktuelle Programm für eine Sondermeldung unterbrochen hatte. Bilder eines brennenden Hauses waren zu sehen. Feuerwehrleute eilten umher und bewaffnete Männer sicherten die Umgebung.  
„Ist das Sledge?", fragte Feng und deutete auf einen großen Kämpfer mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf dem Rücken.  
„Ja", nickte Meg: „Und das ist Twitch."  
„Verdammt, es hat schon begonnen", murmelte die Asiatin und stellte sich neben die Couch. Kurz schaute sie hinunter auf den Livestream und dann wieder zurück zum Fernseher. Mittlerweile war ein Nachrichtensprecher ins Bild getreten und verkündete in schnellem Französisch die schlechten Neuigkeiten. Sie konnten kaum etwas verstehen, doch es war klar, dass der Einsatz schiefgelaufen sein musste.  
Nach einer Weile tauchte plötzlich eine Einblendung auf, die einen Screenshot des Livestreams der White Masks zeigte. Darauf war Claudette zu sehen, die mit besorgter Miene durch einen dunklen Tunnel schlich. Die Medien hatten den Livestream wohl ebenfalls entdeckt.  
„Das könnte eine Panik auslösen", sagte Meg grimmig und Feng nickte besorgt. Ein Problem mit sofortiger Berichterstattung bestand darin, dass Terroristen wie den White Masks eine unglaubliche Bühne geboten wurde. Egal ob sie ihren Drohungen nun wirklich nachkamen oder nicht, die Bewohner von Paris fürchteten wohl in diesem Moment um ihr Leben. Außerdem lenkte es weitere Aufmerksamkeit auf den Livestream, in dem Claudette gefoltert wurde. Zur Belustigung der Massen, dachte Meg und spürte die Wut in ihr aufkeimen.  
Mit einem frustrierten Schrei sprang sie auf. Feng schaute ihr kurz nach, als sie quer durch den Raum marschierte und aus dem Fenster starrte. Sally hat Recht gehabt. Wieder einmal. In den letzten Tagen war wahrhaft so viel passiert, dass sie sich beinahe fühlte, als würde ihr Kopf unter all dem Wahnsinn einfach aufplatzen.

„Du weißt ja schon, wie man mit der umgeht", sagte Baker und reichte Nea eine handliche Pistole. Die Schwedin nickte bitter, als sie den Waffengurt um ihre Brust befestigte und anschließend in die so abscheulich schwere kugelsichere Weste schlüpfte. David bekam ebenfalls eine Waffe ausgehändigt und als man ihm erklären wollte, wie man das Gerät bediente, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und sagte: „Ich habe schon mal geschossen. Nur nicht auf Menschen."  
„Hoffentlich müsst ihr das auch nie", fügte Baker hinzu und trat zu Sally. Max und Philip waren mit den Waffen ausgerüstet, die ihnen der Entitus gegeben hatte, doch Sally würde in Kürze mit leeren Händen ausrücken. Als er ihr jedoch eine der Pistolen anbot, lehnte sie dankend ab.  
„Ich komme schon zurecht."  
„Bist du sicher?", fragte Baker und die Krankenschwester nickte: „Ich habe in meinem Leben bereits genug Menschen getötet. Ich plane, keine weiteren der Liste hinzuzufügen."  
„So einfach wird das vielleicht nicht gehen", widersprach Baker, doch Sally beharrte auf ihrer Entscheidung. „Ich bin hier um Menschen zu retten und für nichts anderes."  
„Wie du willst", murmelte der FBI Abteilungsleiter und steckte die Waffe wieder ein. Anschließend wies er auf einen Truck, der von einem französischen Soldaten gelenkt wurde. Das Fahrzeug würde sie in die Stadt bringen, und sie nacheinander bei verschiedenen Teams absetzen, sodass sie sich über ein möglichst weites Gebiet verteilten.  
Schweigend kletterten sie in den Ladebereich des Trucks, während sich Baker vorne auf den Beifahrersitz setzte. Sein Blick glitt kurz in den Rückspiegel, bevor er dem Fahrer das Zeichen zum Losfahren gab. Brummend startete der Motor.  
„Was war eigentlich diese Bemerkung mit Meg?", fragte Baker, nachdem sie bereits ein gutes Stück gefahren waren. Die Stille war schon beinahe unheimlich geworden und Nea war froh, dass endlich jemand ein Wort sagte.  
„Welche Bemerkung?", wollte Sally wissen.  
„Die mit ihrem Vater", erklärte Baker: „Sie müssen nicht antworten, wenn es privat ist. Aber ich dachte, ihr Vater sei ihr unbekannt?"  
Sally schaute nach vorne durch die Windschutzscheibe. In der Ferne erkannte sie die Spitze des Eiffelturms, die als leuchtender Punkt in den Nachthimmel ragte. Kurz überlegte sie, ob es denn angebracht war, Baker ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Dann sagte sie: „Bis vor ein paar Stunden schon."  
„Was meinen sie damit?", fragte Baker und drehte sich im Sitz um. Nea und David wechselten einen Blick. Philip verfolgte das Gespräch ebenfalls gebannt und Sally erinnerte sich, dass man ihm ja noch nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte.  
„Vor ein paar Stunden", sagte Sally mit einem Seufzen: „Hat einer der Rainbow Operatoren Meg auf dem Gang angehalten und ihr gesagte, dass er ihr Vater sei."  
„Was?", rief Baker: „Einer der Operatoren? Welcher?"  
„Er hieß… ähm… Trace. Jordan Trace."  
„Thermite?", fragte der rundliche Mann und Sally nickte. Philip beugte sich nun etwas nach vorne und fragte: „Wie wollt ihr wissen, ob es stimmt?"  
„Warum sollte er lügen?", warf Nea ein.  
„Vielleicht will er uns destabilisieren", konterte der Geist: „Es gibt ja einen Maulwurf, oder nicht?"  
„Die Operatoren sind allesamt vertrauenswürdig", sagte Baker von vorne: „Außerdem gäbe es dafür weit bessere Wege."  
„Es ist eine wahrhaft kleine Welt", murmelte Sally und Baker stimmte ihr zu: „Das ist es."  
Schweigen griff nun wieder um sich und Nea schaute mit grimmiger Miene aus dem Fenster. Sie spürte eine leichte Angst in ihre Glieder fahren, doch sie war entschlossen, sich davon nicht aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.  
Die White Masks hatten ihr Respekt eingeflößt und sie hoffte, ihnen niemals in die Hände zu fallen. Wenn sie wirklich vorhatten, was Meg geschildert hatte, dann war Paris diese Nacht keine sichere Stadt mehr. Immerhin würde sie die beste Spezialeinheit der Welt an ihrer Seite haben. Ein Fakt, der ihre Nervosität ein wenig linderte.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später bog der Fahrer, der sich in ständigem Funkkontakt mit verschiedenen Einheiten befunden hatte, in eine breite Seitenstraße ein und hielt direkt neben einem weiteren Militärtruck. Zwei bewaffnete Operatoren standen ein paar Schritte von dem Fahrzeug entfernt und überwachten die am Ende der Straße gelegene Kreuzung.  
„Das ist Team Weiß", sagte Baker: „Dein Stopp, David."  
„Alles klar", brummte der Engländer und sprang aus der Hintertür, die Philip im geöffnet hatte. Eiligen Schrittes lief er hinüber zu den Operatoren, die ihn anwiesen, sich in den Wagen zu setzen. Dort würde er geschützt und gleichzeitig sofort einsatzbereit sein, falls das Team schnell seinen Standort wechseln musste. Nea erkannte einen der Soldaten in Team Weiß als Glaz.  
Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten, bis sie den nächsten Stopp erreicht hatten. Team Rot wurde mit Philip ausgestattet. Noch vor dem Aussteigen griff der Geist zu seiner Jammerglocke und verbarg sich vor neugierigen Augen. Die Operatoren von Team Rot versuchten vergeblich ihm mit ihren Blicken zu folgen, doch sie wussten, dass er da war.  
Als nächstes wurde Max abgesetzt und Team Grün zugeteilt. Nea konnte einen kurzen Blick auf die Soldaten der Gruppe werfen und entdeckte Thermite, der wachsam einen Straßenzug nach unten blickte. In den Händen hielt er ein Sturmgewehr und eine seltsame Brille mit rundlichen Gläsern lag über seinen Augen.  
Nun traten sie eine etwas länger Fahrt an und Nea konnte den Schein eines Feuers über einigen Dächern ausmachen. Dort musste der erste Anschlag verübt worden sein. Neugierig versuchte sie einen Blick auf die Flammen zu erhaschen, doch sie sah nur Polizeiautos und schwere Einsatztransporter der GIGN. Der Stadtteil ähnelte einem Kriegsgebiet.  
Schließlich machte der Fahrer halt und entließ Sally in die zwielichtigen Straßen des nächtlichen Paris. Sie wurde Team Lila zugeteilt und nach näherem Hinsehen konnte Nea Pulse erkennen, der mit einer Schrotflinte in den Händen an einem schweren Militärtruck lehnte. Was sie jedoch viel mehr interessierte, war die Silhouette einer großen Kirche, die kaum zweihundert Meter entfernt hinter der Seine aufragte. Das musste Notre Dame sein.  
Das monumentale Bauwerk wurde von hellen Scheinwerfern erleuchtet und hob sich atemberaubend gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel ab. Bevor sie jedoch einen näheren Blick auf die Türme der Kathedrale werfen konnte, schloss sich die Tür des Fahrzeugs bereits und der Fahrer machte auf der Stelle kehrt.  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten, in denen sich die Pistole immer schwerer angefühlt hatte, erreichten sie Team Blau und Nea sprang mit zittrigen Beinen hinunter auf die Straße. Ihre Füße trafen auf dicke Pflastersteine und nach kurzem Umsehen, entdeckte sie einen bewaffneten Mann, der sie zu sich hinüberwinkte.  
Schnell nickte sie Baker zu und schloss dann die Türen des Fahrzeugs, das sie soeben hergebracht hatte. Laut brummend brachte es seinen Motor auf Touren und fuhr davon, während die Schwedin im Einsatzgebiet einer Antiterroroperation zurückblieb. Eilig lief sie hinüber zu ihren neuen Kameraden.  
„Bonsoir", grüßte der größte der Operatoren freundlich. Er trug die Abzeichen des GIGN und war im Gegensatz zu allen anderen mit einer Pistole und einem schweren Schild bewaffnet. Nea nickte ihm nervös zu.  
„Bitte, kommen sie ins Fahrzeug", sagte der Franzose mit starkem Akzent und geleitete sie hinüber zu dem Einsatzwagen des Teams. Unbeholfen kletterte die Schwedin in eben jenen Laderaum, den sie vor wenigen Sekunden erst verlassen hatte. Der Franzose folgte ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
„Mein Name ist Montagne", sagte er und deutete dann nacheinander auf einen männlichen Operator des FBI und zwei weibliche, die eine vom japanischen SAT, die andere von den amerikanischen Navy Seals. „Das sind Castle, Hibana und Valkyrie. Und der Kerl mit dem LMG draußen auf der Straße ist Tachanka."  
Nea schüttelte allen außer Castle, der im Fahrersitz saß, die Hand und nannte währenddessen ihren eigenen Namen. Ihre Stimme hatte wohl etwas eingeschüchtert geklungen, denn Montagne sagte sofort: „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Wir haben die Situation unter Kontrolle. Folgen sie einfach unseren Befehlen und bleiben sie hier im Wagen. Dann wird ihnen nichts geschehen."  
Nea nickte stumm. Trotz der Bewaffnung an ihrer Seite kam sie sich zwischen all den Operatoren irgendwie nackt vor. Sie wollte bereits etwas erwidern, als plötzlich ein Funkgerät mit einem Rauschen zum Leben erwachte.  
„Hier Six, wir haben ein neues Ziel."

Claudette wanderte durch den schmalen Tunnel und lugte vorsichtig um eine Ecke. Die versengte Haut an Stirn und Handgelenken jagte bei jeder Bewegung stechende Schmerzen durch ihren Körper, doch sie tat ihr Bestes, um sie zu ignorieren. Kurz spähte sie den dunklen Gang entlang, bevor sie einen Schritt nach vorne machte.  
Zahllose Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, allen voran die Frage, was hier denn nun wirklich gespielt wurde. Die unheimliche Puppe und die hässliche Schweinefrau planten sie weiter zu foltern, dessen war Claudette sich bewusste. Doch was sollte der ganze Aufwand? Wenn es sich hier um Terroristen handelte, warum jagten sie ihr nicht einfach auf irgendeinem IS Fernsehsender eine Kugel durch den Kopf oder stellten irgendwelche Forderungen.  
Ängstlich durchforstete sie ihr Gehirn nach ihrer letzten Erinnerung und beinahe Augenblick tauchte der Abend mit Chloe und Max vor ihren Augen auf. Sie hatten Omeletten gegessen, als es an der Tür geklopft hatte. Chloe war aufgestanden, um zu öffnen. Einen Augenblick später war bereits eine vermummte Gestalt in die WG gestürmt und hatte das blauhaarige Mädchen mühelos zu Boden gerungen.  
Max und Claudette waren ihr natürlich sofort zu Hilfe geeilt, doch zwei weitere Eindringlinge mit den Gesichtern hinter weißen Masken hatten sie davon abgehalten. Claudette hatte sich losreißen und für einen Moment in ihrem Zimmer einschließen können. Gerade lange genug, um einen Anruf zu tätigen und Dwight unter Schock zu sagen, dass der Entitus zurückgekehrt war.  
Was für ein Blödsinn. Verhalten fluchend hätte sich Claudette am liebsten selbst in die Zunge gebissen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie von Panik getrieben sofort ihren alten Feind wieder hatte aufleben lassen. Der Entitus war fort und würde sie niemals wieder verfolgen. Doch sein Schatten schien immer noch über ihr zu lauern.  
Dann schwebten ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung, zu ihren beiden neuen Kolleginnen. Hoffentlich war den zwei nichts passiert. Auch wenn sie Max und Chloe erst seit einem Tag kannte, so hatte sie doch sofort Freundschaft mit ihnen geschlossen. Sie waren angenehme Zeitgenossen. Vielleicht etwas schräg, aber wenn, dann auf eine niedliche Art und Weise. Genau der Schlag Mensch, die Claudette mochte.  
Vielleicht gingen sie ja gerade durch dieselbe Tortur wie sie selbst? Oder vielleicht waren sie die Teammitglieder, die im Verlaufe ihres Spiels zu ihr Stoßen sollten. Hoffentlich hatte man ihnen nichts angetan.  
Claudette kam nun wieder an eine Biegung. Nervös spähte sie um die Ecke, entdeckte einen leeren Gang und schlich mit vorsichtigen Schritten weiter. Ihr Blick glitt hinauf zu den Kameras, die in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden und der Decke angebracht worden waren. Stumm fragte sich die Kanadierin, wer ihr gerade alles zuschaute und rieb sich leise keuchend die Handgelenke.  
Ihre Gedanken blieben an Dwight hängen. Was er wohl getan hatte, nachdem die Verbindung abgebrochen war? Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Polizei gerufen und vielleicht war er sogar nach Paris geflogen. Claudette war sich sicher, dass sie an seiner Stelle sofort einen Flug gebucht hätte. Sie konnte sich kaum ausmalen, welche Sorgen sie durchmachen würde, hätte sie einen solchen Anruf wie er erhalten.  
Wie lange war das eigentlich her?  
Fluchend schaute Claudette über die Schulter, als sie realisierte, dass sei keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war. Vielleicht war es gerade Mal eine Stunde gewesen. In dem Fall würde die Polizei kaum eine Spur aufgenommen haben. Wenn es sich jedoch um Tage handelte, dann befand sich ihre Rettung vielleicht schon auf dem Weg. Ermittlungen brauchten Zeit und je länger die Kidnapper gewartet hatten, umso mehr Zeit war der Polizei zu Verfügung gestanden.  
Sie schlich um eine weitere Ecke. Metallene, vom Rost rot gefärbte Rohre zogen sich an der Decke entlang und Claudette konnte heißen Dampf durch die Leitungen fahren hören. An einigen Stellen entließen Ventile die weiße Hitze in den Gang. Sie musste aufpassen, nicht versehentlich von einem der Strahlen getroffen zu werden. Offenbar befand sie sich im Keller eines großen Komplexes, vielleicht einer Fabrik. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um ein Industriegebiet, möglicherweise stillgelegt und verlassen.  
Plötzlich blieb Claudette stehen. Sie war soeben zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal um eine Ecke gebogen, doch offenbar hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Am unteren Ende des Ganges, keine fünf Meter entfernt, befand sich eine dunkle Eisentür. Eine flackernde, schmutzige Glühbirne befand sich über dem verschlossenen Durchgang und beleuchtete den Schriftzug, der sich in roten Lettern über das Metall zog: „Station Nr. 2"  
Zögerlich verharrte sie auf der Stelle. Dann warf Claudette leise fluchend einen Blick über die Schulter und schaute nervös den Gang zurück, durch den sie gerade eben gekommen war. Nur Dunkelheit starrte ihr entgegen. Der einzige Weg führte nach vorne. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl.  
Langsam setzte Claudette einen Fuß vor den anderen und ging auf die schwere Tür zu. Ihre Schritte hallten in leichten Echos an den Steinwänden wider. Ein Schweißtropfen rann ihr über die Stirn und langsam hob sie eine Hand, um die Feuchtigkeit wegzuwischen. Schmerzhaft berührten ihre Finger die von der Elektrizität verbrannten Stellen und mit einem leisen Zischen zuckte sie zurück. Dann hatte sie die Tür erreicht.  
Wieder zögerte Claudette. Ihre Augen fuhren den roten Schriftzug entlang und erneut fragte sie sich, was denn dieses ganze Spiel nun sollte. Schließlich kam sie zum Schluss, dass sie es nicht wusste. Vorsichtig trat Claudette nach vorne, legte eine Hand gegen die Tür und drückte gegen das rostige Metall. Zuerst schien es, als wäre sie verschlossen. Erst als sie mit größerer Kraft ans Werk ging, gelang es ihr, die Tür mit einem Quietschen aufzurücken.  
„Hallo?"  
Claudette zuckte zusammen und ging sofort in eine halb geduckte Haltung, als sie die unerwartete Stimme vernahm. Es war ein Reflex aus ihrer Zeit im Nebel. Sobald sie irgendein plötzliches Geräusch hörte, ging sie sofort in die Knie und schaute sich aufmerksam um. Nicht entdeckt zu werden, war oberste Priorität. Erst nach einem kurzen Moment besann sich die Kanadierin darauf, dass es sich hier um eine andere Art von Spiel handelte.  
„W… Wer ist da?", fragte die Stimme, die Claudette als die eines Mädchens identifizierte. Sie sprach mit einer zitternden Tonlage, es konnte sich also kaum um einen ihrer Entführer handeln. Sofort löste sich Claudette aus ihrer Starre und ging eilig nach vorne in den Raum hinein. Er hatte einen L-förmigen Grundriss. Die Wände bestanden aus grauem Stein, ein schlichtes Tonnengewölbe bildete die Decke und ein Maschendrahtzaun teilte den Bereich in zwei Hälften.  
Claudette befand sich auf der einen Seite, die bis auf eine seltsame, blaue Tonne vollkommen leer war. Auf der anderen Seite entdeckte sie so etwas wie eine metallene Streckbank, auf die ein Mädchen mit blauen Haaren gefesselt war. Ihre Arme waren komplett unbedeckt und zwei Infusionsnadeln steckten in den Innenseiten ihrer Ellbogen. Über Schläuche waren sie mit einem undurchsichtigen Plastikbehälter verbunden, der auf einem Tisch direkt neben einem altmodischen Fernseher stand.  
„Chloe!", rief Claudette und rannte sofort hinüber an den Zaun. Ihre Finger krallten sich um die verflochtenen Drähte, doch es gab kein Durchkommen. Sie waren voneinander getrennt.  
„Claudette", rief Chloe mit zitternder Stimme und starrte die Kanadierin mit panischen Augen an: „Claudette, was geht hier vor?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Claudette: „Wir wurden entführt und diese Kerle… die wollen irgend so ein krankes Spiel mit uns spielen."  
„Was für ein Spiel?" Chloe riss ruckartig den Kopf nach unten und schaute auf die Nadeln in ihren Armen. Claudette wusste nicht, ob sie bereits etwas verabreicht bekommen hatte, doch abgesehen von ihrem Schockzustand, sah sie unversehrt aus.  
„Beruhige dich", sagte Claudette langsam. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte in Panik zu verfallen. Sie wusste auch, dass es leichter gesagt als getan war, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Claudette selbst hatte immerhin sechs Monate Erfahrung mit tödlichen Spielen. Für Chloe hingegen war die Situation komplett neu.  
„Ich versuch, zu dir durchzukommen", sagte Claudette so beruhigend sie konnte und schaute sich nach einem Werkzeug um. Irgendetwas, mit dem sie den Zaun durchschneiden konnte. Währenddessen redete sie auf Chloe ein: „Versuch dich nicht zu bewegen. Diese Nadeln in deinen Armen gefallen mir überhaupt nicht. Du könntest dich an ihnen verletzen."  
„Claudette…", rief Chloe, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, drang einen Knacken aus den Lautsprechern des Fernsehers neben ihr und statisches Rauschen füllte den Bildschirm. Wenig später erschien die unheimliche Puppe, die Claudette bereits die Regeln des Spiels erklärt hatte. Chloes Augen fixierten sich panisch auf die grässliche Fratze, als sich die Augen des Männchens langsam zu ihr hindrehten.  
„Guten Abend, Chloe."

„Es ist so weit", murmelte Meg und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Wieder spürte sie die Wut in sich hochkochen, doch es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Nichts außer stumm dazusitzen und das Schauspiel zu verfolgen, in der Hoffnung, dass Claudette es unversehrt und am Leben überstehen würde.  
Feng, die hinter Meg stand, begann nervös an den Nägeln zu kauen. Dwights Miene hingegen blieb auffallend ausdruckslos. Sie war eher gekennzeichnet von grimmiger Entschlossenheit, fast so, als wolle er Claudette über telepathische Bande zum Durchhalten anfeuern.  
„Du wunderst dich sicher", begann die Puppe zu sprechen: „Warum ich dich hierhergebracht habe, worin die Begründung deiner Entführung besteht. Nun, die Antwort ist simpel. Du wurdest auserkoren, um an meinem Spiel teilzunehmen. Die Regeln sind ebenfalls simpel. Überlebe und du gewinnst. Ich bin sicher, Claudette wird dir die Details verraten, sobald ihr diese zweite Station hinter euch gelassen habt."  
Das blauhaarige Mädchen, das von der Puppe in dem Fernseher als Chloe angesprochen wurde, riss nun die Augen von dem Bildschirm los und schaute panisch hinüber zu Claudette, die hinter dem Maschendrahtzaun in eisernem schweigen den Monolog verfolgt hatte.  
„Claudette, was… was geht hier vor?", kreischte Chloe und riss an den Eisen um ihre Fuß- und Handgelenke: „Hol mich hier raus! Bitte! Ich habe Angst!"  
„Das habe ich auch", antwortete Claudette behutsam und schaute Chloe eindringlich an: „Aber Panik bringt uns nicht weiter. Wir finden einen Weg."  
„Was…"  
Doch bevor Chloe weitersprechen konnte, wurde sie von der unheimlichen Puppe unterbrochen, die ihr hässliches Gesicht mittlerweile der Kanadierin zugewandt hatte.  
„Willkommen zur zweiten Station, Claudette", sagte das Männchen: „Und willkommen zur Präsentation deiner ersten Mitspielerin."  
„Was zur Hölle", keuchte Chloe und zerrte weiterhin an ihren Fesseln, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark. Die Hoffnung schien sie zu verlassen.  
„Wieder geht es darum, ein Leben zu retten", sagte die Puppe und lachte dann kurz in sich hinein: „Zumindest von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus. Erlaube mir, die Konstruktion, in der unsere liebe Chloe platzgenommen hat, zu erklären. Wie du siehst, steckt in jedem ihrer Arme eine Infusionsnadel. Amanda hat diese medizinischen Gerätschaften präzise platziert und sie dringen direkt in die Hauptschlagadern. Verbunden sind die beiden Nadeln mit einem Behälter, den du nur unschwer auf der rechten Seite erkennen kannst und der mit einer Lösung gefüllt ist, die Lysergsäurediethylamid enthält, gemeinhin abgekürzt als LSD."  
Chloe riss in Panik die Augen auf, doch sie brachte kein Wort hervor und ihr Blick war auf die unheimliche Puppe fixiert.  
„Aufgrund ihrer reichhaltigen Erfahrung mit Drogen und Halluzinogenen verschiedenster Arten, gehe ich davon aus, dass Chloe bereits bestens mit den Nebenwirkungen des genannten Stoffes vertraut ist. Um es kurz zu machen, eine starke Überdosis führt im Gegensatz zu anderen Stoffen nicht unbedingt körperliche Schäden herbei. Organe, Kreislauf und Vitalfunktionen bleiben intakt.  
Stattdessen hat eine hohe Dosis an LSD verheerende Auswirkungen auf die menschliche Psyche. Wer einmal den Wirkungen ausgesetzt wurde, bleibt ein Leben lang geschädigt. Die Betroffenen können nicht mehr klar denken, ihr Geist ist eingestürzt und sie verbringen den Rest ihres Lebens als Wracks in Irrenanstalten."  
Chloe schaute verzweifelt zwischen dem Fernseher und Claudette hin und her. Dann stieß sie einen wütenden Schrei aus und warf sich erneut gegen ihre Fesseln. Das Metall klapperte, doch es rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Plötzlich wandte sich die Puppe ihr zu und sagte: „Amanda hat diese Vorrichtung einwandfrei konstruiert, Ausbruchsversuche haben keinerlei Chancen auf Erfolg. Schone deine Kräfte. Du wirst sie brauchen."  
„Ist die Puppe am Leben?", fragte Feng, die mittlerweile leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte. Meg war ebenfalls der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, hatte die Puppe doch soeben direkt auf ein Ereignis reagiert. Doch andererseits konnte das jeder Puppenspieler imitieren. Es war nichts Übernatürliches, höchstens etwas Perverses.  
„Claudette", fuhr die Puppe nun fort: „Wenn du dich nach links wendest, wirst du einen blauen Behälter finden. Sobald das Spiel beginnt wird sich der Deckel entsperren und du hast freien Zugang zum Schlüssel am Grunde des Fasses. Hol ihn heraus und steck ihn in das Schlüsselloch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Tu das innerhalb einer Minute und die Fesseln um Chloe werden sich lösen. Brauchst du zu lange, wird ein Mechanismus ihre Adern vorher mit LSD vollpumpen und sie wird dir noch gerade Mal bis zur nächsten Station in zusammenhängenden Sätzen antworten können."  
Chloe hatte mittlerweile aufgehört, sich zu wehren und hing nun vor Angst gelähmt in ihren Ketten. Mit Panik in den Augen schaute sie zu Claudette, die ihren Blick entschlossen erwiderte. Doch bevor es losging, hatte die Puppe noch etwas zu sagen.  
„Wie angekündigt wird mit dem Beginn der zweiten Station auch das Spiel für unsere Freunde bei Team Rainbow in die nächste Runde gehen. Sobald der Timer startet, wird das Ziel bekanntgegeben. Der Angriff erfolgt eine Minute später. Genug Zeit, um eine Verteidigung vorzubereiten, wie ich finde."  
„Ich hol dich hier raus", flüsterte Claudette und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Chloe: „Ich verspreche es dir."  
„Wir werden sehen", sagte die Puppe, bevor ein kurzes Rauschen über den Bildschirm flackerte und sie hinzufügte: „Lasst das Spiel beginnen."  
Meg konnte eine Sirene hören und im selben Moment erschien eine rote Stoppuhr in der linken, oberen Ecke. Daneben das Bild eines monumentalen Bauwerks vor einem wolkenlosen Nachthimmel.

„Der Invalidendom", meldete sich Six über Funk: „das ist das nächste Ziel. Der Angriff beginnt in einer Minute. Team Rot, ihr seid am nächsten. Macht euch sofort auf den Weg."  
„Verstanden", antwortete Thatcher: „Team Rot unterwegs."  
Beinahe im selben Moment startete Vigil den Motor des schweren Trucks und trat aufs Gaspedal. Unter lautem Brummen rauschte das Fahrzeug dahin und bog sofort in eine Seitenstraße. Zwei Polizeiautos gesellten sich mit einigem Rückstand hinzu.  
„Also", murmelte Thatcher und drehte sich im Beifahrersitz um: „Wir haben keine Ahnung, was die Bastarde vorhaben. Wahrscheinlich Sprengstoff oder sonst was. Wir gehen blind rein. Passt auf und sichert die Umgebung. Feinde sind auf Sicht zu erschießen."  
IQ, Blitz und Caveira nickten. Philip, der den vierten Mann auf der Ladefläche des Trucks darstellte, schaute kurz zwischen den Soldaten hin und her, bevor er fragte: „Was soll ich tun?"  
„Gar nichts", antwortete Thatcher: „Bleib im Wagen und in Sicherheit."  
„Nein" Philip schüttelte den Kopf und hob seine Jammerglocke: „Ich bin zwar nicht unverwundbar, aber unsichtbar. Ich kann euch helfen."  
„Kommt nicht in Frage", rief Thatcher, doch Blitz warf ein: „Warum nicht? Wenn wir Probleme haben, kann er sich reinschleichen und den Arschlöchern in den Rücken fallen."  
„Unsere Befehle sind eindeutig", erwiderte Thatcher: „Wir sollen ihn beschützen und aus jeder Gefahr heraushalten."  
„Noch vierzig Sekunden", murmelte IQ, während Vigil den Wagen waghalsig um eine Kurve lenkte. Philip beugte sich nach vorne und sagte: „Ihr sollt die Kirche verteidigen. Das sind eure Befehle und ich glaube, ihr könnt jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Außerdem bin ich ein freier Mann, ich kann gehen wohin ich will."  
Thatcher schien kurz zu überlegen. Das Gesicht des alten Briten war hinter einer Gasmaske verborgen, daher kam seine Antwort gedämpft und undeutlich: „Na schön. Aber bleib unsichtbar."  
„Natürlich", antwortete Philip.  
„Noch dreißig Sekunden", murmelte IQ  
„Wir sind da", rief Vigil und lenkte den Truck über eine Wiese auf einen hohen Kuppelbau zu. Es war keine allzu weite Fläche, doch jede Sekunde zählte und die Unversehrtheit eines Gartens war das letzte, worum sich Team Rainbow im Moment kümmerte.  
„Los, los, los", rief Thatcher und sprang aus der Beifahrertür, kaum dass der Wagen zum Stehen gekommen war. Blitz, IQ und Caveira verließen ebenfalls mit gehobenen Waffen den Truck, während Philip eilig auf seine Jammerglocke schlug. Einen Augenblick später war er bereits verschwunden.  
Blitz, der mit erhobenem Schild nach vorne gestürmt war, war der erste, der die Stufen erreichte, die zum Eingangsportal des Doms führten. Dicht gefolgt von seinen Kameraden und in einigem Abstand auch Philip stellte er sich vor die Tür und wartete auf den Durchbruchsbefehl. Thatcher war einen Schritt hinter ihm und nachdem er sich mit einem Schulterblick vergewissert hatte, dass alle bereit waren, klopfte er Blitz zweimal gegen die Hinterseite des Helms.  
Philip richtete kurz den Blick zum Himmel, wo er ein helles Licht entdeckt hatte. Während Blitz, gefolgt von seinen Kameraden in den Dom stürmte, erkannte der Geist die Silhouette eines Nachrichtenhelikopters, der über der Szene schwebte und den Einsatz verfolgte. Wahrscheinlich wurde das Geschehen live in die gesamte Welt übertragen. Doch Philip würde allen verborgen bleiben.  
Mit gehobenem Schild stieß Blitz die schwere Holztür auf und stürmte als erster in den Innenraum. Der Invalidendom war, wie viele andere Kathedralen, eine beeindruckende Konstruktion aus steinernen Säulen, massiven Strebepfeilern und kunstvollen Gewölben. Eine kreisrunde Kuppel erhob sich über der Vierung, in der sich ein roter Steinsarkophag befand. Es war die Ruhestätte Napoleon Bonapartes, eines der größten Helden der Geschichte dieses Landes.  
Knatternde Schüsse krachten durch das Steingebäude und hallten von den Wänden wieder, als sie gegen Blitz´s Schild schnellten. Unbeeindruckt und auf eine Attacke vorbereitet drehte sich der deutsche Operator sofort in die Richtung des Angreifers und löste den Flasheffekt seines Schilds aus. Ein heller Lichtblitz erleuchtete das Mittelschiff und enthüllte dem Team die Situation.  
In der gesamten Kathedrale verteilt befanden sich feindliche Kämpfer. Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen, dunkle Pakete mit roten Lämpchen an verschiedenen Stellen im Gebäude anzubringen und hatten wohl nicht mit einem so flinken Auftauchen des Einsatzteams gerechnet. Alles stehen und liegen lassend griffen sie nun nach ihren Waffen. Eine Salve nach der anderen krachte gegen Blitz los, doch das war genau, wofür er ausgebildet war. Eisern hielt er stand.  
Thatcher war unterdessen eilig hinter einer Säule in Deckung gegangen. Vorsichtig lugte er hinter dem Stein hervor und zählte die roten Lämpchen, die wie glühende Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchteten. Es mussten mindestens zehn Sprengsätze sein.  
„Fuck", murmelte der alte Brite, während Vigil kaum zwei Meter entfernt das Feuer erwiderte. Der Schrei eines Mannes, zweifellos eines White Masks gellte durch die Luft, doch das Geräusch des zu Boden fallenden Körpers wurde von Schüssen überdeckt. IQ hatte ebenfalls ein paar Salven in Richtung der Terroristen, die hinter Säulen und Bänken in Deckung gegangen waren, abgegeben. Nun ging sie in die Knie und legte ihre Waffe beiseite.  
Unter Feuerschutz ihrer Kameraden klappte sie das Gerät an ihrem linken Unterarm auf. Es wurde Spectre genannt und diente dazu, elektronische Mechanismen und Gerätschaften aufzuspüren. Sie hatte es selbst entwickelt.  
„Die Bomben sind über Kabel verbunden", rief sie Thatcher zu, der sich eine Säule entfernt von ihr befand. IQ wies mit ihrer Pistole in Richtung des Zentrums des Gebäudes. „Es gibt nur einen Zünder, direkt unter dem Sarg."  
Caveira hatte sich unterdessen im Schutze der Dunkelheit in eines der Seitenschiffe geschlichen und bewegte sich nun in gebückter Haltung zwischen zwei Kirchenbänken entlang. Vigil und Blitz taten ihr Bestes, um das Feuer der White Masks auf sich zu ziehen. Niemand bemerkte den Schatten, der sich ungesehen auf die Flanke der Terroristen zuschob. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen griff die Brasilianerin nach ihrer Maschinenpistole.  
Philip, der den Kampflärm sofort gehört hatte, war vorsichtig hinter Team Rainbow in die Kathedrale gekommen und hatte sofort hinter einer Säule Schutz gesucht. Zwar konnten ihn die Terroristen nicht sehen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihn nicht verwunden konnten. Ihre Kugeln waren so tödlich wie immer. Er musste Vorsicht walten lassen.  
Als er IQs Schilderung der Lage hörte, richtete sich sein Blick sofort auf den roten Sarg. Wenn der Zünder wirklich dort deponiert war, hatten die White Masks einen fatalen Fehler begangen, indem sie die einzige Möglichkeit ihren Angriff durchzuführen direkt in der Schusslinie ihrer Gegner platziert hatten. Team Rainbows schnelles Eingreifen hatte ihnen zusätzliche Zeit verschafft. Sie mussten sie nutzen, oder der gesamte Dom würde in einem Feuersturm zusammenbrechen.  
„IQ", rief Thatcher und rannte hinüber zu der deutschen Operatorin, als Vigil gerade eine Salve aus seiner Waffe entließ und die White Masks dazu veranlasste, in Deckung zu gehen. „Du gibst uns Feuerschutz. Blitz und Vigil, ihr geht durch die Mitte. Wir müssen zu diesem Sarg, bevor sie es tun. Auf mein Zeichen…"  
IQ nickte und klappte eilig ihr Spectre zu, bevor sie zu dem LMG am Boden griff. Entschlossen lud sie ein neues Magazin in die Waffen und zog kurz am Hebel an der Seite. Mit einem zufriedenstellenden Klicken signalisierte das Maschinengewehr, dass es bereit war, Leben auszulöschen.  
„Bereit", rief IQ und Thatcher stellte sich hinter Vigil. Blitz hingegen befand sich in der Mitte der Kirche, direkt im Durchgang zwischen den beiden Bankreihen. Hinter seinem Schild geschützt zog er alles Feuer auf sich. Holzsplitter flogen umher und kleine Steinbrocken krachten gegen seinen Helm. Doch er hielt stand.  
„LOS", kommandierte Thatcher und todesmutig lehnte sich IQ hinter ihrer Deckung hervor. Ein ohrenzerfetzendes Rauschen hallte durch die Kirche, als sie ihr gesamtes Magazin in Richtung der White Masks entleerte, ohne auch nur einmal den Finger vom Abzug zu nehmen. Sowohl Blitz, als auch Caveira erkannten die Gelegenheit und drangen einige Schritte nach vorne, während Thatcher und Vigil hinter ihren Säulen hervorsprangen und in geduckter Haltung ebenfalls vorrückten.  
In den Lichtblitzen der Schusswaffen erkannte Vigil einen runden Gegenstand, der durch die Luft auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Er war leicht oval, sah beinahe aus wie ein Ei, doch er war auch weit gefährlicher. Ohne zu zögern steckte der Koreaner einen Arm aus und fing die Granate gekonnt in der linken Hand. Er wusste, dass die Zeit lief und wenn die White Masks einen Moment gewartet hatten, vor ihrem Wurf, dann war es unweigerlich aus mit ihm.  
Zum Glück war dem nicht so und in einer fließenden Bewegung schleuderte er den runden Todesboten zurück in die Reihen der Terroristen. Kurz bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug, explodierte die Granate und sandte tödliche Metallsplitter durch die gesamte Halle.  
Philip konnte sehen, wie zwei White Masks durch die Luft geschleudert wurden. Einem fehlte ein Bein und wie Marionetten schlugen sie gegen eine Steinsäule, bevor sie leblos zu Boden fielen. Blut spritze aus ihren Leichen und rann über den Steinboden.  
„Maldicao", rief Caveira, die sich am nächsten an den White Masks befunden hatte und von der Explosion ebenfalls zu Boden geschleudert worden war. Verkrampft presste sei eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, von wo aus dunkles Blut auf den harten Untergrund tropfte, während sie mit der anderen nach ihrer Maschinenpistole tastete. Sie konnte sie nicht finden.  
Kein Augenblick später flogen bereits Kugeln in ihre Richtung und hastig zog sie sich hinter eine Kirchenbank. Es war kein wirklicher Schutz, doch es musste genügen. In einem Knurren machte sie ihren Schmerzen Luft, bevor sie links von ihr ihre Waffe entdeckte. Sie befand sich einen halben Meter außer Reichweite.  
Thatcher hob vorsichtig den Kopf, den er bei der Explosion eingezogen hatte. Als der Knall durch die Kirche gehallt war, hatte er bereits geglaubt, die Sprengsätze um sie herum seien irgendwie ausgelöst worden. Ein Blick auf Vigil, der neben ihm kniete und das Feuer in Richtung der White Masks erwiderte, verriet ihm, dass dem nicht so war. Sie hatten immer noch eine Chance.  
„Verdammte…", fluchte IQ auf Deutsch, als ein metallenes Klicken ihres LMGs das Ende des Magazins signalisierte. Die letzte Kugel war verschossen worden und sie musste so schnell wie möglich nachladen. Unter keinen Umständen durften die White Masks die Feuerüberlegenheit gewinnen. Ihr Team zählte auf sie.  
Blitz hatte beim Aufleuchten der Explosion seinen Schreck unter Kontrolle halten können. Er hatte gerade noch die Granate im Flug entdecken können, weshalb er von dem lauten Knall nicht allzu überrascht worden war. Nun war er bereit und mit erhobenen Schild nutzte er die allgemeine Verwirrung aus und stürmte weiter vor. Wieder löste er einen Flash aus, blendete zwei White Masks, die sich hinter einer Kirchenbank verkrochen hatten und machte ihnen kurz darauf mit seiner Pistole den Garaus.  
Caveira hörte einen wütenden Schrei hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie einen maskierten Terroristen, der zornig sein Sturmgewehr zu Boden warf. Offenbar hatte es keine Munition mehr. Wild brüllend zog er ein Messer aus einer Halterung an seinem Oberschenkel und stürmte auf Caveira zu. Ihre Waffe lag immer noch außer Reichweite. Niemals würde sie sie zu fassen bekommen, bevor der White Mask sich auf sie gestürzt haben würde.  
So schnell sie konnte hob sie die Hände und blockte den Angriff des Terroristen ab. Mit erhobenem Messer hatte er sich auf sie geworfen und sein Gewicht drückte sie mit dem Rücken zu Boden, während die Spitze der Klinge auf ihr Gesicht niederfuhr. Mit aller Kraft wehrte sich Caveira. Adrenalin ließ den Schmerz in ihrer Seite verstummen und nur der Wille zum Überleben dominierte ihren Verstand.  
Kaum zehn Zentimeter vor ihrem Auge brachte sie das Messer des White Masks zum Stehen. Mit aller Kraft drückte er nach unten, legte sein ganzes Gewicht in den Angriff, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, dem Druck standzuhalten. Zitternd hatte sie beide Hände um die Unterarme des Terroristen gelegt, der ihren Körper unter seinem Gewicht eingeklammert hielt.  
Caveira wusste nicht wie sie sich befreien sollte. Langsam spürte sie wie ihre Kraft schwand. Immer stärker drückte der White Masks nach unten. Sein gesamtes Gewicht war auf die Messerspitze fokussiert und Caveira konnte ihm kaum noch standhalten. Das war das Ende.  
Doch plötzlich verschwand die Klinge und der Terrorist wurde wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand nach hinten gezogen. Er flog kurz in die Höhe, bevor er abrupt die Richtung wechselte und gegen eine Kirchenbank krachte. Caveira konnte sein Genick brechen hören. Dann wurde sie plötzlich behutsam gepackt, eilig nach oben gezogen und mit dem Rücken gegen eine Säule gelehnt, in Deckung vor feindlichen Feuer.  
„Bleib hier", flüsterte die Stimme eines unsichtbaren Mannes: „du bist verwundet."  
Caveira knurrte nur und schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht presste sie eine Hand gegen ihre Seite, wo sie von einem Granatensplitter getroffen worden war. Ihre Glieder zitterten und ihr wurde langsam klar, dass sie bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Caveira wusste nicht, ob Philip noch über ihr stand oder nicht. Trotzdem murmelte sie leise: „Danke"  
Thatcher rammte grimmig ein neues Magazin in seine Waffe und als er hinter seiner Deckung hervorlugt, entdeckt er einen Terroristen, der panisch auf den roten Sarkophag zulief. Er wollte zweifellos an den Zünder gelangen.  
„Vergiss es", knurrte der Brite wütend, legte an und drückte ab. Drei Schüsse knatternden durch die Kirche und der White Mask ging schreien zu Boden. Blut spritzte auf den Marmor und besudelte die Ruhestätte Napoleons.  
Zu seiner rechten konnte Thatcher Blitz erkennen, der nun die letzte Zeile der Kirchenbänke säuberte und einen White Mask ausschaltete, indem er ihm das Schild ins Gesicht rammte und ihm anschließend eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte. IQ war ebenfalls etwas vorgerückt und gab immer noch Feuerschutz, während Vigil hastig seine Waffe nachlud. Es war sein letztes Magazin. Caveira hingegen war nicht zu sehen.  
Dann kehrte plötzlich Ruhe ein Das Echo des letzten Schusses, den Blitz gegen seinen Gegner abgegeben hatte, verstummte in der Dunkelheit und Stille erfüllte die Halle. Fahles Mondlicht schien durch die Fenster unter der Kuppel herein. Staubpartikel hatten sich in dichten Wolken angesammelt und hingen in der Luft.  
„Sicher", rief Blitz von der rechten Seite. Vigil bewegte sich ein Stück nach links, schaute das Seitenschiff hinunter und verkündete: „Sicher"  
Mit immer noch gehobenen Waffen bewegten sich Thatcher und IQ nach vorne, auf den White Mask zu, der im letzten Moment einen verzweifelten Sprint auf den Zünder hingelegt hatte. Er lebte noch, doch es würde keine dreißig Sekunden dauern, bis er seinen letzten ruckartigen Atemzug tun würde. Thatcher hatte Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen.  
„IQ", sagte der alte Brite und schaute auf den Zünder, der keine zwei Meter entfernt lag: „Mach dich sofort an die Entschärfung."  
Die Deutsche nickte und Thatcher schaute sich um. Blitz und Vigil sicherten immer noch den Innenraum und vergewisserten sich, dass sich nirgendwo ein White Mask versteckt hatte. Gleichzeitig kontrollierten sie, ob es Verwundete unter ihren Feinden gab. Thatcher griff zum Funkgerät an seiner Schulter und sagte: „Hier Team Rot. Tangos am Zielort ausgeschaltet. Wir haben Sprengstoff gesichert. GIGN soll uns Entschärfungsspezialisten schicken."  
„Verstanden", antwortete Dokkaebi nach kurzem Rauschen und Thatcher nickte grimmig. Wieder schaute er sich um und suchte nach Caveira, doch immer noch konnte er keine Spur von der Brasilianerin finden.  
„Hey, Blitz", rief der alte Brite: „Wo ist Caveira?"  
„Ich bin hier", tönte die Stimme der Brasilianerin hinter einer entfernten Säule hervor. Thatcher konnte sofort erkennen, dass sie an Schmerzen litt, doch immerhin konnte sie noch sprechen. Fluchend lief er durch das Mittelschiff und auf die Säule zu, von der aus der Ruf gekommen war. Beinahe im selben Moment hörte er eine Glocke und erschrocken hob Thatcher die Waffe. Erst als er Philip erkannte, senkte er sie wieder und lief zu Caveira.  
„Sie ist verletzt", sagte Philip, als sich Thatcher neben ihr niederkniete. Blut rann von der Säule hinter ihrem Rücken und sammelte sich am Boden in einer glänzenden Lacke. Die Brasilianerin hatte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gepresst und hustete schwach.  
„Verdammt, Caveira, was ist passiert?", knurrte Thatcher und zog sich eilig die Handschuhe aus. Dann bewegte er vorsichtig die Hände von ihrem Bauch, um die Wunde zu untersuchen.  
„Granatensplitter", antwortete Caveira schwach: „Und Bastard mit Messer. Er hat mir den Arsch gerettet."  
Sie deutete mit dem Kopf über Thatchers Schulter in Richtung Philip, der nur stumm nickte. Thatcher hingegen besah sich kurz die Wunde, aus der auffallend viel Blut austrat bevor er sagte: „Press drauf so fest du kannst." Anschließend griff er zu seinem Funkgerät und sagte: „Hier Team Rot. Ein Operator verwundet. Wir brauchen MedEvac."  
„Zur Hölle mit MedEvac", knurrte Caveira und versuchte aufzustehen, dich Philip hielt sie behutsam zurück. Thatcher drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte mit entnervter Stimme: „Du bist verwundet, ob´s dir gefällt oder nicht. Also bleib unten. MedEvac nimmt dich mit."

Eine schrille Sirene kündigte den Beginn der zweiten Station an und Claudette entdeckte eine rote Stoppuhr neben dem Kanister mit dem LSD, die langsam nach unten zählte. Es blieben sechzig Sekunden.  
Sofort rannte sie hinüber zu dem blauen Plastikfass und legte die Hände um den weißen Deckel. Es kostete einen Moment, bis sie unter Aufwendung aller Kraft den Verschluss öffnen und sich das Innere des Fasses zugänglich machen konnte. Chloe hatte derweil leise zu fluchen begonnen und schaute panisch zwischen Claudette und den Nadeln in ihren Unterarmen hin und her. Sie wusste genau, was LSD mit Leuten anstellen konnte.  
Eilig hob die Kanadierin ihren Kopf über das blaue Fass und erkannte, dass es mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Die Innenwände waren offenbar mit Glas ausgekleidet worden, warum auch immer. Am Boden des Fasses, unter der gelben Flüssigkeit lag ein einsamer Schlüssel. Sofort langte Claudette mit der Hand in das Fass und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus als ihre Finger die Oberfläche der Substanz berührten.  
„Fuck", knurrte sie verzweifelt und schüttelte eilig die Flüssigkeit von ihrer Haut.  
„Was?", rief Chloe und rüttelte erneut an ihren Fesseln: „Was ist los?"  
„Das ist Säure", murmelte Claudette und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch dreiundfünfzig Sekunden.  
„WAS?", rief Chloe, die offenbar ihren Ohren nicht trauen wollte. Claudette antwortet ihr nicht, sondern legte eilig die Hände um das Fass. Mit aller Kraft zog und zerrte sie, doch es ließ sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Sie hatte keine Chance, dass Fass irgendwie umzuwerfen. Als nächstes schaute sie sich nach einem Eimer um, einer Kelle oder irgendetwas, dass sie verwenden konnte, um die Säure aus dem Behälter zu schöpfen. Ihre Seite des Raumes war vollkommen leer, bis auf zwei verrostete Eisenstangen.  
„Tu irgendwas", rief Chloe verzweifelt: „BITTE"  
„Ich bin dabei", antwortete Claudette, die alles daran setzte ruhig zu bleiben. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch fünfzig Sekunden Zeit hatte. Eilig sprang sie hinüber zu den beiden Eisenstangen und hob sie vom Boden. Anschließend lief sie sofort zurück ans blaue Fass. Unschuldig lag die gelbe Säure darin und Claudette konnte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild sehen, als sie die Eisenstangen in die Flüssigkeit tauchte.  
Ihr Plan war es, den Schlüssel an eine Seite des Fasses zu schieben und ihn anschließend an der Wand hochzuziehen. Es würde ein schwieriges Unterfangen werden, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie es innerhalb einer Minute schaffen konnte. Bevor sie allerdings loslegte, rammte sie die Stangen heftig gegen die Glasverkleidung.  
Es war eine starke Säure und vielleicht würde sie sich durch die Plastikhülle des Fasses fressen, wenn sie nur das Glas zerstörte. Allerdings verhielt es sich, wie sie erwartet hatte. Das Glas war hart, unzerbrechlich und mit einfachen Metallstangen nicht zu zerstören. Die kleine Puppe hatte offenbar an alles gedacht.  
„Scheiße", murmelte Claudette und tauchte die Stangen nun tiefer in die Säure, während Chloe stumm zuschaute. Tränen der Panik rannen über ihre Wangen und wieder versuchte sie sich selbst zu befreien. Es gelang ihr genau so wenig, wie all die Male zuvor.  
Claudette angelte derweil in der Säure nach dem kleinen Schlüssel, der am Fuße des Fasses lag. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter und erkannte, dass der Timer bereits die vierzig Sekunden unterschritten hatte. Mit einem Fluch zog sie die Stange in ihrer Linken aus dem Fass, da sie kaum auf den Boden hinunter reichte. Stattdessen stützte sie sich nun mit der freien Hand am Rande des Behälters ab und versuchte allein mit der Stange in ihrer Rechten an den Schlüssel zu gelangen.  
Schweiß sammelte sich in ihren Handflächen und ließ ihren Griff unsicher werden. Die Brandwunden von ihrem letzten Spiel begannen schmerzhaft zu brennen, als das Salz in die Wunden gelangte. Doch Claudette gab nicht auf. Angestrengt tastete sie mit der Stange nach dem Schlüssel am Boden und versuchte ihn in eine Richtung zu schieben. Es war schwieriger als erwartet.  
Keuched langte sie wieder nach der zweiten Stange, verwendete für einen kurzen Moment beide, bevor sie erneut erkannte, dass es nichts half. Der Schlüssel lag nun im Fass direkt unter ihr. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm konnte sie ihn wahrscheinlich erreichen, doch dazu musste sie bis zur Schulter in die Säure eintauchen. Eilig warf Claudette einen Blick auf die Uhr, die sich gerade der fünfundzwanzig Sekunden Marke näherte. Ihr ging die Zeit aus.  
Verzweifelt riss die Kanadierin einen Stoffstreifen von ihrem Hemd und wickelte ihn um ihre Rechte Hand. Wenn sie nur mit der Hand eintauchte, würde es vielleicht einfacher sein, mit der Stange nach dem Schlüssel zu angeln. Zitternd legte sie ihre nur behelfsmäßig geschützten Finger um das kalte Metall. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und es kostete sie alle Überwindung, die Hand in die Säure zu tauchen.  
Für einen Moment, in der sich die Flüssigkeit noch durch den Stoff fraß, spürte sie nichts. Doch dann benetzten die ersten Tropfen ihre Haut und brannten sich schmerzhaft in ihr Gewebe. Claudette unterdrückte einen Schrei, biss die Zähne zusammen und stocherte mit der Stange nach dem Schlüssel. Unbeholfen schaffte sie es, ihn zwischen der Seitenwand und dem Metall einzuklemmen. Sie musste ihn nur noch in die Höhe ziehen.  
Ihre Hand unter aller Anstrengung ruhig haltend, zog sie ihren Arm langsam zurück und damit den Schlüssel an der Seitenwand des Fasses nach oben. Sie zitterte immer heftiger, als die Schmerzen immer stechender wurden und immer tiefer in ihr Fleisch schnitten. Sie konnte bereits sehen, wie sich Stofffetzen von dem Streifen um ihre Hand lösten. Claudette hatte kaum den halben Weg zurückgelegt, als plötzlich ein Zucken durch ihren Arm fuhr und sich die Metallstange für den Bruchteil vom dem Schlüssel entfernte. Sofort sank er wieder nach unten. Gnadenlos langsam und unerreichbar.  
„Fuck, nein", flüsterte Claudette verzweifelt und versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu kämpfen. Eilig zog sie ihre Hand aus dem Fass und schüttelte krampfartig die Säure von ihren Fingern. Ihre Haut hatte bereits angefangen Blasen zu werfen.  
Für einen Moment hielt Claudette inne. Ihr Blick schoss hinüber auf Chloe, die sie nur verzweifelt anstarrte. Das blauhaarige Mädchen sagte nichts mehr, wehrte sich nicht mehr und wollte nur noch aufwachen. Aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum, in dem sie gefangen war. Doch Claudette wusste, dass das nicht möglich war.  
Kurz schaute sie auf die Uhr, die noch dreizehn Sekunden zeigte. Gnadenlos wechselten die roten Ziffern auf zwölf. Dann biss Claudette die Zähne zusammen und trat erneut ans Fass. Ohne lang nachzudenken, ohne überhaupt irgendwelchen Schutz anzubringen, tauchte sie ihre Hand in die Säure und fuhr im Fass hinunter. Die Säure reicht nun biss an ihren Ellbogen und sofort brannte sich die Substanz in ihren entblößten Arm.  
Es war eine Art von Schmerz die sie noch nie vorher gespürt hatte. Am ehesten kam es wohl glühenden Eisen gleich, die auf die Haut gelegt worden. Aber glühende Eisen flossen nicht in die Wunden, die sie schlugen. Glühende Eisen umhüllten den Arm nicht so perfekt, wie eine Säure. Kein Fleck wurde verschont, keine Stelle ausgelassen.  
Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Claudette tiefer in die Flüssigkeit. Tränen ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen und der Schlüssel am Boden des Fasses wurde zu einem dunklen Fleck. Die Säure schwappte nun über ihren Unterarm herauf, berührte die kurzen Ärmel ihrer Bluse und floss sogar über das Fass hinaus, als ihr Arm genug Volumen verdrängte. Schließlich steckte sie bis zur Schulter in der Substanz. Ihre mittlerweile tauben Finger kratzten schmerzhaft über den Boden und es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie einen flachen Gegenstand spürte.  
Verzweifelt und unter Schmerzensschreien, mittlerweile halb blind vor Qual tastete sie nach dem Schlüssel. Zweimal entwischte er ihr, bis sie ihn schließlich zwischen Mittel und Ringfinger einzuklemmen vermochte.  
Sofort zog sie die Hand aus dem Fass und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Claudette schlug hart mit dem Rücken auf und sie hörte ein metallisches Klirren, als der Schlüssel über den kalten Steinboden fiel. Schwer atmend versuchte sie ihre Sicht zurückzugewinnen. Mit der linken Hand tastete sie nach dem Gegenstand, der Chloe freilassen würde. Ihre Rechte spürte sie kaum mehr.  
Gerade als wieder Licht in ihre Augen fiel und sie wieder etwas sehen konnte, schlossen sich die unversehrten Finger ihrer linken Hand um einen kalten Metallgegenstand. Die Säure, die an dem Schlüssel haftete, brannte sich in ihre Haut, doch sie spürt es nicht. Ihr Schmerzsinn war weit überlastet und ihr Verstand drohte abzuschalten.  
Keuchend und hustend versuchte Claudette auf die Beine zu kommen, stolperte hinüber zu dem Schlüsselloch an der Wand und steckte den kleinen Schlüssel in die Öffnung. Gerade noch schaffte sie es ihn herumzudrehen, bevor sie kraftlos zu Boden fiel. Chloe war kaum mehr als eine verschwommene Silhouette, als sie sich panisch die Nadeln aus den Armen zog. Dann wurde Claudette schwarz vor Augen. Die Welt verstummte.

„Sie hat´s geschafft", murmelte Baker und schaute hinüber zu Six: „gerade so. Noch fünf Sekunden."  
„Gut", sagte die Anführerin salopp. Es war erstaunlich wie wenig Gefühle sie zeigte, doch Baker konnte sie verstehen. So grausam es auch war, sie konnte Claudette nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit widmen. Der Rest ging an Paris. An jene Stadt, die sich einem Angriff der White Masks gegenübersah und die auf Team Rainbow vertraute.  
„Team Rot ist am Invalidendom", meldete Dokkaebi: „Sie befinden sich im Gefecht."  
„Ist die GIGN unterwegs?", fragte Six und die Koreanerin nickte: „Ja"  
„Irgendwelche Zivilisten im Kampfgebiet?"  
„Noch keine Meldungen."  
Eine Bewegung am Rande seines Sichtfelds ließ Baker den Kopf drehen. Sein Blick landete auf einem Bildschirm, der etwas abseits stand und eine Liveübertragung eines geostationären Satelliten über Paris zeigte. Mit verschiedenen Farben wurde auf dem Bild elektromagnetische Strahlung sichtbar gemacht und bisher war es weitgehend blau geblieben. Nun hatte sich, etwas entfernt vom Stadtzentrum in einem Wohnviertel, ein hochroter Fleck gebildet.


	10. Die dritte Station

**Die dritte Station**

Meg beugte sich nach vorne, stütze die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Mit langsamen Atemzügen versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, teils vor Wut, teils aus Angst um ihre Freunde. Aus Angst um Claudette. Selbst jetzt noch, wenn die zweite Station bereits vorüber war.  
Dwight saß vollkommen still da. Der Laptop ruhte auf seinen Oberschenkeln und sein Gesicht glich dem einer Marmorstatue. Meg wusste genau, dass er sich Sorgen um Claudette machte und dass er ihre Schmerzen am eigenen Leib erfuhr. Trotzdem schien er hochentschlossen, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Er vertraute Claudette und er wusste, dass sie durchhalten würde.  
Feng hingegen war wohl am sichtbarsten von der zweiten Station mitgenommen worden. Tränen rannen über ihre Wange und eilig wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers über ihre Augen. Sie zitterte, ähnlich wie Meg, und verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Ich kann das nicht mehr mitansehen", murmelte Feng. Zu verfolgen, wie Claudette gezwungen wurde ihren Arm der Länge nach in ein Säurefass zu stecken, hatte ihr wohl den Rest gegeben. Früher im Nebel hatte sie es zu Beginn kaum zugeben wollen, doch Feng konnte sich nicht vor dem Leiden ihrer Mitmenschen verschließen. Sie hatte einfach ein zu starkes Mitgefühl.  
Schweigend stand die kleine Asiatin auf und ging um das Sofa herum, sodass sie vor ihren Freunden stand. Der Bildschirm war nun vor ihrem Blick verborgen und mit verschränkten Armen schaute sie hinunter auf den Boden. Kurz verharrte Feng in dieser Haltung. Dann sah sie auf und fragte: „Geht es ihr gut?"  
Meg hatte den Blick auf den Livestream gerichtet, wo Claudette kraftlos zu Boden gegangen war. Die Kamera befand sich auf Chloes Seite des Raumes und in der linken Ecke konnte man erkennen, wie sich das blauhaarige Mädchen aus ihren Fesseln befreite. Der rote Timer in der oberen Ecke war bei einer roten fünf stehen geblieben.  
„Sie liegt auf dem Boden", murmelte Meg: „Sie rührt sich nicht."  
Die Athletin verfolgte, wie Chloe zum Maschendrahtzaun hinstürzte und auf die Knie fiel. Sie streckte ihren Arm durch die Abtrennung und berührte Claudette, die hoffentlich nur das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, an der Schulter.  
„Claudette", rief Chloe und rüttelte leicht an ihr: „Claudette, fuck, sag irgendwas."  
Feng, die den Ton natürlich gehört hatte, legte beide Hände aufs Gesicht. Ein Schauer schüttelte ihren Körper und fuhr in ihre Glieder, als erneut die Angst um das Leben ihrer Freundin nach ihr griff. Mit einem Schluchzen wandte sie sich ab.  
„Claudette!"  
Chloe hatte nun ihre Stimme erhoben und immer verzweifelter versuchte sie ein Lebenszeichen aus ihrer Retterin herauszubekommen. Aufgrund des Zaunes konnte sie Claudette gerade so an der Schulter berühren. Schwer atmend schaute sie sich um. Vielleicht gab es irgendetwas, das sie verwenden konnte, um sich durch die Absperrung zu schneiden.  
Plötzlich drang ein leises Stöhnen aus den Lautsprechern des Laptops und Meg beobachtete angespannt, wie Claudette sich langsam auf den Rücken drehte. Kraftlos fiel sie zur Seite, doch an ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck konnte man erkennen, dass sie wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne war. Langsam hob sie ihren zitternden, rechten Arm.

„Claudette", rief Chloe und klammerte sich mit beiden Fingern an den Maschendrahtzaun. Angstschweiß rann über ihr Gesicht, als fragte: „Claudette, hörst du mich?"  
Die dunkelhäutige Kanadierin legte langsam den Kopf auf die Seite, bevor sie die Augen öffnete. Das Weiß stach im Halbdunkel blendend hervor und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schaute Claudette kurz zu Chloe, bevor sie sich etwas nach oben beugte. Sie fluchte und berührte mit der linken Hand ihren rechten Arm.  
„Verdammte…", murmelte Claudette und besah sich die grausigen Verletzungen. Immer noch benommen von ihrer kurzen Bewusstlosigkeit, tastete sie die Blasen ab und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als Reste der Säure ihre unversehrten Finger benetzten. Sofort zog Chloe ihr weißes Tanktop aus und schob es durch eines der Löcher im Zaun.  
„Hier, nimm", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme: „Wisch dir den Scheiß von deinem Arm."  
Claudette griff unbeholfen nach dem Stoff und betupfte vorsichtig ihre verätzte Haut. Glücklicherweise hatte die Säure keine tiefe Wunden gerissen, doch die Narben würden ihr ein Leben lang bleiben. Sofern sie hier raus kaum, natürlich.  
Claudette zog schmerzerfüllt Luft zwischen ihre Zähne, als eine der Blasen auf ihrem Arm aufplatzte. Gelber Eiter rann über ihren Bizeps und wurde wenig später von Chloes Tanktop aufgesogen. Das reine Weiß des Stoffes war schnell in ein schmutziges Gelb gewechselt. Die Säure fraß bereits kleine Löcher in das Kleidungsstück.  
„Danke", murmelte Claudette und legte das nun unbrauchbare Tanktop zur Seite. Anschließend versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen und mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand zu lehnen. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, schaute sie zu Chloe.  
„Danke?", fragte das blauhaarige Mädchen empört: „Sei bloß still. Wenn hier jemand zu danken hat, dann bin ich das."  
Sie schaute betreten zu Boden. Kurz fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Claudette richtete und sagte: „Du…du hast mir das Leben gerettet."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln fuhr über Claudettes Lippen.  
„Ich konnte… konnte dich doch nicht einfach hängen lassen."  
Chloe antwortete zunächst nichts. Offenbar wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Blick glitt kurz durch den Raum, bevor sie sagte: „Nein, das… das stimmt nicht. Wir kennen uns erst seit gestern. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage gewesen wäre…"  
Sie verstummte und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des blauen Fasses. Claudette folgte ihrem Blick. Ihre Sicht verschwamm in einem neuen Moment der Schwäche, doch ihre Gedanken wurden mit jeder Sekunde schärfer. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wo sie sich befand und dass sie eine Aufgabe hatte.  
„Ich sag´s nur ungern", flüsterte Claudette tonlos: „aber ich glaube kaum, dass wir hier durch sind."  
Chloe schaute nun wieder zu ihr. Die Blicke der beiden Mädchen trafen sich.  
„Wo sind wir überhaupt?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Claudette. Sie hatte ihren rechten Arm mittlerweile in ihren Schoß gelegt und tastete immer wieder die Wunden ab. Behutsam fuhr sie mit den Fingern über eine der Blasen. Dann schaute sie auf und erklärte: „Ich weiß nur, dass wir ein Spiel spielen sollen."  
„Ein Spiel?", fragte Chloe und schaute über die Schulter zu dem Fernseher: „Das von dem Kerl da?"  
„Ja", knurrte Claudette und verzog das Gesicht als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Unterarm fuhr: „Ich bin vor einer halben Stunde in einem anderen Raum aufgewacht und musste mich aus einem elektrischen Stuhl befreien. Diese Puppe hat mir gesagt, dass es mehrere Stationen gibt und dass wir uns durch alle durchkämpfen müssen, wenn wir hier raus wollen. Außerdem verüben sie bei jeder Station einen Anschlag auf Paris."  
„Was?", fragte Chloe überrascht: „Einen Anschlag? Warum… Was wollen die von uns?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Claudette wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
„Das müssen Terroristen sein", murmelte Chloe: „Shit"  
„Vielleicht", entgegnete Claudette.  
„Vielleicht?", fragte Chloe: „Was sollen sie denn sonst sein?"  
Claudette schaute kurz zu ihrer neuen Freundin hinüber, antwortete ihr jedoch nicht. Diese ganze Sache kam ihre irgendwie bekannt vor. Dieses ganze Spiel war so übertrieben, so dramatisch, dass es kaum ein Mittel zum Zweck sein konnte. Dieses Spiel war nicht dazu da, um Anschläge anzukündigen. Etwas Anderes musste dahinterstecken. Und Claudette kannte nur einen, der einen Sinn aus solch einem solch makabren Schauspiel ziehen konnte. Aber soweit sie wusste, war der Entitus tot. Sie entschied sich dazu, das Geheimnis vorerst zu bewahren.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Claudette und schloss kurz die Augen. Chloe sah verwirrt zu Boden. Stille griff um sich und für einen Moment konnte man nur den Dampf hören, der durch die Metallrohre an der Decke schoss. Irgendwann schaute Claudette auf und sagte: „Aber eine Sache, die weiß ich."  
Chloe hob den Kopf.  
„Wir müssen weiter. Wenn wir hier raus wollen, dann… dann müssen wir das Spiel mitspielen. Fürs erste…"  
„Claudette…", murmelte Chloe: „Ich weiß nicht… Kannst du überhaupt stehen?"  
Zur Antwort versuchte die Kanadierin unbeholfen auf die Beine zu kommen. Kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, doch unter Einsatz ihres linken Arms gelang es ihr, sich an der Wand hinter ihr abzustützen und vorsichtig aufzustehen.  
Leicht schwankend richtete sie sich auf und schloss kurz die Augen. Schmerzen pochten durch ihren rechten Arm und ihr Kopf schien sich im Kreis zu drehen. Aber sie musste weiter.  
„Auf meiner Seite ist eine Tür", sagte Claudette: „auf deiner auch."  
„Wollen wir nicht versuchen, durch diesen Zaun hier durchzukommen?", fragte Chloe. Entnervt rammte sie ihre rechte Hand gegen den Draht und zuckte sofort zurück.  
„Ah, fuck"  
„Was ist los?", fragte Claudette, doch Chloe antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schaute sie auf ihre rechte Hand und hob ihren Ringfinger. Eine schwarze Spirale zog sich über seine gesamte Länge und lief direkt auf den Fingernagel zu. Dasselbe galt für den Zeige- und kleinen Finger ihrer linken Hand.  
„Die Mistkerle haben mich tätowiert", knurrte Chloe: „Was zur Hölle… Hast du auch so etwas?"  
Claudette hob ihre Hände und schaute an ihrem Körper hinab. Sie konnte nichts entdecken und vermutlich würde sie ein frisches Tattoo spüren, selbst zwischen all den anderen Schmerzen. Doch da war nichts.  
„Nein", murmelte Claudette und warf einen Blick auf Chloes Finger. Das blauhaarige Mädchen drehte ihn kurz im fahlen Licht der Glühbirne und winkte dann ab.  
„Ach, scheiß drauf. Sehen wir einfach zu, dass wir hier rauskommen."  
„Genau", sagte Claudette und schaute über die Schulter zu ihrer Tür: „Wahrscheinlich laufen die beiden Gänge zusammen und wir treffen uns."  
„Das hoffe ich", murmelte Chloe.  
„Wir gehen hundert Schritte, okay", fuhr Claudette fort: „Wenn wir uns bis dahin nicht getroffen haben, kommen wir hier her zurück und überlegen was wir tun. Auf keinen Fall dürfen sie uns trennen, in Ordnung?"  
„So was von", stimmte Chloe zu. Fröstelnd legte sie die Arme um den Oberkörper und wandte sich zu ihrer Tür um. Beinahe gleichzeitig hoben sie die schweren Metallhebel nach oben und mit einem unangenehmen Quietschen schwangen die Türen auf. Beide führten in die Dunkelheit und schmucklose Gänge entlang, die bereits nach einer kurzen Distanz in verschiedene Richtungen abbogen. Chloe warf einen Blick hinüber zu Claudette.  
„Wir bleiben zusammen", sagte die Kanadierin und nicke ermutigend: „Wir kommen einfach wieder hier her und dann sollen sie ihr Spiel alleine spielen."  
Chloe antwortete nichts, doch sie stimmte Claudette voll und ganz zu. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß in den dunklen Gang. Staub bedeckte den Boden und Rohre zogen sich an der Decke entlang. Eine Wasserpfütze hatte sich in der Ecke neben dem Durchgang gebildet, wo eine der Leitungen ein Leck aufwies. Vorsichtig bewegte sich Chloe den Gang hinunter und lugte um die Ecke. Niemand war zu sehen. Nur kalter Stein.  
Sie schaute über die Schulter und rief dann nervös: „Claudette. Hörst… hörst du mich noch?"  
„Ja", hallte die Antwort, doch sie kam nicht nur von hinten, sondern auch von vorn. Das Echo des Rufes rollte den steinerneren Gang entlang und verlor sich in der Finsternis.  
„Da vorne muss eine Kreuzung sein", rief Claudette: „Ich kann deine Stimme hören."  
„Ich auch", antwortete Chloe und lief los. Ihre Schritte waren immer noch vorsichtig, doch sie bewegte sich nun etwas schneller. Sie wollte Claudette an diesem unheimlichen und feindseligen Ort für keine Sekunde länger als nötig aus den Augen lassen. Hoffentlich würde man sie das Spiel gemeinsam bestreiten lassen.  
„Hier", schallte Claudettes Stimme durch den Gang: „Hier geht es… ah, verdammt."  
„Was ist los?", wollte Chloe wissen und lief die letzten Meter bis in einen langen Korridor. Zwei Gänge mündeten in das breite Gewölbe und ein rostiger Maschendrahtzaun zog sich in der Mitte entlang, sodass sich Chloe und Claudette wiederum sehen, jedoch nicht wirklich treffen konnten.  
„Shit", flucht das blauhaarige Mädchen und trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Absperrung. Ein Klappern rauschte den Korridor nach unten, als sich die Energie des Stoßes den Zaun entlang ausbreitete.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte sie wissen und sah besorgt zu Claudette. Chloe hatte keine Ahnung, was sie in einer Situation wie dieser tun sollte. Claudette hingegen schien auffallend ruhig mit der ganzen Sache umgehen zu können.  
„Nimm dir den roten Koffer, der da drüben steht", antwortete die Kanadierin und deutete auf ein kleines Erste-Hilfe-Set, das an der Seitenwand, etwa zwei Meter hinter Chloe lag. Achtlos war es auf den Boden gestellt worden und von Claudettes Seite aus unerreichbar. Chloe ging sofort hinüber, hob das Köfferchen vom Boden auf und öffnete den Verschluss.  
„Da sind Verbände drinnen", sagte sie: „Und so weiße Pasten."  
„Ich wette, die helfen hervorragend gegen Ätzwunden", murmelte Claudette und streckte eine Hand durch den Zaun. Sofort reichte ihr Chloe eine der Verbandsrollen zusammen mit einer kleinen Tube, die mit einer komplizierten Beschreibung versehen worden war.  
Claudette öffnete eilig den Deckel, indem sie die Tube mit der rechten Hand packte und mit der linken am Verschluss drehte. Ein brennendes Stechen fuhr durch ihre Finger, doch ein Augenblick später hatte sie es bereits geschafft.  
Vorsichtig nahm sie die Tube in die linke Hand und drückte einen kleinen Tropfen dickflüssiger Salbe auf ihre verätzte Haut. Anschließend strich sie das Mittel behutsam über ihren Arm, woraufhin sich eine wohltuende Linderung der Schmerzen einstellte. Seufzend ließ Claudette die Tube sinken.  
„Hat´s geholfen?", fragte Chloe besorgt und die Kanadierin nickte: „Und wie"  
„Zum Glück", murmelte Chloe und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Das rote Köfferchen befand sich immer noch in ihrer linken Hand, doch recht viel mehr war darin nicht zu finden. Eine weitere Verbandsrolle gab es noch, aber das war´s.  
„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass es die richtigen Medikamente sind?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und Claudette, die gerade die Brandwunden an ihrer Stirn verarztete, schaute kurz zu ihr hinüber. Langsam antwortete sie: „Ich habe es angenommen."  
„Aber du warst dir ziemlich sicher", warf Chloe ein: „Was, wenn das irgendein Trick gewesen wäre? Ein Gift oder so."  
„Wenn sie uns umbringen wollten, hätten sie das einfach so getan", erklärte Claudette: „Dieser Koffer ist Teil des Spiels. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass ich ihn nur erreichen konnte, weil ich dich gerettet habe?"  
Chloe schaute kurz auf den Koffer in ihrer Hand.  
„Diese widerliche Puppe war eindeutig", fuhr Claudette fort: „Es ist besser für uns, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten. Ich glaube, wir haben wirklich eine faire Chance. Aber das bedeutet, dass wir jeden, den wir finden, retten müssen. Koste es was es wolle."  
Chloe schaute kurz den Korridor hinab und fragte dann: „Glaubst du… glaubst du, sie haben Max?"  
„Da bin ich mir fast sicher", antwortete Claudette, die gerade dabei war, sich den Verband um ihren Arm zu wickeln. Ihre Stimme war dabei etwas undeutlich, da sie ein Ende des Verbands mit den Zähnen halten musste.  
„Warte, lass mich dir…", sagte Chloe, doch bevor sie zu ende sprechen konnte, hatte Claudette ihr Werk bereits beendet. Gekonnt fixierte sie die Bandage mit einem Knoten und steckte die Reste der Verbandsrolle in ihre Hosentasche.  
„Wow", staunte Chloe und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Nicht schlecht. Warst du mal in einem Bootcamp oder so was?"  
„Nein", entgegnete Claudette und ging nicht näher auf die Frage ein. Stattdessen zeigte sie den Korridor hinunter und sagte: „Max ist mit Sicherheit irgendwo da unten. Je schneller wir sie finden und hier rauskommen, umso besser."

Wie gebannt starrte Nea auf das Handy in Hibanas Hand. Die Japanerin hielt es einen halben Meter vor sich, sodass sie, Valkyrie und Nea zu dritt das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm verfolgen konnten.  
Claudette war gerade eben auf die Beine gekommen und wechselte schwankend ein paar Worte mit einem blauhaarigen Mädchen, das als Chloe Price identifiziert worden war. Offenbar war sie zusammen mit ihr als vermisst gemeldet worden. Laut Montagne hatten sie sich in derselben WG befunden.  
Erst vor wenigen Sekunden war die Meldung eingegangen, dass sich Team Rot im Kampf um den Invalidendom behauptet hatte. Sie waren innerhalb einer Minute eingetroffen und somit war es ihnen gelungen, die Sprengung des alten Gebäudes durch die White Masks zu verhindern. Allerdings hatte man auch MedEvac für eine Operatorin namens Caveira angefordert.  
„Hier Six", rauschte es plötzlich aus den Funkgeräten: „Team Blau, bitte antworten."  
Die Personen in dem Wagen konnten hören, wie Tachanka, der neben Montagne draußen auf der Straße stand, antwortete: „Hier Team Blau, wir hören."  
„Die ESA hat uns soeben mitgeteilt, dass sie ungewöhnlich hohe elektromagnetische Aktivität in einem Außenbezirk von Paris festgestellt haben. Es könnte sich um eine Janusmaschine handeln. Rückt sofort ab in Richtung Rue de Belleville und rechnet mit Feindkontakt. GIGN und Polizei sind unterwegs. Sie werden euch bei der Suche und Sicherstellung der Janusmaschine unterstützen."  
„Verstanden", antwortete Tachanka: „Team Blau rückt aus."  
Im selben Moment hatte Castle bereits den Motor angelassen, während Montagne hinten in den schweren Militärtruck geklettert war. Tachanka setzte sich nun eilig in den Beifahrersitz und kaum, dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, brauste das Fahrzeug auch schon los.  
Die nächtlichen Straßen von Paris waren wie leergefegt. Die Polizei hatte eine Ausgangsperre verhängt, doch Nea war sich ziemlich sicher, dass unter den gegebenen Umständen kaum ein Pariser freiwillig einen spätabendlichen Spaziergang wagen würde.  
„Also gut, товарищ", rief Tachanka vom Beifahrersitz aus und drehte den Kopf. Sein Gesicht steckte unter einer Sturmhaube, doch noch hatte er das Visier seines schweren Stahlhelms nicht nach unten geklappt. Mit stechenden Augen schaute er in die Runde seines Teams. Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf Nea hängen.  
„Ihr habt Six gehört", rief er: „Wir haben es mit einer Janusmaschine zu tun. Unser Auftrag lautet, das Gerät zu finden und sicherzustellen. Wir müssen wohl mit Feindkontakt rechnen also seid auf der Hut. Trotzdem haltet ihr euer Feuer, bis ich den Befehl gebe. Wir befinden uns in einer bewohnten Millionenstadt."  
Die Operatoren hatten aufmerksam zugehört. Nachdem Tachanka fertig gesprochen hatte, hatte Montagne kurz seine Ausrüstung überprüft, war mit den Fingern an den Gurten seiner kugelsicheren Weste entlanggefahren und hatte die Panzerplatten zurechtgerückt. Valkyrie und Hibana waren still dagesessen. Letztere hatte kurz zu Nea herübergeschaut, jedoch kein Wort von sich gegeben. Nun übernahm es Tachanka.  
„Sie bleiben in diesem Fahrzeug", sagte der alte Russe: „Hier ist es am sichersten. Wir rufen sie, sollten wir ihre Hilfe benötigen. Bis dahin bleiben sie einfach sitzen."  
Nea nickte. Sie hatte auch nichts anderes vorgehabt. Trotz der Pistole an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich alles andere als sicher und mit jeder Kurve, die der Truck umfuhr, war sie sich sicherer, dass sie niemals als Soldatin in einer Antiterroreinheit dienen könnte. Nea hatte großen Respekt vor Team Rainbow und seinen Mitgliedern, die bereitwillig ihre Leben riskierten, um unschuldige Zivilisten zu verteidigen.  
„Wir sind da", bemerkte Castle nach einer kurzen Weile und trat auf die Bremse. Durch die Windschutzscheibe erkannte Nea die blauen Lichter von Polizeiautos, die dem Team aus der Dunkelheit entgegenblitzten. Ein paar bewaffnete Beamte standen einigermaßen ratlos umher und schienen froh zu sein, endlich Verstärkung zu erhalten. Entschlossen stiegen die Operatoren aus dem Wagen.  
„Guten Abend", rief Tachanka, während er auf die Polizisten zuging: „Wir sind von Team Rainbow. Wie sieht die Lage aus?"  
„Hören sie mir zu", antwortete einer der Beamten in starkem französischen Akzent. Nea konnte seine Stimme durch die Scheiben des gepanzerten Fahrzeugs kaum vernehmen, doch schon allein anhand der wilden Gestikulation des Mannes erkannte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Wir wissen nicht, was los ist", sagte der Polizist und winkte die Operatoren zwischen zwei Streifenwagen hindurch: „Wir waren auf Terroristen vorbereitet, vielleicht auf ein Feuergefecht, aber nicht auf so etwas."  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tachanka. Der Beamte schüttelte bloß den Kopf, wies auf eine Hausecke und sagte: „Sehen sie selbst."  
Der alte Russe schaute den Polizisten kurz an, bevor er den Kopf drehte und den Blick in die gezeigte Richtung lenkte. Langsam ging er auf die Hausecke zu, sein LMG nicht im Anschlag doch bereit es jederzeit hochzuheben. Vorsichtig lugte er in die Seitenstraße.  
Straßenlaternen säumten eine breite Pflasterstraße. Mehrere Stockwerke umfassende Gebäude zogen sich zu beiden Seiten nach oben und bildeten eine regelrechte Schlucht. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein Supermarkt, rechts sah es eher nach Wohnhäusern aus. Ein mittelgroßer Baum markierte das Zentrum einer Kreuzung, etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt. Danach verlor sich die Straße in einem schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Nebel, der das halbe Viertel verschluckt zu haben schien.  
„Wir haben keine Ahnung, was das ist", sagte der Polizist: „Aber das ist auf keinen Fall natürlicher Nebel. Verdammt, ich weiß wie Nebel aussieht. Das ist Giftgas oder irgendeine Scheiße. Das…"  
„Beruhigen sie sich", unterbrach Tachanka den Polizisten mit eindringlicher Stimme: „Haben sie schon jemanden hinübergeschickt?"  
„Ob ich jemanden zu dem Nebel hinübergeschickt habe?" Der Polizist wollte wohl seinen Ohren kaum trauen. „Sie meinen hinüber zu diesem Gas? Natürlich nicht. Meine Männer sind auf vieles vorbereitet, aber für chemische Angriffe haben sie nicht unterschrieben."  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Tachanka. Er warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und gab seinem Team mit der Hand ein Zeichen. Sofort versammelten sie sich hinter ihm und machten sich bereit vorzurücken. Die Polizisten hatten zu großen Respekt vor der unbekannten Substanz und Tachanka konnte verstehen, dass sie dem Nebel nicht zu nahekommen wollte. Trotzdem musste jemand da hinübergehen und die Lage untersuchen. Hier kam Team Rainbow ins Spiel.  
Mit einem metallischen Scharren klappte Montagne seinen Einsatzschild aus und stellte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe. Kurz drauf folgten Hibana und Valkyrie, dann Tachanka und schließlich Castle, der das Schlusslicht bildete. Auf Tachankas Befehl hin liefen sie hinaus in die Straße.  
„Was zur Hölle", murmelte Castle, als sein Blick auf die schwarze Suppe fiel. Wie eine Mauer hatte sich die Nebelwand am unteren Ende der Straße aufgebaut und machte keine Anzeichen, sich zu verflüchtigen oder zu verschieben. Sie war einfach da, undurchdringlich und unnatürlich.  
Wortlos rückten die Operatoren vor, die Waffen im Anschlag und stets auf der Hut vor Feindkontakt. Ihre Sturmgewehre deckten jede Richtung ab, sodass sich niemand an das Team heranschleichen konnte. Sie hatten es tausendmal geübt und so bewegten sie sich mit einer unvergleichlichen Professionalität nach vorne. Schlussendlich erreichten sie ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse den schwarzen Nebel.  
Die Operatoren gingen in die Knie und sicherten jeweils eine andere Richtung, während sich Tachanka der Nebelwand zuwandte. Vorsichtig streckte er einer Hand aus und steckte die Finger in die dunklen Schwaden. Er spürte nichts. Keine Kälte, keine Wärme und keinen Windhauch. Wenn es sich um Giftgas handelte, dann war es von der hinterhältigen Sorte. Allerdings war sich Tachanka ziemlich sicher, dass sie es hier mit jenem Nebel zu tun hatten, den Baker während des Briefings erwähnt hatte. Zum Glück gab es eine sichere Methode um das herauszufinden.  
Todesmutig machte Tachanka einen Schritt nach vorne und tauchte mit dem gesamten Körper in den schwarzen Nebel ein. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils war er vollständig verschwunden und sofort stellte sich ein schmerzhaftes Sirren in seinem Kopf ein. Seine Glieder begannen zu zittern und er konnte kaum noch klar denken. Es war wie ein Tinnitus, der den gesamten Körper erfasste, den Verstand belagerte und den Geist malträtierte. Hastig machte er wieder einen Schritt zurück und das Gefühl verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
„Verfluchte…", murmelte er und Castle schaute kurz über die Schulter.  
„Was ist los?", fragte der Amerikaner und Tachanka antwortete: „Es ist, wie Baker gesagt hat. Der Nebel ist undurchdringlich."  
„Können wir wirklich nicht hinein?"  
„Nein. Aber wir haben jemanden, der kann."

Jake saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte an die Wand gegenüber. Das schlichte Weiß trieb ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn. Es gab absolut nichts Interessantes an dieser weißen Wand, nichts Bemerkenswertes oder gar Ungewöhnliches. Und seit er hier war, tat er nichts anderes als diese Wand anzustarren.  
Vor einiger Zeit war ein Alarm losgegangen und hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Jake war sofort nach oben geschossen, hatte den Kopf in alle Richtung gedreht und sich erst dann erinnert, wo er sich überhaupt befand. Dabei hatten ihm die Schmerzen unter den Verbänden auf die Sprünge geholfen.  
Der Alarm war unangenehm laut gewesen und es hatte gut fünf Minuten gedauert bis man ihn endlich wieder abgeschaltet hatte. Trotzdem war es Jake unmöglich geblieben, wieder einzuschlafen. Das Mädchen im Bett neben ihm, Maxine Caulfield, lag immer noch im Koma und hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt, als das schrille Geräusch durch das gesamte Gebäude gehallt war.  
Was hätte Jake nur für eine Gesprächspartnerin gegeben? Jemanden, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte, während er auf eine Erklärung für den Alarm wartete.  
Seitdem er aufgewacht war, war er vollkommen allein gewesen. Niemand war vorbeigekommen und hatte ihm mitgeteilt, was geschehen war. Es konnte sich wohl kaum um ein Feuer handeln. In diesem Fall hätte man ihn und Maxine evakuiert. Doch Jake befand sich auf einer Militärbasis, ein Alarm konnte viele Gründe haben. Vielleicht hatten ja die Terroristen, die ihn entführt hatten, einen Anschlag verübt. Dummerweise gab es keinen Fernseher in dem Krankensaal.  
Mit einem Schnauben richtete sich Jake im Bett auf und warf die Decke zurück. Er hatte es satt, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Doc hatte ihm zwar vorgeschrieben liegenzubleiben, doch Jake wollte endlich wissen, was los war. Verletzungen und Verbände hin oder her, er würde nicht mehr warten. Unter Schmerzen schwang er ein Bein aus dem Bett und stellte es vorsichtig auf den Boden. Als er sich sicher war, dass er nicht einknicken würde, verlagerte er sein Gewicht und zog das zweite nach.  
„Jake?", rief eine überraschte Stimme: „Was machst du denn da?"  
Jake sah auf. Er hatte angenommen allein zu sein und das plötzliche Geräusch hatte ihm einen kleinen Schrecken eingejagt. Drüben an der Eingangstür entdeckte er Feng, die gerade eben vorsichtig in den Raum gekommen und überrascht stehen geblieben war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Feng und schenkte ihm ein bemüht wirkendes Lächeln. Sorgsam darauf bedacht keine lauten Geräusche zu verursachen, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Eigentlich war es unnötig, da Jake nicht mehr schlief und Maxine ja aufwachen sollte, doch irgendwie schien es trotzdem angebracht. Jake ließ sich derweil wieder auf sein Bett zurücksinken, während Feng langsam zu ihm herüberspazierte.  
„Hi", flüsterte sie verlegen und schaute Jake einfühlsam an: „Wie geht´s dir?"  
Jake schnaubte nur, bevor er murmelte: „Alles tut weh und mir ist langweilig."  
„Langweilig?", fragte Feng überrascht und runzelte die Stirn. Sie schaute kurz hinüber zu Maxine, bevor sie sagte: „Machst du dir keine Sorgen?"  
„Sorgen?", fragte Jake.  
„Um Claudette", erklärte Feng.  
„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen. Aber mir ist trotzdem langweilig. Weißt du eigentlich, warum hier ein Alarm ausgelöst wurde?"  
„Hat´s dir noch niemand gesagt?", fragte Feng überrascht. Nun, da Jake sie näher betrachtete, konnte er erkennen, dass ihre Finger etwas zitterten und ihre Stimme auch eine Spur höher als sonst zu sein schien. Irgendetwas versetzte die kleine Asiatin offenbar in Unruhe.  
„Nein", antwortete Jake: „Was… was ist passiert?"  
„Die White Masks haben einen Livestream gestartet", erzählte Feng langsam und schaute zu Boden: „Es… es ist fruchtbar. Sie haben Claudette gefangen und jagen sie durch einen Spießrutenlauf, während die ganze Welt zusieht."  
Jake schaute sie verwirrt an. Anscheinend konnte er ihre Worte kaum glauben.  
„Außerdem verüben sie Anschläge auf Paris", fuhr Feng fort: „Sie haben gesagt, sie wollen die ganze Nacht über Leute umbringen. Team Rainbow ist in voller Stärke ausgerückt."  
„Was zum Teufel…", murmelte Jake und versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten: „Ist Claudette… Ich meine, ist sie in Ordnung? Was haben die Bastarde mit ihr gemacht?"  
„Sie musste sich aus einem elektrischen Stuhl befreien", erzählte Feng mit zitternder Unterlippe: „Und… Und ihren Arm in eine Säure stecken."  
Jake sagte nichts. Seine Miene hatte sich verfinstert und wieder starrte er hinüber an die weiße Wand, die vollkommen gelichgültig zurückstarrte. Wut machte sich in seinem Magen breit und die Schmerzen in seinen Wunden verstärkten den Effekt nur noch. Nach einem kurzen Moment schaute er wieder zu Feng und wollte etwas sagen, doch er verstummte, als er sah, dass sich Tränen auf ihren Wangen gebildet hatten. Stattdessen griff er nun nach ihrer Hand, die zitternd an ihrer Seite hing.  
„Hey", flüsterte er. Feng, die ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte, sah langsam zu ihm auf.  
„Team Rainbow holt sie da raus", sagte Jake: „Genau wie sie mich rausgeholt haben. Das… Das sind die Besten der Besten. Die schaffen das schon."  
Feng nickt schweigend. Sie schien nicht überzeugt zu sein, daher zog Jake sanft an ihrer Hand und sie setzte sich auf Bettkante. Er rutschte etwas zur Seite, sodass sie genügend Platz hatte.  
„Warum bist du eigentlich hierhergekommen?", fragte Jake: „Es ist tiefste Nacht. Solltest du nicht schlafen?"  
„Ich kann nicht", murmelte Feng: „Und ich wollte dich besuchen."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Ja", entgegnete die kleine Asiatin empört: „Ist das so schwer zu glauben? Ich dachte, du könntest etwas Gesellschaft vertragen. Außerdem… Außerdem konnte ich nicht mehr mitansehen, wie Claudette… du weißt schon."  
„Ich verstehe", murmelte Jake behutsam und schwieg einen Moment. Dann fragte er: „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich wach bin?"  
„Bei dem Alarm?", fragte Feng und ein Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wusste es nicht. Aber ich habe es angenommen und wollte eben nachsehen."  
„Zum Glück", antwortete Jake: „Siehst du die Wand da drüben? Seit ich hier bin, mache ich nichts anders, als diese Wand anzustarren und weder sie, noch das Mädchen da drüben im Bett sind besonders unterhaltsame Gesprächspartner."  
Feng kicherte leise und wischte sich eine Träne von ihrer Wange. Dann schaute sie zu Jake und sagte: „Ich hoffe, ich kann dich besser unterhalten."  
„Da bin ich mir sicher", lächelte Jake: „Aber die Konkurrenz hat ja ohnehin eher schwach vorgelegt."  
Feng nickte. „Also, worüber willst du reden?"  
Jake dachte kurz nach und sein Blick glitt kurz hinüber an die weiße Wand, bevor er sagte: „Ich habe dir von Südamerika erzählt. Aber du hast mir nie gesagt, was ihr all die Zeit Zuhause getan habt."  
„Was wir Zuhause getan haben?", fragte Feng: „Eigentlich gar nichts. Das Übliche eben."  
„Das Übliche", sagte Jake: „Erzähl mir davon."  
„Naja", murmelte Feng und überlegte kurz: „Ich habe einen Job gekriegt, in Dwights Firma. Wir sind jetzt sozusagen Arbeitskollegen."  
„Einen Job", nickte Jake: „Was machst du denn?"  
„Ich bin die Netzwerkadministratorin", antwortete Feng: „Du weißt schon. Ich kümmere mich um die Server, die Systeme und allgemein den ganzen technischen Kram. Mit Computern kenne ich mich schließlich ein bisschen aus und auf jeden Fall besser als dieser gesamte Saftladen. Du wirst mir kaum glauben, was ich da für eine Situation übernommen habe."  
„Schlimm?"  
„Schlimm ist gar kein Ausdruck", murmelte Feng und legte sich auf die Seite. Sie war nun mit dem Rücken neben Jake an das Kissen gelehnt und starrte ebenfalls an die weiße Wand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Die haben das vorher alles selbst geregelt und ich sage dir, die kennen sich vielleicht mit Zahlen und Geld aus, aber von Netzwerken haben sie keine Ahnung."  
„Wie bist du eigentlich an den Job gekommen?", wollte Jake wissen. Die kleine Asiatin stöberte kurz durch ihre Erinnerungen, bevor sie antwortete: „Das war eigentlich reiner Zufall."  
„Wie das?"  
„Eigentlich wollte ich nur Dwight bei der Arbeit besuchen. Du weißt schon, mal vorbeischauen, hallo sagen und vielleicht ein paar seiner Mitarbeiter kennenlernen. Als ich dann angekommen bin, hatten sie gerade einen ihrer Totalausfälle, für die sie üblicherweise einen halben Tag lang herumtüfteln mussten. Dwight hat dann gesagt, dass ich mich ein wenig auskenne würde und sie haben mich an einen Computer rangelassen. Innerhalb einer viertel Stunde war das System wieder auf den Beinen."  
„Einfach so?", staunte Jake: „Und dann?"  
„Dann hat mich Dwights Vater, der ja wusste, dass ich eine Arbeit suche, gefragt, ob ich bei ihnen anfangen wolle. In dem Moment war der Job für mich so gut wie jeder andere, also habe ich ja gesagt."  
„Haben sie dich gut bezahlt?"  
„Pfff, dass ich nicht lache", rief Feng: „Kaum den Mindestlohn haben sie mir gegeben. Aber es hat keinen Monat gedauert, bis klar war, dass sie mich genau so dringend brauchen, wie ich einen Job. Als ich mehr Geld verlangt habe, hab ich´s dann auch bekommen. Jetzt bleibt am Ende des Monats immerhin etwas übrig, wenn die Miete gezahlt ist."  
„Das freut mich für dich", sagte Jake: „Es ist schön, dass du dir eine Existenz aufbaust. Nach allem, was wir erlebt haben, könnte dir das um einiges schwerer fallen."  
„Ich versuche einfach nicht daran zu denken", murmelte Feng: „Außerdem haben wir hin und wieder Zeit mit Philip und seiner Familie verbracht. Und mit Sally waren wir in New York auf einem Konzert. Ich glaube dadurch, dass wir unsere Alpträume immer in der Nähe hatten, haben sie einiges an Schrecken eingebüßt."  
„Wahrscheinlich", bemerkte Jake nachdenklich. Dann drehte er den Kopf und fragte beiläufig: „Ist er eigentlich wirklich so ein Arschloch?"  
„Wer?"  
„Dwights Boss"  
„Mr. Cooper?"  
Feng schaute Jake einen Moment lang an, bevor sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf die Hand hob und eine wippende Geste machte.  
„Es geht. Er ist halt nur auf Profitmaximierung aus, alles andere interessiert ihn nicht. Das bedeutet, solange man eine gute Arbeit abliefert und die Produktivität nicht untergräbt, lässt er einen in Ruhe."  
„Kein Wunder, dass er nicht gut auf Dwight zu sprechen ist."  
„Hey", rief Feng empört: „Er gibt sich alle Mühe. Wirklich. Und seit er mit Claudette zusammen ist… Dwight wirkt einfach viel selbstsicherer und zufriedener. Weißt du was ich meine?"  
„Ich glaube schon", nickte Jake. Sie waren wieder bei Claudette angekommen und die Stimmung ihres zunehmend heiteren Gesprächs war sogleich eingebrochen. Bevor jedoch einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, drangen plötzlich Geräusche von der Eingangstür herüber. Ein paar Sekunden später knallte sie krachend auf und zwei uniformierte Sanitäter trugen jemanden auf einer Trage herein. Doc kam hinter ihnen durch die Tür, zeigte auf eines der leeren Betten und sagte schnell etwas auf Französisch. Sofort legten die beiden Sanitäter ihren Patienten auf die Krankenstation.  
Feng und Jake waren sofort verstummt und hatten das Geschehen überrascht verfolgt, doch niemand schenkte ihnen Beachtung. Stattdessen kümmerten sich die drei Ärzte fokussiert um ihren Patienten und wechselten dabei immer wieder ein paar Worte auf Französisch. Schließlich fragte die Verwundete, bei der es sich um eine Frau handelte: „Ist es schlimm?"  
„Nein" Doc schüttelte den Kopf. „Zwei Splitter stecken noch in der Wunde, die Restlichen sind vollständig durchgegangen. Ich hol sie jetzt raus."  
Die beiden Sanitäter packten die Frau und hielten sie ruhig, während Doc nach einer Pinzette griff und in die Wunde fuhr. Die Soldatin knurrte unter Qualen, doch kein Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Sie musste wohl reichlich Erfahrung mit Schmerzen haben.  
„Und das war´s", murmelte Doc, nachdem er innerhalb von zehn Sekunden beide Splitter aus der Wunde entfernt hatte. Vorsichtig legte er sie in ein Tablett auf einem nebenstehenden Kästchen, während die beiden Sanitäter die Wunde reinigten und anschließend verbanden.  
„Gut", knurrte die Frau: „Wann kann ich wieder zurück?"  
„Wohin?", fragte Doc und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um: „In den aktiven Dienst? Das kommt drauf an wie sich die Wunde entwickelt, aber mehr als…"  
„Ich meinte heute", unterbrach ihn die Frau: „Zurück zu meinem Team."  
„Kannst du vergessen", entgegnete Doc gelassen: „Für die nächsten zwei Wochen bleibst du Taina. Und dann entscheide ich und nur ich, ob du wieder Caveira werden darfst."  
Die Operatorin wollte bereits etwas erwidern, doch Doc brachte sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick zum Schweigen. Offenbar hatte sie einigen Respekt vor dem französischen GIGN Arzt. Dieser nickte nun und riet ihr: „Ruh dich aus. Du hast zwei harte Einsätze hinter dir. Und wehe ich finde dich irgendwo außerhalb dieses Krankensaals, dann knallts."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er warf noch schnell einen Blick auf die schlafende Maxine, bevor er schließlich Jake und Feng bemerkte, die ihn mit ihren Blicken verfolgten.  
„Bei euch ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Doc und blieb kurz stehen. Jake bejahte, Doc nickte und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. Einen Moment später fiel bereits die Tür zum Krankensaal ins Schloss und Stille kehrte ein.  
Keine Sekunde später wurde sie jedoch gebrochen, als Caveira frustriert auf ihre Matratze schlug und einen portugiesischen Fluch ausstieß. Beinahe im selben Moment zog sich unter Schmerzen zusammen und presste zischend eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie war wohl schwer erwischt worden.  
„Ich kenne sie", flüsterte Jake an Feng gewandt: „Ich glaube, sie war dabei, als sie mich in Südamerika befreit haben."  
Feng antwortete nichts. Sie schaute hinüber zu der Frau, deren Gesicht mit einer totenkopfartigen Kriegsbemalung überzogen war. Normalerweise hätte sie es als kindisch abgetan, heutzutage jemanden mit Kriegsbemalung in die Schlacht ziehen zu sehen, doch die Tatsache, dass es sich bei Rainbow um eine beeindruckende Truppe handelte und dass sich diese Frau kürzlich ein Gefecht mit den White Masks geliefert hatte, änderte ihre Meinung. Wenn sie diese Frau auf sich zustürmen sehen würde, so dachte Feng, würde sie es sicherlich mit der Angst zu tun bekommen.  
„Entschuldigen sie", rief Jake nun etwas lauter und Caveira schaute zu ihm herüber.  
„Was ist?"  
„Ähm… Ich wollte ihnen danken", sagte Jake: „Sie haben mich doch aus Rio befreit, oder nicht? Ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern."  
„Mhm", knurrte die Frau. Feng bemerkte, dass sie offenbar nicht daran gewöhnt war, Dank entgegenzunehmen. Es schien sie in Verlegenheit zu versetzen. Eigentlich seltsam für jemanden, der nichts anderes tat, als Geißeln zu retten.  
„Jedenfalls danke ich ihnen", sagte Jake: „Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."  
Caveira antwortete nichts und quittierte den Dank nach einem Moment mit einem Nicken. Im Gegensatz zu Operatorinnen wie Twitch war sie wohl kaum der gesprächige Typ. Die Französin war um einiges freundlicher gewesen, doch wahrscheinlich lag die momentane Rauheit Caveiras in ihren nur kurze Zeit zurückliegenden Kampfeinsätzen begründet. Jedenfalls war die Stimmung im Saal an einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt, den sie für den Rest der Nacht wohl nicht mehr überwinden würde.

„Miss Karlsson?"  
„Ja?"  
„Bitte folgen sie mir."  
Nea stand mit unsicheren Beine auf und sprang hinunter auf den kalten Asphalt. Die Blaulichter der Streifenwagen reflektierten sich in den umliegenden Fenstern und warfen unnatürlich tanzende Schatten auf die Umgebung. Valkyrie wartete, bis sich die Schwedin orientiert hatte und warf dann die Hintertür des Militärtrucks zu. Anschließend marschierte sie sofort los die Straße hinunter und Nea musste sich beeilen, um nicht zurückzufallen.  
„So wie´s aussieht, müssen wir schon auf sie zurückgreifen", sagte die Operatorin, während Nea besorgt auf die MPX in ihren Händen starrte: „Wir haben hier wirklich einen Vorfall mit dem… dem Nebel. Wir können nicht hinein, also müssen sie gehen, Miss Karlsson."  
„Bitte nennen sie mich Nea."  
„Wie sie wünschen"  
Die beiden bogen nun um eine Straßenecke und Nea wäre beinahe über die Gehsteigkante gestolpert, als sie die gigantische Nebelwand erblickte, die dort unten an einer Kreuzung den Weg versperrte. Die restlichen Operatoren des Teams hatten sich aufgeteilt und sicherten in einigem Abstand zueinander die Umgebung. Valkyrie und Nea gingen direkt auf Tachanka zu, der in stoischer Haltung direkt vor dem schwarzen Nebel stand. Er hatte sein altmodisches DP-28 gelassen über die Schulter geworfen und das Visier seines Helms nach oben geklappt. Offenbar erwartete er keinen unmittelbaren Feindkontakt.  
„Guten Abend", grüßte er, als Nea vor ihm zum Stehen kam: „Sind sie bereit für eine Mission?"  
Nea schaute ihn kurz an, bevor sie mit einem Kloß im Hals nickte. Tachanka schien ihre Unruhe zu spüren, denn er sagte: „Ganz ruhig. Sie haben die besten Soldaten der Welt hinter sich und die GIGN sichert in diesem Moment die gesamte Umgebung."  
Es half, wenn auch nur wenig. Tachanka hob nun die Hand und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die dunklen Schwaden hinter sich.  
„Sieht das für sie nach ihrem sogenannten Nebel aus?"  
„Das ist er", antwortete Nea: „Mit Sicherheit."  
„Das dachte ich mir", sagte Tachanka: „Wie erwartet haben wir keine Möglichkeit dort hineinzukommen und die White Masks aller Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nicht. Ich hab´s versucht, aber sobald ich einen Fuß in den Nebel setze, dreht sich mein Kopf im Kreis. Aber bei ihnen nicht, oder?"  
„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Nea und Tachanka nickte: „Gut. Dann schicken wir sie jetzt da hinein. Ihre Aufgabe lautet, nach Zivilisten zu suchen und sie hier herauszuführen. Alle, die sich in diesem Nebel befinden, leiden große Schmerzen, also beeilen sie sich. Gehen sie trotzdem mit Vorsicht vor. Sie sind keine Soldatin, also untersage ich ihnen, ihr Leben zu riskieren. Falls sie die kleinsten Anzeichen von Feindkontakt oder anderen Gefahren bemerken, brechen sie sofort ab und kommen hier her zurück. Verstanden?"  
Nea nickte.  
„Team Rainbow und die Bürger von Paris stehen in ihrer Schuld", sagte Tachanka: „Wir stehen hinter ihnen so gut wir können. Sollte sich der Nebel etwas zurückziehen, rücken wir sofort nach. Alles andere liegt jetzt bei ihnen."  
Damit trat er zur Seite und machte Nea den Weg in den Nebel frei. Die Schwedin blieb für einen Moment stehen, bevor sie mit zittrigen Fingern die Pistole aus dem Holster an ihrer Hüfte zog. Für erste ließ sie die Sicherung aktiv, doch Nea wusste genau, welchen Hebel sie bedienen musste, um die Waffe scharf zu machen. Die kugelsichere Weste um ihren Oberkörper wog schwerer denn je. Trotzdem nahm Nea nun zwei entschlossene Schritte nach vorne und tauchte mit den dritten bereits in den Nebel ein.  
Kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Ein monotones Summen füllte ihre Ohren und sie konnte ihren Herzschlag hören. Dann ein metallisches Kratzen und kurz darauf Stille. Nea öffnete die Augen.  
Vor ihr befand sich eine verlassene Straße, die genauso aussah, wie die, von der sie gerade gekommen war. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter erkannte sie, dass es sich tatsächlich um genau diese handelte. Keinen Meter hinter ihr zog sich eine seltsame Wand nach oben, die aus angelaufenem Glas zu bestehen schien und hinter der sie die Gestalten der Rainbow Operatoren erkennen konnte. Als Valkyrie etwas sagte, hallte ihre Stimme gedämpft in den Nebel herüber.  
„War das eine gute Idee?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Tachanka: „Aber es ist momentan unsere einzige Option. Und dafür sind sie schließlich hier, oder nicht?"  
Valkyrie nickte. Die Amerikanerin schien offenbar nicht wirklich damit einverstanden zu sein, Nea allein in den Nebel zu schicken. Doch die Schwedin war sich klar, dass die Alternative im Nichtstun bestand und sie war noch nie eine große Freundin des Nichtstuns gewesen. Entschlossen drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne.  
Ihre Schritte sandten ein unheimliches, unnatürliches Echo die dunkle Straße entlang, als sie vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Der von dem Nebel verschluckte Stadtteil war etwas dunkler, schattiger, beinahe so, als ob jemand einen Blaufilter über die Welt gelegt hätte. Seltsamerweise schienen die Straßenlaternen nach wie vor einwandfrei zu funktionieren. Elektrischer Strom konnte wohl ungehindert in den Nebel hineinfließen.  
Ein seltsamer Dunst zog sich über den Boden und nachdem sie ein paar Schritte getan hatte, bemerkte Nea, dass es eiskalt geworden war. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Tauwölkchen in der Luft und eine Gänsehaut glitt über ihre nackten Arme.  
„Nächstes Mal bringe ich eine verdammte Jacke mit", knurrte die Schwedin mit klapperten Zähnen und schaute sich um. Sie stand auf einer weitläufigen Kreuzung, die zu einem Großteil vom Nebel verschluckt worden war. Auf den Blättern und Ästen der Bäume, die in regelmäßigen Abständen zwischen Straße und Gehsteig gepflanzt worden waren, hatte sich bereits Frost abgesetzt.  
Um sie herum befand sich mehrere Wohnhäuser, ein paar Geschäfte und an der Ecke direkt neben der Kreuzung ein Supermarkt. Mit einem plötzlichen Schock realisierte Nea, dass sich in beinahe allen Häusern Familien befinden mussten. Wie zur Hölle sollte sie die alle hier herausbekommen?  
Sie wollte gerade loslaufen, als sie ein Geräusch aus dem Supermarkt dringen hörte. Anscheinend war eines der Regale umgefallen und hatte ein krachendes Echo erzeugt. Nun hörte sie den leisen Motor der elektrischen Eingangstür und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch erhob sie ihre Stimme: „Hallo? Ist… Ist da jemand?"  
Ihr Ruf hallte durch die Dunkelheit des Nebels und kurz darauf hörte sie eine unterdrücke Antwort: „Ha… Hallo? Aaah. Je suis ici! J'ai besoin d'aide!"  
Nea verstand zwar kein Französisch, doch sie wusste genau, dass die Person ihre Hilfe brauchte. Sofort lief sie hinüber zu dem Supermarkt und rannte die kurze Treppe zum Eingang hinauf. Ein umgefallener Einkaufswagen versperrte ihr den Weg, doch sie überwand das Hindernis mit einem gekonnten Sprung.  
Im Inneren des Supermarktes war es stockdunkel und ihre Augen stachen kaum zwei Meter in die Finsternis. Die Straßenlaternen warfen nur spärliches Licht durch die Schaufenster herein, doch es war genug, um eine auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmte Gestalt zu erkennen. Eilig rannte Nea hinüber und legte dem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Er stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, doch Nea ließ sich nicht beirren. In langsamem Englisch erklärte sie: „Ich hole sie hier raus. Kommen sie."  
Der Mann hatte sie wohl verstanden, denn er wehrte sich nicht, als Nea unter seine Arme griff und ihn nach oben zog. Keuchend stellte sie ihn auf die Beine, während seine Augen blind umherfuhren. Verwirrt versuchte sich der Mann nach vorne zu tasten, bevor er die Hände fluchend an die Seite seines Schädels presste.  
Nea legte nervös eine Hand um seine Schulter und bugsierte ihn an dem umgefallenen Einkaufswagen vorbei. Draußen auf den Stufen wäre er fast gestolpert, doch der Mann schien den Ort zu erkennen. Er wusste, wo er sich befand. Zielstrebig ließ er sich von Nea leiten, die ihn auf die wenige Meter entfernte Grenze zuführte. Keine fünf Sekunden später brachen sie durch die Nebelwand.  
Bevor Nea sich orientieren konnte, war Hibana bereits herbeigeeilt und hatte ihr die Last des Mannes abgenommen. Hustend stütze sich der Franzose auf die Soldatin, während er unbeholfen in die Knie ging. Erst nach einem kurzen Augenblick entspannte er sich ein wenig, als seine Sinne wieder klar zu funktionieren begannen und ängstlich schaute er sich um.  
„Das ging ja schnell", bemerkte Valkyrie und Nea drehte sich zu ihr um. Die Schwedin antwortete: „Ich habe ihn sofort gefunden, er war keine zwanzig Meter drinnen. Aber es handelt sich immer noch um Paris, nicht um einen anderen Ort, wie wir angenommen hatten. Ich kann euch sogar sehen von da drinnen."  
„Wirklich?"  
Nea nickte. Sie wollte bereits zurück in den Nebel eilen, doch bei dem Gedanken an all die Zivilisten, an all die Familien und Kinder, die auf ihre Rettung warteten, rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose. Sie würde Stunden brauchen, jeden einzelnen aus dem Nebel zu führen. Glücklicherweise kam ihr eine Idee.  
„Worauf wartest du?", wollte Valkyrie wissen, als Nea kurz zögerte.  
„Im Wagen sind doch ein paar Seile, oder?", fragte die Schwedin.  
„Ähm… ja, wieso?"  
„Wir sind hier in einem Wohnviertel", erklärte Nea: „Dieser Nebel umschließt einen gesamten Block und es dauert zu lange, wenn ich jeden einzeln herausführen muss. Aber sie brauchen mich nur, um den Weg zu finden, nicht, um zurück in die Realität zu gelangen. Warum nehmen wir nicht ein Seil und machen es hier irgendwo fest, sodass ich all die Menschen einfach auf die Reise schicken kann. Das Seil wird ihnen die Richtung zeigen."  
„Das ist eine gute Idee", kommentierte Tachanka und Valkyrie machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Nea blieb mit dem restlichen Team zurück und während sie auf die Seile warteten, tauschte sie ein paar Worte mit dem alten Russen.  
„Du siehst uns also von da drinnen?", fragte er und Nea nickte: „Mhm"  
„Hast du sonst noch jemanden gesehen? Ich meine, außer ihm." Tachanka deutete auf den Mann, den die Schwedin soeben gerettet hatte. Nea schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich… ich war allein. Zumindest habe ich niemanden bemerkt. Keine White Masks weit und breit."  
„Das sind gute Nachrichten", sagte Tachanka und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung, einfach nur danebenstehen zu müssen ohne etwas unternehmen zu können, die er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Nun vertraute das gesamte Team auf ein schwedisches Mädchen. Aber er musste es ihr lassen, sie hatte saubere Arbeit geleistet mit dem ersten Mann. Hoffentlich kam der Mission nichts in die Quere.  
„Hier", rief Valkyrie und kam vor Tachanka zum Stehen. Zwei schwere Seilrollen lagen in ihren Händen und ohne Zeit zu verlieren reichte sie sie an Nea weiter. Diese hängte sich die Seile um ihren Oberkörper, eines links, eines rechts, sodass sie die Hände frei hatte. Eines der Enden gab sie nun an Tachanka weiter, der entschlossen die Faust um das Seil schloss.  
„Gut festhalten", murmelte Nea. Dann drehte sie sich um und tauchte wieder in den Nebel ein.

Leichten Schrittes schlich Claudette den steinernen Gang entlang. Geradewegs durch einen Torbogen, dann um eine Ecke und schließlich wieder in einen der unzähligen Abschnitte, in denen sich ihr Pfad mit Chloes kreuzte. Wie immer waren die beiden von einem robusten Zaun getrennt, doch wenigstens konnten sie miteinander sprechen.  
„Was glaubst du, wie lange geht das noch so weiter?", fragte Chloe und machte kurz am Zaun halt. Claudette blieb ebenfalls stehen und versuchte die Schmerzen auf ihrem Arm zu ignorieren während sie antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Das letzte Mal habe ich keine halbe Stunde gebraucht, also kann die dritte Station nicht mehr weit sein. Vorausgesetzt die Entfernungen bleiben in etwa dieselben."  
Chloe schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich frage mich, was die machen, wenn wir einfach stehenbleiben und nicht mehr weitergehen."  
„Warum sollten wir das tun?", fragte Claudette.  
„Weil wir ihr verficktes Spiel nicht mitspielen", entgegnete Chloe: „So wie das aussieht, haben die hier einen höllischen Aufwand betrieben, um diesen ganzen Blödsinn vorzubereiten. Da muss einiges dahinterstecken, sonst würden die das niemals tun. Ich glaube stark, dass die uns nicht einfach umbringen. Sonst hätten sie das wohl schon längst getan. Nein, diese Wichser brauchen uns noch."  
„Ich weiß nicht", zweifelte die Kanadierin: „Die Regeln des Spiels waren eindeutig. Wir müssen entkommen, alles andere ist egal. Wie lange wir dafür brauchen, davon war nie die Rede. Ich glaube, die würden uns einfach sitzen lassen, bis wir von selbst weitergehen."  
„Geht es dir nicht auch auf den Zeiger einfach so nach ihrer Pfeife zu tanzen?", konterte Chloe, doch Claudette schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Es gibt Situationen, in denen einem einfach keine Wahl bleibt, als zu gehorchen."  
„Es gibt immer einen Weg."  
„Vielleicht", sagte Claudette: „Aber denk an Max. Wahrscheinlich ist sie unsere nächste Mitspielerin. Je schneller wir sie befreien, umso besser."  
Dieses Argument schien zu wirken. Chloe schaute kurz den dunklen Gang hinunter, der sich einige Meter weiter bereits wieder von Claudettes Weg trennte, bevor sie sich ruckartig in Bewegung setzte und dem Korridor folgte.  
Das blauhaarige Mädchen schien einen sensiblen Punkt für alles zu haben, was etwas mit Max zu tun hatte. Für gewöhnlich gab sich Chloe als die Harte, doch sobald es um Max ging, machte sie eine Ausnahme. Die beiden schien eine tiefe Freundschaft zu verbinden, dachte Claudette, vielleicht sogar etwas mehr.  
Schweigend setzte sich die Kanadierin selbst in Bewegung und folgte ihrem eigenen Pfad, der sie bereits nach wenigen Metern wieder von Chloe trennte. Kurz schlich sie allein durch die Dunkelheit. Dann nach wenigen Metern trafen sie sich wieder und Chloe fuhr nervös mit den Fingern am Maschendrahtzaun entlang. Ein metallenes Klappern tönte durch die leeren Gänge. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder voneinander getrennt wurden, doch als Claudette im eine Ecke bog, blieb sie abrupt stehen.  
„Hey, Chloe", rief sie den Gang entlang zurück: „Hö… Hörst du mich?"  
„Ja", kam die Antwort: „Was ist los?"  
„Bei mir ist eine Tür", rief Claudette und nervös spannte sie die Muskeln in ihrem rechten Arm an: „Mit der Aufschrift Station Nr. 3"  
„Wa… Fuck!"  
„Was ist?"  
„Bei mir ist auch eine", antwortete Chloes dumpfe Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Das Echo hallte noch einen Moment durch die Finsternis, bevor wieder Stille einkehrte. Eine einsame Neonröhre an der Decke tauchte das Gewölbe in fahles Licht und ließ die schwebenden Staubpartikel glitzern. Claudette drehte sich langsam wieder zu der Tür um.  
„Ich gehe rein", rief sie und legte bereits eine Hand auf die Klinke, doch Chloe hielt sie zurück  
„Warte!"  
„Was ist?"  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Stimme des blauhaarigen Mädchens antwortete: „Ich… Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei."  
„Wir müssen weiter, Chloe", antwortete Claudette und entschlossen drückte sie die Tür auf. Wie bereits die ersten paar Male hallte ein ohrenzerfetzendes Quietschen durch die Gänge und Claudette glaubte dasselbe Geräusch auch aus Chloes Richtung zu vernehmen. Mit mulmigem Gefühl im Magen trat sie in den hinter der Tür liegenden Raum.  
Es handelte sich um eine relative große Halle. Im Vergleich zur Gedrängtheit der bisherigen Räume war sie geradezu riesig. Vier steinerne Säulen hielten eine leicht gewölbte Decke etwa vier Meter über Claudette und mehrere Scheinwerfer tauchten die karge Halle in spärliches Licht. Der altbekannte Zaun zog sich direkt durch die Mitte und teilte die Halle in zwei etwa gleichgroße Hälften. Ein seltsamer Kasten war in die Abtrennung eingearbeitet worden.  
„Hey", rief Chloe, die gerade eben auf der anderen Seite durch eine Tür gekommen war. Erleichtert stellte Claudette fest, dass sie sich für die dritte Station wenigstens sehen durften, was auch immer hier auf sie zukam. Nervös nickte ihr die Kanadierin zu, doch Chloes Blick ging an ihr vorbei.  
„Ist… Ist das Max?", fragte sie und zeigte auf einen Bereich hinter Claudette, die sich sofort umdrehte. Dort in der Dunkelheit stand ein eiserner Stuhl. Rotbrauner Rost zog sich an der Oberfläche der groben Konstruktion entlang, doch Claudette war sich sicher, dass das Metall jeder Gewalteinwirkung wiederstehen würde.  
Auf der Sitzfläche befand sich eine Person. Ihr Kopf war unter einem schwarzen Sack verborgen, ihre Extremitäten steckten in dicken Metallfesseln, doch aufgrund des Körpers erkannte Claudette, dass es sich um eine Frau handeln musste.  
Ohne zu zögern lief sie hinüber und trat an die gefesselte Person heran. Vorsichtig legte Claudette eine Hand auf den schwarzen Sack und als sie den Kopf berührte, zuckte die Frau zurück. Sie war offensichtlich bei Bewusstsein.  
Claudette überlegte einen Moment. Vielleicht würde sie durch das Entfernen des Stoffes irgendeinen grausamen Effekt auslösen. Doch sie musste wissen, wer die Person war. Es handelte sich höchstwahrscheinlich um ihre nächste Mitspielerin. Außerdem war es nicht Max, die um einiges kleiner war. Langsam zog Claudette den schwarzen Sack vom Kopf der Frau, doch als sie erkannte, wen sie vor sich hatte, schreckte sie überrascht zurück.  
„Jade?"  
Philips Nichte hatte einen schmutzigen Stoffknebel im Mund, der jeden ihrer Hilfeschreie in dumpfes Wimmern verwandelte. Ihr Gehör war mit Ohrenstöpseln blockiert worden und zusammen mit dem schwarzen Stoffsack hatten sie dafür gesorgt, dass Jade die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr hatte wahrnehmen können. Eilig zog Claudette den Knebel aus ihrem Mund und entfernte die Ohrenstöpsel, woraufhin Jade in keuchendes Husten ausbrach.  
„Jade", sagte Claudette beruhigend und legte beide Hände auf die Schultern der Gefesselten: „bist du okay?"  
„Clau… Claudette?", schluchzte Jade und ihre stechend grünen Augen zuckten über das Gesicht der Kanadierin: „Was… Was ist hier los? Wo bin ich?"  
Ihre Stimme wurde von Angst geschüttelt und die Worte brachen nur abgehakt und hysterisch hervor. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen nach unten und Claudette erkannte schnell, dass Jade unter Schock stand. Sie aus diesem Stuhl zu befreien würde ihrer Angst wohl etwas Abhilfe schaffen, doch Claudette vermutete bereits, dass das nicht ohne weiters gehen würde. Eilig prüfte sie die Metallfesseln und sagte beruhigend: „Ich weiß es nicht, Jade, aber hör mir zu. Alles wird gut, okay? Wir holen dich hier raus. Halt einfach still."  
Wie erwartet ließen sich die Fesseln nicht lösen. Fest verschlossen und mit stabilen Scharnieren versehen hinderten sie Jade an jeder Bewegung. Sie konnte nicht einmal den Kopf drehen. Ein Metallring, ähnlich wie jener, der Claudette selbst zu Beginn der Tortur festgehalten hatte, sorgte dafür, dass ihr Kopf geradeaus gerichtet blieb. Beim näheren Hinsehen stellte Claudette außerdem fest, dass eine Reihe an Zahnrädern und Stangen in dem Stuhl steckten. Es handelte sich um irgendeine monströse Vorrichtung, so viel war klar.  
Plötzlich schallte ein statisches Rauschen durch das Gewölbe, das Claudette bereits vorher gehört hatte. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und schaute hinüber zu Chloe, die ebenfalls herumfuhr. Auf ihrer Seite der Halle, halb in der Dunkelheit verborgen, stand ein altes Fernsehgerät. Es befand sich auf einem niedrigen Hocker an der Wand direkt in Jades Blickrichtung und der Bildschirm war bisher stets dunkel geblieben. Nun hatte sich das Gerät wie von selbst eingeschaltet. Wenig später tauchte die unheimliche Fratze ihres grausamen Spielemeisters auf.  
„Guten Abend, Jade", hallte die tiefe Stimme durch das Gewölbe: „oder sollte ich vielleicht einen guten Morgen wünschen? Ah, ich glaube dafür ist es wohl noch etwas zu früh. Bis zum Morgengrauen haben wir noch ein paar Stunden Zeit."  
Chloe, Claudette und Jade starrten alle drei wortlos auf das Abbild der unheimlichen Puppe, die eine kurze Pause einlegte, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
„Du fragst dich sicher, wo, wer, wie, warum… Alles zu seiner Zeit, Jade, alles zu seiner Zeit. Bevor wir dich über unser kleines Spiel unterrichten, habe ich eine weitere Herausforderung für deine beiden Mitspielerinnen hier. Willkommen zu Station Nummer drei."  
Chloe hielt ihren Blick ausdruckslos auf dem Bildschirm gerichtet, während Claudette kurz über die Schulter zu Jade schaute.  
„Sicherlich ist euch der Stuhl aufgefallen, in dem unsere liebe Jade einigermaßen unfreiwillig Platz genommen hat. Euere Aufgabe ist simpel und besteht darin, sie aus diesem Stuhl zu befreien. Wie gehabt findet unser Spiel unter Zeitdruck statt, doch die genaue Dauer hängt ganz davon ab, wie lange Jades Gliedmaßen an ihrem Körper bleiben, sobald sich die Zahnräder in diesem Stuhl zu drehen beginnen. Ich habe Amanda damit beauftragt, die Konstruktion mit einer Verzögerung von zwei Minuten in Gang zu setzen, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren. Sie hat die schlechte Angewohnheit an ihren Stoppuhren herumzubasteln."  
Die Puppe legte eine kurze Pause ein, in der Jade panisch umherschaute. Ihr Blick schoss hinüber zu Chloe, dann zu Claudette und schlussendlich wieder auf den Fernseher. Sie hatte immer heftiger zu zittern begonnen, als die Puppe ihr die Spielregeln erklärt hatte und wieder rollten Tränen der Angst ihre Wangen nach unten. In der Konstruktion konnte sie sich kaum rühren.  
„Um Jade zu befreien", sagte die Puppe und richtete ihren Blick auf Chloe: „müsst ihr nur eines tun. In der Mitte des Zauns, der diesen Saal in zwei Abschnitte teilt, befindet sich eine sogenannte Jigsaw Box, eine Konstruktion meines alten Meisters. Sie ist darauf ausgelegt, einem freiwilligen Spender Blut abzuzapfen und ab einer gewissen Menge ein Signal zu senden. Dieses Signal wird die Fesseln an Jade lösen und ihr habt gewonnen."  
Eilig lief Claudette hinüber zu der metallenen Box und bückte sich etwas nach unten. Sie befand sich in etwa auf Brusthöhe und auf beiden Seiten des Objekts gab es kreisrunde Löcher, die offensichtlich zum Einführen von Armen gedacht waren. Das Innere der Box lag im Halbdunkel, doch Claudette glaubte die blinkende Schneide eines Sägeblatts ausmachen zu können.  
„Natürlich wird es am schnellsten gehen, wenn ihr beide eurer Bestes gebt", sagte die Puppe: „Aber ich sehe doch von hier aus, dass sich Claudette kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten kann. Warum übernimmst du nicht ihre Last Chloe?"  
„Halt die Fresse!", rief Claudette und schlug mit ihrer linken Faust gegen den Maschendrahtzaun. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, solange diese Puppe sie mit ihren kranken Sprüchen malträtierte. Zur Antwort kam nur ein kaltes, grausames Lachen. Dann sagte die Puppe: „Und bevor ich es vergesse, gebe ich schnell noch das nächste Ziel für unsere Freunde aus Team Rainbow bekannt. Ich glaube, somit sind alle Beteiligten informiert. Lassen wir das Spiel beginnen."  
Wieder füllte statisches Rauschen den Bildschirm, bevor sich das Fernsehgerät nach wenigen Sekunden von selbst abschaltete. Kurz füllte Stille den Raum, bevor Chloe flüsterte: „Er hat recht."  
„Was?", fragte Claudette.  
„Er hat recht" wiederholte Chloe: „Du hast mir letztes Mal den Arsch gerettet. Dieses Mal übernehme ich."  
Eine Sirene ertönte und kurz darauf erwachte die Jigsaw Box zwischen ihnen beiden zu kreischendem Leben, als sich die Kreissägen im Inneren wild zu drehen begannen. Beide traten sie einen Schritt zurück, als sich das laute Geräusch auf ihre Ohren presste.  
„Fuck", rief Chloe und machte wieder einen Schritt nach vorne. Claudette schaute kurz über die Schulter zu Jade, die panisch in ihren Fesseln hing und kaum einen Angstschrei hervorbrachte. Eilig drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und trat ebenfalls auf die Box zu.  
„Nein", sagte Chloe bestimmt: „Ich mach das."  
„Chloe…"  
„Vertrau mir", rief Chloe und Claudette verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ihre Hände waren bereits in Richtung der Löcher gewandert, doch ein Blick den Chloe ihr über die Box hinweg zugeworfen hatte, hatte sie innehalten lassen.  
Langsam zog sie ihre Arme wieder zurück und Chloe schaute nach unten. Direkt über der Box befand sich eine kleine Uhr, die in roten LEDs die Zeit stoppte. Ab zwei Minuten würde sich der Stuhl aktivieren hatte die Puppe gesagt. Allerdings hatte sie auch davor gewarnt, sich nicht zu sehr auf die Präzision ihrer Aussage zu verlassen.  
„Fuck", rief Chloe erneut, bevor sie den rechten Arm, in die Öffnung einführte. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was sich in der Maschine abspielte, ob die Sägen fixiert waren, oder sich umherbewegte. Mit aller Kraft versucht sie, ihre Hand ruhig zu halten und das unkontrollierbare Zittern ihrer Hände zu verhindern. Langsam fuhr sie immer tiefer in die Box, bis plötzlich etwas schmerzhaft in ihren Handrücken schnitt. Sie stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus. Warmes Blut rann übe ihre Hand und tropfte hinunter auf das schmutzige Blech, doch es war mit Sicherheit nicht genug.  
Vorsichtig hob sie nun auch den linken Arm und steckte ihn in das zweite Loch. Langsam drang sie weiter vor, während sie ihre Rechte angestrengt stillhielt. Sie konnte den Luftzug, den die Sägen verursachten auf ihrer Haut spüren und sie fragte sich, wie viel Platz noch zwischen ihrem Arm und der nächsten Klinge blieb. Die Uhr über der Box stand bereits bei fünfzehn Sekunden.  
Chloe stieß einen langgezogenen Schrei aus, als sich mit einem Mal eine der Sägen tief in ihren linken Unterarm fraß. Sofort zuckte sie zurück, wodurch sie an zwei weitere Sägens stieß. Beißend schnitten sie tief in Chloes Fleisch, beinahe bis hinunter auf den Knochen.  
Unter höchster Anstrengung schaffte sie es ihren Arm ruhig zu halten. Blut war aus dem linken Loch gespritzt und Chloe spürte, wie die warme Flüssigkeit in Strömen an ihrer Haut hinunterlief. Wären die Sägen nicht so laut gewesen, hätte man es wohl wie Regentropfen auf das Metall trommeln hören können.  
„Chloe", rief Claudette und stellte sich neben die Jigsaw Box an den Zaun. Ihr Blick galt dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht des blauhaarigen Mädchens, das sich schwer keuchend und zitternd auf den Beinen hielt. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Dieser Wichser", knurrte Chloe und sah grimmig auf. Ihre Augen glühten vor Hass, doch es war klar, dass sie nicht aufgeben würde. Immer noch steckten ihre Arme in der grausamen Box.  
„Hey", sagte Claudette plötzlich: „Hier auf der Seite ist eine Anzeige."  
„Für was?", fragte Chloe hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als sie sich wieder an einer der Sägen geschnitten hatte. Die ganze Zeit über tropfte Blut von ihrem Arm und hinunter in den metallenen Behälter.  
„Für dein Blut", antwortete Claudette und kniete sich hin. Es handelte sich um ein langgezogenes, vertikales Glasfenster, das Einsicht in den Pegel des gespendeten Blutes erlaubte.  
„Es steht immer noch viel zu tief, gerade Mal einen Zentimeter. Wir brauchen mehr. Warte ich helfe…"  
„Untersteh dich" rief Chloe und bevor Claudette reagieren konnte, hatte sie bereits ihren rechten Arm gegen eine der Sägen gedrückte. Ein schrilles Kreischen gellte durch das Gewölbe als die Kreissäge in Chloes Arm schnitt und vereinte sich mit ihrem spitzen Schmerzensschrei. Claudette machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück angesichts der grausamen Selbstfolter, der Chloe sich soeben unterzog. Am liebsten würde sie sich abwenden, doch sie durfte Chloe in ihrem Leiden nicht allein lassen. Die Uhr ging auf vierzig Sekunden zu.  
„Gut", murmelte Claudette, als sie einen weiteren Blick auf die Anzeige geworfen hatte: „Du schaffst das."  
Chloe antwortete nicht, doch ihr Blut stieg langsam, aber stetig in der Anzeige nach oben. Chloe fürchtete bereits, dass die Sägen eine der Hauptschlagadern erwischt hatte. In diesem Fall mussten die Schnitte sofort verbunden und ihr Arm abgeklemmt werden, um ihren Blutverlust auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. So oder so würde Chloe eine Menge Blut verlieren und sicherlich geschwächt aus der Station hervorgehen. Claudette spähte kurz hinauf auf die Uhr. Sie hatten gerade eine Minute überschritten.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Claudette und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Chloe. Das blauhaarige Mädchen keuchte schwer und hatte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Jigsaw Box gelehnt. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ertrug sie die Schmerzen, die durch ihre Arme zuckten, als sie hin und wieder die Sägen berührte, um eine neue Wunde zu schlagen. Je mehr Wunden, umso mehr Blut.  
„Wie weit sind wir?", knurrte Chloe und Claudette schaute hinunter auf den Blutpegel.  
„Weit genug", antwortete sie: „Knapp über die Hälfte, und wir haben noch eine Minute Zeit. Bitte sag mir, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."  
„Nein"; flüsterte Chloe: „Ich pack das."  
Claudette nickte grimmig. Am liebste hätte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, sie am Arm berührt, oder irgendwie sonst über direkten Kontakt unterstützt. Leider waren sie durch diesen verfluchten Maschendrahtzaun getrennt. Sollte Chloe das Bewusstsein verlieren, so hatte Claudette keine Möglichkeit ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen. Sie würde direkt vor ihren Augen verbluten. Die Uhr überschritt nun eine Minute und zwanzig Sekunden.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst?", fragte Claudette besorgt. Natürlich brannte sie nicht darauf, ihre Arme in eine Kiste voller Kreissägen zu stecken, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Schmerzen aushalten konnte. Sie hatte schon Schlimmeres ertragen und zusammen würden sie den Behälter mit Sicherheit rechtzeitig gefüllt haben.  
„Wie weit ist das Blut?", fragte Chloe und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Weit genug", antwortete Claudette besorgt.  
„Dann halt dich raus."  
Claudette wollte bereits etwas erwidern, doch ein spitzer Schrei hallte durch den Saal und ließ sie verstummen. Sofort fuhr die Kanadierin herum und schaute zu Jade, die in blinder Panik einen weiteren Schrei ausstieß. Der Grund dafür waren die Zahnräder im Inneren des Stuhls, die sich unter metallischem Quietschen langsam zu drehen begonnen hatten. Mit ihnen drehten sich die Fesseln um Jades Gliedmaßen und zogen Arme und Beine des Mädchens mit herum. In wenigen Sekunden würde sie keine mehr haben.  
Fluchend schaute Claudette auf die Stoppuhr über der Jigsaw Box. Es fehlten noch dreißig Sekunden bis zur Zwei Minuten Marke. Die Puppe hatte also recht gehabt. Amanda hatte an dem Timer für die Vorrichtung herumgebastelt und nun waren sie hoffnungslos zu spät. Chloe würde die Box niemals rechtzeitig mit Blut auffüllen. Zumindest nicht allein. Ohne weiter nachzudenken sprang Claudette nach vorne und steckte beide Hände in den Behälter.  
Ein gequältes Kreischen entfuhr ihren Lippen, als die Kreissägen tief in ihre Haut schnitten. Vor allem ihr verätzter, rechter Arm schien mit einem Mal in Flammen zu stehen und nur mit Mühe konnte Claudette dem Impuls widerstehen, ihn umgehend aus dem Foltergerät herauszuziehen. Warmes Blut rann über ihre Arme hinab und tropfte in den Behälter, dessen Anzeige sich nun doppelt so schnell füllte wie vorher. Sie konnten es schaffen.  
Chloe richtete ihren Blick auf Claudette und über die Jigsaw Box hinweg schauten sich die beiden direkt in die Augen. Es half, als sich ihre Blicke miteinander verschränkten und sie sich gegenseitig Kraft spendeten. Es half, dass sie die Tortur nicht allein durchstehen mussten. Sie waren zu zweit, gemeinsam waren sie stark genug.  
Eine Sirene ertönte und langsam verringerte sich das Geräusch der Kreissägen, als sich die Jigsaw Box abschaltete. Die Uhr über ihnen war stehengeblieben, kurz bevor sie zwei Minuten erreicht hatte und mit einem erschöpften Seufzen ging Claudette zu Boden. Sie zog sich noch mehrere Schnitte zu, als sie ihre Arme unbeholfen aus der Jigsaw Box zog.  
Chloe ging es kaum anders. Schwer atmend ging sie auf der anderen Seite des Zauns in die Knie. Doch Claudettes Aufmerksamkeit galt zuerst jemand anderem. In ängstlicher Erwartung drehte sie sich herum. Erst als ihr Blick auf Jade fiel, die auf allen vieren auf dem Boden kauerte, hinter ihr der leere Stuhl und die geöffneten Fesseln, erlaubte sich die Kanadierin erleichtert aufzuatmen Sie hatten es geschafft. Die dritte Station war vorbei.


	11. Der Wandler

**Der Wandler**

Nea lief über die dunkle Kreuzung und direkt auf eines der Wohnhäuser zu. Ihre Schritte führten sie kurz am Gehsteig entlang, bevor sie eine hohe, hölzerne Eingangstür am oberen Ende einer kurzen Treppe erreichte. Schnell warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter.  
Tachanka, Valkyrie und die anderen Operatoren standen immer noch außerhalb der Grenze des Nebels, warteten und schauten nervös umher. Der große Russe hielt nach wie vor das eine Ende des Seils in den Händen, dessen anderes Ende an Neas Oberkörper befestigt war. Mit jedem Schritt wickelte sie es etwas ab, sodass es einen klaren Pfad zurück in die Realität markierte.  
Eilig schaute die Schwedin wieder nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf die Türklinke. Sie war verschlossen. Natürlich. Ohne lange zu zögern zog Nea ihre Pistole hervor, löste die Sicherung und richtete den Lauf auf das Schloss. Sie hielt den Atem an. Dann drückte sie ab.  
Ein Schuss hallte durch die Dunkelheit und verlor sich in den menschenleeren Straßenschluchten, während rauchende Holzsplitter umherflogen. Doch dafür schwang die Tür nun problemlos auf.  
Die Waffe zurück in den Holster steckend, betrat Nea das Gebäude und fand sich in einem altmodischen Treppenhaus wieder. Ein Lichtschalter an der Seite aktivierte eine Reihe an verstaubten Lampen, die sich zusammen mit den steinernen Stufen nach oben wanden. Ein altes Messinggeländer bot Halt, doch es macht einen wackligen und unzuverlässigen Eindruck. Nea schaute sich um.  
Wahrscheinlich befanden sich die Bewohner allesamt in ihren Wohnungen hinter verschlossenen Türen. Unter dem zerstörerischen Einfluss des Nebels, würden sie wohl kaum im Stande sein auf ein Klopfen oder eine Türglocke zu reagieren und sie hatte nicht genug Patronen für alle Wohnungen. Außerdem wollte sie niemanden verletzen. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.  
In Gebäuden wie diesen gab es üblicherweise einen Hausmeister, der über einen Zentralschlüssel verfügte. Vielleicht wohnte er auch hier. Wenn ja, dann würde er ihr weiterhelfen können. Sie musste ihn nur finden.  
Nea drehte sich nach links und lief auf die erste Tür zu. Es war kein schweres Schloss und keine stabile Tür, also entschied sie sich auf den Einsatz ihrer Waffe zu verzichten. Stattdessen trat sie einen Schritt zurück, hob das rechte Bein und trat mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür.  
Krachend traf ihr Fuß auf das Holz, doch es gab nicht nach. Ein zweites und ein drittes Mal holte sie aus, bis das Schloss beim vierten Mal endlich unter der Gewalteinwirkung zusammenbrach. Schwungvoll knallte die Tür gegen die Innenwand des Apartments und beinahe im selben Moment hörte Nea einen Schrei. Er war direkt aus der Wohnung gekommen, in die sie soeben eingedrungen war.  
Sofort lief Nea in den ersten Raum, bog dann ab in eine Küche und fand sich schließlich in einem dunklen Wohnzimmer wieder. Es war ein spärlich eingerichtetes Apartment, doch selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte sie den guten Zustand der Zimmer erkennen. Alles war ordentlich aufgeräumt, nichts schien fehl am Platz. Mit Ausnahme der rundlichen Frau, die am Boden lag und die Hände gegen den Kopf gepresst hatte.  
„Hey", rief Nea und rannte zu ihr hinüber. Die Dame reagierte unbeholfen und versuchte sich vor ihr zu verstecken. Natürlich konnte sie Nea kaum sehen, daher kam sie nicht weit, bevor die Schwedin sie einholte und unter einem Tisch hervorzog.  
„Sprechen sie Englisch?"  
Die Frau antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur wimmernd und panisch in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.  
„Hallo?", rief Nea: „Hören sie mich?"  
Jetzt nickte die Frau endlich, was bedeuten musste, dass sie sowohl gehört, als auch verstanden hatte.  
„Ich bin hier, um ihnen zu helfen", sagte Nea: „Verstehen sie mich?"  
Wieder nickte die Frau. Ihre Augen zuckten blind umher und ihr Gesicht verzog sich unter stechenden Kopfschmerzen. Nea wusste, dass sie keine Zeit verlieren durfte. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass ein längerer Einfluss des Nebels tödliche Folgen nach sich ziehen konnte.  
„Ich brauche Schlüssel", sagte Nea: „Für die Wohnungen. Sonst komme ich nicht rein."  
„Sch… Schlüssel", stammelte die Frau und kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch die Schmerzen schienen jegliche Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu hämmern. Einen Augenblick später rief sie: „Gang… Brett…"  
Nea stand auf und schaute in die Dunkelheit. Dort neben dem Eingang, direkt hinter der Tür hing ein großes Schlüsselbrett. Unzählige blitzende Schlüssel hingen an dutzenden, metallenen Haken. Wahrscheinlich für jede Wohnung einer.  
Nea fluchte kurz, da sie einfach so am Brett vorbeigelaufen war, bevor sie die Dame nach oben zog und aus der Wohnung führte. Die Frau stolperte immer wieder und schien sich kaum orientieren zu können. Eilig drückte ihr Nea das Seil in die Hand und schob sie nach vorne, während sie sagte: „Folgen sie diesem Seil. Gehen sie immer weiter und bleiben sie nicht stehen."  
Noch während sie die Anweisung erteilte, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass es ein törichter Plan gewesen war. Konnten diese Menschen wirklich von selbst aus dem Nebel finden, während die Dunkelheit an ihrem Verstand zehrte? Sie wussten ja nicht, dass die Rettung gerade Mal auf der anderen Straßenseite auf sie wartete. Doch es war ihre einzige Option.  
Nea stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und wickelte das Seil um das untere Ende des Treppengeländers. Es würde von Vorteil sein, wenn es hin und wieder einen fixen Punkt gab. Anschließend lief sie zurück in die Wohnung und schnappte sich die Schlüssel. Es waren über fünfundzwanzig Stück und ihre Hosentaschen waren bald bis nach oben hin gefüllt. Die restlichen hielt sie in der linken Hand, während sie mit der rechten das Seil auslegte.  
Ihr Weg führte sie das Stiegenhaus nach oben, wo sie plante, das Seil zu fixieren. Anschließend würde sie in die einzelnen Wohnungen vordringen und die Bewohner auf die Treppe herausführen, von wo aus sie sich selbst den Weg suchen sollten. Einen besseren Plan hatte sie nicht.  
Eilig rannte Nea bis in den fünften Stock hinauf. Keuchend schnappte sie nach Luft, als sie oben angekommen war, doch sie erlaubte sich keine Pause. Mit wenigen geschickten Handgriffen befestigte sie das Seil am oberen Ende des Geländers und ließ es anschließend von ihrer Schulter gleiten. Nun hatte sie beide Hände frei und so schnell sie konnte, lief sie auf die erste Wohnungstür zu. Es handelte sich um Nummer einundfünfzig.  
Mit zittrigen Fingern schaute Nea auf die Schlüssel in ihrer linken Hand, bei denen sie allerdings nicht fündig wurde. Hastig kramte sie in ihrer linken Hosentasche und kontrollierte die bunten Anhänger bis sie die passende Nummer gefunden hatte. Ein kleiner Schlüssel baumelte an einem dunkelgrünen Plastiketikett und kurz darauf verschwand er in seinem Schloss.  
Energisch stieß Nea die Tür auf und drang in eine dunkle Wohnung ein. Im Gegensatz zum Apartment der Haushälterin war dieses weitaus schmutziger und unaufgeräumt. Von leeren Pizzakartons über Bierdosen bis hin zu schmutzigem Geschirr wies das meiste hier den Bewohner als unordentlichen Menschen aus.  
Es war nicht schwer den jungen Mann zu finden. Er befand sich im Schlafzimmer, trug nichts weiter als eine Pyjamahose und versuchte tastend und unter Kopfschmerzen stöhnend einen Weg aus seiner Wohnung zu finden. Wohin genau er wollte, das wusste Nea nicht. Wahrscheinlich suchte er Hilfe.  
Und Hilfe würde er bekommen. Der Geruch von Alkohol stieg der Schwedin in die Nase, als sie zu ihm hintrat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er schreckte zurück, doch so beruhigend sie konnte, sagte Nea: „Ganz ruhig. Ich bin hier um zu helfen. Verstehen sie mich?"  
Der Man nickte nach einem kurzen Moment und Nea packte ihn sofort am Handgelenk. Energisch zog sie ihn mit sich und hinaus auf den Gang. Von dort aus ging es hinüber zu der Treppe, wo sie ihm das Seil in die Hand drückte und dieselbe Anweisung gab, wie der Haushälterin.  
Der Mann schien zu verstehen, denn er machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg. Unbeholfen stolperte er die Stufen nach unten, doch er stürzte nicht. Er kannte das Gebäude und der Nebel mochte zwar seine Sinne beinträchtigen, doch seine Erinnerungen warfen ein klares Bild.  
Nea verschwendete keine Zeit damit, ihm nachzuschauen, sondern suchte bereits nach dem Schlüssel für die nächste Wohnung. Im Inneren fand sie ein altes Ehepaar, das gerade versucht über Telefon Hilfe zu rufen. Nea unterbrach ihre unbeholfenen Anstrengungen und schickte sie ebenfalls das Seil entlang. Die beiden waren nicht mehr die jüngsten, doch die Schwedin traute ihnen zu, ohne Hilfe die Treppe hinunter zu steigen und so setzte sie ihre Rettungsaktion fort.  
Im fünften Stock befand sich noch eine Dame mittleren Alters, eine Kleinfamilie mit einer etwa zehnjährigen Tochter und eine leerstehende Wohnung. Nea schickte sie alle das Seil entlang und lief dann hinunter in den vierten Stock.  
Dort wandte sie dieselbe Strategie an, ging von Wohnung zu Wohnung und rettete eine Person nach der anderen. Für Familien brauchte sie immer am längsten, da mehrere Menschen überzeugt werden musste und nicht alle Englisch sprachen. Es war ohnehin erstaunlich, dass sie unter Einfluss des Nebels überhaupt in der Lage waren zu kommunizieren und Anweisungen entgegenzunehmen. Nea wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, hätte sie jeden einzelnen individuell hinausführen müssen.  
Es dauerte viel zu lange, doch irgendwann war sie wieder im Erdgeschoss angekommen. Sie schickte einen älteren Herrn, der sie seltsamerweise an ihren Mathelehrer aus der Mittelschule in Schweden erinnerte, hinaus auf die Straße und am Seil entlang. Er würde keine lange Strecke vor sich haben. Tachanka stand nur wenige Meter entfern. In Kürze würde er in Sicherheit sein.  
Nea war sich sicher, dass sie das gesamte Gebäude geräumt hatte und wollte gerade durch die Tür treten, als sie ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit des Stiegenhauses weinte jemand.  
Sofort fuhr die Schwedin herum und ging zurück. Das Geräusch kam als hallendes Echo von den Wänden zurück, doch es war ein unnatürlicher Ton, wie ihn nur der Nebel hervorbringen konnte. Trotzdem musste es sich beim Urheber um einen realen Menschen handeln.  
Nea lief zurück und folgte dem Geräusch, das sie in die Aushöhlung unter der Treppe führte. Dort verborgen in der Finsternis kauerte das kleine Mädchen, das zu der Familie aus dem fünften Stock gehörte. Ihre Eltern waren nirgends zu sehen. Offensichtlich war sie vom Seil abgewichen, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hatte.  
Nea ging sofort in die Knie und streckte die Hand nach der Kleinen aus, die bei der unerwarteten Berührung erschrocken zusammenzuckte und einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Ihre Augen schossen wild umher, doch sie konnten Nea nicht entdecken. Niemand konnte sie entdecken. Aber sie konnten sie fühlen und hören  
Die Schwedin wusste, dass das kleine Mädchen kein Englisch verstand, daher versuchte sie durch sanfte Berührungen ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Es dauerte eine kurze Weile, doch irgendwann verstand die Kleine, dass Nea hier war um ihr zu helfen. Sofort kam sie aus der Aushöhlung hervor und klammerte sich weinend an die Schultern der Schwedin, die das Mädchen umgehend hochhob und auf die Tür zutrug. Sie war schwer, doch der Weg war kurz. Nur aus der Tür hinaus, hinunter auf die Straße und hinüber auf die andere Seite. Kinderleicht.  
Doch gerade als Nea das Gebäude verlassen wollte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Adern, fuhr in ihr Glieder und ließ einen Schauer bis in ihre Fingerspitzen fahren.  
Ein hochaufragender Mann hatte sich in der Tür aufgebaut. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Overall, sein Gesicht war hinter einer weißen Maske verborgen und seine kalten Augen waren direkt auf Nea gerichtet. Die Schwedin war sich sicher, dass er sie sehen konnte, doch er sagte kein Wort. Sie hörte nichts weiter, als einen unablässigen grausamen Atem.  
Dann entdeckte sie ein Messer in seiner rechten Hand. Dickflüssiges Blut tropfte von der Klinge auf den Boden und zog eine rote Spur hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Hinter seinem Rücken konnte Nea einen auf dem Boden liegenden Körper erkennen. Es war der alte Mann, den sie vor wenigen Sekunden nach draußen geschickt hatte. Eine Blutlacke breitete sich um seine durchgeschnittene Kehle aus und benetzte das Seil, das einen halben Meter neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.  
Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern zückte Nea ihre Pistole, richtete sie nach vorne und drückte ab. Fünf Mal schoss sie auf den Mann, dessen Name Michael Myers lautete, und vier Mal traf sie ihr Ziel. Die erste Kugel ging daneben, die zweite und dritte trafen ihn in die Brust, die vierte ging in die Schulter und die fünfte direkt durch das rechte Augenloch. Blut spritzte durch die Luft, als die fünfte Kugel hinten aus dem Schädel des Mörders austrat. Gewaltsam wurde er gegen den Türrahmen geschleudert und ein gequältes Knurren war zu hören.  
Doch zu Neas entsetzen ging er nicht zu Boden. Stattdessen richtete er sich einen Augenblick später wieder zu voller Größe auf und starrte sie gnadenlos an. Schwarzer Nebel quoll aus dem rechten Auge und wenig später bildete sich das verletzte Körperteil wie von Geisterhand zurück, ganz so als ob es niemals von einer Kugel zerfetzt worden wäre. Dasselbe galt für die anderen Wunden und bevor Nea reagieren konnte, hatte Myers bereits einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht.  
Panisch wich Nea zurück. Beinahe wäre sie gestolpert als der Hüne auf sie zumarschierte. Er war riesig, beinahe größer als der Fallensteller oder der Doktor und die waren vom Entitus verformt worden. Wahrscheinlich galt für ihn dasselbe, doch Nea verschwendete keine Zeit damit, darüber nachzudenken.  
Blitzschnell fuhr sie herum und rannte in das Haus hinein. Immer noch trug Nea das Mädchen in ihrem linken Arm und als die Schüsse gefallen waren, hatte sie laut aufgeschrien und sich noch fester an sie geklammert. Nun war sie eine verlangsamende Last, doch Nea dachte nicht daran, sie im Stich zu lassen. Wenn Myers sie kriegen wollte, dann nur über ihre Leiche.  
Im Laufen hob sie die Pistole und schoss auf das Schloss der Hintertür. Sie traf erst das zweite Mal, was bedeute, dass sie nur noch einen Schuss übrighatte. Mit aller Kraft trat sie im Laufen gegen die Tür, die krachend nach hinten aufflog und ihr den Weg in einen dunklen Hinterhof freimachte. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter sich wieder zu. Nicht, dass sie Myers großartig aufhalten würde. Sie hatte nur wenige Sekunden Zeit, sich einen Plan zu überlegen.  
Panisch schaute sich Nea um. Sie befand sich einem Hinterhof mit quadratischem Grundriss. In einer der Ecken lag ein Haufen schwarzer Müllsäcke, eine rostige Regenrinne zog sich daneben vom Dach bis auf den Boden und in der Mitte befand sich ein schwarzer Kanaldeckel. Glücklicherweise gab es außerdem eine schmale Gasse, die hinaus auf eine Seitenstraße führte. Sie war also nicht in eine Sackgasse geflohen, stellte Nea fest und ohne stehenzubleiben schlug sie ihren neuen Fluchtweg ein.  
Gerade als sie den Hinterhof verließ, hörte sie, wie hinter ihr eine Tür aufgetreten wurde. Myers war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und würde sie wohl bald erwischen. Nea war zu langsam. Das Mädchen auf ihrem Arm stellte eine zu große Ballast dar. Nach wenigen Metern hatte sei bereits die Straße erreicht und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde traf sie eine Entscheidung.  
Sie wandte sich nach link, in die Richtung eines Müllcontainers. Er war etwa brusthoch, bemalt in schmutzigem Gelb und ihre einzige Chance. Myers würde nicht darauf hereinfallen, wenn sie sich beide dahinter versteckten, doch vielleicht konnte sich Nea dort des Mädchens entledigen und den Killer dann auf eine falsche Fährte locken. Allein war sie schneller und die Instinkte, die sie im Nebel gewonnen hatten, waren alles andere als verschwunden. Sie wusste, wie man einem Killer entkam.  
Eilig setzte Nea das Mädchen, dass unter Schmerzen die Augen geschlossen und die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst hatte, hinter die Mülltonne und stand sofort wieder auf. Innerlich betete sie, dass die Kleine ruhig bleiben würde. Schon das leiseste Wimmern würde Myers ihren Standort verraten und dann war es aus.  
Um ihr dieses grausame Schicksal zu ersparen sprang Nea wieder hinter der Tonne hervor. Ihr Blick schoss in die schmale Gasse und erhaschte ein bleiches Gesicht, das in der Dunkelheit zu schweben schien. Der Overall, den Myers trug, wurde von der Finsternis verschluckt. Nur seine Maske war zu sehen und das blitzende Küchenmesser in seiner rechten Hand.  
Die Schwedin verlor keine Zeit und rannte so schnell sie konnte nach rechts. Aus Erfahrung plante sie in Gedanken bereits ihren Fluchtweg. Zu ihrer Linken auf der anderen Seite der Straße gab es eine schmale Seitengasse, hinter einer Reihe geparkter Autos. Vielleicht konnte sie Myers im Gewirr und der Dunkelheit zwischen den Häusern abhängen. Sie musste es versuchen.  
Allerdings durfte sie ihm nicht zu früh entwischen. Wenn sie sich jetzt einfach so davonmachte, würde der Killer einfach kehrt machen und sich das Mädchen holen. Das durfte sie nicht zulassen. Sie musste ihn lange genug beschäftigen, ein gutes Stück weglocken und dann Sichtkontakt unterbrechen. Sobald er sie verloren hatte, konnte sie zurückkehren, sich das Mädchen schnappen und den Nebel verlassen.  
Was sie dann tun würde, das wusste sie noch nicht. Aber es war ihr egal. Nur das Hier und Jetzt zählte. Die laufende Jagd füllte ihren Verstand und Überleben wurde zur einzigen Priorität. Nea kannte dieses Gefühl und wie eine Droge rauschte es durch ihren Körper, wobei es beinahe ihre Angst überwältigte. Beinahe.  
So schnell ihre Beine sie trugen, sprintete Nea über die Straße auf die geparkten Autos zu. Im Laufen warf sie einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter. Myers hatte die Gasse soeben verlassen und war keinen Meter an dem versteckten Mädchen vorbeigegangen. Doch sein Blick galt nur seiner Beute, die gerade mit einem Satz über die Motorhaube eines silbernen VW rutschte und elegant auf dem dahinterliegenden Gehsteig landete. Keine Sekunde später verschwand Nea bereits in der dunklen Seitengasse.  
Ihr Weg führte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Tachanka und den anderen Operatoren, doch ihr blieb keine andere Möglichkeit. Myers hatte ihr den Weg abgeschnitten und sie musste ihn erst abhängen, bevor sie sich an ihm vorbeischleichen konnte. Ihre Schuhe schlitterten über die glatten Pflastersteine und wieder fand sie sich in einem Hinterhof. Beinahe wäre sie gegen eine Mülltonne gekracht, als sie erneut einen Blick über die Schulter warf.  
Dort stand er. Am Eingang der Gasse, das Messer lässig an der Seite und den Blick geradewegs auf Nea gerichtet. Er schien so ausdruckslos, so kalt und leer. Nea wusste, dass er eine Maske trug und doch kam er es ihr vor, als würde dieser Mann absolut nichts fühlen. Da war kein Mitleid, keine Sorge, nicht einmal Hass oder Zorn. Nur ein leerer, unergründlicher Abgrund mit dem unbedingten Ziel zu töten.  
Nea schaute wieder nach vorne und suchte nach einer möglichen Fluchtroute. Wieder hatte sie gehofft, nicht in eine Sackgasse zu laufen und wieder waren ihre Hoffnungen bestätigt worden. Schräg gegenüber gab es einen breiten Durchgang unter einem runden Torbogen. Das Problem war nur das eiserne Metallgitter, das unerwünschten Eindringlingen den Zugang versperrte. Am oberen Ende gab es eine Öffnung, etwa einen halben Meter breit. Abgesehen davon führte der einzige Weg zurück, direkt in die Arme der Bestie.  
Nea rannte nach vorne. Aus dem Lauf sprang sie auf einen Müllcontainer und von dort aus auf das Gitter. Ihr Finger langten nach der oberen Querstange und krallten sich verzweifelt um das kalte Metall. Für einen kurzen Moment baumelte sie hilflos in der Luft, bevor sie ihre Muskeln anspannte und sich so schnell sie konnte nach oben Zog. Ihre Arme brannten wie Feuer, doch sie spürte es nicht. Kurz drauf schwang sie bereits ihr rechtes Bein durch die Öffnung. Dann kam ihr Oberkörper und schließlich zog sie das linke Bein nach.  
Sie wollte sich bereits auf der anderen Seite nach unten fallen lassen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren rechten Unterschenkel fuhr. Eine scharfe Klinge hatte tief in ihr Fleisch geschnitten und sie fühlte, wie warmes Blut ihr Bein nach unten rann. Dann griff eine Hand nach Neas Knöcheln und packte eisern zu. Die Schwedin stieß einen Angstschrei aus.  
Ihr Verstand ertrank im Adrenalin und die gesamte Welt schien sich auf eine einzelne, weiße Maske zusammenzuziehen, deren schwarze Augenhöhlen sie direkt anstarrten. Es gab kein Entkommen. Es gab keine Gnade. Myers hatte sie gepackt und würde sie nicht mehr loslassen. Er würde sie töten. Gleich hier.  
Doch Nea dachte nicht daran aufzugeben. Mit einem wilden Schrei spannte sie die Muskeln in ihrem Oberschenkel an und versuchte panisch sich aus dem Griff des Killers zu befreien. Kurz kam er aus dem Gleichgewicht und Nea nutzte den Moment, indem sie mit aller Kraft in Richtung seines Kopfes trat. Sie traf ihn kaum, doch es war genug, um seine Hand für eine halbe Sekunde zu lockern. Genug für Nea, um sich zu befreien und auf der anderen Seite nach unten zu fallen.  
Kurz befand sie sich im freien Fall. Dann traf ihr Rücken mit voller Wucht gegen den harten Steinboden und alle Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst. Mit stockendem Atem wurde ihr kurz schwarz vor Augen, doch sie war noch wach genug, um sich von dem Gitter wegzuziehen. Kriechend wich sie zurück und versuchte sich auf den Bauch zu drehen, während hinter ihr ein scharfes Messer über den Stein scharrte.  
Dann krachte es plötzlich als Myers mit aller Kraft gegen das Gitter trat. Staub und kleine Gesteinsbrocken flogen umher. Die Halterungen lösten ich bereits, doch noch hielten sie den Killer zurück.  
Nea kam keuchend auf die Beine und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Humpelnd wankte sie davon, während hinter ihr ein weiteres Krachen ertönte. Sie hatte nur einen kleinen Vorsprung gewonnen. Das Gitter würde keine zehn Sekunden mehr standhalten auch wenn es zweifellos stark genug war, um drei Männer aufzuhalten.  
Doch Myers war kein Mann. Er war ein Monster und Nea war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass der Entitus auch mit ihm seine grausamen Spielchen getrieben hatte. Seine körperliche Beschaffenheit überragte die Fähigkeiten eines normalen Menschen bei weitem. Er war ein Werkzeug. Eine Maschine, gemacht um zu töten.  
Nea schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem tiefen Atemzug. Ein pochendes Seitenstechen brannte in ihrer Taille und ihr rechtes Bein zog eine sporadische Blutspur über die Pflastersteine. Sie wollte bereits loslaufen, doch ihr Bein gab nach. Sie konnte nicht. Er hatte sie erwischt. Alles was sie noch tun konnte, war unbeholfen dahinhumpeln.  
Panisch fand sie sich in einer weiteren Seitenstraße. Neas einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, die Grenze des Nebels zu erreichen, bevor Myers sie zu fassen bekam. Verstecken konnte sie sich nicht. Das But würde sie sofort verraten. Ergeben konnte sie sich nicht. Myers wurde keine Gnade walten lassen. Sie konnte nur hoffen.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute sie nach links. Die Grenze war nicht zu sehen. Nur eine leere Straße und hochaufragende Wohnhäuser, verschluckt von kalter Dunkelheit. Ihr Blick wanderte nach rechts. Auch in diese Richtung war die Grenze außer Sichtweite, doch dafür gab es dort etwas anders. Etwas, von dem Nea genau wusste, dass es mit dem Nebel in Verbindung stand.  
Etwa zwanzig Meter von ihr Entfernt, in der Mitte der Straße, stand ein Stativ, nicht unähnlich dem einer Fotokamera. Die drei Beine waren aus dunklem Metall, grob gefertigt und unsauber zusammengeschweißt. Sie liefen in einem spitzen Winkel nach oben zusammen und etwa eineinhalb Meter über den Boden vereinten sie sich in einer dunkelblau leuchtenden Kugel. Knisternde Blitze entluden sich in die Umgebung und als Nea nähertrat, spürte sie die Elektrizität in Form einer Gänsehaut über ihren Körper fahren.  
Die blaue Kugel schien schwarzen Nebel abzusondern, der in dicken Schwaden auf den Boden fiel und sich dort in einer undurchdringlichen Wolke sammelte. Sie hatte einen Radius von etwa drei Metern. Die seltsame Kugel befand sich genau in der Mitte und als Nea nähertrat, konnte sie eine Autobatterie erkennen, die mit der Janusmaschine verbunden war.  
Ein Krachen ertönte und kurz darauf hörte die Schwedin, wie das eiserne Tor in der Gasse hinter ihr zu Boden knallte. Myers war durchgebrochen und in wenigen Sekunden würde er auf der Straße auftauchen. Nea konnte nicht weglaufen. Sie war zu langsam und es gab keine Hindernisse, keine Verstecke in der Nähe, die sie zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte.  
Nur die Janusmaschine stand in der Mitte der Straße und sonderte schwarzen Nebel ab. Nea wusste nicht, ob sie sie irgendwie abschalten konnte, ob es überhaupt noch etwas gegen den Nebel ausrichten würde, wenn sie die Maschine jetzt deaktivierte. Vielleicht war es ja bereits zu spät. Vielleicht war ihr Leben verloren.  
Nea blieb keuchend stehen. Ihr Arm zitterte, doch sie gab sich alle Mühe den Lauf ihrer Pistole ruhig zu halten. Sie hatte eine Kugel, nur eine einzige. Sie durfte nicht verfehlen. In ihren Ohren polterten bereits die schweren Schritte eines unaufhaltsamen Killers und sie konnte seinen langsamen, gnadenlosen Atem hören.  
Myers war nur noch wenige Meter entfern. Gleich würde er sein Messer in ihrem Körper versenken, ihre Pulsadern durchschneiden und sie röchelnd am Boden ausbluten lassen.  
Ein Schuss krachte durch die Nacht.  
Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete Nea, wie sich der Nebel plötzlich wieder in die Kugel zurückzog. Die Zeit schien plötzlich rückwärts zu laufen und ein brausender Wind riss an ihren Kleidern. Bevor sie ihr Gleichgewicht sichern konnte, wurde sie zu Boden gerissen und landete mit allen Vieren auf dem rauen Asphalt.  
Sie konnte kaum den Kopf heben, geschweige denn aufstehen und sich umsehen. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm legte sich auf ihr Gehör, ihr Gleichgewichtssinn spielte vollkommen verrückt und es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie durch die Luft geschleudert werden. Doch Nea bewegte sich nicht. Sie rührte sich keine Millimeter. Sie lag nur da, still und ruhig, ihren Leib gegen den Boden gepresst in der blinden Hoffnung, dass sie die nächsten Sekunden überleben würde.  
Und dann kehrte Ruhe ein. Der Wind war erstorben, das Rauschen verstummt. Die Nacht hatte sich über die Straße gelegt, eine natürliche und warme Nacht. Nicht die kalte Finsternis des Nebels. Nur angenehme Dunkelheit und die Sicherheit der Realität. Sie war zurück.  
Nea hob langsam den Kopf und schaute nach vorne. Die Janusmaschine lag auf dem Boden, zur Seite geworfen und zerstört. Die Kugel hatte aufgehört zu leuchten und ein rauchendes Loch prangte in ihrer glatten Oberfläche.  
Zögerlich drehte sich Nea auf den Rücken. Die Straße hinter ihr war leer. Der Nebel war verschwunden und er hatte Myers mit sich genommen. Das Monster durfte den Alptraum nicht verlassen. Es war eingesperrt und würde es auch weiterhin bleiben. Diese Welt gehört nicht zu seinen Jagdgründen.  
Hustend presste Nea die Arme gegen den Boden und hob sich zittern auf die Knie. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch nun, da die Jagd vorbei war und ihre gesamte Panik ungehindert auf sie einhämmern konnte, traute sie sich kaum zu, sich auf den Beinen halten zu können.  
Erinnerungen erwachten in ihr. Erinnerungen an den Nebel, an die Zeit, in der sie gedacht hatte, dass sie niemals entkommen würden. Es waren Erinnerungen der Hoffnungslosigkeit, Erinnerungen absoluter Verzweiflung und sie waren so lebhaft wie noch nie.  
Plötzlich beugte sich Nea vornüber, als sich ein akuter Würgereiz ihrer Kehle bemächtige. Sie erwartete bereits das Abendessen von vor wenigen Stunden auszukotzen, doch letztendlich kam es nicht dazu. Für eine gute Weile kauerte sie einfach nur auf dem Boden und versuchte verzweifelt den aufgeschreckten Gespenstern in ihrem Kopf zu entfliehen. Unkontrolliertes Zittern fuhr durch ihre Glieder als sich die Angst durch ihren Körper fraß.  
Irgendwann gelang es ihr trotzdem aufzustehen. Auf wackligen Beinen taumelte sie hinüber zum Gehsteig, hielt sich an einer Straßenlaterne fest und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Etwas die Straße nach unten hörte sie heulende Sirenen und leuchtende Blaulichter erschienen in der Dunkelheit, als die Polizei in das befreite Gebiet vorrückte.

„Hier Six. Team Lila und Team Weiß, begebt euch umgehend zur Kathedrale Notre Dame. Es ist das nächste Ziel der White Masks."  
Lesion startete sofort den Motor, während Jäger nach seinem Funkgerät griff und den eingegangenen Befehl bestätigte. Der Motor des schweren Trucks brummte auf und noch im selben Moment setzte sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung. Sally griff eilig nach einem der Haltegriffe, als der Wagen rasant um eine Kurve fuhr.  
„Hier Lion", kam nun eine Meldung über Funk: „Wir sind auf dem Weg."  
Lion war der Gruppenführer von Team Weiß, das aus ihm selbst, Finka, Buck, Glaz, Mute und Bandit bestand. Außerdem war David vor kurzem zu dem Team gestoßen, für den Fall, dass sie es mit dem Nebel zu tun bekamen. Doch anscheinend würden sich die Gegner des Teams in näherer Zukunft noch in der realen Welt finden.  
Dasselbe galt für Team Lila, dem Sally angehörte. Neben Jäger, der die Führung übernommen hatte und Lesion, der am Steuer saß, befanden sich noch Mira, Ela und Pulse im Wagen. Erstere war eine heitere Spanierin, deren Stimmung sich von der Situation kaum trüben ließ. Ela war eine junge Polin, genauso so ernst wie Pulse und beinahe doppelt so verschlossen.  
Während der letzten halben Stunde, in der absolut nichts geschehen war, hatte sie nervös eine einzelne Kugel durch ihre Finger gleiten lassen. Verspielt hatte die Patrone um die eigene Achse rotiert und war geschickt von Ela zwischen ihren Händen hin und her gezaubert worden. Nun landete sie wieder in einem Magazin, das seinerseits im Waffengürtel der Polin befestigt worden war. Sie war bereit, den White Masks die Stirn zu bieten.  
„Die GIGN hat die Umgebung bereits gesichert", meldete sich eine Stimme über Funk. Sally glaubte Dokkaebi zu erkennen. „Die Kathedrale ist gesichert, sie befinden sich nicht im Inneren. Das bedeutet, sie müssen von außen angreifen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie schon auf der Insel, doch bis jetzt haben wir noch keine Spur von feindlichen Kräften entdeckt. Bleibt auf der Hut und sichert die Umgebung. Die Kathedrale darf unter keinen Umständen beschädigt werden."  
„Verstanden", bestätige Jäger. Der deutsche Operator schaute nervös aus dem Seitenfenster und über die Seine hinüber zu einer der wohl berühmtesten Kirchen der Welt. Notre Dame stand auf einer Insel, mitten in Paris. Die Seine umfloss sie zu beiden Seiten und bildete somit eine natürliche Barriere. Sobald die Insel gesichert war, mussten sie nur noch die Brücken halten und die White Masks würden keine Chance mehr haben, das alte Bauwerk anzugreifen.  
Lesion trat nur kurz auf die Bremse und verlangsamte die Geschwindigkeit gerade so weit, dass sich das Fahrzeug beim Einbiegen auf eine breite Brücke nicht überschlug. Sallys Gedanken wanderten derweil zu Claudette. Sie wusste, dass die Kanadierin in diesem Moment ein weiteres Spiel durchlaufen musste und höchstwahrscheinlich erneut immensen Schmerzen ausgesetzt war. Zornestränen traten der Krankenschwester in die Augen, doch sie unterdrückte ihre Wut. Sie musste Ruhe bewahren.  
„Hier, nimm die."  
Sally schaute nach vorne und entdeckte Mira. Die Spanierin saß auf der Bank gegenüber und in der ausgestreckten Hand hielt sie eine schwarze Pistole. Ihre Finger umfassten den Lauf, sodass der Griff in Sallys Richtung zeigte und sie ihn ohne weiteres umfassen konnte.  
Mit unsicheren Fingern griff die Krankenschwester nach der Waffe. Eigentlich hatte sie geplant, niemanden mehr umzubringen, doch zum Schutze ihres eigenen Lebens schien es ihr nun doch angebracht, eine Waffe zu tragen.  
„Die ist nur zur Selbstverteidigung", kommentierte Pulse und schaute Sally eindringlich an: „Sie bleiben solange im Wagen, bis wir oder ein GIGN Agent sie auffordert, auszusteigen. Halten sie sich an unsere Anweisungen, dann haben sie nichts zu befürchten."  
Sally nickte. Es mit Myers oder Sawyer aufzunehmen war eine Sache und sie traute sich zu, sich den Schergen des Entitus erfolgreich entgegenstellen zu können. Eine organisierte Terroristengruppe mit militärischem Training und schwerer Bewaffnung, das war etwas anderes.  
Sofern sie wusste, schreckten die White Masks vor keiner Gräueltat zurück. Das Massaker in der Disco vor wenigen Stunden war Beweis genug. Diese Männer waren zu allem in der Lage und Sally würde es vorziehen, keinem über den weg zu laufen.  
„Dort ist Team Weiß", sagte Jäger und nickte durch die Windschutzscheibe. Noch im selben Moment trat Lesion auf die Bremse und der Truck kam schlitternd zum Stehen. Der Platz vor Notre Dame wurde bereits von einem schweren GIGN Einsatzwagen verteidigt, zu dem sich jetzt noch die beiden Rainbow Teams gesellten. Französische Soldaten standen vor der Kirche und an den Ecken, mit ihren Sturmgewehren die Umgebung sichernd und alle möglichen Angriffswinkel abdeckend. Jäger stieg sofort aus, gefolgt von den Kämpfern seines Teams. Etwa in der Mitte des Platzes trafen sie sich mit Team Weiß, das bereits von einem GIGN Offizier begleitet wurde.  
„Die Kathedrale ist gesichert", sagte der Franzose: „Das Krankenhaus dort auch. Aber wir müssen noch die Häuser im Westen der Insel kontrollieren. Die Brücken sind allesamt abgesperrt, es gibt also keinen Weg von oder auf die Insel. Am besten helfen sie, dann geht es schneller.  
Jäger nickte. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie weit das Spiel in dem Livestream bereits fortgeschritten war, doch wenn es sich wie bisher nur um wenige Minuten handelte, so konnte der Angriff jede Sekunde beginnen. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass die White Masks auch dieses Mal nicht blufften.  
„Wir übernehmen diese Seite", sagte Lion, der Team Weiß anführte: „und durchsuchen alle Häuser am Nordufer. Mute, Bandit und Buck mit mir. Glaz und Finka, ihr begebt euch in die Kathedrale und auf einen dieser beiden Türme. Von dort aus könnt ihr die Dächer überwachen."  
Die beiden Operatoren bestätigten den Befehl und machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Jäger verlor keine Zeit und sagte: „Dan übernehmen wir das Südufer. GIGN kümmert sich um die Mitte und wir treffen uns an der westlichen Spitze. Einverstanden?"  
„Einverstanden" nickte der GIGN Offizier und auch Lion bestätigte, dass er mit dem Plan zufrieden war. Anschließend machten sich die drei Teams, von denen das der GIGN Agenten bei weitem das größte war, auf den Weg und verschwanden schon bald hinter verschiedenen Hausecken. Ein paar GIGN Agenten blieben zurück, um die Kathedrale zu verteidigen.  
Sally schaute den Soldaten eine Weile nach, bevor sie sich entschied ebenfalls aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Eine kalte Brise wehte über den Fluss und strich durch die Gassen der Insel, sodass Sally in ihrem leichten Kleid wohl gefröstelt hätte, wäre sie nicht weitgehend unempfindlich gegenüber niedrigen Temperauren gewesen.  
Eiligen Schrittes lief sie hinüber zum Einsatzwagen von Team Weiß. Die französischen Soldaten beobachteten sie argwöhnisch, doch sie vertrauten Team Rainbow und wussten, dass die Eliteoperatoren nicht umsonst eine Zivilistin in einem Einsatz mitführen würden. Daher ließen sie sie unbehelligt in den schweren Truck steigen.  
„Guten Abend", flüsterte Sally und David nickte nervös. Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, um aus der Windschutzscheibe zu sehen und musste wohl zurückgeschreckt sein, als Sally plötzlich die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
Behutsam ließ sie das schwere Metallteil wieder zufallen. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf eine der harten Bänke, sodass sie David direkt anschaute. Der knurrige Brite erwiderte ihren Blick. Dann beobachtete er wieder die Soldaten draußen auf dem Platz. Die unheimliche Ruhe zehrte offenbar an seinen Nerven.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sally, woraufhin David nur ein Brummen hören ließ. Erst als die Krankenschwester schon angenommen hatte, dass er es dabei belassen würde, fragte er: „Hast du etwas von Nea gehört?"  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich wusste sie, dass die Schwedin mit Team Blau in Richtung eines seltsamen Phänomens ausgerückt war, die sich als Manifestation des Nebels herausgestellt hatte. Der letzte Statusbericht, der die Einsatzteams erreicht hatte, war vor über einer halben Stunde eingegangen und hatte ihnen nur mitgeteilt, dass sich Nea allein in den Nebel begeben hatte, um Zivilisten zu retten. Seither war alles ruhig geblieben. Sally konnte nur allzu gut verstehen, warum David sich Sorgen um sie machte.  
Glaz und Finka hatten unterdessen das große Eingangsportal der Kathedrale erreicht und betraten eilig den Innenraum von Notre Dame. Sofort wandten sie sich nach links und folgten einem GIGN Agenten, der sie in Richtung des rechten Seitenturms der Kirche führte. Durch eine schmale Tür gelangten sie an den Fuß einer steinernen Wendeltreppe, die sich steil nach oben zog und das Duo bis in die Spitze des Turms führen würde.  
Ohne Zeit zu verlieren erklommen die beiden Russen die erste Stufe. Von da an setzten sie entschlossen einen Fuß vor den anderen, sodass sie in Windeseile die schmalen Stufen erklommen. Das mittelalterliche Bauwerk gehörte zu einem der höchsten seiner Art und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die Spitze des Turms erreicht haben würden.  
Aus einem kleinen Fensterschlitz konnte Glaz die Dächer von Paris erkennen. Eine Ausgangssperre war verhängt worden, es fuhren also keine Autos durch die Straßen. Dennoch erhellten unzählige Laternen die Wege und Pfade zwischen den charakteristischen Bauten der Stadt und verwandelten die dunkle Nacht in einen leuchtenden Tag.  
Finka stieß nun eine alte Holztür auf und gelangte an eine Leiter, die die beiden Operatoren hinaufführte auf das flache Dach des linken Turmes. Ein leichter Wind wehte über Paris. Die Seine glitzerte im silbernen Licht des Mondes und der Eiffelturm streckte sich hell erleuchtet den Sternen entgegen. Alles schien so ruhig, so friedlich. Die Nacht war so still. Zu still.  
Finka kniete sich nun an die niedrige Brüstung. Der Stein war mehrere hundert Jahre alt und vom Regen bereits ganz verwaschen. Während der letzten Jahrzehnte hatte die ansteigende Umweltverschmutzung dafür gesorgt, dass die Niederschläge immer saurer geworden waren, weshalb sich die Kathedrale in einem schlechteren Zustand denn je befand.  
Vorsichtig legte die Russin ihr LMG auf den Boden und griff dann nach einem Fernglas an ihrem Gürtel. Es war bereits vorher verabredet worden, dass sie Glaz als Spotterin unterstützen würde, sollte sich der Scharfschütze in eine Feuerposition begeben müssen und genau dies war jetzt der Fall. Langsam ging Glaz neben Finka in die Knie und legte sein Gewehr auf die Oberfläche des steinernen Geländers. Dann griff Finka nach ihrem Funkgerät und gab durch: „Scharfschütze in Position"  
„Seht ihr irgendetwas?", antwortete Jägers verzerrte Stimme.  
Finka ließ kurz den Blick über die Dächer gleiten, während Glaz durch das Visier seiner Waffe schaute. Wie der Fluss reflektierten auch die metallenen Dächer das Mondlicht, doch abgesehen von einigen Kaminen und Schornsteinen waren die beiden Russen absolut allein. Die Dächer waren leer.  
„Nein", meldete Finka: „Kein Feindkontakt"  
„Mir gefällt das nicht", murmelte Glaz grimmig: „Der Angriff müsste längst begonnen haben, oder nicht?"  
„Keine Ahnung", flüsterte Finka. Immer noch beobachtete sie die Dächer, manchmal mit ihrem Fernglas, manchmal mit dem bloßen Auge.  
„Vielleicht hat die GIGN sie bereits abgefangen", murmelte Glaz.  
„Vielleicht" antwortete Finka. Genau wie der Scharfschütze hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Bei den beiden bisherigen Attacken waren die Angreifer bereits in Stellung gewesen, als Team Rainbow eingetroffen war. Der einzige Grund, warum der Invalidendom noch stand, war die Tatsache, dass sich die White Masks an die Regeln ihres eigenen Spiels hielten. Der Angriff erfolgte erst, sobald Morel im Livestream ihr Spiel beendet hatte.  
Langsam stand sie auf und ging hinüber auf die andere Seite des Turms, um einen Blick auf den zentralen Komplex der Kathedrale zu werfen. Ruhig und verlassen, beinahe unheimlich, lag die alte Kirche da. Zu ihrer Rechten sah Finka den Fluss, der sich direkt an Notre Dame vorbeizog. Zu ihrer Linken befanden sich ein paar Häuser, doch ebenfalls mit leeren Dächern.  
„Was ist mit dem Fluss?", fragte Finka plötzlich. Glaz drehte kurz den Kopf zu ihr hin und schaute sie fragend an.  
„Was, wenn sie mit Booten kommen?", erklärte die Russin. Sie legte das Fernglas an ihre Augen und spähte die Seine hinab. Nur funkelndes Wasser.  
„Ich bin sicher, die GIGN hat den Fluss abgeriegelt", antwortete Glaz: „Sie haben keine Cha…"  
„An alle Einheiten!", rauschte es plötzlich durch das Funkgerät und Glaz verstummte mitten im Satz. „Wir haben Feindkontakt in der Kathedrale! Ich wiederhole: Feindkontakt in der Kathedrale."  
Im Hintergrund waren Schüsse zu hören und im selben Moment knatterten die Geräusche auch vom Mittelschiff herauf. Leise und durch den dicken stein gedämpft verhallten sie in der Finsternis, doch es war unbestreitbar, dass in der Kathedrale gekämpft wurde. Die White Masks waren hier.  
Finka stieß einen russischen Fluch aus, währen Glaz bereits nach ihrem LMG gegriffen hatte. Noch im Aufstehen warf er ihr die Waffe zu, während sie sich bereits über der Falltür aufgebaut hatte. Eilig schnallte sich Finka ihre LMG auf den Rücken, da es in der Enge einer mittelalterlichen Kirche kaum zu gebrauchen sein würde und griff stattdessen nach ihrer Seitenwaffe, eine Pistole vom Typ GSh-18. Anschließend griff sie mit der linken Hand nach der Falltür, zog sie einen spaltbreit auf und ließ sie sofort wieder zufallen.  
„Дерьмо!", rief sie erschrocken.  
„Was?", fragte Glaz nervös  
„White Masks", knurrte Finka und trat einen Schritt von der Falltür zurück. Noch im selben Augenblick krachte bereits eine Salve an Schüssen durch das alte Holz, sodass die Splitter nur so durch die Gegen flogen.  
„Beinahe hätten die Kerle uns von hinten erwischt", knurrte Finka und warf Glaz einen besorgten Blick zu. Ihre Pistole zielte direkt auf das rechteckige Loch im Boden und der Scharfschütze legten nun ebenfalls sein Gewehr an. Seine Hände waren so ruhig wie immer, seine Finger erlaubten sich nicht das leiseste Zittern. Dafür war er zu gut ausgebildet.  
Doch in seinen Gedanken griffen Sorgen um sich. Die White Masks hatten ihn und Finka hier oben in die Enge getrieben. Der einzige Weg nach unten war von den Terroristen versperrt worden.  
Wieder knatterten Schüsse durch die Nacht, als die drei Teams, die aufgebrochen waren, um die Insel zu durchsuchen, zur Kathedrale zurückkehrten und in den Straßen bereits auf White Masks trafen. Von überall her hörte man Kampfgeräusche. Es war, als wäre die Gegen und Notre Dame plötzlich zu einem Kriegsgebiet geworden. Die White Masks waren aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und waren nun überall.  
„Was geht hier vor?", knurrte Finka und schaute kurz an Glaz vorbei hinunter in die Straßen. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Falltür: „Wo kommen die Scheißkerle auf einmal her?"  
Glaz antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war, nur, dass irgendetwas immens schiefgelaufen sein musste. Die White Masks mussten sich irgendwie in beträchtlicher Anzahl durch das Sicherheitsnetz der GIGN geschmuggelt haben. Irgendetwas war hier faul.  
Ein dumpfer Knall schallte über die Dächer und Finka drehte den Kopf, um nach dem Ursprung der Explosion Ausschau zu halten. Er war nicht von der Kathedrale gekommen. Auch nicht von der Insel. Das Geräusch hatte seinen Ursprung irgendwo in den Straßen drüben am anderen Ufer der Seine.  
„Was war das?", fragte Glaz, der den Blick nicht von der Falltür nehmen wollte. Finka spähte kurz durch ihr Fernglas, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich… Ich weiß es nicht. Aber da drüben ist ein ganzer Haufen schwarzer Nebel."

„Sally?", fragte David nervös, als plötzlich Schüsse aus der Kathedrale krachten. Ein Schrei hallte durch die Nacht, bevor wieder unangenehme Ruhe einkehrte. Die Krankenschwester spähte durch die Windschutzscheibe hinüber auf das große Eingangsportal der Kirche, bevor sie ihren Blick nach hinten richtete und hinten aus dem Fahrzeug schaute. Sie konnte niemanden entdecken, doch sie war sich auch sicher, dass hier nichts mehr mit rechten Dingen zuging.  
„Sie sind hier", flüsterte Sally.  
„Die White Masks?", fragte David: „Fuck"  
Sally nickte langsam und schaute dann wieder nach vorne zu Kathedrale. Soeben waren weitere Schüsse zu hören gewesen, eine kurze Salve, die von einem der Türme gekommen zu sein schien und mit gerunzelter Stirn suchte sie nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen darauf, was geschehen war.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte David nervös.  
Sally antwortete nicht.  
„Bleiben wir einfach hier?"  
„Ich glaube, das ist wohl das Beste", murmelte die Krankenschwester nachdenklich. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn die Dinge dermaßen ihrer Kontrolle entglitten. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn ihr Leben potentiell gefährdet sein könnte. Und ein Mangel an Informationen bedeutete stets einen Mangel an Kontrolle.  
„Warte hier", sagte Sally und hob die Hand.  
„Was? Wo willst du hin?"  
„Ich schau mich um", antwortete die Krankenschwester, als ein oranger Schein zwischen ihren Fingern hervorbrach. Keine Sekunde später rauschte bereits ein Windzug durch die Luft und mit einem unheimlichen Kreischen teleportierte sich Sally hinüber auf die andere Seite des Platzes. Direkt unter dem großen Portal der Kirche kam sie wieder zum Vorschein.  
Sally warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und vergewisserte sich, dass bei David und dem Fahrzeug, in dem er saß, alles in Ordnung war. Dann schaute sie sich kurz um und suchte nach etwaigen Feinden oder Verbündeten. Sie konnte niemanden entdecken.  
Vorsichtig legte Sally nun eine Hand gegen das schwere Holzportal. Als sie ihren Druck verstärkte schwang es langsam nach Innen auf und erlaubte ihr leise und ungesehen in den Vorraum zu schlüpfen. Von dort aus würde sie einen hervorragenden Blick auf das Geschehen innerhalb der Kathedrale haben und sollte sie entdeckt werden, würde sie sich einfach davon teleportieren. Es war ein riskanter Plan, doch das Risiko war kalkulierbar.  
Flink ging Sally in die Knie und versteckte sich hinter einer der unzähligen Kirchenbänke, die sich fein säuberlich aufgereiht die drei Schiffe entlang bis nach vorne zum Chor hinzogen. Hohe Säulen und massive Pfeiler erstreckten sich hinauf zu einem kunstvollen, steinernen Gewölbe und buntes Licht fiel in schwachen Strahlen durch die wunderschönen Glasfenster herein. Die kreisrunde Fensterrose erlaubte dem Mond das Eindringen in die mittelalterliche Kathedrale, sodass er die Szene erhellen konnte, die sich dort direkt in der Vierung abspielte.  
Eine Gruppe an GIGN Agenten befand sich in der Kirche. Einige von ihnen rannten eilig durch die Kirchenbänke und legten in regelmäßigen Abständen dunkle Päckchen auf den Boden. Vor allem den Strebepfeilern widmeten sie besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Die restlichen, drei an der Zahl, hatten sich in der Vierung versammelt und zielten mit ihren Waffen auf fünf Männer, die die Hände hinter den Kopf gehoben hatten und auf den Knien kauerten. Seltsamerweise trugen die Gefangenen ebenfalls die Uniformen der GIGN.  
„Was zur Hölle", murmelte Sally. Ihr Blick folgte einem der Männer, die die schwarzen Päckchen auslegten und als er ihr immer näherkam, erkannte sie, dass er die französische Flagge von seinen Schultern gerissen hatte. Außerdem trug er nicht mehr seine schwarze Sturmhaube, sondern hatte sie gegen eine weiße Maske ausgetauscht.  
Durch ihr geschärftes Gehör konnte Sally hören, wie einer der White Masks in der Mitte einen der Gefangenen etwas fragte. Der Mann sprach Französisch, doch Sally glaubte verstanden zu haben, dass er nach letzten Worten gefragt hatte. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen schaute in der GIGN Agent auf den Knien nur feindselig an, bevor er kurz darauf abschätzig ausspuckte.  
Der White Mask in der GIGN Uniform lachte kurz auf. Anschließend hob er eine Pistole und bevor Sally intervenieren konnte, hatte er dem Gefangenen bereits in den Kopf geschossen. Beinahe gleichzeitig hallten vier weiter Schüsse durch die Luft, als seine Kameraden die restlichen Gefangenen exekutierten.  
Sally war hinter einer Säule in Deckung gegangen und ihr Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen, als sie plötzlich von draußen Schüsse hereinhallen hörte. Die GIGN war infiltriert worden. Die White Masks hatten sich irgendwie die Uniformen der französischen Antiterroreinheit beschafft und sich unter die Sicherheitskräfte gemischt, die ihnen eigentlich das Handwerk legen sollten. Auf diese Weise mussten sie wohl in die Kathedrale gelangt sein.  
Ein dumpfes Krachen erschütterte das alte Gemäuer, doch es war nicht der Sprengstoff gewesen, den die White Masks in der Kirche verteilten. Das Geräusch war von außerhalb gekommen, von irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise kam es ihr bekannt vor…  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln ordnetet die Krankenschwester ihre Gedanken und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Die Insel war nicht mehr sicher. Team Rainbow war nicht mehr sicher. Und David war ebenfalls in Gefahr. Sie musste umgehend die Kathedrale verlassen, ihren Freund aus dem Truck holen und von der Insel fliehen. Dann würde sie entscheiden, was weiter zu tun war. So leise sie konnte, erhob sie sich und schlich rückwärts auf das große Portal zu.

Claudette ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und versuchte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Vor allem die verätzte Haut auf ihrem rechten Arm brannte wie Feuer und kleine Reste der Säure drangen in die frisch geschlagenen Wunden ein. Blut rann über ihre Ellbogen hinunter auf den Boden und sammelte sich in kleinen Lacken. Dann erschien eine Gestalt über ihr.  
„Claudette?"  
Sie konnte kaum etwas hören. Der Blutverlust hatte ihren Kreislauf ernsthaft geschwächt und ein dumpfes Pochen dämpfte jeden gehörten Ton ab.  
„Claudette?"  
Es war eine besorgte Stimme. Die Stimme einer jungen Frau, die nicht wusste, wo sie war und ob sie jemals wieder lebend aus diesem Verließ entkommen würde. Zwei Hände packten die Kanadierin behutsam an den Schultern und zogen sie nach oben, sodass sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Maschendrahtzaun lehnen konnte. Ihre Sicht wurde langsam klarer, ihr Gehör schärfer.  
„Jade", murmelte Claudette: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Was… bei mir? Ich weiß nicht… Ich glaube schon… Ich... Claudette, du bist ver… verletzt. Wie… Was sollen wir tun?"  
Tränen rannen über die Wangen der jungen Frau, die offenbar noch schlechter als Chloe in der Lage war mit der Situation umzugehen. Claudette wollte natürlich nicht von sich selbst behaupten, alles im Griff zu haben, doch sie wusste wenigstens, was jetzt zu tun war.  
„Jade", sagte sie schwach: „Wir müssen Ruhe bewahren. Ich… Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber es ist so."  
Philips Nichte sah sie nur entgeistert an und erst als Claudette ihren linken Arm hob und ihr auf die Schulter legte, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig. Jades keuchender Atem raste immer noch in flachen Zügen ein und aus, doch immerhin war sie langsam im Stande ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Damit war ein Problem zumindest teilweise gelöst. Doch es gab noch viele mehr.  
„Wo ist Chloe?", fragte Claudette und versuchte sich umzudrehen. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf und schaute hinüber auf die andere Seite des Zaunes, wo sie eine kauernde Gestalt entdeckte. Chloe kniete in gebückter Haltung auf dem kalten Steinboden und versuchte irgendwie die Blutungen an ihren Unterarmen zu stoppen. Sie hatte keine Chance. Fluchend schaute sie zu Claudette.  
Diese erkannte sofort, dass das blauhaarige Mädchen ausbluten würde, wenn sie nichts unternahmen. Um solche Verletzungen zu behandeln brauchte es Verbandszeug, Nadel, Faden und vieles mehr. Allerdings hatten sie keine der Dinge zur Hand, daher mussten sie als erste Aktion versuchen die Arme abzubinden und den Blutverlust soweit es ging zu unterdrücken.  
„Jade", murmelte Claudette: „Sie braucht einen Verband, sonst blutet sie uns weg. Zieh dein Hemd aus und reiß kleine Streifen davon…"  
Noch bevor Claudette fertiggesprochen hatte, war Jade bereits ans Werk gegangen und hatte beide Hände an die Unterseite ihres schwarzen T-Shirts gelegt. Kurz spannten sich die Muskeln in ihren Armen an. Dann ertönten ein lautes Ratschen und ein ungleichmäßiger Streifen löste sich von dem Kleidungsstück.  
„Chloe", reif Claudette und drehte sich wieder um.  
„Ah, fuck", fluchte die Angesprochenen und schaute auf: „Was ist?"  
„Nimm diese Streifen und binde sie so fest du kannst um deine Oberarme", sagte Claudette: „Es wird die Blutung nicht komplett stoppen, aber wenigstens etwas verlangsamen."  
Jade reichte ihr nun die Stofffetzen durch den Zaun und Chloe begann unter Stöhnen damit, sich die Arme abzubinden. Claudette konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie weh es tat, mit zerschnittenen Armen etwas mit aller Kraft zuzuziehen. Doch sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Eilig wandte sie sich an Jade und zeigte nach rechts: „Letztes Mal haben wir weiter den Gang entlang ein Medikit gefunden. Geh und schau nach, ob wir wieder eines bekommen und bring es hier her so schnell du kannst. Aber geh nicht zu weit."  
Jade stand sofort auf und mit zitternden Beinen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einer massiven Metalltür direkt gegenüber jener, durch die Claudette vorhin in den Raum gekommen war. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihr wiederstrebte, alleine die dunklen Gänge zu erforschen und dass sie im Moment alles lieber tun würde, als Claudette hier allein zu lassen, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie ihr und Chloe ihr Leben verdankte und es jetzt in ihrer Macht stand, die Tat zu erwidern. Nervös zog sie die Metalltür auf, blickte noch einmal über die Schulter und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit.  
„Kennt ihr euch?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme und Claudette wandte sich wieder um. Chloe schaute sie fragend an. Eine Blutlacke hatte sich um sie herum gebildet, doch die Blutung hatte sich etwas verringert. Die Binden hatten geholfen. Natürlich litt sie immer noch höllische Schmerzen und wahrscheinlich hoffte sie, dass ein Gespräch sie etwas ablenken würde. Claudette stellte die Theorie nur zu gern auf die Probe.  
„Sie ist die Nichte eines Freundes", sagte Claudette: „Eigentlich ist sie mittlerweile selbst eine Freundin. Wir haben uns vor allem das vergangene Jahr immer häufiger getroffen."  
„Ist sie mit dir nach Paris gekommen?", fragte Chloe. Claudette runzelte die Stirn, als ihr die Situation bewusstwurde. „Nein, sie… sie müsste eigentlich immer noch zu Hause sein. In den USA."  
„Vielleicht sind wir ja auch dort", murmelte Chloe: „Ich habe zumindest keinen blassen Schimmer wie lange ich bewusstlos war. Diese Ziegenficker könnten uns überall hingebracht haben."  
Claudette antwortete nicht. Ihr war der Ernst der Lage ebenfalls bewusst. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war, wie lange sie schon hier war und wer sie entführt hatte. Nur, dass man sie für irgendeinen Zweck durch dieses Spiel jagte und dass es etwas mit Team Rainbow zu tun hatte. Und nun waren sie zu dritt.

„Mir reichts", sagte Meg und fuhr hoch. Anna, die neben Dwight auf dem Sofa saß schaute ihr nach und beobachtete, wie die Athletin einmal den halben Raum durchquerte, den Kopf schüttelte, wieder zurückkam und sagte: „Dwight, hast du ein Handy?"  
Der Angesprochen sah nun ebenfalls auf. Seine Miene war wie aus Stein gemeißelt und doch brannten seine Sorgen und Ängste wie ein Leuchtfeuer in einer dunklen Nebelnacht. Er nickte leicht.  
„Gut, kannst du´s mir leihen?"  
Was willst du damit machen?", fragte Dwight: „Wir dürfen es nicht einschalten hat die Soldatin gesagt."  
„Das ist mir egal", erwiderte Meg: „Ich rufe jetzt ihre Eltern an. Die haben den Stream mit Sicherheit auch schon entdeckt. Sollen wir sie etwa im Dunkeln lassen?"  
Dwight schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Na also"  
„Aber was wollen wir ihnen sagen?" Es war wieder die alte Unsicherheit, die in Dwights Stimme lag. Jene Unsicherheit, die ihn überallhin verfolgt hatte, bevor er sich mit Claudette zusammengefunden hatte und die nun in Zeiten ihrer Abwesenheit wieder zum Vorschein kam. „Wir wissen doch selbst kaum etwas."  
„Aber wir können ihnen sagen, dass Team Rainbow mit allen Kräften nach ihr sucht", sagte Meg: „Sie machen sich mit Sicherheit noch größere Sorgen als du, Dwight, wir müssen ihnen etwas sagen."  
Dwight erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen griff er mit zitternden Händen in seine Hosentasche und zog ein altes Smartphone mit zerbrochenen Display hervor. Eilig legte er es Meg in die Hand und richtete dann seinen Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm des Laptops. Die Athleten betätigte derweil den Einschaltknopf an der Seite des Geräts.  
„Der Code ist 4829", murmelte Dwight und als das Handy hochgefahren hatte, tippte Meg die Zahlen flink in das erschienene Eingabefeld ein. Kurz darauf tauchte ein leuchtender Hauptbildschirm auf, dessen Hintergrund ein Bild von Dwight und Claudette zeigte. Es war ein Selfie, unheimlich unprofessionell und mit schrecklicher Belichtung. Doch es zeigte die lachenden Gesichter zweier Personen, die sich einfach nur darüber freuten, einander in den Armen zu halten.  
Meg spürte einen leichten Stich durch ihr Herz gehen, als sie das Foto sah. Sie tat ihr Bestes, um den Schmerz zu ignorieren und wählte eilig die Telefonfunktion an. Eilig navigierte sie durch die Protokolle vergangener Gespräche und entdeckte eine ganze Reihe an Anrufen, die allesamt an dieselbe Person gegangen waren. Allesamt unbeantwortet.  
Seufzend wechselte Meg den Reiter und rief das Kontaktverzeichnis auf, bevor sie schließlich auf die Person mit dem Namen „Louise M." tippte. Anschließend legte sie das Handy ans Ohr. Insgesamt vier Mal läutete es, bevor jemand abhob und etwas in schnellem Französisch sagte.  
„Hallo, ähm… Hier ist Meg Thomas", sagte Meg und hoffte, dass die Person am anderen Englisch verstand.  
„Was wollen sie?", kam die Antwort mit einem starken Akzent und in einem abwehrenden Ton. Eine ältere Frau war am anderen Ende der Leitung und sie war ganz offensichtlich drauf und dran aufzulegen.  
„Ähm... Ich wollte eigentlich Louise Morel sprechen. Ist das nicht ihre Nummer?"  
„Das ist sie", bestätigte die Frau, bevor Meg jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, hörte sie Stimmen im Hintergrund ihrer Gesprächspartnerin. Offenbar wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der alten Dame von jemand anderem in Anspruch genommen. Sie hörte ein kurzes Rauschen. Dann schien jemand anders das Telefon in die Hand zu nehmen und schließlich meldete sich eine zweite Stimme, viel höher als die Erste.  
„Hallo, Meg?"  
„Hallo", antwortete die Athletin, als sie die Stimme von Claudettes Mutter erkannte. Meg hatte sofort bemerkt, dass die Frau von unvorstellbaren Sorgen geplagt wurde. Ihre Art zu sprechen, ihr Tonfall und die Stimmlage ließen keinen Zweifel zu.  
„Oh, Meg, ich bin so froh, dass du anrufst", schluchzte Louise: „Du hast es sicher schon mitbekommen, oder nicht… sie zeigen es ja auf allen Kanälen… Claudette, sie… sie…"  
„Ich weiß", sagte Meg schnell und versuchte einen möglichst beruhigenden Tonfall anzuschlagen: „Deshalb rufe ich ja gerade an. Man hat es mir zwar verboten, doch ich wollte euch sagen, dass ich mich in Paris befinde."  
„In Paris?", fragte Louise: „Aber… wegen…"  
„Sally ist auch hier", fuhr Meg fort: „Und all die anderen, die sie vor zwei Jahren kennen gelernt haben. Wir sind in Paris und setzen alles daran, Claudette zu finden und zu befreien. Wir wissen im Moment noch nicht, wo sie ist, aber Team Rainbow arbeitet mit Hochdruck daran. Ich bin sicher, wir werden es in Kürze herausgefunden haben."  
„Aber… Aber… oh Meg, ich bin euch so dankbar", stammelte Louise und konnte kaum ihre Tränen zurückhalten: „Bitte, ihr müsst sie finden. Bitte. Wir haben sie schon einmal verloren, das können wir nicht noch einmal durchmachen."  
Meg spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass Claudettes Eltern gerade dazu gezwungen wurden, zuzusehen, wie ihre einzige Tochter öffentlich gefoltert wurde vor einer immer schneller wachsenden Menge an Zuschauern. Niemand sollte so etwas ertragen müssen, schon gar nicht eine solch liebenswürdige Familie wie die Morels.  
„Versprich mir, dass ihr sie findet", schluchzte Louise nun: „Bitte, versprich es mir."  
Sie konnte ein solches Versprechen nicht abgeben, das wusste Meg. Ob sie Claudette jemals wieder lebend in den Armen halten würde war zurzeit einzig und allein dem Schicksal überlassen. Natürlich tat Team Rainbow sein Bestes, doch Meg hatte bereits erkannt, dass Claudette langsam die Kräfte ausgingen. Sie hatte eine Menge Blut verloren, hatte immense Schmerzen ertragen und war nun am Ende ihrer Reserven. Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass sie so lange durchgehalten hatte.  
„Meg, bitte", flüsterte Louise und bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte, antwortete Meg: „Ich verspreche es. Wir finden sie und bringen sie nach Hause. Ihr habt mein Wort."

„Hier Six", rauschte es durch das Funkgerät: „Team Grün, sie haben einen unserer freiwilligen Helfer dabei, richtig?"  
„Hier Team Grün", antwortete Ying: „Das ist richtig."  
„Begeben sie sich so schnell wie möglich in die Rue Saint-Maur", kam der Befehl: „Die ESA hat erneut starke elektromagnetische Aktivität verzeichnet. Bereiten sie sich auf einen möglichen Ausbruch des Nebels vor."  
„Verstanden", antwortete Ying und winkte dann Kapkan zu, der etwas abseits vom Wagen stand. Sofort kam der Russe zurück und setzte sich so schnell er konnte in den schweren Militärtruck. Er saß nun direkt gegenüber von Max zwischen Thermite und Rook während auf dem Fahrersitz Jackal den Motor startete. Er trat sofort aufs Gaspedal. Krachend preschte der Wagen die leeren Straßen entlang, schnellte über Kreuzungen und brachte das Team rasend schnell seinem Ziel entgegen.  
Max hielt sich mit einer Hand an einem der Haltegriffe fest. Die andere hatte er um den Schaft seines Hammers geschlossen und auf dem Boden lag die schwere Kettensäge, die er aus dem Reich des Entitus mitgebracht hatte. Sie rutschte ein wenig hin und her, als Jackal enge Kurven fuhr, weshalb Max irgendwann einen Fuß auf das blutrote Gehäuse stellte. Sie waren gerade Mal dreißig Sekunden lang gefahren, als sich das Funkgerät erneut aktivierte und eine tiefe Stimme ertönte.  
„Hier Tachanka. Wir haben den Nebel in den Außenbezirken beseitigt. Wie erwartet konnte nur Karlsson in den Nebel eindringen und Zivilisten herausholen, sie hat dabei jedoch einige Entdeckungen gemacht. Erstens führt der Nebel nicht in eine komplett andere Welt, sondern legt sich nur wie eine Decke über diese Gegend.  
Zweitens kann der Nebel beseitigt werden, indem man eine Janusmaschine im Inneren zerstört. Offenbar müssen die White Masks eine zurücklassen, damit der Brunnen aktiv bleibt.  
Drittens befinden sich Feinde im Nebel. Karlsson ist auf keine White Masks getroffen, doch ihre Operation wurde von Michael Myers unterbrochen. Sie konnte den Nebel deaktivieren, bevor er sie erwischen konnte, da er ebenfalls verschwind. Die Killer scheinen den Nebel also nicht verlassen zu können. Tachanka Ende."  
„Hier Team Grün", gab Ying sofort durch: „Wir haben verstanden. Das sind wertvolle Informationen, vielen Dank."  
Sie drehte sich im Beifahrersitz um und schaute über die Schulter zu Max.  
„Also gut, mein Großer. Hast du verstanden, was du tun musst?"  
Max nickte eifrig. Die Stimme aus dem seltsamen schwarzen Gerät war zwar verzerrt gewesen und der Sprecher hatte seine Schilderungen in einem komischen Akzent wiedergegeben, doch Max hatte so gut wie jedes Wort verstanden.  
„Ich allein in Nebel gehen", sagte er: „Dann Brunnenmaschine zerstören, um Nebel wegmachen."  
„Genau", lachte Kapkan nervös und Ying fügte hinzu: „Aber sei vorsichtig, okay. Es befinden sich höchstwahrscheinlich noch mehr von deiner Art da drinnen, vielleicht mehr als nur einer. Ich glaube zwar, dass du diesen Hammer zu schwingen weißt, aber lass dich trotzdem, wenn möglich nicht sehen. Verstanden?"  
Max nickte und machte ein glucksendes Geräusch.  
„Wir sind gleich da", murmelte Jackal, als das Militärfahrzeug zwei geparkte Streifenwagen passierte. Die Polizei war ebenfalls am Eintreffen und das gesamte Gebiet würde in kürze vollkommen abgeriegelt sein. Die Blaulichter warfen tanzende Schatten an die dunklen Wände und in der Ferne waren Schüsse zu hören. Offenbar schien es bei Notre Dame zu Kampfhandlungen gekommen zu sein.  
„Verdammt", fluchte Ying, schaute kurz vorne aus der Windschutzscheibe und dann wieder nach hinten. „Deine absolute Priorität ist diese Brunnenmaschine, okay."  
Wieder nickte Max.  
„Gut", murmelte Ying und schaute wieder nach vorne: „gut, gut, gut."  
Wenige Sekunden später bracht Jackal das Fahrzeug bereits zum Stehen und sofort sprang das gesamte Team hinaus in die Nacht. Max kletterte als letzter aus dem Wagen, die Hände fest um Hammer und Kettensäge gekrallt, bereit jedem Schrecken die Stirn zu bieten. Natürlich war er nervös, keine Frage, doch er vertraute Sally und er vertraute Meg. Die beiden hatten ihm gesagt, er solle den Soldaten helfen so gut er konnte und genau das würde er auch tun.  
Max befand sich inmitten seiner Teamkameraden auf einer hell erleuchteten Kreuzung. Polizeiautos hatten den Bereich bereits abgeriegelt und bewaffnete Polizisten sowie vereinzelte GIGN Agenten schwärmten aus, um die Gegend zu sichern. Niemand schenkte den Rainbow Operatoren sonderlich viel Beachtung. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Franzosen richtete sich stattdessen eine der Straßen hinab auf eine dunkle, undurchdringliche Nebelwand, die den Weg versperrte und alles Licht zu verschlucken schien.  
Rook knurrte etwas Unverständliches auf Französisch, bevor er sich zu Ying umdrehte. Allesamt hielten sie ihre Waffen bereits, doch der erste Blick verriet bereits, dass diese gegen den Nebel kaum von Nutzen sein würden. Jackal, Kapkan und Thermite warteten ebenfalls auf Befehle und Ying wandte sich umgehend an Max.  
„Das ist dieser Nebel, richtig?", fragte sie und zeigte die Straße hinab. Man konnte es kaum erkennen, doch die dunklen Schwaden schienen sich langsam auszubreiten. Max nickte, zeigte mit seinem Hammer in die Richtung und knurrte: „Nebel"  
„Mann, ihr habt wirklich einen treffenden Namen gewählt", murmelte Thermite und Jackal fügte hinzu: „Was jetzt? Schicken wir ihn hinein?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Ying und schaute wieder zu Max: „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"  
Max ließ ein bestätigendes Grunzen hören und noch bevor die Teamkommandantin etwas hinzufügen konnte, hatte er sich bereits in Richtung des Nebels davongemacht. Geschwind humpelte er die Straße entlang, passierte einen Streifenwagen und erntete die erstaunten Blicke einiger Polizisten. Max bewegte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man ihm kaum zutrauen mochte und es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis er die dunkle Wand erreicht hatte.  
Ehrfürchtig blieb Max vor dem Nebel stehen. Gerade mal einen Meter entfernt, machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Körper breit. Beinahe begannen seine Hände zu zittern, als er sich an die Grausamkeit und Brutalität des Entitus erinnerte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wozu er ihn gezwungen hatte und er war entschlossen, so etwas nie wieder zuzulassen. Unbeirrt tauchte er in den undurchdringlichen Nebel ein.


	12. Glück aus

**Glück aus**

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Dwight. Sein Blick richtete sich kurz auf Meg, die antwortete: „Nicht gut. Anscheinend ist Jade schon vor zwei Tagen verschwunden. Philip konnten sie natürlich nicht mehr benachrichtigen, da der ja schon hier in Paris war."  
Frustriert gab sie Dwight sein Handy zurück und ließ sich dann neben Anna auf das Sofa fallen. Meg hob die Hände und verbarg ihr Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich so ohnmächtig, so verloren. Claudettes und Jades Eltern anzurufen hatte kaum etwas gebracht und sofort nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, hatte sich Meg ihr eigenes Versprechen zum Vorwurf gemacht. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick wieder auf den Livestream.  
Jade war mittlerweile wieder in den großen Raum, in dem Claudette und Chloe verwundet am Boden lagen zurückgekehrt und zur ihrer großen Erleichterung hatte sie ein dunkelrotes Medikit in den Händen. Claudettes Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt. Die Whites Masks hielten ihre Beute so lange es ging am Leben.  
Hastig öffnete Jade das kleine Köfferchen und zog eine Reihe an Verbänden und Mullbinden vor. Es war leicht genug, um die Verletzungen der beiden Mädchen mit zumindest provisorischer Arznei zu versorgen. Zuerst kümmerte sich Jade um Claudette. Dann trat sie hinüber an den Zaun und versuchte durch die Löcher hindurch Chloe zu versorgen. Unter der Anleitung der Kanadierin an ihrer Seite schaffte sie es, ihr einen halbwegs ordentlichen Verband anzulegen.  
„Ich halt das nicht mehr aus", murmelte Meg und stand wieder auf. Sie konnte kaum stillhalten. Ihre Hilflosigkeit verstärkte nur noch das Gefühl, etwas unternehmen zu müssen, doch ihr Kopf war ein einziger Strudel an Gedanken, Sorgen und Ängsten. Und irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke ihres Verstandes schwirrte auch noch beständig ihr Vater umher.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Feng?"  
„Bei Jake, glaube ich", murmelte Dwight ohne aufzusehen. Meg schaute kurz hinüber zur Tür und überlegte, ob sie sich ebenfalls in den Krankensaal begeben sollte. Claudette dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich selbst Schmerzen zufügte brachte doch nichts. Andererseits schien sie ihre beste Freundin damit allein zu lassen. Sie entschied sich zu bleiben und setzte sich müde zurück auf das Sofa.  
„Was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte Meg und schaut auf ihre Hände. Sie bekam keine Antwort, doch sie hatte auch keine erwartet. Stumm verfolgten Meg, Dwight und Anna, wie Claudette von Jade auf die Beine gezogen wurde und die beiden sich anschließend auf den Weg hinaus aus dem großen Raum machten. Die Nacht war noch nicht vorüber. Das Spiel war noch nicht zu Ende.

Glaz stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus. Finka hatte ihren Blick wieder auf die Luke gerichtet und gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, krachte die nächste Salve an Schüssen nach oben. Kurz darauf flog ein runder Gegenstand herauf und blieb direkt neben der russischen Operatorin liegen. Mit einem Aufschrei griff sie nach der Granate und konnte sie gerade noch über die Brüstung nach unten werfen, bevor sie mit einem lauten Knall explodierte. Trümmer wurden umhergeschleudert, als die Fassade Notre Dames beträchtlichen Schaden nahm.  
„So viel zum Schutz der Kathedrale", murmelte Glaz. Ihm war natürlich voll und ganz bewusst, dass sie beide zerfetzt worden wären, hätte Finka die Granate nicht rechtzeitig aufgehoben und weitergeworfen. Er war zwar ein Soldat, doch sein Leben war ihm immer noch wichtiger als eine mittelalterliche Steinmauer.  
Finka rief den White Masks unter ihnen ein paar Schimpfworte entgegen, woraufhin die dritte Salve durch die Luke gefeuert wurde. Es war nichts weiter als Säbelrasseln, da sich die beiden Operatoren außerhalb des Schussfelds befanden. Doch ihre Situation wurde zunehmend aussichtsloser.  
„Also gut, was ist der Plan?", fragte Finka und schaute zu Glaz. Dieser wollte gerade antworten, wurde jedoch vom Rauschen seines Funkgeräts unterbrochen. Eine weibliche Stimme kam aus dem Lautsprecher.  
„Ähm… Ich weiß nicht, ob das jemand hört, aber… Hier ist Sally und die… die White Masks sind gerade dabei den Innenraum von Notre Dame mit Sprengstoff zu bestücken. Sie haben sich außerdem als GIGN verkleidet und… und sie sind viele. Ähm… Ende."  
Glaz und Finka tauschten einen Blick aus. Wenn Sally die Wahrheit sagte – und warum sollte sie Lügen – dann waren das schlechte Nachrichten. Wirklich schlechte Nachrichten.  
„Also", wiederholte Finka mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck: „Wie lautet der Plan?"  
„Wir müssen runter von dieser Kathedrale, so schnell wie möglich", antwortete Glaz: „Aber diese Bastarde haben uns abgeriegelt. Und wenn sie GIGN Uniformen tragen… Am besten vertrauen wir in Zukunft nur noch uns selbst."  
Finka nickte, ihre Pistole immer noch auf die Falltür gerichtet.  
„Vielleicht können wir an der Seite nach unten klettern", überlegte Glaz und warf einen schnellen Blick über die Brüstung. Sie befanden sich hunderte Meter über dem Boden, doch die gotische Fassade der Kathedrale mit all ihren Schnörkeln und Figuren bot einige Haltegriffe. Vielleicht war es möglich.  
Trotzdem legte Glaz keine großen Hoffnungen in die Idee. Beide trugen sie schwere Kampfausrüstung und selbst wenn sie nicht abstürzten, würde es wahrscheinlich zu lange dauern, den Boden zu erreichen. Außerdem durften sie nicht entdeckt werden und die White Masks würden mit Sicherheit das Dach stürmen, sobald sie bemerkten, dass die Operatoren verschwunden waren. Der Scharfschütze schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Verdammt" knurrte Finka. Sie wusste, dass ihnen die Optionen ausgingen. Jeden Moment konnte eine weitere Granate durch diese Luke fliegen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die White Masks die Kirche sprengen würden. Sie mussten entkommen. Aber wie?  
Schüsse halten vom Platz vor der Kathedrale herauf, als Team Lila und Team Weiß zu Notre Dame zurückkehrten. Die White Masks lagen in ihrem Zeitplan zurück und würden keine Sekunden zögern, auf den Auslöser zu drücken, sobald der Sprengstoff gelegt war. Team Rainbow musste einschreiten, bevor das geschah. Ein knatterndes Maschinengewehr brüllte durch die Nacht. Die Operatoren würden ganze Arbeit leisten müssen, wenn sie rechtzeitig an der schweren Waffe vorbeikommen wollten.  
Wieder begann Finka leise auf Russisch zu fluchen und Glaz konnte eindeutig erkennen, dass sie langsam von Panik ergriffen wurde. Er hatte selbst alle Hände voll zu tun seinen eigenen Herzschlag ruhig zu halten, doch es würde ihnen gar nichts bringen, jetzt den Kopf zu verlieren. Ruhe bewahren. Das war die erste und oberste Regel in jedem Kampfeinsatz. Ruhe und Konzentration. Es war der Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod.  
Plötzlich fiel sein Blick vorbei an Finka auf einen hellen Punkt am Nachthimmel. Er hatte ihn zuerst für einen Stern gehalten, doch das funkelnde Licht kam immer näher und schließlich mischte das knatternde Geräusch eines Hubschraubers unter die Schüsse um die Kathedrale. Sobald das Flugobjekt näher kam erkannte Glaz, dass es sich um keinen militärischen Hubschrauber handelte. Es waren die verdammten Nachrichten, die mit Scheinwerfer und Kamera Aufnahmen des Geschehens rund um die Kathedrale machen wollten.  
„Was zum Teufel?", fluchte Finka als ihr der Scheinwerfer direkt ins Gesicht leuchtete. Glücklicherweise konnten die White Masks am Boden der Luke keinen Vorteil aus der kurzen Ablenkung ziehen. Während seine Kameradin weiterhin die Falltür sicherte stand Glaz auf und winkte dem Hubschrauber zu.  
„Was zur Hölle machst du da?", rief Finka. Glaz schaute kurz über die Schulter und antwortete: „Wir sind hier oben gefangen. Der einzige Weg nach unten führt durch die Luft. Kannst du fliegen?"  
Finka antwortete nicht, doch sie hatte seinen Plan verstanden. Ihre einzige Chance, den White Masks lebend zu entkommen, war über den Nachrichtenhelikopter. Doch dazu mussten sie den Piloten der Maschine irgendwie dazu bewegen, herabzusinken und sie vom Dach abzuholen. Wild durch die Luft winkend versuchte Glaz genau das zu erreichen. Er stand direkt an der Brüstung und kurz warf er einen Blick hinunter auf den Platz vor der Kathedrale.  
Team Rainbow befand sich in einem offenen Feuergefecht mit den Terroristen der White Masks, die entschlossenen Widerstand leisten. Kampfeslustig verteidigten sie alle Zugänge zu Notre Dame und verschafften ihren Kameraden im Inneren so viel Zeit wie möglich, die Sprengsätze zu platzieren. Und sie würden keine fünf Minuten mehr aushalten müssen. Es sah schlecht aus, verdammt schlecht.  
Glaz hob den Blick wieder zu dem Hubschrauber, der nun in einiger Entfernung über der Kathedrale schwebte und mit seinem Scheinwerfer die Umgebung des massiven Bauwerks abtastete. Zuerst erhellte er die Stellungen der White Masks, dann die von drei Rainbow Operatoren, Jäger, Buck und Ela, die verzweifelt versuchten, sich am Schussfeld des Maschinengewehrs vorbei zu schleichen. Dabei setzten sie ihr gesamtes Arsenal ein, von Rauchgranaten bis hin zu Deckungsfeuer. Nichts half.  
„Sie kommen nicht runter", murmelte Finka verzweifelt. Glaz schüttelte den Kopf, doch er gab nicht auf. Mit schwindender Hoffnung hob er die Arme und winkte so deutlich er konnte.

„…und sie sind viele. Ähm… Ende"  
Sally betätigte den Knopf an der Seite des Funkgerätes und legte es dann zurück in die Halterung am Armaturenbrett des schweren Militärtrucks, in dem Team Weiß die Kathedrale erreicht hatte. Anschließend drehte sie sich zu David und nickte ihm zu.  
„Wir haben sie gewarnt. Jetzt sollten wir versuchen so schnell wie möglich von dieser verdammten Insel runterzukommen."  
„Nehmen wir den Truck?", fragte David und machte bereits Anstalten auf den Fahrersitz zu klettern. Sally hielt ihn jedoch zurück und murmelte leise: „Nein, zu gefährlich. Die GIGNs an den Brücken könnten auch White Masks sein. Wir… wir können es nicht wissen. Ich glaube unsere sicherste Chance liegt im Schwimmen."  
„Schwimmen?", fragte David misstrauisch: „Durch die Seine?"  
„Ja", nickte die Krankenschwester: „Komm mit. Je eher wir verschwinden, umso besser."  
Sie legte eine Hand um Davids Handgelenk und zog ihn aus dem Fahrzeug auf den offenen Platz. Dann schlichen die beiden hinüber in die Dunkelheit einer Gasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden. Es waren keine White Masks am Eingang der Kathedrale zu sehen, doch das konnte sich jederzeit ändern. Schüsse krachten bereits durch die Finsternis, keine hundert Meter entfernt und binnen weniger Sekunden würden die Kämpfe die alte Kirche erreichen.  
„Los, hier entlang", kommandierte Sally. Geschwind lief sie voraus, wobei sie immer wieder ein Stück weit schwebte. David hingegen musste jeden Muskel anstrengen, um mit der Krankenschwester mithalten zu können. Keuchend folgte er ihr um zwei Biegungen, rannte über den kalten Pflasterstein ein paar Gassen entlang und kam schließlich neben Sally an einem verrosteten Geländer zum Stehen. Unter ihnen glitzerte das dunkle Wasser des Flusses, über ihnen schoss ein Hubschrauber durch die Luft und zu beiden Seiten blitzen die Blaulichter von Brückenblockaden der GIGN.  
Glücklicherweise gab es nicht weit entfernt eine schmale Treppe, die seitlich ans Ufer hinunterführte und nur mit einem rostigen Eisengatter gesichert war. Sally brauchte gerade Mal die Hand zu heben, die Finger zu schließen und schon brach das Schloss unter ihren telekinetischen Fähigkeiten ein. Der Weg war frei.  
„Schnell", mahnte Sally und schaute über die Schulter, während David bereits die Treppe nach unten hastete. Schüsse halten durch die Nacht, ein Maschinengewehr knatterte in der Dunkelheit und selbst hier auf der anderen Seite der Insel jagte einem schon allein die pure Lautstärke der Waffe einen Schauer über den Rücken. Eilig drehte ich Sally um und schwebte über die feuchten Stufen hinunter ans Ufer.  
Die Seine war zwar breit, doch ihre Fließgeschwindigkeit war so niedrig, dass man sie beinahe für ein stehendes Gewässer halten mochte. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen war in der Dunkelheit eine eindeutige Strömungsrichtung auszumachen. Der einzige Grund warum den Parisern das Baden in ihrem Fluss untersagt war, waren nicht etwa die Gefahren unberechenbarer Stromschnellen, sondern viel mehr die pure Verschmutzung durch Abfälle und Schiffe.  
David stieß einen Fluch aus, als er nach kurzem Zögern kopfüber in den Fluss watete. So nah am Ufer reichte ihm das Wasser gerade bis zur Brust, doch schon zwei Schritte weiter hatte er den Boden unter den Füssen verloren. Mit kräftigen Zügen bewegte er sich durch den Fluss und hielt direkt auf das andere Ufer zu.  
Sally warf einen schnellen Blick nach rechts zu einer der beiden Brücken. Sie konnte die Silhouetten bewaffneter Soldaten erkennen, doch sie schienen David nicht zu bemerken. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit blieb er ihren Blicken verborgen. Wenigstens eine glückliche Fügung diese Nacht.  
Zur Beruhigung einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, stand Sally auf und hob die rechte Hand. Sie ballte die Finger zur Faust. Ein oranges Leuchten erschien, während sich ihre Füße vom Boden hoben und sie sich in eine schwebende Position begab. Dann wartete sie.  
Erst als das Maschinengewehr in der Ferne eine erneute Salve abgab, streckte sie den rechten Arm aus und mit einem schrillen Kreischen schoss sie über den Fluss hinweg und landete auf der anderen Seite. David hatte gerade die letzten Meter zurückgelegt und kletterte nun keuchend ans Ufer. Völlig durchnässt knurrte er: „Einmal und nie wieder. Dieser Fluss stinkt wie eine Müllgrube."  
„Dieser Fluss ist eine Müllgrube", antwortete Sally. Ihr Blick war wieder zu den Brücken geschossen, doch wiederum schien man sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie waren also vorerst in Sicherheit. „Komm, gehen wir weiter."  
David nickte und langsam folgte er ihr das Ufer entlang, bis sie erneut an eine Treppe gelangten. Schweigend erklomm Sally die schmalen Stufen, lugte kurz auf die darüberliegende Straße und als sie sich sicher war, dass die Luft rein war, trat sie hinaus ins Licht einer Straßenlaterne.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte David. Sally schaute über die Schulter, überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Wir versuchen eines der Rainbow Teams ausfindig zu machen. Die GIGN scheint infiltriert worden zu sein, aber Team Rainbow können wir vertrauen. Glaube ich."  
David nickte. Er war sich selbst nicht mehr ganz sicher, wer jetzt auf ihrer Seite stand und wer nicht. Die White Masks schienen ihnen stets einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Sie waren so mächtig, so unangreifbar und je länger er, Sally, Nea und die anderen in dieser Stadt feststeckten, umso länger waren sie in Gefahr.  
Vorsichtig lugte Sally um eine Hausecke und überprüfte, ob die Luft rein war. Als sie niemanden entdecken konnte, winkte sie David zu und die beiden liefen eilig die Straße nach unten. In der Ferne hörten sie immer noch das Brüllen des Maschinengewehrs. Etwas zu ihrer Rechten schob sich ein seltsamer, schwarzer Nebel über die Dächer die Stadt, was nur eines bedeuten konnte. Weder David noch Sally verlangte es danach, einen Fuß zurück ins Reich des Entitus zu setzen, weshalb sie sich von der schwarzen Suppe entfernten. Doch die Krankenschwester hatte Zweifel.  
„Vielleicht brauchen sie unsere Hilfe", murmelte sie und blieb langsam stehen. Sie drehte sich um und schaute in Richtung des Nebels, während David ein paar Meter weiter ebenfalls Halt machte. Er antwortete nichts. Schließlich war er selbst unschlüssig was zu tun war.  
Gerade als Sally einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, hörten sie ein brummendes Geräusch in einer der Seitenstraßen und die Krankenschwester wurde unterbrochen noch bevor sie ein Wort von sich gegeben hatte. Eilig nickte sie David zu, der sofort hinter einer Mülltonne in Deckung ging. Sally versteckte sich in einer dunklen Gasse.  
Es war gut möglich, sogar wahrscheinlich, dass es sich bei dem Fahrzeug um eine Einheit der GIGN oder Team Rainbows handelte und ihnen die Insassen freundlich gesinnt waren. Bei der verhängten Ausgangssperre wäre jedes andere Fahrzeug sofort angehalten worden. Trotzdem würden sie erst beobachten, bevor sie sich zu erkennen gaben.  
Am unteren Ende der Straße erschien nun ein schwarzer Truck. Langsam bog er um die Ecke und fuhr direkt auf Sally und David zu, die ihn nervös verfolgten. Ein militärisches Kennzeichen prangte unter der Stoßstange und der Fahrer war hinter getönten Scheiben verborgen. Das Fahrzeug erinnerte ein wenig an die schweren Trucks, mit denen Sally, Meg, Anna und Max von der Coldwind Farm abgeholt worden waren.  
Bevor der Wagen jedoch an Sally und David vorbeifuhr, blieb er stehen. Sofort wurde die hintere Tür aufgestoßen und ein vermummter Mann sprang hinunter auf die Straße. Sein Gesicht war hinter einer weißen Maske verborgen und auf der Schulter trug er ein seltsames, metallisches Objekt, das über Kabel mit etwas im Inneren des Wagens verbunden war.  
„Verdammt", flüsterte Sally: „White Masks."  
„Was machen die da?", fragte David: „Sieht so aus als würden sie etwas aufbauen. Sally, die…. Die bereiten hier irgendetwas vor."  
Der White Mask hatte das metallenen Objekt mittlerweile auf den Boden gestellt und Sally erkannte eine sauber polierte Kugel, die von drei langen Beinen wie auf einem Kamerastativ über dem Boden gehalten wurde. Ein zweiter Terrorist hatte derweil drei weitere Kabel an jeweils eines der drei Beine angeschlossen und kletterte nun in den Wagen zurück. Der Fahrer hatte den Motor des Wagens nicht abgestellt, die White Masks planten also sich nur kurz hier aufzuhalten.  
„Sally", zischte David: „Das ist eine von diesen Maschinen. Was sollen wir tun?"  
„Wir können nichts tun", flüsterte sie nervös zurück: „Wenn wir uns ihnen nähern, sehen sie uns sofort und ich wette, die können besser mit ihren Pistolen umgehen, als wir mit unseren."  
„Schau dir das doch mal an", sagte David: „Die verdammten Wichser sind drauf und dran den Nebel freizusetzen. Wir sind doch hier, um genau das zu verhindern."  
Sally überlegte kurz. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie einen der beiden Terroristen, wie er zur Fahrerkabine ging und seinem Kameraden etwas in einer exotischen Sprache zurief. Kurz darauf brummte der Motor des Wagens auf, doch das Fahrzeug blieb an Ort und Stelle. Die Kupplung war gelöst. Die Energie des Motors wurde für etwas anderes benötigt.  
„Du hast recht", sagte Sally: „Wir müssen etwas tun. Wenn du mit deiner Pistole ein paar Schüsse von hier aus abgibst, sind sie vielleicht lange genug abgelenkt, dass ich ihnen in den Rücken fallen kann."  
„Die sehen dich doch sofort", gab David zurück. Zur Antwort hob Sally nur ihre linke Faust und ein oranges Leuchten brach zwischen ihren Fingern hervor: „Dann wird es aber schon zu spät sein."  
David nickte. Angestrengt versuchte er die Finger um den Griff seiner Pistole ruhig zu halten und begab sich in eine stabilere Haltung. Ein Knie auf den Boden, das andere gegen die Mülltonne gelehnt legte er seine Waffe auf die Terroristen an. Dann wartete.  
Erst als Sally ihm zunickte, betätigte er den Abzug und ein krachender Schuss löste sich aus der Pistole. Die Kugel verfehlte den White Masks bei weitem und schrammte funkensprühend an der Außenseite des Trucks entlang, doch es war allemal genug gewesen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf David zu lenken.  
Ohne Zeit zu verlieren öffnete Sally ihre Faust und mit einem schrillen Kreischen wurde sie auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite gezogen, direkt auf die andere Seite des schwarzen Fahrzeugs. Hier war sie vor dem Terroristen auf der Straße verborgen und der Fahrer würde sie nur entdecken, wenn er jetzt in den rechten Seitenspiegel schaute, was Sally bezweifelte.  
David gab noch zwei weitere Schüsse ab, bevor sein Angriff mit einer knatternden Salve aus einem Sturmgewehr beantwortet wurde. Hoffentlich war er rechtzeitig in Deckung gegangen. Dass sich die White Masks nervös anbrüllten und ihre Waffen entsicherten, nahm Sally als ein gutes Zeichen auf. Offenbar hielten sie die Gefahr noch nicht für gebannt. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie einen Vorteil aus der Situation ziehen wollte.  
Hastig schwebte sie an der Seite des Trucks entlang und lugte um die geöffnete Hintertür. Kaum, dass sie um die Ecke gebogen war, traf sich ihr Blick mit dem eines White Mask, der unbewaffnet auf der Ladefläche des Fahrzeugs stand und sie mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen anstarrte. Bevor er eine Warnung ausrufen konnte, hatte Sally bereits einen Schuss auf ihn abgegeben und dumpf wurde er gegen die Seitenwand des Fahrzeugs geschleudert.  
Der Lärm hatte natürlich seinen Kollegen auf der Straße alarmiert, der sich jetzt überrascht umdrehte. Doch es war zu spät. Sally hatte die Pistole bereits auf ihr neues Ziel ausgerichtet und drückte nun gnadenlos ab. Aus einer Entfernung von gerade Mal zwei Metern knallte die Patrone gegen die kugelsichere Weste des Terroristen und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Noch im Fallen löste sich eine Salve aus seinem Sturmgewehr, die krachend in die umliegenden Fassaden fuhr.  
Sally erkannte sofort, dass der White Mask noch lebte, doch der Schock getroffen worden zu sein, hatte ihn für einen Moment ins Reich der Träume befördert. Sofort richtete sie die Pistole auf seinen Kopf, sodass sie über Kimme und Korn direkt in seine Augen schaute. Dann zögerte sie.  
Sie hatte sich geschworen, niemanden mehr zu töten und diesen Schwur hatte sie bereits gebrochen. Nun ging es darum, nur noch zu töten, falls es unbedingt nötig war. Der Terrorist lag am Boden, hatte seine Waffe fallen lassen, die mehrere Meter entfernt auf dem Boden lag und war kaum bei Bewusstsein. Er war besiegt.  
Sally löste sich erst aus ihrer kurzen Trance, als plötzlich der Motor des schwarzen Fahrzeugs aufheulte und der Fahrer unsauber die Kupplung anschloss. Quietschend drehten die Reifen durch, als sie plötzlich wieder mit dem Antrieb verbunden waren und mit wild umherschwingenden Türen preschte der Wagen davon.  
Für einen Moment schaute Sally ihm nach, blickte dann zum Terroristen am Boden und schließlich wieder zu dem Wagen, der bereits zehn Meter zurückgelegt hatte. Rasend schnell nahm er an Geschwindigkeit auf. Sally ließ knurrend die Waffe in ihrer Rechten sinken, hob stattdessen die linke Hand, ballte die Finger zur Faust und öffnete sie nach einem Moment wieder.  
Kreischend flog sie dem Wagen hinterher, überholte ihn und tauchte etwa fünf Meter vor der Motorhaube wieder auf. So schnell sie konnte, drehte sie sich herum. Ihre Pistole fiel klappernd zu Boden, als Sally dem schweren Truck beide Hände entgegenstreckte und wie in Zeitlupe die Stoßstange auf sich umfliegen sah. In einem Augenblick würde der Wagen sie überrollen. Der Fahrer trat voll aufs Gas.  
Oranges Licht breitete sich um ihre Arme aus, floss zu Sallys Fingern und sammelte sich in ihren Handflächen. Sally wusste nicht, was sie tat, da ihr Verstand kaum genug Zeit hatte, um die Situation zu begreifen. Stattdessen hörte sie auf ihren Instinkt. Mit angespannten Muskeln lenkte sie all ihre übernatürliche Energie in eine Richtung und baute sie auf zu einer telekinetischen Wand. Der Truck war keinen halben Meter mehr entfern.  
Mit unglaublichem Lärm prallte er gegen das Hindernis, während Sally schreiend die Füße in den Boden stemmte. Sie spürte eine unglaubliche Energie gegen sie drücken, doch der Rausch des Kampfes hatte ihren Geist geschärft und ihre körperlichen Kräfte verzehnfacht. Und das schloss die Gaben des Entitus mit ein.  
Abrupt kam der Truck zum Stehen. Die Motorhaube verbog sich innerhalb eines Sekundbruchteils auf die Hälfte ihrer Ursprünglichen Größe. Schrauben, Zahnräder und Öl flogen umher und das Heck des Wagens wurde von der immensen Geschwindigkeit nach oben geschleudert. Wie ein federleichtes Spielzeugauto überschlug sich der schwere Militärtruck, flog über Sally, die sich panisch geduckt hatte, hinweg und krachte einen Moment später wieder auf den schwarzen Asphalt. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen schoss die Straße entlang, als er auf dem Dach ein paar Meter weit schlitterte und schließlich rauchend liegenblieb.  
Sally hatte dem Fahrzeug kurz nachgesehen, doch beinahe sofort war ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden und sie war auf die Knie gefallen, die Hänge gegen den Boden gestemmt. Den Wagen aufzuhalten hatte sie alle Kraft gekostet und für einen Moment fürchtete sie bereits, die Anstrengung nicht zu überleben.  
Graduell kamen dann ihre Sinne wieder zurück. Zuerst der Tastsinn. Dann roch sie Benzin und Metall. Schließlich tauchte wieder ein Bild vor ihren Augen auf und sie könnte etwas Dumpfes in ihren Ohren hämmern hören.  
Sally versuchte den Kopf zu heben. Ihr Genickt brannte, als würde es ihn Flammen stehen und nur mit größter Mühe schaffte sie es, die Herrschaft über ihren Körper wiederzuerlangen. Etwas Warmes hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht gelegt und als sie die Finger hob, spürte sie, dass sie schweres Nasenbluten hatte.  
„Sa…l…"  
Sie hörte etwas.  
„…lly"  
Langsam drehte sie den Kopf.  
Irgendjemand schien etwas zu rufen.  
„Sally! Sally, verdammte Scheiße, Sally, was war denn das für eine Aktion? Bist du wahnsinnig? Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Sally?"  
Sie erkannte die Silhouette eines Mannes, der auf sie zu gerannt kam und vor ihr in die Knie ging. Kräftig packte er sie an den Armen und versucht sie zu stützen, während sie zitternd auf die Beine kam. Das musste David sein.  
„Fuck", murmelte Sally: „Mir… Mir ist kotzübel."  
„Hier" knurrte David und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche. Vorsichtig hob er es zu ihrem Mund und versucht sie von ihrem eigenen Blut zu säubern. Dann nahm er ihr Hand, legte sie um den Stofffetzen, sodass sie ihn selbst halten konnte und ließ sie anschließend wieder zu Boden gleiten.  
„Bleib hier", brummte David: „Ich… Ich schau nach, ob wir in Sicherheit sind."  
Sally antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stöhnte sie unter Qualen und presste die rechte Hand gegen ihren Kopf.  
„Sally, hörst du mich?"  
„Ja, verdammt. Mir… Mir brummt nur der Schädel. Kümmere dich um den White Mask da drüben. Ich glaube, der lebt noch."  
David schaute über die Schulter in die Richtung, in die Sally unbeholfen gezeigt hatte. Dort, nahe der Stelle, an der zuvor der Truck gehalten hatte, lag einer der Terroristen auf dem Boden. Wenn Sally nichts anderes gesagt hätte, hätte David ihn wohl für tot gehalten, doch nun, da er genauer hinschaute, erkannte er, dass sich kein Blut um den Körper sammelte. Einen kurzen Fluch schnarrend, entsicherte David seine Pistole.  
Neben dem Terroristen lag die Janusmaschine auf dem Boden. Der plötzliche Start des schwarzen Einsatzwagens, mit dem sie immer noch über Kabel verbunden gewesen war, hatte sie umgerissen und eine tiefe Delle in die Metallkugel gerissen. David bezweifelte, dass sie jetzt noch funktionierte.  
Vorsichtig ging er hinüber zu dem bewusstlosen White Mask, die Pistole am Anschlag und den Blick aufmerksam auf den leblosen Körper gerichtet. Die Brust des Terroristen hob und senkte sich unter leichten Atemzügen. Sally hatte recht gehabt. Er war noch am Leben, doch er war definitiv außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
„Also gut, du Scheißkerl", knurrte David und hob einen der losen Kabel vom Boden auf: „Komm her"  
Grob riss er den Terroristen herum und brachte ihn in eine unbequeme Bauchlage. Anschließend drehte er die Arme des Mannes auf seinen Rücken und wickelte eilig das Kabel um die Handgelenke.  
Er zog es so fest an, wie er konnte. Schließlich wollte er sichergehen, dass sich der Bastard nicht unbemerkt befreien konnte. Zu guter Letzt drehte er ihn wieder auf den Rücken, packte ihn am rechten Schulterriemen seiner kugelsicheren Weste und zog ihn keuchend hinüber in Sallys Richtung, wo er den Mann halb aufrecht an eine Hauswand gelehnt platzierte.  
Sally hatte derweil erneut versucht auf die Beine zu kommen. Ohne Erfolg, wie David feststellen musste. Immerhin lag sie nicht mehr auf dem Boden, sondern kniete in gebeugter Haltung, eine Hand um den Oberkörper geschlungen, mit der anderen verzweifelt den Blutstrom aus ihrer Nase zurückhaltend. Langsam sah sie auf und beobachtete David und seinen Gefangenen.  
„Er lebt noch", bestätigte der Engländer: „Aber ich glaube, du hast ihm ein paar Rippen gebrochen. Hoffentlich tuts ordentlich weh."  
Sally antwortete nichts.  
„Bist du okay?", fragte David nun und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Die Krankenschwester nickte stumm und schaute dann kurz auf das Taschentuch. Von dem einstigen reinen Weiß war nicht mehr viel zu sehen. Ein tiefes Rot hatte sich über den Stoff gelegt.  
„Fuck, Sally", brummte David nun und konnte ein erleichtertes Lachen nicht unterdrücken: „Das war vielleicht das Verrückteste, Gefährlichste und Abgefahrenste, was ich jemals gesehen habe. Nein, nicht nur vielleicht. Definitiv. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so… so stark bist."  
„Ich auch nicht", antwortete Sally murmelnd.  
„Zum Glück musste Meg das nicht mitansehen."  
„Warum?"  
„Sie würde dir den Hals umdrehen", sagte David und warf Sally einen ernsten Blick zu. Die Krankenschwester wusste sofort, was David meinte. Meg schätzte sie wirklich sehr, das wusste Sally und sie war eine der wenigen, die sie in dieser Welt hatte.  
Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu dem Wrack des Einsatzwagens. Glühende Funken spritzen von einem elektrischen Bauteil hinunter auf die Straße, die vordere Achse war komplett verbogen und der Motor lag einen Meter neben der Windschutzscheibe.  
„Ich seh mir das mal an", murmelte David, als er ihrem Blick gefolgt war: „Bleib sitzen und pass auf, dass er nicht aufwacht."  
David zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter auf den gefangenen White Mask, der jedoch keine Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Selbst in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand würde es Sally wohl leichtfallen, ihn zu bewachen.  
Dennoch schaute sie sich kurz um und suchte nach ihrer Pistole. Sie lag etwa drei Meter entfernt und unter erneutem Einsatz ihrer telekinetischen Kräfte, der ihr ein pochendes Stechen durch den Schädel jagte, bewegte sie die Waffe auf sich zu und zurück in ihre Hand.  
David hatte sich derweil auf den Weg zum schwarzen Truck gemacht. Beide Hände um seine eigene Pistole gelegt, ging er langsam auf die Überreste des Fahrzeugs zu und versuchte etwas im Dunkel des Laderaums zu erkennen.  
Bevor er diesen jedoch weiter untersuchte, ging er an dem Fahrzeug entlang und lugte in die Fahrerkabine. Sofort bereute er den Blick und wandte sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht wieder ab. Man konnte ihn zwar kaum noch erkennen, doch eines war sicher: Der Fahrer würde ihnen keine Probleme mehr bereiten.  
Kopfschüttelnd und vor Abscheu schaudernd ging David wieder nach hinten ans Heck des Wagens. Mit dem rechten Fuß stieß er eine der vollkommen verbogenen Türen zur Seite und bückte sich ins Innere des Trucks.  
Es war Dunkel. Das hereinfallende Licht der Straßenlaternen reichte kaum aus und David konnte kaum die Konturen der Gerätschaften erkennen, die sich in dem Wagen befunden hatten und nun wild durcheinandergeworfen worden waren. Eine Taschenlampe wäre jetzt wohl nützlich gewesenen.  
Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, sich nicht den Kopf zu stoßen kroch David weiter hinein und als sich seine Augen langsam an die Finsternis gewöhnten, enthüllten sich ihm immer weitere Details.  
Der Wagen war wohl als so etwas wie eine mobile Werkstatt verwendet worden. Überall lag Werkzeug, Schrauben und Metallteile. Natürlich war alles im vollkommenen Chaos, doch die Mitte der Szene wurde von einem beeindruckend großen Gegenstand dominiert. Zahllose Kabel hingen von der Vorrichtung und erst nach einer Weile erkannte David, dass es sich um einen eisernen Stuhl handelte. Er musste irgendetwas mit der Janusmaschine zu tun haben.  
Aber warum fuhren die White Masks mit einer Janusmaschine durch Paris, wenn sie doch keine Möglichkeit hatten, sie sinnvoll einzusetzen? Sie hatten keinen Schlüssel. Claudette war zurzeit inmitten eines Spiels gefangen und die restlichen Überlebenden befanden sich sicher in der Obhut Team Rainbows. Andererseits war es ihnen ja bereits gelungen, den Nebel an anderen Stellen freizusetzen.  
Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanken durch den Kopf. Der eiserne Stuhl hing am ehemaligen Boden des Wagens, der sich nun direkt über Davids Kopf befand. Mit sechs großen Schrauben war er befestigt worden und daher wohl das einzige, was während des Unfalls an Ort und Stelle geblieben war. Außerdem zeigte die Sitzfläche in Fahrtrichtung, David konnte also nicht erkennen, ob sich noch jemand in dem Stuhl befand.  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen kroch er weiter. Vorsichtig schob er einige Kabel zur Seite, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie nicht direkt mit seiner Haut in Berührung kommen zu lassen. Immerhin wusste er nicht, ob sie noch unter Strom standen. Sein Blick glitt nun immer weiter über den eisernen Sessel und schon bald konnte er eine leblose Hand auf der Armlehne sehen. Es war wirklich jemand in die Janusmaschine geschnallt.  
Einem plötzlichen Adrenalinschub erlegen, hastete David nach vorne und kroch hinüber auf die andere Seite des Stuhls, sodass er die Person direkt vor sich hatte. Einen kurzen Blick später hatte sich seine schlimmste Vermutung bestätigt.  
Vor ihm hing die Leiche eines Mannes, mit silbergrauen Haaren, einem eleganten Bärtchen und einer weit offenstehenden Kopfwunde. Blut tropfte auf den Boden und sammelte sich plätschernd in einer dunklen Lacke. Der Mund des Mannes war weit geöffnet, wie in einem Schrei. Seine leeren Augen starrten weit aufgerissen in kaltes Nichts.  
Ace Visconti war tot.

Max schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte das schaurige Gefühl loszuwerden, das ihn beschlichen hatte, als er in den Nebel getreten war. Für einen kurzen Moment war ihm etwas schwindlig. Dann hob er den Kopf, schaute sich um und das Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.  
Er befand sich in einer dunklen Straße. Dicke Nebelschwaden zogen über den Asphalt und das Licht der Straßenlaternen drang nur gedämpft in die Umgebung vor, als müsste es sich vorher durch einen Schleier kämpfen. Jeder seiner Schritte hallte unnatürlich laut von den Hauswänden wieder und bildete einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zur beunruhigen Stille.  
Max drehte sich kurz um. Hinter ihm befand sich immer noch die Nebelwand und verschwommen konnte er die Polizeiautos, die Beamten der GIGN und die Mitglieder Team Rainbows erkennen. Es war, als würde er durch eine senkrechte Wasseroberfläche schauen.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Grunzen wandte er sich wieder nach vorne. Max hatte einen Auftrag. Er musste das Brunnending finden, von dem die Soldatin mit den Schlitzaugen gesprochen hatte. Dann musste er das Brunnending zerstören. Wenn er das getan hatte, würde der Nebel verschwinden. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach.  
Knurrend erinnerte er sich daran, dass sich außerdem Feinde im Nebel befinden konnten. Er war vermutlich nicht allein und sollte sich darauf gefasst machen, jemanden anzutreffen, der ihm nicht freundlich gesinnt war. Den Griff um seinen schweren Hammer festigend, humpelte er davon und die Straße entlang.  
Max hatte kein wirkliches Ziel. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wo sich das Brunnending befand, doch er war sich sicher, dass es in einiger Entfernung von der Grenze des Nebels stehen musste. Daher rannte er einfach von der Nebelwand weg und so tief in die Finsternis wie er konnte. Wenn er auf der anderen Seite ankommen würde, ohne das Brunnending zu finden, würde er einfach umkehren und weitersuchen. So lautete sein Plan.  
Wachsam spähte er in eine dunkle Seitengasse. Etwas bewegte sich in den Schatten und Max machte abrupt halt. Er konnte etwas über den Boden patschen hören. Es klang ein wenig wie Anna, wenn sie barfuß über eine glatte Fläche lief. Doch Anna war nicht hier. Leider.  
Knurrend griff er nach seiner Kettensäge und mit einem Ruck an der Startleine erweckte er sie zu kreischendem Leben. Langsam setzte sich die Kette in Bewegung und kratzte beunruhigend laut an der Schiene entlang. Manch einer hätte wohl vermutet, dass das Werkzeug dringend repariert werden musste, doch Max wusste es besser.  
Vielleicht war er in vielen Dingen nicht so bewandert wie Sally oder Meg, doch wenn es um seine Kettensäge ging, war er der absolute Experte. Das Geräusch war beabsichtigt. Es schüchterte potentielle Gegner ein und erfüllte ihn mit nahezu übernatürlichen Kräften.  
Langsam setzte Max einen Fuß vor den andern und rückte bedrohlich in die dunkle Gasse vor. Sein Blick war auf den Schatten gerichtet, der sich langsam an der linken Wand entlangschob und plötzlich ruckartig kleiner wurde. Wer auch immer sich dort versteckte, er musste wohl zu Boden gefallen sein. Und nun hörte er über den Lärm seiner Kettensäge ein leises Wimmern.  
Max hielt inne. Mit schiefgelegen Kopf ließ er seine Waffe sinken. Knatternd erstarb der Motor und übrig blieb nur das ängstliche Schluchzen eines jungen Mädchens, das sich blind und orientierungslos vor einer unbekannten Bedrohung zu verstecken suchte.  
Langsam ging Max in die Knie. Er hatte soeben jemanden gefunden, der seine Hilfe benötigte. Glaubte er zumindest. Das war es doch, weshalb er hier war, oder nicht? Also sollte er das Mädchen hier herausbringen.  
Max schaute über die Schulter. Eigentlich hatten die Soldaten ihn angewiesen das Brunnending kaputt zu machen, doch er konnte dieses wehrlose Mädchen nicht einfach hier zurücklassen. Soweit er verstanden hatte, tat ihr der Nebel weh.  
Der Hinterwäldler grunzte kurz und streckt eine Hand nach dem Mädchen aus. Als er sie berührte schreckte sie mit einem spitzen Schrei zurück und tastete sich panisch an der Wand entlang. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Kalt und einsam tropften sie auf den Steinboden.  
Erneut versuchte Max das Mädchen zu berühren. Dieses Mal noch behutsamer und sanfter. Sie sollte verstehen, dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte. Hätte sie ihn sehen können, wäre sein Vorhaben wohl zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, doch glücklicherweise suchten ihre Augen hoffnungslos nach dem sanften Riesen, der sich dort im Nebel verbarg.  
Langsam schien sie ihm zu vertrauen und als er schließlich mit dem Zeigefinger die Tränen von ihrer Wange wischte, langte sie endlich hilfesuchend nach seiner Hand. Sie wollte, dass er sie hier rausbrachte.  
Entschlossen hängte Max den schweren Hammer an seinen Gürtel, sodass er den rechten Arm frei hatte. Diesen schlang er nun kräftig um das Mädchen und hob es mühelos auf die Schulter, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück in die reale Welt begab.  
Er war nur wenige Meter in den Nebel vorgedrungen. Es würde ihn also kaum Zeit kosten, das Mädchen in Sicherheit zu bringen und sich anschließend wieder auf die Suche nach dem Brunnending zu begeben.  
Im nächsten Augenblick brach Max bereits durch die Nebelwand und jagte den umstehenden Soldaten und Polizisten einen kleinen Schock ein. Sie erkannten jedoch sofort um wen es sich handelte und auch, dass er nicht allein zurückgekehrt war. Schleunigst eilte eine Handvoll Beamter herbei, während Max das Mädchen behutsam auf den Boden legte.  
Nun, da sie aus dem Nebel gerettet worden war, schien sie langsam wieder ihre Sinne zurückzuerlangen. Ängstlich schaute sie sich um und versuchte zitternd auf die Beine zu kommen. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Rook, der sich neben ihr hingekniet hatte und behutsam auf Französisch zuredete. Max hingegen wollte gerade wieder in den Nebel zurückgehen, als Ying zu ihm hintrat und sagte: „Gute Arbeit, Max. Aber bitte erinnere dich, dein Ziel ist die Janusmaschine."  
Max wies mit seinem Hammer in Richtung des Mädchens und grunzte: „Sie allein, sie Hilfe gebraucht."  
„Du hast ja recht", antwortete Ying: „Aber wenn du den Brunnen deaktivierst, verschwindet der Nebel von selbst. Das geht viel schneller. Hoffe ich."  
Er nickte.  
„Hast du schon etwas entdeckt, was auf die Beschreibung passen würde?", fragte Ying nun: „Eine Metallkugel mit drei Beinen, weiß du noch?"  
Enttäuscht schüttelte Max den Kopf. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend sagte Ying: „Macht nichts. Aber beeil dich lieber. Je eher der Nebel weg ist, umso besser."  
Max nickte und wandte sich erneut dem Nebel zu, doch wieder hielt die asiatische Soldatin ihn zurück, indem sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Dann schaute sie hinüber zu dem geretteten Mädchen, das gerade dabei war, von zwei Polizisten davongeleitet zu werden und rief: „Hey, Rook, frag sie noch schnell, ob sie etwas gesehen hat. Etwas, das auf die Beschreibung der Janusmaschine passen würde."  
Rook nickte und eilig lief er der Zivilistin hinterher. Sie tauschten ein paar schnelle Sätze aus. Glücklicherweise schien sie das Ereignis sehr schnell verkraftet zu haben, denn sie war wunderbar im Stande brauchbare Antworten zu geben und so dauerte es tatsächlich nicht lange, bis der GIGN Operator zu Ying zurückkehrte und berichtete: „Wir haben Glück, Mademoiselle Ying, sie hat wirklich etwas gesehen. In einer Seitenstraße, direkt neben einem Kleidergeschäft hat ein schwarzer Truck angehalten und zwei Männer haben etwas auf der Straße aufgebaut. Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen einfach dieser Straße folgen und an einem kleinen Kreisverkehr links abbiegen."  
„Hervorragend", murmelte Ying und schaute zu Max: „Hast du gehört?"  
Der Hinterwäldler nickte beflissen.  
„Dann los. Hol dir das Gerät und mach schnell."  
Max verschwendete keine Sekunde und wie ein Schießhund tauchte er zurück in die Nebelwand. Wieder wurde ihm kurz schwindlig, doch das Gefühl hielt kaum einen Wimpernschlag lang an. Sofort hatte er seine Sinne wieder unter Kontrolle und humpelte eiligen Schrittes die Straße nach unten. Rook hatte von einem Kreisverkehr gesprochen, dachte Max. Was war ein Kreisverkehr? Wahrscheinlich etwas Rundes. Hätte er vielleicht nachfragen sollen?  
Ein Kleidergeschäft. Davon hatte das Mädchen offenbar auch berichtet. Er musste also nur nach einem Ort Ausschau halten, an dem es viele Kleider gab. So ein Ort würde nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein. Hoffentlich war er das nicht. Ying hatte ihn zur Eile angetrieben und abgesehen davon wollte Max keine Sekunde länger als nötig im Nebel verbringen. Erinnerungen an vergangene Schrecken keimten in ihm auf.  
Die linke Hand fest um den Griff seiner Kettensäge gekrallt, stolperte Max um eine Ecke und beinahe sofort fiel sein Blick auf die große, kreisrunde Struktur im Zentrum einer weitläufigen Kreuzung. Ein alter Baum mit tief herabhängenden Ästen stand inmitten eines Blumenbeets, das von einer niedrigen Hecke und weiter außen von einer Straße umrundet wurde. Die gesamte Anlage bildete einen perfekten Kreis.  
„Kreisverkehr", murmelte Max und blieb stehen. Kurz ließ er die Augen über den Ort gleiten, suchte nach Details und Einzelheiten, nach Spuren von Feinden und Anzeichen des Brunnendings. Er konnte nichts entdecken. Also setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und humpelte eilig über die leere Straße auf den großen Baum zu. Sein Blick schoss nun hinüber zu den Häusern.  
Rook hatte gesagt, das Brunnending befände sich in einer Seitengasse neben einem Kleidergeschäft und genau nach einem solchen Laden suchte er nun. Wenn er sich denn am richtigen Ort befand, woran er kaum zweifelte, so konnte das Geschäft nicht weit sein. Tatsächlich entdeckte er bereits einen Moment später ein breites Schaufenster, gefüllt mit einer Reihe an schick angezogenen Puppen in verschiedensten Posen. Gleich daneben war die Seitenstraße.  
Max grunzte zufrieden. Er würde seine Aufgabe in Windeseile erledigt haben. Egal wie robust das Brunnending gebaut war, seine Kettensäge würde kurzen Prozess damit machen und der Nebel würde verschwinden. Er brauchte nur hinüberzulaufen, auf die andere Seite der Straße und das Teil zu zerstören. Es war kinderleicht.  
Siegessicher lief Max los, doch er war kaum einen Meter weit gekommen, als plötzlich ein schauriges Heulen durch den Nebel hallte. Sofort blieb er wieder stehen und schaute sich um. Das Echo des Geräusches war noch nicht ganz verschwunden, als es erneut ertönte und dieses Mal konnte Max sogar die Richtung ausmachen. Es kam von links.  
Dort in der Finsternis entdeckt er einen Schatten. Etwas Großes, massiges kam über die Straße auf ihn zugelaufen. Es schien menschlich zu sein, doch normale Menschen waren viel kleiner und nicht so schnell. Max wusste das. Schließlich hatte war er früher selbst immer wieder dem schnellsten normalen Menschen, den er kannte, hinterhergejagt. Und Meg hatte ihn niemals durch pure Geschwindigkeit allein abschütteln können. Es konnte sich also nur um eines handeln: einen weiteren Killer des Entitus.  
Max stieß ein aggressives Brüllen aus, als die Kreatur unter einer Straßenlaterne durchmarschierte und das fahle Licht ihren Körper enthüllte. Es war ein Mann. Dick, mit fleischigen Armen und bekleidet mit einer gelben Schürze. Diese hatte er mit einer schwarzen Krawatte und einer hässlichen Ledermaske kombiniert, die aussah, als wäre sie ein abgetrenntes, menschliches Gesicht. In den Händen trug der Mann eine gelbe Kettensäge und als Max den ersten Ton von sich gegeben hatte, hatte er sie heulend angeworfen und hoch über den Kopf erhoben.  
Erschrocken schaute Max hinüber auf die Seitenstraße. Der Killer kam rasend schnell auf ihn zu und schwang dieselbe Waffe wie er selbst. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, das Brunnendings zu erreichen, bevor sich sein neuer Feind ihm in den Weg stellte. Doch Max bezweifelte es. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, sich zuerst um den dicken Mann und dann um sein eigenes Ziel zu kümmern. Knurrend aktivierte er seine eigene Kettensäge.

Nervös schaute Ying auf ihre Armbanduhr. Dann rückte sie ihren Waffengut zurecht. Er saß nicht so, wie sie es wollte und auch die Einsatzbrille auf ihrer Nase fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam an. Sie kratzte sich am Kinn. Dann überprüfte sie die Sicherung an ihrer Waffe, bevor sie schließlich erneut auf die Uhr schaute. Es war gerade Mal eine Minute vergangen.  
„Verdammt", flüsterte Ying und schaute hinüber zu zwei Polizisten, die gerade dabei waren, das Mädchen, das Max vor kurzem aus dem Nebel gebracht hatte, in einen Streifenwagen zu verladen. Natürlich war sie froh, dass die junge Frau gerettet worden war. Doch es brachte sie ihrem Ziel, den Nebel zu beseitigen keinen Schritt näher.  
Glücklicherweise hatte Karlsson herausgefunden, was getan werden musste, doch konnte nur Max die nötigen Schritte unternehmen, während den übrigen Einsatzkräften nichts anderes blieb als zuzuschauen.  
Ying hasste es. Das ständige Warten war in den Streitkräften jeder Nation an der Tagesordnung, doch wenn man es tun musste, während Menschenleben in Gefahr waren, schienen die Sekunden doppelt so langsam, die Minuten dreimal so träge zu verstreichen. Sie wollte loslaufen. Sie wollte in den Nebel tauchen und den Machenschaften der White Masks ein Ende setzen. Doch sie konnte nicht.  
Seufzend drehte sie sich um zu ihrem Team, Rook, Jackal, Thermite und Kapkan. Allen vieren schien es ähnlich zu ergehen wie ihr. Immer wieder schauten sie nervös umher, ihre Finger spielten an ihren Waffen auf und ab und Rook trommelte sogar nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Asphalt. Jackal hatte sich neben Kapkan an ein Polizeiauto gelehnt, Thermite hingegen stand etwas abseits.  
Er war einer der älteren Soldaten in Team Rainbow. Erfahren, berechnend und seinen Feinden jederzeit einen Schritt voraus, war er in jeder Lage und auf jeder Mission ein willkommener Kamerad. Seine Erfahrung mit Sprengstoff und Chemikalien hatte sich bereits in so manchen Einsätzen als nützlich erwiesen. Ying war froh, ihn in ihrem Team zu haben. Doch irgendwie schien er noch aufgeregter und zermürbter als die anderen zu sein.  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete sie ihn für einen Moment. Dann schaute sie über die Schulter in den Nebel, vergewisserte sich, dass sich nichts getan hatte und ging langsam zu ihm hinüber. In der Ferne waren Schüsse zu hören, das Gefecht um Notre Dame war in vollem Gange. Six hatte zwei weitere Teams, Orange und Gelb, auf die Seine-Insel beordert und die GIGN schickte jeden verfügbaren Mann, um die alte Kirche zu verteidigen. Hier warten zu müssen, wurde dadurch nur unerträglicher.  
„Hey", sagte Ying und stellte sich neben Thermite: „Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst besorgt aus."  
Thermite drehte den Kopf. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sich eine Kommandantin während eines Einsatzes nach dem Wohlbefinden ihrer Männer erkundigte. Um sie anführen zu können, musste sie wissen, wie sie sich fühlten.  
Wenn jemand abgelenkt und nicht bei der Sache war, durfte sie keineswegs mit wichtigen Aufgaben betrauen. Ganze Missionen konnten dadurch zum Scheitern gebracht werden. Außerdem schätze Ying ihren Kameraden nicht nur als Thermite, sondern auch als Jordan Trace und sie wusste, dass er nicht so einfach aus der Fassung zu bringen war.  
„Mir gefällt das nicht", murmelte Thermite. Er nickte hinüber in Richtung Innenstadt: „Notre Dame fällt und wir stehen hier herum."  
„Ich weiß", antwortete Ying: „Aber Jäger wird sie schon zu verteidigen wissen. Außerdem ist es am Ende nur eine Kirche. Wir sind hier, um Menschenleben zu retten."  
„Und wir machen einen verdammt guten Job", knurrte Thermite sarkastisch. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber auf den schwarzen Nebel: „Wie lange ist er schon drin?"  
„Fünf Minuten. Gib ihm etwas Zeit."  
„Was bleibt uns auch anders übrig."  
Ying schaute selbst kurz hinüber zu der schwarzen Suppe, die nur wenige Meter entfernt zwischen zwei Häusern die Straße verschluckte. Der Nebel war weder vorgedrungen, noch hatte er sich zurückgezogen. Nichts war geschehen. Hoffentlich wusste Max, was er zu tun hatte. Die asiatische Operatorin richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Thermite, als diese frustriert schnaubte. Es klang ganz und gar nicht nach ihm.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Ying. Sie ahnte, dass ihn noch etwas anderes umtrieb, etwas, das ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Thermite schaute sie kurz an. Dann richteten sich seine Augen wieder nach vorne und starrten in die Leere. Für eine Weile schwieg er und Ying zweifelte bereits, überhaupt noch eine Antwort zu erhalten, doch dann murmelte Thermite leise: „Das Mädchen, mit den roten Haaren. Meg Thomas. Weißt du wen ich meine?"  
„Natürlich", nickte Ying: „Eine dieser Berührten. Sie ist auf der Basis, oder nicht?"  
„Das ist sie."  
Was ist mit ihr?"  
Thermite kratzte sich kurz an seinem Stoppelbart, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
„Hast du ihre Akte gesehen?", fragte er schließlich und schaute zu Ying. Diese nickte, doch sie wusste nicht, worauf er hinauswollte.  
„Ich habe sie gleich gelesen, als Thatcher sie aus Rio durchgegeben hat", antwortete die Asiatin: „Wieso?"  
„Ich habe etwas gewartet", murmelte Thermite: „Hab sie mir erst wirklich durchgesehen, als sie schon auf der Basis angekommen war. Kurz vor dem Briefing."  
Ying antwortete nicht.  
„Zuerst kam sie mir nur ein wenig bekannt vor. Die Daten schienen irgendwo in meinem Kopf eine Glocke zu läuten. Erst ihr Nachname hat mich dann auf die richtige Spur gebracht."  
„Thomas?", fragte Ying: „Was ist damit?"  
Thermite schaute sie kurz an. Dann lachte er gequält in sich hinein und antwortete: „Du kannst das natürlich nicht wissen. Vor Jahren, damals war ich noch ein ziemlicher Jungspund, habe ich eine Frau kennen gelernt. Vanessa Thomas. Ich war noch bei den Marines und meine Zeit mit ihr war begrenzt. Ich musste zurück in den Dienst, verstehst du?"  
Ying nickte wortlos. Eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte sich in ihrem Kopf gebildet.  
„Wir haben uns geliebt. Ich… Ich meine wirklich geliebt. Geheiratet haben wir nie, aber wir hatten ein Kind zusammen. Eine Tochter, soviel ich weiß. Ich habe sie niemals getroffen. Wie gesagt, ich musste zurück und Vanessa hat mir nie verziehen, dass ich gehen musste. Sie hat mir gesagt, ich solle niemals zurückkehren und dass ich mich von ihrer Tochter fernhalten solle."  
Ying hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Sie hatte niemals erwartet, eine solche Geschichte präsentiert zu bekommen.  
„Ich habe sie immer noch geliebt, verstehst du? Daher habe ich ihren Wunsch respektiert. Ich habe mich von ihr ferngehalten. Sie wusste ja, wie sie mich finden konnte und ich habe stets gehofft, dass sie sich doch noch bei mir melden würde. Leider ist das nie geschehen. Nach meinem Dienst habe ich sie ziemlich bald aus den Augen verloren. Alles was ich von meiner Tochter wusste, war ihr Geburtsdatum."  
Er atmete einmal tief durch.  
„Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, was für einen Schock ich bekommen haben, als ich Megs Akte gelesen habe und es endlich klick gemacht hat."  
„Fuck", murmelte Ying leise und für einen Moment schauten sie beide hinunter auf den schwarzen Asphalt. Dann sah sie wieder auf und fragte: „Hast du es ihr schon gesagt? Weiß sie überhaupt von dir?"  
„So wie´s aussieht hat ihr Vanessa nichts über mich erzählt", antwortete Thermite: „Sie ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben, hat Meg mir gesagt, und sie hat nie ein Wort über mich verloren."  
„Das tut mir leid."  
Thermite antwortete nicht. Gedankenverloren schaute er die Straße hinunter auf den schwarzen Nebel und nach einem Moment ergriff Ying wieder das Wort.  
„Also hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen?"  
„Ja"  
„Wie hat sie reagiert?"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein", murmelte Thermite: „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie schien selbst einigermaßen schockiert. Ich meine, wer wäre das nicht? Sie hat gesagt, sie bräuchte etwas Zeit."  
„Natürlich braucht sie das", nickte Ying: „Verdammte Scheiße, Jordan. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."  
„Ich hab´s auch nie jemandem erzählt."  
„Weiß Six Bescheid?"  
„Wer weiß das schon? Aber so wie ich Six kenne, ja."  
Ying schwieg für eine Weile. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und sagte: „Damit das klar ist, ab jetzt hältst du dich in der zweiten Reihe."  
„Was? Warum?"  
„Weil ich will, dass du deine Tochter kennenlernst", sagte Ying gebieterisch: „Ich kenne dich, du bist ein guter Mensch. Das hast du verdient."  
Thermite wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch er brach ab, bevor er ein Wort hervorbringen konnte. Sein Blick schoss an Ying vorbei auf den Nebel und eilig drehte sich die Operatorin um. Die dunklen Schwaden bewegten sich. Sie waren nicht mehr so ruhig, so undurchdringlich wie zuvor. Stattdessen schien es, als würde ein Sturm durch die Straße fegen und in die Nebelfetzen fahren, sie aufrühren und umherblasen. Doch es herrschte absolute Windstille.  
Wie ein Mann entsicherten alle fünf Operatoren ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf die dunkle Nebelwand. Rook und Kapkan gingen hinter einem Polizeiauto in Deckung, Jackal stellte sich an einen Baum, währen Ying und Thermite in die Knie gingen. Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich und sie wussten nicht, was es war. Fluchend schaute Ying schnell zur Seite. Die GIGN Agenten und die Beamten der Pariser Polizei hatten sich ebenfalls in Kampfstellung begeben und ihre Pistolen zielten in die Finsternis des Nebels.  
Gerade als Ying ihren Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, zog sich der Nebel plötzlich ruckartig zurück. Zuerst langsam, dann plötzlich immer schneller und wilder, bis schließlich die gesamte Straße wieder vor ihnen lag, frei, friedlich und unberührt. In der Mitte entdeckte Ying eine unförmige Gestalt, die sich langsam auf die Soldaten zubewegte und erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie Max.  
„Nicht schießen", rief Ying und senkte ihre Waffe. Sie winkte den GIGN Leuten zu, die den Befehl sofort übernahmen. Dann wandte sich Ying nach vorne und ging Max einige Schritte entgegen. Er war blutüberströmt. In dicken Tropfen rann die rote Flüssigkeit von seinem Torso und beschmutzte die Straße unter seinen Füßen. In der linken Hand hielt er seine Kettensäge. Mit der rechten zog er etwas hinter sich her.  
„Max", rief Ying und lief auf ihn zu: „Max, du hast es geschafft. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
Der Hinterwäldler schaute sie kurz an, bevor er grunzend nickte.  
„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Ying: „Du siehst… schlimm aus."  
Der Killer antwortete nicht. Stattdessen riss er seine rechte Hand nach vorne und beförderte was auch immer er da hinter sich herzog, vor Yings Füße. Patschend landete es vor ihr auf der Straße.  
„Max, was… Großer Gott, wer ist denn das?"  
Ying kniete sich nieder und ließ den Blick über den Körper eines dicken Mannes gleiten. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass der linke Arm fehlte.  
„Max, was hast du getan?"  
„Er angegriffen", knurrte Max: „Ich mich verteidigt habe."  
Ying schaute schnell zwischen ihm und dem toten Körper hin und her. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass sich die Brust des Mannes unter langsamen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Er lebte noch.  
„Verdammt", knurrte Ying: „Das ist einer dieser Killer, oder nicht?"  
Sie schaute auf zu Max, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Aber wer sollte es denn sonst sein? Wenn er Max im Nebel angegriffen hatte, konnte er weder ein normaler White Mask, noch ein Bürger der Stadt sein. Tachanka hatte ihnen ja durchgegeben, dass sie mit Feinden im Nebel rechnen mussten.  
„Gute Arbeit, Max", murmelte Ying und stand auf: „Und du bist sicher, dass du okay bist?"  
„Blut nicht meins", knurrte Max und zeigte auf den bewusstlosen Killer am Boden: „Ich gewonnen"  
„Das sehe ich", antwortete Ying und drehte sich zu Thermite um, der ihr gefolgt war.  
„Was zur Hölle…", murmelte der Soldat und richtete seinen Blick zuerst auf den am Boden liegenden Killer, bevor Ying seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich", sagte sie: „Bring diesen… diesen Mann zurück in die Basis."  
„Was? Aber…"  
„Das ist ein Befehl"  
Wieder wurde Thermite unterbrochen, bevor er überhaupt zu sprechen begonnen hatte, als ein dumpfer Knall, gefolgt von einem rauschenden Krachen durch die Nacht hallte. Es kam direkt von der Seine herauf und die gesamte Mannschaft drehte gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe.  
„Oh nein", murmelte Ying.

„Claudette?", fragte Jade.  
„Hm?"  
„Wo… Wo sind wir?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Claudette und schaute über die Schulter zu Jade, die ihr ängstlich durch den dunklen Gang folgte. Sie versuchte sich an einem ermutigenden Lächeln. Das Letzte was Claudette wollte, war, dass Jade die Fassung verlor und in Panik ausbrach. Ihre Aussichten waren zugegebenermaßen eher finster, doch es brachte nichts, den Kopf zu verlieren. Ein Gespräch würde ihr vielleicht etwas Halt geben.  
„Weißt du, wie du hierhergekommen bist?", fragte Claudette. Jade versuchte kurz sich zu erinnern, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich weiß nur noch, dass mich irgendjemand auf der Straße gepackt hat. Von hinten. Sie… Ich glaube, sie haben mich betäubt."  
„Das haben sie mit Sicherheit", murmelte Claudette: „Mir und Chloe ist es genau gleich ergangen. Allerdings haben sie uns aus unserer Wohnung geholt und nicht von der Straße. Paris war dafür vielleicht doch etwas zu belebt."  
„Wir sind in Paris?", entgegnete Jade überrascht.  
„Vielleicht. Jedenfalls ist das das Letzte, an was ich mich erinnern kann. Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht. Genau wie du."  
Wieder schaute Claudette über die Schulter und erkannte, dass Jade am ganzen Körper zitterte. Es war nicht besonders kalt, doch ihr Zittern rührte auch kaum von der Temperatur her.  
„Was… Was wollen die von uns?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Claudette: „Ich und Chloe haben bereits jeder so eine Tortur wie deine hinter uns. Diese… diese Puppe will, dass wir ihre Spielchen spielen, dann lässt sie uns frei. Hat sie zumindest gesagt."  
„Wie viele sind das?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber hoffentlich nicht mehr viele. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch durchhalten kann."  
Claudette stützte sich hilfesuchend an einer Wand ab. Blut tropfte durch den Verband an ihren Unterarmen und rann am harten Beton nach unten. Jades Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich bei ihren Worten immer weiter verdüstert und klare Angst hatte sich in ihre Miene geschlichen. Genau das Gegenteil, was Claudette beabsichtigt hatte.  
„Und gehen wir jetzt einfach weiter?", fragte Jade unsicher. Claudette nickte: „Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig."  
Sie waren mittlerweile wieder an eine jener Stellen angelangt, an der sich ihr Korridor mit dem von Chloe kreuzte. Nach wie vor trennte sie ein Maschendrahtzaun, doch immerhin konnten sie sich ab und zu sehen und sich vergewissern, dass es ihnen allen gut ging. Oder zumindest den Umständen entsprechend.  
„Aber wäre… wäre es nicht schlauer einfach zu warten?", fragte Jade nun und blieb stehen. Chloe und Claudette drehten sich beide zu ihr um. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und es war offensichtlich, dass sie langsam die Fassung verlor. „Vielleicht… Vielleicht sollten wir einfach hierbleiben, bis… bis uns jemand findet und… und…"  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte Claudette und trat zu Jade hin. Beruhigend nahm sie das Mädchen in den Arm: „aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir so leicht zu finden sind."  
Claudette spürte wie Jades Herz immer schneller schlug und sich ihre Glieder langsam der steigenden Panik hingaben. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und ihre Stimme begann zu brechen. Sie hielt dem unfassbaren Druck nicht stand.  
„Ich will hier raus", schluchzte Jade. Claudette nahm sie nur noch fester in den Arm und flüsterte: „Das will ich auch. Und ich verspreche dir, wir werden hier rauskommen. Wir alle. Wir müssen nur weitergehen und tun, was wir tun müssen. Dann kommen wir hier raus. Versprochen."  
Ihre braunen Augen schauten tief in Jades Grüne und Philips Nichte nickte langsam. Sie hatte verstanden, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten und sie würde ihr Bestes geben.  
„Komm", sagte Claudette und griff nach ihrer Hand: „Gehen wir."  
Weiter ging es durch den dunklen Gang. Die meiste Zeit getrennt von Chloe, hin und wieder zusammen mit ihr hinter dem Zaun, irrten sie durch die Finsternis und folgten dem einzigen Pfad, der sich ihnen bot. Jederzeit wurden sie auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht. Kameras in den Ecken und an der Decke zeichneten jede ihrer Bewegungen auf.  
Immer wieder schaute Claudette hinauf zu den Geräten und am liebsten hätte sie sie allesamt heruntergerissen. Doch dazu fehlte ihr ganz einfach die Kraft. Außerdem hätte es ohnehin nichts genutzt. Ihre Kidnapper würden die Kameras einfach ersetzen oder ignorieren und Claudette hätte umsonst ihre Energie vergeudet. Es war wohl das Beste, einfach weiterzugehen.  
Gerade als sie sich fragte, wie viel Zeit bereits seit ihrer letzten Station vergangen war, gelangten sie und Jade an eine Tür. Beinahe zur selben Zeit tauchte Chloe neben ihnen auf, immer noch hinter der Absperrung doch vor einer ähnlichen Tür. Station Nr. 4 stand in roten Lettern auf dem Metall.  
Claudette und Jade wechselten einen Blick. Die Kanadierin konnte spüren, wie Jades Hand in ihrer zu zittern begann, doch sie gab sich alle Mühe tapfer zu sein. Sie hatte Angst, doch ohne Angst gab es keinen Mut. Und mutig war sie allemal.  
Claudette schaute kurz zu Chloe, die bereits ihre Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte. Das blauhaarige Mädchen nickte bestätigend. Dann drückte sie die Tür nach innen auf und bahnte sich einen Weg in einen dunklen Raum. Claudette tat es ihr gleich und mit einem scherzhaften Quietschen schwang auch ihre Tür auf. Ihre Augen wanderten durch den dunklen Spalt, doch sie konnten nichts entdecken. Der Raum war viel zu dunkel.  
Zögerlich machte Claudette einen Schritt nach vorne und trat in die Finsternis. Sie hielt eine Hand vorsichtig nach vorne gestreckt, um ungewollte Zusammenstöße zu vermeiden, während sie mit ihren Augen verzweifelt nach Konturen, Silhouetten oder anderen Details suchte.  
„Chloe?", rief sie: „Bist du da?"  
„Ja", kam die Antwort: „So eine Scheiße!"  
„Siehst du was?"  
„Außer Dunkelheit?"  
Claudette hörte, wie Jade zögerlich hinter ihr ebenfalls in die dunkle Kammer trat. Sie stolperte kurz und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Einen Augenblick später zuckte plötzlich ein Blitz durch die Halle. Knisternd sprangen mehrere Neonröhren an der Decke des Raumes an und füllten ihn mit grellem Licht. Ein leises Surren war zu hören und Claudette hob reflexartig die Hand vor die Augen.  
Sie schaute sich kurz um und blickte hinüber zu Chloe, die wie im Raum zuvor hinter einem Zaun stand und nicht zu ihr herüberkonnte. Die drei Mädchen befanden sich in einer Kammer, mit Wänden aus kaltem Beton. Fensterlos und unmöbliert lag er da und Claudette konnte nichts entdecken, außer einem alten Fernsehgerät auf Chloes Seite.  
„Hey", sagte Chloe und nickte dann an Claudette vorbei. Die Kanadierin drehte sich sofort um und Jade stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als ihre Blicke auf ein kleines Mädchen fielen, das mit einer schweren Eisenkette an die Wand hinter ihnen gefesselt worden war. Weitaus verstörender war jedoch die seltsame Vorrichtung auf ihrem Kopf.  
Sie sah aus wie eine Art Helm aus rostigem Stahl. Zahnräder befanden sich zu beiden Seiten des Apparates, dunkle Schläuche und Leitungen zogen sich am Kopf des Mädchens entlang und zwei dicke Metallbügel verdeckten die untere Hälfte ihres Gesichts. Nur noch ihre panisch geweiteten Augen waren zu sehen.  
„Fuck", murmelte Claudette und rannte sofort hinüber zu dem jungen Mädchen. Eilig ließ sie sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen und versuchte dabei möglichst nicht ins Wanken zu kommen, da sie ansonsten ihre Arme hätte verwenden müssen, um sich an der Wand abzustützen.  
„Jade", murmelte Claudette: „Hilf mir mal."  
Sofort erschien Jade an ihrer Seite und gemeinsam versuchten sie zuerst die Kette vom Knöcheln des Mädchens zu lösen, bis sie schließlich aufgaben und sich der Vorrichtung auf ihrem Kopf zuwandten.  
„Was zur Hölle ist das?", murmelte Chloe, die von der anderen Seite des Zaunes nur zusehen konnte. Die Verbände um ihre Arme waren ebenfalls rot von Blut, doch sie schien ihre Verletzungen weit besser verkraftet zu haben als Claudette. Diese versuchte nun dem Mädchen gut zuzureden.  
„Wir holen dich hier raus, in Ordnung? Ganz ruhig. Nur eine Sekunde."  
Sie schaute zu Jade, die gerade dabei war, den unheimlichen Helm nach einem Verschluss zu untersuchen.  
„Etwas gefunden?"  
„Ich…", stammelte Jade: „Nein, ich… da ist nichts… verdammt…"  
„Ganz ruhig" sagte Claudette: „Wir schaffen das schon."  
Sie wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu, das in panischer Angst leise wimmerte. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Claudette schätzte sie auf gerade Mal zehn Jahre alt.  
„Wie heißt du?"  
Vielleicht konnte sie sie etwas ruhig halten, bis Jade ihr den Helm abgenommen hatte. Claudette bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Stattdessen fing plötzlich der Fernseher auf Chloes Seite zu rauschen an und einen Moment später erschien die hässliche Fratze der unheimlichen Puppe.  
„Guten Morgen, Claudette", sagte sie, bevor sie ihren Blick auf die anderen beiden Mädchen richtete: „Jade, Chloe. Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen."  
„Fick dich", rief Chloe, ging hinüber und trat mit aller Kraft gegen das Fernsehgerät. Ein Sprung zog sich über die Scheibe und das Bild flackerte für einen Moment, doch die Übertragung blieb ununterbrochen. Die Puppe antwortete nur mit einem kurzen Lachen, bevor sie sagte: „Netter Versuch, aber um euretwillen rate ich dir, von weiterem Vandalismus abzusehen."  
Chloe sah aus, als könnte sie durch schiere Wut die Mauern um sie herum einreißen. Leider war dem nicht so und es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als ihrem Spielemeister zuzuhören.  
„Du hast nach ihrem Namen gefragte Claudette, doch leider wird sie dir nicht antworten können. Die Vorrichtung auf ihrem Kopf wirkt sich ziemlich beeinträchtigend auf ihre Sprachfertigkeiten aus, doch glücklicherweise kann ich einspringen.  
Das Mädchen vor euch hört auf den bezaubernden Namen Marie und soviel ich weiß ist sie noch keinem von euch begegnet. Allerdings habt ihr gemeinsame Bekannte. Hätte Anna sie nicht damals in diesem Wald gefunden, wäre sie jetzt wohl nicht hier."  
„Anna?", murmelte Claudette und schaute kurz auf das kleine Mädchen. Dann richtete sie den Blick wieder auf den Fernseher.  
„Ihr seid nun an Station Nr. 4 angekommen", sagte die Puppe: „und ich muss zugeben, bisher habt ihr euch wunderbar geschlagen. Hoffen wir, dass es bei euerer Siegessträne bleibt und kommen wir zur nächsten Aufgabe."  
Die Puppe legte eine kurze Kunstpause ein, in der Jade nervös zwischen ihr, Chloe und Claudette hin und herschaute. Sie hatte dem jungen Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, doch sie konnte selbst kaum die Ruhe bewahren.  
„Die Vorrichtung auf Maries hübschem Köpfchen trägt den weit weniger hübschen Namen umgekehrte Bärenfalle", fuhr das Männchen fort: „Es handelt sich um ein Design meines alten Meister, des guten John Kramers, und hat sich bereits in so mancher Situation hervorragend bewährt hat. Es ist ein Meisterwerk."  
Chloe schnaubte verächtlich, doch die Puppe ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.  
„Ich könnte euch die Wirkung dieses Geräts in Worten beschreiben, doch ich glaube eine Demonstration wird ihr am ehesten gerecht."  
Das Bild der Puppe verschwand von dem Fernseher und machte einer Aufnahme Platz, die den abgetrennten Kopf einer Schaufensterpuppe zeigte. Eine umgekehrte Bärenfalle war dem Kunststoffobjekt übergestülpt worden und nachdem eine kleine Stoppuhr fünf Sekunden abgezählt hatte ertönte ein kurzes Piepen. Anschließend schnappten die Bügel der Bärenfalle auseinander und zerrissen den Kopf mit einem wilden Krachen.  
Claudette konnte hören wie Marie hinter ihr zusammenzuckte, was der Kette um ihren Knöchel ein lautes Rasseln entlockte. Kurz darauf begann sie in panischer Angst zu wimmern. Zu viel mehr war sie in ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation nicht in der Lage.  
„Du Arschloch", rief Chloe und stellte sich direkt vor den Fernseher, der nun wieder die Fratze der Pupe zeigte. „Mach doch mit uns was du willst, aber lass verdammt noch mal Kinder aus dem Spiel. Sie ist doch keine zehn Jahre alt, du perverser Wichser."  
„Acht, um genau zu sein", sagte die Puppe in sachlichem Tonfall: „Ich freue mich, dass du dich so inbrünstig um sie sorgst. Es wird dir die folgende Aufgabe erleichtern."  
Chloe zitterte. In ihrem Fall geschah es jedoch weniger aus Angst, sondern viel eher vor Wut. Jade hatte wieder begonnen nach einem Verschluss für die umgekehrte Bärenfalle zu suchen, doch Claudette wusste es besser. Die Puppe war ihnen ohnehin einen Schritt voraus. Es gab nur einen Weg Maries Leben zu retten.  
„Was müssen wir tun?", fragte Claudette feindselig und starrte der Puppe direkt in die Augen. Diese erwiderte ihren Blick und wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Eure Aufgabe ist einfach. An der umgekehrten Bärenfalle gibt es ein Schloss. Der Schlüssel befindet sich in diesem Raum. Ihr habt fünf Minuten Zeit. Simpel."  
„Fick dich", murmelte Chloe, doch die Puppe schenkte ihr keine Beachtung.  
„Bevor wir beginnen, müssen wir auch noch an unsere Mitspieler denken. Unsere guten Freunde bei Team Rainbow braucht noch ein Ziel, das es zu verteidigen gilt. Ich glaube, der Eiffelturm wird diese Rolle hervorragend erfüllen. Also dann. Gutes Gelingen."  
Eine Sirene ertönte und mit einem Mal wechselten die Lampen im Raum von einem blendenden Weiß auf verstörendes Rot. Die Puppe verschwand von dem Bildschirm und an ihrer Stelle erschien ein Timer aus roten Ziffern. Langsam begannen die Sekunden zu verrinnen.


	13. Die letzte Station

**Die letzte Station**

„Schlüssel", murmelte Claudette und schaute sich eilig um: „Schlüssel, Schlüssel, Schlüssel."  
„Hier ist nichts", rief Chloe und untersuchte wütend das alte Fernsehgerät. Bis auf die Maschine, den Zaun, die Neonröhren an der Decke und die Kette, die Marie an der Wand festhielt, war der Raum leer.  
„Such weiter", antwortete Claudette, bevor sie sich umdrehte: „Jade. Wie groß ist der Schlüssel, nach dem wir suchen? Wie sieht das Schlüsselloch aus?"  
„Keine Ahnung", rief Jade mit vor Panik schwankender Stimme. Immer noch untersuchte sie die umgekehrte Bärenfalle auf Maries Kopf und das Zittern ihrer Finger wurde nur noch von dem des kleinen Mädchens übertroffen. Claudette konnte es ihr kaum vorwerfen.  
„Hier ist kein Schlüsselloch", rief Jade: „Hier ist gar nichts. Nur… Nur dieses Teil hier."  
Sie deutete auf eine kleine, schwarze Fläche auf einem metallenen Kästchen, das seitlich an der Apparatur angebracht worden war. Es sah aus wie eine Art Scanner.  
„Was ist das?", rief Jade hysterisch. Claudette lief zu ihr hinüber und warf einen schnellen Blick auf das Gerät, bevor sie selbst die umgekehrte Bärenfalle untersuchte. Außer der schwarzen Fläche gab es wirklich nichts, was nach einem Mechanismus aussah, um Marie aus dem sadistischen Mordwerkzeug zu befreien. Es musste sich also zweifellos um das gemeinte Schlüsselloch handeln. Doch wo war der Schlüssel?  
Claudette schoss einen schnellen Blick hinüber auf die Uhr. Zwanzig Sekunden waren bereits vergangen und die Zeit würde ihnen nicht den Gefallen tun, langsamer zu verrinnen. Sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie die Kleine vor einem grausamen Tod bewahren wollten.  
„Chloe?", rief Claudette energisch.  
„Was?"  
„Ist auf deiner Seite etwas? Irgendwas?"  
„Nein, hier… hier ist nichts. Nur dieses scheiß Fernsehgerät und… und diese alte Säge." Sie langte mit dem Arm hinter den Bildschirm und zog ein verrostetes Werkzeug hervor. Es handelte sich um eine Laubsäge, alt und brüchig, von Rost überzogen und mit stumpfen Sägezähnen.  
„Eine Säge?", rief Claudette: „Vielleicht kommst du damit auf unsere Seite. Wir suchen derweil hier weiter."  
Chloe nickte und machte sich sofort daran, mit der Säge gegen den Maschendrahtzaun vorzugehen. Ihre Aussichten auf Erfolg waren gering und höchstwahrscheinlich würde eher das Sägeblatt brechen, als der Draht der Absperrung. Doch sie musste etwas unternehmen.  
Claudette und Jade versuchten derweil verzweifelt Marie, die in blinder Panik wimmerte, aus der Bärenfalle zu befreien, indem sie den Verschluss aufzogen. Mit aller Kraft machten sie sich am kalten Metall zu schaffen, doch es war zwecklos. Die Konstruktion war zu stabil, einwandfrei und in der begrenzten Zeit von fünf Minuten unzerstörbar.  
„Fuck", rief Jade frustriert aus und schaute ängstlich zu ihrer Kameradin: „Claudette, wir müssen etwas tun! Schnell! Irgendwas."  
Die Kanadierin war sprachlos. Sie hatte absolut keinen Schimmer was zu tun war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass bereits eine Minute vergangen war und als die große Vier auf eine Drei wechselte, stieß Marie einen erstickten Schrei aus. Er war kaum hörbar, da die umgekehrte Bärenfalle ihre Laute signifikant abdämpfte, doch er verleitete Claudette dazu sich vor ihr hinzuknien und sie in die Arme zu schließen.  
„Alles wird gut, hörst du", flüsterte sie: „Wir holen dich hier raus, wir…"  
Plötzlich ertönte ein Piepton von der Seite der Bärenfalle und Claudette schreckte zurück. Hatte sie etwas getan? Ein schneller Blick verriet ihr, dass die schwarze Fläche an der Seite auf einmal rot aufgeleuchtet war. Doch der Farbton verwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war und wich kurze Zeit später bereits wieder dem alten Schwarz.  
„Claudette…", murmelte Jade: „Das war dein Finger. Du… du bist auf diesen… Scanner geraten."  
Claudettes schaute sie für einen kurzen Moment an, bevor sie sich wie elektrisiert wieder dem Fingerscanner zuwandte. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass es so einfach gewesen war. Alles was sie gebraucht hatten war eine kleine Portion Glück, um den Scanner rechtzeitig ausfindig zu machen. In Kürze würden sie Marie bereit haben.  
Eilig legte Claudette einen Finger nach dem anderen auf die schwarze Fläche und jedes Mal produzierte sie einen unangenehmen Piepton zusammen mit einem kurzen, roten Aufleuchten. Die umgekehrte Bärenfalle blieb fixiert und die Uhr tickte gnadenlos weiter.  
„Jade, schnell", rief Claudette: „Versuch du´s."  
Jade verlor keine Zeit und ebenfalls legte sie in schneller Abfolge jeden einzelnen ihrer Finger auf den Scanner, nur um zum selben Ergebnis zu gelangen. Nämlich gar keinem.  
„Hey, Leute"  
Claudette und Jade schnellten zu Chloe herum, die mittlerweile aufgehört hatte den Zaun zu bearbeiten. Stattdessen starrte sie wie hypnotisiert auf einen ihrer Finger, um den sich eine schwarze Spirale zog. Marie war zu nah an die Wand gefesselt, sodass es Chloe unmöglich war ihre Finger an der Bärenfalle auszuprobieren. Doch in ihrer linken Hand befand sich immer noch die verrostete Säge.  
„Ich glaube…", stammelte Chloe: „Ich glaube, ich weiß wo der Schlüssel ist."  
Jade und Claudette tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus. Dann fingen sie bereits an, Marie zum Zaun herüber zu ziehen, doch Chloe schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, das… das geht nicht. Soweit reich ich nicht. Ihr… Ihr müsst sie abschneiden."  
„Chloe…", begann Claudette, doch ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Es verblieben noch dreieinhalb Minuten. Sie schluckte ihre Angst hinunter und sagte. „Na gut. Gib mir die Säge."  
„Claudette!", rief Jade: „Willst du etwa…"  
„Wir müssen", entgegnete Claudette und bemühte sich um eine ruhige Hand, als sie von Chloe die Säge entgegennahm. Sie passte nicht durch die Maschen des Zauns, also musste sie selbst ihre Hände auf die Seite des blauhaarigen Mädchens stecken, das zitternd die gespreizten Hände auf dem Boden platzierte.  
„Hier", sagte Claudette und riss sich einen weiteren Stoffstreifen von ihrer ohnehin schon völlig zerstörten Bluse: „Beiß da drauf"  
Chloe tat sofort wie geheißen und steckte sich das zusammengerollte Stück Stoff zwischen die Zähne. Anschließend kniff sie die Augen zusammen und wartete darauf, dass Claudette mit ihrem blutigen Vorhaben begann.  
„Welchen nehmen wir?", fragte Claudette, doch Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit egal, nimm einfach einen und mach so schnell du kannst."  
Claudette nickte. Als erstes würde sie es mit dem kleinen Finger ihrer linken Hand versuchen. Es war wahrscheinlich jener, den sie am wenigsten vermissen würde und bei dem es am schnellsten ging. Hoffentlich war die alte Säge scharf genug, um durch Fleisch und Knochen zu schneiden.  
Sorgsam legte Claudette die Säge an und Chloe zuckte zusammen, als das kalte Metall ihre Haut berührte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte noch gute drei Minuten und zehn Sekunden. Jade stand ratlos hinter Claudette und hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, wortlos die grausame Szene vor sich verfolgend. Claudette nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Nervös festigte sie ihre Finger um den Griff der Säge und bemühte sich erneut, ihre zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Doch gerade als sie beginnen wollte, zog Chloe ruckartig ihre Hände zurück und ballte die Finger zur Faust. Die spuckte den Stofffetzen aus ihrem Mund und schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf den Boden.  
„Fuck", rief sie: „Claudette, ich… ich…"  
„Chloe", flüsterte Claudette und griff durch den Zaun hindurch nach ihrem Arm: „Ich weiß, das ist ein großes Opfer. Aber wenn wir nichts tun, wird Marie…"  
„Ich weiß", rief Chloe hysterisch: „Ich weiß."  
Sie vergrub kurz das Gesicht in den Händen, holte einmal tief Luft und legte dann wieder ihre Finger auf den kalten Betonboden.  
„Hier, schnell"  
Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren setzte Claudette die Säge an und kaum hatte Chloe wieder den Stoffstreifen zwischen die Zähne genommen, begann sie das Sägeblatt vor und zurückzuziehen, während sie mit aller Kraft nach unten drückte.  
Die metallenen Zähne rissen unsaubere Fransen in Chloes Haut, während sie sich langsam in ihr Fleisch fraßen. Nach drei kräftigen Zügen hatten sie bereits den Knochen erreicht und begannen mit grausamer Entschlossenheit kleine Späne davon abzuwetzen. Blut spritzte auf den Boden. Chloe stieß ein gequältes, vom Stoff zwischen ihren Zähnen ersticktes Stöhnen aus während sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf das Ende der Tortur wartete.  
Jade hatte die Hände auf die Ohren gelegt und sich abgewandt. Sie wollte weder hören noch sehen, was Claudette zu tun gezwungen war. Stattdessen ging sie hinüber zu Marie und nahm die Kleine in die Arme so fest sie konnte.  
„Alles wird gut", wimmerte sie. Der Herzschlag des Mädchens maß sich mit ihrem eigenen und sie wusste kaum, wer von ihnen heftiger zitterte. Claudette hingegen ging mit grimmiger Miene und entschlossenen Händen ans Werk. Sie wollte die Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und bereits nach zehn Sekunden begann sich der Finger auf dem Boden mit den Zügen der Säge zu verdrehen.  
Der Knochen war bereits durchtrennt. Nur noch ein dünner Fetzen aus Haut und Fleisch hielt die dürre Gliedmaße an Ort und Stelle. Es dauerte nur noch einen kurzen Augenblick bis Claudette auch dieses letzte Hindernis beseitigt hatte und klappernd die Säge zu Boden fallen ließ.  
Keuchend fiel Chloe auf den Rücken, die rechte Hand um ihre linke geklammert und stieß einen langgezogenen Schmerzensschrei aus. Dort wo sich ihr kleiner Finger befunden hatte, gab es nur noch einen blutigen Stummel.  
Claudette warf einen schnellen Blick hinüber auf die Uhr, die ihnen noch zweieinhalb Minuten versprach. Dann griff sie mit spitzen Fingern nach dem kleinen, fleischfarbenen Wurm, der dort regungslos im Staub lag. Dickflüssiges Blut tropfte von einer Seite, als Claudettes Chloes Finger vorsichtig hochhob und ihn durch den Zaun auf ihrer Seite herüberbrachte.  
So schnell sie konnte ging sie hinüber zu Marie und legte eine Hand an die umgekehrte Bärenfalle. Jade warf einen schockierten Blick auf den Finger und wandte sich kurz darauf ab. Mit einer Hand vor dem Mund versuchte sie ihren Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Claudette legte derweil langsam den Finger auf den Scanner, sorgsam darauf bedacht, die schwarze Fläche nicht mit But zu verschmieren. Ein Piepen ertönte und ein rotes Licht erschien.  
„Es ist der falsche", flüsterte Claudette entgeistert.  
„Was?", fragte Jade und drehte sich zu ihr um. Bevor die Kanadierin jedoch antworten konnte, hallte ein lautes Krachen durch die Halle und sie zuckten beide erschrocken zusammen. Ein schneller Blick verriet ihnen, das Chloe vor Wut den rechten Fuß im Bildschirm des alten Fernsehgerätes versenkt hatte. Die linke Hand immer noch mit der Rechten umklammert zog sie unbeholfen ihr Bein wieder hervor und schaute dann hinauf zu einer der Kameras.  
„Da hast du´s, DU ARSCHLOCH", rief sie und marschierte zornig hinüber in die Ecke, direkt unter das graue Gerät: „Du dachtest wohl wir machen´s nicht, oder? FICK DICH!"  
„Chloe", rief Claudette und ging hinüber zum Zaun.  
„ICH REISS DIR DEN ARSCH AUF"  
„Chloe"  
„WARTE NUR"  
„CHLOE"  
„WAS?"  
„Es war der falsche Finger."  
Für einen Moment machte sich Unglauben auf dem Gesicht des blauhaarigen Mädchens breit. Ihr Blick schoss zwischen Claudette und Marie im Hintergrund hin und her, während sie ein paar Mal den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss.  
„Chloe, wir haben noch knapp zwei Minuten", sagte Claudette eindringlich: „Wenn wir nichts tun, wird sie unter unseren Händen draufgehen. Wir…"  
„Sei still", unterbrach Chloe sie ungestüm. Dann stürzte sie wieder herüber zum Zaun und legte die rechte Hand auf den Boden, mit ausgestrecktem Ringfinger: „Sei still und mach einfach. So schnell du kannst. Bitte."  
Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie sich wieder den Stofffetzen zwischen die Zähne steckte. Tränen rollten von Chloes Augen, doch ihr Blick war entschlossen. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Dieses Mal machte sie keinen Mucks, als Claudette die Säge ansetzte und mit grimmiger Wut schauten sich die beiden in die Augen. Claudette hielt kurz inne und wartete, bis Chloe unmerklich nickte.  
Jeder Faser ihres Körpers widerstrebte es, Chloe noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Mit bitterer Kraft ging sie erneut an ihr blutiges Werk und hielt den Blick auf den Ringfinger gerichtet, der sich in wenigen Sekunden von Chloes Hand gelöst haben würde. Wieder flogen Knochensplitter umher. Wieder spritzte dunkles Blut auf den Boden. Die ganze Zeit über rauschte der pfeifende Atem des blauhaarigen Mädchens in Claudettes Ohren und hin und wieder hörte sie ein gequältes Stöhnen, als Chloe blind vor Schmerz auf den Stofffetzen biss.  
„Ich hab´s gleich", knurrte sie und riss immer hastiger an Chloes Finger umher. Erstaunlicherweise war es ungleich schwieriger den Ringfinger abzutrennen als den kleinen Finger. So groß war der Unterschied doch gar nicht. Und dennoch musste Claudette ihre gesamte Kraft aufwenden, um die blutverschmierte Säge durch Knochen und Haut reißen zu können.  
Mit einem finalen Aufschrei stieß sie das Sägeblatt nach unten und quietschend kratzte es über den harten Boden, während Chloes Finger zur Seite rollte. Er zog eine schmale Blutspur hinter sich her. Seine ehemalige Besitzerin hingegen fiel auf die Seite, stützte sich auf die Unterarme und begann sich zu übergeben. Oder hätte sie zumindest, wäre ihr Magen nicht vollkommen leer gewesen.  
Claudette langte indes durch den Zaun hindurch nach dem Finger. Beinahe wäre er außer Reichweite gerollt, doch mit einer flinken Bewegung bekam sie ihn noch rechtzeitig zu fassen. Sie schnellte auf die Beine, fuhr herum und rannte zurück zu Marie, die mit vor Panik geweiteten Augen auf dem Boden kauerte.  
Ein schneller Blick zur Uhr zeigte noch eine Minute und zwanzig Sekunden. Sollte es nötig sein, hätten sie auch noch Zeit für den dritten Finger, doch Claudette betete, dass es sich dieses Mal um den richtigen handelte. Sie wusste nämlich nicht, ob Chloe oder sie selbst zu einem dritten Anlauf im Stande waren.  
„Bitte", flüsterte Claudette: „Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass es den richtigen sein."  
Mit verschwitzten und zitternden Händen wischte sie etwas Blut von der Oberfläche des Scanners, bevor sie Chloes Finger auf die schwarze Fläche presste. Wieder ertönte ein Piepen und ihr war bereits das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, als mit einem Mal ein grünes Licht erschien und sich die Verschlüsse an der umgekehrten Bärenfalle laut klickend öffneten.  
Jade stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus und legte sofort beide Hände um die Apparatur. Zusammen mit Claudette hob sie die Bärenfalle nach oben und zog sie vom Kopf des kleinen Mädchens, bevor sie die brutale Gerätschaft achtlos auf den schmutzigen Steinboden fallen ließen.  
Ein lautes Krachen hallte durch den Raum, gefolgt von einer Sirene und die rote Uhr stoppte, während Jade die weinende Marie in den Arm nahm. Claudette hingegen schaute sofort über die Schulter zu Chloe, die zitternd auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes kniete.  
„Ich glaub mir wird schwindlig", flüsterte das blauhaarige Mädchen. Die Hände gegen den Bauch gepresst versucht sie schwankend das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ihre Augenlider flackerten und ihr Blick schien ins Leere zu gehen. Claudette erkannte sofort, dass sie kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Meg atmete erleichtert auf. Langsam löste sich der Druck, den Anna auf ihre Hand ausgeübt hatte, seitdem sie Marie unter der umgekehrten Bärenfalle entdeckt hatten. Meg war es zunächst gar nicht aufgefallen, doch Anna hatte sie bereits sehr viel früher erkannt. Erst die Erklärungen der Puppe hatte sie dann daran erinnern, wo sie das Mädchen schon mal gesehen hatte.  
„Ihr kennt sie also?", fragte Philip. Mit verschränkten Armen und besorgten Augen stand er hinter dem Sofa und hatte über Annas Schulter hinweg das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm mitverfolgt. Sobald die Puppe das Opfer des vorherigen Spiels als seine Nichte bekanntgegeben hatte, hatte Six ihn sofort aus dem Einsatz zurückbeordert. Emotional belastete Operatoren durften in keine Kampfzone geschickt werden. Das galt auch für ihre Unterstützer.  
„Wir kennen sie aus Weeks", murmelte Meg: „Sie hat sich im Wald verlaufen. Anna hat sie dort gefunden und auf die Farm mitgenommen. Ich habe sie dann nach Hause gebracht. Aber… das war nur ein Tag. Wir kennen sie kaum."  
Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. Nach einem frustrierten Schnauben murmelte Meg: „Sie hat doch gar nichts mit uns zu tun."  
„Chloe auch nicht wirklich", warf Dwight ein: „Sie kannte Claudette nur für einen Tag. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."  
„Wahrscheinlich" brummte Philip. Sein Blick glitt hinüber auf den Fernseher, der stummgeschaltet die Nachrichten zeigte. Natürlich wurde rund um die Uhr über die Geschehnisse in Paris berichtet, doch bei den meisten Meldungen handelte es sich um kaum mehr als wagemutige Spekulationen. Andere waren da schon zuverlässiger.  
„Verdammt", knurrte Philip und als Meg fragend den Kopf zu ihm drehte, zeigte er nur hinüber auf den Fernseher. Die Athletin stieß ein entsetztes Keuchen aus, als sie erkannte, welches Gebäude dort in den Flammen unterging.

Lauthals fluchend riss der Pilot das Steuer des Helikopters herum und versuchte der brennend heißen Feuerwolke auszuweichen, die durch das Dach der Kathedrale nach oben geschossen kam. Gesteinsbrocken und Trümmer wurden von der heftigen Druckwelle durch die Luft geschleudert und Glaz musste sich mit aller Kraft festhalten, um nicht aus dem Fluggerät zu fallen. Finka hatte neben ihm bereits den Gurt um ihren Sitz geschlossen. Mit Entsetzen in den Augen schaute sie nun zu, als die beiden majestätischen Türme Notre Dames in sich zusammenbrachen.  
Der Fernsehreporter, der neben ihr saß, beugte sich zum Piloten nach vorne und schrie ihn an so laut er konnte. Natürlich war es sinnlos, die Lautstärke der Explosion übertraf alles, was selbst eine ganze Armee menschlicher Stimmbänder zustande gebracht hätte. Trotzdem verstand der Pilot den Befehl und so schnell er konnte brachte er den Helikopter aus der Gefahrenzone, während Glaz verzweifelt versuchte, sich in seinem Sitz zu halten.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, fing sich der Hubschrauber wieder und schoss über die Dächer von Paris dahin, eilig an Höhe gewinnend. Um ihn herum fielen die Bruchstücke der ehemaligen Kathedrale zu Boden. Manche landeten in Gebäuden, rissen Mauern ein und krachten in Schaufenster. Andere stürzten in den Fluss, wo sie unter aufspritzenden Wasserfontänen in die Tiefe sanken.  
„Merde", murmelte der schockierte Reporter, der die beiden Rainbow Operatoren gerade noch rechtzeitig vom Dach der Kirche gerettet hatte, und schaute mit ungläubigen Augen hinüber auf die brennenden Ruinen des einst so stolzen Gotteshauses. Schwarzer Rauch stieg als dunkle Säule in den sternenüberzogenen Nachthimmel. Irgendwo tönte eine Polizeisirene durch die Nacht.  
Finka folgte dem Blick des Mannes, der die Wahrheit, die vor ihm in flammenden Trümmern lag, offenbar kaum glauben konnte, doch Glaz hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Armbanduhr zugewandt. Seit der Ankündigung des Angriffs war über eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Die White Masks waren in Zeitverzug gekommen, wahrscheinlich aufgrund der aufwändigen Maskerade und des verzögerten Auslegens der Sprengsätze. Die Demolierung einer so massiven Struktur wie Notre Dame vorzubereiten nahm Zeit in Anspruch und es war erstaunlich, dass sie es innerhalb einer halben Stunde geschafft hatten.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in der Brust des Scharfschützen breit. Wie der kalte Wind, der um sein Gesicht peitschte, spürte Glaz eine Empfindung, die er seit seinem Eintreten in Team Rainbow nicht mehr verspürt hatte.  
Es war Niederlage. Sie gewannen nicht. Die White Masks waren ihnen einen Schritt voraus, in jeder Lage und jetzt hatten sie es auch noch geschafft eines der wichtigsten Gebäude in ganz Europa zu zerstören. Direkt unter ihrer Nase. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde jemand einen Teppich unter seinen Füßen wegziehen, als sich plötzlich Finkas Funkgerät aktivierte und eine entgeisterte Stimme ertönte.  
„Hier…. Hier Jäger… Wir… Wir haben verloren. Notre Dame ist… verdammte Scheiße, sie haben die gesamte Kathedrale in die Luft gesprengt!"  
Finka und Glaz wechselten einen Blick. In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie den Mut verloren hatte. Sie glaubte nicht mehr daran, die White Masks noch aufhalten zu können. Sie hatten ihr Ziel ja bereits erreicht. All das Training, all die Übungen und all die Vorbereitung waren umsonst gewesen. Am Ende hatten sich die Terroristen mit Leichtigkeit an ihnen vorbeigeschlichen und Team Rainbow hatte nur tatenlos danebengestanden.  
„Hier Six", rauschte es plötzlich aus dem Funkgerät. Glaz und Finka horchten auf. „Reißen sie sich zusammen, Jäger. Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei."  
Entschlossenheit und Kampfeslust schwang in der Stimme ihrer Kommandantin mit, doch es reichte kaum aus, um Glaz zum Weitermachen zu motivieren. Was sollten sie denn jetzt noch tun? Aus seiner Sicht war der Krieg sehr wohl vorbei und zwar mit einer Seite als klarem Verlierer.  
„Vor wenigen Sekunden haben die White Masks ihr nächstes und bisher größtes Ziel offenbart", gab Six durch. Der Blick des Scharfschützen richtete sich über die schwarzen Hausdächer hinweg auf eine in den Himmel ragende Speerspitze.  
„Sie wollen den Eiffelturm vernichten. Das werden wir nicht erlauben. Polizei und GIGN haben die Gegend bereits abgeriegelt, doch keine französischen Operatoren wurden in das Gebäude geschickt. Bis sich die Sache in Notre Dame geklärt hat, bleibt GIGN auf Standby. Jetzt liegt es an uns."  
Glaz schaute Finka nun direkt in die Augen. Sie konnten kaum glauben, was Six das von ihnen verlangte. Sie sollten allein den Eiffelturm verteidigen? Das höchste Wahrzeichen der gesamten Nation? Gerade nachdem die White Maskes ihnen eine vernichtende Niederlage zugefügt hatten? Andererseits… Waren nicht gerade solche Operationen der Grund, warum Team Rainbow gegründet worden war? Um sich in der dunkelsten Stunde einen Weg durch die Finsternis zu bahnen, koste es was es wolle?  
„Six an alle Teams", kam es durch das Funkgerät: „Sammeln sie sich am Eiffelturm so schnell sie können. Und machen sie sich auf alles gefasst."  
Glaz straffte die Schultern. Der Griff um sein Gewehr, der sich zuvor etwas gelöst hatte, war nun wieder so stark und fest wie eh und je. Dann griff er nach der Schulter des Reporters, der ihm gegenübersaß und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Franzosen auf sich.  
„Fliegen sie zum Eiffelturm", rief Glaz. Der Reporter schaute ihn kurz entsetzt an und um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, knurrte der Scharfschütze: „Das ist ein Befehl."  
Für einen Moment war sich der Franzose wohl unsicher, was jetzt zu tun war. Dann griff er an sein Headset, das ihn mit dem Piloten verband und gab die Anweisung weiter. Der Mann am Steuern des Helikopters dreht kurz den Kopf, als er in die Passagierkabine schaute, wendete dann jedoch und flog direkt auf die Spitze des Eiffelturms zu. Glaz nickte grimmig, während Finka nach ihrem Funkgerät griff.  
„Hier Finka", gab sie durch: „Ich und Glaz befinden uns in einem Helikopter über Paris. Wir haben einen hervorragenden Blick auf die Situation."  
„Hier Dokkaebi", kam nach einem kurzen Moment die Antwort. Six war wohl gerade anderweitig beschäftigt: „Stationiert euch über dem Turm und sucht die Umgebung ab. Jeder Tango ist sofort anzugreifen."  
„Verstanden", sagte Finka und nickte Glaz grimmig zu. Dieser ließ ein freudloses Lachen hören und legte eine Hand an das Zielfernrohr seines Gewehrs.  
„Bleiben sie auf dieser Höhe", befahl der dem Piloten und drehte anschließend an den feinen und präzisen Mechanismen des Visiers, sodass es sich auf die richtige Distanz einstellte. Eine Flagge unten am Boden verriet ihm, dass im Moment komplette Windstille herrschte, was einen unheimlichen Kontrast zur gegenwärtigen Situation darstellte, jedoch auch bedeutete, dass er keine Luftströmungen in seine Schüsse miteinbeziehen musste.  
In einer Straße etwas zu ihrer Rechten konnten Glaz und Finka eine Straßensperre der GIGN entdecken. Zu ihrer Linken schossen bereits zwei schwere Einsatztrucks auf den weitläufigen Platz vor dem Eiffelturm und rasten auf das skelettartige Bauwerk zu.  
„Hier Team Orange", rauschte Sledges Stimme aus dem Funkgerät: „wir befinden uns am Einsatzort."  
„Hier Team Blau", antwortete Tachanka: „Wir sind ebenfalls da."  
Glaz legte sein Gewehr an die Schulter und spähte durch das Fernrohr über die Dächer der Stadt hinweg. Vielleicht stießen die White Masks ja auf etwas abgelegeneren Pfaden auf ihr Ziel vor. Doch bis jetzt war noch nichts zu erkennen. Keine Feinde schlichen durch die Dunkelheit. Die Nacht war ruhig.  
In der Ferne kreiste ein GIGN Helikopter über der Stadt. Die französischen Spezialisten waren eine willkommene Unterstützung, doch mit ihrem Infiltrationsmanöver hatten die White Masks dem Oberkommando wohl das Vertrauen in die Integrität der Eliteeinheit geraubt. Nur noch Team Rainbow war über jeden Verdacht erhaben. Der Hubschrauber würde sich dem Eiffelturm also nicht nähern.  
„Hier Team Rot", schallte Thatchers akzentuierte Stimme durch das Funkgerät: „Wir sind unterwegs. Noch eine Minute."  
Finka murmelte etwas Unverständliches auf Russisch, bevor sie auf einen weiteren Einsatzwagen zeigte, der sich auf einer breiten Straße am anderen Ufer der Seine einen Weg zum Eiffelturm bahnte. Kaum einen Augenblick später entdeckte sie mit ihrem Fernglas ein weiteres Fahrzeug.  
„Hier Team Gelb", gab die polnische Operatorin Zofia durch: „Wir sind da."  
Der Reporter gegenüber von Glaz verfolgte gespannt die sich unter ihm abspielende Situation, doch er wagte es nicht, etwas an seinen Sender durchzugeben.  
„Hier Jäger. Team Weiß und Team Lila, wir… wir haben Verluste erlitten. In fünf Minuten schaffen wir das nicht. Und wir brauchen MedEvac bei Notre Dame. Oder was davon übrig ist."  
Finka warf Glaz einen besorgten Blick zu. Verluste waren bei den heftigen Gefechten um die Kathedrale zu erwarteten gewesen, aber es blieb ein harter Schlag. Glaz wusste noch nicht, welche Operatoren ihr Leben gegeben hatten, doch er kannte sie alle und sie alle waren wie Brüder und Schwestern für ihn.  
„Hier Team Grün", rauschte es durch das Funkgerät: „Wir werden ebenfalls länger als fünf Minuten brauchen, aber wir sind unterwegs."  
„Hier Six", kam umgehend die Antwort: „Alle Teams in Verteidigungsposition."  
„Verstanden", antwortete Sledge, der am Boden wohl wieder das Kommando übernommen hatte. Durch ihr Fernglas konnte Finka sehen, wie die Operatoren mit angelegten Waffen in den Park ausschwärmten und sich in regelmäßigen Abständen um den Eiffelturm postierten. Die GIGN hatte zwar jede Zugangsstraße abgeriegelt, doch nach dem Trauma von Notre Dame trauten sie den White Masks alles zu.  
Finka beobachtete Fuze, der am Boden hinter einem Baum in Deckung gegangen war. Mit professioneller Ruhe kontrollierte er einen Mechanismus seiner AK, bevor er nach rechts schaute und einem anderen Operator etwas zurief.  
Finka folgte seinem Blick und landete bei Smoke, der bestätigend nickt und Fuze anschließend einen seiner Gaskanister zuwarf. Einen weiteren reichte er an Ash weiter, die ihn unter einer Parkbank platzierte. Der Angriff würde binnen weniger Minuten beginnen, doch bis jetzt war noch nichts zu sehen. Finkas Blick glitt hinüber zum Eiffelturm.  
„Hey, Glaz", murmelte sie plötzlich und der Scharfschütze drehte ihr fragend den Kopf zu. Sie zeigte hinunter auf den Eiffelturm und sagte: „Siehst du das da am rechten, vorderen Träger? Gleich über der ersten Querstrebe."  
Glaz legte nervös sein Gewehr an die Schulter und schaute durch das Visier. Es war schwierig bei den ständigen Bewegungen das Fernglas ruhig zu halten, doch sein Auge erfasste sofort, was Finka erspäht hatte.  
„Was ist das?", fragte die Russin unsicher, doch Glaz griff bereits an sein Funkgerät: „Hier Glaz. Der Eiffelturm ist bereits verkabelt, ich wiederhole, der Eiffelturm ist bereits verkabelt. Die Sprengsätze sind bereits angebracht."  
„Was soll das heißen?", kam nach einer Sekunde Sledges wütende Antwort von unten herauf.  
„Genau das was ich gesagt habe", gab Glaz durch und schaute auf die Uhr. Dann erklärte er: „Ich sehe die Zündvorrichtungen an den Sprengsätzen. Haut ab, von da unten und lasst mich das übernehmen."  
„Glaz, was zum…"  
Entschieden betätigte Glaz einen Schalter an seinem Funkgerät und unterbrach damit jeden Kontakt zu seinen Kameraden. Sie würden ihn nur Zeit kosten. Zeit die er nicht hatte. Außerdem würden sie niemals schnell genug den Eiffelturm erklimmen können, um die Bomben zu entschärfen.  
„Halten sie die Kiste ruhig", wies der Scharfschütze den Piloten mit grimmiger Miene an. Anschließend löste er seinen Gurt und legte sich hinunter auf den Boden des Helikopters, sein Gewehr direkt auf den Eiffelturm gerichtet. Leise konnte er durch Finkas Funkgerät Sledges wütende Stimme hören, doch keiner der beiden antwortete. Jetzt kam es nur auf ihn an. Jeder Schuss musste sitzen.  
Glaz spähte durch das Visier seiner Waffe. Sein Atem strömte langsam und kontrolliert durch seine Lungen, sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich und wurde langsamer. Sein gesamter Körper bereitete sich auf die mentale und physische Meisterleistung vor, die er erbringen musste. Die Schüsse würden entscheiden, ob Team Rainbow die letzte Schlacht gewann, oder nicht.  
Dort unten, direkt unter einem Metallträger, befand sich ein schwarzes Packet. Es war an den Eisenstreben festgebunden worden und an der Oberseite befand sich ein kleines Kästchen mit einer Antenne daran. Dies war sein Ziel.  
Glaz atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er die Luftzufuhr in seinen Körper komplett stoppte. Über ihm rauschte der Rotor des Helikopters, zu seiner linken befand sich Finka, die immer noch mit ihrem Fernglas den Eiffelturm absuchte und rechts der Reporter, der kaum im Stande war, mit der Situation klarzukommen.  
Glaz krümmte seinen Zeigefinger. Nur ein wenig, kaum einen Millimeter. Ein Schuss krachte aus seinem Gewehr und verhallte in drei immer schwächer werdenden Echos über der Stadt. Aufatmend ließ Glaz wieder Luft zurück in seine Lungen strömen. Dann schaute er hinauf zu Finka.  
„Treffer", bestätigte sie und Hoffnung durchsetzt ihre Stimme: „Du hast den Zünder erwischt. Aber an den beiden anderen Trägern links und rechts sind ebenfalls Sprengsätze angebracht. Und ich wette auf der Hinterseite ist auch noch einer."  
Glaz nickte und drehte sich zu dem Reporter um.  
„Wir müssen weiter nach rechts. Sagen sie dem Piloten er soll uns über das weiße Gebäude dort bringen und den Helikopter so ruhig halten wie möglich."  
Während der Franzose den Befehl weitergab, korrigierte Glaz seine Haltung auf dem Boden des Fluggeräts und richtete seinen Griff um die Waffe. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Wieder vollzog er sein antrainiertes Ritual, das ihn in die nötige Ruhelage versetzen würde, um seine Arbeit zu machen.  
„Dort, direkt an derselben Position", sagte Finka: „Siehst du es?"  
Glaz antwortete nicht. Er hatte den Sprengstoff bereits erspäht und sein Fadenkreuz genau über dem winzigen Gerät fixiert, das sein Ziel darstellte. Es war nicht größer als ein herkömmliches Handy und aus dieser Entfernung würde es neben seinen Fähigkeiten auch noch eine gute Portion Glück brauchen, wenn die Kugel ins Schwarze treffen sollte. Doch er hatte es bereits vorhin geschafft. Er konnte es wieder tun.  
Der zweite Schuss krachte durch die Finsternis und verhallte über den Dächern von Paris. Unter dem Hubschrauber hatten sich die Operatoren mittlerweile vom Eiffelturm zurückgezogen und sich zu den GIGN Agenten an den Straßensperren gesellt. Sollte das Bauwerk fallen, konnten sie ohnehin nichts anderes tun, als sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
„Treffer", murmelte Finka und schaute zum Piloten: „Weiter, los!"  
Wieder änderte der Hubschrauber seine Position und beschrieb eine gedehnte Kurve, sodass er direkt vor dem dritten Bein des Eiffelturms zum Stehen kam. Die Blaulichter von Polizeiautos blitzen aus den Straßenschluchten herauf, eine kurze Windböe rüttelte an der Seite des Helikopters und beinahe wäre Glaz auf dem Abzug ausgerutscht.  
Doch dann beruhigte sich die Nacht wieder und war so still wie eh und je. Der Scharfschütze atmete ein, dann wieder aus. Sein Auge war direkt auf das Ziel gerichtet und einen Augenblick später löste sich der dritte Schuss.  
„Treffer", rief Finka beinahe ungläubig. Sie winkte dem Piloten, der sich sofort daran machte, den Hubschrauber in die vierte und letzte Position zu fliegen. Ihre Hände umklammerten das Fernglas und auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich beinahe euphorische Hoffnung ab.  
„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte Glaz, als eine erneute Windböe den Helikopter kurz etwas ins Taumeln brachte und die Flugmaschine erst wieder ihr Gelichgewicht finden musste, bevor der Scharfschütze anlegen konnte.  
„Keine Ahnung", schüttelte Finka den Kopf: „Mach schnell."  
Glaz antwortete nicht. Sein Verstand konzentrierte sich bereits auf das letzte Ziel, das sich dort unten keine hundert Meter entfernt zwischen den Rippen des Stahlriesen von Paris befand. Ein leichter Wind hatte eingesetzt, doch es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Nicht auf diese Distanz. Glaz atmete aus. Leichtigkeit machte sich in seinen Gliedern breit, als er Ruhe fand und seinen Finger auf den Abzug legte.  
Wie ein Kanonenschuss hallte der dumpfe Knall einer gigantischen Explosion durch die Nacht, als die letzte Sprengladung am Eiffelturm wie von Geisterhand gezündet wurde. Ein feuerrotes Inferno stieg als hungrige Wolke an den Stahlträgern nach oben und tauchte die Spitze des Turms in schwarzen Rauch. Metalltrümmer flogen durch die Luft. Eisenschrauben peitschten wie Granatsplitter gegen die Außenwand des Helikopters und Glaz wandte instinktiv das Gesicht ab. Er konnte die Hitze der massiven Explosion auf seiner Haut spüren.  
Finka stieß einen hässlichen, russischen Fluch aus und hielt sich an einem Griff fest, als der Helikopter durch die Druckwelle leicht ins Taumeln geriet. Der Reporter hatte unter Schock die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst. Entgeistert schaute er hinunter auf das einst so stolze Wahrzeichen von Paris, das nun ebenfalls den White Masks zum Opfer gefallen war.  
Einen Augenblick später war das Echo der Explosion bereits verhallt und wich einem kurzen, metallischen Dröhnen, dass von den überlasteten Streben unten am Turm heraufdrang. Dann kehrte Stille ein. Glaz löste sich erst aus seiner Schockstarre, als neben ihm eine Stimme ertönte.  
„Hier Finka. Am Eiffelturm ist eine Ladung explodiert. Ich wiederhole, am Eiffelturm ist eine Ladung explodiert. Aber er steht noch. Ha! Der alte Bastard!"

Thermite trat aufs Gaspedal und fuhr so schnell er konnte nach Norden. Hinter ihm, auf der Ladefläche des Trucks, lag der leblose Körper des Killers, der sich im Nebel verborgen hatte und dem Max, der auf einer der Sitzbänke saß, im Kampf einen Arm abgesägt hatte. Blut tropfte auf den Metallboden des Fahrzeugs, doch der Atem des maskierten Mannes war noch nicht erstorben. Wenn Thermite die Basis rechtzeitig erreichte, konnten sie ihn vielleicht retten und aushorchen. Er war im Nebel gewesen. Er konnte ihnen Informationen geben.  
Ein dumpfer Knall hallte durch die Straßen Paris und rüttelte an der Windschutzscheibe. Aus den Augenwinkel bemerkte Thermite ein oranges Leuchten, das in etwa aus der Richtung des Eiffelturms zu kommen schien. Fluchend bremste er ab und bog um eine Kurve.  
Es hatte seinem Stolz einen gehörigen Kratzer versetzt, von Ying zurück in die Basis geschickt zu werden, während die restlichen Operatoren von Team Rainbow ihr Leben riskierten und die Stadt verteidigten.  
Doch sie hatte recht gehabt. Er war nicht bei der Sache. Schon die ganze Zeit über schwirrte ein rothaariges Mädchen in seinen Gedanken umher und wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er ihr Gesicht so klar und deutlich sehen, als stünde sie direkt vor ihm.  
„Hier Finka", meldete sich sein Funkgerät: „Am Eiffelturm ist eine Ladung explodiert. Ich wiederhole am Eiffelturm ist eine Ladung explodiert. Aber er steht noch. Ha! Der alte Bastard!"  
Thermite atmete voller Erleichterung auf und hätte beinahe die Gestalt niedergefahren, die vor ihm auf die Straße gerannt war. Mit quietschenden Reifen brachte er das Fahrzeug zum Stehen und starrte alarmiert hinaus in den Lichtkegel der Scheinwerfer.  
Mit erhobener Hand stand dort ein bärtiger Mann. Hinter ihm eine ältere Frau, etwas kleiner als er doch mit einem auffällig orange leuchtenden Auge. Ein unheimlicher Schein spielte um ihre Finger und einen Augenblick später entdeckte Thermite den schwebenden Körper, der ihr in einigem Abstand zu folgen schien.  
Sobald er sich vom anfänglichen Schrecken erholt hatte, riss Thermite die Tür auf der Fahrerseite auf und stieg hinunter auf die Straße, während David und Sally auf den schweren Wagen zu gerannt kamen. Thermite erkannte bald, dass sie einen White Mask gefangen hatten, wie auch immer sie das angestellt haben mochten.  
„Hey", rief David: „Wir bräuchten ein Taxi"  
Thermite antwortete zunächst nicht. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Sally und den schwebenden Gefangenen, bevor er sagte: „Ich fahre zurück in die Basis. Kommt, steigt ein. Je schneller wir hier weg sind, umso besser."  
Sally nickte. Sie schien geschwächt zu sein und hatte einen Arm um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. Außerdem zog sich eine hässliche Blutspur quer über ihr Kleid, was auf dem dunklen Stoff und mitten in der Nacht kaum zu sehen war. Mit erhobener Hand ließ sie den White Mask am Wagen vorbeischweben und positionierte ihn im Ladebereich. Neben dem massigen Killer hatte er kaum Platz.  
„Max?", sagte David überrascht, als er in den Wagen kletterte und sich auf die Bank gegenüber fallen ließ. Der Hinterwälder grunzte zur Begrüßung und schaute anschließend hinüber zu Sally. Einen Moment lang versuchte sie erfolglos auf die Ladefläche zu steigen, bis Max ihr eilig eine Hand hinstreckte und die entkräftete Krankenschwester nach oben zog. Keuchend setzte sie sich neben ihm, die Schulter an seine Seite gelehnt.  
„Sally, du gut?", fragte Max besorgt und schaute von ihr zu David, der brummend antwortete: „Sie hat sich vorhin etwas verausgabt, aber keine Sorge. Noch ist sie ihrer Dummheit nicht erlegen."  
Max schaute ihn kurz verwirrt an. Offenbar hatte er nicht ganz verstanden, was David mit seiner Aussage gemeint hatte, doch es war ihm egal. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf Sallys Stirn während Thermite aufs Gaspedal trat und weiterfuhr.  
„Keine Sorge, Maxie", flüsterte Sally: „Ich bin nur ein wenig müde."  
Ein Lächeln fuhr über die unförmigen Lippen des Hinterwäldlers. David kratzte sich mit mürrischer Miene am Bart, bevor er auf den am Boden liegenden Körper zeigte und fragte: „Wer isn der Fettsack?"  
„Killer", antwortete Thermite von vorne: „Wir halten ihn für Bubba Leatherface Sawyer. Max hat ihm eine ordentliche Abreibung verpasst, bevor er den Nebel in der Rue Saint-Maur beseitigt hat."  
„Der lebt ja noch", knurrte David überrascht, nachdem er sich den Killer etwas näher angesehen hatte.  
„Mhm. Ich bringe ihn zurück in die Basis. Vielleicht kann er uns ein paar nützliche Geschichten erzählen. Aber wie ich sehe seid ihr auch nicht untätig gewesen. Wo habt ihr denn den White Mask aufgegabelt?"  
David und Sally tauschten einen Blick aus.  
„Nachdem wir von der Ile der France geflohen sind, sind wir einem Truck begegnet, mit GIGN Kennzeichen. Er ist stehen geblieben und ein paar White Masks haben versucht eine Janusmaschine aufzubauen. Wir haben sie daran gehindert."  
„Eine Janusmaschine?", fragte Thermite und schaute kurz in den Rückspiegel: „Verdammt, das müssen die Kerle gewesen sein, die diese seltsamen schwarzen Nebelbrunnen platziert haben. Und ihr habt sie alle ausgeschaltet?"  
„Bis auf den hier", knurrte David.  
„Aber wenn sie eine Janusmaschine dabeihatten…", überlegte Thermite laut während er durch eine schmale Gasse fuhr: „Müssten sie nicht eine Schlüsselperson haben, um sie zu aktivieren?"  
„Sie hatten eine", sagte Sally leise: „Einen alten Bekannten von uns."  
„Wo ist er jetzt?"  
Weder Sally noch David antworteten, doch Thermite wusste das Schweigen zu interpretieren. Selbst wenn jemand die Überreste der Janusmaschine finden würde, würde er sich einen neuen Schlüssel suchen müssen.  
„Hier" sagte der Operator und reichte ihnen ein Funkgerät nach hinten: „Das sind wichtige Nachrichten. Wir müssen sie durchgeben."

„Der Eiffelturm", flüsterte Meg entgeistert, als sich ihr Blick auf den Fernseher an der Wand gerichtet hatte. Aus einem Helikopter heraus lieferte eine Kamera beeindruckende Bilder des hochaufragenden Gebäudes, dessen ikonische Formen vor wenigen Momenten von einer brutalen Explosion zerstört worden war. Einer der vier Füße war gesprengt worden. Trümmer waren über den Platz geflogen und in die umliegenden Häuser gekracht. Doch der Turm war nicht gefallen. Er wankte zwar ein wenig, doch noch hielt er.  
„Das kann nicht wahr sein", knurrte Philip und verfolgte für eine Weile die Szene auf dem Bildschirm. Dann drehte er sich zu Meg um und wiederholte: „Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Wie… Wie stellen die das nur an?"  
„Was?", fragte Meg und schaute dem Geist kurz in die Augen.  
„Paris ist eine der am besten bewachten Städte Europas", erklärte Philip: „Team Rainbow sind die Besten der Besten. Und sie haben keine Chance."  
Er atmete kurz ein.  
„Und jetzt haben die Bastarde auch noch Jade."  
Seine Stimme erstarb. Meg konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er mit den Nerven am Ende war. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich Vorwürfe, dass er Baker mit der Janusmaschine geholfen und somit seine Familie in Gefahr gebracht hatte.  
Doch Meg bezweifelte es. Irgendetwas anderes musste hinter dem Spiel stecken, das dort im Internet übertragen wurde. Allerdings konnte sie sich absolut keinen Reim darauf machen, außer, dass es die Sicherheitskräfte der westlichen Welt ins Rampenlicht stellte und aufzeigte, wie absolut ohnmächtig sie waren.  
Claudette hatte sich derweil aufgerappelt. Über den Livestream konnte Meg mitverfolgen, wie sie zur Tür auf ihrer Seite des Raums, die am Ende des Spiels wie von Geisterhand aufgesprungen war, hinüberhumpelte und in der entstandenen Öffnung verschwand. Wenig später tauchte sie wieder auf. Dieses Mal jedoch auf Chloes Seite.  
„Hey, sieh mal", murmelte Dwight. Meg nickte mit nutzloser Wut. Der Sinn ihrer Trennung hatte sich ja mittlerweile gezeigt. Es gab also keinen weiteren Grund, sie auf beiden Seiten des Zauns festzuhalten. Wenigsten würden sie ab nun zusammen sein.  
„Chloe", rief Claudette und ging neben dem blauhaarigen Mädchen, das zitternd vor und zurückwippte, in die Knie. Sie hatte ihre verstümmelten Hände gegen die Brust gepresst und versuchte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.  
„Chloe", wiederholte Claudette und packte sie an der Schulter: „Du hast es geschafft, Chloe, hörst du mich. Marie ist in Sicherheit."  
Chloe nickte nur stumm. Dann flüsterte sie etwas und Claudette musste sich etwas näher an sie lehnen, um alles verstehen zu können. Für Meg in der Basis gab es nur Stille, bis Claudette sich wieder zurücklehnte und versicherte: „Wir kommen hier raus, ich versprech´s dir. Leg dich auf den Boden und versuch bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Mach nicht die Augen zu. Ich geh schnell ein Stück weiter und schau nach, ob wir wieder ein Medikit kriegen."  
Chloe nickte schwach und Claudette legte sie behutsam nach hinten auf den Rücken. Dabei musste sie selbst ob der Schmerzen in ihren geschundenen Armen die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Schließlich stand sie auf und hastete humpelnd aus dem Raum, zurück den Weg, den sie soeben gekommen war. In der linken Ecke konnte Meg Marie erkennen, die sich weinend an Jade klammerte.  
„Diese Schweine", knurrte Meg. Ihre Finger zitterten vor Zorn und Frustration. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als wütend den Bildschirm anzustarren und zu hoffen, dass Rainbow das Signal zurückverfolgen konnte.  
„Marie", murmelte Anna und tippte kurz gegen den Laptop. Sie erinnerte sich offensichtlich noch hervorragend an das kleine Mädchen und Sorge sprach aus ihren Augen. Meg legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch ihr fielen keine passenden Worte ein. Die Situation war einfach zu abscheulich.  
Schneller als erwartet war Claudette zurückgekehrt und wie ein Geschenk des Himmels hielt sie in ihren Händen ein rotes Medikit, gekennzeichnet mit einem weißen Kreuz. Sofort lief sie zu Chloe, die benommen ihre Hände vor die Augen gehoben hatte und auf die blutigen Stummel starrte. Doch nun würde sie verarztete werden.  
„Komm her", flüsterte Claudette und kniete sich wieder neben ihr auf den harten Boden. Vorsichtig griff sie nach Chloes rechter Hand, während sie mit ihrer Linken das Köfferchen öffnete. Geschwind zog sie ein kleines Fläschchen hervor.  
„Das wird jetzt etwas wehtun", sagte Claudette und schaute Chloe in die Augen. Jade und Marie waren derweil hinter ihr auf die andere Seites des Raumes gekommen. Ängstlich traten sie durch die Tür und senkten ihren Blick auf Chloe, die beinahe bewusstlos am Boden lag.  
„Wehtun?", fragte das blauhaarige Mädchen. Claudette nickte und verzog die Miene in Mitleid. „Ich muss die Wunden desinfizieren. Sonst entzünden sie sich und du bekommst eine Blutvergiftung."  
„Blutvergiftung", murmelte Choe schwach und ließ den Kopf zurück auf den Boden fallen: „Fuck"  
„Jade, reich mit mal den Tupfer", sagte Claudette. Philips Nichte kam ihr sofort zu Hilfe und griff mit unsicheren Fingern nach einem weißen Tuch, bevor sie es Claudette in die Hand gab. Sie war mehr als froh, nicht selbst die Rolle der Sanitäterin zu übernehmen und Meg konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Claudette ihre Aufgabe mit meisterhafter Sicherheit erfüllte. Sie war schon immer die Beste darin gewesen, auch wenn sie es niemals gern getan hatte.  
„Zähne zusammenbeißen", riet die Kanadierin und einen Moment später berührte sie bereits die beiden Wunden an Chloes Händen. Diese zischte unter Qualen auf, doch kein Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Sie hatte sich noch gut genug unter Kontrolle und der neue Schmerz schien sie wieder etwas aufzuwecken. Ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Und schon haben wir´s geschafft", murmelte Claudette, sowohl an Chloe als auch an sich selbst gerichtet. Sie warf den Tupfer zurück ins Medikit und schnappte sich stattdessen einen sauberen Verband. Marie und Jade schauten ihr wie gebannt zu. Mit geübten Fingern wickelte sie Chloe den Stoff um die Hände, zuerst um die Rechte, dann die Linke, sodass die Stellen, an denen früher ihre Finger gesessen hatten, sorgfältig abgedeckt wurden.  
„Das muss reichen", sagte sie: „fürs erste. Sobald wir hier raus sind suchen wir uns ein Krankenhaus."  
„Ich hasse Krankenhäuser", knurrte Chloe.  
„Wir werden eins brauchen", entgegnete Claudette und ließ den Verschluss des Medikits zuschnappen, bevor sie es Jade reichte: „Ruh dich fünf Minuten aus. Dann gehen wir weiter. Es tut mir leid, aber wenn wir hier raus wollen müssen wir den gesamten Weg gehen. Bis zum Ende."  
„Bis zum Ende", knurrte Chloe: „Scheiße"  
„Ruh dich etwas aus."  
„Nein", fluchte Chloe und stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen hoch: „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Mir geht's gut. Hilf mir auf."  
„Chloe, du…"  
„Na los!"  
Claudette starrte sie kurz argwöhnisch an, doch dann griff sie nach ihrem rechten Arm, Jade nahm den Linken, und gemeinsam hoben sie sie auf die Füße.  
„Kannst du stehen?"  
„Natürlich"  
„Bist du sicher?"  
„Jetzt lass mich einfach los."  
Wieder tat Claudette wie geheißen. Zuerst langsam und vorsichtig, bis sie sich sicher war, dass Chloe wirklich auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Sie hob kurz eine Hand an die Stirn und wankte einen Moment lang, doch sie fiel nicht zu Boden. Sie konnte stehen und laufen. Für den Moment war sie stark genug, um die Reise fortzusetzen.  
„Also gut", sagte Claudette sachlich, nachdem sie Chloe einen langen, kritischen Blick zugeworfen hatte: „Gehen wir."  
Gerade als sie sich umwandte, flimmerte eine Störung über das Bild. Meg zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, als kurz darauf eine zweite Interferenz die Übertragung verzerrte. Claudettes Stimme tönte nur noch abgehakt und metallisch aus den Lautsprechern. Was sie sagte, war nicht zu verstehen. Einen Augenblick später brach die Verbindung vollständig zusammen und wurde zu einem schrägen Standbild, das den letzten Moment festhielt.  
„Was zum Teufel?", murmelte Dwight in leichter Panik und legte die Hände an beide Seiten des Laptops. Dann drückte er eilig auf F5, um die Seite neu zu laden. Anstatt des Streams tauchte eine Meldung auf, dass die Adresse nicht gefunden wurde.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los?", murmelte Meg besorgt. Philip hatte ebenfalls überrascht aufgeblickt und nach einem kurzen Moment sagte er: „Vielleicht haben sie den Stream zurückverfolgt und unterbrochen."  
Er und Meg tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus. Dann warf die Athletin den nutzlos gewordenen Laptop zur Seite und sprang auf die Beine. Ihr Ziel war der Kontrollraum, von dem aus Dokkaebi die Rückverfolgung des Signals geleitet hatte. Es musste ihnen endlich gelungen sein und wahrscheinlich stellten sie in diesem Moment ein Team zusammen, um Claudette, Chloe, Jade und Marie zu befreien. Und Meg plante keine Sekunde länger untätig herumsitzen zu müssen.

Ein dumpfer Donner hallte durch das Gemäuer und jagte ein tiefes Echo die Gänge entlang. Claudette konnte hören, wie der Schall in dem Korridor, der sie hierhergeführt hatte, reflektiert wurde und wieder in ihre Ohren zurückkehrte.  
„Was war das?", fragte Marie schluchzend. Die Kleine hatte sich an Jades rechte Hand geklammert, die selbst nur allzu gern jemanden hatte, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte.  
„Klang wie eine Sprengung", murmelte Chloe. Ihre freiwillige Verstümmelung hatte sie einiges an Kraft gekostet. Ihre Stimme war schwach, ihre Worte schwankten, doch sie hielt ich aufrecht und entschlossen.  
„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Claudette. Die vier Mädchen waren stehen geblieben, als das Geräusch durch das Gewölbe geschallt war, doch nun setzte die Kanadierin wieder einen Fuß vor den anderen: „Für mich klang das nach nichts Gutem. Am besten setzen wir unseren Weg fort und versuchen so schnell wie möglich hier rauszukommen. Am Ende sprengt dieser Irre noch die Gänge, um uns zur Eile anzutreiben."  
„Fuck", knurrte Chloe benebelt und stolperte hinter Claudette auf die Tür zu, die sie zweifellos zur nächsten Station bringen würde. Von dem Raum aus, in dem sie sich gegenwärtig befand, führte ein breiter Korridor tiefer in das Spiel hinein. Der Maschendrahtzaun war verschwunden und ein kleines Podest befand sich hinter den beiden Türen, auf dem das Medikit gestanden hatte.  
Jade wäre beinahe hingefallen, als sie und Marie als letzte durch die Tür traten. Claudette ging voraus. Ihre Schritte klangen in der unbehaglichen Stille wie Kanonenschüsse, doch sie unternahm keine Anstrengungen sich etwas leiser fortzubewegen. Ihre Feinde wussten ohnehin, wo sie sich befanden. Wenn sie ihr auflauern wollten, konnten sie das ohne weiteres tun.  
„Wo… Wo sind wir?", fragte Marie, nachdem die Gruppe für eine kurze Weile den Gang entlang gegangen war. Claudette verlangsamte ihr Tempo für einen Moment und schaute über die Schulter.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie: „Ein böser Mann hat uns entführt und zwingt uns zu grausamen Taten. Aber ich verspreche dir, es wird dir nichts geschehen. Du kommst hier raus. Wir alle kommen hier raus."  
Das kleine Mädchen nickte, doch Panik steckte in ihren Gliedern und ihre Augen schossen in wilder Angst hin und her. Selbst als Chloe ob ihrer Schmerzen ein leises Knurren hören ließ, zuckte sie zusammen. Claudette entschloss sich daher, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Vielleicht würde es ihr helfen, die Ruhe zu bewahren.  
„Dein Name ist also Marie?", fragte sie.  
„j…ja"  
„Ich habe gehört, du hast Anna kennengelernt?"  
„Anna?", fragte Marie und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Nein… ich… ich kenne sie nicht."  
„Ach nein?", fragte Claudette. Seltsam. Die Puppe hatte es doch vorhin genau so behauptet.  
„Eine große Frau", präzisierte die Kanadierin: „Größer als ein normaler Mensch. Sie trägt eine Hasenmaske mit langen, weißen Ohren."  
„Ke… kennst du sie?"  
„Sie ist eine Freundin von mir", antwortete Claudette und blieb stehen. Sie drehte sich um und ging vor Marie in die Knie. Mit freundlicher Miene musterte sie das Mädchen, die ihr immer noch panisch entgegenstarrte.  
„Kennst du Anna?", fragte Claudette erneut und Marie nickte nach einem kurzen Moment.  
„Warum wolltest du es mir vorher nicht sagen?"  
Das kleine Mädchen schien unentschlossen. Sie schaute von Jade zu Chloe und schließlich wieder zurück zu Claudette. Mit niedergeschlagenen Augen antwortete sie: „Ich habe Meg versprochen, niemanden von ihr zu erzählen."  
„Meg hast du also auch getroffen", sagte Claudette: „Ein rothaariges, hübsches Mädchen? Etwa in meinem Alter?"  
Marie nickte.  
„Dann kennst du Max und Sally bestimmt auch?"  
Marie nickte erneut.  
„Bist du das Mädchen, das sich im Wald verirrt hat?", fragte Claudette und als sie keine Antwort bekam, fügte sie beruhigend hinzu: „Meg hat´s mir erzählt. Sie ist auch eine Freundin von mir."  
Marie schaute sie nur mit ängstlichen Augen an und seufzend stand Claudette wieder auf. Sie wusste nicht, warum man ausgerechnet Marie hier her entführt hatte, doch sie alle schienen in irgendeiner Weise mit dem Entitus in Verbindung zu stehen. Entweder direkt oder über Bekanntschaft mit einem Überlebenden oder Killer. Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Irgendetwas, das sie noch nicht vollständig verstanden hatte.  
Claudette bog um eine Ecke und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Chloe, die ihr nur stumm gefolgt war, wäre fast in sie hineingelaufen und vorsichtig lugte Jade um die Kanadierin herum. Der Korridor endete abrupt in einem großen Metalltor. Es hatte zwei Flügel, war mit einem eisernen Riegel versperrt und befand sich direkt unterhalb eines schwarzen Bildschirms. In roten Lettern stand „Station Nr. 5" auf dem verrosteten Metall geschrieben.  
„Fuck", knurrte Chloe. Claudette stimmte ihr nickend zu. Das Wort, das das blauhaarige Mädchen diese Nacht schon so oft von sich gegeben hatte, beschrieb ihre Situation nur zu passend. Vor ihnen lag die nächste Station und – Claudette war sich todsicher – eine ganze Menge schmerzen. Ihr Spiel war noch nicht zu Ende. Die Puppe war noch nicht durch mit ihnen.  
„Hoffentlich finden wir jetzt endlich Max", murmelte Chloe. Claudette drehte den Kopf und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder nach vorne wandte. Sie hatte ihre Mitbewohnerin schon ganz vergessen, aber sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wen die White Masks noch entführt haben könnten. Es sei denn, sie traf nun einen ihrer Freunde hier. Verdammt, vielleicht hatten sich diese Schweine sogar an Dwight oder Feng vergriffen.  
„Wie kommen wir da durch?", fragte Jade mit zitternder Stimme und zeigte auf den gusseisernen Riegel. Claudette legte nur den Kopf in den Nacken und murmelte: „Ich glaube, das müssen wir gar nicht."  
Sie schaute nach oben und wie auf Kommando erwachte der Bildschirm über dem Tor zu spontanem Leben und zeigte wie gehabt das Bild der abstrusen Puppe. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen wandte sie sich der Gruppe zu und schaute sie für einen Moment an, bevor sie ihren mechanischen Mund öffnete.  
„Guten Abend, Marie, und herzlich willkommen in unserem Spiel."  
Als das Bild aufgeflackert war, war Marie eilig hinter Jade in Deckung gegangen und jetzt, da sich die Puppe direkt an sie gerichtet hatte, zuckte sie ängstlich zusammen. Chloe starrte wütend knurrend hinauf auf den Bildschirm, doch sie war zu entkräftet, um dem Widerling eine Antwort entgegen zu bellen.  
„Es freut mich, dich wohlauf und unversehrt zu sehen", sagte die Puppe: „Das bedeutet, dass Chloe das nötige Opfer gebracht hat. Alle Achtung. Du verdankst ihr dein Leben, meine Kleine."  
Claudette hielt ihren Blick auf den Bildschirm fixiert. Sie konnte Chloe neben sich atmen hören und sie spürte förmlich die Wut, die in dem Mädchen nach oben kochte.  
„Aber nun zurück zu unserem Spiel", fuhr die Puppe fort: „Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen, jede Station gemeistert und jedes Leben gerettet, das ihr retten konntet. Meine Glückwünsche. Es wird euch an der nächsten Station zum Vorteil gereichen, da ihr jedes Paar Hände brauchen werdet."  
„Sag einfach, was du willst und halt dann die Fresse", schnauzte Chloe und warf der blassen Puppe einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Diese ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen und sprach ungerührt weiter.  
„Ihr werdet euch sicherlich freuen, zu erfahren, dass ihr vor der fünften und damit letzten Station unseres Spiels steht. Es ist die letzte Prüfung, die euch auferlegt werden wird. Schafft ihr sie und findet ihr rechtzeitig zum Ausgang, so seid ihr frei."  
Claudette und Jade tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus. Hoffnung spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder.  
„Ich werde es mir sparen, euch die Regeln der folgenden Station zu erklären", sagte die Puppe: „Schließlich ist Claudette bereits bestens mit ihnen vertraut."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand das hässliche Männlein wieder und der tiefe Ton seiner Stimme machte dem kratzenden Quietschen des Metalltors Platz, das sich langsam nach innen hin öffnete. Ein Schwall kalter Luft schlug der Gruppe entgegen. Chloe fröstelte mit verschränkten Armen, Jade zog Marie näher zu sich heran, doch es war Claudette, der wahrhaft der Atem stockte, als ihr Blick auf mehrere Abzweigungen eines Labyrinths fiel. Zwischen ihnen stand ein blutroter, deaktivierter Generator.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Dokkaebi: „Das Signal ist weg. Wir haben zurzeit keine Möglichkeit mehr, den Standort der Übertragung zu ermitteln. Es tut mir wirklich leid."  
Meg hatte ihr schon ab der Hälfte des Satzes nicht mehr zugehört. Ein schwerer Klumpen hatte sich in ihrem Magen gebildet und zog sie nun an der Wand, gegen die sie sich gelehnt hatte nach unten. Hoffnungslos rutschte sie mit ihrem Rücken zu Boden, die Beine kraftlos von sich gestreckt. Philip, der hinter ihr gestanden hatte, drängte sich nun in den Computerraum vor, während Dwight sich abwandte und panisch den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Gibt es wirklich nichts, was sie tun können?", fragte der Geist und drängte auf Dokkaebi ein. Die Koreanerin stand in der Tür und wich keinen Schritt zurück. Mitleid zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, doch sie schüttelte nur frustriert den Kopf.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie: „Wir haben alles versucht, aber sie haben das Signal zu gut verschlüsselt. Wir würden wahrscheinlich noch Wochen brauchen, um auf verwertbare Ergebnisse zu kommen."  
„Ich dachte, sie wären die beste Spezialeinheit der Welt", rief Philip verzweifelt. Es war das erste Mal, dass Meg hörte, wie seine Stimme wahrhaft zu brechen begann. Er machte sich solche Sorgen um Jade, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte.  
„Sie werden doch irgendeinen Trick auf Lager haben. Irgendeine geheime Technologie, die… die sie irgendwie einsetzen können, um…"  
„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Dokkaebi: „Aber wir haben nichts. So funktioniert das nicht, wir…"  
Sie wurde unterbrochen, als hinter ihr in der Einsatzzentrale ein Funkgerät zu rauschen begann und sich kurz darauf eine verzerrte Stimme zu Wort meldete. Meg brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie David erkannte.  
„Hallo… ähm…. Hier sind David, Sally Max und Thermite. Wir sind auf dem Weg zurück in die Basis und haben zwei Gefangene dabei. Einer ist schwer verletzt, hat einen Arm verloren. Ähm… Ende."  
Die Athletin blickte auf. Philip und Dwight waren bei der Nachricht ebenfalls verstumm, doch kaum eine Sekunde später begannen sie wieder auf Dokkaebi einzureden. Sie hatten allesamt dieselbe Idee gehabt. Diese Gefangenen würden vielleicht wissen, wo das versteckte Spiel abgehalten wurde. Es war ihre einzige Chance, doch noch etwas über den Standort der Geiseln zu erfahren.  
Dokkaebi versuchte kontinuierlich die Lage zu entspannen und Philip dazu zu überreden, die Sache den Experten von Team Rainbow zu überlassen, doch dabei übersah sie Meg, die sich entschlossen vom Boden erhob und der Koreanerin den Rücken zukehrten.  
Sie hatte genug. Sie würde keine Zeit damit verschwenden, eine Diskussion zu führen, während Claudette da draußen Todesgefahren überstand. Sie war zu lange untätig gewesen. Jetzt musste sie endlich handeln. Sie würde diese Gefangenen aufsuchen und die nötigen Antworten aus ihnen herausholen, egal wie.  
Mit wütenden Schritten marschierte sie den langen Korridor zurück und schlug den Weg ein, von dem sie glaubte, dass er sie zum Vordereingang führen würde. David hatte gesagt, das Team würde die Basis jeden Moment erreichen. Vielleicht konnte sie sie abfangen, bevor die Gefangenen in irgendeine Zelle gesperrt wurden, wo sie für sie unerreichbar sein würden.  
Meg hatte außerdem gehört, dass ihr Vater das Team begleitete. Doch sie war für den Moment einfach zu aufgebracht, um selbst den leisesten Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Er geisterte zwar immer noch in ihrem Kopf umher, doch Claudette wog um Tonnen schwerer.  
Sie hörte schwere Fußschritte, die ihr folgten, doch Meg kümmerte sich nicht darum. Kurz darauf vernahm sie die verunsicherte Stimme der Jägerin, die als einzige ihr Aufbrechen bemerkt hatte und ihr gefolgt war.  
„Meg, wohin gehen?", fragte Anna und schloss mühelos zu der Läuferin auf.  
„Ich hol mir, was ich wissen muss", knurrte Meg. Sie warf der Jägerin keinen Blick zu und Anna antwortete nichts, doch Meg spürte, dass sie beide einer Meinung waren. Sie hatten herumsitzen müssen und nun würden sie handeln. Ganz gleich, was es sie kosten würde.  
„Weist du, wo´s zum Haupteingang geht?", fragte Meg, als sie sich an einer Biegung kurz unsicher war. Anna blieb stehen und zeigte mit ihrer Axt nach rechts, direkt entgegengesetzt der Richtung, die Meg eingeschlagen hätte.  
„Haupteingang", sagte sie: „hier"  
Meg nickte. Sie bewunderte Anna ob ihres unfehlbaren Orientierungssinns und keine Sekunde zweifelte sie an der Richtigkeit ihrer Aussage. Zielsicher schlug sie den neuen Pfad ein und bewegte sich, gefolgt von einer hünenhaften Gestalt, auf ihr Ziel zu.  
Das Eingangstor wurde gerade wieder zugezogen, als Meg auf den großen Exerzierplatz vor der Basis trat. Ein schwerer Truck hatte kurz vor dem massiven Hauptgebäude gehalten und ein paar Soldaten, angeführt von Doc, hievten einen dicken Körper auf eine Trage. Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Der Arm des Mannes war an der Schulter sauber abgetrennt worden.  
Kurz blieb sie stehen. Dann sprang Meg die wenigen Stufen vom Eingangstor hinunter und rannte auf den kleinen Konvoi zu, der sich gebildet hatte. Anna folgte ihr nach wie vor, doch in Anwesenheit all der bewaffneten Soldaten schien sie etwas unsicherer geworden zu sein. Meg verspürte nichts dergleichen.  
„Hey, hey, hey", rief jemand und packet sie am Arm, als sie gerade die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt hatte. Knurrend versuchte sie sich für einen Moment aus der Umklammerung zu entwinden, bevor man sie herumriss und ihr ein wohlbekanntes Paar Augen entgegenstarrte.  
„Beruhige dich. Das hier ist nicht dein Job."  
Seine Stimme war ernst, gebieterisch und Meg wusste, dass er nicht als Vater, sondern als Soldat zu ihr sprach. Trotzdem verstärkte die Ermahnung ihre Wut um das zehnfache.  
„Lass mich los!", rief Meg und versuchte sich aus Thermites Umklammerung zu befreien. Hinter ihr wurden gerade zwei Gefangene in die Basis gebracht, die wohl ihre einzige Chance waren, Claudette jemals wieder zu sehen.  
„Nein", entgegnete Thermite ruhig, doch bestimmt: „Wir übernehmen das. Glaub mir, wir…"  
„Halt die Klappe!", rief Meg: „Ihr hattet die ganze Nacht Zeit und ihr habt einen Scheißdreck erreicht. Ich geh jetzt da rüber und prügle es aus den Arschlöchern raus!"  
„Das wirst du nicht tun", sagte Thermite. Seine Augen funkelten im Licht der Scheinwerfer, die den Platz erhellten und mit eiskalter Miene starrte er sie an.  
„Dokkaebi ist die beste auf ihrem Gebiet", fuhr er fort: „Nicht mehr lange und sie wird den Stream zurückverf…"  
„Überhaupt nichts wird sie!", rief Meg: „Der Stream ist aus."  
„Was?"  
„Sie haben ihn abgeschaltet. Oder irgendetwas hat ihn unterbrochen, keine Ahnung. Wir sind blind."  
Thermite suchte kurz nach Worten, doch die schlechten Neuigkeiten trafen ihn als Überraschung. Meg nutzte seine Verwirrung, um sich endlich zu befreien. Entschlossen wand sie sich aus seinem Griff und fuhr herum, nur um beinahe in eine Gestalt zu laufen, die direkt hinter ihr gestanden hatte.  
„Der Stream ist weg?", fragte Sally müde. Meg musterte sie für einen Augenblick. Sie sah schlimm aus, entkräftet und geschwächt. Die Krankenschwester schien sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können und ihr Kopf schwankte unheimlich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch in ihren Augen brannte immer noch der alte Stolz.  
„Ja", nickte Meg: „Wir haben nichts mehr. Außer eure beiden Bastarde, die…"  
„Ich sagte wir übernehmen das", meldete sich Thermite hinter ihr zu Wort: „Ich verspreche euch, wir kriegen alles aus ihnen raus, was wir wissen wollen. Aber es wird uns nichts nützen, wenn du jetzt rübergehst und sie umbringst, Meg."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Operator um und ging davon, Doc und seinen Soldaten zurück in die Basis folgenden. Meg schaute ihm kurz nach. Dann stampfte sie wild mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und vergrub frustriert stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos.  
„Sally", fragte Meg nach einer kurzen Pause: „Was… was machen wir jetzt?"  
Die Krankenschwester schaute auf die Basis, wo soeben die Eingangstür hinter Thermite zugefallen war. David und Max standen etwas abseits und keiner der beiden schien eine Idee zu haben. Schlussendlich schüttelte Sally den Kopf und sagte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Claudette durchhält und dein Vater schnell genug alles rauskriegt."  
Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Max.  
„Und ich glaubte wir beide sollten dem Krankensaal einen Besuch abstatten."

„Okay, ihr drei bleibt zusammen und haltet euch versteckt. Ich gehe und repariere die Generatoren. Sobald ihr einen Ausgang entdeckt, macht ihr ihn sofort auf und haut ab. Alles klar?"  
Wie auf Signal begannen Chloe und Jade zu protestieren. Die eine bestand darauf, ebenfalls Hand an die Generatoren zu legen und Claudette niemals allein zu lassen, während die andere versicherte, dass sie ohne die Kanadierin das Spiel nicht verlassen würde.  
„Entweder kommen wir beide raus, oder keine von uns"; rief Chloe: „Ich lass dich hier sicher nicht zurück. Vergiss es."  
„Chloe", murmelte Claudette und griff sanft nach dem Arm des Mädchens: „Du kannst kaum noch stehen. Bitte, halte dich geduckt und pass auf Marie auf, in Ordnung?"  
Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Jade.  
„Wenn ihr an einem Generator vorbeikommt, könnt ihr ihn ja reparieren. Aber sobald ihr das leiseste Anzeichen vom Killer bemerkt, geht ihr sofort in Deckung. Das ist wichtig!"  
„Wie viele hast du gesagt brauchen wir?", wollte Chloe wissen und Claudette antwortete: „Es sollten fünf sein. Fünf von sieben. Aber die Regeln könnten sich hier etwas geändert haben, ich weiß es nicht. Auf jeden Fall werden wir ein Signal erhalten, sobald die Ausgänge mit Strom versorgt sind."  
Chloe schaute sie mit verzweifelten Augen an. Jade und vor allem Marie schienen kurz vor einer Panikattacke zu stehen, weshalb Claudette sich beeilte, sie in das Spiel zu bringen. Sobald man sich erst in Bewegung setzte, blieb man nicht mehr stehen. Die Schwierigkeit lag im ersten Schritt.  
„Gehen wir", sagte sie und drehte sich dem blutroten Generator zu: „Diesen hier lassen wir aus. Ich bin mir sicher, der Killer wird diese Gegend als erstes absuchen."  
„Woher weiß du das alles eigentlich?", fragte Chloe und setzte sich hinter ihr in Bewegung.  
„Unwichtig", antwortete Claudette: „Ihr geht hier nach links. Schaut nicht über die Schulte rund haltet euch in den Schatten. Versuch ja nicht die Heldin zu spielen, Chloe, das funktioniert nicht."  
Sie wollte bereits protestieren, doch Claudette brachte sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick zum Schweigen.  
„Ich bitte dich, tu was ich dir sage. Und pass auf Marie auf. Ich geh hier nach rechts und wir treffen uns am Ausgang. Wenn ich nicht da bin, geht ohne mich. Ich komme schon zurecht."  
„Claude…"  
„Los. Je schneller wir ans Werk gehen, umso eher sind wir hier raus."  
Claudette schob Chloe nach links weg und setzte ihre drei Kameradinnen damit in die gewünschte Richtung in Bewegung. Sie selbst wandte sich nach rechts und betrat einen dunklen Tunnel, der sie schon nach wenigen Metern in einen kleinen Raum führte. Bis auf eine kahle, rechteckige Säule und einen halb verfaulten Holzstuhl war er vollkommen leer. Eine kurze Zeit lang hörte Claudette hinter sich noch die Schritte der drei Mädchen. Dann kehrte Stille ein und nur noch ihr eigener Atem hallte von den Wänden wieder.  
Es war kalt und weiße Wölkchen bildeten sich vor ihrem Mund, während sie geduckt durch das Labyrinth lief. An einer Biegung ging sie erneut nach rechts und suchte nach einem Generator. Ihr Herz hatte etwas fester zu schlagen begonnen, doch noch war sie sich sicher, dass es eine natürliche Reaktion ihres Körpers auf die drohende Gefahr war und keine Warnung.  
Damals in den Jagden war sie stets die schlechteste darin gewesen, Generatoren zu reparieren. Feng hatte ein Talent dafür gehabt und Jake auch, doch sie selbst war immer wieder den Kurzschlüssen und Explosionen zum Opfer gefallen, die den Killer auf ihre Position aufmerksam gemacht hatten. Sie war schon froh gewesen, wenn sie überhaupt einen Generator zum Laufen gebracht hatte. Und jetzt waren es fünf.  
Mit einem tiefen Luftzug beruhigte Claudette ihren Körper und lugte vorsichtig um eine Ecke. Ihre Gedanken schossen wild umher. Sie in halbwegs geordnete Bahnen zu lenken kostete sie einiges an mentaler Stärke, doch eines war ihr klar. Diese Puppe, oder wer auch immer hinter ihr steckte, hatte etwas mit dem Entitus zu tun. Und er war erstaunlich gut informiert.  
Niemand außer den Überlebenden, den Killern, Baker und ein paar hochrangigen FBI Agenten wusste um den genauen Ablauf der Jagden. Wenn sie hier also jemals rauskäme, würde das den Kreis der verdächtigen Personen enorm einschränken. Doch eines nach dem anderen. Zuerst galt es zu überleben.  
Mit zittrigen Beinen bog sie um eine Kurve, schlich durch eine Tür und fand sich schlussendlich in einem weitläufigen Raum wieder. Ein eisernes Tor befand sich am unteren Ende der Halle. Fest verschlossen und scheinbar undurchdringlich wurde es wie bereits das Eingangstor von einem schweren Riegel an Ort und Stelle gehalten. An der Decke hing eine einsame Glühbirne, die flackerte und flüchtiges Licht in die Ecken warf. Direkt unter ihr, auf dem harten Steinboden, stand ein Generator.  
Claudette blieb kurz stehen und schluckte nervös. Dann bewegte sie sich auf die leblose Maschine zu und ging vor den Kabeln, Zahnrädchen und Stangen in die Hocke. Nach einem kurzen Blick hatte sie bereits festgestellt, was sie wissen musste. Es war eins zu eins dasselbe Modell, dem sie schon hunderte Male im Nebel begegnet war. Eine perfekte Kopie.  
Sie schreckte herum, als sie plötzlich einen gackernden Ton hörte. Leise, kaum wahrnehmbar war er durch die Gänge gehallt und hatte sich in ihrer Ohrmuschel verfangen, wo er sich jedoch so schnell wieder verflüchtigt hatte, dass sie bereits an seiner Existenz zweifelte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn sich nur eingebildet. Vielleicht ließ ihr verzweifeltes Gehirn bereits alte Verbündete auferstehen.  
„Lisa?"  
Ihr Ruf rollte den Korridor hinab, den sie gekommen war. Scheinbar ungehört versank er in der Finsternis und wich einer unbehaglichen Stille, die wie ein schwarzes Polster aufs Gemüt drückte. Claudette spürte, wie sich ihre Atemwege abschnürten. Mit einem kontrollierten Luftholen versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen und nachdem sie für einen Moment in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatte, wandte sie sich wieder dem Generator zu.  
Dort, im vorderen Bereich des Gehäuses fehlte ein Zahnrädchen. Das wusste sie. Suchend drehte Claudette den Kopf hin und her, bevor sie es in einer der Ecken des Raumes entdeckte. Vier Schritte und ein entschlossenes Zugreifen später war sie auch schon dabei, das verrostete Bauteil zurück an seinen Platz zu setzen. Widerwillig und nur unter einigem Zerren fügte sich das Rädchen in das metallene Maschinenorchester ein.  
Wieder schreckte Claudette zurück, als ein Zischen durch den Raum schoss. Einen Moment später atmete sie wieder auf, als sie erkannte, dass es nur das erste Kolbenpaar an der Oberseite des Generators gewesen war, das sich pfeifend in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Es war ein gutes Zeichen. Es bedeutete, dass sie sich auf dem richtigen Weg befand.  
Erneut schaute sie über die Schulter in die Dunkelheit. Dann setzte sie ihre Arbeit fort. Zwischen zwei Kabeln entdeckte sie eine kleine Schraube, die fixiert werden musste. Sie hatte kein Werkzeug zur Hand und die Finger ihrer rechten Hand waren von der ätzenden Säure unbrauchbar gemacht worden. Keuchend steckte Claudette den linken Arm in die Maschine und zog die Schraube so fest sie konnte. Es war nicht viel, doch es musste reichen.  
Jetzt galt es zwei Kabel miteinander zu verbinden. Es war eigentlich keine schwere Aufgabe. Man musste nur aufpassen, nicht mit beiden Enden gleichzeitig an die metallene Außenwand des Generators zu gelangen und einen Kurzschluss zu verursachen. Dies würde einen lauten Knall produzieren und in manchen Fällen selbst mühsam erarbeiteten Fortschritt zunichtemachen.  
Claudette biss die Zähne zusammen, als sich ihre malträtierten Finger um die Kabel schlossen. Ihre Hände zitterten, doch wie eine Chirurgin konzentrierte sie sich und hielt sie mit aller Kraft ruhig. Langsam bewegte sie die beiden Enden aufeinander zu. Das Licht der Glühbirne reflektierte sich in ihren Augen. Schweiß tropfte von ihrer Stirn. Ihr Atem stockte für einen Moment.  
Dann hatte Claudette die beiden Enden erfolgreich verbunden und wich zurück, als der Generator ruckartig ansprang. Die flackernde Lampe an der Decke leuchtete mit einem Mal auf und streute weißes Licht in alle Ecken des Raumen, wo diese die Dunkelheit verjagten. Gleichzeitig löste sich der Riegel des großen metallenen Tors am anderen Ende der Halle. Kreischend schwangen die Flügel auf und öffneten einen neuen Pfad.  
Claudette fuhr herum, als sie keine Sekunde später ein Poltern hörte. Es kam direkt aus der Finsternis hinter ihr, den Weg entlang, den sie selbst vor kurzem eingeschlagen hatte. Das Echo hallte von den Wänden wieder und folgte der Kanadierin, die ohne zu zögern in die andere Richtung davonlief. Der Killer wusste, dass sie hier war. Sie hatte den Generator repariert und es hatte keinen Zweck, sich zu verstecken. Zuerst musste sie etwas Distanz zwischen sich und die Maschine bringen.  
Laute Fußschritte näherten sich, doch Claudette war längst auf und davon. Mit aufkeimender Angst, die sie jedoch noch im Stande war zu kontrollieren, flog sie flink und heimlich einen schmalen Gang entlang, hastete durch einen engen Durchgang und sauste um eine Ecke. Ihr keuchender Atem wurde nur überdeckt von ihrem pochenden Herzen. Gefangen in ihrer Brust schien es förmlich auf und ab zu hüpfen, bis Claudette sich entschied stehen zu bleiben.  
Zitternd duckte sie sich hinter ein rostiges Fass und lugte den Gang hinunter, den sie soeben entlanggelaufen war. In ihrem Rücken befanden sich drei mögliche Pfade. Sollte sie der Killer wirklich bis hier her verfolgt haben, konnte sie ihm ganz einfach aus dem Weg gehen. Es war ein Spiel, das sie nur zu gut kannte und sie wusste, dass ein kühler Kopf zwischen Sieg und Niederlage entschieden würden.  
Sie hörte ein wütendes Schnauben. Krachende Schritte nährten sich und erschrocken zog Claudette ihren Kopf ein, gerade als der Killer am unteren Ende des Ganges um die Ecke bog. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen. Wahrscheinlich drehte er gerade Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite, stumm und gierig nach seiner Beute Ausschau haltend, doch Claudette wagte es nicht hinter dem Fass hervor zu spähen. Mit einer Hand über dem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen hockte sie einfach nur da.  
Geh weiter!  
Geh einfach weiter!  
Komm nicht hier her!  
Bitte!  
Der Killer tat jedoch nichts. Für eine ganze Weile, die Claudette wie ein Jahr vorkam, stand er einfach nur da und hielt Ausschau. Sie konnte ihn atmen hören. Er war keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt. Wenn sie auch nur den leisesten Ton produzierte, würde er sie finden und umbringen. In ihrem ausgezehrten Zustand hatte sie absolut keine Hoffnung, ihm zu entwischen.  
Plötzlich machte der Killer zwei Schritte nach links und trat gewaltsam eine Kiste um. Wahrscheinlich vermutete er Claudette dort drüben zwischen den alten Containern. Das war ihre Chance.  
Geduckt schlich sie davon. Sie schaute nicht über die Schulter, sondern huschte so lautlos sie konnte auf den mittleren der drei Gänge zu, die von ihrer gegenwärtigen Position wegführten. Hinter sich konnte Claudette die Demolierung eines Metallbehälters hören, als der Killer gewaltsam nach seiner Beute suchte. Krachend traf sein Fuß gegen das dünne Eisen, während Claudette in die Dunkelheit eintauchte.  
Sie erlaubte sich einen hastigen Atemzug und rannte um eine Ecke. Dann hörte sie plötzlich den klirrenden Ton eines auf den Boden fallenden Metallfasses. War es ihm Vorbeigehen umgetreten worden?  
Claudette warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und dort an der Wand, direkt hinter ihr, konnte sie den bedrohlichen Schatten einer massigen Gestalt erkennen. Und nun wusste sie genau, vor wem sie hier davonrannte. Doch es war unmöglich.  
„Nein", keucht Claudette und panische Angst beflügelte ihre Schritte: „Nicht er"  
Wieder bog sie um eine Ecke und stolperte über einen im Weg liegenden Stuhl. Der Lärm, den sie dabei verursachte, lenkte ihren Verfolger genau in ihre Richtung und wenn sie nicht sofort ein Versteck fand, würden sich in Kürze seine gnadenlosen Hände um ihre Kehle legen. Er würde zudrücken und ihre das Leben aus den Gliedern pressen. Sie musste ihm entkommen.  
Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als ihre müden Beine unter ihr nachzugeben drohten und sie schmerzhaften mit den Knien auf den kalten Steinboden auftraf. Hinter ihr polterten Schritte durch die Dunkelheit. Rasselnde Atemzüge schnitten durch die Finsternis und mischten sich mit Claudettes verzweifeltem Keuchen zu einem hoffnungslosen Orchester des Grauens.  
Auf Händen und Füßen kroch sie weiter, unwillig ihr Ende hinzunehmen. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in den staubigen Beton und die verstümmelte Haut über ihren Armen platzte unter der Anstrengung ihrer Muskeln zu kleinen Rissen auf. Stechende Schmerzen schossen durch ihren Körper. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Es war zu Ende. Doch sie würde es nicht akzeptieren.  
Tränen der Panik tropften auf den Boden, als sie von einer grausamen Hand an der Schulter gepackt und mit einem brutalen Ruck auf den Rücken gerissen wurde. Hilflos lag sie am Boden, während über ihr die gnadenlose Gestalt des Killers aufragte. Ein Paar brennender Augen stach unter einer hämisch grinsenden Knochenmaske mit spitzen Zähnen hervor und kalter Hass troff aus seiner Stimme, als Evan MacMillan triumphierend knurrte: „Hab ich dich!"

„Und dann habe ich ihm die Zähne eingeschlagen, bevor sie ihn abtransportiert haben. Keine Ahnung, wo er jetzt ist."  
Caveira, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Krankensaals in ihrem Bett lag, zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte Feng und Jake soeben von einer ihrer Missionen gegen einen Menschenhändlerring in Ostasien erzählt und wie sie den Anführer einer Yakuzabande ausgehorcht hatte. Dabei hatte sie nicht an Details gespart und Feng war immer wieder ein kalter Schauer den Rücken gefahren.  
Jake wollte gerade etwas antworten, als plötzlich die Tür zum Krankensaal aufgestoßen wurde. Herein kamen Sally und Meg, gefolgt von David, Max und schließlich Anna, die nicht recht zu wissen schien, was sie überhaupt hier sollte. Sally sah schlimm aus, nur noch übertroffen von Max, der sich entkräftet auf eines der Betten fallen ließ. Sein Körper war übersäht mit Schnitten, Blut und Platzwunden. Offenbar hatte er sich eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit irgendjemandem geliefert.  
„Sally", rief Feng und schwang sich von Jakes Bett: „Was ist denn mit euch passiert?"  
„Max hat mit Leatherface gekämpft", antworte die Krankenschwester müde: „und ich bin mit einem Panzertransporter zusammengestoßen."  
Feng wusste zunächst nicht, was sie aus den Informationen machen sollte und schaute unschlüssig zwischen Sally und Max hin und her. Als keiner der beiden Anstalten machte, die Schilderungen zu präzisieren, fragte sie: „Leatherface?"  
„Einer der Killer, die sich noch im Nebel befunden haben", erklärte Meg und lehnte sich mit frustrierter Miene gegen eine Bettkante. Sally fügte hinzu: „Max hat ihm einen Arm abgetrennt. Team Rainbow konnte ihn anschließend gefangen nehmen."  
„Und… und wo ist er jetzt?", fragte Feng unsicher und erhielt eine Antwort von der Eingangstür herüber, wo Doc soeben den Krankensaal betreten hatte: „In OP. Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und wenn wir aus ihm rauskriegen wollen, wo wir nach den Geiseln suchen müssen, muss er uns am Leben bleiben."  
„Die Geiseln?", fragte Jake: „Sie meinen Claudette."  
„Claudette und die anderen drei", erwiderte Doc, während er zu Max hinüberging. Mit dem besorgten Blick eines Profis untersuchte er die Wunden des Hinterwäldlers und begann anschließend verschiedene Behandlungen vorzunehmen.  
„Jade und Marie sind mittlerweile auch im Livestream aufgetaucht", murmelte Meg, was Fengs Frage erübrigte. Allerdings warf es eine weitere auf.  
„Jade?", rief sie überrascht: „Philips Nichte?"  
Meg nickte.  
„Wie haben die sie…"  
„Wir wissen es nicht"  
Feng wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Jake. Als sie sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Krankensaal begeben hatte, hatte sie gehofft, dass Team Rainbow in Windeseile alles geradebiegen und sie das nächste Mal von Claudette hören würde, wenn sie gerettet wäre. Doch es war anders gekommen. Anstatt einer erfolgreichen Rettungsaktion waren nun zwei weitere Personen in das grausame Spiel entführt worden, eine davon eine weitere wohlbekannte Freundin.  
„Was ist mit Paris?", fragte Caveira von ihrer Station aus und beugte sich so weit nach oben, wie es ihre Verletzung zuließ. Doc hielt seinen Blick auf Max gesenkt, während er antwortete: „Die White Masks haben Notre Dame gesprengt."  
„WAS?"  
„Und den Eiffelturm beschädigt. Aber zum Glück steht letzterer noch."  
Caveira, offensichtlich vollkommen überwältigt von der katastrophalen Niederlage Team Rainbows, öffnete ein paar Mal ihren Mund, brachte jedoch keine Worte hervor. Meg hielt ihren Blick immer noch auf den Boden gesenkt, Anna kratzte sich verlegen hinter dem Kopf und Sally konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.  
Als Doc mit Max fertig war, ging er zu ihr herüber und legte der Krankenschwester vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen und ihr oranges Auge schoss nach rechts.  
„Legen sie sich hin", riet der französische Arzt. Sally nickte und ließ sich von dem sanften GIGN Agenten hinüber in eines der Betten bugsieren. Seufzend sank sie in die weißen Polster.  
„Wo sind eigentlich Dwight und Philip?", wollte Feng wissen. Doc machte sich nun daran, Sallys Körper nach Verletzungen abzusuchen, doch er fand so gut wie keine. Sie schien einfach nur außerordentlich müde zu sein. Meg sah derweil auf und richtete ihren Blick auf Feng.  
„Sprechen mit Six", murmelte die Athletin: „Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie beide krank vor Sorge sind."  
Feng antwortete nichts. Verdrossen ließ sie sich zurück auf die Bettkante fallen und ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit. Es war pure Angst. Angst, dass sie Claudette und Jade niemals wiedersehen würde. In ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation war das nur allzu wahrscheinlich und es gab nichts, was sie unternehmen konnten.  
Team Rainbow stand bereits in voller Mannstärke im Feld. Die Polizei, die GIGN und selbst das französische Militär hatten sie unterstützt bei dem Versuch, Paris vor einem Angriff zu verteidigen. Und sie waren kläglich gescheitert. Die White Masks hatten triumphiert. Sie hatten sich durch alle Linien durchgeschlichen, hatten Team Rainbow ausgespielt und einen Schaden angerichtet, von dem sich die Republik wohl Jahrzehnte lang nicht erholen würde.  
Und nun war selbst der Livestream unterbrochen worden, der ihr einziges Fenster zu Claudette dargestellt hatte. Wenn es ihnen bisher nicht gelungen war, die Kanadierin aufzuspüren, wie sollten sie es jetzt anstellen, wo sie absolut keine Anhaltspunkte mehr hatten?  
„Ist Nea immer noch in der Stadt?", fragte David leise. Meg nickte. Sie hatte ihren Blick wieder auf die weißen Fliesen am Boden geheftet und ihr gebrochener Geist versank in einem Meer aus Verzweiflung. Allen anderen ging es ähnlich.  
Feng spürte wie sich eine Hand um ihre Finger schloss und als sie nach unten schaute, konnte sie Jake erkennen, der ihr einen ermutigenden Blick zuwarf. Doch ihr Herz war von einer schwarzen Kralle umfasst worden und keine Berührung, keine Aufmunterung würde es befreien können. Es war aus. Wer sollte ihnen jetzt noch helfen?  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein ruckartiges Atmen und als Feng den Kopf nach rechts drehte, entdeckte sie die junge Maxine Caulfield, die kerzengerade in ihrem Bett saß, die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte und krampfhaft nach Luft schnappte. Nachdem sie mehrere Tage durchgeschlafen hatte, war sie nun endlich erwacht.


	14. Das Erwachen

**Das Erwachen**

Claudette wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, als Evan MacMillan sie mit Leichtigkeit hochhob und über die Schulter warf. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung rammte sie ihr Knie gegen seine Brust. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, sondern ging einfach seiner Wege.  
Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, doch sie würde niemals aufgeben. Sie musste sich befreien, für Chloe, für Jade und für Marie. Allein hatten sie keine Chance gegen den Fallensteller und sobald er sie fand, würde er sie in Windeseile eine nach der anderen umbringen. Er würde nicht einmal vor einem kleinen Mädchen halt machen, Claudette war sich sicher.  
Erneut wandte sie sich im Griff des Killers hin und her, warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte in blinder Panik Evans muskelbepackten Arm zur Seite zu drücken. Sie hätte genauso gut gegen einen Felsen schlagen können. Der Fallensteller ließ nicht eine Sekunde locker. Erst als sie wiederholt gegen einen der Haken trat entfuhr ihm ein wütendes Knurren, doch er unternahm keine Versuche, sie zu bändigen. Er wusste wohl, dass ihre Anstrengungen vergebens waren.  
Aber Claudette weigerte sich, ihr Ende zu akzeptieren. Sie wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte hierbleiben und weiterkämpfen. Jetzt aufzugeben würde bedeuten ihre Kameradinnen im Stich zu lassen und sie einem grausamen Schicksal auszuliefern. Sie würde nie wieder Dwight in die Arme fallen können und nie wieder mit Meg über einen Witz lachen.  
„NEIN", brüllte Claudette und hämmerte verzweifelt auf den Rücken des Fallenstellers ein. Mit gefletschten Zähnen kämpfte sie immer weiter, schrie, trat und zerrte an ihrem Peiniger. Sie würde niemals aufgeben.  
Dann legte sich plötzlich Dunkelheit über ihre Augen. Dumpfe Watte drückte auf ihre Ohren, ließ jeden Ton verstummen und selbst ihr Atem schien für einen Moment auszusetzen. Sie war blind, taub und absolut bewegungsunfähig. Um ihre Hüfte spürte sie immer noch den Arm des Fallenstellers, doch ansonsten schien die Welt verschwunden zu sein.  
Einen Augenblick später stieg ihr ein seltsamer Geruch in die Nase. Silbernes Licht drang in ihre Pupillen. So gut es von ihrer Position auf der Schulter des Fallenstellers aus ging hob Claudette den Kopf und schaute sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um.  
Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung. Um sie herum stachen unzählige Bäume aus dem Boden hervor und streckten sich einem einsamen, silbernen Mond über einem schwarzen Nachthimmel entgegen. Hier und da lag ein Fels in einer dunklen Wiese. Auf der linken Seite konnte Claudette sogar eine alte Ziegelmauer erkennen, die ohne sichtbaren Nutzen mitten in den Wald gebaut worden war.  
Das metallische Brummen der dampfdurchströmten Rohre war verschwunden. Stattdessen hatte sich nun eine seltsame Stille ausgebreitet, die hin und wieder von einem leisen Rascheln irgendwo in den Baumwipfeln unterbrochen wurde. Dann zuckte plötzlich Claudettes spitzer Schrei durch die Nacht, als der Fallensteller sie unerwartet zu Boden fallen ließ.  
Ächzend landete sie auf der weichen Erde. Unter ihren vernarbten Fingern spürte sie Steinchen, Äste und Zweige, die ihr in die Haut stachen, als ob sie ihr beweisen wollten, dass sie sich wahrhaftig an einem anderen Ort befand.  
So schnell sie konnte fuhr Claudette herum und wandte ihren Blick der aufragenden Silhouette des Fallenstellers zu, während sie in unbeholfener Verzweiflung versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Der Killer unternahm keinen Versuch sie aufzuhalten. Unter stoischem Schweigen schaute er zu, wie Claudette sich nach oben kämpfte, dabei immer weiter nach hinten stolperte und gute sechs Meter zwischen sich und ihn brachte.  
Stattdessen rammte der Fallensteller die Machete in seiner rechten Hand in einen Baumstumpf, sodass sie im trockenen Holz stecken blieb. Anschließend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Claudette wortlos an. Auf zitternden Beinen stand sie da. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter panischen Atemzügen und Schweißtropfen rannen von ihrer Stirn. Schockstarre hatte sich ihrer Glieder bemächtigt.  
Sie wollte davonrennen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Erstens war sie wie gelähmt, vor Schock und Angst und ihre Muskeln wollten ihr kaum gehorchen. Zweitens unternahm der Fallensteller gar keine Versuche, sich ihr zu nähern, sie anzugreifen, oder sie sonst irgendwie zu verletzen. Er hatte sie bis hierhergetragen und dann einfach fallengelassen. Wo war sie überhaupt?  
Claudette wagte kaum den Blick von dem Ungetüm vor sich zu nehmen und ihre Augen schossen in Sekundenschnelle nach Links und Rechts, auf der Suche nach Anhaltspunkten, Markierungen oder sonst irgendetwas. Und seltsamerweise wusste sie sofort, wo sie war. Das MacMillan Anwesen war genauso, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Die dunklen Wälder, die verfallenen Mauern und das silberne Mondlicht... Alles war wie damals vor zwei Jahren.  
„Was…", rief Claudette, nachdem sie alle ihren Mut zusammengenommen hatte: „Was geschieht hier?"  
Der Fallensteller antwortete nicht. Er starrte sie einfach nur mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an, als würde er auf sie aufpassen und sichergehen, dass sie sich nicht unerlaubt entfernte. Hinter ihm entdeckte Claudette nun eine seltsame, schwarze Nebelwolke. Wie ein Riss zog sie sich zwischen zwei Bäumen durch die Luft und schien alles rundherum zu verschlucken.  
„Sind wir im Nebel?", fragte Claudette. Ihre Stimme zitterte und ängstlich rieb sie mit der linken Hand an ihrem rechten Arm entlang. Ihre Finger fanden nichts, außer glatter, unversehrter Haut.  
„Wo denn sonst?", antwortete Evan plötzlich und seine Stimme rollte über die Lichtung wie der Donner eines apokalyptischen Gewitters.  
„Aber…", stammelte Claudette: „Warum… bist du nicht…"  
Evan machte keine Anstalten zu antworten.  
„Ich dachte...", murmelte Claudette weiter, in ihrer Angst beinahe unfähig zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden: „Ich dachte, du hasst uns."  
Evan antwortet nicht. Sein Atmen durchbrach die Windstille und pfiff lautstark zwischen den grausamen Fängen seiner Knochenmaske hervor. Die rostige Machete steckte nach wie vor in dem Baumstumpf und seine kräftigen Arme waren immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Dann hallte ein unwirkliches Zischen über die Lichtung und der Nebel hinter Evan schien zu pulsieren. Eine Gestalt erschien, gekrümmt und mit unförmigen Gliedmaßen. Humpelnd kam sie aus dem Nebel daher gewuselt, allerdings mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man ihr bei ihrer Haltung kaum zugetraut hätte. Claudette brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie erkannte, wer da zu ihnen auf die Lichtung gestoßen war.  
„Lisa?"  
Die Hexe schaute sich kurz um und warf Claudette dann ein breites Grinsen zu. Anschließend sprang sie auf den Baumstumpf, wo sie Evans Machete achtlos zur Seite stieß und sich an ihrem Platz niederließ.  
„Hallöchen", gackerte Lisa und entblößte ihre spitzen Reißzähne: „Wie ich sehe hat Lisas braver Junge dich schon wohlbehalten rausgebracht. Lisa sollte ihn loben."  
Evan ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab. Claudette hingegen, die kaum noch mit den Geschehnissen mithalten konnte, murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Chloe, Jade und an ihrer Hand Marie, die alle drei mit ängstlichen Mienen aus dem Nebel hinter Lisa getreten waren. Doch als sie Claudette entdeckten, füllten sich ihre Gesichter sofort mit neuer Hoffnung.  
„Claudette", rief Jade und wollte bereits zu ihr laufen, als sie Evans massige Gestalt entdeckte und erschrocken stehenblieb. Mit einigem Respekt zog sie Marie zur Seite, ging rechts an Lisa vorbei und legte dann die letzten Meter zu Claudette zurück.  
„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte die Kanadierin und als Jade nickte, schloss sie die beiden in eine enge Umarmung. Sie hatte sie bereits verloren geglaubt, hatte bereits angenommen sie hätte versagt und sie allein dem blutrünstigen Killer ausgeliefert. Doch dem war nicht so.  
Claudette hob den Kopf und schaute zu Chloe, die immer noch die verletzten Hände gegen ihren Bauch presste und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen gegen die Schmerzen ankämpfte. Ihr Blick haftete jedoch an dem Fallensteller. Nervös, beinahe ängstlich beobachtete sie den riesenhaften Killer, bis sie schließlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte und zusammenzuckte.  
„Keine Angst", mahnte Claudette: „Fürs erste sind wir in Sicherheit, glaube ich."  
Ihr Blick schoss kurz zu Lisa, die geduldig wartete, bis die Überlebenden sich orientiert hatten, während Chloe immer noch auf den Fallensteller starrte.  
„Was… Was sind das für Leute?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Claudette schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Wie sollte sie es erklären?  
„Das sind alte Bekannte", antwortete sie schließlich.  
„Das sind Bekannte von dir?"  
Chloe wagte nun zum ersten Mal den Blick von Evan abzuwenden und schaute Claudette entgeistert in die Augen.  
„Was… Wo sind wir überhaupt? Claudette, ich… ich versteh das alles nicht."  
Ihre Stimme war kurz davor zu brechen und die Kanadierin versuchte sie so gut es ging zu beruhigen. Dass Chloe unfassbare Schmerzen litt machte die ganze Sache natürlich nicht leichter.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung", murmelte Claudette, die selbst immer noch dabei war ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen und schaute dann zu Lisa: „Aber vielleicht kann uns da jemand auf die Sprünge helfen."  
„Hoho", gackerte Lisa sofort und zeigte erneut ihr breites Grinsen: „Lisa kann auf die Sprünge helfen, das kann sie ganz gewiss."  
„Warum sind wir im Nebel?", fragte Claudette: „Und warum ist er hier?"  
Lisa schaute hinüber zu Evan, der seinen Blick mit verschränkten Armen auf Claudette ruhen ließ.  
„Der gute Evan hilft Lisa, euch rauszubringen."  
Claudette öffnete ihren Mund, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen, doch es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Verblüffung in Worte zu fassen. Immer noch zitterten ihre Finger vom Adrenalinrausch, den sie kurz zuvor erlebt hatte und ihr Atem wollte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Das machte es schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
„Lisa, was… Was geht hier vor? Ich dachte, du wärst… ihr beide wärt…"  
„tot?", beendete die Hexe den Satz und stieß dann ein hinterhältiges Kichern aus. „Aber nein, meine Liebe, Lisa ist ganz und gar nicht tot. Und Evan auch nicht, nein, nein."  
„Das kann ich sehen", stammelte Claudette: „Aber ich versteh nicht…"  
„Lisa ist hier, um eure Ärsche zu retten", kicherte die Hexe: „Oder glaubst du etwa, ich würde dich da drin verrecken lassen? Gerade dich, meine Liebe?"  
Ihre Hand fuhr hinunter und über ihren Bauch, wo sich eine lange Narbe quer über die verschorfte Haut zog. Claudette konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie vor zwei Jahren im Haus der Fairfields der Hexe einen Verband angelegt hatte.  
Chloe war derweil ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten und hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt. Die Nacht hatte an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Nervös starrte sie in die unheimlichen Wälder um sie herum, während sie versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Die Schmerzen in ihren Fingern legten sich wie Watte über ihre Gedanken.  
Claudette war derweil einen Schritt nach vorne getreten und wollte das Gespräch gerade fortsetzen, als plötzlich ein Donnern über den Himmel rollte und sie alle erschrocken aufblickten. Im nächsten Moment sprang Lisa bereits von ihrem Baumstamm herunter. Hastig humpelte sie zu Claudette herüber und packte sie an der Hand.  
„Hör Lisa gut zu Liebes", rief sie, während Claudette plötzlich von einem schläfrigen Gefühl gepackt wurde. Was ging hier vor?  
„Die gute Maxine ist bereits aufgewacht", gackerte die Hexe und schaute Claudette eindringlich in die Augen: „Sie wird euch ebenfalls gleich aufwecken. Wenn ihr draußen seid, müsst ihr Bakers lustiges Maschinchen aktivieren, ja, ja, damit Lisa und Evan hier rauskönnen."  
„Lisa, was…", murmelte Claudette, doch im nächsten Moment hatte sie bereits das Gleichgewicht verloren. Ihre Augen fielen zu und ihre Gedanken schienen in ihrem Kopf zu ersticken, als sie von einer unendlichen Dunkelheit umschlungen wurde.

Maxine Caulfield schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Ruckartig fuhr sie nach oben und versuchte ihre Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen, wobei sie kläglich scheiterte und wohl seitlich auf den Boden gestolpert wäre, hätte Meg, die ihr am nächsten stand, sie nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen.  
Doc schaute überrascht auf und als er entdeckte, was geschehen war, unterbrach er umgehend seine Arbeit an Sally, um herüber zu der frisch Erwachten zu eilen. Mit sanfter Gewalt packte er sie an den Schultern und bugsierte sie zurück auf das Bett. Doch Maxine wehrte sich.  
„Hey, hey", rief der Arzt: „Bitte, legen sie sich hin. Sie müssen sich…"  
„Wo bin ich?"  
Maxine schaute sich orientierungslos um. Ihr Blick glitt zuerst über Meg hinüber zu Sally, dann auf Max und schließlich zu Anna. Seltsamerweise schien sie keiner der Killer sonderlich zu überraschen. Mit Verwirrung in den Augen versuchte sie ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden und sich aus Docs Umklammerung zu lösen.  
„Bitte, legen sie sich hin", sagte Doc nun nachdrücklicher, doch Maxine drückte ihn beständig von sich weg und murmelte: „Ich kenne diesen Raum."  
Feng und Meg tauschten an ihr vorbei einen Blick aus und die kleine Asiatin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Maxine war bereits vor ihrer Einlieferung hier bewusstlos gewesen. Sie sollte eigentlich keinen Schimmer haben, wo sie sich befand.  
„Bitte, bleiben sie liegen", bat Doc, doch Maxine riss sich nun endgültig von ihm los und taumelte hinaus in den Gang zwischen den beiden Bettenreihen. Meg musste einen Schritt zur Seite treten, um nicht angerempelt zu werden.  
„CHLOE!", rief Maxine und drehte sich einmal um die eigenen Achse. Dann drückte sie eine Hand gegen den Schädel, offenbar im Versuch sich an etwas zu erinnern. Schließlich erstarrte sie und drehte den Kopf nach rechts. Ihr Blick schoss geradewegs auf die gelbe, mit Warnhinweisen versehene Tür am Kopfende des Raumes. Mit leiser Stimme murmelte sie etwas Unverständliches.  
„Miss Caulfield", sagte Doc energisch und trat zu ihr hin, doch sie stieß ihn abermals von sich weg und rief: „Haben sie nicht gehört? White Masks! Dort!"  
Mit zitterndem Finger zeigte Maxine auf die gelbe Tür. Aller Augen folgten der Richtung, gepackt von einem kurzen Schrecken, der jedoch bald verebbte.  
„Sie stehen unter Schock", bemühte sich Doc: „Bitte tun sie was ich sage und legen sie sich hin. Sie sind in Sicherheit hier. Wir…"  
„Ich steh nicht unter Schock", erwiderte Maxine, die langsam die Orientierung zurückerlangte. Seltsamerweise sah sie wirklich nicht so aus, als sei sie sonderlich verängstigt oder nervös. Viel mehr schien sie genau zu wissen, wo sie sich befand und mit wem sie sprach. Lautstark erklärte sie Doc: „Hören sie mir zu. Zwei White Masks mit Sturmgewehren und einer ganzen Menge Sprengstoff sind genau da drin. Hinter dieser gelben Tür!"  
„Miss Caulfield…", sagte Doc überrascht: „Was reden sie denn da?"  
„Sie müssen mir glauben", fuhr Maxine ihn hysterisch an: „Sie sind genau da drin, hinter dieser Tür. Und die anderen sind auch da. Claudette, Chloe, Jade und Marie."  
Sally hatte sich mittlerweile wieder von ihrem Lager erhoben und war hinter Doc in Position gegangen. Nun legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und als er den Kopf drehte, nickte sie auf die gelbe Tür.  
„Was ist das für ein Raum?"  
Doc schaute sie kurz an und antwortete dann: „Ein Labor zur Neutralisierung chemischer Waffen, oder zur Behandlung von durch diese verursachten Verletzungen. Jeder Zutritt ist strengstens verboten, außer für hochrangiges, medizinisches Personal."  
Sally nickte und schaute dann zu Maxine.  
„Wie kommen sie darauf, dass sich White Masks hinter dieser Tür befinden?"  
„Ich weiß es einfach, Erklärungen kommen später. Bitte, sie müssen mir glauben und sofort diese Tür öffnen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, Sally."  
Als Maxine ihren Namen aussprach, zog die Krankenschwester verblüfft die Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie war sich sicher, dem Mädchen noch nie zuvor begegnet zu sein und dennoch kannte sie ihren Namen.  
Sally tauschte einen Blick mit Doc aus. Mittlerweile hatten sich Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn gebildet und es war offensichtlich, dass er das Vertrauen in die Integrität der Basis für den Moment verloren hatte. Die White Masks hatten diese Nacht so viele unglaubliche Manöver ausgeführt, dass er ihnen mittlerweile alles zutraute.  
Schweigend zog Doc mit der einen Hand eine Keycard aus seiner Brusttasche, während er mit der anderen nach seiner Pistole griff. Absolute Konzentration füllte den Körper des Soldaten. Seine Glieder spannten sich an. Die Augen des Franzosen hefteten sich auf die gelbe Flügeltür, als er flankiert von Sally und gefolgt von Anna und Max auf den Durchgang zumarschierte. Selbst Caveira versuchte aufzustehen, doch ihre Wunde ließ es nicht zu. Einen leisen Fluch knurrend fiel sie zurück in ihre Kissen.  
Ohne es wirklich zu steuern griff Feng wieder nach Jakes Hand. David bewegte sich ein paar Meter nach vorne und stellte sich instinktiv hinter Meg, bereit einzuschreiten, sollte sie aus irgendeinem Grund seinen Schutz benötigen.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte Doc die Tür erreicht. Er drehte kurz den Kopf und schaute zu Sally, die durchatmete und anschließend nickte. Eilig trat er an die Tür, hob die Keycard und ließ sie geschwind durch das an der Wand angebrachte Lesegerät fahren. Ein elektronischer Ton stach ihnen in die Ohren, woraufhin sich die beiden Flügel der Tür entsicherten und automatisch nach innen aufschwangen.  
Sofort drängte Doc nach vorne, nun beide Hände um den Griff seiner Pistole gelegt und die Waffe direkt in das Halbdunkel hinter den Türen gerichtet. Ohne zu zögern schob Max Sally zur Seite und folgte dem Soldaten in den Raum. Mit einem Knurren musterte er die Umgebung.  
Es handelte sich um ein erstklassig ausgestattetes Labor. Überall standen Tische, vollgestellt mit Apparaten und umgeben von an die Wände geschobenen Schränken, manche mit Glastüren, andere mit Vorhängeschlössern und Alarmanlagen. Neonröhren an der Decke erhellten die Szenerie. Auf der linken Seite stand ein großer, mit allen möglichen Warnschildern markierter Sicherheitsschrank und auf der Rechten ging es in einen zweiten, etwas kleineren Saal.  
Gerade als Doc und Max den ersten Raum betreten hatten, war eine Person durch die Tür auf der rechten Seite gekommen. Der Mann trug ungewaschene Jeans, eine olivgrüne Jacke und schwarze Stiefel. An seinem Gürtel baumelte eine weiße Maske, die er in einer Kampfsituation wohl vor seinem Gesicht fixiert hätte. Dieses wurde von einem unsauberen Dreitagebart geziert, zusammen mit einer markanten Nase und buschigen Augenbrauen.  
Eine Mischung aus Verblüffung und Schreck stahl sich in seine Augen, als der White Mask die Eindringlinge erblickte. Sie hatten ihn wohl überrascht. Er musste weder mit Besuch gerechnet noch etwas von den Geschehnissen vor der gelben Tür mitbekommen haben. Nun stand er in Schockstarre da, während Doc blitzschnell die Waffe auf ihn richtete und rief: „HÄNDE HINTER DEN KOPF UND AUF DEN BODEN!"  
Max ließ ein erneutes Knurren hören und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Drohend hob er den Hammer. Sein entstellter Körper war immer noch von Sawyers Blut überströmt und mit gefletschten Zähnen gab er einen wahrhaft terrorisierenden Anblick ab. Sally bewegte sich hinter ihm ein Stück in die Flanke des erstarrten White Mask, während Doc brüllte: „SOFORT!"  
Doch kaum hatte er den Befehl von sich gegeben, kam Leben in den Terroristen. Blitzartig schoss seine Hand in seine Jacke und griff nach der Pistole, die zweifellos unter dem Stoff versteckt war. Er wollte sich wehren und wäre er nur Max gegenübergestanden, hätte er womöglich genug Zeit gehabt, um seine Waffe zu ziehen. Doch Doc hatte ihn bereits im Visier.  
Zwei Schüsse krachten durch den Raum. Einer traf ihn in die Brust, der zweite direkt in den Kopf und von der schieren Wucht der Kugeln nach hinten geschleudert, prallte der Terrorist geradewegs gegen den Türrahmen. Blut spritzte über die Wand. Dann fiel sein toter Körper zu Boden.  
„Los!", rief Doc, doch Max war bereits am Vorrücken. Er hatte seinen Hammer nun mit beiden Händen umfasst und in scheinbar blinde Rage versetzt, stürmte er durch die Tür in den zweiten Saal, achtlos umherstehende Stühle zur Seite fegend. Sein Blick war zuerst nach vorne gerichtet. Dann schaute er nach links.  
In der nächsten Sekunde wurde er bereits schwer am Kopf getroffen. Sally erkannte einen von zwei Händen geführten Schraubenschlüssel. Maxine Caulfield hatte vorhin von zwei White Masks gesprochen. Das musste der zweite sein, der sich in einen Hinterhalt begeben hatte, um dem ersten Feind, der durch die Tür kam, ein schweres Eisenwerkzeug über den Schädel zu ziehen. Doch er hatte nicht mit Max gerechnet.  
Knurrend taumelte der Hinterwäldler ein Stück nach vorne. Doch er knickte nicht eine Sekunde ein, sondern fuhr sofort herum, wobei er sich zu seiner vollen, einschüchternden Größe aufrichtete. Seine Augen fixierten sich voller Hass auf den maskierten Mann, der erneut nach ihm schlug. Dieses Mal traf er nur den rechten Unterarm des Killers. Max spürte es kaum.  
Brüllend hob er den Hammer und ging auf den White Mask los. Doch der brutal geführte Streich ging daneben, als der Mann panisch nach hinten hechtete und in eine Reihe gläserner Laborgegenstände krachte. Verzweifelt rannte der Terrorist davon.  
Sein Weg führte um einen massiven Metalltisch herum, den er als Hindernis zwischen sich und Max brachte. Doch er schenkte seinem Verfolger keine Beachtung. Stattdessen war sein Blick auf ein schwarzes Sturmgewehr gerichtet, das gegen einen nebenanstehenden Sessel gelehnt war. Grabeskälte zuckte durch Sallys Glieder, als sie sah, wie der White Mask nach der Waffe griff. Max war immer noch einen Augenblick zu weit entfernt. Doc hatte gerade so noch kein freies Schussfeld.  
Ein sausendes Pfeifen zischte haarscharf am Ohr der Krankenschwester vorbei und instinktiv zog sie den Kopf ein. Doch die Wurfaxt war nicht für sie bestimmt gewesen. Anna hatte auf den Terroristen gezielt und gerade als sich seine Finger um den Lauf des Gewehrs geschlossen hatten, spaltete sich sein Schädel knackend in zwei Teile. Eine rote Fontäne ergoss sich über den Boden. Mit zuckenden Gliedern fiel der Mann hinten über. Die letzten Signale seines Gehirns ließen ihn noch halb aufstehen. Dann ging er gurgelnd zu Boden. Er hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit gehabt, um zu schreien.  
„Tango am Boden", rief Doc und lief mit erhobener Waffe in den Raum. Angespannt stellte er sich neben Max und deckte den Hinterwäldler, der sich grunzend den Kopf rieb. Die Augen des Franzosen schossen in alle Richtungen. Sally schaute kurz zu Anna, bevor sie sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte und in den zweiten Raum hinüberlief.  
„Sicher", rief Doc, als sie neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Sallys Blick wanderte sofort durch den Raum und versuchte zu erkennen, was geschehen war. Die Leiche des White Mask lag zuckend am Boden. Etwas entfernt davon, in der Mitte der Halle befand sich eine Janusmaschine, die über mehrere Kabel mit so etwas wie einer Verteilerstation gekoppelt war, die ihrerseits Kabel in einen abgetrennten, gelb markierten Quarantänebereich aussandte. Daneben stand ein Haufen schwarzer Päckchen, von denen jedes einzelne mit einem rot blinkenden Lämpchen versehen war.  
„Sprengstoff", knurrte Doc: „Verdammt, sie hatte recht."  
Dann ging er an Sally vorbei und marschierte geradewegs auf die gelb markierte Quarantänestation zu. Seine Waffe richtete sich auf den schmalen Spalt, der ihm den Eintritt ermöglichen würde und wenig später zog er ruckartig den Stoff zur Seite. Ein französisches Schimpfwort entsprang seinen Lippen. Dann sicherte er seine Pistole, steckte sie in den Holster und verschwand eilig hinter dem Vorhang.  
Sally verlor keine Sekunde und rannte nach vorne. Anna und Max waren direkt hinter ihr und die beiden erlebten dieselbe Überraschung wie die Krankenschwester selbst, als sie in den abgetrennten Bereich traten und ihre Blicke auf die vier, nebeneinander aufgestellten Betten fielen.  
„Claudette!", rief Sally und rannte zur ersten Station. Sie ging sofort in die Knie und legte eine Hand an die Stirn der Kanadierin. Dann fühlte sie ihren Puls. Nach einem Augenblick atmete sie erleichtert auf.  
„Sie lebt", murmelte Sally und schaute zu Doc. Dieser nickte und ließ den Blick seinerseits über die anderen drei Personen wandern.  
„Marie", murmelte Anna und ging an Sally vorbei zum zweiten Bett. Dann zeigte sie auf das dritte und rief: „Jade"  
Ratlos drehte sie sich zu Sally um. Offenbar war sie sich unsicher, ob sie eine der Personen berühren sollte. Im hintersten und letzten Bett lag ein blauhaariges Mädchen, das die Krankenschwester nicht kannte.  
„Das ist Chloe Price", murmelte Doc und ging zu ihr hinüber: „die, die zusammen mit Claudette Morel entführt wurde."  
Er schaute zu Sally.  
„Wie zur Hölle sind die hier hereingekommen?"  
Die Krankenschwester schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging, doch offenbar hatten sich die vermissten Personen die ganze Zeit über auf der Basis Team Rainbows befunden. Zusammen mit zwei White Masks, die irgendwie hier hereingelangt waren.  
Es war eine zutiefst verstörende Situation und Sally wusste nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Spätestens seit dem Vorfall in Notre Dame war ihr Vertrauen in die französischen Sicherheitskräfte beständig gesunken und allem Anschein nach waren sie noch stärker infiltriert, als bisher angenommen. Doch im Moment dominierte etwas anderes ihre Gedanken.  
„Sie sind am Leben", wiederholte Sally: „Aber sie… Sie scheinen bewusstlos zu sein."  
„Genau wie Caulfield", antwortete Doc und beugte sich über Marie. Seine Finger fuhren an der Schläfe des Mädchens entlang: „Aber ich glaube sie sind wohlauf."  
Er rüttelte sanft an den Schultern des kleinen Mädchens, doch sie regte sich nicht. Selbst heftigeren Aufweckungsversuchen hielt sie stand und schlief weiter, als wäre es tiefste Nacht.  
„Wir brauchen Adrenalin", sagte jemand und alle vier fuhren sie herum. Hinter ihnen im Spalt durch den gelben Vorhang stand Maxine Caulfield. Sie schwankte ein wenig und hatte eine Hand an den Kopf gelegt, doch ihr Blick blieb ungebrochen.  
„Adrenalin", sagte sie erneut: „Eine Spritze voll. Das wird sie aufwecken."  
Doc und Sally tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus. Maxine hatte bereits richtig gelegen, als sie ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sich zwei White Masks mitsamt all den vermissten Personen innerhalb der Basis befanden. Woher sie es gewusst hatte, das war ihnen ein Rätsel. Doch sie hatte richtig gelegen. Vermutlich verhielt es sich mit dem Adrenalin ähnlich.  
Doc nickte grimmig und eilte an ihr vorbei, hinaus aus der Quarantänestation zurück in den Krankensaal. Dabei passierte er Meg, Feng und David, die Maxine neugierig gefolgt waren und nun hinter ihr in den abgetrennten Bereich traten.  
Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr Feng, als sie Claudette erblickte und Meg rannte sofort zu ihr hinüber. Eilig griff sie nach ihrer vollkommen heilen Hand und beugte sich über ihr ruhendes Antlitz. Es sah aus, würde sie in angenehmen Träumen schlummern. Doch Claudette war gerade eben gefoltert worden. Auf einer Liveübertragung noch dazu. Und nun lag sie plötzlich hier auf einer Krankenstation und schlief friedlich vor sich hin? Das war unmöglich!  
„Was ist mit ihr los?", fragte Meg und schaute zu Sally. Tränen bildeten sich bereits in ihren Augen. „Ist sie tot?"  
„Nein", beeilte sich Sally zu antworten und kniete sich zu Meg hinunter: „Nein, Gott sei Dank nicht, nein. Sie schläft nur."  
Erleichterung erhellte Megs Gesicht und zitternd klammerte sie sich and der Bettkante fest, während sich ihre Augen wieder auf Claudette richteten.  
„Ihr wollt mich wohl verarschen", knurrte David und blickte die Betten hinab. Sein Mund öffnete sich ein paar Mal, doch die Verblüffung raubte ihm die Worte von der Zunge. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und schaute zu Sally.  
„Wie?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Sally: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es ist mir auch egal. Wir haben Claudette und wir haben Jade. Das ist alles, was jetzt zählt."  
„Warum schlafen sie?", fragte Feng mit zitternder Unterlippe. Sie schien den Schock kaum zu verkraften und konnte den Blick nicht von Claudettes geschlossenen Augen losreisen. Sally wusste ihr nicht zu antworten.  
„Wir müssen sie aufwecken", rief Meg energisch: „Wir müssen…"  
„Das geht nicht", fiel ihr Maxine ins Wort und hustete einmal kräftig. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte: „Freddy hält sie gefangen."  
„Freddy?"  
Meg schaute verwirrt auf, doch bevor sie eine Antwort erhielt, kam Doc zurück in den Raum gestürzt und drückte sie unsanft zur Seite. In der einen Hand hielt er einen kleinen Plastikbehälter, in der anderen vier gläserne, filigrane Spritzen. Eilig hielt er sie Sally entgegen.  
„Hier", sagte Doc und reichte ihr die Spritzen. Dann öffnete er den Verschluss des Plastikfläschchens und nahm anschließend wieder eine entgegen. Meg schaute ihm wortlos zu. Ihre Hand hielt immer noch die von Claudette umschlossen und jetzt, wo sie sich vom anfänglichen Schock erholt hatte, konnte sie den Puls ihrer Freundin erfühlen.  
Claudette lebte. Sie war hier in der Basis von Team Rainbow, äußerlich vollkommen gesund und unversehrt. Zumindest erweckte sie den Anschein. Doch Meg hatte noch immer tierische Angst um sie. Es kümmerte sie nicht, wie Claudette hierhergekommen war. Sie wollte einzig und allein, dass sie erwachte und ihr selbst sagen konnte, dass es ihr gut ging.  
Sorgsam steckte Doc die Spritze in die Öffnung des Plastikbehälters und sog sie langsam mit Adrenalin voll. Die Flüssigkeit war vollkommen durchsichtig, beinahe wie Wasser. Meg hoffte inständig, dass es die versprochene Wirkung erzielen würde.  
„Durch die Brust direkt ins Herz", sagte Doc und reichte ihr die gefüllt Spritze. Anschließend nahm er von Sally eine weitere der Leeren entgegen und begann die Prozedur von neuem. Megs Finger hatten sich zitternd um das zerbrechliche Glas der Spritze geschlossen. Ihr Blick hing kurz an dem Adrenalin. Dann wanderte er zu Claudettes friedlich schlummerndem Gesicht.

Völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten fiel Claudette hintenüber. Sie stürzte direkt auf den Boden zu, doch seltsamerweise traf sie nie auf. Stattdessen umfing sie Dunkelheit. Eine schwarze Decke legte sich über ihre Augen, ihre Gehörsinn schien sie verlassen zu haben und das letzte was sie vernahm, war Lisas entferntes Kichern.  
Dann schreckte sie mit einem Mal hoch. Frische Energie strömte durch ihre Glieder und blendende Klarheit flutete ihren Kopf. Ihr Atem stockte für einen Moment. Verzweifelt schnappte sie nach Luft. Ihr Herz fing wild an zu schlagen, ihre Sinne schienen plötzlich auf doppelte Leistung geschraubt worden zu sein und die Schwerkraft setzte wieder ein. Kerzengerade saß sie in einem weichen Bett, als ihr plötzlich jemand um den Hals fiel.  
„CLAUDETTE!"  
Sie erkannte einen roten Haarschopf. Im Licht von Neonröhren entdeckte sie zahlreiche Gesichter, die sie allesamt neugierig anblickten. Schließlich blieb ihr die Luft weg, als sich der Griff um ihren Hals verstärkte.  
„Lass etwas locker, Meg, du erwürgst sie ja."  
War das Sally?  
„Sofort löste sich die Umarmung und vor ihr tauchte das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens auf. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, doch gleichzeitig strahlte sie in unendlicher Freude und Erleichterung.  
„Meg?", fragte Claudette überrascht und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Irgendetwas stimme nicht mit ihr. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihr Herz knatterte unter ihrer Brust wie ein Maschinengewehr. Ihre Hände suchten unbeholfen nach etwas an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, während eine einzige Frage durch ihren Kopf schoss.  
„Wo bin… wo bin ich?"  
„In Sicherheit", antwortete Meg und packte sie an den Schultern. Langsam realisierte Claudette, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf dem MacMillan Anwesen befand. Sie war irgendwo anders. Es sah beinahe so aus, wie das Chemielabor in ihrer alten Universität. Und wo war überhaupt Lisa?  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Claudette und richtete sich auf. Ungeschickt klammerte sie sich an Megs Arme und schaute sich um. Da drüben war wirklich Sally. Und hinter ihr standen Max und Anna. Feng war auch da. Und David.  
„Keine Sorge", murmelte Meg und zog wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: „Wir haben dir Adrenalin gespritzt, damit du aufwachst. Das schüttelt dich jetzt etwas durch, aber danach bist du wieder in Ordnung."  
Wieder zog sie Claudette in eine Umarmung, unfähig ihrer Erleichterung Einhalt zu gebieten. Mit einem Mal war die gesamte Last der letzten Tage von ihren Schultern gefallen.  
„AAAAHHHH"  
„Chloe"  
„FUCK!"  
„CHLOE!"  
„Wa… Max?"  
Ein metallisches Scheppern ertönte und Claudette schaute erschrocken nach rechts. Dort drüben war Chloe, die gerade dabei war aus ihrem Bett zu fallen. Ihre blauen Haare wirbelten durch die Luft, als sie unbeholfen dem Boden entgegensauste und von Maxine erst in letzter Sekunde aufgefangen wurde.  
„Max, was zur Hölle", rief Chloe und kam zitternd auf die Beine. Ihr Atem ging wie eine Dampfmaschine und ähnlich wie Claudette schien sie unter Strom zu stehen. Aber Meg hatte ja gesagt, dass man ihnen Adrenalin gegeben hatte.  
„Beruhige dich", sagte Maxine und legte Chloe behutsam eine Hand auf den Arm. Mit der anderen fasse sie nach ihrer Schulter und drückte sie sanft zurück auf die Bettkante, wo Chloe sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinsetzte. „Du bist in Sicherheit. Hörst du mich? Er kann dir nicht mehr wehtun. Du bist wach."  
„Wach?", fragte Chloe. Ihre Zähne klapperten und sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, als wäre ihr bitterkalt. „Ich bin wach? Wie… wach?"  
Dann schien sie plötzlich innezuhalten.  
„Wo ist Claudette?", rief Chloe und schaute sich um.  
„Hier", antwortete die Kanadierin. Sie hatte langsam die Orientierung wiedergefunden und realisiert, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Gefahr befand. Meg war hier. Sally war hier. Sie waren gerettet worden. Chloe schaute sie für einen Moment entgeistert an. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Maxine.  
„Wo bin ich?"  
„Paris", antwortete Maxine: „In der Basis von Team Rainbow."  
„Paris… warte… wir sind doch zusammen… Max?"  
Je länger sie wach war, umso weniger schien Chloe wirklich zu verstehen. Sie schaute verwirrt umher, bis ihr Blick schließlich auf dem Hinterwäldler landete und sie sich mit einem wilden Aufschrei wieder erhob. Beinahe wäre sie hinten übers Bett gefallen, hätte Maxine sie nicht eilig festgehalten.  
„Ganz ruhig", sagte sie: „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Er ist auf unserer Seite."  
„Bist du sicher?"  
„Ja"  
Maxine zwang Chloes Blick wieder auf sich, indem sie ihren Kopf packte und nach vorne drehte. Für einen Moment lang verharrten die beiden. Dann fielen sie in eine feste Umarmung.  
„Ich sage Six Bescheid", rief Doc und wandte sich um. Im Laufschritt verließ er den Raum und schon bald verhallte das Echo seiner Schritte in der Ferne. Sally kümmerte sich derweil um Jade, die als letzte aufgewacht war, während Anna Marie aus dem Bett hob. Das kleine Mädchen stand unter Schock und brachte kein Wort hervor. Weinend presste sie das Gesicht gegen Annas Schulter. Doch sie war in Sicherheit.  
„Wie habt ihr uns gerettet?", fragte Claudette und schaute wieder nach vorne zu Meg: „Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."  
„Um ehrlich zu sein", antwortete Meg: „habe ich keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Aber du bist wieder da. Das ist alles, was zählt. Alles andere ist unwichtig."  
„Unwichtig", wiederholte Claudette murmelnd. Einen Augenblick später wurde sie von Feng in die Arme geschlossen und schließlich von Max, der sie unbeholfen umfasste. Dabei ging er so ungestüm vor, dass er ihr beinahe die gesamte Luft aus den Lungen drückte, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Nirgends war sie so sicher, wie hier zwischen ihren Freunden. Dann brach eine Erinnerung in ihren Kopf.  
„Warte", rief Claudette und packte Meg am Arm. Die Athletin schaute sie überrascht an.  
„Was ist los?"  
„Ich muss euch etwas sagen. Etwas Wichtiges."  
Claudette blickte zu Sally, die sofort herüberkam und sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. Erschöpfung zeichnete ihr Gesicht, doch sie hörte aufmerksam zu, als Claudette weitersprach.  
„Ich glaube… nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden im Nebel war. In der Nähe des MacMillan Anwesens. Und Lisa war auch da. Sie lebt."  
Sally nickte. Sie wusste dies bereits, doch sie wollte Claudette nicht unterbrechen. Am besten gab sie sofort alle ihre Informationen weiter, solange die Erinnerungen noch frisch waren.  
„Ich habe den Fallensteller gesehen, Meg. Ihr habt ihn vor zwei Jahren nicht getötet. Und er hat uns geholfen zu entkommen."  
„Was?" fragte Sally nun doch überrascht: „Evan? Aber wie…"  
„Und Lisa hat mir gesagt, ich soll eine Maschine aktivieren. Bakers Maschine."  
„Eine Janusmaschine?"  
Sally schaute Claudette fragend an, die nur unsicher mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie wusste natürlich nicht, was eine Janusmaschine war. Glücklicherweise befand sich eine genau hier in diesem Labor. Die White Masks mussten sie wohl hergeschafft haben. Sally schaute über die Schulter zurück in den anderen Raum, bevor sie mit einem Ruck aufstand.  
„Lass mich mal durch"  
Eilig schob sie David zur Seite und verließ die Quarantänestation. Wenn Lisa Claudette angewiesen hatte, eine Janusmaschine zu aktivieren, dann musste es einen Grund dafür geben. Vielleicht wollte sie eine Brücke in den Nebel öffnen, sodass sie fliehen konnte. Sally wusste es nicht. Aber sie musste es versuchen, bevor Six hier auftauchte und ihr womöglich die Kontrolle über die Situation entriss.  
Während Sally durch den Vorhang nach draußen trat, schwang Claudette ihre Beine vom Bett und stand vorsichtig auf. Das Adrenalin ließ sie immer noch am ganzen Körper schlottern, doch Meg stützte sie, bis sie schließlich auf eigenen Füßen stand. Es fühlte sich also so seltsam an, so unwirklich. War sie wirklich entkommen?  
„Wir sollten weg von hier", murmelte David: „Da draußen liegt ein ganzer Haufen Sprengstoff."  
„Du hast recht", antwortete Meg und zog den Vorhang zur Seite. Dabei gab sie den Blick auf die Leiche des White Mask frei, die mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu zucken. Claudette zögerte kurz und schaute Meg fragend an. Erst als diese nickte, ging sie weiter. Anna folgte ihr, mit Marie auf dem Arm und flankiert von Feng, die sich um Jade kümmerte. Als Letzte kamen Chloe und Maxine.  
„Bringen wir sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum", murmelte Meg David zu, der ihr brummend zustimmte und die Führung übernahm. Er machte einen kleinen Bogen um den Toten und ging nach draußen in das größere Labor.  
Sally hatte sich derweil an der Janusmaschine hingekniet. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie man so ein Gerät bediente und ob es überhaupt funktionstüchtig war. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es wirklich das war, was Lisa gemeint hatte, wenn sie von Bakers Maschine gesprochen hatte. Doch um was sollte es sich sonst handeln?  
Zögerlich legte Sally eine Hand auf die glatte Oberfläche der silbernen Kugel. Sie spürte ein leichtes Vibrieren als ihre Finger das Metall berührten, die Maschine musste also bereits am Laufen sein. Die White Masks hatten sie sicherlich nicht einfach so hier postiert oder ein defektes Gerät für ihre Pläne verwendet. Sally wusste nur nicht, was sie nun machen sollte.  
Hinter ihr bewegte sich derweil eine Kolonne bestehend aus Überlebenden und Killern durch das Labor auf die Ausgangstür zu. Angeführt wurden sie von David, das Schlusslicht bildete Maxine mit Chloe und mitten drin ragte Max in die Höhe, der fragend stehenblieb, als er Sally entdeckte.  
Die Krankenschwester hatte mittlerweile festgestellt, dass die Kugel immer heftiger vibrierte, je mehr ihrer bloßen Haut in Kontakt mit ihr kam. Eine Fingerspitze verursachte kaum eine Reaktion, doch die gesamte Handfläche rief bereits ein tiefes Surren hervor. Irgendetwas tat sich.  
Nervös legte Sally nun auch die andere Hand auf die Kugel. Die Vibrationen unter ihren Fingern wurden immer stärker und sie konnte spüren, wie sich die glatte Oberfläche langsam erwärmte. Gleichzeitig begann die Maschine ein seltsames, blaues Licht auszustrahlen, bevor es plötzlich dunkel wurde und sich ein undurchdringlicher Nebel zwischen den drei Beinen bildete. Er schien von der Kugel zu kommen, die ihn wie ein Brunnen in den Raum ausschüttete.  
„Raus hier", kommandierte Sally und wandte sich um. Die Anweisung war jedoch vollkommen unnötig gewesen, da niemand allen Ernstes vorgehabt hatte in dem Labor zu bleiben. Eilig verließen sie die Halle und fanden sich im Krankensaal wieder, wo David Jake aufgeholfen hatte und ihn stützte. Wankend humpelten die beiden zum Ausgang, gefolgt von Caveira, die sich selbst auf die Beine gekämpft hatte.  
Sally drehte sich um. Nervös schaute sie auf die gelbe Tür, die bereits vollständig mit schwarzem Nebel ausgefüllt war und wie ein Portal in eine andere Realität aussah. Max knurrte neben ihr. Anna setzte Marie auf den Boden und schickte sie hinüber zu Chloe. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Axt. Sie alle kannten diesen Nebel, sie alle hatten Erinnerungen an ihn und sie alle wussten, dass er ihnen nichts Gutes wollte.  
„Hat Lisa sonst noch etwas gesagt?", fragte Sally und drehte sich zu Claudette, nachdem ein Weile lang nichts geschehen war. Claudette schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Bakers Maschine, das war´s."  
„Irgendetwas scheint ja passiert zu sein", warf Meg ein. Sie hatte sich schützend vor Claudette gestellt. All die Zeit hatte sie zusehen müssen, wie sie gefoltert wurde. Wenn jetzt etwas passierte, sollte es sie zuerst treffen.  
Sally nickte. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Nebel zu und überlegte, ob sie vielleicht in die dunklen Schwaden hineingehen sollte. Vielleicht sollte sie nachsehen, wohin die Janusmaschine ein Portal geöffnet hatte. Wenn es überhaupt ein Portal war. Doch sie war vollkommen erschöpft und sie bezweifelte, in einem Ernstfall lange durchalten zu können.  
Max schien ähnlich zu denken, denn er machte einen Schritt auf den schwarzen Nebel zu. Sally wollte ihn bereits zurückhalten, doch das war gar nicht mehr nötig, als plötzlich eine große Gestalt auftauchte und der Hinterwäldler wieder knurrend nach hinten wich. Auf alles vorbereitet hob er seinen Hammer und Anna duckte sich in eine Kampfhaltung. Sally blieb aufmerksam stehen, ihr oranges Auge auf die schwarze Figur gerichtet.  
Sie war groß, hatte breite Schultern und einen seltsam geformten Kopf. Hinter all den dunklen Schwaden und Nebelfetzen war sie kaum zu erkennen, doch sie bewegte sich langsam vorwärts. Schlussendlich brach sie durch die Nebelwand und präsentierte sich in voller Größe den versammelten Killern und Überlebenden.  
Feng wich einen Schritt zurück. Auch Meg und David zogen ihre Schützlinge etwas nach hinten. Anna stieß ein lautes Knurren aus und Max wollte bereits nach vorne stürmen, wurde jedoch von Sally zurückgehalten. Eilig versperrte sie ihm den Weg mit ihrem Arm, ohne den Blick von der hochaufragenden Gestalt zu wenden.  
„Evan", sagte sie misstrauisch.  
„Sally", erwiderte der Fallensteller und senkte seinen Blick auf die Krankenschwester, die etwa halb so groß war, wie er selbst. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte er ihr den Brustkorb zertrümmert und sie an einer Tischplatte bewusstlos geschlagen. Danach hatte er beinahe Anna umgebracht, bevor ihm Nea schließlich eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt hatte.  
Die Jägerin stand links hinter Sally und knurrte ununterbrochen, wobei sie ihre Zähne fletschte und ihre Axt in Bereitschaft hielt. Evan hingegen gab sich gelassen. Die Arme locker an der Seite herabhängend, stand er einfach nur da, eine Machete in der rechten Hand und ließ den Blick über die Gruppe wandern. Niemand sagte etwas. Alle warteten darauf, dass jemand eine Bewegung machte. Wie Raubtiere musterten sie sich gegenseitig.  
„Halloooo. Hier müssen noch Leute durch, etwas Bewegung bitte!"  
Eine gackernde Stimme war hinter dem Fallensteller ertönt und kurz darauf erschien eine unförmige Gestalt auf seiner Schulter, die mit breitem Grinsen in die Runde schaute. Mit der rechten Hand hielt sich die Hexe an einem von Evans Haken fest, während sie mit der andern Sally zuwinkte.  
„Lisa?"  
„Guten Morgen", grüßte die Hexe und klopfte dann gegen die Maske des Fallenstellers: „Und du beweg dich ein bisschen, mein Großer, sonst zerrt uns der Zauberrabe am Ende noch zurück."  
Evan gab ein entnervtes Grunzen von sich und hob die Hand, um die Hexe von seiner Schulter zu wischen, als wäre sie ein unangenehmes Insekt. Er bekam sie jedoch nicht zu fassen, denn sie war bereits nach unten gesprungen und zwischen ihm und Max auf dem Boden gelandet. Anschließend trat er wortlos einen Schritt nach vorne.  
„Maxie", rief Lisa und humpelte hinüber zum Hinterwälder: „Jetzt nimm doch den Hammer runter, sonst tut sich noch einer weh."  
Max war offensichtlich kaum in der Lage, die Situation zu begreifen, doch Lisas Auftauchen hatte ihn dermaßen überrascht, dass er einfach nur stumm nickte und seine Waffe senkte. Er machte sogar einen Schritt nach hinten.  
Währenddessen hielt Anna den Blick auf den Fallensteller fixiert und Sally musterte den schwarzen Nebel. Er schien bereits an Stärke zu verlieren. Die dunkle Wand wich langsam zurück und immer größere Fetzen lösten sich von der finsteren Masse, fielen zu Boden und lösten sich dort auf. Einen Augenblick später war der Nebel bereits verschwunden. Das Portal war geschlossen.  
Anna trat nervös einen Schritt zurück, als Evan ihr den Kopf zudrehte. Ihr war sichtlich unwohl zumute gegenüber dem Killer, der sie vor zwei Jahren beinahe umgebracht hätte. Und wer konnte es ihr verdenken? Immer noch knurrte sie ihn über ihre Axt hinweg an und auch Sally hielt den Blick misstrauisch auf Evan fixiert.  
„Ganz ruhig, meine Lieben", rief Lisa von links. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile eine neue Position auf Max gesucht und wie eine Tochter auf den Schultern ihres Vaters ritt, so saß sie nun auf den breiten Schultern des Hinterwäldlers. Die Hände um seine Stirn geschlungen gab sie breit grinsend den Ton an.  
„Evan ist auf Lisas Seite und wer auf Lisas Seite ist, ist auch auf Sallys Seite, nicht wahr?"  
Sally schaute kurz zur ihr hinauf. Dann entspannte sie sich ein wenig und nickte.  
„Wenn du es sagst."  
Evan machte keinerlei Anstalten gewalttätig zu werden, weder gegen seine alten Kameraden noch die Überlebenden. Lisa musste also die Wahrheit sagen. Wie sie es geschafft hatte ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen und warum er überhaupt noch lebte war Sally ein Rätsel und sie hoffte, dass sich alles möglichst bald aufklären würde. Aber nicht hier.  
„Wir sollten verschwinden", sagte Sally und drehte sich zu Lisa: „In diesem Raum dort liegt ein ganzer Haufen Sprengstoff. Ich glaube nicht, dass er scharf ist, aber ich würd´s nicht riskieren…"  
„Du hast sie gehört", rief Lisa und patschte Max auf den Kopf: „Auf, auf."  
Sie zog sanft an seinen Haaren und lenkte ihn nach links, auf die Ausgangstür des Krankensaals zu. Dann drehte sie sich zu Sally um und fragte: „Dahin?"  
Die Krankenschwester nickte, schaute dann zu Anna und sagte: „Zeig ihnen den Weg. Wir gehen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort können wir uns ausruhen und hoffentlich ein paar Fragen beantworten."  
Die Jägerin hatte sie natürlich gehört, doch noch immer starrte sie misstrauisch auf Evan.  
„Anna", rief Sally und packte sie sanft, aber bestimmt an der Schulter: „Alles ist gut. Er tut uns nichts. Bitte, zeig Lisa den Weg."  
Es dauerte einen Moment. Dann gab die Jägerin ein letztes Knurren von sich und drehte sich ruckartig um. Nervös ging sie an Meg und Claudette vorbei, schaute kurz zu Lisa auf und bedeutete ihr dann, ihr zu folgen. Die Geharbeit leistete hierbei natürlich Max.  
„Aber hallo, meine Große", gackerte Lisa und schenkte Anna ein breites Lächeln: „Du verstehst jetzt Englisch?"  
„Englisch", antwortete Anna: „bisschen Englisch"  
„Ein bisschen", bestätigte Lisa: „Das ist ja schon leicht genug. Englisch ist schwierig müsst ihr wissen. Stimmts Maxie?"  
Der Hinterwäldler nickte unter ihr. Dann schaute Lisa wieder zu Anna, die neben ihr herging.  
„Jetzt sag doch mal. Hast du die alte Lisa vermisst?"  
Anna blickte kurz zu ihr auf. Dann nickte sie mit dem Kopf.  
„Aber natürlich hast du. Wer vermisst den nicht die alte, garstige Lisa? Ihr habt sicher geglaubt, ich hätte den Löffel abgegeben, hätte ins neblige Gras gebissen, hmmm?"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, das haben wir", antwortete Meg, die hinter ihr ging: „Aber ich bin froh, dass dem nicht so ist."  
„Hehe, die alte Lisa weiß sich schon zu helfen."  
„Wie hast du eigentlich überlebt?", fragte Claudette: „Baker hat keine Signale mehr gekriegt. Wir dachten, der Nebel sei zerstört worden. Und warum… warum lebt er noch?"  
Sie zeigte mit dem Finger über die Schulter, wo Evan die Nachhut ihrer kleinen Prozession bildete. Sally ging ganz als Letzte und hielt ihn in ihrem wachsamen Blick.  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit", kicherte Lisa: „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Lisa kennt außerdem nur die halbe Wahrheit." Dann beugte sie sich ein Stück zu ihnen herunter und flüsterte hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Aber die junge Miss Caufield, die kennt die Ganze. Ja, ja, das tut sie."  
Meg schaute kurz über die Schulter zu Maxine, die Chloe so fest an der Hand hielt, als wollte sie sie nie wieder loslassen.  
„Okay…", murmelte die Athletin verblüfft. Sie kamen nun an eine Ecke und gerade als sie um die Biegung herumgingen, wären sie beinahe mit Philip und Dwight kollidiert, die in vollem Tempo in die Gegenrichtung gelaufen kamen. Philip konnte eine Kollision nur noch dadurch verhindern, dass er die Hand ausstreckte und Anna an der Schulter abbremste. Dann schoss sein Blick nach oben.  
„Hallooo"  
„Lisa?"  
„schöne Grüße"  
Die Hexe machte eine Bewegung, als würde sie ihren Hut ziehen, der nicht existierte. Philip schaute sie kurz vollkommen überrascht an. Dann wandte er sich wieder Anna zu.  
„Ist Jade bei euch?"  
„Philip!"  
Er hatte kaum den Kopf gedreht, da wurde der Geist schon beinahe von seiner Nichte von den Füßen gerissen. In Erleichterung ging er in die Knie und schloss Jade in die Arme. Keiner von beiden konnte seine Tränen zurückhalten.  
Übertroffen wurde ihre Wiedersehensszene nur noch von Dwight und Claudette, die beinahe Meg angerempelt hätten, als sie sich in die Arme gefallen waren. Die Athletin konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren, als sie zusah, wie sie einfach nur dastanden, sich gegenseitig umarmten und mit geschlossenen Augen leicht vor und zurückwippten.  
„Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich nie wiedersehen", murmelte Dwight nach einer Weile. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, beinahe noch heftiger als damals, wenn Claudette ihn von Paris aus angerufen hatte. Zur Antwort drückte sie ihn nur noch fester an sich, bevor sie sich schlussendlich wieder voneinander lösten. Ihre Hände blieben jedoch eng verschränkt. Sie würden einander wohl für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr loslassen.  
Hinter Philip und Dwight waren Doc, Dokkaebi, Six, Thermite und in einigem Abstand auch Baker gefolgt. Pustend holte der rundliche Mann zu den anderen auf, bis er schlitternd vor Max zum Stillstand kam. Sein Blick glitt hinauf zu Lisa, die hoch zu Ross über ihm aufragte und mit gebleckten Zähnen auf ihn heruntergrinste.  
„Guten Morgen, Benedict", grüßte die Hexe. Baker suchte kurz nach seinem Atem. Dann stemmte er die Hände gegen die Knie und fragte überrascht: „Lisa?"  
Megs Aufmerksamkeit glitt derweil hinüber zu Six. Ihre Soldaten hatten alle drei die Waffen im Anschlag, jedoch noch nicht auf die Killer gerichtet und mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen fragte sie: „Was geht hier vor? Wo sind die Geiseln?"  
„Hier", sagte Sally müde und zeigte auf Claudette und Jade. In einigem Abstand befanden sich auch Marie und Chloe. „Sie sind alle vier hier und in Sicherheit. Wir haben sie unten im Labor gefunden."  
„Hier auf der Basis?"  
Der Blick der Kommandantin wanderte kurz hinüber zu Doc, dem sie die Geschichte offenbar nicht vollständig geglaubt hatte. Doch nun, da sie alle vor ihr standen, waren die letzten Zweifel weggewischt. Sally nickte.  
„Verdammt noch Mal, wie sind sie hier hereingekommen?", rief Six: „Hat irgendjemand eine Erklärung dafür?"  
Doch ihre Frage ging in Bakers Stimme unter, der überrascht ausrief: „Ach du lieber Himmel, wer ist denn das?"  
„Evan MacMillan", antwortete Sally: „der Fallensteller. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich noch an ihn von unserem kleinen Abenteuer von zwei Jahren."  
„Evan MacMil… Aber müsste er nicht… Ich dachte er wäre im Nebel gestorben."  
Baker schien angesichts des Hünen, der ihm gerade Mal einen abschätzigen Blick zuwarf, aufpassen zu wollen, was er von sich gab und seine Verblüffung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde nur noch weiter. Six nutzte die Gelegenheit und ergriff wieder das Wort.  
„Ich will sofort wissen, wie er hier hereingekommen ist."  
„Unten im Labor steht eine Janusmaschine", antwortete Meg schnell. Die Situation war bis zum Äußersten angespannt und Six schien kurz davor zu stehen, sie alle verhaften zu lassen.  
„Wir haben eine Brücke hinüber in den Nebel geöffnet und ihn hereingelassen. Aber die Verbindung ist bereits wieder geschlossen und es besteht keine Gefahr, dass noch jemand anderes hindurchkommt."  
Six hörte der Erklärung aufmerksam zu, doch sie schien nur noch mehr Fragen aufzuwerfen, als sie beantwortete. Nach der Schlacht um Paris, die sie eindeutig verloren hatte, war sie mit den Nerven sichtlich am Ende, als sie fragte: „Kann mir irgendjemand erklären, was hier los ist? Irgendjemand?"  
„Lisa kann", rief die Hexe von Maxs Schultern herab. Sie schenkte der Kommandantin ein spitzes Grinsen.  
„Und sie sind?", fragte Six.  
„Lisa", antwortete die Hexe: „Lisa Sherwood, zu ihren Diensten. Wir waren gerade dabei, uns zusammenzusetzen und unsere Geschichten zu erzählen."  
„Sie hat Informationen", sprang Sally ein, die unbedingt vermeiden wollte, dass Lisa Six mit ihrer schrulligen Art noch weiter verärgerte: „Sie wird uns alles erzählen, was sie weiß und wir wollten uns dazu gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum begeben."  
Six hörte Sally aufmerksam zu. Dann legte sie eine Hand an die Stirn, schaute zu Boden und schüttelte entkräftet den Kopf. Schließlich seufzte sie und sagte: „Na gut, folgen sie mir. Der Raum ist gleich hier um die Ecke."  
Eilig marschierten sie zwei Gänge entlang, bogen an einer Abzweigung ab und erreichten schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum. Meg tauschte im Vorbeigehen einen unangenehmen Blick mit Thermite aus, der allen anderen die Tür offenhielt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sich in seinen Gedanken abspielte. Verdammt, sie wusste ja nicht einmal, was in ihrem eigenen Kopf vor sich ging.  
Doch irgendwie hatte sie Interesse an ihm. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr Vater war und jetzt, da sich mit einem Schlag alles zum Guten gewandt hatte, erlaubte sie ihren Gedanken sich auf andere Pfade zu stehlen. Wie Sally ihr schon geraten hatte, würde sie ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm führen. Vielleicht auch mehrere. Doch vorerst hatte etwas anderes Vorrang.  
„Also dann" sagte Six und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in die Mitte, während sich alle anderen im Kreis um sie aufstellten, oder auf Sofas niederließen: „Dann lassen sie mal hören."  
„Lisa soll beginnen?", fragte die Hexe und sprang von Max Schultern hinunter auf den Boden. Elegant schwang sie sich auf eine der Sofas und setzte sich direkt zwischen Feng und David. „Aber Lisa kennt nur einen Teil der Geschichte, oh ja, nur ihre eigene Sicht."  
„Jede Information ist wertvoll", sagte Sally: „Wir haben eine Menge ungeklärter Fragen."  
„Warum sagen sie uns nicht, was geschehen ist, als wir das Signal des Nebels verloren hatten", schlug Baker vor: „Beginnen sie da, wo sich unserer Wege getrennt haben. Erklären sie uns, wie sie überlebt haben und vor allem was es mit ihm hier auf sich hat."  
Er nickte nervös auf Evan, der sich gleichgültig im Hintergrund hielt.  
„Wo sich unsere Wege getrennt haben", kicherte Lisa: „Genau da fängt diese Geschichte an. Lisa ist zurückgeblieben, oh ja, um dem Zauberraben endgültig die Federn auszurupfen. Er konnte nicht mehr fliegen, aber er konnte noch kratzen. Jetzt kann er gar nichts mehr."  
„Der Entitus ist also endgültig und wahrhaftig fort?"  
„So fort, wie er nur fort sein kann."  
Lisa kicherte kurz in sich hinein.  
„Aber danach war Lisa gefangen im dunklen Wald. Sally und Maxie und alle anderen waren schon gegangen und Lisa war ganz allein. Aber nur für eine Weile. Der Zauberrabe war zwar fort, aber der dunkle Nebel gehorchte noch immer seinem gekrächzten Gesetz, oh ja, das tat er. Und das Gesetz war, jeder kann sterben, aber niemand bleibt tot. Und so sind der alte Evan und der garstige Herman nach einem Weilchen gesund und munter wieder in ihren Höhlen aufgetaucht."  
„Sie sind wiederbelebt worden?", fragte Sally und die Hexe nickte: „Immer und immer wieder. Aber nicht nur sie. Lisa auch. Wir haben uns für eine Weile durch die Wälder gehetzt, haben uns gegenseitig die Köpfe abgerissen, gegenseitig die Lebern gefressen und unsere Kniescheiben zertrümmert. Aber ein Kreis hat kein Ende. Er geht immer weiter und weiter und weiter und weiter bis die Bestien keine Kraft mehr haben."  
„Ich nehme an, ihr habt euch nach einer Weile abgekühlt", fragte Sally und warf einen schnellen Blick hinüber zu Evan. Lisa kicherte kurz und antwortete dann: „Das haben wir, oh ja, aber nicht nur das. Nach einem Weilchen haben sich nämlich auch die Regeln des Nebels geändert."  
„Die Regeln?", Sally schaute von Lisa zu Baker und wieder zurück: „Ich dachte, du hättest den Entitus zerstört?"  
„Das hat Lisa auch", krächzte die Hexe: „Aber der Nebel braucht einen Meister und einen Meister hat er gekriegt."  
Lisa legte eine kurze Pause ein und schaute mit großen Augen zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. Zuletzt blieb ihr Blick auf Maxine hängen, die sich an Chloe klammerte und aufmerksam zuhörte. Doch in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich nicht annähernd die Überraschung wieder, die auf denen der anderen zu sehen war.  
„Er kam zusammen mit den anderen", sagte Lisa: „den anderen dunklen Gestalten, die das Räblein im Keller eingekerkert hatte."  
„Andere Killer?", fragte Baker: „Kenne sie ihren Namen? Wie sahen sie aus?"  
„Da war der Große, mit dem weißen Gesicht und natürlich der Hässliche mit der Kettensäge, genau wie Maxie."  
„Myers und Leatherface", schloss Baker, doch Lisa war noch nicht fertig.  
„Ein Fettwanst, angezogen wie ein Clown ist auch rausgekommen, danach ein blasses Mädchen mit einem langen Schwert und nicht zu vergessen die junge Dame mit der Schweinchenmaske."  
„Amanda", murmelte Claudette und für einen Moment richteten sich alle Augen auf sie. Baker nickte und fügte dann hinzu: „Der Dicke muss Kenneth Chase gewesen sein, aber wer ist das blasse Mädchen? Bitte fahren sie fort. Alles was sie uns sagen können."  
„Aber gern", krächzte Lisa: „Jetzt kommen wir doch zum spannendsten Teil meiner kleinen Geschichte. Ein kleines, grausames Männlein mit verbrannter Haut und einem seltsamen Handschuh, der aussieht wie Lisas Pranken, ist auch aufgetaucht. Und auf dem Kopf trug er außerdem so einen lustigen Hut."  
Der ganze Saal hörte gebannt zu.  
„Sein Name war Freddy Krüger."  
„Krüger", murmelte Baker: „Seine Existenz wurde nie nachgewiesen."  
„Sie kennen ihn?", fragte Sally.  
„Unsere Abteilung hatte vor langer Zeit mit ihm zu tun. Er war ein Pädophiler, der irgendwann von den Eltern seiner Opfer aufgespürt und gelyncht wurde. Angeblich soll er später als so etwas wie ein Traumdämon zurückgekehrt sein und seine ehemaligen Schützlinge heimgesucht haben. Wir hielten es für nichts weiter als eine urbane Legende, hielten die Mordserie für ein normales Verbrechen. Offenbar lagen wir falsch."  
„Sechs Killer", murmelte Meg leise: „Der Entitus hatte noch sechs weitere für uns in Petto."  
„Und dieser Freddy Krüger wurde der neue Meister?", fragte nun Six, die bis dahin nur leise zugehört hatte."  
„Ganz genau", nickte Lisa: „Er war ein kleiner Mistkerl, ist zu uns gekommen und hat gefordert, dass wir uns ihm unterwerfen, so wie die anderen Rotzlöffel. Wenn nicht, so hat er gesagt, würde er uns gefügig machen und uns in unseren Träumen heimsuchen. Aber da hat er nicht mit der alten Lisa gerechnet."  
Die Hexe setzte sich nun etwas aufrechter hin und schaute gackernd in die Runde.  
„Ihr müsst verstehen, Freddy konnte sich den Nebel gefügig machen, genau wie der Zauberrabe und somit konnte er die anderen beherrschen. Aber Lisa ist aus anderem Holz geschnitzt. Lisa hat sich ihm wiedersetzt und ihre Runen haben ihren Verstand vor seinen Alpträumen bewahrt. Lisa kennt den Nebel und Freddy kennt ihn nicht. Lisa weiß, wie sie sich verstecken kann."  
„Also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe", sagte Baker zusammenfassend: „Nachdem sie den Entitus zerstört hatten, ist Freddy zusammen mit den anderen Killern aus irgendwelchen Verließen ausgebrochen und hat die Kontrolle über den Nebel übernommen. Sie konnten sich vor ihm verstecken, indem sie ihre Zeichen einsetzten?"  
„Die Runen", gackerte Lisa: „ganz richtig."  
„Bleibt noch eine Frage", warf Sally ein: „Warum ist er hier?"  
Sie zeigte auf Evan und Lisa drehte ihm kurz den Kopf zu. Dann sprang sie hinunter auf den Boden und stellte sich neben den Fallensteller.  
„Die anderen waren bereits verloren", sagte die Hexe: „Aber Evan und Herman, nein, nein, die noch nicht. Lisa wusste, sie würde starke Verbündete gegen Freddy brauchen, also hat sie ihnen ein Angebot gemacht: der Schutz der Runen gegen einen Friedensvertrag."  
„Ich verstehe. Damit Freddy sie nicht kontrollieren konnte, haben sie sich mit dir zusammengetan."  
„Evan hat´s schnell kapiert", kicherte Lisa: „Aber Herman, der alte Witzbold, der hat geglaubt, er könnte sich dem Hutmännlein entgegenstellen. Er wollte nichts wissen von Lisa und hat Freddy herausgefordert. Hat umgehend den Preis bezahlt."  
„Carter ist also tot?", fragte Sally: „Und er ist nicht wiederaufgetaucht?"  
„Dieses Mal nicht. Zumindest hat Lisa ihn nie mehr gesehen."  
„Das mit dem kontrollieren?" fragte Baker nun: „Die anderen Killer meine ich. Wie funktioniert das? Sie haben etwas von Alpträumen gesagt?"  
„Freddy schickt seine Alpträume", antwortete die Hexe: „Er dringt in die Köpfe seine Opfer ein, ähnlich wie Herman. Aber er macht es viel subtiler. Er sammelt Informationen, pflanzt kranke Gedanken und wütet im Gedächtnis. Und dann schlägt er zu. Aber die Runen schützen Lisa, indem sie den Effekt umkehren. Jedes Mal, wenn er in ihren Kopf wollte, gelangte stattdessen sie in den seinen. Lisa konnte seine Vergangenheit sehen, seine Pläne und seine Sorgen. Nach ein paar wenigen Versuchen hat er es gelassen und aufgegeben, der alte Stinker."  
„Von welchen Plänen sprechen sie?", fragte Six: „Wir haben immer noch eine ganze Menge Fragen und wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie das Ganze mit den White Masks und den Angriffen auf Paris zusammenpasst. Also wenn sie etwas wissen, dann raus mit der Sprache."  
„Lisa weiß einiges", antwortete die Hexe: „Aber anderes auch nicht. Seht ihr, Lisa ist nur ein garstiges, altes Weib, mit morschen Knochen und runzliger Haut, wie eine Rosine. Lisa hat schon längst keine Kraft mehr. Aber die gute Maxine hier…"  
Die Hexe kicherte kurz und hüpfte hinüber zu Maxine, die von Chloe schützend zur Seite gezogen wurde.  
„…die gute Maxine hier ist jung, kräftig und sie kennt die ganze Geschichte."  
Aller Augen richteten sich nun auf das junge Mädchen, das schüchtern neben ihrer blauhaarigen Freundin auf dem Sofa kauerte und sich unter dem Blick all dieser furchteinflößenden Gestalten wohl reichlich unwohl fühlte. Chloe nahm sie sofort in den Arm und rief: „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Max war doch gar nicht mal dabei."  
„Nein", entgegnete Lisa: „Sie hat geschlafen. Tagelang soweit ich weiß."  
„Unten im Krankensaal…", murmelte Feng leise: „da hast du doch Freddy erwähnt. Woher wusstest du von ihm?"  
Maxine schaute kurz auf. Ihr Blick kreuzte den von Six, die sie eindringlich ansah. Die Kommandantin wartete einen Moment, bevor sie sagte: „Hören sie mir zu, junge Dame. Da draußen steht eine Stadt in Flammen. Hunderte Menschen sind heute Nacht umgekommen im wohl schlimmsten Terrorangriff der Geschichte. Zum Morgengrauen werden Fragen gestellt werden und zu diesen brauche ich Antworten. Wissen sie, was hier läuft, oder wissen sie es nicht?"  
Als Six fertig gesprochen hatte, wollte Chloe bereits etwas in ihrer Verteidigung erwidern, doch Maxine legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. Dann setzte sie sich etwas aufrechter hin, atmete tief durch und hob den Kopf.  
„Ja", sagte sie nervös: „Ich weiß, was hier läuft. Ich weiß, wie die White Masks an euch vorbeigekommen sind, ich weiß, was Freddy damit zu tun hat und ich weiß auch warum gerade Chloe, Claudette, Jade und Marie entführt wurden.  
„Erleuchten sie mich", sagte Six: „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer mehr, was hier vor sich geht. Bitte, klären sie uns auf."  
Maxine nickte. Chloes Hand schloss sich noch fester um die ihre, als sie sich kurz räusperte und dann sagte: „Ich weiß nicht wie es passiert ist und ich weiß nicht wie es funktioniert, aber ich habe mittlerweile gelernt, eine Menge Dinge zu akzeptieren."  
Meg und Feng tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus.  
„Ich glaube, das Ganze begann in der Nacht, in der Chloe und Claudette entführt wurden. Wir waren zusammen in unserer WG, also in meiner und Claudettes und… und dann wurde eingebrochen."  
Maxine versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern.  
„Es waren vermummte Männer. Ich glaube White Masks. Sie haben uns angegriffen, aber nicht verletzt. Sie wollten uns lebend und zu diesem Zweck haben sie uns niedergerungen und mit irgendeiner Chemikalie betäubt. Dann sind wir wohl eingeschlafen."  
Sie hielt kurz inne, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
„Aber anstatt irgendetwas wirres zu Träumen, bin ich einem Mann begegnet. Ich wusste, dass ich in einem Traum war, aber irgendwie wusste ich auch, dass er nicht einfach nur ein Gespinst meiner Vorstellungskraft war. Er war real. So real wie wir alle."  
Baker und Six hörten aufmerksam zu. Auf der Stirn der Kommandantin bildeten sich immer tiefere Falten und der rundliche Mann kratzte sich alle drei Sekunden nervös am Kinn.  
„Er schien… verwirrt", sagte Maxine: „Etwas schien nicht nach Plan gelaufen zu sein. Aber er hat sich bald wieder gesammelt und sich als Freddy Krüger vorgestellt."  
Meg beobachtete, wie sich Maxines Hand enger um Chloes zog und ein Hauch von Angst ihr Gesicht eroberte.  
„Er sah so grässlich aus. Wie eine verbrannte Leiche. Und er hat die ganze Zeit so unfassbar hämisch gelacht, während er mit seinem Klauenhandschuh an der Wand entlang gekratzt hat. Dann, als er mir Nahe genug war, hat er wieder versucht in meinen Kopf zu gelangen. Aber es ging nicht. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück, wie eine unsichtbare Barriere. Anders als bei Claudette und Chloe, die ihm sofort unterlegen waren, fand er an mir keinen Halt und ich konnte fliehen."  
„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Six: „Sie konnten fliehen? Die Polizei hat sie bewusstlos in ihrer Wohnung entdeckt. Sie haben die ganze Zeit über geschlafen."  
„Ich war in Freddys Traumwelt", antwortete Maxine, als ob es ganz offensichtlich wäre: „Ich konnte sie nicht verlassen, aber ich konnte mich verstecken. Und jedes Mal, wenn Freddy versucht hat, mich aufzuspüren und meine Gedanken zu fassen, wurde er zurückgeschleudert. Stattdessen konnte ich in seinen Kopf und konnte sehen, wer er war, woher er kam und was er im Schilde führte."  
„Wie ist da möglich?", fragte Baker: „Bei Lisa verhält es sich ja ähnlich, aber sie ist ja auch eine Berührte ersten Grades. Wie kann es sein, dass sie dieselbe Immunität gegen Freddy besitzen, während wir anderen ihm völlig ausgeliefert sind?"  
„Haben sie eine Antwort darauf?", fragte Six.  
Maxine wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Chloe, der verriet, dass sie beide an eine ganz bestimmte Sache dachten. Sie wussten irgendetwas. Und offensichtlich war es etwas, dass sie beide nur ungern preisgaben.  
„Vor einem knappen Jahr", murmelte Max und suchte nach den passenden Worten: „Vor einem knappen Jahr, habe ich eine Entdeckung gemacht. Ich bin damals gerade in meine Heimatstadt Arcadia Bay zurückgekehrt und auf die Hochschule dort gegangen, um eine Ausbildung als Photographin zu machen. Dann ist etwas Schreckliches passiert. Etwas, das ich unter keinen Umständen hinnehmen wollte und… wie soll ich sagen… ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich die Zeit zurückdrehen kann."  
Stille griff um sich. Die meisten der Anwesenden tauschten verblüffte Blicke aus. Meg schaute hinauf zu Thermite, der die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen hatte und einen Moment später ihren Blick erwiderte. Anna legte den Kopf schief und schaute zu Sally, die ungläubig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„Die Zeit zurückdrehen?", fragte Baker, nachdem er als erster wieder zu Worten gefunden hatte: „Meinen sie das wortwörtlich?"  
„Wortwörtlich", bestätigte Maxine nickend: „Ich konnte die Zeit zurückspulen und Vergangenes ungeschehen machen. Aber selten mehr als ein paar Minuten. Und es hat Konsequenzen mit sich gebracht. Massive Konsequenzen."  
Maxine richtete ihren Blick nun auf Sally.  
„Ich glaube, das ist der Grund, weshalb ich gegen Freddy immun bin. Ich bin wie ihr. Ich bin… nicht normal."  
„Eine Berührte erste Grades", murmelte Baker: „Es muss so sein. Aber sie sagten „konnte". Heißt das, sie haben ihre Fähigkeiten verloren?"  
„Nach ein paar Wochen war das Ganze wieder vorbei", antwortete Max: „Ich dachte für immer, also habe ich normal weitergelebt. Bis ich vor ein paar Tagen nach Paris gekommen bin."  
„Und sie von Freddy entführt wurden", fügte Sally hinzu.  
„Sie sagten, sie konnten in Freddys Gedanken sehen", ergriff nun Six das Wort: „Ist er der Drahtzieher hinter ganzen Sache."  
Maxine nickte.  
„Was ist sein Plan? Kennen sie irgendwelche Details. Und wie zur Hölle steht er mit den White Masks in Verbindung? Haben sie irgendwelche Antworten?"  
„Ich glaube schon", antwortete Maxine und ließ ihren Blick unsicher durch die Runde gleiten: „Ich habe jede Menge Ausschnitte gesehen, Eindrücke und sogar Gefühle. Es war, als wäre ich wirklich ins einem Kopf. Und er hat sein Bestes gegeben, mich fernzuhalten. Daher bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die ganze Geschichte kenne."  
„Das ist egal", sagte Baker: „Alles, was sie uns sagen können, ist hilfreich."  
Maxine nickte. Dann räusperte sie sich erneut und sammelte ihre Gedanken, bevor sie zu erzählen begann.  
„Zuerst habe ich euch alle gesehen."  
Sie deutete auf Sally und Lisa.  
„Freddy hat euch die ganze Zeit über beobachtet, während ihr im Nebel wart und ich habe gesehen, wie ihr entkommen seid. Dann seid ihr wieder zurückgekehrt, um eure beiden Freunde zu befreien. Freddy hat alles mitverfolgt und konnte sich daran erinnern. Einige Zeit später konnte er aus seinem Gefängnis entfliehen, in das ihn der Entitus gesteckt hatte. Wie Lisa schon erzählt hat, hatte er die anderen Gefangenen bereits unter Kontrolle. Mit seinen Gedankentricks waren sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Und er hat eifrig nach euch gesucht."  
Maxine legte eine kurze Pause ein. Meg verlagerte angespannt das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie aufmerksam zuhörte.  
„Er hat nach euch drei gesucht", fuhr Maxine fort: „Er hat einen richtigen Hass auf dich bekommen, Lisa, aber er hatte auch Angst vor dir. Weil du die einzige warst, die ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Aber diesen Teil der Geschichte kennt ihr ja schon. Oder zumindest Lisas Sicht der Dinge. Von Freddys Seite sieht es aber etwas anders aus. Ich habe eine Vermutung, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Freddy war stets auf die Ausmaße des Nebels begrenzt und selbst seine Fähigkeit, in die Köpfe anderer Menschen einzudringen, konnte die Grenzen des Nebels nicht durchbrechen. Genau wie ihr war er vollkommen gefangen. Bis sich vor etwa einem Jahr die Absperrung plötzlich löste und die Realität des Nebels wieder mit unserer verschwamm."  
Chloe legte besorgt einen Arm um Max und schaute beinahe hilfesuchend zu Claudette, die selbst von Dwight gehalten wurde.  
„Ich glaube, es fällt ziemlich genau mit der Zeit zusammen, in der ich in der Lage war, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht bin ich sogar der Grund dafür. Jedenfalls konnte Freddy von da an plötzlich wieder in die reale Welt hinaus. Damit meine ich nicht körperlich, sondern nur mit seinen Gedanken. Außerdem konnte er sich immer noch nicht in jedes beliebige Opfer einschleichen, wie früher. Er war beschränkt auf ein paar wenige Individuen."  
Maxine schaute nun zu Meg und ihr Blick jagte der Athletin einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Er konnte zu euch, auf eure Farm."  
Sie wandte sich wieder nach vorne.  
„Er konnte auch nach Waltonfield, zu Claudette und Dwight. Aber auch zu Jade, die eine enge emotionale Verbindung zu Philip aufgebaut hatte. Seine Macht schien sich nur auf diejenigen zu erstrecken, die vom Entitus verändert worden waren, oder diejenigen, die viel Zeit mit diesen Personen verbrachten und dabei starke Emotionen erlebten. Liebe, aber auch Hass oder Zorn."  
Maxine richtete ihren Blick nun auf Anna.  
„Nach dem Ereignis im Wald konnte er auch in Maries Kopf eindringen. Aber er hatte sich sein Ziel schon lange vorher ausgesucht und das waren Sie zwei."  
Sie deutete auf Six und Baker, die beide außerordentlich überrascht reagierten.  
„Wir?", fragte Six und Maxine nickte.  
„Ihr habt andauernd Tests mit Philip durchgeführt. An dieser Janusmaschine, oder wie ihr die nennt. Dadurch ist er in eure Köpfe gelangt. Und er hat so lange nach vorne gedrängt, bis er euch im Schlaf kontrollieren konnte."  
„Uns kontrollieren konnte?", rief Baker: „Aber was sagen sie denn da?"  
„Schlafwandeln", erklärte Maxine: „Sie haben sich im Schlaf an einen Computer gesetzt und eine Reihe an Personalakten an eine Adresse geschickt."  
„Rio de Janeiro?", fragte Caveira mit vor Schmerz zusammengepressten Zähnen: „Die FBI Akten?"  
„Er war im Büro eingeschlafen", erklärte Maxine: „Nachdem er wieder einmal bis in die späte Nacht hineingearbeitet hatte. Freddy hat die Chance genutzt und seinen Marionetten bei den White Masks wertvolle Infos zukommen lassen."  
Maxine schaute nun zu Six.  
„Bei ihnen war es genau das Gleiche. Sie haben den White Masks wertvolle Geheimisse verraten, über die sie sich mit Leichtigkeit in ihr Netzwerk hacken konnten. Von da an wussten sie alles. Sie haben sich in die GIGN eingeschlichen, sie haben sich Papiere gefälscht und sind so auf die Basis gelangt. Getarnt als Experten für chemische Waffen haben sie Claudette, Chloe, Jade und Marie hierhergebracht und sind durch die Sicherheitsnetzte nach Paris geschlüpft."  
„Der Maulwurf?", fragte Doc und trat einen Schritt nach vorne: „Six? Das ist absurd!"  
„So absurd wie ein Traumdämon?", bemerkte Sally. Stille griff um sich und die anwesenden Rainbow Operatoren tauschten unentschlossene Blicke aus. Sie wussten ganz offensichtlich nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Die Maulwürfe waren ihnen soeben enthüllt worden, doch es handelte sich um ihre eigenen Kommandanten, die noch dazu vollkommen unfreiwillig zu Marionetten gemacht worden waren.  
„Das kann nicht wahr sein", murmelte Six, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Baker machte ebenfalls einen entmutigten Eindruck. Dass er dem Feind geholfen hatte, jagte ihm ganz offensichtlich Angst ein und unsicher trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Gibt es irgendeine Verteidigung dagegen?", fragte Sally und schaute zur Hexe: „Wenn Maxine recht hat, sind wir alle Freddy ausgeliefert. Lisa, kannst du uns ebenfalls schützen, wie Evan und Herman?"  
„Lisa kann", antwortete die Hexe: „aber es wird schwierig. Freddy wird immer stärker, der Mistkerl, und je mehr Leute Lisa schützen muss, umso niedriger wird ihre Mauer."  
„Und dann reicht sie nicht mehr aus.", murmelte Sally. Ein Anflug von Verzweiflung zeigte sich in ihrem müden Gesicht, doch nun ergriff wieder Maxine das Wort: „Solange wir nicht schlafen, kann er ohnehin nicht viel mit uns anfangen. Und selbst dann… Wenn wir uns in der Nacht bewachen lassen, können wir ja auch nicht mehr viel Schaden anrichten."  
„Sie hat recht", gab Meg dazu: „Wir kommen schon klar, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben. Wenn´s sein muss gehen wir wieder in den Nebel und kümmern uns um ihn."  
„Sobald die Janusmaschine einsatzbereit ist, ist er uns ohnehin ausgeliefert", bemerkte Baker. Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet, als er sich wieder Maxine zuwandte: „Aber das alles erklärt noch immer nicht, was er vorhat. Warum das Ganze? Und was haben die White Masks damit zu tun?"  
„Die White Masks sind nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, soviel ich weiß", antwortete Maxine: „Ich habe gesehen, wie er in Südamerika einen ihrer Anführer übernommen hat. Ähnlich wie euch hier. Er ist über einen älteren Herrn, ich glaube Alberto Visconti war sein Name, an sie herangelangt."  
„Verdammt Ace", murmelte Jake: „Er hat sich ja von uns abgesetzt. In was für eine Gesellschaft ist er da nur geraten?"  
„Ich glaube, er wollte alte Schulden begleichen", vermutete Maxine: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich habe fast gar nichts über ihn gesehen. Aber was ich genau gesehen habe, war Freddys Plan. Die Sache ist die: Freddy ist im Nebel gefangen. Er kann nicht heraus, solange die reale Welt vom Nebel getrennt ist und genau so wenig können es seine Killer. Was Freddy besonders macht, ist seine Traumwelt, die irgendwo zwischen hier und dem Nebel liegt. Es ist wie eine Art Vorposten, eine Durchgangsstation und er kann nach Belieben zwischen ihr und dem Nebel hin und her wechseln. Aber er kann nicht in die echte Welt. Zumindest nicht mitsamt seinen Kräften. Über die Janusmaschinen könnte er wohl herüber, genau wie seine Killer, die ihr in Paris bekämpft habt. Aber selbst dann wäre er auf einen begrenzten Bereich eingeschränkt."  
„Und das hat er versucht, zu überbrücken?", fragte Sally: „Wie?"  
„Er wollt eine Verbindung herstellten. Zwischen hier und dem Nebel und zwar indem er beide Seiten mit derselben Energie auflädt. Ihr wisst wohl besser als ich, dass Emotionen im Nebel eine treibende Kraft sind. Sie sind der Stoff, aus dem Träume sind. Ihr habt all die Jagden durchlebt, um mit eurer Hoffnung und Verzweiflung die Energiesucht des Entitus aufrecht zu erhalten. Nachdem dieser nun fort war und Freddy seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, brauchte er jemanden, den er wieder in solche Jagden werfen konnte. Jemanden, den er Leiden lassen konnte, um Energie aus ihm zu schöpfen und einen Brückenkopf vorzubereiten. Das wart ihr vier. Chloe, Claudette, Jade und Marie."  
„Und warum gerade sie?", wollte Dwight wissen.  
„Sie sind die einzigen, die er von der echten Welt aus in die Traumwelt ziehen konnte. Jene, die vom Entitus zu Killern gemacht wurden und jene, die enge Beziehungen zu diesen erlebt hatten. Einfach diejenigen, die er auch so schon kontrollieren konnte. Er musste sie nur noch sicherstellen und für längere Zeit schlafen lassen."  
Maxine schaute nun zu Meg.  
„Euch wollte er von der Farm holen lassen. Als das nicht geklappt hat, haben sich die Überlebenden des Angriffs Marie geholt. Hier in Paris haben sie sich Chloe und Claudette geschnappt. Und Jade war ebenfalls ein leichtes Ziel. Sie haben sie entführt, mit chemischen Mitteln ins Reich der Träume geschickt und sie somit Freddy auf dem Präsentierteller überreicht."  
„Und was hat das mit dem Angriff auf Paris zu tun?", fragte Six.  
„Eine Brücke reicht immer von einem Ufer zum anderen", antwortete Maxine: „Und was er im Nebel brauchte, brauchte er auch in der echten Welt. Er hatte Einfluss auf zwei der wichtigsten Streitmächte unserer Zeit. Team Rainbow und die White Masks. Er wollte eine Schlacht inszenieren, in der Team Rainbow vorgeführt wird und triumphal scheitert, sodass die gesamte westliche Welt mit einem Schlag ihr Vertrauen verliert. Er wollte Paris über Nacht in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Alles, was die White Masks getan haben, lief auf das Ziel hinaus, Team Rainbow nicht zu eliminieren, sondern bloßzustellen. Über den Livestream sollte die ganze Welt verfolgen, wie ihre größten Beschützer scheitern. Und am Ende wären die vier Geiseln genau hier wiederaufgetaucht, auf der Basis, direkt unter ihrer Nase. Team Rainbow sollte lächerlich gemacht werden. Die reale Welt ist viel stabiler, viel statischer und konstanter als der Nebel und es braucht eine viel größere Menge an Emotionen, als drüben auf der anderen Seite. Freddy wollte, dass die Menschen hier Angst bekommen. Panik. Möglichst viele, möglichst stark und möglichst gleichzeitig. Das war Freddys Plan und er hat gehofft, dass im Laufe der Nacht eine Funke überspringen und eine Verbindung zwischen dem Nebel und der echten Welt entstehen würde. Er wäre stärker gewesen, als jemals zuvor. Zum Glück ist er gescheitert."  
„Ist er das?", fragte Six: „Sind sie sich sicher?"  
„Ja", nickte Maxine: „die White Masks haben es nicht geschafft. Sie haben alles gegen Paris geworfen, was sie hatten. Freddy hat sie ausgenutzt und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ihre gesamten Ressourcen in diesen Krieg geschüttet. Ab heute gibt es sie nicht mehr. Das waren alle."  
„Heißt das…", murmelte Feng: „Heißt das, wir haben gewonnen?"  
„Ich glaube schon", sagte Sally unsicher: „Aber was ist mit Freddy? Beutetet das, dass er nun im Nebel gefangen ist, bis wir ihn herauslassen oder eliminieren? Oder hat er noch andere Möglichkeiten?"  
„Soweit ich weiß nicht", antwortete Maxine: „Freddy hat sich zwar alle Mühe gegeben, so viel wie möglich vor mir zu verbergen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm sonderlich gut gelungen ist. Freddy hat seine Karten ausgespielt und die gesamte Aktion hat ihn eine Menge Energie gekostet. Er wird Zeit brauchen, bevor er wieder etwas unternehmen kann und bis dahin haben wir hoffentlich die Janusmaschine bereit. Dann können wir einfach hinüber und ihn kaltstellen."  
„Gegen Sturmgewehre hat selbst der beste Traumdämon keine Chance", sagte Thermite: „Sobald uns der Nebel zugänglich ist, gehen wir hinüber und holen uns den Bastard. Wollen sie das damit sagen?"  
„Ja", bestätigte Maxine: „Ich glaube, das wars."

Schmerzen umfassten seinen Verstand. Nicht, dass er sonst von der schnellen Sorte war, doch die Schmerzen ließen seine Gedanken noch schwerfälliger werden, als je zuvor. Und auch das Blut in seinem Körper schien zu Blei geworden zu sein. Er konnte seine Glieder kaum rühren. Zumindest die, über die er noch verfügte.  
Er wusste noch, dass er einem hässlichen Mann begegnet war. Einem hässlichen Mann mit einer Kettensäge, genau wie die seine und einem schweren Hammer, der ihm all die Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Sie hatten gekämpft, er und der hässliche Mann und ihr Kampf hatte in seiner Niederlage geendet.  
Hier prangte in schwarzes Loch in seinen Erinnerungen. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war, nachdem er seinen Arm an die gierigen Zähne der kreischenden Kettensäge verloren hatte, doch nun schien er sich an einem anderen Ort zu befinden. Und er war ganz offensichtlich noch nicht tot.  
Er wusste nicht, was los war. Er verstand nicht, was passiert war. Doch das was nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er wusste, dass es nicht zu seinen Stärken zählte, Dinge zu verstehen, aber er wusste, dass es zu seinen Stärken zählte, Dinge zu tun. Er war stark, stärker als viele anderen. Und er setzte diese Stärke für seine Herren ein. Diejenigen die ihn schützten, und die er selbst im Gegenzug beschützte. Seine Familie.  
„Bubba…"  
Da war ein Flüstern. Es war eine vertraute Stimme und er kannte den Mann, zu dem sie gehörte. Es war nicht die Stimme seines Vaters, doch seinen alten Herrn hatte er schon seit langem nicht mehr gehört. Ein anderer war an seine Stelle getreten, hatte den Platz in seinem Leben ausgefüllt. Der Mann mit dem Hut und der verbrannten Haut. Der Mann mit der tiefen Stimme. Der Mann, der in seinen Kopf eindringen und ihm helfen konnte.  
„Bubba", flüsterte es erneut in seine tauben Ohren. Endlich rührte sich Leatherface und schlug die Augen auf. Er gab ein Grunzen von sich. Sein Gesicht war immer noch unter der Maske verborgen, seine Feinde hatten offenbar keine Anstrengungen unternommen, sein wahres Antlitz zu entdecken.  
„Bubba!"  
Doch sie hatten etwas anderes getan. Sie hatten ihn gefesselt, ihn angekettet und völlig bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Aber sie hatten ihn auch versorgt. Ein enger Verband zog sich um seinen Oberkörper und presste hart auf den Stumpf an seiner Seite. Dort wo sein Arm gesessen hatte, zeugte nur noch ein roter Blutfleck von seinem Verlust.  
Leatherface wimmerte in Panik und riss an den Ketten um sein Handgelenkt. Seine Beine waren ebenfalls verschnürt und so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sie keinen Zentimeter rühren. Er war gefangen. Er war wehrlos. Sie hatten etwas mit ihm vor. Sie wollten ihm wehtun, er war sich sicher. Sie waren böse. Sie waren…  
„Bubba!", rief die Stimme in seinem Kopf und kommandierte Respekt: „beruhige dich, mein Junge."  
Leatherface erschlaffte für einen Moment, doch noch immer zitterte er und sein Herz schlug so schnell, als wollte es sich aus seiner Brust freikämpfen. Er hatte Angst. Aber die tiefe, vertraute Stimme besänftigte ihn.  
„Hör mir zu, mein Kleiner", knurrte der Herr: „Spare deine Energie. Du wirst sie brauchen."  
Er konnte spüren, wie der verbrannte Mann langsam in seinen Kopf eindrang. Die Übernahme ließ seine Glieder aufleben und plötzlich fühlte es sich so an, als sei er unter Strom gesetzt worden. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich für einen Augenblick. Dann wurde er wieder ruhig. Sein Atem verlangsamte sich und seine Brust hob und senkte sich immer regelmäßiger.  
„Na also", ertönte die tiefe Stimme, nun nicht mehr in seinem Kopf, sondern aus seinem Mund, den er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. „Dann schauen wir mal, ob wir – du und der alte Freddy – dich nicht mit vereinten Kräften aus diesen Ketten herauskriegen."  
Plötzlich strömte Kraft in ihn. Sie kam von außen, von weit her, doch sie galt ihm und er konnte sie nutzen. Sein Arm bewegte sich, ohne dass er etwas denken musste. Es war, als hätte er ein Eigenleben entwickelt und das muskelbepackte Ungetüm zog und zerrte an dem Verschluss, der sein Handgelenkt an Ort und Stelle hielt. Ein Rasseln hallte durch den Raum, als das Bettgestellt, auf dem er lag, unter seinen Anstrengungen zusammenzubrechen drohte.  
Dann krachte es plötzlich und sein Arm schnellte nach oben. Er war frei. Leatherface übernahm wieder die Kontrolle und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Er fühlte, wie sein Herr aus seinem Kopf verschwand und die bleierne Erschöpfung wiederkehrte. Sein Verstand versank wieder im Nebel. Leatherface klammerte sich an den einzigen verfügbaren Anker, den er hatte, während er sich an den Fesseln um seine Beine zu schaffen machte: die Stimme des verbrannten Mannes.  
„Komm", knurrte sie ungeduldig: „Komm, Junge, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."  
Aufgaben. Sie waren es, wozu er geboren worden war. Er war ein großer Kerl, mit starken Armen und kräftigen Beinen, dazu gemacht, um Aufgaben zu erledigen. Er war nicht zuständig für die Denkarbeit, die hinter den Aufgaben stand. Er war dafür zuständig, dass sie getan wurden. Und er würde tun, was immer sein Herr ihm befahl.  
„Komm", tönte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und etwas zog ihn hinaus auf den Gang. Er befand sich in einem kahlen Korridor, mit weißen Wänden und grellen Neonleuchten. Die Tür war nicht versperrt gewesen. Offenbar vertrauten seine Feinde darauf, dass er seinen Fesseln nicht entkommen konnte. Doch wo waren sie?  
Egal. Was zählte war seine Aufgabe. Der Wille des verbrannten Mannes zog ihn nach rechts und so begann er unbeholfen in die befohlene Richtung zu taumeln. Mit seinem verbleibenden Arm stützte er sich an der Wand ab, während er versucht den Schmerz auf der anderen Seite zu ignorieren. Knurrend biss er die Zähne zusammen.  
Schweiß benetzte die Innenseite seiner Maske und er fühlte, wie die Menschenhaut weicher wurde und wie sie sich über seine Stirn spannte. Er war mit dem Gefühl so vertraut wie mit dem Gehen. Schon von klein auf hatte er die Maske getragen, um sein Gesicht, das niemand sehen wollte, vor der Welt zu verbergen. Es war sein Schutzwall. Seine Verteidigung gegen alles, dem er nicht mit seiner Kettensäge zu Leibe rücken konnte.  
Langsam schleppte sich Leatherface durch die Hallen. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick über die Schulter und hielt Ausschau nach seinen Feinden, vor allem nach dem hässlichen Mann, der ihm so wehgetan hatte. Doch da war niemand. Sie schienen ihn verlassen zu haben.  
Sein Herr wollte, dass er in eine bestimmte Richtung ging und etwas Bestimmtes tat. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr weit war. In seinem Kopf konnte er Anspannung spüren, beinahe Triumph verbunden mit einem Gefühl der Niederlage und einer Lust nach Rache. Aber es waren nicht seine eigenen Gefühle. Sie gehörten jemand anderem.  
Leatherface ging um eine Ecke und trat durch eine Tür, woraufhin er sich in einem weitläufigen Saal wiederfand. Betten zogen sich zu beiden Seiten and den Wänden entlang. Helle Lampen hingen von der Decke. Der Ort, an dem ihn sein Meister haben wollte, war nah, doch er war noch nicht ganz da.  
Er musste weiter, in den nächsten Raum. Direkt voraus war eine Tür. Sie stand offen, beinahe einladend und gewährte ihm Zugang in die nächste Kammer. Dorthin wollte er. Dorthin musste er. Dorthin war er befohlen worden.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich die gesamte Länge des Krankensaals entlanggeschleppt hatte, doch unter den wachsamen Augen seines Herren legte er die Strecke zurück, bis er schließlich keuchend sein Ziel erreichte.  
Irgendetwas zog ihn nach rechts.  
Zwischen Tischen entlang wurde er auf eine weitere Tür zugeführt und auf dem Boden entdeckte er eine Leiche in einer Blutlache. Doch er kannte den Mann nicht. Er gehörte nicht zu seiner Familie. Daher war es ihm egal, was mit ihm geschehen war. Alles was zählte, war seine Aufgabe und der Wille, seinen Herrn nicht zu enttäuschen.  
Nun stand er direkt vor seinem Ziel. Einer silbernen Maschine, mit drei Beinen und einer großen, zentralen Kugel. Sie reichte ihm gerade Mal bis zum Bauch und schien klein und unwirksam. Doch er wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Die Kabel waren alle noch intakt. Sie war vollkommen funktionstüchtig. Nur deaktiviert.  
Und er kannte diese Maschine aus der großen Stadt, in die er zuvor geschickt worden war. Sie hatte in einer Seitenstraße gestanden und sein Herr hatte ihm befohlen, sie zu verteidigen. Dabei war er gescheitert und er hatte seinen Herrn enttäuscht. Ein zweites Mal würde dies nicht passieren.  
„Komm", kommandierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Näher ran."  
Leatherface tat wie geheißen und wieder spürte er, wie jemand Besitz von ihm ergriff. Wie von selbst streckte sich sein unversehrter Arm nach vorne und er humpelte vorwärts, bis seine Fingerspitzen das kalte Metall berührten. Keinen Augenblick später setzte ein seltsames Summen ein. Die Oberfläche der Maschine begann zu vibrieren. Ein berauschendes Gefühl setzte in seinem Kopf ein, strömte durch seine Brust in seinen Arm und verschwand von dort aus schließlich in der pulsierenden Kugel.  
Dann krachte es. Schwarzer Nebel schoss zu allen Seiten weg, umhüllte ihn und verdunkelte die Umgebung. Sofort wurde die Stille noch leiser und jede seiner Bewegungen schien ein unnatürliches Echo zu verursachen. Seltsame Schatten tanzten über die Wände. Doch was ihn am meisten interessierte, waren die Gestalten, die vor ihm rund um die Maschine erschienen waren.  
Da war der Dicke, der Clown mit seinen stinkenden Fläschchen. Daneben der, der niemals ein Wort sagte und den er nicht ausstehen konnte. Hinter ihm entdeckte er Amanda, die immer gut zu ihm gewesen und die ihm wie eine neue Mutter ans Herz gewachsen war. Sie stand direkt vor dem unheimlichen Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren. Und in ihrer Mitte war der verbrannte Mann.  
Sein Gesicht lag halb im Schatten eines Hutes, sein Oberkörper steckte in einem gestreiften Pullover und ein grausames Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund, wobei ein tiefes, unheimliches Lachen durch den Raum schallte. Begleitet wurde es vom metallischen Schaben der Klauen, die er an seiner rechten Hand trug. Freddy sah langsam auf und nickte Leatherface zu.  
„Gut gemacht, mein Junge"  
Dann drehte er sich zu seinen Killern um, schaute jedem einzelnen in die Augen und knurrte amüsiert. Der Zeitpunkt seiner Rache war gekommen.  
„Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt."


	15. Oneiros

**Oneiros**

Meg atmete unwillkürlich aus. Sie spürte, wie die letzte Last von ihren Schultern fiel, als Maxine ihnen berichtete, dass Freddy wohl nicht mehr im Stand sein würde, Schaden anzurichten. Der Gedanke daran, dass der Entitus noch mehr Killer für sie bereitgehalten hatte, ließ alte Panik in ihr aufkeimen und sie fühlte ein leichtes Unwohlsein in ihrer Magengrube.  
Doch es gab keinen Grund dazu. Alles war gut. Claudette war gerettet und auch wenn Paris einigen Schaden genommen hatte, so hatten sie und ihre Freunde die Nacht heil überstanden. Es war vorbei.  
Meg drehte sich um und entfernte sich etwas von der Gruppe. Sie ging hinüber zu einem der Fenster und ließ den Blick hinaus in die Dunkelheit schweifen, wo sie kaum etwas entdecken konnte. Irgendwie kam es ihr surreal vor, dass sich alles einfach so aufgelöst hatte. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie Baker sich an Evan wandte und ihm einige Fragen stellte. Offenbar ging es darum, wie er seine Rückkehr in die reale Welt plante.  
Doch dieselbe Frage stellte sich auch für Meg, Sally, Anna und Max. Schließlich war ihr altes Heim vollständig abgebrannt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass man sie in Weeks wohl niemals wieder akzeptieren würde. Meg fragte sich, was Leonard wohl denken würde, wenn er wüsste, weshalb Marie entführt und beinahe getötet worden wäre. Wahrscheinlich war er zurzeit krank vor Sorge und durchsuchte die Wälder rund um die Kleinstadt nach seiner Tochter.  
Oder er hatte den Livestream entdeckt, was Meg ihm jedoch nicht wünschte. Er wusste ja nicht, dass es Marie mittlerweile gut ging und dass sie in Sicherheit war. Wenn er die Übertragung der White Masks mitverfolgt hatte, dann musste ihn der plötzliche Abbruch derselben wohl halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben. Und genau dasselbe galt für Claudettes und Chloes Eltern.  
Meg drehte sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf ebenjene Personen, an die sie gerade gedacht hatte. Dokkaebi reichte Claudette gerade ein Handy, die es nachher wohl an Chloe weitergeben würde. Dwight saß immer noch neben seiner Freundin und hielt sie so fest im Arm, als wolle er sie für alle Zeiten bei sich behalten. Und Meg erkannte genau, dass sie es ebenso genoss wie er.  
„Hey", raunte jemand neben ihr und als Meg den Blick hob, erkannte sie Thermite, der sich neben ihr an den Fensterrahmen gestellt hatte. Er hatte seine rundliche Kampfbrille abgelegt und den Helm an seinen Gürtel gehängt, sodass Meg sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Wieder erkannte sie sich selbst in seinen Zügen.  
„Hey", antwortete sie, zu müde, um zu entscheiden, welchen Ton sie anschlagen wollte. Sie schaute wieder nach vorne und blickte aus dem Fenster, wo in der Ferne bereits oranges Sonnenlicht das Firmament erhellte. Bald würde der strahlende Himmelskörper aufgehen. Ein neuer Tag stand bevor.  
„Damit ist es wohl geschafft", murmelte Thermite und stellte sich neben sie ans Fenster. Sein Blick glitt ebenfalls hinaus auf die entfernten Dächer von Paris. Meg antwortete zunächst nichts, bevor sie stumm nickte.  
„Hör zu", begann Thermite: „Ich weiß, du hast einiges hinter dir und letztes Mal habe ich dich auch schon im ungünstigsten Augenblick überrumpelt… Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich später noch die Gelegenheit haben werde…"  
Meg schaute zu ihm auf. Ihre rechte Augenbraue zog sich leicht nach oben und wanderte in Richtung ihres roten Haaransatzes.  
„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, wie du mich erreichen kannst, falls… falls du irgendwann mit mir sprechen möchtest."  
Meg wandte sich wieder nach vorne und Thermite beeilte sich zu sagen: „Natürlich musst du nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich meinte nur…"  
„Doch, ich will", sagte Meg und drehte sich nun vollständig um. Mit dem Rücken gegen den Fensterrahmen gelehnt schaute sie wieder zu ihm hoch, wobei sie den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten legen musste. Thermite war ein Krieger und hatte auch den hochgewachsenen Körperbau eines solchen.  
„Ich habe Fragen", fuhr Meg fort: „Und ich will Antworten. Deswegen will ich reden."  
Thermite machte einen überraschten Eindruck. Anscheinend hatte er erwartet, von seiner Tochter knallhart abgewiesen zu werden, doch als er erkannte, dass dem nicht so war, hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf und er beeilte sich, gleich anzuknüpfen.  
„Natürlich" sagte er: „Ich werde nachsehen, wann ich das nächste Mal Urlaub bekomme, dann… dann können wir uns zusammensetzen und alles besprechen."  
Meg nickte.  
„Ich weiß aber noch nicht, wann das sein wird."  
„Dann sprechen wir doch einfach jetzt", sagte Meg salopp und schaute ihm herausfordernd in die Augen. Thermite war erneut überrascht.  
„Jetzt?", fragt er und sein Blick schoss kurz hinüber zu Six.  
„Ja", sagte Meg: „Jetzt"  
„Na gut… ähm…", stammelte Thermite und kratzte sich am Bart. Dann sammelte er sich und murmelte mit einem verlegenen Lächeln: „All die Zeit wollte ich dich treffen und jetzt weiß ich gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll."  
„Aber ich weiß es", sagte Meg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Warum hast du mich verlassen, noch bevor ich geboren wurde?"  
Wie ein Kanonenschuss krachte die Frage durch den Raum. Thermite hatte sich wohl bereits erhofft, mit einem etwas angenehmeren Thema beginnen zu können und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich wieder.  
Doch auch Meg spürte, wie Nervosität, vielleicht sogar Angst ihn ihrem Inneren aufkeimte. Nach außen hin gab sie sich zwar immer noch als die Harte, der ihr Vater egal war, doch gerade als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, musste sie erneut realisieren, dass dem nicht so war.  
Er war jetzt real. Sie kannte ihn jetzt, sie wusste wie er aussah und sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommen würde. Und sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort auf ihre Frage. Doch sie wollte es nicht zeigen.  
„Meg", sagte Thermite und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie ließ die Berührung zu. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ich wollte euch niemals verlassen. Nicht deine Mutter und schon gar nicht erst dich. Das musst du mir glauben."  
Meg spürte, wie sich in ihrem Herzen etwas regte. Während ihrer Kindheit hatte sie sich oft gefragt, warum ihr Vater sie verlassen hatte. Vanessa hatte ihr nichts über ihn erzählt und sie hatte schnell gelernt, das Thema zu meiden. Auf diese Weiße hatte sie ihn einfach vergessen wollen. Sie hatte gedacht, tadellos ohne ihn auskommen zu können und irgendwie war es auch so gewesen.  
Doch stets war da die Frage geblieben nach dem Warum und Meg hatte sich die verschiedensten Szenarien ausgemalt, von denen die meisten damit zu tun gehabt hatten, dass sie ihm nicht gut genug gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja einen Sohn gewünscht. Aber nun hatte sie aus erster Hand erfahren, dass sie mit jeder Vermutung falsch gelegen hatte und die Erleichterung, die es ihr verschaffte, war ebenso unerwartet wie überwältigend.  
Trotzdem blieb sie reserviert, oder versuchte es zumindest. Sie kannte diesen Mann seit noch nicht einmal zwölf Stunden, die ihr zwar wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, doch sie würde ihm nicht ohne weiteres vertrauen. Eines war allerdings klar. Wie Sally bereits gesagt hatte, hatten sie eine ganze Menge nachzuholen.  
Meg öffnete bereits den Mund und wollte etwas Bissiges erwidern, als sie plötzlich von so etwas wie einer Druckwelle getroffen wurde. Irgendetwas prallte gegen ihren Körper und drückte sie für einen Moment nach rechts gegen die Wand. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und es war, als hätte ihr jemand industrielle Ohrenschützer aufgesetzt. Sie hörte nichts mehr.  
Dann kamen plötzlich die Schreie und mit ihnen kehrte auch ihr Augenlicht zurück. Erschrocken schaute sie sich um und entdeckte Thermite, der vor ihr auf dem Boden kniete und die Hände gegen den Kopf gepresst hatte. Er schien Schmerzen zu leiden. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und zugekniffenen Augen knurrte er unter Qualen.  
„Jordan", rief Meg besorgt und kniete sich zu ihm hinunter. Ihre Hand fasste sofort nach seiner Schulter, doch als er den Kopf hob und die Augen öffnete, konnte er sie nicht entdecken.  
„Meg?", rief er verwirrt: „Wo bist du? Ich… Ich kann nichts mehr sehen."  
„Ich bin hier", rief Meg und legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht, um es nach vorne zu drehen: „Genau hier"  
„Fuck", schrie Thermite: „Was ist das?"  
Meg wusste keine Antwort. Sie hatte selbst keine Ahnung, was hier auf einmal vor sich ging und mit wachsender Panik schaute sie sich um. Es war immer noch der Gemeinschaftsraum Team Rainbows, in dem sie sich befand, doch das Licht war abgedunkelt worden, seltsame Schatten tanzten über die Wände und es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie schwarze Nebelschwaden in den Ecken erkennen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie den Kopf drehte, verschwanden sie und lösten sich in Luft auf. Schreie gellten durch den Raum. Ein unnatürliches Echo verhallte in der Ferne.  
Dokkaebi, Caveira und Doc hatten allesamt Thermites Schicksal erlitten. Auch Baker und Six schienen von was auch immer hier passierte beeinflusst zu werden, allerdings weit weniger als die vier Soldaten. Sie bewegten sich, als könnten sie gerade noch so erkennen, wo sie sich befanden.  
Chloe, Jade, Marie und alle anderen hingegen standen überrascht und verängstigt umher und schauten sich um. Sie waren immer noch vollkommen bei Sinnen. Feng versuchte gerade verzweifelt Dokkaebi auf die Beine zu helfen, während David sich um Caveira kümmerte und Dwight rief: „Was ist hier los?"  
„Der Nebel", krächzte Lisa und sprang auf die Rücklehne eines Sofas, sodass sie den Raum überblicken konnte: „Irgendetwas hat uns gerade in den Nebel gezogen."  
„Wir müssen sie hier rausbringen", rief Sally und zeigte auf die gequälten Operatoren: „Lisa, kannst du uns ein Portal öffnen?"  
„Nein", antwortete die Hexe hastig: „Lisa kann nicht, weil wir nicht wirklich im Nebel sind. Wir sind immer noch da, wo wir gerade waren. Der Nebel ist nur zu uns gekommen."  
„Wie kommen wir hier raus?", rief Claudette. Verzweifelt war sie auf die Beine gekommen und schaute kurz hinüber zu Philip, bevor ihr Blick wieder an Lisa hängen blieb.  
„Wenn es wie in der Stadt ist", murmelte Sally: „dann ist wahrscheinlich nur ein kleines Gebiet betroffen. Vielleicht sogar nur ein Teil der Basis."  
„Raus aus der Basis", knurrte David und stütze Caveira, der zusätzlich zum krankhaften Einfluss des Nebels auch noch ihre Wunde zu schaffen machte: „Verstanden"  
„Bringen wir sie hier raus", rief Sally und griff nach Doc, der zuerst zurückzuckte, doch nach einem Moment die Führung akzeptierte. Seine Augen schossen blind umher und sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von stechendem Schmerz.  
„Anna", schrie Sally und schaute sich nach der Jägerin um. Sofort tauchte sie hinter einer der Säulen auf, bereit zu tun, was immer man von ihr verlangte.  
„Wie kommen wir hier am besten raus? Zeig uns den schnellsten Weg!"  
Sobald Sally das Kommando ausgesprochen hatte, nickte Anna, machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und zeigte hinaus in den Korridor. Sofort preschte sie los, doch Lisa hielt sie noch einen Moment zurück.  
„Wir müssen den Nebel zurückdrängen", rief die Hexe: „Sonst kommt er doch noch heraus, der alte Gauner."  
„Freddy?", fragte Sally und Lisa nickte hysterisch.  
„Was können wir tun?", fragte die Krankenschwester: „Von wo kommt dieser Nebel überhaupt?"  
„Lisa kennt nur eine Möglichkeit", gackerte die Hexe. Sally hatte sofort verstanden und murmelte: „Die Janusmaschine… unten im Labor?"  
Die Hexe nickte und rief: „Lisa und Evan werden sich darum kümmern. Ihr seht zu, dass ihr sie hier rausbringt."  
„Findest du den Weg zurück?", fragte Sally.  
„Das ist das kleinste Problem"  
„Also gut", rief die Krankenschwester: „Gehen wir. Meg! Stütz Thermite und folge uns. Max, geh und hilf ihr!"  
Der Hinterwäldler tat sofort wie geheißen, rannte hinüber zu Meg und packte Thermite am Arm. Eilig hob er den Rainbow Operator hoch und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, ungeachtet der überraschten Wehrversuche des Soldaten. Thermite konnte weder sehen noch wirklich etwas hören. Meg wusste, dass der Nebel seinen Verstand malträtierte und sie wollte ihn und seine Kameraden so schnell wie möglich nach draußen schaffen.  
„Los", schrie sie und schob Max nach vorne. Gemeinsam bildeten sie das Schlusslicht der Kolonne aus Überlebenden, Killern und Operatoren, die eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und draußen durch den dunklen Gang stolperten.  
Der Nebel hatte die Umgebung in Finsternis getaucht. Sie wirkte unnatürlich, abstoßend und fremd. Es war keine wohltuende Nacht, keine behütende Dunkelheit, in der man angenehm eischlafen konnte, sondern viel mehr ein Geschwür, das versucht sich der Realität zu bemächtigen und sie seinem Willen zu unterwerfen.  
Freddy.  
Meg kannte seinen Namen erst seit wenigen Minuten, doch er jagte ihr jetzt schon gehörige Angst ein. Es war ein so unschuldiger, beinahe niedlicher Name. Und dennoch gehörte er jenem Mann, der allem Anschein nach für die Anschläge auf Paris verantwortlich war und der nun eine Invasion in die Basis von Team Rainbow gestartet hatte.  
„Hier entlang", rief Sally durch den Korridor und zeigte der Gruppe die Richtung, in die Anna vorausgegangen war. Lisa nickte ihr einen Moment zu, blieb jedoch stehen und wandte sich dann in die andere Richtung. Während alle anderen nach links hasteten, lief sie, gefolgt von Evan nach rechts zurück in Richtung des Krankensaals. Dort stand die Janusmaschine. Dort musste Freddy seinen Angriff gestartet haben.  
Meg wusste immer noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass der Fallensteller nun plötzlich auf ihrer Seite stand, doch sie hatte im Moment drängendere Probleme. Thermite hing immer schwächer über Max Schulter. Er zuckte zwar nach wie vor unter Schmerzen zusammen, doch seine Kräfte schwanden und der Nebel schien langsam, aber sicher Besitz von seinem Verstand zu ergreifen.  
Eine nagende Angst bemächtigte sich Megs Glieder und erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass diese Angst in erster Linie weder sich selbst noch Sally oder ihren Freunden galt. Halb schreiend, halb knurrend trieb sie Max zu Eile an.  
Lisa rannte derweil einen anderen Weg entlang und huschte um eine Ecke, wobei sie auf dem glatten Boden fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ihre Augen stachen durch die Dunkelheit, doch sie konnte bereits spüren, wie Freddy sich an ihrem Verstand zu schaffen machte. Sie war das Leuchtfeuer, das Schild, das alle anderen bewahrte. Nach ihr musste er nur noch Maxine ausschalten. Dann stand ihm nichts mehr im Weg.  
„Komm", rief die Hexe über die Schulter: „hurtig, hurtig!"  
Evan folgte ihr mit stampfenden Schritten, die in der falschen Realität des Nebels seltsam von den Wänden wiederhallten. Das voluminöse Keuchen des Fallensteller mischte sich unheimlich unter die Echos, als sie zu zweit den Weg einschlugen, der sie zurück in Richtung des Krankensaal führen würde.  
Lisa warf einen schnellen Blick aus einem vorbeirauschendem Fenster. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und ein unnatürlicher Mond stieg an einem schwarzen Firmament empor, doch hinter dem Schleier am Horizont erkannte sie noch die rötlichen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Die beiden Welten waren bereits verschmolzen, doch noch ließ es sich aufhalten. Sie mussten nur schnell genug sein.  
„Hier links", rief Lisa und preschte um eine Ecke, als sie plötzlich ein krachendes Brüllen zu ihrer rechten Vernahm. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie einen Schatten auf sich zufliegen sehen und gerade noch rechtzeitig duckte sie sich nach unten Weg. Eine metallene Klinge pfiff über ihren Kopf. Evan stieß einen knurrenden Fluch aus. Von vorne kam ein weiterer Angreifer und rannte wild brüllend auf Lisa zu.  
„Achtung", kreischte die Hexe und sprang nach hinten. Auf der rechten Seite konnte sie Evan erkennen, wie er sich dem heranstürmenden Hünen in den Weg stellte. Lisa erkannte ihn sofort als Bubba Sawyer. Der rundliche Killer hatte ihr im Nebel ein paar Mal nachgestellt. Sie hatte sogar überlegt, ob sie ihn nicht auf ihre Seite ziehen konnte. Er schien beeinflussbar zu sein. Doch diese Chance war jetzt vorbei.  
Krachend traf sein Hammer auf die Machete des Fallenstellers, der sich ihm knurrend in den Weg stellte. Lisa fiel auf, dass Bubba ein Arm fehlte, doch sie konnte sich nicht weiter darum kümmern. Von rechts wurde sie nämlich selbst angegriffen.  
„Amanda", rief Lisa, als sie erneut auswich und erfolglos versuchte, selbst einen Hieb anzubringen: „So trifft man sich wieder!"  
Die Schweinefrau antwortete nichts, sondern ging vor ihr in eine halb kniende Haltung. Wie eine Raubkatze schien sie auf eine Gelegenheit zu warten, doch Lisa hatte sie voll im Blick. Sie würde keine Unachtsamkeit zulassen.  
Das Verhalten der maskierten Killerin irritierte sie für einen Moment. Bubba hatte keine Chance gegen den Fallensteller, schon gar nicht ohne seinen zweiten Arm. In wenigen Sekunden würde Evan ihn zu Brei geschlagen haben und Lisa dann gegen Amanda beistehen, was ebenfalls einen aussichtslosen Kampf darstellen würde. Warum wartete sie?  
Erst im letzten Moment hörte Lisa die heranpfeifende Klinge und konnte sich gerade noch nach unten rechts wegducken, sodass sie nur einen Luftzug an ihrem Ohr spürte. Sie vernahm einen bedrohlich ruhigen Atem hinter sich. Ohne ihren Schwung abzubremsen warf sich Lisa gegen die Wand des Korridors, stieß sich mit den Füßen ab und zischte dann auf den neuen Angreifer zu.  
Myers, der durch den mächtigen Hieb kurz seine Verteidigung fallen gelassen hatte, konnte im letzten Moment noch den Kopf drehen, bevor Lisas Knie in voll im Gesicht traf. Mit der Linken krallte sich die alte Hexe an seiner Maske fest, während ihre Rechte jedes ungeschützte Stück Haut bearbeitet, das sie finden konnte.  
Myers knurrte durch seine Maske hindurch und stach mit dem Messer nach ihr. Doch Lisa hatte sich bereits mit einem gewagten Sprung wieder in Sicherheit gebracht. Sie konnte nicht hoffen gegen Amanda und Myers gleichzeitig zu bestehen und so hatte sie sich an ein Rohr geklammert, das an der Decke über ihr entlanglief.  
Bevor einer der beiden Angreifer ihr nachsetzen konnten, schwang sie sich nach rechts und stieß gegen das lose Gitter eines Lüftungsschachtes. Lisa war im Gegensatz zu vielen der anderen Killer vom Entitus nicht mit übermenschlicher Größe oder Kraft ausgestattet worden. Ihre Fertigkeiten hatte der dunkle Herr in Richtung Flinkheit und Geschicklichkeit getrimmt. Und sie war schon immer klein gewesen. Auf diese Weise war es ihr ein Leichtes, noch mit demselben Schwung komplett im Schacht zu verschwinden, bevor Amanda eine Chance hatte, selbst nach oben zu springen und mit ihrer Klinge nach Lisa zu stechen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie noch Evan, der gerade Leatherface an die Wand drängte und mit einem Hieb nach dem anderen malträtierte. Krachend traf die Faust des Fallenstellers das Gesicht des rundlichen Killers, der mit einem Arm weniger ganz offensichtlich das Nachsehen hatte. Doch inmitten seines Blutrausches bemerkte Evan nicht, was hinter ihm geschehen war.  
Amanda warf kurz einen Blick nach oben auf das dunkle Loch, in dem Lisa verschwunden war, wandte sich dann um und schlich sich von hinten and den Fallensteller an. Siegessicher hob Evan bereits seine Machete. Jeden Moment würde er sie auf Leatherface, der an der Wand zusammengesackt war, niedersaußen lassen und seinem miserablen Leben ein für alle Mal ein Ende setzen.  
Ein Knurren entfuhr Evans Kehle, zuerst triumphierend, plötzlich jedoch verzerrt von Schmerzen, als Amanda mit einem Satz nach vorne gesprungen war und ihre Klinge gegen die Kniekehlen des Fallenstellers geführt hatte. Mit einem dumpfen Schrei ging Evan halb zu Boden und fuhr unbeholfen herum. Beinahe verlor er das Gleichgewicht.  
„Schweinchen", knurrte der Fallensteller: „Ich mach dich fertig!"  
In einem wilden Hieb schlug er nach Amanda, die jedoch zur Seite auswich. Stattdessen trat nun Myers nach vorne. Beinahe gleichgültig stieß er sein Messer auf den Fallensteller hinab und rammte ihm die blitzende Klinge direkt in die rechte Schulter. Evan war ein starker Mann und nicht leicht zu Fall zu bringen, doch ein solcher Treffer setzte selbst den stärksten Krieger außer Gefecht.  
Er spuckte etwas Blut und ging nun vollständig in die Knie. Evans Schultern erschlafften, die Muskeln unter seiner hässlichen Haut zogen sich nur noch unter Schmerzenskrämpfen zusammen und ein seltsames Rasseln hatte sich in seinen Atem gemischt.  
Doch noch war sein Widerstandswille nicht gebrochen. In einer letzten Anstrengung riss er seine Machete nach hinten und holte zu einem knochenbrechenden Streich aus, als sich plötzlich ein starker Griff um sein Handgelenk legte. Evan hörte ein hämisches, beinahe belustigtes, jedoch humorloses Lachen. Dann drückte der Mann hinter ihm zu und klappernd fiel Evans Machete zu Boden.  
Dem lauten Geräusch folgte der vergleichsweise friedliche Ton von beschuhten Füßen, die gemächlich über den Boden wanderten. Langsam kam der Mann, der ihn entwaffnet hatte in sein Blickfeld. Gegen den Schein der Neonröhren an der Decke erkannte Evan einen Hut mit breiter Krempe, einen rotgrün gestreiften Pullover und eine mit metallenen Klauen versehene rechte Hand. Abgerundet wurde das Schreckensbild durch eine verbrannte Haut und stechend kalte Augen.  
„Irgendwelche letzten Worte?", fragte Freddy und hob langsam seinen Klingenhandschuh. Sein Mund war zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen und seine Augen schienen den Fallensteller förmlich zu durchbohren. Doch Evan ließ sich nicht unterkriegen.  
„Fick dich", knurrte der Fallensteller, der auf den Knien beinahe gleich groß war wie Freddy im Stehen: „Fick dich und fickt euch alle. Aber du ganz besonders."  
Die Hasstirade wurde von einem blutigen Hustenanfall unterbrochen und Freddy schüttelte mit gespielter Enttäuschen den Kopf.  
„Was für eine armselige Wahl", murmelte er: „Aber auf der anderen Seite, was ist von einem beschränkten Haudrauf wie dir schon zu erwarten?"  
Pfeifend schossen die Klingen nach unten. Lisa, die im Lüftungsschacht etwas weitergekrochen war, das ganze Geschehen jedoch heimlich durch ein Gitter beobachtete, wandte sich ab, bevor Evans Kehle durchtrennt wurde. Die Geräusche konnte sie allerdings nicht aus ihren Ohren sperren.  
Sie hatte Evan nie richtig leiden können, wohl war und für einige Zeit war er sogar ihr Feind gewesen. Doch nach zwei Jahren gemeinsam im Nebel hatte er sich doch noch als treuer Mitstreiter erwiesen. Auch wenn er vielleicht kein guter Mensch war, so war er doch letzten Endes auf ihrer Seite gewesen und sein Tod war eine Tragödie.  
Doch eine andere Frage beschäftigte Lisa. Der Hinterhalt war von Freddy und drei seiner Schergen geführt worden. Aber wo war der Dicke und das Mädchen?

So schnell sie konnte folgte Meg Maxs massigem Rücken, der vor ihr die Korridore entlang humpelte und Jordan Trace, ihren Vater, über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Die drei bildeten das Ende der Kolonne, die von Anna angeführt wurde. Mit ihrem scheinbar unfehlbaren Orientierungssinn zeigte sie der Gruppe den schnellsten Weg aus der Basis und hoffentlich auch aus dem sich ausbreitenden Nebel.  
„Schnell", rief Sally, die mit hin und her fahrendem Kopf einen Überblick zu behalten versuchte. Sie befand sich in etwa in der Mitte, kurz nach einer Dreiwegekreuzung, und machte gerade Feng Platz, die inzwischen Baker übernommen hatte. Suchend schaute sie nach hinten. Meg und Max hinkten etwas hinterher.  
„Kommt", rief Sally: „Fallt nicht zurü…"  
Ein klirrender Ton wie von zerbrechendem Glas hallte von den Wänden wieder und noch bevor Sally ihren Satz beendet hatte, breitete sich ein giftig rosarot leuchtendes Gas in den Hallen aus. Es bildete kleine Wölkchen, die sich bedrohlich an den Wänden entlangschoben, die Ecken ausfüllten und Max in Windeseile verschlangen. Meg blieb schlitternd stehen.  
„Jordan!"  
Sie konnte Max unter Schmerzen knurren hören. Durch die Gaswölkchen hindurch entdeckte sie seine Silhouette. Der Hinterwäldler schlug wild um sich, fast so als wolle er sich vor einem Angreifer verteidigen. Dabei ließ er Thermite fallen. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei krachte der Operator auf den Boden.  
Meg machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch sobald das Gas mit ihrer Hand in Berührung kam, zog sich ein brennendes Stechen über ihre Haut. Zischend zog sie die Finger zurück.  
„MEG!", hörte sie Sally von der anderen Seite der Gaswolke herüberrufen. Maxs Silhouette verschwand, als er sich in blinder Wut immer weiter in die rosarote Wolke entfernte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie auf der anderen Seite verlassen, doch Thermite befand sich immer noch in der seltsamen Substanz.  
Irgendwo schien jemand hämisch zu lachen.  
Meg hatte keine Zeit auf Sallys Ruf zu antworten. Einen gewagten Satz nach vorne machend, schlug sie alle Vorsicht in den Wind und sprang direkt in die Gaswolke, die sich wie eine Seuche auf ihre Haut legte. Beinahe sofort setzte an ihrem gesamten Körper ein betäubendes Stechen ein. Meg fühlte, wie ihre Muskeln an Kraft verloren. Ihre Beine schienen schwach zu werden und ihre Arme zitterten in plötzlichen Krämpfen.  
Doch keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt sah sie eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich wie unter Folter auf dem Boden wandte. Ihr Vater hatte sie vielleicht ihr ganzes Leben lang im Stich gelassen, doch sie würde es nicht tun. Keine Sekunde lang dachte sie daran. Sie würde ihn hier rausholen.  
Sie musste ihn hier rausholen.  
Die Effekte des Gases so gut es ging ignorierend rannte Meg auf Thermite zu, schlang beide Hände um seinen rechten Arm und zog ihn unter angestrengtem Stöhnen auf die Beine. Der Operator schien bereits halb das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Verzweifelt zog Meg ihn nach hinten weg und gemeinsam stolperten die beiden die wenigen Schritte aus dem lähmenden Gas hinaus. Keuchend ging Meg in die Knie. Thermite wurde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt.  
„MEG!", schallte es erneut durch die rosarote Wolke.  
„Ich… Ich bin hier", rief Meg zurück, nachdem sie sich gesammelt hatte: „Und ich habe Jordan auf meiner Seite."  
„Verdammt, was ist das?", hörte Meg Philip fragen, der wohl von der Spitze der Reihe zurückgekehrt war, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sally gab ihm keine Antwort. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Meg: „Könnt ihr irgendwie zu uns herüber?"  
Meg senkte ihren Blick auf Thermite. Weiße Brandblasen hatten sich über sein Gesicht gelegt und selbst ihre eigene Haut zeigte bereits Spuren von Verätzungen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine erneute Tour durch das Gas überleben würde. Sie brauchte nur einmal zu stolpern und das wars. Das Gas würde sie gnadenlos verbrennen, wie in einem Krematorium. Wo war es überhaupt hergekommen?  
„Nein", rief Meg zurück: „Wir finden einen anderen Weg."  
Als Sally auf der anderen Seite ihre Antwort hörte, schüttelte sie nervös den Kopf. Sie versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während sie sich eilig umschaute und die Lage ergriff. Zusammen mit Max und Philip war sie auf einer Seite der rosaroten Wolke. Die anderen waren bereits weitergerannt und Meg saß mit Thermite auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite fest.  
„Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Ausgang?", fragte Sally und schaute zu Philip. Der Geist senkte den Kopf auf sie herab und antwortete: „Keine fünfzig Meter mehr, ich habe es genau gesehen. Die anderen sind wahrscheinlich schon draußen. Der Nebel breitet sich nicht weiter aus, zieht sich aber auch nicht zurück."  
„Gut" murmelte Sally. Erschöpfung umnebelte ihren Verstand, doch sie versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Noch musste sie durchhalten.  
„Gut", wiederholte sie und schaute dann wieder durch das rosafarbene Gas an die Stelle, an der sie Meg vermutete. „Rührt euch nicht vom Fleck, wir suchen einen anderen Weg auf eure Seite."  
„Okay", antwortete Meg. Ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder und war durchsetzt mit einem ängstlichen Zittern. Panik hatte die Athletin ergriffen, das war sonnenklar, doch noch schaffte sie es, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Max", sagte Sally und drehte sich dem Hinterwäldler zu: „Hol Anna zurück. Wir brauchen sie hier."  
Max nickte, ließ ein bestätigendes Knurren hören und machte sich humpelnd auf den Weg. Philip schaute ihm für einen Moment ratlos nach. Dann blickte er wieder zu Sally.  
„Was hast du vor?"  
„Wir suchen einen Weg", kommandierte Sally: „Um das Gas herum, wir…"  
Ein Geräusch unterbrach ihre Erläuterungen, das so leise war, dass es einem normalen menschlichen Ohr mit Sicherheit entgangen wäre. Doch ihre vom Entitus geschärften Sinne fingen es gerade noch ein.  
„Wer ist das?", fragte Philip, als die Fußschritte verhallt waren. Sally spähte durch die Gaswolke nach links, in Richtung der Abzweigung. Jemand war dort soeben entlanggegangen, doch es waren auf keinen Fall Meg oder Thermite gewesen.  
„Vorsicht", flüsterte Sally und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass sie nicht wusste, wer das Geräusch versursacht hatte. Hoffentlich machte derjenige sich nicht auf den Weg, um sich Meg zu holen.  
Kurz dachte Sally daran Spencers letzten Atemzug einzusetzen, um auf die andere Seite des Gases zu gelangen, doch als sie die Hand hob züngelte nichts weiter als ein einziger, kleiner Funken um ihre Finger, der sofort wieder erlosch. Sie war einfach zu erschöpft. Es würde nicht funktionieren und am Ende landete sie noch auf halbem Wege mitten in der giftigen Wolke.  
Meg war vollständig von ihnen abgeschnitten. Das Gas hatte sich als dicke Barriere in ihren Korridor geschoben, doch der abzweigende Gang lag gerade Mal einen Meter hinter der Wolke zu ihrer linken. Ein beherzter Sprung würde sie hinübertragen. Dann würde sie die Verfolgung aufnehmen können und zur Strecke bringen, wer immer sich auch dort drüben herumtrieb. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieselbe Person auch den Angriff zu verantworten.  
Hinter sich hörte Sally zwei Paar schwerer Füße und sie wusste, dass Max mit Anna zurückgekehrt war. Die beiden schauten sie nun fragend an und auch Philip schien wissen zu wollen, was zu tun sei. Sally überlegte kurz. Es war ein riskantes Manöver, doch die Zeit drängte. Was konnten sie auch wirklich anderes unternehmen?  
„Folgt mir", knurrte Sally und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann sprintete sie blitzartig drei Schritte nach vorne und warf sich gegen die rosarote Nebelwand. Für einen kurzen Augenblick spürte sie tausende kleine Nadeln, die in ihre Haut stachen, doch im nächsten Moment trat sie bereits auf der anderen Seite wieder aus und versuchte schlitternd das Gleichgewicht zu behalten.  
Sally schaute über die Schulter nach rechts. Vielleicht konnte sie dasselbe Manöver erneut anwenden, um zu Meg zu gelangen, doch ein schneller Blick belehrte sie eines Besseren. Das Gas war an dieser Stelle einfach zu dick.  
Wie aus dem Nichts kam nun plötzlich Philip hinter ihr zum Vorschein und kurz darauf Anna, gefolgt von Max, dem seine Wunden immer noch etwas zu schaffen machen. Die Jägerin und der Geist waren eindeutig in weitaus besserer Verfassung als ihre Kameraden und so schickte Sally die beiden voraus auf die Suche nach dem Angreifer.  
„Seht ihr irgendetwas?", flüsterte die Krankenschwester und lugte hinter Anna hervor, die nur den Kopf schüttelte. Philip setzte bereits einen Fuß nach vorne und begann den langen Korridor hinabzugehen, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Eine der Neonröhren an der Decke war defekt und flackerte unter stetigen Wackelkontakten. Der Nebel schien einen Großteil des verbleibenden Lichts zu verschlucken und so wanderten die Vier in ein unheimliches Halbdunkel.

Keuchend ließ Feng den Blick über die herumliegenden Operatoren gleiten, die nach dem Verlassen des Nebels sofort zu Boden gefallen waren und sich dort von den korrumpierenden Effekten erholten. Doc lag auf dem Rücken und atmete schwer. Caveira presste mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen eine Hand auf ihre Verletzung und Claudette kam bereits herbeigeeilt. Dokkaebi versuchte sich aufzurappeln, war jedoch nur mäßig erfolgreich, während Six und Baker sich etwas schneller zu erholen schienen.  
Maxine, Chloe, Dwight, Jake, Jade, Marie und David waren allesamt weitgehend unversehrt. Der Nebel hatte ihnen nichts anhaben können und so waren sie mit einem ordentlichen Schock davongekommen. Ihre rasante Flucht hatte ihnen einiges an Anstrengung abverlangt und vor allem jene, die die halbe Nacht lang durch Freddys Traumwelt gejagt worden waren, hatten definitiv das Ende ihrer Kräfte erreicht.  
„Hilf mir Mal", rief Claudette und winkte David zu sich herüber. Mit geübten, doch ermüdeten Fingern machte sie sich an Caveira zu schaffen, wobei David ihr relativ unbeholfen assistierte. Feng wandte sich ab. Sie wusste ohnehin nicht, wie sie ihnen helfen sollte. Stattdessen drehte sie sich dem Nebel zu.  
Wie eine undurchdringliche Ringmauer hatte er sich um die Basis geschlungen, die sie soeben verlassen hatten und der gesamte Gebäudekomplex war komplett in der schwarzen Masse versunken. Fengs Blicke hatten keine Hoffnung, den Nebel zu durchdringen, doch das war ihr im Moment egal. Viel wichtiger war die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht weiter ausbreitete und sie hier in momentaner Sicherheit auf Meg, Sally und die anderen warten konnten. Gleich würden sie aus der Nebelwand hervorbrechen.  
Feng wartete und wartete, doch da kam niemand. Sie warf kurz einen besorgten Blick über die Schulter, dann schaute sie wieder nach vorne. Sorgen rankten sich um ihre Gedanken. Warum dauerte das so lange? War irgendetwas geschehen?  
„Wo ist Anna?", fragte Dwight und trat unsicher neben sie „Ist sie nicht gerade noch hier gewesen?"  
„Die anderen sind auch noch nicht rausgekommen", murmelte Feng: „Das dauert viel zu lange. Sie… Sie waren doch direkt hinter uns."  
Für einen Moment schauten beide in die schwarze Masse. Ein leichter Wind strich über den Exerzierplatz, auf dem sie sich befanden und mischte sich mit ihrem erschöpften Keuchen. In der Ferne heulte eine Polizeisirene. Ansonsten tat sich absolut gar nichts.  
„Wir müssen…" Feng schluckte kurz. „Wir müssen wieder da rein und… und nachschauen was pass…"  
„Halt", rief Dwight und packte sie an der Schulter, als sie gerade einen Schritt nach vorne machte: „Wir sind hier draußen in Sicherheit und hier bleiben wir auch. Ich bin sicher, sie kommen gleich heraus."  
Feng zögerte und schaute kurz zwischen Dwight und dem Nebel hin und her. Dann nickte sie und Dwight nahm die Hand wieder von ihrer Schulter.

„Sally!"  
„Was?"  
„Ich glaube, ich habe jemanden gesehen!"  
„Wo?"  
„Da unten im Gang."  
Philip zeigte flüsternd einen der Seitenkorridore hinab. Er war sich sicher gerade eben einen Schatten vorbeihuschen gesehen zu haben und sie hatten bereits mehrmals die Fußschritte gehört. Wer auch immer die Gasfalle ausgelöst hatte, war in der Nähe. Allerdings schien er keine wirklichen Anstalten zu machen, vor ihnen davonlaufen zu wollen.  
„Vorsichtig" murmelte Sally und hielt Anna, die bereits vorstürmen wollte, zurück: „Mir gefällt das nicht. Wir schauen uns die Sache an, aber bleib vorsichtig, Anna."  
Die Jägerin nickte. Leise knurrend richtete sie den Griff an ihrer Axt und drang dann etwas langsamer in den Korridor vor. Philip ging direkt neben ihr, dicht gefolgt von Max. Sally hingegen blieb ein bisschen zurück. Natürlich dachte sie keine Sekunde daran, ihre Freunde im Stich zu lassen, doch sollte irgendetwas passieren, war sie ohnehin zu erschöpft, um viel unternehmen zu können. Am besten hielt sie sich so gut es ging aus der Schusslinie und sorgte somit dafür, dass sich jeder nur um sich selbst kümmern musste.  
Wieder hallten Schritte durch den Gang. Dieses Mal waren sie etwas schneller unterwegs, offenbar bekam derjenige, den sie verfolgten, nun doch noch kalte Füße. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein labyrinthartiges System aus Korridoren und Gängen, gespickt mit Besenkammern, Werkstätten und Schlafsälen. Reichlich Gelegenheit, sich zu verstecken.  
„Das gefällt mir nicht", murmelte Sally erneut, allerdings so, dass keiner der anderen es mitbekam. In Kürze würden sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht haben und sich dann zwischen links und rechts entscheiden müssen.  
Der Nebel schien einen destruktiven Einfluss auf die Elektrizität zu nehmen, denn die Neonröhren an der Decke hatten zunehmend begonnen, auszufallen. Hier ein kurzes Flackern, da ein plötzlicher Funkenschlag und mit einem Mal legte sich Dunkelheit in die Hallen der Basis. Natürlich waren sie alle mit einer mehr oder weniger effektiven Nachtsicht ausgestattet, doch sie alle hatten ihre Vergangenheit mit der Finsternis und bei niemandem erweckte sie angenehme Erinnerungen.  
„Langsam, Anna", hauchte Sally: „Wir bleiben zusa…"  
Plötzlich sprang eine Gestalt hinter der rechten Ecke hervor. Mit durch die Luft wirbelnden Armen schlug sie nach der Jägerin, die überrascht zurückschreckte, verfehlte sie jedoch um über einen Meter. Anna befand sich weit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Philip war ebenfalls erschrocken stehengeblieben und hatte seine eigene Axt gehoben, doch bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, nahm die Figur bereits Reißaus.  
„Ist das die Schweinefrau?", rief Philip überrascht und zögerte einen Moment. Sally hingegen handelte blitzschnell und kommandierte: „Lasst sie nicht entkommen!"  
Kaum hatte sie den Befehl ausgesprochen, schossen Max und Anna auch schon nach vorne. Wie die Schießhunde hefteten sie sich an die Fersen der maskierten Attentäterin und sprinteten ihr hinterher so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen. Max hatte bereits nach wenigen Sekunde die Führung übernommen und befand sich nur noch wenige Meter hinter Amanda, als sie plötzlich um eine Ecke hechtete und außer Sicht kam. Sally wollte die beiden bereits zurückrufen, doch nun, da sie sie losgelassen hatte, waren sie nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
„Shit", fluchte die Krankenschwester, nachdem Anna Max um die Ecke gefolgt war. Nervös rannte sie los und rief Philip im Vorbeilaufen zu: „Wir dürfen sie nicht allein lassen."  
Der Geist nickte und verfiel selbst in einen angestrengten Sprint. Seine langen Beine trugen ihn bald vor Sally hinaus und sie fürchtete bereits den Anschluss zu verlieren, als sie ein dunkles Objekt haarscharf an sich vorbeifliegen sah. Es war von jemandem hinter ihrem Rücken geworfen worden und als es auf den Boden auftraf, krachte das Geräusch von zerschellendem Glas durch den Korridor. Eine rosarote Gaswolke, genau wie die erste, breitete sich in Windeseile im Gang aus.  
Schlagartig blieb Philip vor der Gaswolke stehen. Sally machte ebenfalls halt und fuhr herum, um sich dem neuen Angreifer entgegenzustellen. Sie wusste nicht, wer sich hier in der Dunkelheit versteckte oder was es mit diesem Gas auf sich hatte, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich in tödlicher Gefahr befand.  
Ihre Kräfte waren aufgebraucht. Ihre Beine wollten sie kaum noch tragen und selbst ihr Herz schien kurz davor zu stehen, einfach den Geist aufzugeben. Mit einem Anflug von Panik spähte sie in die Dunkelheit.  
Alle Neonröhren, bis auf eine waren mittlerweile komplett ausgefallen. Weiter unten im Korridor blitzte immer noch eine der Lampen in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf und ließ auf diese Weise die dunkle Silhouette des Killers, der sich dort verborgen hielt, klar hervorstechen.  
Eine massige Gestalt schob sich auf Sally zu. Sie erkannte breite Schultern, eine einen unförmigen Kopf und etwas, das wie ein Zirkusgewand aussah. Der Mann hatte einen dicken Bauch, der bei jedem Schritt auf und ab schwappte. Am Gürtel hatte er eine Reihe an Fläschchen befestig und in der Hand hielt er ein bedrohlich aussehendes Klappmesser. Sein hässliches Gesicht wurde von einer dicken Schicht Schminke noch weiter verunstaltet und ein aggressives Grinsen fuhr über seine Lippen, als sich der Clown auf Sally zubewegte.  
Sie war ihm viel näher als Philip, der bereits nach vorne gerannt war und nun umkehren musste. Wer auch immer dieser dicke Mann war, er war viel schwerer als Sally und allein würde sie keine Chance gegen ihn haben. Er brauchte nur seine schweren Pranken um ihren Hals zulegen und zuzudrücken.  
„Lauf", hörte sie Philip hinter sich rufen, während der Clown seine Klinge zwischen den Fingern kreisen ließ. Seine Füße polterten über den Boden und gelbe Zähne zeigten sich in seinem Maul, als er sich hämisch grinsend näherte. Sally wich unbeholfen zurück, doch es war vergebens.  
Mit einem wütenden Knurren holte der Clown aus und ließ sein Klappmesser auf die Krankenschwester zufahren, die sich mit einem gewagten Hechtsprung gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Verzweifelt tauchte sie unter seinem Arm hindurch. Die Klinge verfehlte sie nur um wenige Zentimeter. Das Ausweichmanöver war gelungen, doch sie hatte es in einer solchen Hast durchführen müssen, dass sie unweigerlich aus dem Gelichgewicht geriet und mit der Schulter schmerzhaft gegen den Boden prallte, wo sie vollkommen schutzlos liegen blieb.  
Der Clown grunzte verwirrt und drehte seinen unförmigen Kopf herum, um sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Als er sah, wie sie sich auf den Boden warf, fuhr erneut ein abscheuliches Grinsen über seine Lippen und in siegessicherer Selbstgefälligkeit wuchtete er seinen massigen Körper herum. Wieder wirbelte sein Messer um die Finger seiner rechten Hand, während er die Linke nach Sally ausstreckte.  
Bevor er sie allerdings packen und hochheben konnte, wurde er knallhart in die Seite gerammt und nach rechts weggestoßen. Philip hatte einen verzweifelten Sprint hingelegt und sich in letzter Sekunde gegen den Clown geworfen, der nun stöhnend gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde. Aber er war ein schwerer Mann. Philip war zwar kräftig, doch um einen Fettwanst wie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu können, war schon mehr nötig.  
„Ich mach das", rief Philip und stellte sich eilig zwischen Sally und den Angreifer: „Lauf"  
Sally krabbelte hastig nach hinten weg und rollte sich dann auf den Bauch. Der Sturz hatte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und unter schweren Atemzügen kam sie auf die Knie. Dann stützte sie sich an der Wand neben sich ab und rappelte sich langsam auf.  
Sally dachte gar nicht daran, sich davonzustehlen. Sollte sie etwa Philip allein lassen und riskieren, dass er am Ende noch getötet wurde? Nein! Sie würde ihm helfen und gemeinsam würden sie dieses Monster in die Knie zwingen. Anna und Max kamen schon allein zurecht.  
In wachsender Rage fuhr Sally herum und entdeckte Philip, der gerade mit einem flinken Seitenschritt einem Hieb des Clowns auswich. Der dicke Mann bewegte sich trotz seiner massigen Statur unerwartet schnell und seine Angriffe waren präzise und kräftig geführt. Sally erkannte sofort, dass Philip sich mit einem gefährlichen Feind duellierte.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu Philip war der Clown allein und er konnte sich nicht auf zwei Feinde gleichzeitig konzentrieren. In die Schatten zurückweichend schob sich Sally an der Mauer entlang. Sie befand sich nun leicht in der Flanke des Clowns. Sie wollte ihn aus dem Hinterhalt heraus erwischen.  
Philip kassierte einen heftigen Tritt gegen den Oberschenkel und quittierte diesen mit einem linken Haken, der sein Ziel allerdings halb verfehlte. Dann ließ er seine Axt nach vorne schnellen und mit todbringender Genauigkeit raste sie auf die Kehle des fetten Killers zu.  
Im letzten Moment hob der Clown seine Pranke und packte die Axt an der Wirbelsäule, sodass die Klinge kurz vor seinem Hals zum Stehen kam. Philip hatte eine solche Reaktion nicht erwartet und der Clown nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit seinem Messer nach ihm zu stechen. Haarscharf schoss die Klinge an Philips Ohr vorbei, der in einem panischen Ausweichmanöver nach hinten wegtaumelte.  
Der Clown setzte ihm bereits nach, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Sally gemacht. Die Krankenschwester befand sich nun direkt in seinem Rücken und bevor er zu einem weiteren Angriff schreiten konnte, lief sie auf ihn zu, sprang nach oben und klammerte sich an seinen Rücken.  
Sally war wütend. Innerhalb der letzten Tage war ihr Haus niedergebrannt, ihre Familie bedroht, Claudette einer brutalen Folter unterzogen und Ace Visconti getötet worden. Und dieses Ungetüm, das nun auch noch versuchte, Philip den Rest zu geben, war einer der Verantwortlichen.  
Sally hatte genug.  
Mit einem wütenden Knurren warf sie ihren Kopf nach vorne und grub ihre Zähne tief in das Fleisch des Clowns. Sie hörte einen Schmerzensschrei, Blut füllte ihren Mund und etwas Abscheuliches legte sich auf ihre Zunge. Doch sie ließ nicht los. So fest sie konnte biss sie ihre Kiefer zusammen, riss zweimal wild den Kopf hin und her und spuckte einen Augenblick später das abgetrennte Ohr des Clowns auf den Boden.  
Dieser hatte natürlich nicht tatenlos abgewartet und unter höllischen Qualen nach der Angreiferin auf seinem Rücken getastet. In einer wilden Drehung schüttelte er sich und bevor er Sallys Haare zu fassen kriegen konnte, sprang sie von ihm ab. Mit dem linken Fuß kam sie auf den Boden auf. Der Rechte jedoch blieb am Gürtel des Clowns hängen, wo er eines der schwarzen Fläschchen löste und ebenfalls auf den Boden beförderte. Krachend zerschellte die Phiole auf den harten Fliesen.  
Sally hatte gerade ihr Gleichgewicht gefunden, wurde jedoch von der sich ausbreitenden Gaswolke wieder zu Fall gebracht. Hustend riss sie eine Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen und erneut spürte sie den ätzenden Biss des giftigen Gases auf ihrer Haut. Woraus auch immer dieser Stoff bestand, er war eine perfide Mixtur und sie durfte keinen Moment länger darin stehenbleiben.  
Mit einem verzweifelten Hechtsprung rettete sich Sally aus der Wolke und landete einmal mehr schmerzhaft auf dem harten Boden. Gierig sog sie ihre Lungen mit sauberer Luft voll, bevor sie sich umdrehte und nach dem Clown Ausschau hielt. Sie konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken.  
Dann rief jemand ihren Namen. Es war Philip gewesen, auf der anderen Seite der Gaswolke, doch ehe Sally antworten konnte, entfuhr ihm ein Schrei und sie hörte ein grausames Lachen. Philip und der Clown waren auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Gaswolke. Im Handgemenge waren sie getrennt worden und nun stand Philip dem Koloss allein gegenüber. Sie musste ihm helfen.  
Vorsichtig machte Sally einen Schritt nach vorne und schob zögerlich einen Finger in die Gaswolke. Kaum, dass ihre Haut mit dem toxischen Gemisch in Berührung gekommen war, fuhr bereits ein stechender Schmerz ihren Arm entlang und weiße Brandblasen erschienen auf ihren Fingerspitzen. Zischend zog sie die Hand wieder zurück.  
Philip stieß unterdessen einen weiteren Schrei aus und Sally hörte, wie jemand einen Treffer einsteckte und zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es der Clown gewesen war, doch ihre Logik diktierte ihr aufgrund der vernommenen Geräusche etwas anders. Die Lage war ernst. Sie musste irgendwie auf die andere Seite, so schnell wie möglich.  
Verzweifelt schaute Sally die Wände entlang, doch das Gas hatte sich bereits dich an sie gelegt. Dann blickte sie hinunter auf ihre linke Hand, an der sich Spencers letzter Atemzug immer noch nicht ordentlich kanalisieren ließ. Aber plötzlich hörte sie ein anderes Geräusch. Es war wieder Philips Stimme gewesen und wieder ihr Name, der gerufen worden war, doch dieses Mal war das verzweifelt hervorgepresste Wort mittendrin abgebrochen, als ein weiterer Ton wie von brechenden Knochen durch den Korridor gehallt war.  
„PHILIP!", schrie Sally in Panik. Ihr Gehirn schaltete vollkommen ab und ohne lang nachzudenken hob sie ihre linke Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und ließ alle Kraftreserven, die sie noch irgendwie mustern konnte, in ihre Finger fließen. Sie musste ihm helfen  
Mit einem schrillen Kreischen wurde sie nach vorne gesogen, als sie die Hand wieder öffnete und Spencers letzten Atemzug entfesselte, doch ihr Weg endete bereits nach wenigen Metern mitten in der Gaswolke. Sofort setzte der Schmerz wieder ein. Tausende Nadeln stachen auf ihrer Haut umher und ihr Gesicht fühlte sich an als würde es mit heißem Wasser übergossen werden, während ihre Beine unter ihr zusammenbrachen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie noch einen letzten Rest Momentum aus ihrer Teleportation mitgenommen, sodass sie das letzte Stück aus dem Gas herausgeschleudert wurde.  
Stöhnend landete Sally auf den kalten Fliesen. Doch sie erlaubte sich keine Zeit, um sich zu erholen und presste sofort die Handflächen gegen den Boden, um sich aufzurichten. Zitternd strengte sie ihre Muskeln an und nach einem kurzen Augenblick schaffte sie es, auf die Knie zu kommen.  
Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass etwas Flüssiges ihre Finger benetzt hatte. Es glänzte seltsam im Halbdunkel und schien in einem kleinen, roten Rinnsal über den Boden zu fließen. War das Blut?  
Sally hob langsam den Kopf. Ihr Herz hämmerte unter ihrer Brust während sie mit den Augen dem Weg des Blutstroms folgte, ein paar Meter über den Boden entlang, an einer fallengelassenen Klinge vorbei und hinüber zu zwei Gestalten, die ihm flackernden Licht der Neonröhren kaum zu erkennen waren. Der eine war dick und fett, stand aufrecht und hatte einen Fuß erhoben, den er krachend auf den anderen, der am Boden lag, niederfahren ließ.  
Sally hörte ein Knacken. Wie ein Pistolenschuss hallte es durch den Korridor und übertönte jedes andere Geräusch. Dann hörte sie nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen in ihren Ohren. Die Realität schien sich zusammenzuziehen und ihr Verstand konnte kaum verarbeiten, was soeben geschehen war. Ihre Wahrnehmung setzte für einen Moment aus.  
Dann kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie sich selbst zusehen, wie sie mit neuer, wutentsprungener Energie auf den Clown zustürzte, im Laufen das Klappmesser vom Boden aufhob und ihm die Klinge mit voller Wucht in den Hals rammte. Eine Blutfontäne brach hervor, doch anstatt sich abzuwenden, klammerte sich Sally an den Griff ihrer Waffe und zog die Schneide brutal zur Seite, sodass sie gnadenlos durch die Kehle des fetten Mannes schnitt.  
Schließlich fiel sie zu Boden, direkt zwischen zwei leblose Leichen, von denen eine ihr Freund gewesen war.

Anna erreichte eine Kreuzung und blieb ruckartig stehen. Max war bereits dort und schaute suchend den Korridor zu ihrer Linken hinab. Doch da war niemand. Nervös drehte Anna den Kopf nach rechts und etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt konnte sie eine Ferse hinter einer Ecke verschwinden sehen.  
„Komm", knurrte sie Max zu und sprintete los. Der Hinterwälder brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren, doch er nahm sogleich die Verfolgung auf, als er sah, in welche Richtung Anna losgestürmt war.  
Die Jägerin nahm im Laufen die linke Hand vom Schaft ihrer großen Axt und griff nach den kleineren Wurfäxten, die an ihrem Gürtel hingen. Es waren drei an der Zahl, ein Andenken aus ihrer Zeit im Nebel. In der Realität hatte sie sie zum Jagen von kleinen Tieren benutzt. Jetzt würde sie sie wieder ihrem ursprünglichen Zweck widmen: der Eliminierung gefährlicher Feinde.  
Ein paar schnelle Schritte später hatte sie auch schon die Ecke erreicht und preschte mit erhobenen Waffen um die Kante herum. Ein leerer Korridor präsentierte sich vor ihr. Die Neonröhren an der Decke flackerten chaotisch und eine beunruhigende Stille legte sich auf Annas Ohren, während ihre Augen die Wände des Ganges absuchten. Zahlreiche Türen und Abzweigungen führten weiter in andere Teile der Basis. Ihre Beute konnte sich überall auf die Lauer gelegt haben.  
Doch ihre Beute war allein. Knurrend tauchte Max hinter Anna auf und spähte ebenfalls den Korridor entlang. Dann schaute er kurz zur Jägerin und sie tauschten einen bestätigenden Blick aus. Weder Anna noch Max waren jemals gut darin gewesen, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Bisher hatte immer Sally alles geregelt und sie waren ganz einfach nie vor eine ernste Wahl gestellt worden. Daher war es beruhigend, dass sie sich nun nicht allein in dieser Situation befanden, sondern einander versichern konnten, dass sie das richtige taten.  
Anna setzte einen Fuß nach vorne und begann den Gang hinunterzugehen. Dabei richtete sie ihren Fokus auf die linke Seite, ließ ihren Blick in jede Ecke und jeden Spalt gleiten und spitzte die Ohren für jedes noch so leise, verräterische Geräusch. Max tat dasselbe auf der rechten Seite.  
Anna konnte spüren, wie langsam, aber sicher die Angst in ihr aufkeimte. Angst, nicht nur um sich selbst, sondern auch um ihre Freunde, die sich immer noch in der Basis befanden. Sally war schwach, das wusste Anna und sie wusste auch, dass derjenige, den sie hier verfolgte nicht entwischen durfte. Sonst ging er am Ende noch auf Sally los, während sie hier vergeblich nach ihm suchten.  
Ein dumpfes Pochen polterte durch den Korridor und riss Annas Aufmerksamkeit sofort in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war. Elektrisiert und leicht zitternd schaute sie nach vorne, den Gang hinab und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Doch da war niemand.  
Max begann leise zu Knurren und festigte den Griff an seinem Hammer. Anna hingegen hob langsam ihre Wurfaxt, dazu bereit jedem, der sich auf sie stürzen wollte schon aus der Ferne den Schädel zu spalten.  
Wieder ertönte das Pochen, dieses Mal etwas näher. Es kam auf sie zu, bedrohlich und unfassbar wie der Wind schob es sich ihnen entgegen und Anna wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte niemanden sehen. Mit hoch über den Kopf gehobener Waffe verharrte sie an Ort und Stelle und schaute nervös keuchend in die Dunkelheit, während ihr Arm langsam zu zittern begann.  
Das Licht der Neonröhren blitzte spielend an der Schneide ihrer Axt, als das Pochen zum dritten Mal durch den Korridor schallte. Die Quelle des Geräusches lag keine fünf Meter mehr von ihnen entfern, doch jetzt war Anna noch etwas anderes aufgefallen. Das Pochen kam nicht direkt aus dem Korridor, sondern von etwas weiter oben.  
Blitzartig richtete Anna ihren Blick an die Decke des Korridors, wo neben den Neonröhren eine dicke Belüftungsleitung entlanglief. Das silberne Blech bog und wölbte sich auswärts, während es ein dumpfes Pochen von sich gab, das nur von jemandem verursacht werden konnte, der durch die Rohre kroch.  
Max, der es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, stieß ein aggressives Knurren aus. Das Pochen erstarb für einen Moment, bevor es mit wachsender Intensität weiterging, dieses Mal blieb es jedoch stationär und näherte sich nicht mehr. Anna und Max tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Dann hob die Jägerin ihre Wurfaxt und ließ im nächsten Augenblick den Arm nach vorne schnellen, sodass sich die Waffe nach einer kurzen Flugzeit in die Unterseite des Lüftungsschachtes bohrte.  
Im selben Moment stieß jemand ein schrilles Kreischen aus. Ein losgetretenes Gitter krachte auf den Boden und eine dunkle Gestalt sprang aus der Leitung heraus. Anna schreckte kurz zurück, doch Max ließ sich keine Sekunde lang beirren und stürmte wütend nach vorne, nur um in letzter Sekunde wieder halt zu machen.  
„HAAALT! Nicht schlagen! Lisa ist´s nur, kein Grund rabiat zu werden, Maxie."  
„Lisa?", grunzte Max überrascht und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. Verblüfft ließ er seinen Hammer sinken und starrte die Hexe, die sich gerade den Staub von den Schultern strich, fragend an. Anna kam nach vorne geeilt und stellte sich neben den Hinterwäldler. Auch für sie war Lisas auftauchen ein höchst unerwartetes Ereignis.  
„Anna, meine Gute", kicherte die Hexe und humpelte auf die Jägerin zu: „Jetzt hättest du der alten Lisa beinahe der Rest gegeben."  
Der Blick der Jägerin ging sofort beschämt zu Boden.  
„Tut leid"  
„Aber, aber", beschwichtigte Lisa: „Ist nicht deine Schuld. Konntest ja nicht wissen, dass sich die garstige Lisa in den Schächten herumtreibt."  
„Lisa", grunzte Max erneut und stellte sich etwas aufrechter hin. Aus seinem Blick und seinem Tonfall war ganz eindeutig zu erschließen, dass er wissen wollte, was vor sich ging und was zu tun war. Bei beidem konnte ihm die Hexe weiterhelfen.  
„Wir haben Schwierigkeiten", krächzte Lisa und krabbelte über den Boden auf den Hinterwäldler zu: „Evan gibt's nicht mehr. Hat ins Gras gebissen. Schade, aber sei´s drum. Wir haben drängendere Probleme."  
„Evan tot?", fragte Anna und ein Anflug von Panik huschte durch ihre Augen.  
„Jep"  
„Was machen?", fragte Max und bekräftigte somit seinen Wunsch nach Anweisungen.  
„Wir zerstören die Janusmaschine", antwortete die Hexe: „Lisa will euch beide nicht in Gefahr bringen, aber es ist unsere einzige Chance. Wo sind Sally und Philip?"  
Anna wies mit ihrer Axt den Korridor hinunter, den sie gekommen war.  
„Warum habt ihr euch getrennt?"  
„Wir Schweinefrau verfolgt haben", erklärte die Jägerin: „Aber wir nur gefunden dich."  
Max nickte bekräftigend.  
„Na gut", sagte Lisa: „Dann holen wir jetzt Sally und Philip und gehen gemeinsam die Janusmaschine zerstören. Alles klar?"  
„Was mit Schweinefrau?", wollte Anna wissen, bevor sie sich umwandte und losging. Lisa lief leichtfüßig neben ihr her und antwortete: „Sobald wir diesen garstigen Nebel losgeworden sind, ist die Schweinefrau kein Problem mehr. Und Freddy auch nicht. Der Halunke ist nur hier und frisst sich mit Energie voll, solange die Janusmaschine steht. Alles andere ist egal."

Meg kniete zitternd neben Thermite, der sich unter Qualen am Boden hin und her wandte. Wie ein von Alpträumen geplagter Schlafender warf er sich von einer auf die andere Seite. Nur war er hellwach und fühlte im Moment wohl jeden Knochen in seinem Körper gegen seinen Aufenthalt im Reich des Entitus rebellieren. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde er schwächer.  
„Meg", stieß er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Nervös schaute die Athletin, die gerade einen misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter geworfen hatte, wieder auf ihn herab.  
„Hol mich hier raus", keuchte Thermite und presste die Hände gegen die Seiten seines Kopfes: „Ich kann… kann nicht mehr!"  
Meg schaute sich wieder um. Unentschlossen stand sie halb auf und ließ ihren Blick über die rosarote Gaswolke gleiten. Noch immer hing sie wie eine Barriere inmitten des Korridors und versperrte ihr den Weg. Sie könnte versuchen in die Basis zurückzugehen und einen anderen Pfad zu finden, doch wenn sie sich verirrte würde sie das zu viel Zeit kosten. Und Sally hatte sie angewiesen zu warten.  
Wieder stieß Thermite ein leidvolles Stöhnen aus, das Meg veranlasste, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Er sollte wissen, dass sie da war. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Er war schließlich ihr Vater und sie wollte nicht, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Jede Qual, die er erlitt, spürte sie wie einen Messerstich in ihrem eigenen Herzen und als er sich erneut auf die Seite warf, spürte sie eine glitzernde Träne über ihre Wange laufen. Sie konnte das nicht länger mitansehen.  
Hastig legte sie einen Arm um ihn und half ihm auf die Beine zu kommen. Meg schaffte es kaum den voll ausgerüsteten Soldaten zu stützen, doch nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen stand er endlich auf und konnte einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Er war blind und vor Schmerzen beinahe taub, aber die Stimme seiner Tochter drang immer noch zu ihm durch.  
„Komm", rief sie und zog ihn den Korridor entlang: „Ich bring dich hier aus. Halt einfach durch!"  
Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie sich gerade in die komplett falsche Richtung bewegte und dass sie keine Ahnung vom Aufbau der gigantischen Basis hatte, doch sie weigerte sich ganz einfach ein Scheitern zu akzeptieren. Dies war nicht der Ort, an dem sie oder ihr Vater draufgehen würden. Dies war nicht die Zeit, zu der die Reise zu Ende war. Sie wollte es nicht akzeptieren und sie würde es nicht akzeptieren. Sie konnte es ganz einfach nicht akzeptieren.  
Meg keuchte bereits unter der Last des Rainbow Operators, als sie sich nach wenigen Metern, die sie den Korridor zurückgegangen war, an der ersten Abzweigung nach rechts wandte. Wenn sie sich geradeaus bewegte, würde sie nur zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen, wohingegen die linke Seite in Richtung des Krankensaals führte. Zumindest glaubte sie das. Rechts war daher die einzige Option.  
„Hier entlang", knurrte Meg und sprach dabei mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Vater, der geschüttelt von Krämpfen an ihrer Schulter hing. Er kämpfte sich verzweifelt nach vorne. Sein ganzes Vertrauen lag nun in seiner Tochter und sie würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Sie würde ihm beweisen, dass sie ihn retten konnte. Sie würde ihn nicht enttäuschen.  
„Komm schon", keuchte Meg: „Komm schon, nicht stehenbleiben."  
Thermite hörte ihre Worte wie aus weiter Ferne und für einen kurzen Moment hallten sie in seinen Ohren wieder, ohne einen Sinn zu ergeben. Dann erkannte er ihr Stimme und ein winziges Quäntchen an Klarheit schoss durch seinen Verstand. Sie wollte, dass er weiterging. Er sollte vorwärts in die absolute Dunkelheit, die ihn umfasst hatte. An seiner Schulter spürte er ihren sicheren Griff und er wusste, dass sie ihn führen würde.  
Doch dann stieß Meg einen hastig unterdrückten Schrei aus, als Thermite plötzlich stolperte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er fiel auf die Knie, doch bevor er vollends auf dem Boden landete, konnte er sich unter Musterung seiner letzten Kräfte noch rechtzeitig an der Wand abstützten und sich so in einer halb aufrechten Position halten.  
„Nicht schlappmachen", knurrte Meg und zog ihn wieder nach oben. Thermite antwortete nichts, doch sie konnte sehen, dass er sie gehört hatte.  
„Gleich haben wir´s geschafft", beschwor Meg, als sie um eine Ecke bog, natürlich vollständig wissend, dass dem vermutlich nicht so war. Doch was sollte sie ihm sagen? Dass die Lage aussichtslos war und er vermutlich dem Nebel zum Opfer fallen würde, bevor sie einen Ausgang fand?  
Ein seltsames Geräusch ließ Meg innehalten. Ruckartig drehte sie den Kopf und schaute über die Schulter. Der Korridor lag leer und verlassen hinter ihr und nur das Stöhnen des Rainbow Operatoren durchschnitt die unheimliche Stille. Sie musste sich wohl geirrt haben.  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne, sicherte ihren Griff um Thermites Oberkörper und führte ihn Stück für Stück weiter. Nach den anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatten sie nun beinahe so etwas wie eine Routine gefunden. So zügig sie konnten wanderten die beiden den Gang entlang, hin und wieder stolpernd, doch im Großen und Ganzen schneller als Meg erwartet hatte.  
Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Vielleicht steckte sie doch nicht so verzweifelt in der Klemme, wie sie gedacht hatte. Thermite war immerhin ein erfahrener Elitesoldat. Solche Leute hatte nicht nur einen stählernen Körper, sondern auch einen beharrlichen Geist. Er konnte vermutlich noch mehr einstecken als sie im zutraute und würde am Ende noch eine ganze Weile durchhalten. Hoffentlich lange genug, bis sie einen Ausgang fand.  
Plötzlich hörte Meg das seltsame Geräusch erneut. Es kam aus dem Korridor hinter ihr und dieses Mal war sie sich sicher. Es war ein unheimliches Stöhnen gewesen, wie von einer jungen Frau, nur verzerrt und unnatürlich, als wäre es über eine instabile Funkverbindung gesendet worden. Aber was auch immer es war, es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
Langsam drehte Meg den Kopf und schaute wieder über die Schulter den Gang entlang. Regungslos verharrte sie mitten in der Bewegung und Thermite klammerte sich zitternd an ihre Schulter. Er wusste nicht was vor sich ging, doch er spürte wohl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
Meg hingegen spähte aufmerksam in die Basis. Das flackernde Licht der Neonröhren spiegelte sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen in den blitzenden Türklinken wieder und warf seltsame Schatten an die Wände. Vereinzelte Nebelfetzen wanderten knapp über dem Fußboden durch den Korridor und sammelten sich in den Ritzen und Spalten des riesigen Gebäudes. Doch wiederum sah Meg absolut niemanden.  
Oder zumindest für einen kurzen Moment, denn gerade als sie sich wieder nach vorne wenden wollte, erspähte sie am unteren Ende des Ganges eine unförmige Gestalt, die sich in unnatürlicher Haltung von links nach rechts über die kalten Fliesen schob. Es schien ein Mensch zu sein, doch wenn dem so war, dann war er im Laufe seines Lebens tiefgreifenden und entstellenden Änderungen unterzogen worden.  
Die Gestalt war gute fünfzig Meter von ihr entfernt. Trotzdem konnte Meg ganz klar erkennen, dass die Gliedmaßen in unüblichen und verdrehten Winkeln vom Körper abstanden. Es schien sich um eine Frau zu handeln. Allerdings glichen ihre Bewegungen und ihre Körpersprache keinem Menschen, dem Meg jemals begegnet war. Die Beine zuckten ruckartig hin und her und verrenkten sich genau wie die Arme in immer neue, grausigere Positionen, was auch kaum zu übersehen war, da das Mädchen so gut wie keine Kleidung trug. Lediglich ein paar lose Stofffetzen rankten sich um ihren blassen, mit dunklen Schnitten übersäten Leib.  
Was Meg jedoch den Atem stocken ließ, waren die aufgewölbten, unwirklich abstehenden schwarzen Haare auf ihrem Kopf. Von Schwerkraft und Luftwiderstand offenbar völlig unbeeinflusst sah es so aus als befänden sich die schwarzen Strähnen unter Wasser, wo sie träge hin und her wankten.  
Zum dritten Mal hallte ein schreckliches Stöhnen durch den Korridor und Meg drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne. Die Kreatur, was auch immer es war, hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Sie musste Jordan fortbringen von hier und zwar schnell. Das Mädchen konnte nämlich nur von einem Ort kommen und sie gehorchte wohl einem Herrn, der allein in den vergangenen paar Stunden für den Tod von hunderten Menschen verantwortlich gewesen war.  
Die Lage hatte sich soeben wieder verdüstert und ein einziger Fehltritt konnte sie das Leben kosten. Doch Meg gab nicht auf. So leise sie konnte, schob sie sich weiter und stützte Thermite, der tapfer und unbeirrt ihrer Führung folgte.

„Sally hier", rief Anna und zeigte nach vorne. Lisa war gleich hinter ihr und als die Jägerin für einen Moment ihr Tempo drosselte, sprang sie hoch und zog sich am Hemd der großen Frau nach oben. Geschickt kletterte sie auf Annas linke Schulter, wo sie wie ein Greifvogel sitzen blieb und die Lage beobachtete.  
„Hmmm, Lisa schaut, aber Lisa sieht sie nicht."  
Die Hexe klopfte zweimal gegen Annas Hasenmaske und beugte sich etwas nach vorne, sodass sie ihr direkt in die Augen schauen konnte.  
„Bist du sicher, meine Liebe, dass Sally hier herumsitzt?"  
„Um Ecke", knurrte Anna und ging eilig weiter. Sie schämte sich immer noch dafür, dass sie Lisa vorhin beinahe mit ihrer Axt getroffen hätte und wagte es kaum, sie anzusehen. Max humpelte derweil hinter den beiden her und stellte sicher, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden. Die Schweinefrau trieb immer noch ihr Unwesen in diesen Gängen, ganz zu schweigen von Freddy und seinen anderen Schergen. Sie mussten unbedingt auf der Hut bleiben.  
Als sie um die angezeigte Ecke bogen, fiel Lisas Blick sofort auf eine gebückte Gestalt in einem dunklen Kleid, die zitternd auf dem Boden kniete. Neben ihr befand sich der hochaufragende Bauch des Clowns, der wie ein Berg in die Lüfte ragte und um den sich eine dunkelrote Blutlacke sammelte. Das Ungetüm war besiegt. Doch Sally schien keine Hoffnung zu schöpfen.  
Laut ihren Namen rufend sprang Lisa von Annas Schulter hinunter auf den kalten Fußboden und humpelte auf Sally zu, die nur wortlos den Kopf hob, ohne ihnen entgegenzuschauen. Einen Augenblick später hatte die Hexe sie bereits erreicht.  
„Jetzt sieh mal einer an", kicherte Lisa und fuhr mit ihren knorrigen Fingern über den Wanst des Clowns: „Du hast einen Riesen gefällt."  
Als Sally immer noch nicht antwortete, schaute Lisa sie besorgt an.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
Anstatt etwas zu erwidern, stand die Krankenschwester einfach auf und gab den Blick auf eine zweite Leiche frei, die sich bisher halb hinter dem Clown, halb hinter ihrem Rock verborgen hatte. Lisa konnte nur die dunklen Füße des Gefallenen erkennen, doch sie wusste sofort, um wen es sich handelte. Es war einige der wenigen Situationen in der die alte Dame vergeblich nach Worten suchte.  
Auch Anna und Max hatte mittlerweile Philips Leiche entdeckt und waren wie angewurzelt stehengeblieben. Der Hinterwäldler ließ langsam seinen Hammer sinken und Anna schaute verblüfft, schockiert und verweigernd zwischen Sally und Philip hin und her. Ihre Axt lag nutzlos in ihrer Hand und sie wusste nicht, was nun geschehen sollte.  
„Verdammt", knurrte Lisa nach einem Moment und ihre Stimme hallte durch die leeren Korridore. Für einen Augenblick verharrte ihr Blick auf Philip. Dann schaute sie zu Sally, die sich abgewandt und das Gesicht in ihrer rechten Hand verborgen hatte.  
„Hat er hier das getan?", fragte Lisa und stupste gegen den Bauch des Clowns. Als die Krankenschwester nicht antwortete, hakte sie nach: „Sally?"  
„Wo ist Evan?", erwiderte die Angesprochene und drehte sich ruckartig um. Ihr Gesicht war steif und ausdruckslos, beinahe wie eine Maske und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Lisa stutzte für einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete: „Er… Wir sind in einen Hinterhalt gelaufen. Lisa hat´s gerade so noch herausgeschafft."  
Sally zeigte keine erkennbare Reaktion. Stattdessen wandte sie sich nun an Anna und fragte: „Ist der Krankensaal weit entfern?"  
Doch die Jägerin hatte die Lage noch nicht vollends realisiert. Sally seufzte, ging hinüber zu der großen Frau und legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Anna"  
Die Jägerin schaute wortlos auf sie hinab.  
„Ist der Krankensaal weit entfernt?"  
Anna brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und mit ihrer Axt unbeholfen in eine Richtung zeigte. Sally folgte ihrem Blick. Dann schaute sie der Jägerin wieder in die Augen und versuchte ihr etwas Hoffnung zu verleihen. Der Atem der Russin ging ungewöhnlich schnell und ihre Unterlippe hatte leicht zu zittern begonnen.  
„Anna, hör mir zu."  
Die Jägerin senkte ihren Blick auf Sally, während Max, der die Situation viel besser zu verarbeiten schien, sich umwandte und Wache hielt.  
„Wir schaffen das, okay? Wir kommen hier raus und wir werden leben. Aber zuerst müssen wir die Janusmaschine zerstören. Nur ein einziges Mal. Dann sind wir hier fertig. Verstehst du mich?"  
Anna nickte und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. Schließlich festigte sie den Griff um ihre Axt und nickte erneut.  
„Gut", schloss Sally in grimmiger und trauernder Wut: „Zeig uns den Weg."

Wieder schoss Meg einen Blick über die Schulter und hielt Ausschau nach dem bleichen Mädchen, das sie kurz zuvor am Ende des Korridors erspäht hatte. Sie war nun um eine Ecke gegangen und hatte somit den direkten Blickkontakt verloren, doch immer noch hörte sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein leichtes Wimmern oder ein schwaches Weinen durch die Gänge hallen. Sie war in der Nähe.  
„Leise, murmelte Meg Thermite ins Ohr und versuchte ihn so vorsichtig zu führen, wie sie nur konnte. Unter keinen Umständen sollte er stolpern und ihren Standort preisgeben. Das Wesen war höchstwahrscheinlich geschickt worden, um sie zur Strecke zu bringen und sobald es sie erst entdeckte, würde es kein Entrinnen mehr geben.  
Vorsichtig setzte Meg einen Fuß vor den anderen und versuchte so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu erzeugen. Wenn es sich bei ihr ähnlich wie bei Sally, Anna und all den anderen Killern verhielt, wovon auszugehen war, dann hatte der Entitus mit Sicherheit ihre Sinnesorgane verbessert und für die Jagd geschärft.  
„Hier entlang", wisperte die Athletin und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: „Glaube ich."  
Nervös zog sie Thermite um eine weitere Ecke. Vor ihr befand sich nun ein langer Korridor, die Wände zu beiden Seiten gespickt mit Abzweigungen und Durchgängen, doch was sofort ihren Blick auf sich zog, war die Tür am unteren Ende, die hinaus in die Nacht führte.  
Hinter den verschlossenen Glasflügeln erkannte Meg eine seltsam schimmernde Fläche, bei der es sich wohl um die Grenze des Nebels handelte. Sie konnte die hintere Hälfte eines Wagens erkennen, der dort geparkt war und auf der rechten Seite die herabhängenden Zweige eines kleinen Bäumchens. Es war ihr Weg nach draußen, nicht nur aus der Basis, sondern auch aus dem Reich des Entitus.  
„Da unten" hauchte Meg und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Die Hoffnung, die sich beim Anblick des bleichen Mädchens irgendwo verkrochen hatte, traute sich nun langsam wieder hervor und keimte wie eine Pflanze in ihr nach oben. „Es ist nicht mehr weit. Ich kann den Ausgang schon sehen."  
Thermite antwortete nicht. Als Meg den Kopf drehte, bemerkte sie, dass sein Gesicht mittlerweile einen Großteil der ursprünglichen Kampfeslust verloren hatte. Der Soldat versuchte nur noch mitzuhalten und nicht aufzugeben, doch seine Energie neigte sich dem Ende zu und schon bald würde er zu Boden fallen, von wo er wohl nicht mehr aufstehen würde. Die Zeit drängte.  
„Fuck", knurrte Meg und zog ihn weiter nach vorne. Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihre Stimme noch hören konnte, doch sie spürte, wie er auf ihre Berührungen reagierte und sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr noch folgen konnte. Der Weg war nicht mehr weit. Sie konnten es schaffen.  
Ein Stöhnen hallte durch den Korridor und wie vom Blitz getroffen riss Meg ihren Kopf herum. Ohne stehenzubleiben oder auch nur das Tempo zu drosseln, richtete sie ihren Blick nach hinten und schaute über die Schulter.  
Dort, wo sie gerade eben noch gestanden hatte, mit frischer Hoffnung in der Brust, stand nun die bleiche Gestalt, die Glieder seltsam verzerrt, das Gesicht zu einer wilden Fratze verzogen und die stechend weißen Augen direkt auf die beiden Flüchtenden gerichtet.  
Die Haare des Mädchens kräuselten sich leicht in einem für Meg nicht vorhandenen Wind. Ihr Finger verrenkten sich in immer neuen Winkeln und ihre Körper schien von tiefen Schnitten übersäht zu sein. Irgendjemand musste sie angegriffen haben. Doch die Verletzungen sonderten kein Blut ab und kein einziger Tropfen rann ihren Leib hinunter. Es war wohl schon eine ganze Weile her.  
Das Mädchen bewegte sich nicht. Es stand einfach nur da, ließ hin und wieder ein Stöhnen vernehmen und beobachtete Meg dabei, wie sie ihren Vater den Korridor entlang zog und ihn so schnell sie konnte in Richtung des Ausgangs führte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.  
Vielleicht war sie ja wie Anna, dachte Meg. Vielleicht sah sie nur böse aus, wollte aber in Wahrheit niemandem etwas Böses. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur Angst und wollte sicherstellen, dass sich diese seltsamen Personen aus dem Nebel verzogen. Einen Gefallen, den Meg ihr liebend gerne tun würde.  
Doch dann sah sie etwas anderes. In der rechten Hand des Mädchens war etwas aufgeblitzt. Es hatte zuerst wie ein Spiegel ausgesehen, doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden hatte es sich auf die Länge eines Messers umgeformt und nahm mittlerweile die Ausmaße und Form eines kurzen Schwertes an. Mit einem unnatürlichen Ruck legte das Mädchen die Finger um den Griff ihrer neuen Waffe und riss die Klinge aus der Luft, wo sie sich scheinbar aus dem Nichts geformt hatte. Dann bewegte sie sich. direkt in ihre Richtung.  
„Nein", knurrte Meg und richtete sich wieder nach vorne. Sie zerrte an Thermites Schulter, der das Signal glücklicherweise sofort verstand und sein Tempo erhöhte. Er bewegte sich nun so schnell er konnte und Meg würde ihn nicht zurücklassen. Der Ausgang war nicht mehr weit.  
Ein Kreischen gellte durch die Hallen, doch Meg schaute nicht zurück. Das Geistermädchen näherte sich, doch es war zu weit entfernt, um sie noch einzuholen. Meg war sich sicher. Sie musste es sein. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Es durfte nicht anders sein.

„Anna, warte"  
Sally legte der Jägerin eine Hand auf die Schulter und verhinderte somit, dass sie bereits nach vorne stürmte, den Gang hinunterlief und den Krankensaal betrat. Auf dem Weg durch die Basis waren sie keiner Menschenseele begegnet, doch sie wussten mit Sicherheit, dass Freddy hier war, zusammen mit noch mindestens drei seiner Schergen.  
Die Schweinefrau hatte vorhin Anna und Max davongelockt, um dem Clown eine Angriffsmöglichkeit zu geben und von Lisa hatte Sally erfahren, dass sich Myers ebenfalls in der Basis befand und dass sie Leatherface befreit hatten.  
Zu guter Letzt wussten sie auch, dass sich die Janusmaschine am hinteren Ende des Krankensaals im vorderen Bereich des Labors befand und Sally war sich absolut sicher, dass Freddy sie verteidigen würde. Vielleich tat er es allein, vielleicht hatte er seine Diener dazu abgestellt, doch eigentlich sah die Krankenschwester keinen Grund, warum er nicht alle Kräfte um das Gerät versammelt haben sollte.  
Die Zeit spielte ihm in die Hände. Er musste nur die Verbindung lange genug offenhalten, dann würde die Realität mit dem Nebel verschmelzen und er könnte wieder zurück in seine alten Jagdgründe, zusammen mit all den Horrorgestalten, die der Entitus in seine Verließe gesperrt hatte.  
„Vorsichtig", mahnte Sally: „Die sind sicher da drinnen und warten auf uns."  
Anna nickte. Ihre Axt senkte sich wieder ein Stück und ihre Augen ruhten auf Sally, die endlich wieder die Führung übernommen hatte. Das gab ihr Vertrauen.  
„Tun was?", grunzte Max und schaute ebenfalls über die Schulter auf Sally, bevor sich sein Blick wieder auf die dunkle, weit geöffnete Tür richtete, die in den Krankensaal führte. Vollkommene Finsternis hatte sich in die Halle gelegt und es war absolut nichts zu erkennen. Nicht einmal mithilfe ihrer geschärften Augen.  
„Was wir nun tun?", murmelte Sally: „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Lass mich eine Sekunde nachdenken."  
Kurz schaute sie hinab auf die Tür zum Krankensaal und versucht irgendwelche Hinweise aufzufangen, nicht nur mit ihren Augen, sondern auch mit den Ohren. Vielleicht gab es ja irgendein verräterisches Geräusch, irgendeinen Ton, der ihr Aufschluss geben konnte, was ihre Gegner dort drinnen trieben. Doch da war nichts.  
Sally dachte nach. Es sah nicht gut für sie aus. Sie hatten zwar Anna auf ihrer Seite, doch Max war erschöpft und Lisa drohte in einem Handgemenge schnell unterzugehen, ganz zu schweigen Sally selbst. Sie konnte kaum noch einen Finger rühren und schon allein der Marsch durch das Gebäude, hatte ihr einiges an Energie abverlangt. Energie, über die sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr verfügte.  
„Wir müssen da rein", murmelte Sally nachdenklich: „Egal wie wir es anstellen, es wird gefährlich."  
„Das wird es", bestätigte Lisa und Sally drehte sich zu ihr hin. Ihre Gedanken waren verseucht von Philips tragischem Ende und sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie das folgende nun fragte, doch in der gegenwärtigen Situation war sie bereit jeden Weg in Betracht zu ziehen.  
„Lisa", sagte sie: „Gibt es irgendeine Chance, auch nur die geringste Chance, mit Freddy zu verhandeln? Können wir… können wir ihn irgendwie aufhalten ohne weiteres Blutvergießen?"  
Die Hexe schaute Sally in die Augen und verzichtete zunächst auf eine Antwort. Dann öffnete sie dennoch ihren, mit spitzen Zähnen gespickten Mund und sagte: „Freddy oder der Zauberrabe, Lisa könnte niemals sagen, wem sie ein Gespräch eher zutrauen würde, nein, nein."  
„Also nicht", schloss Sally. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder nach vorne auf die schwarze Tür und Schweigen füllte den Korridor, während sie überlegte. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. Sie mussten die Janusmaschine so schnell wie möglich deaktivieren oder alles wäre vergebens. Wer wusste schon, ob Freddy jemals wieder besiegt werden konnte, wenn nicht jetzt.  
„Wir müssen da rein", sagte Sally erneut: „Es hilft nichts. Gehen wir."  
Mit diesen Worten kam sie müde auf die Beine und bewegte sich an Anna vorbei in die Mitte des Korridors. Die Tür zum Krankensaal lag nun direkt vor ihr und die Neonröhren über ihr warfen einen schmalen Lichtkegel in die ansonsten undurchdringlich finstere Halle.  
Sally hörte wie sich ihre Kameraden hinter ihr aufstellten. Anna war auf der linken Seite, Max befand sich rechts von ihr und Lisa in ihrem Rücken. Die Hexe war klein und tat gut daran sich etwas verborgen zu halten. Auf diese Weise war sie vielleicht in der Lage während eines Kampfes, in dem Max und Anna alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, aus der zweiten Linie nach vorne zu schnellen und sich an ihren Gegner vorbei zu schleichen. Sie mussten ihr nur genug Zeit verschaffen.  
„Die Janusmaschine hat oberste Priorität", sage Sally: „Wir müssen nur an ihnen vorbei, dann haben wir gewonnen."  
Max gab ein bestätigendes Knurren von sich und Anna nickte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Sally sehen, wie sich die Ohren ihrer Hasenmaske leicht nach vorne neigten und anschließend wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Position zurückglitten. Die Krankenschwester merkte, dass ihre Finger zu zittern begonnen hatten. Sie fühlte ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Magengrube und ihr Herz wog schwer mit Verlust.  
Dann machte sie den ersten Schritt. Langsam ging sie auf die offenstehende Tür zu, den Blick direkt in die Finsternis gerichtet und flankiert von zwei hochaufragenden Ungetümen, die sorgfältig darauf achteten, dass sich niemand an sie heranschlich. Ein seltsames Kribbeln umspielte ihre linke Hand. War es etwas Spencers letzter Atemzug, der sich langsam erholte, um sie davonzutragen? Ob sie die Antwort auf diese Frage wohl jemals erhalten würde?  
Sie dachte an Meg, die immer noch mit ihrem neugefundenen Vater in einem der Gänge ausharrte, wahrscheinlich verängstigt und von Panik ergriffen, in der Hoffnung, dass Sally ihr zu Hilfe eilen würde. Doch dazu war keine Zeit. Wenn sie die Janusmaschine zerstörte, waren sie ohnehin gerettet. Und wenn nicht würde Freddy sie ohnehin verschlingen.  
Schlussendlich erreichte Sally die breite Tür. Schwarze Nebelfetzen krochen an der Decke entlang und rankten sich um den kahlen Türrahmen. Sie konnte das Ende eines Krankenbetts erkennen, das weiße Bettlaken halb von der Matratze gezogen und die zugehörigen Instrumente achtlos zu Boden geworfen, wo ihre fragile Technik in tausend Scherben zerschellt war.  
Die Krankenschwester blieb kurz stehen. Dann nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und tauchte als erste in die unheimliche Finsternis, wo sie sofort von einem tiefen, gemächlich bedrohlichen Lachen begrüßt wurde. Wie eine messerscharfe Klinge schnitt es durch die Stille. Es kam genau aus der Richtung, in die sie gerade gegangen war und seine Botschaft war klar: Bis hier hin und nicht weiter. Unsicher blieb Sally stehen, Max und Anna in den Flanken.  
„Guten Abend", knurrte die tiefe Stimme, ihr Besitzer in der Dunkelheit verborgen. Doch Sally brauchte kein Licht, um zu wissen, wem sie gehörte.  
„Die letzten Vier, nehme ich an", flüsterte Freddy und sprach dabei so leise, dass ihm jeder absolute Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen musste: „Aber wart ihr nicht zu fünft?"  
Sallys Finger ballten sich zur Faust und sie musste alle Energie aufbringen, sich zu beherrschen. Was immer Freddy auch vorhatte, sie würde ihm nicht in die Hände spielen und auf seine Provokationen reagieren, auch wenn jedes seiner Worte ihrem Herzen einen brennenden Stich versetzte.  
„Kenneth muss wohl gute Arbeit geleistet haben", murmelte Freddy und eine Reihe unsauberer Zähne blitzte in der Dunkelheit auf. Er hatte einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht und war nun schemenhaft im hereinfallenden Restlicht zu erkennen. Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seine verbrannten Lippen, sein Hut war leicht nach vorne geneigt und die eisernen Krallen an seiner rechten Hand schrammten kreischend aneinander, als er die Finger vor und zurückschnellen ließ.  
„Ich dachte ja Evan würde sich als der härteste Brocken herausstellen, aber so wie´s aussieht habe ich mich ge…"  
„Kein Wort mehr", zischte Sally. Sie hatte genug. Genug von all den Drohungen, all der Gewalt, all dem Leid und all dem Tod, der sie überall hin zu verfolgen schien, seitdem sie damals Andrew verloren hatte. Das Leben auf der Coldwind Farm war ihr wie ein heller Sonnenaufgang erschienen, der ein Ende des Unwetters verkündete, doch Freddy hatte dem ein Ende gesetzt und sie zurück in ihre alten Qualen gestürzt, denen sie so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu entkommen.  
„Ich will nichts mehr hören", knurrte Sally.  
„Warum denn so ungestüm?", wollte Freddy provokant wissen und noch im selben Moment verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht, wo es einem aggressiven Zähnefletschen Platz machte.  
„Aber bitte. Ganz wie ihr wünscht."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln erspähte Sally ein Blitzen. Es war kaum mehr als der Hauch einer Bewegung gewesen, der Schimmer einer Gefahr und doch hatte Anna sofort reagiert. Mit einem wütenden Schrei riss sie ihre Axt nach oben. Der hölzerne Schaft prallte gegen den Arm eines maskierten Mannes und blockte die Klinge eines langen Messers wenige Zentimeter vor Sallys Hals.  
Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück, während Anna Myers mit einem entschlossenen Ruck zurückwarf. Sally machte einen Schritt nach hinten, wo sie jedoch gegen Max prallte, der unter wütendem Grunzen einen Hieb gegen den Brustkorb wegsteckte. Ein grausamer Hammer war aus der Finsternis niedergefahren und hatte ihn direkt in den Oberkörper getroffen. Sally konnte Leatherfaces irrationales Heulen hören.  
Im nächsten Augenblick schoss ihr Blick wieder nach vorne und unter Schock stellte sie fest, dass Freddy keine zwei Meter mehr von ihr entfernt war. Den Hinterhalt und ihre zeitweilige Überraschung voll ausnutzend, war er sofort losgesprintet und hatte seinen Krallenhandschuh zu einem brutalen Streich ausholend hoch über den Kopf gehoben.  
Sally starrte bereits dem Tod in die Augen. Es war zu spät. Sie würde niemals schnell genug reagieren können, ihren Arm ausstrecken oder sich zur Seite werfen. In den stechenden Augen des Alptraums entdeckte sie ihr Ende.  
Dann schnellte ein Schatten an ihr vorbei und traf Freddy knallhart in den Unterleib. Der Killer wurde nach hinten geworfen und landete auf dem Rücken, während sich Lisa unbeholfen neben ihm abrollte. Sofort rappelte sich die Hexe wieder auf. Ihr Kopf drehte sich kurz die Runde, als sie versuchte die Orientierung zurückzuerlangen und blieb kurz an Sally hängen.  
„Los!", rief Lisa und stürzte sich anschließend wieder auf Freddy der gerade dabei war, sich aufzurappeln. Er hatte die rechte Hand auf den Boden abgestützt, doch seine linke war frei und krachend traf sie die heranstürmende Hexe in die Magengrube. Laut kreischend wurde sie nach hinten weggeschleudert, während Freddy knurrend auf die Beine kam.  
Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Sally wie angewurzelt stehen. Dann löste sie sich aus ihrer Schockstarre und rannte nach rechts, weg von den Kämpfenden und auf der Suche nach einem Weg weiter hinein in den Krankensaal. Die Dunkelheit hinderte sie in ihrem Vorhaben, doch Lisa hatte ihr Zeit verschafft und Sally würde sie zu nutzen wissen.

„Fuck", knurrte Meg und zog Thermite weiter nach vorne. Der Ausgang kam immer näher. Ihre Schuhe rutschten über den glatten Boden und es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie kaum Halt finden. Ihr Vater klammerte sich schwer an ihre Schulter, doch er gab sein Bestes, um voranzukommen. Vielleicht vernahm er selbst das unheilverkündende Stöhnen, das sich hinter ihnen nährte.  
Keuchend riss Meg ihn nach vorne und warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter. Wie weißglühende Kohlen hafteten die Augen des Mädchens an ihrem Rücken und das Schwert in ihrer Hand blitzte jedes Mal bedrohlich auf, wenn sie unter einer der Neonröhren durchlief. Trotz der seltsamen Zuckungen und Verrenkungen in ihren Beinen näherte sie sich unerwartet schnell und würde sie binnen weniger Sekunden eingeholt haben.  
Meg biss die Zähne zusammen. Adrenalin flutete durch ihre Glieder und presste das Gefühl hoffnungsloser und verzweifelter Panik in jede einzelne Körperzelle. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und von Angst beflügelt aktivierte sie alle Kraftreserven, die sie noch hatte. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.  
„Nein", schluchzte Meg und rannte weiter. Ihr Blick fixierte sich nun auf den Ausgang, der keine zehn Meter mehr entfernt war.  
„NEIN!"

Sally hechtete zur Seite. In der Finsternis krachte sie mit der Hüfte gegen ein Krankenbett, was ihr ein unangenehmes Stechen versetzte. Sie schaute nach links und während sie mit der rechten Hand nach dem metallenen Gestell des Bettes tastete, erspähte sie Max, der Leatherface quittierend die Faust in die Magengrube rammte.  
Der Hinterwäldler hatte immer noch beide seiner Arme und nachdem der über einen Hinterhalt erlangte Vorteil nicht ausgereicht hatte, kam Leatherface nun schnell in die Defensive. Seine verbleibende Hand war noch immer fest um den eisernen Hammer geschlossen. Ein wütendes Knurren entfuhr seiner Kehle und grunzend stellte er sich Max entgegen. Bubba Sawyer war ein schwerer Brocken und selbst der bärenstarke Hinterwäldler konnte ihn nicht so einfach aus dem Gelichgewicht bringen.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war Anna gerade dabei gewesen, Myers nachzusetzen, doch die unheimliche Gestalt hatte sich rasch in die Dunkelheit zurückgezogen und nachdem das Messer noch einmal verräterisch aufgeblitzt war, hatte die Jägerin den maskierten Killer aus den Augen verloren. Knurrend hielt sie ihre Axt bereit, während sie auf den nächsten Angriff wartete.  
Stöhnend drückte sich Sally von dem Krankenbett weg und humpelte auf zitternden Beinen über den glatten Boden. Auch wenn der stattfindende Kampf zwischen den Monstern einen höllischen Lärm verursachte, so versuchte sie trotzdem selbst jeden Ton zu vermeiden. Ihr Ziel war es, an Freddy, der immer noch von Lisa beschäftigt wurde, vorbei zu schleichen und die Janusmaschine zu deaktivieren.  
Die Hexe hatte sich wie Myers in den Schutz der Schatten begeben, doch ihre glitzernden Augen verrieten ihre Position. Aus der Finsternis heraus starrte sie Freddy bedrohlich knurrend an, während sich Sally hinter ihm vorbeischlich. Jeder normale Mensch wäre wohl vor Lisas glühenden Augen davongelaufen. Doch Freddy bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
Wütend spielte er mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand und ließ die langen Klauen über den metallenen Rahmen Krankenbetts fahren. Ein lautes Kreischen schoss durch den Raum und orange Funken zuckten durch die Luft. Dann ging er, vollkommen fixiert auf die Hexe, zum Angriff über.  
Lisa war klar, dass sie keine Chance hatte, doch sie musste Freddy auch nicht besiegen. Sie musste ihn nur lange genug hinhalten, sodass Sally ungestört gegen die Janusmaschine vorgehen konnte. Mit einem gewagten Sprung brachte sie sich abermals außer Reichweite der grausamen Krallen.  
Ein dumpfes Pochen ertönte und als Sally im Laufen den Kopf drehte, erkannte sie, dass Max Leatherface soeben zu Boden geworfen hatte. Rumpelnd krachte der dicke Killer mit dem Rücken auf die harten Fliesen und sein verbleibender Arm knallte dermaßen hart gegen die Oberfläche, dass ihm sein Hammer aus den Fingern gerissen und quer durch den Krankensaal geschleudert wurde. Er flog knapp an Sally vorbei und verschwand irgendwo in der Dunkelheit.  
Anna knurrte derweil immer noch in die Finsternis und erst im letzten Moment bemerkte sie die blitzartige Bewegung zu ihrer Linken. Erneut ging Myers mit erhobener Klinge gegen sie vor und Sallys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie sah wie Anna ihre Hand nach oben riss und nach dem Unterarm ihres Angreifers langte.  
Mit aller Kraft blockte sie den Schlag ab, während sie gleichzeitig ihre eigene Waffe nach vorne riss, die allerdings in einem ähnlichen Manöver ebenfalls gestoppt wurde. Das Resultat waren zwei ineinander verschränkte Kämpfer, die sich in einer Pattsituation befanden. Mit zitternden Armen rangen sie um die Oberhand.  
Womit Myers jedoch offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Anny plötzlich mit ihrem Kopf ausholte und ihre Stirn mit voller Wucht gegen sein Kinn krachen ließ. Sally hörte einen Kiefer brechen, als das Holz der Hasenmaske auf den weichen Latex traf. Ein dumpfes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hallte durch den Saal.  
Sally wanderte nun knapp an Freddy vorbei. Lisa wich erneut einer seiner Attacken aus und führte ihn damit direkt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Krankenschwester. Allerdings bewegte sie sich somit auf die anderen zu und vergrößerte die Gefahr, dass Freddy sich plötzlich entschied, einem seiner Schergen zu Hilfe zu eilen.  
Als Sally sich vorsichtig umschaute, sah es jedoch auffallend gut für sie aus. Max hatte Leatherface gegen den Boden gepresst und bearbeitete ihn mit seinen Fäusten. Schimmerndes Blut spritzte über den Boden.  
Gegenüber stolperte Myers wieder nach hinten und verschwand zum zweiten Mal in der Dunkelheit. Allerdings verzichtete Anna dieses Mal darauf, den nächsten Angriff einfach abzuwarten. In blinder Wut holte sie mit ihrer Axt seitlich aus und ließ sie auf gut Glück durch die Finsternis fahren. Sehr zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung blieb die Waffe auf halb Weg stecken und eine rote Blutfontäne ergoss sich scheinbar aus dem Nichts auf ihren Oberkörper.  
Doch dann entdeckte Sally etwas, das ihren Atem stocken ließ. Außerhalb des Krankensaals, direkt an der Tür, näherte sich eine geduckte Gestalt. Sie trug eine rote Robe und hatte den Kopf hinter einer grässlichen Schweinemaske verborgen. Amanda befand sich genau im Rücken der Jägerin und ließ eine versteckte Klinge aus ihrem Ärmel fahren, während Anna ihre Axt zurückzog und man einen leblosen Körper zu Boden fallen hörte.  
„ANNA!", rief Sally und streckte die Hand nach ihrer Freundin aus. Doch die Jägerin war dermaßen in ihrem Blutrausch gefangen, dass sie kaum merkte, was um sie herum geschah. Vollkommen unbewusst der lauernden Gefahr trat sie einen Schritt von der Dunkelheit zurück und wischte die Axt an ihrem Unterarm ab.  
Lisa jedoch hatte den Schrei sehr wohl gehört. Sally befand sich genau in ihrem Blickfeld und als die Krankenschwester den Arm ausgestreckt hatte, war sie herumgeschnellt und hatte blitzschnell die Lage erfasst. Sie war nah genug an Anna, um sich Amanda noch rechtzeitig in den Weg zu stellen, während Freddy zu weit von ihr entfernt war, um sie an dem Manöver hindern zu können.  
So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen hechtete Lisa nach hinten weg, während das Schwein am anderen Ende des Raumes dasselbe tat. Ihre Klinge schnitt pfeifend durch die Luft und zischte direkt auf Annas Rücken zu. Sally verfolgte die ganze Szene wie in Zeitlupe. Die Zeit schien sich zusammenzuziehen und sie sah bereits, wie sich das Metall in die Schulter der Jägerin bohrte.  
Dann gellte ein Schrei durch die Halle zusammen mit dem Geräusch einer Klinge, die sich tief ins Fleisch einer lebenden Person bohrte. Anna wandte sich erschrocken um. Amanda hingegen suchte überrascht nach ihrem Gleichgewicht, bevor sie sich dem Körper zuwandte, der nun an ihren Arm genagelt war und ein leises Gurgeln von sich gab.  
Dunkles Blut rann auf den Boden und sammelte sich dort in einer schnell größer werdenden Lacke. Lisas Beine zuckten unkontrolliert, doch ihre Arme schossen auf ein klares Ziel zu. Gnadenlos legte sie ihre Klauen um die Schultern der Angreiferin und klammerte sich an ihr fest, während diese versuchte, ihre Waffe aus dem Brustkorb der Hexe zu ziehen. Mit einem Zischen schoss Lisas Kopf nach vorne und bevor Amanda sich wehren konnte, bohrten sich die Kiefer des alten Weibs in ihre Kehle. Ein weiterer, erstickter Schrei gellte durch die Luft. Dann fielen beide regungslos zu Boden  
Sally versuchte zu realisieren, was soeben geschehen war. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Anna, die ebenfalls regungslos und entgeisterten an Ort und Stelle verharrte. Dann entdeckte sie jedoch Freddy, der sich bei ihrem Schrei umgedreht hatte und sie nun direkt anstarrte.

Meg hörte eine Klinge heranzischen. Ihre Augen waren immer noch auf den Ausgang fixiert. Es waren keine fünf Meter mehr, doch als der schneidende Ton in ihre Ohren sauste wusste sie, dass sie es nicht mehr schaffen würde.  
Anstatt sich ihrem Schicksal zu fügen, warf sie Thermite in einem letzten Kraftakt nach vorne und duckte sich selbst nach unten weg. Unbeholfen landete der Soldat auf allen vieren, während Meg dem todbringenden Angriff um Haaresbreite entging. Noch in der Bewegung erblickte sie die bleiche Fratze des Mädchens über sich. Ihre Haare wallten um ihren Kopf, als ihr ganzer Körper dem Hieb folgte und das Schwert mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen in die Wand knallte.  
Thermite stand kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Orientierungslos kroch er einen halben Meter weiter, bevor er sich unter Qualen zusammenkauerte und die Hände an seinen explodierenden Kopf presste. Meg hingegen schaute sich keine Sekunde lang nach ihm um. Stattdessen drückte sie sich hastig am Boden ab und mit voller Wucht rammte sie der Bestie, die von der unerwarteten Reaktion überrascht worden war, die Schulter in die Seite.  
Ein Stöhnen wie aus einer anderen Welt hallte durch den Korridor. Das bleiche Mädchen wurde nach hinten weggeschleudert und krachte nun selbst gegen die harte Mauer. Anschließend ging sie halb zu Boden und fand sich auf den Knien wieder, wo sie einen Augenblick lang benommen verharrte.  
Meg nutzte das Zeitfenster, dreht sich in einer Flut aus Adrenalin ertrinkend um, packte Thermite an den Armen und zog ihn vor Anstrengung stöhnend nach oben. Verzweifelt zerrte sie ihn weiter. Sie brauchte nur noch fünf Schritte, das war alles. Nur noch fünf.

Sally fuhr panisch herum. Sie begann zu rennen und hörte, wie Freddy hinter ihr ebenfalls die Beine in die Hand nahm. Sein tiefes Knurren drückte auf ihre Ohren und festigte in ihrem Kopf einen einzigen Gedanken: Er durfte sie nicht erwischen.  
Im Halbdunkel erkannte Sally die Silhouette eines Krankenbettes. Ohne stehenzubleiben, griff sie mit der rechten Hand nach dem rollbaren Metallgestell und zog es ruckartig zur Seite, sodass es hinter ihr quer durch den Saal rollte. Es war kein wirksames Hindernis und Sally bezweifelte, dass es ihr viel mehr als eine einzige Sekunde bringen würde. Doch vielleicht war eine Sekunde alles, was sie benötigte.  
In der Finsternis vor sich entdeckte sie das rote Blinken kleiner Lämpchen im Labor und aus der Bewegung zusammen mit ihrer Erinnerung über den Grundriss des Raumes, sowie der Position der Janusmaschine, konnte sie erahnen, wo sich ihr Ziel befand. Eine schwarze Silhouette hob sich gegen die roten LEDs ab. Es konnte sich nur um eines handeln.  
Ihre Beine protestierten schmerzhaft und Sally verlor jegliches Gefühl in ihren Muskeln, während sich ihr Herz vor Erschöpfung stechend zusammenzog. Freddy stieß hinter ihr ein wütendes Brüllen aus. Kräftig und voller Zorn rammte er das Bett zur Seite und schleuderte es gegen die Wand.  
Sally passierte derweil die Tür in das Labor und suchte sich ihren Weg durch die dunkle Kammer. Sie stieß mit der Hüfte an einen Tisch. Der Aufprall hätte sie beinahe zu Fall gebracht, aber Sally gab nicht auf. Hinter sich konnte sie bereits Freddys kratzenden Atem hören. Seine Schuhe knallten über den glatten Boden und der Ton hallte von den Wänden wieder.  
Es war nicht mehr weit. Die Janusmaschine sonderte immer noch ein schwaches, blaues Leuchten ab, das ihre Position verriet und Sally war kaum noch eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Maschine deaktivieren konnte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt möglich war. Ihre einzige Chance bestand darin, sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Janusmaschine zu werfen, sie umzustoßen und zu hoffen, dass der harte Aufprall genug Schaden anrichten würde, um sie zu zerstören.  
Sally stieß einen Schrei aus und ohne wirklich zu sehen wohin sie sich warf, sprang sie nach vorne auf das blaue Schimmern zu. Ihre Hände legten sich auf eine metallene Oberfläche. Sie gab sofort nach und kippte zur Seite weg, gerade als Freddy mit seinem grausamen Krallenhandschuh zum Schlag ausholte.

Thermite spürte Megs Arme an seiner Schulter. Der Nebel hatte ihm alle Sicht geraubt und auch sein Gehör gab langsam aber sicher den Geist auf. Noch hörte er die die Fußschritte, das Keuchen und die panische Stimme seiner Tochter – seiner einzigen Tochter – die versuchte ihn aus dem Nebel herauszuführen. Doch wenn es ihr nicht bald gelang, so war sich Thermite sicher, würden sie sich niemals kennenlernen.  
Meg zerrte ihn nach vorne. Er spürte, wie sie sich in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kampfweste klammerte und ihn nach oben zog. Soeben hatten seine Hände noch den harten Boden unter den Fingern gefühlt. Dann stand er auf einmal wieder auf seinen Beinen und musste versuchen mithilfe eines schwindenden Gleichgewichtssinns die Orientierung zu behalten.  
Thermite wusste kaum noch was geschehen war. Das schmerzhafte Surren in seinem Kopf erstickte jeden klaren Gedanken und ließ nichts zurück außer blinden Instinkten. Er musste überleben, so viel wusste er. Und er wusste auch, dass er es für Meg tun musste. Aber alles andere war im Moment zu unwichtig, um sich daran zu erinnern.  
Dann legten sich plötzlich zwei Hände auf seinen Rücken und stießen ihn schwungvoll nach vorne. Thermite stolperte. Seine Füße verfingen sich und er fiel ein weiteres Mal vornüber, unfähig auch nur die leiseste Kontur seiner Umgebung zu erkennen. Doch gerade als seine Hände erneut auf den Boden auftrafen, kehrte seine Sicht zurück. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand einen Stöpsel aus seinen Ohren gezogen und eine Fülle an Eindrücken prasselte auf seinen Verstand ein, während das qualvolle Surren in seinem Kopf blitzartig verschwand.  
Thermite hörte jemanden rufen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und erstarrte angesichts der gigantischen Nebelwand, die sich vor ihm aufbaute. Undurchdringlich und uneinnehmbar schob sie sich nach oben, scheinbar bis an den Himmel. Dann erschien plötzlich eine Gestalt zwischen den finsteren Schwaden. Eine blitzende Klinge zuckte durch den Nebel und ein haarsträubender Schrei durchriss die Ruhe der Nacht.

„Ich glaube, er hat sich wieder ein Stück ausgebreitet."  
Nervös zeigte Feng auf die Grenze des Nebels, der das zentrale Gebäude der Militärbasis gerade so umfasste. Ein leichtes Zittern hatte sich ihrer Finger bemächtigt, doch es war keineswegs kühl im nächtlichen Paris. Ihre Unruhe konnte also nur von Aufregung und Schock herrühren.  
„Bist du sicher?", fragte Dwight. Er stand ein paar Schritte hinter ihr und hatte die Arme fest um Claudette geschlungen.  
„Ja!", rief Feng verzweifelt. Ängstlich legte sie die Arme um den Oberkörper und richtete den Blick auf die dunklen Schwaden. Meg war immer noch nicht herausgekommen und auch von den Killern fehlten jede Spur. Warum dauerte das so lange? Irgendetwas musste sie aufgehalten haben.  
„Ich habe unsere Teams alarmiert", hörte die kleine Asiatin Dokkaebi hinter ihrem Rücken murmeln. Sie sprach offensichtlich zu Six, die kaum aus dem Nebel entkommen und wieder bei Sinnen, sofort damit angefangen hatte, Befehle auszugeben und die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Feng war froh über ihre ungebrochene Haltung, doch im Moment brachte es sie keinen Schritt weiter  
„Sie sind auf dem Weg hier her", berichtete Dokkaebi: „Alle. Sie werden in Kürze eintreffen."  
„Sehr gut", knurrte Six. Allerdings gab sie auch keine weiteren Befehle aus, da ihr ganz einfach die Optionen fehlten. Baker war ihr dabei auch keine große Hilfe. Verwirrt stand er in der Gegend herum und wusste nicht recht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn glitzerte im orangen Licht der Laternen.  
„Kannst du nicht etwas unternehmen?", flüsterte Chloe Max zu. Die beiden standen etwas abseits und vor allem Max stand immer noch unter Schock. Ihre linke Hand war fest mit der Rechten des blauhaarigen Mädchens verschränkt und einen Augenblick später drehte sie ihr langsam den Kopf zu.  
„Was?", fragte Max unsicher.  
„Du weißt schon. Irgendeinen deiner Zeittricks. Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass du keine mehr hast?"  
„Chloe, ich…" Max stammelte nervös vor sich hin und trat von einem Bein auf das andere. „Ja, ich bin sicher. Seit dem Sturm hab ich´s mehr als einmal versucht. Da ist nichts mehr."  
„Wenn da nichts mehr ist, wieso bist du dann in diese ganze Freddy-Nebel-Killer-Scheiße so tief verwickelt?"  
Chloe starrte Max argwöhnisch, beinahe herausfordernd an. Warum sie gegen Freddy immun gewesen war, wusste sie sich selbst nicht wirklich zu erklären, doch dass ihre Kräfte sie schon vor langer Zeit verlassen hatte, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Zumindest, wenn es um ihre aktiven Fähigkeiten ging.  
„Keine Ahnung"  
Max schüttelte den Kopf. Chloe erkannte, dass sie mit ihren Worten nur noch mehr Druck auf Max geladen hatte und eilig legte sie einen Arm um die Schulter ihrer ältesten und besten Freundin.  
„Verdammt, aber was solls. Sie werden´s schon schaffen."  
In der Ferne war das Knattern eines Hubschrauberrotors zu hören, wenig später übertönt von den quietschenden Reifen eines schweren Militärtrucks, der auf den großen Exerzierplatz vor der Basis einbog. In einem waghalsigen Manöver raste er auf die Gruppe der Entflohenen zu und noch bevor das gepanzerte Fahrzeug vollständig zum Stehen gekommen war, sprangen bereits mehrere bewaffnete Personen auf den rauen Asphalt.  
Feng erkannte jene Frau, die sich Ying nannte. Hinter ihr folgten ein grimmiger Franzose der GIGN und ein vermummter Russe. Ihre Stiefel schickten ein hallendes Echo durch die Luft. Kurz darauf wurde das Geräusch jedoch in einem gebellten Befehl erstickt, dem Feng allerdings kein Gehör schenkte. Was wollten die Soldaten schon großartig anstellen?  
Ein zweiter Wagen, gefolgt von einem dritten fuhr mit vollem Karacho über den Platz, bremste gleich hinter dem ersten und entlud seinerseits ein kleines Team in die dunkle Nacht. Alle hielten sie ihre Waffen im Anschlag, doch keiner wusste so recht, auf was er zielen sollte. Der Nebel war kein Feind, der mit bloßer Gewalt bekämpft werden konnte.  
„David!"  
Feng drehte sich nun doch um, als sie eine vertraute Stimme hörte. Hinter einem der größeren Kämpfer, dem mit dem massiven, ausklappbaren Schild, kam Nea zum Vorschein, die zwischen all den Elitesoldaten wie ein Zwerg aussah. Eilig hastete sie zwischen ihnen hindurch, bevor sie David in die Arme fiel.  
„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?", rief die Schwedin, kaum dass sich die beiden wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. „Fuck, ich dachte die Basis wäre sicher."  
„Dachten wir auch", knurrte David durch seinen Bart hindurch: „Keine Ahnung, aber irgendetwas hat die ganze Scheißbude in den Nebel eingeschlossen. Wahrscheinlich war´s die verdammte Janusmaschine. Meg ist immer noch da drinnen."  
„Habt ihr sie nicht mitgenommen?"  
„Eigentlich schon", antwortete David und kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn: „Wir haben erst gemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr hinter uns war, als wir schon hier draußen waren."  
„Dann müssen wir zurück hinein", rief Nea: „Kommt schon, wir können doch nicht…"  
„Unter keinen Umständen!", unterbrach sie Six aus einigen Metern Entfernung. Mit ein paar wenigen Schritten brachte sie die Distanz hinter sich und baute sich vor Nea auf.  
„Hier geht niemand mehr nirgendwo hin, solange ich es nicht so anordne. Ihr habt bereits genug Schaden angerichtet."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder ab und Nea blieb fassungslos zurück, den Mund weitoffenstehend und aus Empörung jeglicher Worte beraubt. Sie wollte der Kommandantin gerade nachsetzen, als David ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und den Kopf schüttelte. Die Operatoren rund herum schienen ebenfalls nicht begeistert von der ganzen Sache zu sein. Misstrauisch beäugten sie die Überlebenden.  
„Sollte dieser Nebel sich auflösen", rief Six mit erhobener Stimme sodass sie jeder hören konnte: „Will ich, dass jeder, der in dem Gebiet gefunden wird, sofort unter Kontrolle gebracht wird. Jede Maßnahme ist autorisiert."  
Nach und nach trafen nun auch die restlichen Teams ein. Feng entdeckte Twitch und Pulse, zusammen mit dem hochgewachsenen Schotten, der einen Vorschlaghammer auf dem Rücken trug. Sein Name war ihr entfallen. Es kümmerte sie auch nicht. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, in der absolut gar nichts passierte, rankte sich ein weiterer Tentakel der Angst um ihr Herz. Angst um Sally und Angst um Meg. Was, wenn Freddy sie erwischt hatte?  
Doch dann hallte plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch über den Nachthimmel. Es klang wie weit entfernter Donner, doch es schien aus dem Nebel zu kommen. Ein Ruck ging durch alle Anwesenden und die Soldaten brachten reflexartig ihre Waffen in Anschlag.  
Dann riss der Nebel auf einmal auf. Die dunklen Schwaden drifteten auseinander und hinter ihnen kamen die Mauern der Basis zum Vorschein, unversehrt und unberührt, ganz so, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte sich die Nebelwand aufgelöst und künstlich Licht fiel auf die eben noch ummantelten Gebäude. Der Nebel war fort.  
„Los!", kommandierte Six und machte eine ausholende Handbewegung. Die Operatoren setzten sich sofort in Bewegung, drängten auf den Eingang zu und traten gewaltsam die Tür ein. Die Überraschung vom plötzlichen Verschwinden des Nebels hinderte sie in keiner Weise daran, ihren Befehlen unverzüglich Folge zu leisten. Sie waren trainiert worden, in jeder Situation kühl und berechnend zu bleiben, egal wie aussichtslos die Lage auch scheinen mochte.  
Feng trat eilig zu Seite, als der russische LMG Schütze Tachanka an ihre vorbeistampfte und sein Team direkt auf die Basis zuführte. Unter all dem Lärm, den die vorrückenden Soldaten verursachten, überhörte sie zunächst die schwachen Rufe, die in der Ferne durch die Finsternis brachen. Dann wurden sie jedoch immer lauter und im selben Moment drehte ein gutes Dutzend der Anwesenden die Köpfe.  
Wenig später tauchte eine Silhouette am unteren Ende der Mauer auf. Sie warf einen langen Schatten über den Boden, der immer kürzer wurde, als sie auf dem Weg in Richtung der Gruppe unter einer der Laternen hindurchlief. Sie bewegte sich humpelnd und schien etwas mit sich zu tragen.  
„Hilfe!", hallte es wieder durch die Nacht: „Sanitäter! Schnell!"  
„Das ist Thermite", flüsterte Doc überrascht, doch er verlor keine Sekunde und setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Dokkaebi folgte ihm und gemeinsam rannten sie dem ausgezehrten Amerikaner entgegen, während Feng beobachtend zurückblieb. Sie versuchte zu erkennen, was Thermite dort in den Armen hielt und einen kurzen Moment später entdeckte sie, dass es sich um einen leblosen Körper handelte. Eine dunkle Flüssigkeit rann über seine Hände, tropfte auf den Boden und zog eine lange Spur. Es war Blut. Und außerdem war da ein roter Haarschopf. Claudette sprach schließlich mit zitternder Stimme aus, was sie alle befürchteten.  
„Ist das Meg?"


	16. Die Rabenkönigin

**Die Rabenkönigin**

„Jetzt hören Sie doch auf, Baker, das könne Sie nicht machen!"  
Sally schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und stützte sich daraufhin an der Tischplatte ab. Sie hatte sich soeben von ihrem Sessel erhoben, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, doch Baker, der sich von ihr abgewandt hatte, gab ihr keine Antwort.  
„Benedict!", rief sie erneut und versuchte seinen Blick aufzufangen. Es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Stattdessen bedeutete Baker den beiden Agenten, die an der Betonwand hinter Sally standen, mit erhobener Hand, dass alles in Ordnung war und sie nicht einzuschreiten brauchten. Anschließend deutete er auf einen der zwei Stühle, die zu beiden Seiten des Tisches aufgestellt worden waren.  
„Bitte, setz dich."  
Sally verharrte aufrecht. Eine beunruhigende Stille erfüllte den kargen Raum, der mit Ausnahme der drei Möbelstücke nichts weiter, als eine verschlossene Metalltür und graue Betonmauern aufwies. Als eine ganze Weile niemand ein Wort sagte, setzte sich Sally doch wieder hin.  
Die Narben an ihrer Hüfte taten höllisch weh, doch die Ärzte hatten ihr versichert, dass sie keine größeren Schäden davontragen würde. Während der Fortbewegung auf zwei Beinen würde sie wohl zu einem Gehstock greifen müssen, doch glücklicherweise war sie in dieser Hinsicht weniger limitiert, als andere Menschen.  
In ihrem Kopf spielte sich immer wieder dieselbe Szene ab, in der sie waghalsig auf die Janusmaschine zustürzte, während Freddy ebenfalls nach vorne hechtete und mit seinen Klauen nach ihr schlug. Beide hatten sie ihr Ziel erwischt, doch Sally hatte den Sieg davongetragen. Wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte.  
Evan hatte den Tod gefunden, Philip war grausam hingerichtet worden und Lisa hatte ebenfalls ihr Leben ausgehaucht im verzweifelten Versuch, Anna von einer hinterhältigen Klinge aus der Dunkelheit zu bewahren. Und von Meg hatte Sally sowieso nichts mehr gehört.  
Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass sich Freddy immer noch auf freiem Fuß befand, irgendwo da draußen sicher verborgen hinter dem Schleier des Nebels. Nachdem Sally die Janusmaschine umgeworfen hatte, war der schwarze Brunnen zusammengebrochen und hatte all jene mit sich gerissen, die den Nebel nicht verlassen konnten. Freddy war geschwächt. Er war verwundet. Doch er war immer noch am Leben und somit einer der Gründe war, weshalb sie jetzt hier saß.  
„Gut", murmelte Baker und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er in den Tagen seit den Angriffen auf Paris kau Schlaf gefunden hatte. Er hatte wohl alle Hände voll zu tun, den entstandenen Schaden auszuwerten und soweit Sally ihrer Vermutung folgen durfte, suchte man wohl nach einem Sündenbock, den man für die Katastrophe verantwortlich machen konnte.  
Sicher war sie sich natürlich nicht. Man sagte ihr ja kaum etwas, seitdem man sie, Max und Anna noch in der Militärbasis festgenommen hatte und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was außerhalb der Zelle, in die man sie verfrachtet hatte, vor sich gegangen war. Zumindest bis jetzt.  
„Wir haben euch geholfen", flüsterte Sally und beugte sich über den Tisch nach vorne, nachdem Baker ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte: „Wir haben unsere Leben für euch riskiert. Philip ist tot. Lisa ist tot. Und jetzt wollt ihr uns unser Leben lang wegsperren?"  
Die Frage verhallte unbeantwortet im Halbdunkel der Verhörkammer. Schließlich räusperte sich Baker unangenehm und setzte sich etwas gerader hin.  
„Glaub mir, es gefällt mir auch nicht. Ich…"  
„Es gefällt dir nicht?", rief Sally empört: „Verdammt, Baker, Sie sind ja nicht derjenige, der niemals wieder die Sonne sehen wird."  
„Bitte setz dich."  
Sally merkte, dass sie sich schon wieder erhoben hatte und vor Wut zitternd ließ sie sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen.  
„Hör mir bitte zu", sagte Baker: „Paris liegt in Schutt und Asche. Notre Dame wurde dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und eine Menge unschuldiger Menschen sind gestorben."  
„Daran sind wir doch nicht schuld!"  
„Ich weiß", rief Baker: „Aber darum geht es hier nicht. Hier geht es darum, dass etwas getan werden muss. Wir sprechen hier von der größten terroristischen Operation der Menschheitsgeschichte und davon, dass die Regierenden dieser Welt Maßnahmen sehen wollen. Als ich meinen Vorgesetzten damals versichert habe, dass ihr keine Gefahr darstellt, habe ich damit meine gesamte Karriere aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ich habe euch vertraut und eine lange Zeit ist es auch gut gegangen. Aber nach dieser Nacht… Wir haben keine Verteidigung gegen den Nebel, Sally, und alles was sich darin befindet. Wir können keine Schwachstellen riskieren, verstehst du mich? Ich rede hier von globaler Sicherheit."  
Sally sagte nichts. Ihr glühendes Auge ruhte auf Benedict Baker, der in Frustrationen einmal tief durchatmete.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sally, aber es geht nicht anders. Ihr vier seid aktive Tore zwischen dem Nebel und unserer Welt. Portale, Brücken, Verbindungen, nenne es wie du willst. Fakt ist, dass jeder, der mit euch in Kontakt kommt, von Freddy besessen werden kann. Und wer kann uns garantieren, dass es nicht noch andere Gefahren dort draußen gibt? Zum Wohle dieser Welt können wir euch nicht gehen lassen."  
„Wir könnten uns zurückziehen", sagte Sally: „Irgendwohin, wo uns niemanden findet. In einem Gebirge, oder… oder in einem tiefen Wald. Wir könnten…"  
Nein, Sally", unterbrach sie Baker: „Ihr könnt nicht. Kein Land wird euch nehmen und niemand wird euch gehen lassen. Die Regierungen wollen Sicherheit. Wir wollen Sicherheit. Ich kann mich nämlich selbst nicht ausnehmen, wenn ich von jenen spreche, die keine Risiken mehr eingehen wollen und das ist so ziemlich jeder."  
„Und was soll aus uns werden?", fragte Sally. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sich an die Tischplatte klammerte: „Sollen wir einfach verrotten?"  
„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Baker schnell: „Ihr kommt in ein spezielles Lager, wo ihr unter euch bleibt. Ihr werdet zwar von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten sein, aber es wird euch an nichts fehlen. Wir können euch nur nicht erlauben, mit irgendjemanden in Kontakt zu treten. Unter keinen Umständen."  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte immer noch kaum glauben, was sie da hörte, doch sie konnte die Wahrheit auch nicht abstreiten. Freddy war über Philip in Sixs Kopf gelangt und dieselbe Gefahr bestand bei jedem, der direkt vom Nebel verändert worden war. Sie alle stellten eine Brücke für Freddy dar. Ein offenes Tor.  
„Ich zähle hier auf deine Mitarbeit, Sally", sagte Baker und schlug einen strengen Ton an: „Wir beide wissen, dass du dich mit Leichtigkeit befreien kannst und wir können dir deine Kraft nicht nehmen. Aber ich bitte dich, bleib wo du bist. Wenn du fliehst, ergeht der Tötungsbefehl schneller als du dich umdrehen kannst."  
Nun war es Sally, die Bakers Blick auswich, doch der rundliche Mann ließ nicht locker.  
„Und denk an Anna und an Max. Das weißt du wahrscheinlich selbst besser als ich, aber du bist wie eine Mutter für die beiden. Du würdest sie im Stich lassen."  
Sally vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie hatte keine Antwort mehr, nichts, was sie ihm hätte entgegensetzen können und mit dem sie seine Argumente entkräftigen konnte. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Die Welt wollte sie vergessen und so würde es auch geschehen.  
„Du hast von vier gesprochen", murmelte sie schließlich: „Wer ist der vierte?"  
„Das Mädchen", antwortete Baker: „Maxine Caulfield. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie dieselbe Gefahr darstellt wie ihr, aber wie schon gesagt: keine Risiken."  
„Ihr wollt ein junges Mädchen von ihrer Familie trennen und für den Rest ihres Lebens einsperren?"  
Bakers Miene blieb hart und unergründlich, doch seine Antwort lautete definitiv „ja", auch wenn er sie nicht in Worte fasste. Sally hatte genug gehört. Gebrochen richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Tischplatte und versuchte sich so gut es ging mit ihrem bitteren Schicksal abzufinden.  
Für Baker schien das Gespräch damit beendet zu sein und wortlos ging er um Sally herum. Er wünschte er weder viel Glück, noch sagte er ihr auf Wiedersehen, als er durch die eiserne Tür trat, die ihm einer der Wächter geöffnet hatte. Sally hatte jedoch noch eine Frage.  
„Wie geht es Meg? Ist sie am Leben?"  
Alles was sie hörte, war das Krachen einer zufallenden Stahltür."

„Berichte… ungewiss… Behörden versuchen… klares Bild von der Lage zu bekommen. Allerdings hält sich die französische Regierung weiterhin bedeckt, was die Hintergründe und Einzelheiten der terroristisch motivierten Attacke auf Paris angeht. Absolut sicher ist bis jetzt nur, dass die als White Masks bekannte internationale Terrororganisation hinter den Angriffen steckt und dass sie nicht nur Frankreich, sondern die gesamte Welt völlig unerwartet trafen. Unsere Gedanken und Gebete gelten den Opfern und Hinterblieben der Atta…"  
Ein Fernseher wurde abgeschaltet. Irgendjemand ging von einer Seite des Raums auf die andere und legte einen Gegenstand, womöglich die Fernbedienung auf einen Tisch. Dann ertönte eine Stimme.  
„Wir haben genug gesehen."  
Es war Claudette.  
„Du hast wohl recht", antwortete Dwight seufzend. Seine Stimme hing schwer in der Luft und Bitterkeit triefte aus seinen Worten. „Und sie haben immer noch nichts über uns bekanntgegeben."  
„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Claudette: „sie werden den Nebel geheim halten, die ganze Sache vertuschen und alles unter den Teppich kehren."  
„Glaubst du wir werden jemals wieder von ihnen hören? Von Sally und den anderen meine ich."  
Claudette antwortete nicht.  
„Ich habe Hunger", sagte Dwight nach kurzer Zeit: „Ich geh runter ins Café und holt mir etwas. Kommst du mit?"  
Claudette sagte nichts. Sie musste wohl den Kopf geschüttelt haben, denn kurz darauf entfernte sich ein einziges Paar Füße und verstummte schlagartig, als eine Tür ins Schloss fiel. Stille kehrte ein.  
Zuerst spürte sie ihre Finger. Dann schoss plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz ihre Wirbelsäule herauf und begann gegen ihren Hinterkopf zu hämmern. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, als ein strahlend helles Licht zwischen ihren Lidern hereinflutetet und Meg wollte eine Hand heben, um sich vor dem Schein schützen. Doch sie brachte es kaum zu Stande. Stattdessen entfuhr ihr ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen.  
„Meg!"  
Das war wieder Claudette. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie bereits eine Hand an ihrer Schulter, während sich eine zweite behutsam an ihr Gesicht legte. Ihr ganzer Körper war taub und Meg spürte die Berührung kaum. Doch sie war da und sie tat gut.  
„Meg, hörst du mich?"  
Sie drehte den Kopf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Eine dunkle Silhouette hob sich gegen die Helligkeit ab und ein voluminöser Haarschopf schob sich zwischen Megs Gesicht und eine Lampe an der Decke.  
„Meg! Bitte, sag etwas!"  
„Fuck"  
„Gottseidank, es geht dir gut."  
Meg sah, wie Claudette sich erleichtert nach vorne fallen ließ und sie mit ihrem Kopf an der Stirn berührte. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie aus und versuchte ihre zitternden Finger unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Erst nach einer kurzen Weile richtete sie sich wieder auf.  
„Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich nie wiedersehen", sagte Claudette und griff nach Megs Hand. Wiederum fühlte sie die Berührung, doch es war unvollständig, wie durch einen dicken Wollhandschuh. „Wie… Wie fühlst du dich?"  
Meg sagte nichts, sondern versuchte sich zu orientieren. Benommen blinzelnd ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und entdeckte, dass sie in einem Bett lag. Ihr Körper war in ein weißes Federbett gepackt und neben ihr befanden sich eine Reihe medizinischer Geräte.  
Auf der anderen Seite stand ebenfalls ein Bett, das jedoch leer war. In der hinteren, oberen Ecke des rechteckigen Raums hing ein Fernseher und darunter war ein kleines Tischchen, auf dem neben ein paar Zeitschriften eine Fernbedienung lag. Auf der rechten Seite sah Meg eine graue Tür. Vermutlich hatte Dwight diese gerade eben benutzt.  
Gegenüber prangte ein großes Fenster in der Wand. Die Scheiben waren weit geöffnet und eine sanfte Briese verleitete die Vorhänge zu einem spielerischen Schweben. Hinter dem leicht schräg stehenden Eiffelturm näherte sich die Sonne langsam dem Horizont. Sie war immer noch in Paris.  
„Meg?", fragte Claudette nervös und ihre Finger schlossen sich etwas enger um die Hand der Athletin. Sie befanden sich ganz offensichtlich in einem Krankenhaus.  
„Mir ist kotzübel", murmelte Meg, wobei sie jedes einzelne Wort hervorkämpfen musste. Es war, als hätte ihr Gehirn auf Sparflamme geschaltet. Ihre Erinnerungen waren bruchstückhaft und gespickt mit schwarzen Stellen.  
„Keine Sorge", sagte Claudette, deren Schultern sich erleichtert entspannt hatten: „Das ist alles ganz normal, nach so einer Narkose wie du sie bekommen hast."  
„Nar… Narkose?"  
Meg versuchte sich etwas gerade aufzusetzen, doch ihre Arme wollten ihr nicht recht gehorchen und ihre Beine noch weniger. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre jegliche Energie aus ihren Muskeln gesaugt worden.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie verblüfft: „Wie lange…"  
„Vier Tage", antwortete Claudette: „Und keine Angst, es ist ganz normal, dass du dich nicht sofort an alles erinnern kannst. Keine Sorge."  
Claudette schien kurz ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor sie erzählte.  
„Du hast Thermite gerettet. Deinen Vater. Ihr seid von uns getrennt worden, nachdem der Nebel die Basis von Rainbow eingeschlossen hat und du hast ihn allein herausgeführt."  
Ein Bild blitzte vor Megs innerem Auge. Zuerst hielt sie es für ihren Vater, doch dann wurde es zu einem bleichen Mädchen mit wallenden, schwarzen Haaren.  
„Jordan", murmelte Meg, als die Erinnerung langsam zurückkehrte. Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Venen. Was war geschehen?  
„Ganz ruhig" mahnte Claudette und packte sie wieder an der Schulter: „Es geht ihm gut. Er ist in Sicherheit und vollkommen wohlauf, im Gegensatz zu dir."  
„Wie…" Meg schluckte. „Wie sind wir entkommen? Das… das bleiche Mädchen hatte uns doch schon."  
Claudette starrte sie kurz an. In ihrem Kopf schienen die Zahnräder ineinanderzugreifen, als sie versuchte, einen Sinn aus Megs Worten zu ziehen. Schließlich antwortete sie: „Irgendjemand hat die Janusmaschine in der Basis zerstört und der Nebel hat sich ganz einfach aufgelöst. Wer auch immer euch angegriffen hat, wurde zurück ins Reich des Entitus verbannt."  
Meg hörte die Worte, doch sie hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit, ihren eigenen Gedanken zu folgen.  
„Thermite… Jordan… Dein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass ihr verfolgt wurdet. Dieses bleiche Mädchen, von dem du gesprochen hast… Hat sie euch angegriffen?"  
Meg versuchte sich zu erinnern.  
„Sie hatte ein Schwert und… und sie ist uns hinterhergejagt. Sie hatte uns doch schon erwischt. Wir haben es nicht mehr geschafft."  
„Doch, habt ihr", wiedersprach Claudette: „Offensichtlich seid ihr einem von Freddys Killern entkommen. Einem, den wir nicht kennen. Und er… sie… sie hat dich noch erwischt, gerade als ihr aus dem Nebel herausseid."  
Meg kniff die Augen zusammen, als langsam die Lichter in ihrem Schädel wieder angingen. Sie wusste wieder, wie sie ihren Vater den Korridor entlanggezogen hatte. Dann hatte sie ihn nach vorne gestoßen, direkt auf die Grenze des Nebels zu, wodurch sie selbst einiges an Geschwindigkeit eingebüßt hatte. Nur noch ein Schritt. Doch es war ein Schritt zu viel gewesen.  
„Wo…", fragte Meg, kurz von einem leichten Husten unterbrochen: „Wo ist Sally?"  
Claudette schaute sie wortlos an. Ihr Blick schoss kurz hinüber auf den Fernseher, der ausgeschaltet an der Wand hing, während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
„Ich… Wir wissen es nicht. Six hat den Befehl gegeben alle Berührten ersten Grades zu verhaften. Sie haben Maxine Caulfield abtransportiert und wir haben weder Sally noch Anna, Philip, Max oder sonst wen gesehen. Wir wissen auch nicht, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Sie wollten uns nichts sagen."  
„Was ist mit Baker?"  
„Baker?"  
„Er weiß doch sicher etwas. Warum habt ihr ihn nicht gefragt?"  
Wieder legte Claudette eine kurze Pause ein.  
„Das ist alles nicht mehr so einfach", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Weile und rieb sich die Augen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen hatte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Baker noch viel zu sagen hat. Halb Paris liegt in Schutt und Asche und niemand ist sich wirklich sicher, was geschehen ist. Sie wissen nur, dass wir daran beteiligt waren."  
„Scheiße"  
„Ganz genau"  
Meg legte sich nach hinten in ihr großes Kissen und schloss die Augen. In ihren Gliedern spürte sie immer noch die Nachwirkungen der Narkose, doch allmählich tauten ihre Sinne wieder auf. Ihr Kopf wurde immer klarer, ihre Gedanken brachen los und schließlich kristallisierte sich eine Tatsache heraus. Ein einziger Wunsch.  
„Ich habe Hunger", knurrte Meg und stützte sich ächzend auf die Ellbogen: „Hast du etwas zu essen da?"  
„Nein", murmelte Claudette: „Aber du solltest dich ohnehin nicht übernehmen. Wach erst mal auf, dann… dann kannst du so viel essen, wie du willst."  
Etwas im Ton der Kanadierin gefiel Meg nicht. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte sie Claudettes Gesicht und versucht einen Hinweis darauf zu erhaschen, was los war. Verbarg sie etwas vor ihr?  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Meg und versuchte sich etwas weiter aufzustützen. Doch ihr Körper wollte ihr immer noch nicht recht gehorchen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr und nach einem kurzen Moment kam ihr plötzlich ein unheimlicher Verdacht. Ein kalter Schauer fuhr ihr den Rücken hinunter und erstickte jegliche Worte, die sie von sich geben wollte. Konnte es wirklich sein?  
„Claudette…", murmelte Meg und ihre Stimme begann zu zittern. Der Blick der Athletin glitt hinunter auf die Bettdecke, unter der ihr Leib verborgen war.  
„Meg, es… es tut mir so leid", stammelte die Kanadierin und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie wollte weitersprechen, doch ihre Stimme brach und der Satz blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken. Dafür schluckte nun Meg ihren Schrecken hinunter.  
„Claudette? Warum kann ich meine Beine nicht spüren?"  
Die Kanadierin antwortete zunächst nicht und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Lage mit den Ereignissen zurechtzukommen, selbst wenn sie nur als Beobachterin daneben saß. Eine Träne rann ihr die Wange hinunter und ihre Augen waren gezeichnet von Mitleid und Schmerz.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Meg", wiederholte sie: „Dein Verfolger… das bleiche Mädchen… sie hat dich an der Wirbelsäule getroffen und… und einen zentralen Nerv beschädigt. Die Ärzte haben alles versucht, aber… aber…"  
Wieder brach Claudettes Stimme, während Meg sie ungläubig anstarrte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick an der Kanadierin vorbei hinüber zu einem einsamen Rollstuhl, der unscheinbar in der Ecke stand.

Sally lag in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, sich nach hinten gelehnt und den Blick an die graue Decke geheftet. Neben ihr auf dem Nachtkästchen lag ein dickes Buch. „Das Lied von Eis und Feuer", prangte auf dem Deckel, darunter der Titel des ersten Teils: „Die Herren von Winterfell"  
Der Autor war als George R. R. Martin angegeben und als Sally auf die letzte Seite geblättert hatte, hatte sie das Bild eines rundlichen, alten Mannes mit einem lustigen Bart und einer Matrosenmütze entdeckt. Genau, wie man sich einen schrulligen, alten Geschichtenerzähler vorstellte.  
Sie hatte die ersten paar Seiten des Buches gelesen, doch schon bald erkannt, dass es ganz und gar nicht ihrem Geschmack folgte. Trotzdem nährte sie sich langsam dem Ende des Wälzers. Aufgrund des Mangels an Beschäftigung in ihrem Isolationslager hatte sie sich immer wieder dem verabscheuten Buch zugewandt, auch wenn es ihr nicht wirklich Freude bereitete.  
Sally hob den Kopf. Mit ihrem orangen Auge konnte sie hinaussehen, aus ihrem kleinen Zimmer, in eine große Halle, mit sauberen Betonwänden und ausgestattet mit einigen Möbeln, wie Tischen, Stühlen und Bücherregalen. In der Ecke stand ein Fernseher, ein topmoderner Flachbildschirm und am Kopfende befand sich ein dickes, fest verschlossenes Metalltor. Das Dach war eine einzige, große Glaskuppel, die sich in etwa zehn Metern Höhe über den gesamten Saal spannte.  
Den Verlauf der Sonne beobachten zu können, hatte ihr enorm dabei geholfen ein Zeitgefühl zu behalten. Es war Tag vierunddreißig ihrer Gefangenschaft und wenn sie sich nicht verrechnet hatte, dann war heute wohl Dienstag.  
Sallys Blick blieb am Rücken eines unschuldigen Mädchens hängen, das draußen in der großen Halle an einem Tisch saß und den Kopf auf etwas gesenkt hatte, das sich außerhalb von Sallys Blickfeld befand.  
Sie konnte verstehen, dass Baker sich dazu entschlossen hatte, Max, Anna und sie selbst einzusperren. Natürlich stimmte sie der Entscheidung keineswegs zu und es schmerzte sie von ganzem Herzen die beiden erneut ihrer Freiheit beraubt zu sehen, doch aus der Sicht der Regierungen, des FBI und selbst der Menschheit an sich stellten sie eine Bedrohung dar. Außerdem waren sie nach wie vor Monster, geschaffen, um zu töten.  
Aber Maxine war anders. Sally wusste nicht, warum sie ebenfalls hierhergebracht worden war, da auf keine Weise auch nur der Ansatz einer Bedrohung in ihr festgestellt werden konnte. Sie hatte sich Freddy widersetzen können, wohl war, doch sie war niemals im Reich des Entitus gewesen, war niemals seinen grausamen Veränderungen unterzogen worden und hatte mit der ganzen Sache eigentlich überhaupt nichts zu tun. Einzig und allein ihre angebliche Fähigkeit die Zeit zurückzudrehen, die sie einmal besessen haben sollte, war Grund genug gewesen, ihrem jungen Leben einen plötzlichen Abbruch zu versetzen.  
Sally seufzte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, doch angesichts der Dinge, die sie in ihrem Leben bereits gesehen hatte, wusste sie keinen Grund, warum Maxine nicht die Wahrheit gesagt haben sollte. Vielleicht konnte sie früher wirklich die Zeit zurückdrehen. Wenn dem so war, dann war es nichts weiter als eine sadistische Folter, dass sie diese Fähigkeit mittlerweile wieder verloren hatte. Sie hätte so vieles verhindern können…  
Frustriert und aussichtslos ließ sich Sally in ihr Kissen fallen. Von Langeweile geplagt waren ihre Gedanken den wildesten Pfaden gefolgt und tagtäglich hatte sie in Erwägung gezogen, Spencers letzten Atemzug zu verwenden, um den kalten Betonmauern zu entfliehen und sich mitten in der Nacht davonzustehlen. Doch Baker hatte recht gehabt. Sie war eine Gefahr und sie konnte Anna und Max unmöglich im Stich lassen. Es würde ihr das Herz brechen.  
Maxine saß derweil draußen in der großen Halle, die ihnen als Gemeinschaftsbereich diente und blätterte durch ein Fotoalbum, das man ihr mitgegeben hatte. Es war einer der wenigen Wünsche gewesen, die ihr gestattet worden waren und melancholisch ließ sie den Blick über eine Seite nach der anderen schweifen.  
Dort oben war Chloe, wie sie sich zusammen mit ihrem Stiefvater über eine offene Motorhaube beugte. Maxine hatte die beiden heimlich fotografiert und es war sofort eines der Lieblingsbilder von Chloes Mutter geworden.  
Der Streit zwischen ihrem neuen Ehemann und ihrer Tochter hatte lange Zeit einen Riss durch die Familie gezogen und erst nach dem Unwetter, das die halbe Stadt zerstört hatte, hatten die beiden ihr Kriegsbeil begraben. Das Bild symbolisierte ihren Friedensvertrag. Natürlich waren sie beide viel zu stolz, um jemals zuzugeben, dass sie sich mittlerweile recht gut ausstehen konnten.  
Maxine richtete ihren Blick auf die rechte Seite, wo sie ein amüsantes Selfie entdeckte. In der Mitte war sie selbst mit stets dem gleichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hinter ihrer linken Schulter befand sich Chloe, die wie so oft eine unanständige Grimasse schnitt, während rechts von ihr die fromme Kate Marsh, eine von Maxines besten Freundinnen, verlegen grinste. Sie sah so zufrieden aus. Ganz anders als damals in den dunklen Zeiten, als Maxine sie vom Dach der Schule heruntergeholt hatte.  
Die Fotos waren Erinnerungen, wie in Stein gemeißelt und unzerstörbar. Es war statische Zeit, festgehalten in Farbe und Polaroid und es war ihr Fenster zur Vergangenheit. Über diese Fotos konnte sie all die schönen Momente durchleben, die sie bereits hinter sich hatte und von denen es wohl von nun an keine mehr geben würde.  
Früher hatten ihr die Bilder sogar wortwörtlich Zugang zu vergangenen Augenblicken verschafft. Sie hatte sich nur konzentrieren müssen und schon war sie an einem anderen Ort zu einer anderen Zeit aufgewacht, jedoch immer noch ausgestattet mit all ihren Erinnerungen an ein Leben, das zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht geschehen war. Eine eigenartige Erfahrung jedes Mal.  
Maxine blätterte wieder eine Seite weiter und nährte sich somit dem Ende des Buches. Es blieben nicht mehr viele Bilder. Ihr Blick schoss über das Papier nach unten und blieb an einem Foto hängen, an dessen Aufnahme sie sich noch so lebhaften erinnern konnte, wie bei kaum einem anderen Bild. Es war Chloe am Charles de Gaulle Flughafen, die Sonne im Gesicht und die Augen staunend auf den Eiffelturm geheftet.  
Ein Gedanke schlich durch ihren Kopf. Es war schon lange her, dass sie es das letzte Mal versucht hatte. Vielleicht waren ihre Kräfte ja nur zeitweise verschwunden gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie einige davon wiedererlangt, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte. Es wäre ein wunderbares Geschenk in ihrer bitteren Lage.  
Langsam hob Max eine Hand und strich sich behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann berührte sie das Foto. Ihre Finger fuhren über die glatte Oberfläche und halfen ihr, sich voll und ganz auf die Abbildung zu konzentrieren. Sie versuchte sich Chloes Lachen vorzustellen, den Klang ihrer Stimme und den Geruch ihrer blauen Haare, das Klacken ihrer Stiefel auf dem harten Boden und das Knarzen ihrer schwarzen Lederjacke, wenn sie sich bewegte.  
Die Geräusche waren jedes Mal das erste gewesen, was sie von der Vergangenheit wahrgenommen hatte. Vielleicht würde es ihr wieder gelingen. Vielleicht musste sie sich nur hart genug anstrengen, sich intensiv genug an das Geschehene erinnern, um wirklich dorthin gelangen zu können. Vielleicht war es immer noch möglich.  
Beinahe fünf Minuten lang saß Maxine vor ihrem Fotoalbum und starrte auf das Bild. Sie konnte Chloes Gesicht nicht sehen. Dort war nur ihr Rücken und die in Freude gehobenen Arme. Maxine war ganz allein mit einer einsamen Träne und ihre Versuche, die alte Kraft heraufzubeschwören, waren vergeblich. Die einzigen Geräusche, die sie hörte, waren jene in ihren Gedanken.  
Dann knallte es plötzlich. Sally schreckte hoch und setzte sich kerzengerade in ihr Bett. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen die Augen zu schließen, um sich mangels besserer Alternativen zu einem absolut unnötigen Nickerchen hinzulegen, als plötzlich ein dumpfes Pochen in ihr Zimmer gehallt war. Es war von draußen gekommen, aus dem Gemeinschaftsbereich, den sich die vier Insassen der Anstalt teilten. Und Sally wusste auch genau, was es war.  
Seufzend schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett. Mit der linken Hand griff sie nach dem Gehstock, den man ihr gegeben hatte, ein alter, schwarzer Stab mit einem weißen Knauf. Anschließend verließ sie ihr Zimmer, wobei sie auf dem rechten Bein etwas hinkte. Vier langgezogene, hässliche Narben zogen sich an ihrer Hüfte entlang, wo Freddy sie verwundet hatte und jedes Mal, wenn ihr Fuß den Boden berührte, pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz ihren Oberschenkel hinab.  
Vor ihrer Tür wandte sich Sally nach links. Ihr Blick fuhr sofort zu dem großen Metalltor, das wie immer fest verschlossen in der Betonmauer saß. Eine kleine, kugelrunde Kamera saß direkt in der Mitte über den beiden Torflügeln. Die durchsichtige Linse direkt nach unten gerichtet beobachtete sie jeden, der sich dem Ausgang näherte und auch wenn Sally es nicht sicher wusste, so war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass jeder ihrer Tage genauestens verfolgt wurde.  
„Max", rief sie und humpelte an Maxine vorbei, hinüber zu dem Hinterwäldler. Wütend ließ er seine beiden Fäuste gegen das Metalltor krachen, trat hin und wieder mit dem Fuß gegen die Konstruktion und setzte anschließend verzweifelt seine Schulter ein. Die ganze Zeit über gab er ein herzzerreißendes Heulen von sich. Er wollte hier raus.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Max die Nerven verlor und sich gegen das Tor warf. Bereits zwei Wochen nach ihrer Internierung hatte er seinen ersten Anfall gehabt und bei Anna war es auch nicht anders, wobei ihre Verzweiflung jedoch anders zu Tage trat.  
Anstatt unerbittlich anzukämpfen, verkroch sie sich tagelang in ihrem Zimmer und wollte nicht mehr hervorkommen. Deprimiert und hoffnungslos verweigerte sie dann jede Mahlzeit und selbst stundenlange Versuche, in denen Sally ihr gut zugeredet hatte, waren erfolglos geblieben.  
Sie hatte Max nun erreicht und mit behutsamer Bestimmtheit legte sie ihren freien Arm um seine Schulter. Dabei gab sie ein beruhigendes Zischen von sich und versuchte ihn von der Tür wegzuziehen. Zunächst schien es noch so, als würde er ihre Berührung nicht einmal bemerken, doch schon bald sackte Max in sich zusammen und kauerte sich wimmernd auf den Boden, den verunstalteten Rücken gegen das Tor gelehnt.  
„Schon gut", flüsterte Sally und streichelte behutsam über seinen Kopf. Früher hatte er sich immer darüber gefreut. Jetzt gehörte das der Vergangenheit an.  
Sally drehte den Kopf und schaute hinüber zu Anna, während sie weiterhin versuchte, Max zu trösten. Die Jägerin war nur als Schatten in ihrem dunklen Zimmer erkennbar. Sie hatte sich auf ihr Bett gehockt und die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Ihre Augen blitzten in der Finsternis auf, doch sie machte keine Anstalten sich zu erheben oder auch nur zu bewegen.  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte Sally sich wieder Max zu. Sie würde alles tun, um den beiden irgendwie zu helfen, sie irgendwie aufzumuntern, doch sie wusste nicht wie. Max und Anna waren freiheitsliebende, kindliche Gemüter. Die Wälder auf der Coldwind Farm waren so unfassbar schnell zu ihrer Heimat geworden und sie hatten sich so wohl gefühlt, wie in einem Paradies. Und nun war ihnen alles genommen worden. Nun waren sie wieder eingekerkert und versklavt. Wie damals im Nebel.

Sally lag in ihrem Bett und blickte an die Decke. In der Finsternis der Nacht war sie kaum zu erkennen, doch sie kannte bereits jeden Riss, jede Unebenheit und jedes noch so kleine Detail, dass sie sie so klar vor Augen hatte, als wäre es helllichter Tag.  
Und es war leise. Während ihrer Zeit auf dem Land, zwischen den Geschehnissen im Nebel und denen in Paris, hatte sie sich an die andauernden Geräusche der Natur gewöhnt. Das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen, die zirpenden Grillen und die zwitschernden Vögel hatten sich beim Einschlafen von ihr verabschiedet und sie beim Aufwachen wieder begrüßt.  
Nun gab es nichts mehr davon. Sally war allein und in ihrer Einsamkeit musste sie in den Schlaf finden, obwohl sie den ganzen Tag nichts getan hatte, was sie Energie gekostet hätte. Ihr Körper war nicht müde und ihr Geist war nur betäubt, doch nicht erschöpft.  
Entnervt und frustriert drehte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Ihre Gedanken flogen hinaus in die Nacht und begaben sich zu einer bestimmten Person, die ihr seit ihrer Inhaftierung keine Ruhe mehr gelassen hatte.  
Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es Meg ging. Man hatte ihr nichts gesagt und sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt am Leben war. Allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass sie es irgendwie mitbekommen hätte, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen wäre. Sie würde es wissen.  
Immerhin hatte Meg es selbst gesagt. Sie waren als Freunde auf die Coldwind Farm gezogen, doch in den zwei Jahren, die sie dort verbracht hatten, war ihr Sally zur Mutter geworden. Sally hatte eine Rolle in ihrem Leben erfüllt, den bis dahin Vanessa innegehabt hatte und die von nun an hoffentlich ihr Vater übernahm.  
Meg brauchte eine Familie. Ihr ganzes Leben über war ihr stets das verweigert worden, was so vielen anderen als selbstverständlich erschien und Sally kannte kaum jemanden, der es mehr verdient hätte als sie. Nicht nur hatte sie ihr bisheriges Leben ohne Vater auskommen müssen, sondern sie war auch über die letzten drei Jahre unfassbaren Schrecken ausgesetzt gewesen und es war an der Zeit, dass sie einen Ort fand, an dem sie sich wohlfühlte.  
Die Coldwind Farm war drauf und dran gewesen, zu einem solchen Ort zu werden, dachte Sally. Hätte Freddy nicht entschieden, die White Masks auf sie anzusetzen, dann würde das alte Haus jetzt wohl noch stehen und sie alle gegen die kühlen Finger der Nacht schützen. In wohligen Betten würden Meg, Max und Anna in ihren eigenen Zimmern schlafen und Sally, die kaum Schlaf benötigte, würde über sie wachen.  
So wie es hätte sein sollen.  
So wie es nicht mehr war.  
Was wäre wohl gewesen, wenn Freddy einfach in den Verließen des Entitus verschwunden wäre? Sie hätten wohl niemals mehr von Baker gehört, hätten niemals mehr irgendetwas mit der Dunkelheit des Nebels zu tun haben müssen und wären niemals als Bedrohung für die Welt aufgefasst worden.  
Und dabei war Freddy nicht nur an dem Schuld, was geschehen war, sondern auch an dem, was gerade geschah. Hätte Sally ihn auf der Basis angegriffen, ihm die Hände um die Kehle gelegt und ihn erwürgt, wie die Patienten im Crotus Prenn Asylum, dann gäbe es kaum Gründe mehr, sie und die anderen drei hier gefangen zu halten. Wenn Freddy nicht mehr wäre, wäre die Gefahr gebannt. Als toter Mann konnte er sie nicht mehr als Antennen seiner Macht benutzen, als Satelliten seiner Grausamkeit.  
Leider versteckte er sich immer noch im Nebel.  
Sally schaute an die Decke. Ihr Auge schimmerte orange in der Dunkelheit und ihr Atem flüsterte ruhig in die Stille. Regelmäßig und beständig gab er ihr einen Takt an, an den sie ihre Gedanken binden konnte und der ihr Half, ihren Verstand zu konzentrieren.  
Dass Freddy am Leben war, war der Grund für ihre bedauernswerte Lage. Wäre er nicht mehr am Leben, so gäbe es für Baker keinen Grund mehr, sie hier festzuhalten. Sie wären frei. Frei zu gehen wohin sie wollten. Frei glücklich zu sein.  
Freddy musste sterben.  
Sally bezeichnete sich selbst nicht gern als Mörderin, doch sie machte sich nichts vor. Ihre Taten in der Vergangenheit hatten sie gebrandmarkt und auch in unlängst vergangenen Tagen war ihr der Tod auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt. Er schien ihr anzuhaften, wie eine Krankheit. Wie ein Virus, den sie nicht loswurde.  
Doch Sally war sich vollkommen sicher, dass sie für die Tode in Paris nicht verantwortlich zu machen war. Die White Masks hatten sie gezwungen. Der Clown hatte sie gezwungen. Und Freddy, der sich feige im Nebel versteckt, zwang sie nun auch. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie würde lediglich für die Konsequenzen sorgen.  
Der Nebel war eine Zwischenwelt. Er existierte nicht in dieser Realität und auch in sonst keiner. Er war ein reines Gedankenkonstrukt, nichts weiter als ein Hirngespinst, das sich nach Belieben verformen und anpassen ließ. Man musste nur den Schritt wagen. Man musste nur weit genug gehen, um seinen eigenen Verstand anzuzweifeln und sich dem Chaos und der Sinnlosigkeit des Nebels hinzugeben, sodass man ihn sich letztendlich zunutze machen konnte.  
Der Zauberrabe konnte nur von jenen entdeckt werden, die ihn bereits gesehen hatten. Und Sally hatte ihn entdeckt.  
Beinahe schwerelos versank die Krankenschwester in einem schwarzen Dunst, der plötzlich aus ihrer Matratze gekommen zu sein schien.

Sally schaute sich um. Sie stand in einem kleinen Garten vor einem dunkelroten Schulhaus, das wohl für die Erziehung von Kleinkindern erbaut worden war. Fahles Mondlicht erhellte die Szenerie und die altbekannten Schatten hatten Besitz von der Umgebung ergriffen. Unheimlich und ungreifbar huschten sie hin und her.  
Doch sie konnten Sally nicht mehr schrecken.  
Trittsicher ging sie auf die Schule zu. Ihre Schritte waren langsam, schlendernd, doch bestimmt. Ein weißer Lattenzaun zog sich zu ihrer Rechten entlang und wenig später hatte sie bereits eine Tür erreicht, die sie in das Innere weiterführte. Ein amüsantes Patschten hallte durch die Gänge, als ihre nackten Füße auf den kalten Boden trafen.  
Doch die Kälte konnte Sally nichts mehr anhaben.  
Sie spürte ihn. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, ein Geruch, ein Geräusch, vielleicht ein visueller Hinweis, doch sie war sich absolut sicher, dass er in der Nähe war. Und er wusste auch, dass sie hier war. Er wusste, dass sie gekommen war, um ihn zu holen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verschonen würde. Er wusste, dass er der Schwächere war.  
Der Nebel bestand aus Gedanken und aus Emotionen. Freddy hatte ihn sich zum Untertan gemacht, indem er seinen Zorn und seine Grausamkeit kanalisiert hatte, indem er Schmerzen zugefügt hatte und das daraus resultierende Leid in den Nebel hatte fließen lassen. Es hatte funktioniert.  
Doch Sally hatte das Licht auf ihrer Seite. Ihre Waffe war nicht der Hass, es war die Liebe. Die Liebe zu Anna, die seit ihrer Geburt von einem Unglück in das nächste gestolpert war. Die Liebe zu Max, der für sein Aussehen sein ganzes Leben lang getreten worden war. Die Liebe zu Meg, die ihr Verziehen hatte, obwohl Sally ihre Leben zerstört hatte. Und die Hoffnung, dass sie ihnen allen helfen konnte.  
„Freddy!"  
Der Ruf verhallte unbeantwortet in den Gängen. Es war ihr egal. Sie brauchte keine Antwort, um ihn finden zu können und witternd drehte sie den Kopf zuerst nach rechts, bevor sie sich schließlich doch nach links wandte. Der Gestank des Dämons zeigte ihr den Weg. Sie brauchte ihm nur zu folgen und er würde sie direkt zu ihm führen.  
Sallys Weg ging über eine schmale Treppe hinunter in einen dunklen Keller. Die schmutzigen Wände wurden von zwei Glühbirnen erhellt, die in einem viel zu weiten Abstand von der Decke hingen und mit ihrem Licht gegen die Dunkelheit des Nebels ankämpften. Rohre zogen sich an den Mauern entlang. Weißer Dampf zischte in unregelmäßigen Abständen aus ihren Ventilen und sammelte sich am Boden zu einer milchigen Suppe, die von Sallys nackten Füßen aufgewirbelt wurde.  
Ihr Herz schlug unter ihrer Brust. Sie konnte es genau hören. Es war ruhig und entspannt, doch es brannte vor Entschlossenheit. Sie war hier, um dem Grauen ein Ende zu setzen und jede Faser in ihrem Körper sehnte sich nach Vergeltung für all die Gräuel, die ihr und ihrer Familie wiederfahren waren.  
Eine silberne Klaue blitze auf, schnitt pfeifend durch die Luft und wurde gestoppt, bevor sie in ihr Ziel finden konnte. Sally hatte den Hieb mit Leichtigkeit abgeblockt. Ihre Hand hatte sich um Freddys Unterarm geschlossen und im nächsten Moment drückte sie ihn bereits dermaßen kraftvoll von sich weg, dass der verbrannte Mann ins Taumeln kam. Keuchend wurde er nach hinten geworfen und krachte mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand.  
„Sei verflucht", knurrte Freddy. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand an einem Rohr fest und musterte Sally aus einer leicht gebückten Haltung. Eine unsichtbare Last schien ihn nach unten zu ziehen, seine Kräfte schienen zu schwinden und auf Sally wirkte er kaum mehr wie der grausame Traumdämon, sondern viel mehr wie ein alter, verbitterter Greis.  
Sie selbst hingegen stand aufrecht, ihr oranges Auge funkelte in der Dunkelheit und ihre Glieder wurden durchströmt von frischer Energie. Er hatte ihr nichts entgegenzusetzen. Die Kräfte, die in diesem Reich am Werk waren, standen nicht mehr auf seiner Seite und die Macht über den Nebel war ihm längst entglitten.  
Wild schreiend stürzte er nach vorne. Ein verzweifelter Versuch, sich gegen seine Jägerin zur Wehr zu setzen scheiterte kläglich, als Sally ihn mit Leichtigkeit an der Kehle packte und zurückwarf. Ein kratzendes Gurgeln entwich Freddys Maul. Hustend und nach Luft schnappend griff er sich an den Hals, während er sich mit der behandschuhten Hand an einer Wand abstützte.  
Er war auf die Knie gefallen, doch bevor er sich aufrichten konnte, traf ihn Sallys Fuß mit voller Wucht gegen die Brust. Sein Hut fiel zu Boden. Ein Schmerzensschrei entwich seinen Lippen, brach jedoch ab, als Sally ihm sofort nachsetzte, ihn mit dem Knie zu Boden drückte und beide Hände um seinen Hals legte.  
Sie konnte den Puls des Killers auf ihren Handflächen spüren. Sie fühlte seine Atemzüge in ihren Fingern und verfolgte aufmerksam und mit Tränen in den Augen, wie sie immer stoßartiger, immer verzweifelter und immer schwächer wurden.  
Seine Hände langten nach ihrem Gesicht. Seine Klauen versuchten ihr in die Seite zu stechen, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er hatte versagt und er würde für die Untaten, die er begangen hatte, für all die Leben die er genommen und all das Leid, das er gesät hatte, bezahlen.  
Mit dem Tod.  
Keuchend erhob sich die Krankenschwester. Ihre Hände zitterten und ihr Blick verharrte kurz auf dem verbrannten Leichnam, bevor sie sich abwandte und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhige. Es war vorbei. Sie hatte es geschafft. Das Schreckgespenst war besiegt und es war so einfach gewesen. So unfassbar einfach.  
„Anna", murmelte Sally: „Ich komme."  
Ein Krächzen hallte durch das Gemäuer und als Sally den Kopf drehte, erblickte sie einen Raben, der sie mit schiefgelegtem Köpfchen anstarrte. Er saß auf einem der Rohre knapp unter der Decke und seine Augen schienen sich förmlich in sie hineinzubohren.  
Adrenalin flutete durch Sallys Köper. Ihr Herz begann plötzlich zu schlagen und sie fühlte sich, als würden tausend Hände nach ihr greifen, sie an ihren Schultern packen und auseinanderreisen. Schwarzer Nebel kroch auf sie zu und umhüllte sie. Sie konnte nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören und nichts mehr denken. Eiskalte Kiefer verschlangen sie. Nagende Zähne zermahlten ihre Knochen.  
Plötzlich wurde Sally hinausgezogen. Ihr Geist wurde aus ihrer sterblichen Hülle gezerrt und hochgeschleudert in die Unendlichkeit des Nebels, wo er sich zwischen Galaxien und Atomen wiederfand. Sally konnte nichts fühlen, denn sie hatte keinen Körper, der fühlen konnte. Sie existierte zwischen den Welten, außerhalb der Realität in der Dunkelheit, die nicht durchbrochen werden konnte. Sie schwebte im Schatten. Niemand konnte sie sehen. Doch sie selbst sah alles.  
Da waren Welten. Tausende Welten, verschiedene Realitäten und überall war Leben, das vor sich hinvegetierte und von dem niemand wusste. Getrennt durch die Finsternis existierte jeder Ort in einer eigenen Dimension ohne Verbindung oder Brücke. Dazwischen war nur der Nebel.  
Sally sah Metallriesen, die vom Himmel fielen und sich in Schlachten stürzten. Sie sah eine große Stadt auf einem steinernen Bogen über dem Meer. Sie sah einen weißhaarigen Krieger, der nach seiner Tochter suchte. Sie sah eine glänzende Metropole, in der Menschen mit Maschinen zusammenlebten. Sie sah eine schwarze Pyramide, die ihn den Himmel schwebte.  
Sie sah tausende Welten, bevor der Nebel sie in sich aufnahm und sie in allumfassende Dunkelheit fiel.

Sally knallte auf den Boden. Ihr Kinn kracht gegen harten Beton und ihre Zähne schlugen schmerzhaften gegeneinander, sodass sie bereits glaubte, sie wären allesamt zerbrochen. Doch dem war nicht so. Der Schmerz war zurückgekehrt zusammen mit ihrem Körper, der jedoch genau so war, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Die Narben zwickten sie an der Hüfte und ihr Auge war immer noch allein in ihrem Gesicht.  
Sie schaute auf ihre Hände. In der Dunkelheit war es schwer zu erkennen, doch Sally konnte schwören, noch den Hauch dunkler Nebelschwaden um ihre Finger tanzen zu sehen, bevor sie sich ins Nichts verflüchtigten.  
Und das seltsamste an der ganzen Sache war, dass sie genau wusste, was geschehen war. Es war ihr alles so sonnenklar. Sie hatte Freddy getötet. Die gesamte Energie und Macht, die er über den Nebel gehabt hatte, war aus ihm geflohen, wie die Ratten von einem sinkenden Schiff und sie hatten sich den nächstbesten Gastgeber gesucht, den sie finden konnten. Der Nebel hatte sie verschlungen und sie hatte gesehen, was er wirklich war. Eine Grenze. Ein Dazwischen.  
Sally wusste was geschehen war. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, was dies nun bedeute.  
Außer, dass es nun absolut keinen Grund mehr gab, sie und die anderen noch länger hier festzuhalten und im Moment war das alles, was sie zu wissen brauchte. Ruckartig stand sie auf, verließ ihr Zimmer und trat hinaus in die große Halle. Fahles Mondlicht flutete durch das gläserne Dach herein, doch der Himmel hatte bereits begonnen aufzuhellen, es war also kurz vor Sonnenaufgang.  
Zielstrebig eilte Sally auf das große Metalltor zu. Die Narben in ihrer Seite protestierten schmerzhaft, doch im Moment spürte sie es nicht. Die Türen zu den Räumen der anderen waren verschlossen, aber Sally bezweifelte, dass sie alle schliefen. So oder so würde sie sie nun ohnehin aufwecken.  
„BAKER!", rief Sally und ihre Faust knallte gegen das eiserne Tor. Ihr Blick fuhr hinauf zu der Kamera und brannte durch die schwarze Linse, die ihr unbeeindruckt entgegenstarrte. Wer auch immer sich auf der anderen Seite befand durfte sie nicht ignorieren.  
Rechts von dem Portal befand sich eine kleine Sprechanlage mit einem Lautsprecher und einem Mikrofon. Bisher war sie lediglich dazu verwendet worden, ihnen am ersten Tag ihrer Inhaftierung alle Anweisungen zu erteilen und ihnen zu erklären, wie ihr Leben von nun an ablaufen würde. Es war ein kurzes Gespräch gewesen und seither hatte das kleine Kästchen geschwiegen.  
„Hey", rief Sally und langte mit ihrem Gehstock hinauf zu der Kamera: „Ich weiß, dass ihr mir zuschaut. Ich muss mit Baker sprechen. Jetzt!"  
Alles was sie als Antwort erhielt, war gähnende Stille. Nervös konnte sie ihren eigenen Fuß gegen den Boden patschen hören, woraufhin sie sich zum Aufhören zwang. Ihr Kopf war immer noch benebelt von ihrem Abenteuer und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie spürte die Verbindung, die sich aufgebaut hatte. Der Nebel zog an ihrer Brust.  
„Mrs Smithson"  
Sally blickte überrascht auf, als eine rauschende Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher gekommen war.  
„Bitte legen sie sich schlafen."  
„Nein"  
Sie schaute wieder kurz hinauf zu der Kamera, bevor sie sich breitbeinig vor die Gegensprechanlage stellte.  
„Ich muss mit Baker sprechen. Sofort."  
Der Kommandant schläft. Außerdem ist ihnen jeglicher Kontakt…"  
„Er ist also hier?", fragte Sally: „Dann wecken sie ihn auf. Es ist wichtig, verdammt noch mal."  
Eine kurze Pause folgte ihrer Aufforderung. Dann rauschte es erneut aus dem Lautsprecher.  
„Ich leite ihre Anfrage weiter."  
„Tun sie das."  
Sally nickte selbstzufrieden. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sich Baker auch nachtsüber in dem Gefängnis, der Basis, der Anlage oder wie auch immer man es nennen mochte, befand. Er war wohl versetzt worden, war an einem abgelegenen Ort in Deckung gegangen, während in Paris die Jagd nach einem Schuldigen begann.  
Sally vermutete natürlich nur, doch sie war gleichzeitig froh, dass er als Ansprechperson übriggeblieben war. Baker hatte sich bereits früher als Freund erwiesen und sie hoffte, dass er es wieder tun würde.  
Ein weiteres Mal erfasste Stille den Raum und Sally konnte den Schlag ihres eigenen Herzens hören. Spannung hatte ihren Körper ergriffen, denn sie wusste, dass sie ihn nun überzeugen musste. Sie hatte ihre Worte sorgfältig zu wählen, wenn sie Baker dazu überreden wollte, sie alle gehen zu lassen. Sie musste ihm beibringen, dass Freddy keine Gefahr mehr war.  
Etwa eine Viertelstunde wartete Sally vor dem Tor. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, hatte sie den Blick immer wieder über die verschlossenen Türen ihrer Zellengenossen gleiten lassen, doch sie hatte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Gegensprechanlage entfernt. Stur und unumstößlich verharrte sie, bis sie schließlich eine Antwort erhielt.  
„Hallo Sally"  
Er klang müde und gestresst, doch es war Baker. Sie hatte seine Stimme sofort erkannt.  
„Guten Morgen, Benedict."  
„Was gibt es?"  
„Ich muss mit dir reden."  
„Habe ich gehört. Also, was gibt es?"  
„Von Angesicht zu Angesicht"  
Baker schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er entgegnete: „Das geht nicht. Du kennst die Regeln, Sally."  
„Die Regeln sind mir egal", gab Sally zurück: „Und wenn ich will, komme ich auch so durch diese Tür, das weißt du."  
Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge und sie erhielt keine Antwort.  
„Baker?"  
„Ich weiß", murmelte der Kommandant und im nächsten Moment fuhr ein metallisches Klicken durch das große Metalltor. Riegel zogen sich zur Seite und Schlösser wurden gelöst. Dann schwangen die schweren Flügel auf. Ein kleiner Spalt entstand, durch den Sally sich sofort hindurchzwängte.  
„Geh den Gang entlang", trug ihr Baker noch auf: „Bleib nicht stehen. Ich treffe dich in der Mitte."  
„Hervorragend", knurrte Sally, wobei sie nur zu sich selbst sprach. Zuerst schob sie ihr linkes Bein durch die Öffnung, dann zog sie das rechte nach. Ein kurzes Stechen im Oberschenkel, doch es war allemal zu verkraften. Ihr Stock stützte sie.  
Der Korridor hinter dem großen Tor war ihr bereits bekannt. Es war ein langgezogenes Betonkonstrukt mit Neonröhren und einigen Türen, die links und rechts wegführten. Sie waren allesamt verschlossen und Sally wusste nicht, was hinter ihnen lag, doch es war ihr egal. Sie wollte diesen Ort nicht kennenlernen. Sie wollte ihm entfliehen.  
Sally begann bereits den Gang hinunter zu humpeln, als sie im Halbdunkel der Neonröhren mehrere, mit grauen Planen verdeckte Objekt an der Wand stehen sah. Sie wirkten irgendwie fehl am Platz, fast so als ob sie nur hier gelagert werden würden und die Neugierde packte Sallys Gedanken.  
Wenn das FBI irgendwelche neuen Pläne schmiedete, möglicherweise irgendwelche Experimente ausheckte, dann wollte sie davon wissen. Schwungvoll griff sie nach der Plane und zog sie nach hinten weg. Der graue Stoff wirbelte durch die Luft. Ihr Blick galt jedoch den sechs rundlichen Maschinen, die ein wenig aussahen, wie senkrecht aufgestellte Flugzeugtriebwerke. Nur kleiner und etwas länglicher.  
„Sally"  
Sie wandte sich um. Am unteren Ende des Ganges war Bakers rundliche Silhouette erschienen und mit gewohnter Nervosität watschelte er auf sie zu. Er trug eine hellbraune Uniform, die ihm eine Nummer zu klein zu sein schien und die er ganz offensichtlich überhastet angezogen hatte. Sein Haar klebte an seiner Stirn und seine Augen schossen unsicher hin und her.  
„Benedict" entgegnete Sally und nahm etwas Abstand von den seltsamen Objekten. Auf ihren Stock gestützt streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen. „Schön dich zu sehen."  
„Mach schnell, Sally", erwiderte Baker, als er etwa fünf Meter von ihr entfernt stehen blieb: „Worum geht´s?"  
Sally ließ die Hand wieder sinken, zeigte ansonsten jedoch keine Reaktion. Er schien ihr nicht wirklich zuhören zu wollen, doch sie musste ihn zur Vernunft bringen.  
„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen…"  
„Ich weiß", rief Baker: „Um Himmels willen, komm zur Sache, Sally. Schon allein, dass ich dir hier gegenübertrete könnte schwere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."  
„Für dich meinst du?"  
„Für wen denn sonst?"  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich würde ihr nichts geschehen. Ihr konnte ja auch nichts mehr geschehen, was ihr nicht bereits wiederfahren war und abgesehen davon war sie auch kaum für ihre Aktionen verantwortlich zu machen, da sie über so gut wie keine Freiheit mehr verfügte.  
„Benedict", sagte Sally und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu: „Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, uns noch länger hier festzuhalten. Freddy ist tot. Die Gefahr ist vorbei. Ihr könnt uns rauslassen."  
„Was?"  
„Ihr habt uns eingesperrt, weil ihr euch vor unbekannten Kräften gefürchtet habt, die uns als Tor in diese Welt benutzen könnten."  
„Sally, was… was redest du denn da?"  
„Solche Kräfte gibt es nicht mehr. Freddy ist tot und außer ihm gibt es niemanden, der eine Bedrohung darstellt. Der Nebel ist leer, Benedict. Ich habe es gesehen."  
„Du hast es gesehen?"  
Baker fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über die Stirn.  
„Großer Gott, Sally, was hast du angestellt? Du… Du bist doch nicht etwa in den Nebel gelangt?"  
Sally nickte nur.  
„Aus diesem Raum dort hinten?"  
Baker zeigte wütend mit der Hand an der Krankenschwester vorbei und durch das große Metalltor, das immer noch einen spaltbreit offenstand.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle, wo ich mich befinde", antwortete Sally: „Ich kann von überall hinein. Ich weiß jetzt wie es geht."  
Baker schaut nur zu Boden. Er hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestützt und schüttelte den Kopf, während er angestrengt versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.  
„Es ist fünf Uhr morgens, verdammt", bellte er schließlich: „Was fällt dir ein mich um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Bett zerren zu lassen?"  
Sally zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben. Es war nicht die Reaktion, die sie von ihm erwartet hatte.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, was ich alles aufs Spiel gesetzt habe, damit sie euch nicht einfach umbringen? Weiß du, wie viel diese Einrichtung hier kostet?"  
„Woher denn?", gab Sally zurück: „Ich war etwas isoliert in letzter Zeit."  
„Sehr witzig. Hör mir zu, dass ich euch hier einsperre ist ein Akt der Gnade. Ich habe draufgezahlt, Sally, aber ihr habt mir geholfen, also helfe ich jetzt euch. Eine Hand wäscht die andere."  
Mit verschränkten Armen stand Sally ein paar Meter von Baker entfernt und ließ seine Tirade über sich ergehen, während sie fieberhaft überlegte, was sie nun sagen sollte.  
„Aber ihr seid Monster, verdammt nochmal. Ihr müsst einsehen, dass ihr nicht in die Welt hinausgehört. Das da draußen ist kein Ort mehr für euch. Und wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt, würden eine ganze Menge Menschen noch leben. Unschuldige Menschen. Kinder!"  
Sally ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch seine Worte trafen sie. Trotzdem war die Vergangenheit die Vergangenheit und an der konnte sie nichts mehr ändern. Sie würde es auch nicht versuchen. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich nun auf die Zukunft und die Gegenwart.  
„Hast du Anna gesehen?", fragte sie mit bemühter Ruhe: „Hast du gesehen, wie es ihr geht?"  
Baker antwortete nicht.  
„Sie leidet, Benedict, gerade weil sie nicht mehr da draußen ist. Das hier ist kein Ort für sie und jeden Tag, den du sie hier festhältst, nenne ich keinen Akt der Gnade. Es ist pure Grausamkeit. Folter, für die es keinen Grund mehr gibt."  
Baker antwortete immer noch nicht.  
„Und ich hoffe von Maxine brauche ihr gar nicht erst anzufangen."  
„Und was schlägst du vor, dass ich mache?", rief Baker: „Euch einfach alle rauspazieren lassen? Selbst wenn ich wollte könnte ich nicht. Es liegt nicht in meiner Hand."  
„In wessen Hand liegt es denn?"  
„Hör auf, Sally", sagte Baker nur, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen: „Geh zurück und versuch nie mehr, mich anzulügen."  
„Du glaubst, das war eine Lüge?"  
Sally legte den Kopf auf die Seite und schaute Baker entgeistert an. Dieser hielt ihrem Blick stand.  
„Was denn sonst? Du kannst nicht einfach so in den Nebel, schon gar nicht von da drinnen. Ihr habt keine Janusmaschine und Lisa ist tot. Der Nebel ist verschlossen."  
„Benedict…"  
„Eure einzige Chance, auf ein kleines Quäntchen mehr Freiheit, sind diese Geräte hier."  
Er deutete auf die seltsamen Objekte, die vorhin unter der Plane verborgen gewesen waren. Sally folgte seinen Blick und schwieg kurz, bevor sie langsam fragte: „Was sind das?"  
„Das ist unsere Antwort auf den Einsatz der Janusmaschinen in Paris", antwortete Baker: „Wir können nicht mehr auf euch zurückgreifen und sollte es jemals wieder zu so einer Katastrophe kommen, in der die beiden Realitäten verschmelzen, brauchen wir etwas, das die Verbindung schließt. Wer nennen diese Dinger Inhibitoren. Sie blockieren den Nebel und alles, was entfernt damit zu tun hat. Einschließlich Freddys und eurer Kräfte. Und in Kürze werden sie überall in dieser Anstalt angebracht werden, sodass ihr euch etwas freier bewegen könnt."  
Sally sagte nichts. Ihr Blick haftete auf den Inhibitoren, die unschuldig in der Ecke standen und wie kalter Regen prasselte die Erkenntnis auf ihren Verstand ein. Baker hatte nicht vor, sie jemals wieder hier herauszulassen. Es stand außer Frage und nichts was sie hier sagte, würde etwas daran ändern. Des Weiteren würden sie diese Geräte in Kürze jeglicher Kraft berauben, die sie besaß. Ihre letzte Hoffnung, die letzte Kontrolle, die sie über die Situation hatte. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Sie musste handeln.  
„Sally…", murmelte Baker beschwichtigend und hob langsam die rechte Hand. Ein oranger Schein war durch den Korridor geflutet, als Sally die Finger ihrer linken Hand zur Faust geschlossen und Spencers letzten Atemzug heraufbeschworen hatte.  
„Tu es nicht", befahl Baker: „Lass es."  
Doch sie konnte nicht. Sie musste es tun. Ansonsten gab es für sie und die anderen keinen Ausweg mehr. Ansonsten wäre es hier zu Ende. Ein langgezogenes Kreischen ertönte und Sally spürte, wie sich ein Haken in ihre Brust bohrte und sie nach oben zog.  
Baker rief etwas, doch sie konnte es nicht mehr verstehen. Dunkelheit umfing sie, als sie durch die Betonmauern brach, ohne sie zu berühren und ohne auch nur einen Kratzer in ihnen zu hinterlassen. Wie von Geisterhand getragen stieg sie immer weiter auf, bis sie schließlich die Hand sinken ließ und sich keuchend auf einem flachen Untergrund wiederfand.  
Sally schaute sich um. Sie stand auf einem Flachdach. Es gab mehrere Antennen, ein paar Kamine und zu ihrer Rechten eine große Glaskuppel, die Sally sofort wiedererkannte. Um den Gebäudekomplex herum erstreckte sich ein schier endloser Wald. Sally konnte gerade so über die Baumwipfel hinausblicken und entdeckte zwei geschwungene Berge. Der Wind strich über ihre Haut und kitzelte sie an den Zehen, die knapp über dem Boden schwebten. In unendlicher Ferne schob sich die Sonne über den Horizont.  
Sally zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich eine Alarmsirene ertönte. Sie hörte Stiefel unten vor dem Haus und irgendwo brüllte jemand aggressive Befehle, doch noch war sie außer Sicht. Nervös ließ sie den Blick zu allen Seiten schießen, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, was wie Zivilisation aussah. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand, aber es sah nach einem abgelegenen Ort in den nördlichen USA aus.  
Mit einem Satz warf sie sich nach vorne und hob gleichzeitig ihre linke Hand. Erneut ließ sich Sally von Spencers letztem Atemzug tragen, doch dieses Mal zielte sie nicht nach oben, sondern auf die Bäume, die sich um den Betonblock drängten. Wie eine Skispringerin beschrieb sie einen hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Ihr Kleid flatterte im Wind.  
Dann trafen ihre Füße auf kalten Waldboden, verborgen zwischen Büschen und Sträuchern. Sally war frei. Sie kannte die Wahrheit, doch damit war sie vollkommen allein. Niemand glaubte ihr. Niemand würde ihr helfen. Doch sie hatte jetzt eine mächtige, dunkle Macht auf ihrer Seite und sie musste die Dinge richtigstellen.  
Und genau das würde sie auch tun.  
So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen lief Sally davon und war schon bald zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

 _Und damit endet Oneiros. Die Geschichte ist allerdings noch lange nicht fertig und wird in Nerio fortgesetzt. Bevor ihr euch allerdings ans Weiterlesen macht, nehmt euch doch eine halbe Minute und lasst mir eine Rückmeldung da! Zum Beispiel indem ihr kurz auf die Fragen unten eingeht._

 _1\. Allgemeine Meinung, wie hat euch die Geschichte gefallen? War sie spannend, ergreifend, romantisch, vielleicht sogar witzig?_

 _2\. Bei Oneiros handelt es sich ja um ein Crossover zwischen drei relativ unterschiedlichen Fandoms. Wie ist die Mischung gelungen? War sie glaubhaft und realistisch oder kam das Zusammentreffen der Charaktere etwas gekünstelt herüber?_

 _3\. Aufgrund der enormen Länge und Anzahl der Charaktere war es schwierig wirklich alle gleichermaßen einzubinden. Maxine beispielsweise war ja die meiste Zeit im Tiefschlaf versunken. Gibt es irgendwelche Figuren von denen ihr gerne mehr gesehen hättet? Sind irgendwelche Figuren zu lange behandelt worden?_

 _4\. Anknüpfend an die obige Frage: Freddy wurde als Antagonist lange Zeit nur angedeutet und trat eher als mystische Kraft hinter den White Masks, anstatt als konkreter Akteur in Erscheinung. Am Ende war er dann auch recht schnell wieder besiegt. Kam Freddy eurer Meinung nach zu kurz?_

 _5\. Wie kam euch der allgemeine Verlauf der Geschichte vor? Gab es langweilige Passagen, die kürzer hätten sein sollen? Beispielsweise die Zeit zwischen dem Angriff auf die Farm und dem Beginn des Spiels? Wie spannend war es, Claudette und ihre Mitstreiterinnen durch das Spiel zu verfolgen? Welche Station war die beste?_

 _6\. Mit der neuen Definition des Nebels als Zwischenwelt steht mir jetzt ja so ziemlich jede Fandom offen. Nerio wird zwar auf der realistischeren Seite bleiben, trotzdem würde ich gerne hören, ob es irgendwelche Figuren oder Fandoms gibt, die ihr gerne in die Story eingebunden sehen wolltet._

 _Danke fürs Lesen!_


End file.
